La Légende des Quatre Royaumes
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: UA Heroic Fantasy Médiéval. CHAPITRE 17 EN LIGNE. Complots, batailles, romance HxF et HxH, magie et créatures surnaturelles. Comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ? Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur. Bonne lecture.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Remerciements**** : **

D'abord à ma béta lectrice, **Gajin**, que je crois inutile de vous présenter. Vous savez donc que cette histoire a bénéficié de conseils très éclairés.

Merci à **Hyma**, rencontrée sur le forum Yaoi-Dream, qui est repassée sur les textes pour éliminer encore des fautes.

Merci à **Frasyl** qui c'est mise en mode "fangirl" pour me faire part de son opinion en tant lectrice lambda.

Pour finir, merci à **Andarta la Celte** parce qu'en lisant sa fic "Déicide", que je vous recommande vivement, j'ai aussi découvert sa passion pour Merlin et les légendes Arthuriennes. Pas que je ne les connaisse pas, mais je me suis replongée dans cet univers de Chevaliers aux nobles idéaux avec un œil neuf. Elle m'a également éclairée sur certains aspects du monde médiéval.

Sans elles, sans leur aide et leur soutien, je crois que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me lancer dans cette aventure. Parce que pour moi, c'en est une. Grâce aux recherches que j'ai effectuées pour vous plonger dans un univers aussi crédible que possible, j'ai enrichi ma culture personnelle et c'est toujours bon à prendre.

J'ai eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, d'assister à des festivals et des fêtes de cette époque et petit à petit, mon imagination a fait le reste. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, même si ce n'est pas toujours simple. J'espère que vous en prendrez autant à la lire.

**IL EST FORTEMENT CONSEILLE DE LIRE CE QUI SUIT AVANT DE SE PLONGER DANS LA LECTURE DE CETTE HISTOIRE**

**Notes**** :** 1) Je me suis inspirée de films comme "Le Roi Arthur", "Le Seigneur des Anneaux", "Harry Potter" ou encore "Les Brumes d'Avalon", ou "Eragon". J'y ai pioché des idées. N'y cherchez aucune ressemblance ou bien mélangez-les tous. Enfin, je crois…

2) J'ai introduit des personnages que l'on voit très rarement. Concernant les personnages mythologiques, j'ai pas mal chamboulé certains liens de parentés ainsi que parmi les personnages du manga. Par exemple, Ikki et Shun ne sont pas frères. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC. J'ai également utilisé les personnages de "The Lost Canvas". Ces deux groupes de personnages n'ont aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre, j'en avais juste besoin.

3) J'ai inventé un langage pour les magiciens de mon histoire. Il ne veut strictement rien dire mais j'ai tenté d'y mettre une certaine logique, malgré tout. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je dirais que c'est parce que je trouve que ça donne une dimension plus surnaturelle à l'histoire, tout comme la chronologie que m'ont inspiré les calendriers celtique et asiatique, et que j'ai adapté à ma façon.

4) J'ai conservé des termes de "notre monde" comme par exemple les races de chevaux dont je fais parfois la description. Deux raisons à cela. La première est que je ne pense pas être assez douée pour inventer des races de chevaux. La seconde, c'est qu'il sera plus simple pour mes lecteurs de visualiser l'animal.

5) Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur mon site Antarès à la rubrique Fanfictions dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil. J'ai adjoint à chaque chapitre ou presque, des illustrations qui ont servies mon inspiration et de cette façon, j'espère que vous aurez une meilleure vision de cet univers dans lequel je vous invite à me suivre. Et pour le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles, j'ai dessiné une carte de cet univers que j'ai inventé, qui sera accessible à chaque chapitre sur mon site.

Pour finir, la musique m'a également beaucoup aidée. Il s'agit de musique celtique, médiévale et de B.O. de films que vous pourrez écouter tout au long de votre lecture.

Voilà. Si vous n'êtes pas déjà lassé(e)s d'avoir lu tout ça, mon histoire n'attend que vos mirettes. ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Année 10461 du Loup Garou, mois d'avril…**

- Gabriel ! Viens manger !  
>- J'arrive maman !<p>

Le jeune homme referma le vieux livre poussiéreux qu'il lisait et dans lequel il était plongé depuis un bon moment. Et même un très long moment car le soleil brillait encore lorsqu'il était monté et que maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Il descendit du grenier non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux objets qu'il contenait et auxquels, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait fortement lié. Sous ses pas, les marches de l'escalier en bois craquaient sinistrement bien qu'il fît tout pour ne pas faire de bruit.

- Tu étais encore là-haut ? le gronda-t-elle gentiment.  
>- Il y a des trucs amusants !- Amusants ? J'avais pourtant dit à ton père de nous débarrasser de tout ça.<p>

Elle posa trois assiettes de ragout sur la table, et s'assit à son tour.

- Tu as été chez Shura aujourd'hui ?  
>- Sa jument a eu un poulain. Il est magnifique. Après on est allé s'entraîner avec Dohko. Tu savais que ces ancêtres étaient tous des Maîtres d'Armes ?<br>- Je l'ai entendu dire.  
>- Et nous ? Notre famille a toujours cultivé des vignes ?<br>- Notre vin est le meilleur. Même les autres Royaumes nous l'achètent.  
>- Au fait, il rentre quand papa ? demanda l'adolescent en engloutissant une énorme cuillère pleine de pommes de terre.<br>- Pas avant deux ou trois jours… J'espère qu'il a réussi à le vendre un bon prix.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Ton mari est un marchand habile, et la renommée de notre vin n'est plus à faire, la rassura le vieil homme qui complétait le trio.<br>- Je sais, grand-père, mais la route est longue et dangereuse…  
>- Nous avons de plus en plus de demande. Son prix ne cesse d'augmenter d'une année sur l'autre. Bientôt tu pourras même te payer d'avantage d'employés et pas seulement au moment des vendanges ou du foulage. Cette ferme et ses dépendances sont bien trop vastes. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour l'entretenir correctement. Sans parler du vignoble. Vous avez besoin d'aide.<br>- Tes amis et toi vous allez vous inscrire à la course des Trois Rivières ou pour le tournoi des Ecuyers de la Fête de l'Eté ? demanda Edana à son fils qui finissait de fermer les lourds volets de bois de la cuisine, ignorant la remarque du vieil homme  
>- Je sais pas… les deux peut-être… Grand-père, c'était qui le Roi Hadès ? Et le Roi… Mitsa… Mitsumasa ?<br>- Où as-tu entendu ces noms-là ? sursauta le vieillard en fixant son arrière-petit-fils de ses prunelles anciennes, d'un bleu froid mais lumineux.  
>- C'était dans un livre… là-haut…<br>- Un livre ? Et que racontait-il ?  
>- J'ai pas compris tous les mots, beaucoup étaient en Langue Ancienne, mais je crois que ça parlait de quatre Royaumes…<br>- Ah… je vois… Tu as dû trouver le manuscrit de l'arrière arrière-grand-père de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père…  
>- Eh bien ! Ça doit remonter à loin, alors ! sourit la jeune femme.<br>- Il s'agit de notre ancêtre, Gabriel, le Chevalier de la Maison Aquarius dont toi, ton père, ton grand-père et moi sommes les descendants et dont nous portons le prénom pour l'honorer.  
>- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? demanda encore l'adolescent, dont la possibilité d'entendre une histoire des Temps Passés, faisait briller des étoiles dans ses yeux.<br>- Grand-père, ce n'est qu'une légende…, objecta la mère, sans conviction.  
>- Edana, ma chère petite, tu sais ce que l'on dit des légendes…<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, grand-père ?  
>- Qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu…<br>- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
>- Dans toute histoire, il y a un fond de vérité, des évènements qui ont vraiment eu lieu et sur lesquels, la légende est basée. Mais à force d'être racontée, la vérité historique se confond avec les enjolivures, les exagérations ou les oublis des conteurs.<br>- Et ce livre alors, si c'est notre ancêtre qui l'a écrit, ce doit être la vérité !  
>- Gabriel, ce n'était certainement que l'imagination débordante de cet aïeul, le contra sa mère pour calmer sa fougue.<br>- Edana, tu ne crois pas que notre Histoire est faite d'évènements grandioses tout autant que mesquins ? Tu ne crois pas que cette légende puisse être la vérité ?  
>- Comme tu l'as dit, grand-père, il doit y avoir un fond de vérité, mais à mon avis, il faut vraiment le chercher.<br>- Tu veux bien la raconter ?  
>- Va me chercher ce livre, mon enfant, si ta mère est d'accord…<br>- Tu as fini toutes tes corvées ? demanda celle-ci en lançant un regard lourd de reproches au vieil homme.  
>- Oui, maman. Les vaches sont à l'étable, les poules dorment et j'ai fermé toutes les portes. Tu sais bien que quand papa n'est pas là, c'est moi l'homme de la maison.<p>

Edana regarda son fils avec fierté. A dix-sept ans, il était aussi grand que son père. Sa carrure était plus fine, mais avec le temps, il serait un homme beau et fort. Il avait les mêmes longs cheveux verts d'eau et les mêmes yeux d'un bleu de glace qui l'avaient séduite lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son mari. Avec une tendresse infinie, elle le regarda s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil à côté de son arrière grand-père, après qu'il eut été cherché le manuscrit. Elle posa deux chandeliers sur la poutre de la cheminée pour donner un peu plus de lumière.

Assis devant l'âtre, le vieil homme ouvrit le livre avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps, mais curieusement, elles étaient encore solides et parfaitement lisibles.

- Alors, tu es prêt à entendre cette histoire ?  
>- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune garçon. Tu sais lire la Langue Ancienne ?<br>- Oui, mon père m'a appris et ton père aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Bien, commençons… Tu vois, ici, fit-il en lui montrant un texte sur l'une des pages de garde, Gabriel explique qu'il a été mandaté par les quatre Souverains pour relater les évènements de cette époque et qu'il a été autorisé à poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait, même les plus indiscrètes ou les plus intimes.  
>- Grand-père! s'écria Edana, tout en plongeant les assiettes dans un baquet d'eau chaude. Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'enter dans les détails, hein ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant son fils d'un signe discret du menton.- Maman ! Tu crois que j'ignore ce qui se passe entre adultes ? J'ai presque dix-huit ans, ne l'oublie pas. A mon âge tu étais déjà mariée avec papa !<p>

Edana sursauta et regarda son fils la bouche ouverte, mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres. C'est qu'il avait raison, le bougre ! Mais une mère a toujours du mal à laisser grandir ses enfants. Et cela venait de lui sauter au visage. Son fils n'était plus un bébé et il était même fort probable qu'il ait déjà perdu son innocence avec une jeune fille ou un jeune homme peu farouche.

- Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? demanda-t-il en revenant au vieil homme.  
>- Peut-être pour que les générations futures connaissent leur histoire, qu'elles sachent ce qu'ils ont fait d'honorable et de répréhensible pour qu'aujourd'hui, nous puissions vivre dans un Royaume puissant, riche et prospère que nous jalousent tous nos voisins. Pour que personne n'oublie… pour que personne ne <em><strong>les<strong>_ oublie…  
>- Comment on peut faire de mauvaises choses quand c'est pour établir la paix et la prospérité ? Tout le monde devrait être d'accord pour ça, non ? interrogea encore le jeune homme, d'un air candide.<br>- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mon fils. Maintenant, écoute bien ce que je vais te raconter. Cela se passait il y a maintenant deux-cent-quarante-trois ans. Il était une fois, en l'année 10218 du Loup Garou, une terre qui abritait quatre grands Royaumes…

Edana terminait de faire la vaisselle et de ranger les restes du repas pour le lendemain. La voix de son grand-père, ou plutôt du grand-père de son mari, lui parvenait, profonde et rocailleuse, une voix ancienne et douce, une voix pour conter des légendes et les rendre vivantes. Elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise, à côté de la cheminée et prit son ouvrage. Tandis qu'elle maniait l'aiguille avec l'habileté due à l'habitude, elle écoutait. Elle ne savait trop si elle devait y croire ou pas à cette histoire, mais elle devait bien admettre que, l'idée de l'entendre dans sa totalité la tentait. Elle en connaissait les grandes lignes, comme la plupart des gens, mais elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dans le détail. Elle se laissa prendre malgré elle, par le récit.

- Pourquoi quatre Royaumes, grand-père ? Il y en a d'autres sur la carte, fit le jeune homme en montrant la page de garde sur laquelle était dessinée une représentation du monde connu.  
>- C'est vrai Gabriel, mais ce sont le Sanctuaire, Asgard, les Ténèbres et les Océans qui ont changés le cours de l'Histoire. Irrémédiablement. Ce sont ces quatre-là qui sont au cœur de la légende.<br>- Et ce livre, c'est le seul ?  
>- Non. De nombreuses copies existent. Elles sont gardées par les grandes familles du Royaume. Nous, nous possédons l'original, celui écrit par la main même de notre aïeul. Sa valeur est inestimable. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que ton père ne l'ait pas rangé dans un lieu plus sûr que le grenier…<br>- Et que faisait Gabriel ? C'était qui ?  
>- Il était, entre autre, précepteur dans la ville d'Egide. Tu vois, notre famille n'a pas toujours cultivé la vigne. A l'époque, c'est là que vivait le Roi Mitsumasa. C'était la capitale du Royaume du Sanctuaire.<br>- Et Hadès ?  
>- Arrête de poser des questions et laisse grand-père raconter, le coupa sa mère, qui avait de plus en plus envie d'entendre l'histoire.<br>- Un peu de patience. Les réponses viendront, sourit-il en couvrant l'adolescent d'un regard tendre et plein d'affection. Donc, reprit le vieil homme, le Prince Hadès, qui n'était pas encore Roi, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre ce qui lui revenait par droit de naissance, son trône…

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Vous aussi, comme le jeune Gabriel, découvrez la Légende des Quatre Royaumes…<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **UA Médiéval-Fantastique. Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 01<span>**

**243 ans plus tôt... Année 10218 du Loup Garou, mois de novembre, Giudecca, Royaume des Ténèbres…**

Il était une fois, une terre sombre…

Un pays obscur…

La lumière du soleil ne perçait que difficilement l'épaisse couche de nuages et le bleu du ciel était presque devenu un mythe pour les habitants de ce Royaume. Les hautes montagnes semblaient toujours menaçantes comme des sentinelles lugubres. Les rares forêts étaient denses. Un vent, plutôt chaud, soufflait en permanence sur les landes désolées et stériles pour la plupart. Abandonnées depuis trop longtemps par les fermiers, il faudrait plusieurs années avant que les terres ne produisent à nouveau du blé, de l'orge ou qu'une herbe verte et grasse ne pousse pour nourrir le bétail. Dans le ciel, quelques rapaces peinaient à trouver leur proie et les charognards avaient nettoyé depuis longtemps les carcasses des animaux morts.

Ce n'était pas un pays béni des Dieux, pourtant des hommes y vivaient. Ou plutôt, y survivaient. Sur la côte, même les eaux de l'océan étaient noires et insondables. Quelques bateaux de pêche s'aventuraient au large pour tenter de ramener des prises qui nourriraient un hameau. Un hameau. Même pas un village.

Depuis plusieurs années, une guerre de succession secouait le Royaume des Ténèbres. Chaque faction avait enrôlé de force les hommes valides dès qu'ils étaient en âge de porter une épée. Les pertes étaient incalculables et les conséquences dramatiques. Pères et fils étaient sacrifiés sur le champ de bataille, des générations entières furent anéanties.

Mais fusse la volonté des hommes, celle des Dieux ou peut-être des deux, un homme émergea un jour, de ce capharnaüm. Il s'imposa aux autres Seigneurs avec son groupe d'à peine une centaine de guerriers. Force fut de constater qu'il n'eut pas grand mal à le faire tant les autres armées étaient faibles et décimées. Mais toujours est-il qu'il se proclama Roi et que personne n'y trouva à redire. Malgré sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas trente ans, il reprit les rênes du Royaume d'une poigne de fer. Il redistribua les terres à ses plus proches collaborateurs avec ordre de les exploiter pour nourrir une population affamée. Les soldats des armées ennemies furent, en partie, employés à la remise en état des routes pour faciliter le transport des matériaux par les bêtes et les hommes, les autres en fermiers, mineurs ou chasseurs.

Si les terres étaient peu prolixes en denrées nourricières, par contre il ne manquait pas de pierres et de roches pour paver les grandes routes qui reliaient les hameaux aux villages et les villages aux villes, même si celles-ci étaient rares. Et toutes ces routes convergeaient vers un point commun : Giudecca et son château.

C'était une forteresse énorme qui dominait la vallée des Marécages Noirs. Bâtie sur un piton rocheux des contreforts du Mont Elysion, son ombre sinistre ôtait toutes velléités d'attaque à un éventuel ennemi. Mais depuis bien des décennies, aucune armée étrangère n'était parvenue jusque là.

Le premier mur d'enceinte était haut comme vingt hommes et large d'au moins quatre mètres. Les douves profondes qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas pleines d'eau mais remplies d'une lave fluide et brûlante que déversait le Mont Elysion, avant de replonger dans les entrailles de la terre et de ressortir probablement très loin, en haute mer. Des bulles de gaz à l'odeur fétide perçaient la surface visqueuse, comme le bouillonnement d'une soupe dans un chaudron. Un épais et large pont de pierre reliait la route à l'entrée de la forteresse. Les portes en chêne massif étaient recouvertes de plaques de fer. Il ne fallait pas moins de dix bœufs de chaque cotés pour actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture.

En haut de cette muraille, le chemin de ronde était arpenté jour et nuit par des soldats qui scrutaient le lointain. Mais aucun étranger n'avait été repéré depuis fort longtemps. Le second mur d'enceinte tout aussi énorme que le premier, était percé de trois portes d'accès encore mieux gardées. Entre les deux remparts, on trouvait le corps de garde et la caserne ainsi que les forgerons, les armuriers, les écuries et tout ce qui servait à l'entretien des armes, des armures et des chevaux. Derrière le second mur, il y avait les marchands qui vendaient aux soldats des poules, des lapins, des fruits et des légumes pour un prix dérisoire. Et ce qui restait été négocié avec les civils, bien en peine de troquer leurs maigres possessions pour quelques patates aussi petites qu'un œuf ou un crouton de pain rassis.

Et au-delà, on trouvait le bastion, imprenable ou presque. Et surplombant cet amas rangé de bois, de pierres et de fer, le Palais d'Ebène écrasait tout cela de sa silhouette hérissée de donjons pointus qui s'élançaient à l'assaut d'un ciel toujours gris plomb.

C'est là que vivait le Roi Hadès.

Ce matin, il devait recevoir deux de ses proches conseillers pour faire le point sur l'année qui était presque écoulée. Ils attendaient patiemment dans l'antichambre que leur Souverain daigne enfin les recevoir.

Malgré la couleur sombre de la pierre des murs, la pièce était claire. La lumière matinale entrait par une grande fenêtre encadrée d'une lourde tenture en velours rouge. Au plafond pendait une roue en fer forgé qui portait une vingtaine de bougies encore éteintes et qui ne seraient allumées qu'au crépuscule.

La ressemblance entre les deux hommes était stupéfiante. L'un était assis sur un fauteuil en bois sculpté recouvert d'un riche tissu brodé rouge et or. Il portait un pantalon de cuir lacé, des bottes d'intérieur souples, une chemise en soie argentée sous une dalmatique en brocart gris foncé dont le devant était pris dans la ceinture. Il s'était enveloppé dans sa lourde cape en velours noir brodée d'un liseré argenté. Son frère, lui, était debout devant la fenêtre et regardait le paysage désolé qui s'étendait par delà les remparts de Giudecca. Ses vêtements étaient assez semblables. Sauf sa chemise qui était d'un jaune or sous un surcot noir. Chacun portait une épée et une dague à la ceinture.

- Tu penses qu'il verra cette idée d'un bon œil ? demanda celui qui était assis.  
>- Nous allons d'abord lui faire notre rapport concernant l'année, répondit l'autre en détachant ses long cheveux dorés, les laissant cascader sur son dos.<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Hypnos !  
>- Du calme. Le bilan est très positif, ça le mettra de bonne humeur. Ensuite nous pourrons lui parler de ça.<br>- D'accord. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre coté.  
>- Tu devrais être moins emporté, Thana. Tu agis d'abord et tu réfléchis après. Un jour ça te jouera un mauvais tour.<br>- Je sais…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de petite taille et au corps plutôt difforme. Ses jambes étaient fortement arquées et ses bras paraissaient démesurément longs. Son crâne chauve avait une forme légèrement triangulaire.

- Messeigneurs… fit-il en s'inclinant devant les deux hommes.  
>- Bonjour Markino, répondit le dénommé Hypnos en souriant au Chambellan du Roi. Comment te portes-tu ?<br>- Aussi bien que possible, Monseigneur. Merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé.  
>- D'elle dépend également le bien être du Roi, sourit Thanatos en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du serviteur.<br>- Sa Majesté vous attend. Veuillez me suivre.

Les trois hommes longèrent un petit couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte. Markino l'ouvrit et entra le premier.

- Sire, le Comte de Dream et le Comte de Death sont là.  
>- Entrez et asseyez-vous, ordonna le Roi sans même un regard pour son Chambellan.<p>

Derrière un large bureau en chêne, comme la plupart du mobilier, le Roi Hadès lisait un parchemin qu'il reposa devant lui en fixant ses deux interlocuteurs de son regard d'un bleu clair délavé.

- Bien, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche et forte. L'heure des bilans a sonné. Je vous écoute.  
>- Ils sont largement positifs, Majesté, commença Hypnos, le comte de Dream. Les travaux de voiries sont plus avancés que nous ne l'avions prévu. Dans quelques semaines, les routes principales relieront Giudecca à toutes les villes et villages du Royaume. Le réseau d'alimentation en eau est également en bonne voie. Des recherches nous ont permis de trouver quelques sources supplémentaires qui viendront alimenter la population.<br>- Les troupeaux grossissent régulièrement et les terres agricoles ont donné de bonnes récoltes, poursuivit Thanatos, mais nous manquons de superficie. Il n'y aura pas de famine à la fin de l'hiver cette année. Mais le climat pourrait être différent l'an prochain, moins clément. Et nous pourrions avoir du mal à nourrir une population qui a recommencé à augmenter. Les pêcheurs n'ont plus besoin d'aller en haute mer pour remplir leurs cales.  
>- Qu'en est-il de l'armée ?<br>- Là aussi, les choses vont bien. Trois mines ont été ouvertes l'an dernier pour fournir les forgerons en minerai de fer et de cuivre. Ton idée de prospecter les montagnes du Massif des Lamentations était excellente. Les filons sont riches et donneront encore pendant de nombreuses années. Nous incitons les gens à reconstruire en pierre plutôt qu'en bois. Nos forêts sont rares. Les essences précieuses qui s'y développent doivent être gardées pour nos bateaux.  
>- Voilà d'excellentes nouvelles ! Mes idées n'étaient pas si mauvaises et j'apprécie que mes ordres aient été si bien suivis ! s'exclama le Roi en se laissant aller en arrière dans son siège. Je crois que de tels résultats finiront par clore définitivement le bec de ceux qui me croyaient fou ou incapable. Et pour le commerce ?<br>- Seuls les voies maritimes nous sont ouvertes pour l'instant, reprit Hypnos. Nos voisins sont en guerre, les routes ne sont pas du tout sûres. Laissons-les donc s'entretuer ! Leur affaiblissement nous sera profitable le jour où nous aurons besoin de voies commerciales terrestres. Ils seront heureux que nous leur payions un droit de passage que nous négocierons au plus bas, bien sûr.  
>- Nos partenaires commerciaux sont toujours satisfaits de leur collaboration avec nous ?<br>- Pour l'instant, en tout cas. La Reine Déméter est notre plus gros fournisseur en céréales et la Reine Aphrodite en tissus. Les peaux des Hyperboréens sont de première qualité. La Reine Artémis possède des élevages immenses de chevaux et de bœufs pour nous fournir en cuir. Son Royaume est recouvert de forêts pleines de loups, d'ours, de vison, de cerfs. Les peaux et les fourrures que nous importons sont extraordinaires et les prix tout à fait raisonnables.  
>- Il n'en reste pas moins que nos terres arables sont peu nombreuses. Il faut étendre leur surface. Nous pourrions faire pousser du blé, de l'orge ou encore du coton ou du lin et ainsi moins dépendre de Déméter ou d'Aphrodite, fit Thanatos sans regarder son frère qui admira la manœuvre habile.<br>- Je crois que nous devrions fêter la fin de l'année ! s'exclama Hadès. Récompensons les gens pour leur travail acharné. Gardons à l'esprit que le peuple est à l'origine de cette réussite. Sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible.  
>- Quelle est ton idée, Majesté ? s'enquit Hypnos en servant trois verres de vin sur un geste de son Roi.<p>

Une douzaine d'hommes dans tout le Royaume, pouvaient s'enorgueillir de tutoyer le Roi. Cela était dû à la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés et ce privilège était perçu comme un signe de confiance absolue de la part du Souverain envers ces hommes là, et comme le plus grand des honneurs pour ces derniers.

- Nous allons puiser dans nos réserves, ici à Giudecca, pour offrir au peuple de quoi fêter dignement l'année qui se termine. Mes sujets auront un kilo de pomme de terre, un poulet et un lapin. Je ferai partir cet après-midi des hérauts dans tout le royaume pour informer les gens. Des chariots iront dans chaque ville et village porter ce cadeau.  
>- Le peuple ne t'en aimera que d'avantage.<br>- Je ne cherche pas à être aimé. Mais un peuple qui a le ventre plein et qui voit son travail récompensé sera plus enclin à se battre et à se sacrifier pour sa terre et son Royaume à défaut de le faire pour son Roi. Qu'en est-il des bandes de pillards qui sillonnent nos routes ?  
>- Elles ont été stoppées, répondit le Comte de Dream en portant la coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Les chefs croupissent dans les cachots de la prison. Le Duc de Wyvern s'est chargé de la traque avec beaucoup de succès.<br>- Cet homme est d'une remarquable efficacité et un exemple de persévérance, releva le Comte de Death. Lorsqu'il s'attèle à une tache, il la mène à bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu échouer.  
>- Espérons qu'il poursuivre ainsi dans le futur, murmura le Roi. Vous avez laissé sous-entendre quelque chose à propos de nos terres agricoles ?<p>

Hypnos sourit derrière son verre et baissa ses yeux d'or. Décidément, rien n'échappait à Hadès. Il jeta un regard à son frère puis posa sa boisson.

- Effectivement, Sire. Thanatos et moi avons eu une idée que nous souhaiterions te soumettre.  
>- Quelle est-elle ?<br>- Comme tu le sais, poursuivit le comte de Death, nos voisins sont en pleine guerre. Enfin, je devrais dire étaient car ils sont sur le point de s'effondrer. Les terres qui jouxtent nos frontières du nord et de l'est sont à l'abandon. Annexons-les et exploitons-les pour notre peuple !

Hadès darda ses prunelles glacées sur son premier ministre et son conseiller. Il sentit monter en lui une colère froide. Comment pouvaient-ils penser à faire une chose pareille ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que mes homologues vont rester là, sans rien faire, pendant que nous leur volerons leurs terres ? Nous venons à peine de sortir d'une guerre civile et vous voulez nous replonger dans un autre conflit encore plus meurtrier ? Mais à quoi pensez-vous donc ?

Hadès s'était levé brusquement et avait plaqué ses mains sur son bureau. Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Les deux hommes face à lui se recroquevillèrent sur leur siège comme un vieux morceau de cuir mouillé sous l'effet de la chaleur. Sentant son frère se maîtriser et sur le point de répliquer pour imposer sa vision des choses au Roi, Hypnos, le devança avec calme.

- Majesté, loin de nous l'idée de mettre en péril cette paix fragile et toute nouvelle que nous avons instaurée à l'intérieur de nos frontières. Nous avons bien évidemment songé aux conséquences qui découleraient d'un tel acte.  
>- Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de savoir comment vous aller empêcher le Sanctuaire ou les Océans de récupérer ce qui est à eux ! cracha le souverain avec dédain.<br>- Il suffit pour ça de leur enlever toute envie de le faire, laissa tomber le Comte de Dream d'un ton énigmatique avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres qui trouva son reflet sur le visage de son frère. Comme nous te l'avons dit, l'année du Loup Garou a été bonne, mais il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Nos terres agricoles sont rares et la population augmente.

Hadès connaissait bien ses hommes. Il ne s'était pas trompé en se les attachant. Il avait suffit pour cela d'être convaincant. Ils avaient besoin d'une figure emblématique à laquelle se raccrocher et c'est ce qu'il leur avait offert. Toujours prudent, jamais fonceur, ils les avaient menés sur la route de la victoire. Il avait attendu le bon moment et les choses s'étaient faites sans presqu'aucun combat. Le Roi se souvenait encore de son entrée dans Giudecca…

Ooooo00000ooooO

C'était l'année 10214 du Dragon des Mers, au début du mois de mai. Il avait franchi les portes de la forteresse pour monter jusqu'au bastion et avait fait irruption à cheval dans la salle du trône sous les yeux terrifiés du roi et ses conseillers en poste, à défaut de l'être en titre. Encadré des jumeaux, exsudant la force et la violence sous leurs armures, il était descendu de cheval et s'était approché du souverain. Il l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le jeter du trône sur lequel il s'assit.

- Je suis le petit-fils du Roi Ouranos ! Je suis le fils du Roi Cronos ! Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ? avait-il déclamé d'une voix forte et puissante, alors que ses hommes se postaient à ses cotés, menaçants.

Personne ne pipa mot. Tous se demandaient d'où sortait ce jeune homme si charismatique et si courageux. Tout simplement le petit-fils du roi Ouranos, qui fut assassiné par son frère le Prince Pontos. Celui-ci régna par la force et la peur alors que la guerre de succession n'était toujours pas résolue. L'héritier légitime, le Prince Cronos s'opposa à son oncle pendant de longues années. Il eut l'intelligence de mettre son fils unique à l'abri avec sa mère dans un Royaume lointain. Les femmes qui dirigeaient ce pays, les Amazones, reconnurent sa lignée et consentirent à faire de lui un futur Roi, moyennant rétribution, bien entendu. Il fut instruit des arts de la guerre, de ceux de la politique et de la diplomatie, de la gestion et de la justice.

Un beau jour, la Reine Antiope vint le trouver dans la salle d'armes où il s'entraînait au maniement de la longue épée à deux mains.

- Prince Hadès, lui dit-elle, nous n'avons plus rien à t'apprendre. Si tu es le digne descendant de la lignée d'Inferno, il est temps pour toi de reprendre ce qui t'appartient.  
>- Je voulais justement vous entretenir à ce sujet, Majesté. J'ai énormément appris à vos cotés, et grâce à vous et à mes instructeurs, je peux enfin revendiquer ce qui me revient de droit. Pour cela, ma reconnaissance vous est acquise. Mais il est vrai que les rumeurs qui circulent à propos de mon Royaume, rapporté par les marchands et les voyageurs qui traversent votre pays, m'inquiètent au plus haut point.<br>- Et à juste titre. Si tu ne fais pas rapidement quelque chose, il ne te restera plus rien sur quoi régner. Nous t'équiperons tel un Roi afin que ceux qui croiseront ton chemin comprennent que tu n'es pas un vagabond.  
>- Je vous dois tout, Majesté. Comment pourrai-je un jour rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous ?<br>- Tu l'as déjà fait, en partie. De tes unions avec certaines d'entre nous, sont nées des filles qui font la joie et la fierté de leurs mères.  
>- J'ai des filles ? s'exclama le jeune Roi, abasourdi de ne pas en avoir été informé.<br>- Non ! Tu n'as rien ! répliqua Antiope, glaciale.  
>- Et des fils ?<br>- Il y en a eu deux. Mais tu connais le sort que nous réservons aux mâles…  
>- Je sais…, fit le jeune homme en détournant les yeux.<br>- Rassure-toi. Par respect pour toi, ils n'ont pas été tués. Mais ils resteront des aides de fermes.  
>- Je vous remercie de votre mansuétude, railla-t-il, sarcastique.<br>- Et tu sais aussi que jamais tu ne devras venir les réclamer pour les reconnaître comme tes descendants.  
>- Ce n'est pas juste envers eux ! s'insurgea Hadès. Ils n'ont pas demandé à venir au monde ! Je pourrais leur offrir une vie plus facile et…<br>- Il suffit ! Si jamais tu commettais une telle folie, sois assuré que nous les mettrions à mort sans délais ! Si cela te pèse sur la conscience, il fallait y penser avant de coucher avec nos filles ! Tu connais nos lois !  
>- Oui, je les connais ! Et je ne les approuve pas ! Mais par… gratitude envers ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchi...<br>- Que les Dieux soient témoins de tes paroles. Maintenant, va te changer et rejoins-moi aux écuries !

Hadès prit la main qu'Antiope lui tendait et baisa ses doigts avec respect et dégoût mêlés. Les Amazones l'avaient protégé et éduqué, mais jamais il ne comprendrait pourquoi elles traitaient les hommes comme des êtres inférieurs. Qu'avait bien pu raconter sa mère pour qu'elles acceptent de le prendre en charge ? La Reine Rhéa avait dû avoir des arguments de poids. Malheureusement, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle était morte deux ans après leur arrivée en terre d'Amazia. Il n'avait que neuf ans à l'époque, et il n'avait pas encore ce genre de préoccupations. Quant à son père, il était resté combattre l'usurpateur à la tête des troupes qui lui étaient fidèles et n'était jamais revenu le chercher.

La Reine l'attendait aux cotés d'un magnifique étalon d'un noir brillant. Un Frison. Sa crinière et sa queue aux crins ondulés lui donnait un aspect noble et fier. L'animal piaffait et ne se laissait approcher par personne. Même l'écuyer ne pouvait le tenir tant il tirait sur sa longe.

- Si tu le domptes, il est à toi ! lui dit Antiope en lui montrant le cheval. Je te préviens, nous avons eu toutes les peines du monde à lui mettre cette selle !

Hadès, d'abord surpris, s'approcha lentement. Dans un panier, il prit quelques morceaux de carottes et les présenta au cheval, sur sa main bien ouverte. La bête rua, mais l'odeur de la friandise titilla ses naseaux, et la gourmandise naturelle de l'animal fit le reste. Le jeune homme réussit à les lui faire manger tout en caressant prudemment le chanfrein.

- Otez la selle… Très doucement…, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas effrayer sa future monture.

Avec une crainte non dissimulée, un garçon d'écurie obéit. Hadès murmurait doucement aux oreilles du cheval qui semblait l'écouter, comme bercé par cette voix grave et profonde. Ensuite, il prit la longe des mains tremblantes de l'écuyer. Il caressa les flancs et le dos de l'animal qui renâcla encore et cabra, lançant dangereusement ses sabots en avant. Le jeune homme tira brutalement sur la corde et attrapa les rennes. Toujours avec des mouvements lents, il continua ses caresses. Il entoura l'encolure de ses bras et colla sa joue au cou du cheval. Celui-ci tenta de se libérer, mais il finit par accepter le contact. C'est l'instant qu'Hadès choisi pour l'enfourcher d'un bond puissant. Aussitôt il raccourcit les rênes, obligeant l'animal à garder la tête baissée, mais il en fallait plus à ce démon pour se laisser dompter. Il partit dans l'enclos en ruant, cabrant, galopant, secouant son cavalier pour s'en débarrasser. Hadès serrait ses jambes et se penchait sur l'encolure à chaque fois que le cheval cabrait. Plus d'une fois, il crut qu'il n'y arriverait pas, mais il avait sa fierté. Si des femmes comme les Amazones étaient capables de maîtriser n'importe quel cheval, il pouvait bien en dompter au moins un.

Soudain, la bête partit au triple galop, sauta par-dessus la barrière et fila vers les plaines toutes proches. Entre ses cuisses, Hadès sentait les puissants muscles du dos se tendre et se détendre à chaque foulée. Le vent l'aveuglait et ses yeux pleuraient. Mais enfin, le cheval lui obéissait. Il l'avait accepté. Il s'enivra pendant un très long moment de cette sensation grisante de liberté pure. Il ne faisait qu'un avec l'animal et ce constat lui procura une joie euphorique. Il était le maître, le cavalier de cette splendide bête, puissante et rapide. Il tira sur les rennes pour ralentir et fit demi-tour.

De retour à l'écurie, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies par le vent et les yeux brillants d'excitation, la Reine Antiope dût s'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau et viril. Il ferait un grand Roi, de ça, elle était persuadée. Hadès refit l'expérience avec la selle et le cheval accepta tout de son désormais seigneur et maître.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
>- Achéron !<br>- C'est un nom étrange !  
>- Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait la légende d'une princesse qui, faute de n'avoir pas trouvé de mari se jeta dans l'Achéron. C'était un fleuve qui coulait dans mon Royaume puissant et rapide. Comme ce cheval ! Mais après que la princesse se fut noyée, le fleuve qui était amoureux d'elle, se tarit et sa source ne coula plus jamais. Aujourd'hui il ne reste qu'un canyon aride dans les montagnes et on dit qu'à un endroit de la berge, il pousse quelques fleurs blanches. Ce serait de là que la princesse se serait jetée.<br>- C'est une jolie légende…  
>- Je trouve aussi…<p>

Deux jours plus tard, il quittait le Palais de la Reine Antiope sur le dos d'Achéron, vêtu d'une tenue de voyage chaude et légère. Ses dagues étaient attachées à sa ceinture, son arc et son carquois dans le dos, ses épées glissées dans les fourreaux de sa selle. Enroulé derrière lui, la lourde cape en fourrure d'ours calait ses reins et le soulagerait des douleurs provoquées par ce long voyage à cheval. Il avait attaché ses long cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent trop et avait rabattu la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête.

Un soir qu'il s'arrêta dans la seule et unique taverne d'un tout petit village du royaume d'Eleusis, gouverné par le Roi Dionysos(1), il rencontra Minos, Rune et Myu. Alors qu'il dormait dans la paille au coté d'Achéron, un léger hennissement du cheval le sortit de son sommeil. Son instinct lui dicta de ne pas bouger. De toute évidence, des voleurs avaient l'intention de lui prendre sa monture. Il faut dire qu'un aussi magnifique animal ne se voyait pas tous les jours. L'un des hommes prit un coup de sabot, Hadès désarma le second et menaça le troisième de son épée.

- Alors comme ça, vous détroussez les honnêtes gens ?  
>- Honnête ? C'est vite dit ! fit celui qui avait était désarmé. T'as tout du mercenaire et je connais pas de mercenaire honnête !<p>

Les trois hommes étaient effrayés mais pas autant qu'Hadès l'avait escompté. Et à bien y regarder, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'agir de la sorte.

- Vous m'avez l'air de piètres voleurs, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
>- Je suis Minos, fit celui que le jeune homme tenait toujours au bout de sa lame.<br>- Minos ? Je connais un Minos de Griffon. C'était un Duc du Royaume des Ténèbres.  
>- Sa fidélité au Roi Cronos lui a valu l'exil, rétorqua fièrement l'homme devant lui.<br>- Que sais-tu de tout ça ?  
>- Je sais tout… je suis son fils !<br>- Minos ! Tu sais bien qu'on doit rien dire ! gronda celui qui avait pris le coup de sabot et qui avait fini par réussir à se relever.  
>- Vous n'avez donc pas compris qui vous avez en face de vous ?<br>- Ben quoi ! C'est qui ce type ?  
>- C'est le Prince Hadès ! Il porte la chevalière de la Maison d'Inferno !<p>

Hadès baissa rapidement les yeux sur son index gauche où effectivement, se trouvait la lourde bague qui se transmettait de père en fils, gravée du symbole de la lance à double fourche.

- Le Prince Hadès ? murmura l'un des deux hommes.  
>- Et vous, qui êtes vous ?<br>- Je suis Myu, fils du Comte de Butterfly.  
>- Et moi Rune, Comte de Balrog. Mon père est décédé l'an dernier.<br>- Et tu es notre futur Souverain.

Le jeune Minos mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête. Les deux autres l'imitèrent. Hadès les regarda successivement, se demandant par quel caprice du destin, ces hommes avaient croisé sa route. Fallait-il y voir un signe ?

- Relevez-vous… Comment se fait-il que des hommes de votre rang s'abaissent à détrousser les voyageurs comme de vulgaires bandits ?  
>- Ici, nous ne sommes rien, assena Myu, gravement.<br>- La plupart des nobles qui sont restés fidèles à ton père ont été exilés et leur biens confisqués par l'usurpateur et redistribués à ses hommes. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?  
>- Je rentre chez nous pour reprendre ce qui est à moi !<br>- Seul ? sourit Myu.  
>- Si vous m'accompagnez, je ne serai plus seul, rétorqua le Prince avec le même sourire.<br>- Et pourquoi on f'rait ça ? demanda Rune, encore méfiant.  
>- Pour retrouver ce qui est à vous, pour reprendre possession de vos biens et pour laver l'affront qui a été fait à vos pères. N'avez-vous donc plus aucun honneur ?<p>

Hadès avait haussé le ton sur ces derniers mots. Les dénommés Rune et Myu baissèrent la tête alors que Minos le fixait avec intensité.

- Je viens avec toi, Sire. Mon épée est tienne !  
>- C'est un titre que je ne mérite pas encore, mais je suis flatté. Et vous ? Vous venez ?<br>- Je suis avec toi, finit par dire Rune.  
>- Je suis des vôtres.<br>- On dirait que je viens de trouver les premiers lieutenants de mon armée, sourit Hadès en leur serrant le bras. Connaissez-vous d'autres hommes comme vous qui souhaitent rentrer chez eux ?  
>- Oui, il y en a deux ici et trois dans la ville voisine, à deux jours de cheval, l'informa Minos.<br>- Nous devrions finir de nous reposer. Demain, nous les chercherons.

Son charisme naturel s'était imposé à ces hommes qui, désormais, allaient lui obéir aveuglément.

Le lendemain, Hadès rencontra Eaque, Duc de Garuda et Queen, fils du Marquis d'Alraune. Ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant à se joindre à lui. Ils chevauchèrent pendant deux jours et dans la ville suivante, ils trouvèrent Gordon, Baron de Minotaure, Sylphide, fils du Marquis de Basilic et Valentine, comte de la Harpie.

Chacun avait une histoire et la raconta à Hadès. Certains avaient encore leur père ou leur mère ou les deux pour les plus chanceux. Le Prince leur promit que, lorsqu'il aurait récupéré son trône, il leur rendrait leur titre et leurs terres. Le père de Queen eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant ce jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Cronos, son Roi.

Tous avaient trouvé un endroit pour vivre paisiblement en attendant des jours meilleurs, mais s'ils avaient élevé leurs enfants dans l'espoir de rentrer un jour chez eux, eux-mêmes n'y croyait plus vraiment. Dix-sept longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur fuite. Et aujourd'hui, le Prince Hadès venait de rallumer la flamme de l'espoir et elle brillait plus forte que jamais. Tous sentaient en lui, l'homme qui allait changer le cours de leur vie. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ils y croyaient. Ou peut-être avaient-ils tout simplement besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose ? Et le Prince s'était trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment. Près de lui, chacun avait la sensation d'être plus fort, plus fier. D'être enfin quelqu'un tout bêtement. Et rien que pour ça, ils le suivraient au bout du monde.

Après plusieurs semaines de voyage, Hadès avait retrouvé tous les héritiers des nobles fidèles à son père. De plus, la plupart avaient, sous leurs ordres, quelques soldats à la loyauté indéfectible. Au final, le Prince se retrouva à la tête d'une centaine d'hommes qui lui seraient dévoués corps et âmes. Cette petite armée, divisée en plusieurs groupes, traversa discrètement et rapidement le Royaume des Océans en passant entre le Pic du Main Bread Winner et la Chaine des Piliers. Puis descendant au sud, ils contournèrent le Massif des Lamentations pour arriver enfin, en vue de la forteresse de Giudecca. Poussant un formidable cri de guerre, Hadès fonça à brides abattues, suivit de ses hommes. Les portes et la herse étaient ouvertes pour permettre à quelques marchands de circuler. Instant stratégique s'il en est.

La troupe franchit les portes, atteignit le bastion et le Palais où Hadès pénétra dans la salle du trône sur le dos d'Achéron.

Depuis ce jour, le jeune Roi qui n'avait que vingt-six ans à l'époque, s'évertuait à redresser son Royaume, à le reconstruire. Et il était en train d'y parvenir. En quatre années de règne, il était sur le point d'effacer toute trace de cette guerre…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Il se rassit sur son siège et réfléchit. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés masquèrent un instant son visage. Il commençait à entrapercevoir ou voulaient en venir les jumeaux. Il releva enfin la tête et les regarda. Le même sourire que celui des deux Comtes étira ses lèvres, donnant à son visage une expression de cruauté extrême.

- Mettez au point les grandes lignes de votre projet. Nous discuterons des détails ensemble, lorsque cela sera fait. Que voulez faire dans l'immédiat ?  
>- Envoyer des éclaireurs pour avoir une idée de l'état des terres que nous convoitons. En particulier si nous devons envisager de nous heurter à une résistance. Ensuite, il faudrait que des espions puissent nous rapporter à qui appartiennent ces terres. A partir de là, nous pourrons affiner notre plan et décider de ce qu'il y a lieu de faire.<p>

Hypnos, Comte de Dream et Premier Ministre du Roi venait de s'exprimer de façon claire et concise d'une voix sans timbre. Pourtant, derrière ses paroles était en train de se jouer l'avenir des Ténèbres. Les trois hommes avaient parfaitement conscience que s'ils échouaient, s'en serait terminé. Définitivement. Mais s'ils menaient ce projet à son terme, les Ténèbres règneraient sur le monde. Quelle tentation…

Les deux Comtes allaient sortir et laisser leur Roi à ses occupations lorsqu'un héraut frappa à la porte et entra sur ordre d'Hadès.

- Majesté, un homme désire vous voir, déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant.  
>- Qui est-il ?<br>- Il semble que ce soit un… un chasseur…

Hadès et les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent, à la fois curieux et suspicieux. Le Roi décida de suivre le messager, accompagné des deux hommes. Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, surpris d'être là. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes mirent un genou à terre du Chef Cuisinier au dernier des marmitons, mais le Souverain les renvoya bien vite à leurs occupations. Dans la cour, derrière les cuisines, un homme en haillons mais équipé comme un chasseur avec un couteau à dépecer à la ceinture, un arc et un carquois à l'épaule, une gibecière qui semblait pleine et des lacets à collets coincés à coté du couteau, attendait, la tête baissée. A ses pieds, une grande pièce de cuir semblait protéger quelque chose.

Le Roi se posta devant lui et l'observa un moment. Un pauvre gueux qui venait sans doute quémander un peu de nourriture.

- Eh bien mon brave, tu voulais me voir ? Je suis là ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Timidement, l'homme leva la tête et osa regarder son Souverain. Il était bien tel que les rumeurs le disaient. Grand, impressionnant. Majestueux.

- Je me nomme Gigant, Sire, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
>- Allons, ne crains rien. Si tu ne parles pas plus fort, je vais devoir te faire répéter chacune de tes phrases. Que me veux-tu ?<br>- Je voulais… Est-ce que vos chasseurs vous ont dit quelque chose à propos des cerfs et des biches ?  
>- Comment ça ? Chef ? Les chasseurs ont trouvé des cerfs dans les forêts ?<br>- Pas à ma connaissance, Majesté, fit le Cuisiner qui s'était avancé. Il y a fort longtemps que nous n'en avons pas vu !

Hadès reporta son attention sur le chasseur, qu'il soupçonnait d'ailleurs de braconner sur les terres de Giudecca. Puis il regarda le paquet toujours au sol.

- Qu'as-tu apporté, là ?  
>- Un présent, Monseigneur. Pour vous.<br>- Tiens donc. Voyons voir ça. Ouvre-le !

L'homme détacha la corde qui entourait la toile de cuir et ouvrit les pans. Sous les yeux incrédules des hommes présents, se trouvait la carcasse d'une biche parfaitement vidé.

- Les cerfs et les biches sont revenus dans nos bois, Majesté, fit l'homme. Je vous offre ma première prise.  
>- Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardé pour toi et ta famille ?<br>- Pour vous prouver ma gratitude à vous qui avait su rétablir la paix chez nous. Ainsi j'ai une chance de rester avec ma famille et mes fils ne seront pas obligés de se battre. Le retour de ces animaux est la preuve que les Dieux approuvent votre action et ils nous donnent de quoi nourrir nos familles.

Hadès fut ébranlé par le geste de l'homme, mais rien ne transparut sur son visage. Oui, il était ému.

- Cet acte t'honore, Gigant. Qu'on porte cette carcasse à l'intérieur !

Aussitôt, trois commis prirent la bête et la portèrent sur la table du Maître Boucher.

- Débite-la… et donne un cuissot à cet homme. Il l'a mérité.  
>- Bien Majesté.<p>

L'homme se mit à manier ses couteaux et ses hachettes avec une redoutable efficacité. En moins d'une demi-heure, l'animal fut dépecé et découpé. Prenant le cuissot, il le donna au chasseur.

- Merci, Majesté, souffla-t-il en tombant aux genoux d'Hadès à qui il prit la main pour l'embrasser.

Thanatos fut sur le point de dégainer son épée et de tuer le pauvre homme, mais le Roi le stoppa d'un geste de son autre main. Il s'inclina et prit le chasseur par les épaules pour le relever. Malgré son imposante stature, celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Quel est ton métier, Gigant ?  
>- Je… je chasse pour nourrir ma famille et ma femme cultive un petit potager.<br>- Es-tu un bon chasseur ?  
>- Je pense que… oui, Majesté.<br>- Je n'ai pas de Chef de Traque. Veux-tu le devenir ? Tu travailleras pour Giudecca et tu pourras faire vivre ta famille ici. Tu as des enfants as-tu dit ?  
>- Deux… Des garçons…<br>- Et tu ne voulais pas les voir enrôler de force dans l'armée.  
>- Non, Sire. Pas pour une cause qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre.<br>- Et toi l'as-tu comprise ?  
>- J'ai compris que ce qui est illégitime fini un jour par s'effondrer.<p>

Hadès sourit. Gigant était peut-être un homme sans aucune éducation, mais il était intelligent.

- Ici, tes fils recevront une instruction, avec un précepteur. Et ils rencontreront d'autres enfants de leur âge. Est-ce que cela t'intéresse, Gigant ?

Le chasseur serra la main du Roi, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, si fort dans la sienne, qu'Hadès crut qu'il allait lui briser les os. Il retint un mouvement de recul face à la douleur qui lui vrillait les doigts. Gigant avait un regard éperdu de reconnaissance et brillant de larmes contenues.

- Ton rôle sera de repérer et de traquer le gibier afin que mes chasseurs rentrent moins souvent bredouilles. Tu ne prendras tes ordres que de mon Maître de Chasse, Phlégyas.  
>- Oui, Majesté.<br>- Va maintenant et rentre chez toi. Dis à ta femme de te cuisiner au mieux ce cuissot et régalez-vous. Ensuite, dès que tu seras prêt, reviens ici pour prendre tes nouvelles fonctions. Je laisserai ton nom à la caserne et on te montrera où tu vivras avec les tiens.

Gigant tomba encore à genoux et n'en finissait plus de baiser la main de son Roi. Celui-ci le laissa faire. L'homme s'en fut, son cuissot sous le bras, avertir sa femme qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux.

Hadès remonta dans ses appartements et se lava consciencieusement les mains avec de l'eau claire et une préparation moussante et désinfectante à base de fleurs de saponaires et de thym. Un léger gargouillement de son estomac lui rappela que son repas du réveil était bien loin. Il regagna son salon où l'attendait les deux Comtes.

- On va déjeuner ensemble. Markino !  
>- Oui, Majesté ?<br>- A manger pour trois !  
>- Pourquoi as-tu agis de la sorte avec ce… braconnier ? s'insurgea Thanatos en se plantant devant son Roi.<br>- Comme ça, il ne braconnera plus.  
>- Et il te sera dévoué corps et âme, termina Hypnos, plus subtil que son frère.<br>- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi, il t'a offert cette biche, insista le comte de Death.  
>- Il l'a dit lui-même. Pour me remercier de la paix que j'ai offerte à mon peuple avec tout ce que cela implique pour ces fils ! sourit le Roi devant l'incompréhension de son ami.<br>- Tu parles… Qui dit qu'il n'a pas empoisonné la viande ? Qu'il n'est pas au service de Pontos ?  
>- Ce vieillard sénile ? se moqua le Roi. Il a perdu l'esprit. Il ne représente plus aucune menace.<br>- Et ceux qui lui sont restés fidèles et que tu n'as pas emprisonné ? insistait Thanatos, bien décidé à faire valoir son point de vue.  
>- Comte de Death, tu m'ennuies ! Et je n'aime pas que l'on m'ennuie quand j'ai le ventre vide ! Si tu continues, c'est toi que je vais faire jeter au Tartare ! plaisanta Hadès avec un clin d'œil au Comte de Dream, qui sourit doucement.<p>

A la simple évocation de cette prison, Thanatos ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, même sachant qu'Hadès plaisantait. Il ne connaissait pas de pire endroit sur cette terre. Malgré sa réputation terrible et les rumeurs les plus horribles qui couraient au sujet de ce lieu, il y avait pourtant des hors-la-loi persuadés d'être assez malins pour échapper aux geôles du Tartare. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils croiseraient le Duc de Wyvern.

A ce moment, quatre jeunes pages entrèrent avec des plateaux qu'ils disposèrent sur la grande de table et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Les trois hommes s'installèrent et déjeunèrent tranquillement.

- Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir l'avancée des travaux de voiries à l'est, fit le Roi en mordant à belles dents dans un pilon de poulet rôti.  
>- Il me semble que ce tronçon avance moins vite que les autres, remarqua Hypnos en reposant sa coupe de vin sur la table.<br>- C'est pour ça que je voulais y aller. Pour comprendre les raisons de ce retard et voir si je ne peux pas motiver les ouvriers.  
>- Moi, je dois aller aux chantiers navals, déclara Thanatos. Je veux voir où en sont les bateaux de pèche en construction…<br>- Il y a un problème ? demanda le Roi après avoir roté de façon sonore, signifiant ainsi qu'il était repu.  
>- Non, aucun. Il s'agit d'un nouveau modèle plus grand que les autres. Ces trois bateaux devraient pouvoir rester plus longtemps en mer, aller plus loin et donc ramener plus de poissons. C'est une simple visite de routine.<br>- Si c'est le cas, nous en ferons construire d'autres. Bien ! Une balade à cheval ! Je ne connais rien de mieux pour digérer !  
>- Ou vomir, si tu as trop mangé !<br>- Hypnos ! Tu es écœurant !  
>- Oui, mon Roi…<p>

C'est en riant que les trois hommes se rendirent aux écuries.

Ooooo00000ooooO

En fin d'après-midi, Hadès regagna Giudecca avec quatre hommes d'escorte qui le laissèrent à l'entrée du Palais après s'être assurés que leur Souverain rentrait bien, sain et sauf. Dans son bureau, il consigna par écrit les raisons du retard des travaux de voiries qu'il avait visité. Il s'agissait seulement d'une question de terrain plus accidenté qui rendait moins aisé l'acheminement des dalles de pierre. Rien n'était donc à reprocher aux hommes qui travaillaient sur le chantier. Puis il appela un héraut à qui il ordonna de prévenir les populations de la distribution prochaine de nourriture qu'il avait décidé, pour fêter la fin de cette bonne année du Phénix. Il entra dans son salon et s'assit sur un divan, un verre de vin à la main. Il en huma le bouquet et fermant les yeux. Rouge comme du sang, le liquide était la fois doux et légèrement acide sur la langue. Très fruité, il coula dans la gorge royale jusqu'à l'estomac qu'il réchauffa.

- Markino !  
>- Oui, Sire ? fit le Chambellan après un moment.<br>- Fais-moi préparer un bain, bien chaud et quand j'aurai fini, tu diras au Marquis d'Alraune de venir.  
>- Dois-je prévoir votre dîner, Sire ?<br>- Oui, pour deux.

Bien que rompu à l'équitation, le Roi se sentait las. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait plus lourd que d'ordinaire. Aussi, lorsque Markino vint lui annoncer que tout était près, il s'empressa de rejoindre la salle d'eau. Devant la cheminé allumée, un grand baquet de bois garni d'un drap fin, laissait échapper des volutes de fumée. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dans le Palais. La chaleur du volcan était captée pour le chauffer l'hiver et l'été, les conduites d'air étaient tout simplement fermées. Mais Hadès aimait prendre son bain devant les flammes de la cheminée. Observer le feu, se perdre dans la contemplation de ses langues dansantes et brulantes qui semblaient vivantes, le fascinait. Ce spectacle avait un incompréhensible pouvoir apaisant sur lui. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Il était dans un état de somnolence avancée, mais un léger craquement du plancher le ramena à la réalité. Discrètement, il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa dague, pendue au bord du baquet. Qui que se soit, il défendrait chèrement sa vie. Mais c'était inimaginable qu'une personne animée de mauvaises intentions put arriver jusqu'à lui. Et il le savait. Mais la prudence est mère de sûreté, comme dit le proverbe. Puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Markino avait bien dû prévenir le Marquis d'Alraune qu'il le convoquait et celui-ci n'avait pas attendu qu'il en ait fini avec ses ablutions. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du Roi. Il continua à se détendre, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire son invité.

Celui-ci était debout, à trois pas derrière son Souverain et l'observait. Il se savait repéré, mais le jeu l'amusait. Il faisait semblant d'ignorer que le Roi avait conscience de sa présence et Hadès faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était là. C'était au premier qui surprendrait l'autre. Vif comme un chat, le maître des lieux se retourna et aspergea son visiteur qui bondit lestement en arrière un laissant échapper un juron fleuri. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est malin ! Il va falloir que je retourne chez moi pour me changer !  
>- Queen ! Ce n'est que de l'eau ! se défendit le coupable. Mets-toi devant la cheminée et tu seras sec en un rien de temps.<br>- Alors ? Si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? s'enquit le jeune homme en tirant une chaise jusque devant l'âtre pour s'asseoir.  
>- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?<br>- Si, mais je préfèrerais que tu exprimes clairement tes pensées.  
>- Hier c'était la nouvelle lune. Je sais que tu as observé les étoiles, le ciel était clair. Ça m'a toujours intrigué d'ailleurs, ce phénomène.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- La nuit, le ciel des Ténèbres est clair la plupart du temps. Mais dans la journée, il se couvre de nuages épais que le soleil a du mal à percer. Nous pourrions avoir de bien meilleures récoltes s'il brillait plus souvent. Alors, tu as observé les étoiles ?<br>- C'est exact  
>- Queen ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Faudra-t-il que je t'arrache les mots de la bouche ? Qu'as-tu vu dans les étoiles ?<br>- Sors de là et nous en discuterons tranquillement.  
>- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, ça…<br>- Et tu as raison. Allez, sors, je vais te sécher

Le Marquis d'Alraune prit un grand drap de coton et le Roi s'enroula dedans. Le jeune homme s'arma d'un peigne en bois et démêla les longs cheveux d'ébène encore mouillés. Il fit ça avec beaucoup de douceur et de patience. Brusquement Hadès se retourna et fit tomber Queen sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser goulument.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il en desserrant son étreinte à laquelle sa proie n'avait pas tenté d'échapper.  
>- Pourquoi quoi ?<br>- Pourquoi ce que je ressens pour toi est si fort ? Tu m'as ensorcelé, c'est ça ?  
>- Non, pas du tout, sourit le jeune Marquis. Moi je ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'aime. Je t'aime, c'est tout.<br>- J'ai tenu dans mes bras probablement les plus belles femmes du monde, mais c'est d'un homme dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux. C'est à n'y rien comprendre…  
>- Alors n'essaie pas, fit Queen en embrassant son amant. Habille-toi, je dois te parler très sérieusement.<br>- D'accord… J'arrive… Dis à Markino de nous faire servir le dîner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient attablés devant un copieux repas de viandes rôties, de pâtés et de petits légumes. Le vin était plus léger que celui que le Roi avait siroté avant de prendre son bain, mais tout aussi délicieux. Hadès raconta plus ou moins sa journée à son amant qui fit de même. Le Marquis avait passé la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans le donjon qui jouxtait son appartement au château pour mettre au point de nouvelles potions. En observant son Roi, il se demanda une fois de plus si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un puissant magicien qu'Hadès avait décidé de le garder près de lui. Très près. Un proverbe bien connu dit : "Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près". Il voulait croire que les sentiments d'Hadès pour lui étaient sincères et profonds. La plupart du temps, il en était persuadé, mais par moment, il ne pouvait empêcher le doute d'assaillir son esprit et cela l'attristait.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix chaude le tira de ses réflexions et il sourit machinalement. Il eut soudain honte de ses pensées en voyant le regard rempli d'amour posé sur lui. Comment pouvait-il douter ? Hadès lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois ses sentiments. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

- Je songeais à ce que je dois te révéler.  
>- Installons-nous devant la cheminée. Tu veux encore une coupe ?<br>- Non, merci. Ce vin est espiègle et je préfère garder l'esprit clair.

Allongés sur le large banc garni d'épaisses fourrures et de coussins pour le confort, les deux hommes ne disaient rien. Queen regardait les flammes dans la cheminée, lui aussi fasciné par elles. Hadès portait régulièrement sa coupe à ses lèvres d'une main et de l'autre, il caressait le bras du Marquis.

- Alors ? Les étoiles sont-elles si néfastes ?  
>- Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, leur message n'est pas clair, ou du moins, il me semble incomplet.<br>- Explique-toi…  
>- Un conflit menace…<br>- Comment ça ? Personne n'a les ressources en hommes et en matériel pour nous attaquer !  
>- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre, je vais avoir du mal à t'expliquer tout ça ! gronda le magicien.<br>- Très bien, je t'écoute…  
>- Un conflit nous menace dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Nous serons vaincus, mais pas perdants.<br>- Vaincus mais pas perdants ? C'est plutôt contradictoire comme notion, tu ne trouves pas ?  
>- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit que le message des étoiles me paraissait incomplet.<br>- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ?  
>- Ce n'est pas moi qui manque de précision, ce sont elles…<br>- Qui me dit qu'un autre magicien n'interprèterait pas cela d'une autre façon ?  
>- Alors fais appel à quelqu'un d'autre, souffla le jeune homme, blessé par les paroles de son Roi. Mais c'est bien trop facile à voir pour que cela soit traduit d'une autre façon. Même un apprenti magicien saurait le déchiffrer.<br>- Excuse-moi…  
>- Ce n'est rien…, je sais que tu cherches à te rassurer…<br>- Et ce que tu me dis m'inquiète… Ne peux-tu essayer d'en voir plus ?  
>- Tu sais que pour cela, je dois entrer en transe et que je déteste ça. A chaque fois, il me faut au moins deux jours pour m'en remettre.<br>- Je sais, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est important ? Si je dois plonger le Royaume dans une guerre, j'aimerais avoir un minimum d'informations !  
>- C'est normal… Dorénavant, dis-toi que chacune des décisions que tu prendras pourra modifier l'avenir. Et les étoiles me le diront. Si la menace s'éloigne ou si elle se confirme, je le saurai. Et si un doute persiste, alors seulement j'entreprendrai une transe.<br>- D'accord, murmura Hadès en glissant sa main dans la robe de chambre de Queen pour caresser son ventre.

Celui-ci frissonna et sourit. Il savait ce que son amant avait en tête et s'en réjouissait d'avance. Un imperceptible gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand les dents d'Hadès mordillèrent la base de son cou.

Quelques instants plus tard, devant la cheminée, sur l'épais tapis de fourrure, deux corps d'hommes, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, dansaient une merveilleuse sarabande érotique, rythmée par leurs gémissements et leurs plaintes de plaisir…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque Markino entra dans la chambre royale. Le Roi et le Marquis avaient atteint le lit pour s'y effondrer, pêle-mêle. Pas le moins du monde gêné par la nudité des deux hommes dont il avait l'habitude, le Chambellan s'approcha d'Hadès et le secoua pour le réveiller.

- Pardonnez-moi Sire, mais un messager désire vous voir de toute urgence.  
>- D'où vient-il ? marmonna le Souverain d'une voix pâteuse et ensommeillée.<br>- Il a dit que ceci vous renseignerait.

Markino tendit au Roi un sceau sur lequel était gravée une feuille d'arbre et une flamme. Hadès bondit hors du lit et passa sa robe de chambre.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il, pour le coup, parfaitement réveillé.  
>- Il attend dans l'antichambre de la salle du trône. Majesté ! Et votre épée ? s'écria Markino en tendant l'arme au Roi.<br>- S'il était dangereux, tu ne l'aurais pas fait entrer !  
>- Est-ce une raison pour être imprudent ?<p>

Hadès prit son arme et gagna la salle du trône en courant dans les couloirs. Il entra dans l'antichambre et se figea devant la personne qui se trouvait là. Vêtu d'une tenue de voyage légère et poussiéreuse, le messager s'était agenouillé, le visage caché par la capuche de son manteau.

- Qui t'envoie ?  
>- Moi-même !<p>

La personne se releva et découvrit son visage. Hadès eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- Reine Antiope ?  
>- Roi Hadès !<p>

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir cette femme devant lui. Et sa présence n'augurait rien de bon. Il devinait pourquoi elle était là. Enfin, il n'expliquait pas sa présence à elle, mais il n'était pas surpris de recevoir un messager du Royaume des Amazones.

- Je vois que tu as l'air en pleine forme, reprit la Souveraine.  
>- Par les Dieux ! Que fais-tu ici ?<br>- Aurais-tu oublié les règles de l'hospitalité que je t'ai enseignées ?

Pris en flagrant délit de manquement aux règles du savoir vivre, il appela Markino et donna des ordres. Quelques instants plus tard, la Reine Antiope savourait un rôti de dinde froid et buvait une coupe de vin.

- Tes cuisiniers sont excellents !  
>- Que fais-tu ici ? Et à une heure aussi matinale ?<br>- Je suis désolée d'avoir écourté ta nuit. Je suis venue te rappeler la promesse de ta mère.

Hadès soupira. C'était donc bien pour ça qu'Antiope était là. Lorsqu'il fut en âge de comprendre, bien des années après la mort de sa mère, la Souveraine des Amazones lui avait remis une lettre écrite par la Reine Rhéa à l'attention de son fils. Elle lui expliquait pourquoi les Amazones avaient consenti à le prendre sous leur protection. Rhéa avait promis que son fils épouserait la Princesse héritière Penthésilée, et ainsi leur union garantirait la paix et la prospérité entre les deux Royaumes. Ce mariage était la seconde partie de la dette qu'Hadès se devait d'honorer. La première étant d'avoir conçu des enfants avec des Amazones.

- Je vois que tu sais de quoi je veux parler…  
>- Et alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je sais que ce que ma mère t'a dit.<br>- Je suis là pour que tu tiennes son engagement. Il est temps pour toi d'épouser ma fille !  
>- C'est hors de question !<br>- Pardon ? s'exclama l'Amazone, s'étranglant presque avec un morceau de rôti.  
>- Ce n'est pas le moment !<br>- Tu as pacifié ton Royaume, il recommence à prospérer. Oh, certes, il faudra encore du temps pour que les choses aillent vraiment bien, mais c'est en bonne voie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce mariage ne pourrait pas avoir lieu !  
>- As-tu une magicienne qui lit dans les étoiles ?<br>- Evidemment ! Et je sais que le Royaume des Ténèbres est menacé par un conflit !  
>- Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi le moment est mal choisi !<br>- Au contraire ! Mes guerrières seront de formidables alliées et pourront faire basculer le destin. Rien n'est écrit Hadès ! Epouse ma fille, et tu ne seras pas un vaincu même si tu n'es pas perdant.  
>- Je te le répète, c'est non ! A aucun moment ma mère ne t'a donné de délais. Si ce mariage doit se faire, ce sera quand je l'aurai décidé ! Et tu devrais commencer à éduquer Penthésilée pour qu'elle se conduise comme une femme de mon Royaume et non lus comme une Amazone !<br>- Qu'est-ce à dire ?  
>- Que même si je l'épouse, elle ne sera jamais couronnée Reine. Qu'elle devra être obéissante et soumise à son Roi qui sera aussi son Seigneur et Maître. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle se comporte en terrain conquis avec mes hommes. Aucun ne lui obéira. Aucun ne lui est inférieur !<br>- Comment oses-tu… cria Antiope en se levant vivement devant l'affront qu'elle venait d'essuyer.  
>- J'ose ce que je veux ! tonna à son tour Hadès. Je ne suis plus le Prince que tu as éduqué ! Je suis un Roi tout comme tu es une Reine ! Je suis ton égal que ça te plaise ou pas ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est ma mère qui t'as fait cette promesse ! Moi, je ne t'ai rien promis du tout !<br>- Tu veux dire que tu serais capable de ne pas respecter ses dernières volontés ? se risqua-t-elle à demander d'une voix blanche de colère.  
>- Ce n'était pas ses dernières volontés. Ses dernières volontés, je les ai accomplies. Tu oublies que j'étais à son chevet, qu'elle est morte dans mes bras. Ses dernières paroles m'exhortaient à reprendre mon trône le moment venu. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait !<br>- Tu ne devrais pas faire de moi ton ennemi, Hadès ! Ton pays est encore bien faible. Mon armée ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la tienne…  
>- Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que tu obtiendras quoi que ce soit de moi. Et tu ne me fais pas peur. Mais je ne veux pas d'un conflit entre nos deux Royaumes, alors voilà ce que je te propose. Laissons le destin prédit par les étoiles s'accomplir. Mon magicien m'a dit que chacune de mes décisions influencera l'avenir. Et je viens de prendre celle de ne pas épouser ta fille pour l'instant. Voyons ce qui découlera de mon choix. Quand l'échéance sera passée, j'envisagerai alors une alliance avec toi.<br>- Et tes conditions ne changeront pas ?  
>- Non. Penthésilée sera comme je le veux, sinon tu peux commencer à lui chercher un autre époux. De plus, il ne serait pas correct de ma part de mettre ta fille en danger. Si je l'épouse maintenant et que je perds cette guerre comme le disent les étoiles, qui nous dit qu'elle en sortira vivante ? Ou même moi ? Vaincu mais pas perdant ne garantit pas que je serai encore en vie.<br>- C'est un argument, je le reconnais, consentit Antiope après un moment de réflexion. Faisons donc ainsi. Mais je te préviens que je saurai tout ce qui se passe chez toi.  
>- Si tes espionnes se font prendre à l'intérieur de mes frontières, elles seront exécutées. Sans procès. Alors ne gaspille pas inutilement des vies précieuses !<br>- Encore faut-il qu'elles se fassent prendre justement !  
>- Antiope ! Tu as l'âge d'être ma mère mais parfois, tu manques cruellement de lucidité. Les Amazones sont toutes tatouées à leur naissance. Il suffit que je dise à mes hommes à quoi ressemble ce tatouage et où il se trouve et s'en est fini d'elles ! Je t'en prie, soit raisonnable. Il est inutile d'en arriver là. Je sais que tu méprises les hommes, mais si une fois dans ta vie tu dois te fier à l'un d'eux, alors que je sois celui-là.<p>

Antiope s'était laissée emporter par la colère. Mais les paroles d'Hadès étaient sages, elle devait l'admettre. Elle détailla l'homme devant elle. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vingt ans de moins. Elle l'aurait épousé elle-même. Depuis cinq ans qu'il avait quitté son Royaume, il avait changé. Il avait pris de l'assurance, il semblait plus large d'épaules. Son charisme s'était renforcé et son pouvoir de séduction ne la laissait pas indifférente. Et d'après les maîtresses qu'il avait eu chez les Amazones, c'était un amant exceptionnel. Mais quoi de plus normal. Il avait été instruit des arts de l'amour par les femmes les plus savantes en la matière. Un homme redoutable s'il en est, et dans de nombreux domaines.

- Tu peux rester ici et te reposer. Je t'offre l'hospitalité bien volontiers.  
>- Je te remercie, mais mon escorte m'attend à l'extérieur des remparts. Nous allons repartir immédiatement.<br>- Comme tu le désires. Je te souhaite un bon voyage de retour.

Les yeux bleus d'Antiope virèrent au violet sous l'effet de l'insulte. Poliment mais fermement, Hadès venait de la congédier comme une vulgaire servante. Et il l'avait fait sciemment. Il lui démontrait encore qu'il était le seul maître chez lui et qu'il ne la craignait pas. Après lui avoir baisé la main, il la laissa aux bons soins de Markino qui l'escorta jusqu'aux portes du Palais.

Le Roi se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il regarda les reliefs du repas d'Antiope sans les voir. Un mouvement attira son attention.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ?  
>- Assez longtemps, répondit Queen en se glissant jusqu'à lui.<p>

Il posa une main tendre sur son épaule qu'il serra doucement. Hadès ferma les yeux et emprisonna les doigts dans les siens avant de les porter à ses lèvres.

- Quand comptais-tu en parler aux membres du Conseil Royal ?  
>- Franchement ? Jamais… parce que j'avais complètement oublié…<br>- Donc, tu dois épouser cette Princesse… C'est une bonne chose que les Amazones soient nos alliées…  
>- Queen…, soupira le Roi, las.<br>- Elles sont prospères et leurs ressources sont abondantes…  
>- Queen…, répéta le Roi d'une voix plus forte.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Ce mariage n'est pas encore fait. Mes décisions influencent les étoiles as-tu dis, et je viens d'en prendre une. Attendons de voir ce qu'il va en ressortir. Quand pourras-tu me le faire savoir ?<br>- A la prochaine nouvelle lune…  
>- Viens, murmura Hadès en attirant le Marquis sur ses genoux. Je vais te faire une promesse que…<br>- Non ! Ne fais rien de ce genre. Tu ne sais pas si tu pourras la tenir, fit le jeune homme en posant un doigt sur les lèvres royales pour l'empêcher de parler.  
>- Celle-là, je la tiendrai. Si je dois épouser Penthésilée, je l'honorerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle conçoive un héritier. Une fois cela fait, je te promets que je ne la toucherai plus jamais. Elle aura peut-être ma semence, mais jamais mon cœur.<br>- Les femmes te dégoûtent ?  
>- Non, mais je suis amoureux d'un homme. Je t'aime Queen, tu le sais, mais…<br>- … mais la raison d'état ne doit pas s'encombrer de ce genre de considération, je sais…  
>- Effectivement, mais disant cela, tu t'adresses à ton Roi. N'oublie pas que je suis aussi un homme… avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses.<br>- Tu as des défauts, mais tu n'es pas faible. Un homme faible n'aurait pas accompli ce que tu as fait en quelques années pour une terre dont il se souvenait à peine.  
>- C'est encore de ton Roi que tu parles. Ne vois-tu rien d'autre en moi ? Ne vois-tu pas simplement l'homme derrière le Souverain ? Suis-je condamné à n'être qu'une couronne parce que j'en porte une ?<p>

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ces derniers mots que le cœur de Queen se serra. Il étreignit Hadès et caressa ses cheveux encore emmêlés. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Il aimait un homme qui était un Roi. Il devrait toujours le partager avec son Royaume. Mais il l'avait accepté dès le départ. Queen était jeune mais il n'était pas idiot. Il avait parfaitement pris la mesure de ce à quoi il s'engageait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Depuis trois ans, il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Mais maintenant, le Roi semblait vouloir écraser l'homme. Et l'homme, résisterait-il au Roi ?

- Pour moi, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit et je t'aime plus que ma vie. Et tu le sais. Moi aussi, j'ai un statut particulier. Le Marquis d'Alraune est le Magicien du Roi et je ferai tout pour te protéger et protéger le Royaume des Ténèbres. Mais Queen est l'amant d'Hadès et je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux. Parce que ton bonheur est ma priorité. Je pourrais vivre sans le Roi, mais pas sans Hadès.

Celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour du corps chaud et ferme et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux auburn qui se mêlaient aux siens. Par les Dieux qu'il aimait cet homme.

- Il m'arrive parfois d'imaginer que nous avons une toute autre vie… chuchota-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Je ne suis pas Roi… tu n'es pas magicien… nous avons une petite maison… je chasse et tu cultives un bout de terre… tu prépares des potions médicinales, les gens viennent te voir lorsqu'ils sont malades et tu les guéris. Et moi, je suis infiniment fier de toi. Nous sommes heureux et c'est tout…  
>- Mais la réalité est tout autre, mon amour…<br>- D'un autre coté, j'aime ce que je suis. Gouverner un Royaume, prendre des décisions qui vont influencer la vie de milliers d'hommes et de femmes, faire en sorte que l'on soit prospère et fort… C'est un travail gratifiant et qui m'apporte beaucoup de joies…  
>- C'est pour cela que tu es un bon Roi. Parce que tu aimes ton peuple et les Ténèbres. Tu feras toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.<br>- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? fit doucement Hadès en plongeant son regard limpide dans celui parme et brillant d'amour de son amant. Tu es ma force… Sans toi, je ne suis rien…  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtise. C'est moi qui suis honoré de cet amour que tu me portes…<br>- Mais non…  
>- Si !<br>- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de convaincre l'autre, sourit le Roi en embrassant les lèvres humides de Queen qui frissonna délicieusement.  
>- Tu comptes parler de la visite d'Antiope au prochain Conseil Royal ? demanda le Marquis, redevenant plus pragmatique.<br>- Il va bien falloir… Je vais même en convoquer un extraordinaire…

A suivre…

(1) **Éleusis** est une ville de Grèce, en Attique, à 20 kilomètres environ au nord-ouest d'Athènes, sur le golfe de Salamine où un culte était rendu à Dionysos. J'ai choisi de nommer ainsi son Royaume

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p> 


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **UA Médiéval-Fantastique. Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 02<span>**

**Année 10218 du Loup Garou, mois de décembre, Giudecca, Royaume des Ténèbres…**

Le Duc de Wyvern était un homme dur et froid au premier abord. Sa haute stature, son physique puissant entretenu par le maniement des armes, renforçaient l'image charismatique qu'il dégageait. De ce point de vue, il n'avait rien à envier à son Roi. Assis derrière son large bureau, Hadès terminait de lire un rapport. Ceci fait, il reporta son attention sur l'homme devant lui. Il avait remarqué que celui-ci portait en permanence une brigandine. Il s'agissait d'une armure faite de petites plaques de cuir rivetées les une aux autres, par-dessus un gambison, sorte de grosse veste rembourrée de laine et de crins de chevaux, assez épaisse, dont l'intérêt était d'amortir les coups lors d'un combat et ainsi, éviter la fracture autant que possible. Celle que portait le Duc était de facture remarquable. Et si le vêtement était élégant, il n'en remplissait pas moins son rôle de protection. Il avait également un pantalon de cuir épais et des bottes à semelles cloutées. Il était vêtu comme s'il était toujours prêt à se battre. En entrant, il avait négligemment jeté son manteau de laine bordé d'une fourrure d'hiver de martre, sur la chaise à coté de celle où il s'était assis.

- Tu as fait un remarquable travail avec ces bandes de voleurs qui couraient dans le pays, commença Hadès en jouant avec un morceau de cire tombé du sceau rompu du parchemin qu'il venait de lire.  
>- Merci. J'ai fait de mon mieux.<br>- Tu as fait bien plus que ça. Tu as montré au peuple qu'il vivait dans un Royaume sûr et paisible. Tu as renforcé la confiance des gens en leurs dirigeants. Tout ceci est digne d'éloges.  
>- Je te l'ai dit, Majesté, j'ai fait de mon mieux en obéissant aux ordres que tu m'avais donnés.<br>- Et pour ça, je te remercie. Tu sais que j'ai ordonné des festivités pour la fin de l'année. Minos va se charger de la sécurité des convois qui partiront vers chaque lieu où se dérouleront les fêtes. Je veux que tu joignes un de tes hommes à chaque équipe avec ordre de tout regarder, tout écouter et tout rapporter. Nous sommes peut-être nous-mêmes espionnés.  
>- Ce sera fait.<br>- Je te laisse voir ça avec lui. Je sais que vous vous complétez très bien tous les deux.

Alors que les deux hommes discutaient, un rayon de soleil se glissa jusqu'à eux à travers la fenêtre, à la faveur d'une trouée dans l'épaisse brume grise qui le voilait en quasi permanence. Le Duc cligna des yeux et le Roi se retourna pour regarder le phénomène aussi beau qu'il était rare.

- J'ai une autre mission à te confier, poursuivit-il. J'aimerais que tu te renseignes sur les terres qui jouxtent nos frontières. Leur potentiel agricole, défensif, enfin tout ce que tu peux trouver sur elles.  
>- Tu comptes te les approprier ?<p>

Hadès sourit. La perspicacité de Rhadamanthe le ravissait toujours. Avec lui, les mots étaient presqu'inutiles. Il comprenait ce qu'on ne lui disait pas à travers ce qu'on lui disait. Il était inutile de s'encombrer de belles phrases toutes faites avec lui. De plus, ça avait le don de lui porter sur les nerfs. Le Duc de Wyvern n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

- Nos voisins ne sont plus en état de les exploiter. Ce serait dommage qu'elles ne servent pas à nourrir un pays qui a cruellement besoin de développer son agriculture. Pour l'instant, rien n'est encore fait, je veux juste savoir si ces terres sont suffisamment fertiles pour qu'on s'y intéresse.

Rhadamanthe posa sur son Roi un regard goguenard. Il connaissait bien Hadès et avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. Ça sentait le plan d'invasion à plein nez et nul doute que les jumeaux n'y étaient pas étrangers. Peut-être même que l'idée venait d'eux.

- Thanatos et Hypnos ont imaginé un moyen pour que nos voisins se tiennent tranquilles pendant que nous nous installerons chez eux ? tenta-t-il, presque certain de tomber juste.

Le sourire qu'eut Hadès lui confirma que ses suppositions étaient les bonnes.

- J'ai bien fait de te confier le Ministère des Renseignements. Tu arrives aux bonnes conclusions avec un minimum d'informations. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Comment réfléchis-tu ?  
>- Ça je l'ignore, sourit le Duc à son tour en se calant mieux dans son fauteuil. Je dois avoir l'esprit plus tordu ou plus pervers que le votre. Ce qui pour vous relèverait de l'hypothèse la plus saugrenue est pour moi, la plus logique.<br>- Je veux que tu t'attelles à cette tâche le plus rapidement possible. Je ne te donne pas de délais pour y parvenir mais essaie de faire ça rapidement.  
>- Dois-je agir seul ou bien puis-je attacher quelques uns de mes hommes à cette mission ?<br>- Fais pour le mieux. Mais qui que tu choisisses, ils devront être d'une discrétion absolue. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de renseignements.  
>- A tes ordres, Majesté. Pour le cas où mes rapports iraient dans le bons sens pour nous, as-tu déjà une idée de comment tu vas faire pour que le Sanctuaire et les Océans ne se mêlent pas de nos plans… d'expansion ?<br>- J'y réfléchis…  
>- Je vois… Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'idées… J'en ai quelques unes qui pourraient retenir ton attention…, dit-il malicieusement, en jetant son manteau sur ses larges épaules.<p>

Le Duc sourit et s'inclina brièvement devant son Roi qui riait doucement, avant de quitter la pièce. Une mission l'attendait…

Rhadamanthe gagna son appartement. Il ouvrit une armoire et y prit quelques grands parchemins qu'il déroula sur son bureau. Il s'agissait de cartes du monde connu. Au centre étaient dessinés le Royaume des Ténèbres. Au nord, il y avait celui du Sanctuaire et plus haut, le petit Royaume d'Asgard. A l'est, le Royaume des Océans et plus loin encore, celui des Amazones et d'Eleusis gouverné par le Roi Dionysos. Au sud et à l'ouest, la mer avec au-delà, les Royaumes des Reines Artémis, Déméter et Aphrodite qui semblaient, pour l'instant, plutôt bien disposées à l'égard d'Hadès.

Le Duc laissa errer son regard d'or sur la carte, le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains aux doigts entrecroisés. Il connaissait parfaitement la situation de leurs deux voisins. Ils étaient en guerre depuis des années mais les combats n'étaient plus que des rixes ou de petites embuscades, la plus part du temps, aux frontières. Parfois l'un ou l'autre faisait une incursion à l'intérieur des terres de l'ennemi pour piller et saccager. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'aucune armée digne de ce nom ne s'était affrontée sur l'étendue d'une vaste plaine. Où étaient donc les milliers d'hommes et de chevaux qui se ruaient à l'assaut dans la lumière froide et crue d'un soleil levant ? Ces deux pays étaient sur le point de disparaître. Bientôt, le Roi Poséidon affronterait lui-même le Roi Mitsumasa faute de soldats. Si un jour cette guerre se terminait, on ne se souviendrait que du colossal gâchis qui en résulterait.

Au moins celle qu'Hadès avait menée quatre ans plutôt contre l'usurpateur avait été utile pour lui permettre, par la suite, de reconstruire un pays en ruine. Et maintenant, la paix régnait. Certes, la vie était dure, les efforts peu récompensés, mais la tranquillité était une joie que le peuple savourait à sa juste valeur. Rhadamanthe se souvint d'un jour, il y avait un an environ, où il traversait un village. C'était jour de marché et la rue principale était envahie par les vendeurs de fruits et légumes, de tissus, de volailles et de moutons. Marchant à côté de son cheval, il s'arrêta devant un étal où il restait quelques fruits. Il attendait de payer les pommes qu'il avait choisies lorsque devant lui, il entendit la conversation de deux hommes.

- C'est quand même pas facile d'avoir des fruits ici, disait l'un.  
>- Je songe à aller m'installer au nord, expliquait l'autre.<br>- Au Sanctuaire ? Tu es fou ? Même si leur climat est plus clément qu'ici, ils sont en guerre ! Je préfère rester. Je trime dur, mais au moins je trime en paix. Et ma famille est en sécurité.  
>- On arrive à peine à se nourrir ! insistait l'autre, tentant de faire valoir ses arguments.<br>- Et là-bas, y sont pas mieux ! Tu crois que les bandes de pillards vont te laisser de quoi manger ? S'ils ne te tuent pas, toi et les tiens ? Non ! C'est ici chez moi ! Et le Roi fera tout pour protéger son peuple !  
>- Ah… je sais pas… tu n'as pas tort, mais c'est tellement difficile…<br>- Oui, c'est vrai, mais on est tranquille et ça, ça n'a pas de prix !

Rhadamanthe souriait doucement. S'il y avait eu un exode massif des populations jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hadès, maintenant les gens réfléchissaient avant de partir. Personne n'ignorait ce qui se passait chez leurs voisins et ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à préférer rester sur cette terre ingrate, mais calme et paisible. D'ailleurs, certaines sentinelles postées aux frontières avaient mentionné l'arrivée, ou peut-être le retour, de familles entières venant du nord et de l'est. Il laissa une ceinture neuve en cuir pour payer ses pommes au marchand, qui se confondit en remerciements, et reprit sa route, heureux de servir un homme qui inspirait tant de respect et de loyauté. Et fier aussi d'avoir contribué à pacifier le Royaume pour inciter les gens à rester.

Il décida de former quatre équipes de trois hommes. Il ferait lui-même partie de l'une d'elle. Il choisit d'aller à l'est. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion, au cours de ses différentes missions, de se rendre par là-bas. Il dressa mentalement une liste des hommes auxquels il pouvait se fier aveuglément pour accomplir cette tâche. Laïmi, Niobe et Cube seraient parfaits pour diriger chacun une équipe. Restait à trouver ceux qui les accompagneraient. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Voilà une mission que s'engageait bien et rapidement. Il descendit aux cuisines où il se fit servir une copieuse écuelle de ragout de mouton avec une tranche de pain. Un sourire de remerciement et la jeune servante rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est qu'il avait belle allure le Duc. Et chaque jeune femme vivant au château et en âge de se marier, savait qu'il était célibataire. Duchesse, voilà qui en faisait rêver plus d'une.

En quittant les lieux, il ne se gêna pas pour asséner une claque retentissante sur la croupe de la jeune femme qui sursauta et s'offusqua pour la forme. Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle récolta fit battre son cœur comme jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. Rhadamanthe se rendit à la caserne, tout en songeant qu'il ne passerait pas la prochaine nuit tout seul.

Il trouva rapidement les hommes qu'il cherchait et ils partirent tous les quatre à cheval. Une lande vaste et déserte où l'on pouvait voir arriver quelqu'un de loin, où il n'y avait nul endroit pour se dissimuler était encore le meilleur endroit pour discuter sans risquer d'être entendu.

- Je vous laisse le choix des hommes qui vous accompagneront. Le mot d'ordre est la discrétion la plus absolue. Si les choses tournent mal, ne vous laissez pas capturer vivants. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monseigneur, fit Cube, un rien arrogant. Nous avons suffisamment d'expérience pour mener cette mission à bien.<br>- Lorsque vous reviendrez, ne parlez à personne tant que vous ne m'aurez pas vu. Je suis le seul avec le Roi à être habilité à entendre vos rapports. Laïmi et Niobe vous irez au nord, Cube à l'est avec moi. A la frontière, chaque groupe ira de son coté. Ne dépassez pas une journée de cheval à l'intérieure des terres, voir même moins. Déplacez-vous la nuit, trouvez un poste d'observation et restez-y la journée. N'oubliez rien de ce que vous verrez ou entendrez. C'est une mission ordonnée par le Roi en personne, alors soyez digne de sa confiance et de la mienne.  
>- Vous a-t-on déjà déçu, Monseigneur ?<br>- Non, Niobe. Mais toujours réussir finit par endormir la vigilance. C'est cette vigilance qui vous sauvera peut-être la vie. N'ayez rien sur vous qui peut laisser deviner que vous faites partie de l'armée des Spectres. Vous avez d'autres questions ?  
>- Peut-on savoir à quoi sert cette mission de… reconnaissance ? demanda Laïmi qui n'avait encore rien dit.<br>- Non !

Le mot avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Et le regard que leur lança le Duc était plus éloquent que tout les discours. Inutile d'insister, ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Ils devaient juste se contenter d'obéir aux ordres.

- Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, reprit le Duc, c'est que, comme à son habitude, Sa Majesté Hadès agit pour le bien de son peuple et que notre devoir est de l'aider de notre mieux. Rentrons et préparons-nous. Nous partirons demain !

Ooooo00000ooooO

Au bout de quatre jours de chevauchée en ayant contourné le Massif des Lamentations par le sud, le Duc de Wyvern et les cinq hommes qui l'accompagnaient, arrivèrent à la frontière est, celle avec le Royaume des Océans. Il avait été de fort bonne humeur tout le long du trajet. La nuit qu'il avait passé avec la jolie servante, la veille de leur départ, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. La jeune femme, pas farouche pour un sou, s'était montrée fougueuse, inventive et garce juste ce qu'il fallait pour plaire à son noble amant. Il sentait encore la force et la douceur de ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, la chaleur de ses seins, et elle n'avait même pas protesté lorsqu'il lui avait imposé une union contre nature. Par les Dieux, quelle fille !

Après avoir à nouveau fait les mêmes recommandations, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Celui de Cube partit vers le nord et le Duc fit route à l'opposé. Au moment opportun, ils franchiraient la frontière. Après avoir chevauché pendant un très long moment, Rhadamanthe et ses hommes arrivèrent en haut d'une colline. Derrière s'étendait un spectacle comme ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, il y avait des rizières à pertes de vue. A l'abandon certes, mais c'était bien ce qu'ils voyaient. Les tertres qui séparaient les différents bassins ondoyaient comme des vagues, habillant la colline de courbes comparables au corps d'une femme. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans ce paysage. La végétation luxuriante avait repris ses droits et les différentes nuances de vert étaient un régal pour des yeux un tant soit peu sensibles à la beauté de la nature. Le Duc sentit sa gorge se serrer. Combien de tonnes de riz pourraient être récoltées ici ? S'en serait fini des famines à la fin de l'hiver. Il regarda ses hommes et leur sourit. Ils étaient tout comme lui, surpris et fascinés.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle chose existe à seulement quatre jours de cheval de chez nous… murmura l'un d'eux comme s'il craignait que cette vision ne s'évanouisse s'il parlait trop fort.  
>- Le monde est vaste, répondit Rhadamanthe sur le même ton. Nous n'aurions pas assez d'une vie pour tout découvrir…<br>- C'est pour cela qu'il faut apprécier ce qu'il nous offre et l'exploiter judicieusement, sans excès.

Le Duc fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche d'hommes qu'il pensait plus rustres que philosophes. Voilà qui promettait un voyage intéressant et des discussions non moins passionnantes. Ils reprirent la route, toujours vers le sud. En levant les yeux, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir le ciel.

- J'avais oublié à quel point le bleu du ciel est si lumineux… murmura le dénommé Korvac, un sourire dans la voix.  
>- Et moi que le soleil pouvait être si chaud…<p>

En effet, et bien que l'on soit en hiver, l'astre du jour était en train de se faire un régal à rougir la peau pâle de leur visage. Peu habitués à cela, ils ne tardèrent pas à constater douloureusement la traitrise de ce soleil qu'ils trouvaient soudain moins beau. Rhadamanthe ordonna le bivouac à l'abri, en contre bas de la route. Personne ne se douterait de leur présence s'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit. Ils profitèrent de la fin de journée pour se reposer avant de repartir à la nuit tombée. Avant leur départ, ils mangèrent quelques tranches de porc séché, puisqu'il était hors de question de prendre le risque d'allumer un feu ou même de chasser, et remontèrent à cheval.

C'était une nuit sans lune, aussi était-il difficile d'observer le paysage qui les entourait. Ce n'est que lorsque l'horizon se mit à pâlir que le Duc décida qu'il était temps de dormir un peu. Pas longtemps, quelques heures. Ils allaient ensuite passer le reste de la journée à explorer les lieux, chacun prenant une direction différente à partir de leur campement.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Un rayon de soleil vint taquiner les paupières de Rhadamanthe. Il tenta bien de chasser l'importun, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il sortit de sous la peau d'ours dans laquelle il s'était enroulé et réveilla ses hommes. Comme la veille, le porc séché fit office de repas et l'eau de la rivière qui coulait non loin, rafraîchit leur bouche et leur visage. Remontant prudemment vers la route, ils se séparèrent.

Korvac tomba sur ce qui avait dû être des champs de blé ou d'orge. Ce qu'il en restait tendait à le prouver, même si les herbes folles avaient depuis longtemps envahi les parcelles de terres dont les délimitations étaient encore visibles. Il sortit un petit sac de cuir de sa poche et le remplit avec quelques poignées de terre. Bien que desséchée par le manque de pluie, il devina qu'elle était fertile même sans être un expert. Son estomac lui rappela que la mi-journée devait être passée depuis longtemps. Il fit demi-tour pour regagner leur cachette.

Téméyès, l'autre homme qui accompagnait le Duc, trouva des vignobles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Quant à Rhadamanthe, heureusement pour lui qu'il était seul. Il était tombé sur des fraisiers sauvages et il était en train de se gaver à presque s'étouffer. Sa réputation d'homme cynique et glacial en aurait pris un coup si ses hommes l'avaient vu ainsi, dans une attitude aussi infantile. Ses doigts et sa bouche étaient écarlates. Les petits fruits étaient sucrés, juteux et parfumés à souhait. Il n'en avait plus mangé depuis qu'il avait suivit Hadès, quatre ans plus tôt…

Le Prince qu'il était encore, avait poussé jusqu'en Eleusis(1) et c'est dans une auberge frontalière qu'il avait rencontré Minos, Myu et Rune. Les trois hommes lui avait expliqué que la plus part des nobles fidèles au Roi Cronos avaient trouvé refuge sur les terres du Roi Dionysos. Il avait croisé Rhadamanthe alors qu'ils chassaient le même sanglier. Aucun des deux hommes n'était disposé à abandonner la bête.

- Ah ça ! s'exclama Hadès. Seras-tu assez honnête pour reconnaître que cet animal est à moi ?  
>- Pourquoi devrais-je le laisser à une bande de voleurs ? rétorqua Rhadamanthe, la main sur la garde de son épée, près à défendre chèrement son gibier et sa vie, si nécessaire.<br>- Et nous devrions la laisser à un vulgaire braconnier ? lança Minos en s'avançant sur son cheval, menaçant.  
>- Je ne suis pas un braconnier !<br>- Ni nous des voleurs ! rétorqua Hadès. Du calme Achéron ! fit-il en caressant l'encolure du cheval qui piaffait.  
>- Achéron ? tiqua Rhadamanthe. C'est son nom ?<br>- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
>- Je connais une légende qui parle d'un fleuve qui porte ce nom…<p>

Hadès vrilla son regard glacial à l'or liquide des yeux de Rhadamanthe. Se pourrait-il…

- C'est effectivement un fleuve qui coulait… dans le Royaume des Ténèbres…  
>- Tu es de là-bas ?<br>- C'est possible… Et toi ?  
>- C'est possible…<br>- Quel est ton nom ?  
>- Quel est le tien ?<p>

Hadès sourit. Cet homme, seul, face à une troupe d'une huitaine de chevaliers armés jusqu'aux dents, ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il semblait même déterminé à leur tenir tête. L'éclat farouche de son regard doré disait qu'il serait un adversaire redoutable si les choses devaient dégénérer.

- Connais-tu le sceau de la Maison d'Inferno ?  
>- Je le connais… comme beaucoup de monde…<br>- Alors regarde !

Le Prince tendit sa main devant lui et le Duc de Wyvern put voir la bague avec la pierre noire et la double fourche qui en ornait l'index. Il en fut profondément ébranlé, mais n'en montra rien. Il se recula et à la surprise de tous, il posa un genou à terre et inclina la tête.

- Je suis Rhadamanthe, Duc de Wyvern. Si tu rentres chez nous pour reprendre ton trône, je te suivrai.  
>- Duc de Wyvern, fit Hadès qui était descendu de son cheval pour s'approcher du Duc, c'est un honneur pour moi de te compter parmi mes hommes.<br>- Non, Altesse. L'honneur est pour moi !

Hadès attrapa l'avant bras de Rhadamanthe et le serra. Le sourire et le regard qu'ils échangèrent furent les premiers instants d'une franche et profonde amitié. Le Prince lui présenta ses compagnons de route et, après avoir vidé le sanglier, ils le ramenèrent dans une auberge où le patron se fit une joie de le rôtir pour eux.

Après quelques verres d'un vin gras et capiteux, les deux hommes avaient finalement sympathisé et Hadès avait lamentablement roulé sous la table. A son réveil, il constata que le Duc était toujours là, et qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'écurie.

- Ce vin est traitre !  
>- Pas pour ceux qui sont élevés avec ! Les gens du coin en ont l'habitude. Il coule des mamelles de leur mère ! plaisanta Rhadamanthe.<br>- Tu étais ivre aussi ! se défendit piteusement le Prince en se massant les tempes.  
>- Mouais… mais je m'suis pas écroulé, moi !<br>- Tu es toujours décidé à m'accompagner ? demanda Hadès, redevenant plus sérieux.  
>- Oui… mais pas parce que tu es l'héritier des Ténèbres. Je te suis parce que ce vin est révélateur de la personnalité de l'homme avec qui tu le bois. Tu ne l'as pas laissé te dominer. Tu lui as plutôt bien résisté !<br>- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça…, sourit Hadès.  
>- Je ne veux pas suivre un héritier, mais un conquérant ! reprit Rhadamanthe. Et tu es un conquérant. Tu es déjà un Roi même si tu n'as pas encore de trône. Tu es un homme d'honneur et de parole. Tes yeux ne mentent pas et ta poignée de main est ferme et franche. Ta cause est juste et je veux connaître la terre qui m'a vu naître.<p>

Depuis ce jour là, cette amitié n'avait fait que se renforcer. Oui, Rhadamanthe se considérait comme l'ami du Roi et surtout, comme son confident. Il était celui à qui il confiait ses doutes et ses angoisses. Ses joies aussi. Il fut le premier à qui Hadès révéla sa liaison avec Queen. Et le Duc était toujours là, à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour offrir une oreille attentive, une épaule solide et confortable, une présence silencieuse et protectrice. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'Hadès se rendit compte de la capacité de Wyvern à écouter, regarder, mémoriser, à analyser, se faire oublier comme s'il appartenait au décor et surtout, à ne pas parler. Le Ministère du Renseignement était fait pour lui. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Rhadamanthe se mit à l'ouvrage avec acharnement pour des résultats au-delà de tout éloge.

Après s'être goinfré de fraises sauvages, le Duc prit quand même soin d'en rapporter à Korvac et Téméyès. Alors qu'il allait repartir vers leur campement, loin au sud, il aperçut la mer. Demain il l'atteindrait sans aucun doute.

Il fut le dernier à atteindre leur cachette et les deux hommes lui firent part de ce qu'ils avaient vu en mangeant les petits fruits. Dans leurs yeux brillait une reconnaissance sans borne pour cet homme dur mais non dénué de cœur. Au crépuscule, ils reprirent leur route.

Ooooo00000ooooO

En fin de nuit, les trois hommes arrivèrent en haut d'une colline qui donnait sur la mer. Devant eux, une plaine immense s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils dormirent un peu, et à leur réveil, ils se mirent en route. Rhadamanthe descendit vers la côte. Il voulait longer le littoral et surtout s'enivrer les yeux de cette mer si bleue, si belle. Il chevaucha en haut d'une falaise aux bords abrupts et dont le sommet s'inclinait doucement vers la grève Il déboucha sur une baie apparemment habitée. Rapidement, il s'enfonça dans les fourrés et y laissa son cheval pour poursuivre à pied. Prenant beaucoup de précautions, il trouva enfin un poste d'observation adapté. Il avait une vue imprenable sur les activités humaines des lieux sans être repérable.

Il identifia immédiatement deux bateaux de pèche, au large, dont la ligne de flottaison était bien basse. Signe que leurs cales étaient probablement remplies. A terre, installés au soleil, des hommes semblaient réparer des filets, d'autres étaient occupés à vider les poissons avec des femmes et même des enfants.

Il compta sept maisons et ce qui devait faire office de capitainerie et d'auberge. En tout une dizaine d'hommes plutôt âgés, en comptant ceux qui se trouvaient à bord des bateaux, autant de femmes et peut-être une vingtaine d'enfants, dont certains, trop jeunes pour aider les adultes, s'amusaient sur la petite plage de galet.

Un galop de chevaux lui fit tourner la tête. Deux hommes arrivaient, vêtus comme des soldats, en armure et cotte de maille. Aucun fanion ni étendard ne désignait leur rang que Rhadamanthe estima malgré tout élevé. A peine les villageois les virent-ils qu'ils se hâtèrent à leur rencontre pour les accueillir.

- Bienvenue Altesse ! Monseigneur ! entendit clairement le Duc tant il était près.  
>- Bonjour Marjan ! fit le plus jeune des deux hommes. Nous sommes venus constater par nous-mêmes ce qui tient de la pèche miraculeuse. C'est bien ce que vous nous avez dit en venant à Atlantis, non ?<br>- Oui, Altesse, c'est exact. Il y a beaucoup de poisson en ce moment, fit l'homme en entourant de son bras l'épaule de l'enfant près de lui, mais c'est peut-être parce que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de bateaux en mer. Les hommes sont dans l'armée ou mort à la guerre, ajouta tristement le vieil homme.  
>- Probablement, mon ami… En tout cas, vous avez là un futur héraut du Roi ! sourit le Prince en regardant la jeune fille qui avait chevauché quatre jours durant avec son grand-père jusqu'au Palais pour avertir Poséidon. Ils en étaient presque aussitôt repartis, suivis, peu de temps après par le Prince et le Chevalier.<p>

Elle se colla davantage à son grand-père et rougit sous le compliment. Elle devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, l'âge des premiers émois, et le charme de Julian ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Le Duc n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un rictus animal déforma ses traits lui donnant un air dangereux. Altesse. Le Prince héritier en personne venait visiter de simples pécheurs et s'enquérir de leur bien-être. Voilà qui n'était pas commun. Ce qui intriguait le Duc de Wyvern, c'était pourquoi ?

- Kanon ! Penses-tu pouvoir détacher deux ou trois hommes pour aider ces gens ? Après tout, ils ramènent de quoi nourrir le peuple ! Nous devons les aider !

L'interpellé se tourna et se dirigea vers son Prince. Il passa à quelques mètres du Duc qui se figea. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce chevalier. Il lui sembla aussi grand que lui, bien bâti. Il avait dans le regard quelque chose de sauvage et d'inquiétant. Un homme qui n'a peur de rien parce qu'il n'a rien à perdre. Sauf sa vie peut-être, mais elle appartient à son Roi et non plus à lui-même. Ainsi donc, il y avait encore des hommes dont il fallait se méfier dans ce Royaume à l'agonie.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Julian…

Une voix grave, mélodieuse et puissante à la fois. Une voix habituée à donner des ordres, à hurler l'assaut sur le champ de bataille. Une voix douce et profonde capable de vous ensorceler et vous faire perdre votre vigilance. Rhadamanthe sentit son cœur s'accélérer. L'idée d'affronter un tel homme en combat singulier l'excitait et le vaincre, encore plus. Oui, battre un guerrier de sa trempe devait être jouissif à l'extrême.

- Regardez ! cria le Prince en montrant un bateau du doigt. Le filet qu'ils remontent est plein à craquer !

En effet, les pécheurs étaient train de tirer sur le pont, un immense filet en forme de poche. A l'intérieur, des centaines, des centaines de poissons, crevettes, poulpes qui finiraient dans les assiettes des habitants des villages alentours.

- Hélas, votre Altesse nous allons devoir rejeter cette prise à la mer ! regretta Marjan. Nous ne pourrons pas nous en occuper. Si nous la gardons, elle va pourrir sur place. Va Théo !

Aussitôt, le petit garçon qui se trouvait à leur côté courut de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes jusqu' au bout du ponton de bois et agita un petit drapeau rouge indiquant par là qu'à terre, ils ne pouvaient pas en traiter plus. Quelques instants plus tard, les poissons étaient rendus à la mer. Le Prince et le chevalier regardèrent cette scène, impuissants. Toute cette nourriture qui était gâchée alors qu'il y avait tant d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui avaient faim. Mais faute de pouvoir la préparer et l'acheminer dans les différentes villes et villages situés à moins d'un jour en chariot, il était impensable de la garder.

- C'est injuste… murmura l'homme à la magnifique chevelure bleue.  
>- Marjan, reprit le Prince, tu auras des hommes et des chariots pour vous aider. Il semble que ce coin soit le plus riche en poisson et nous avons beaucoup de bouches à nourrir. Kanon, je veux qui tu affectes deux chariots et six hommes à ce hameau.<br>- Six ? Mais Julian, l'armée ne peut…  
>- C'est un ordre, Général SeaDragon ! Et mon père m'approuvera !<br>- Bien, Altesse ! capitula l'homme non sans avoir jeté un regard lourd de reproches à son Prince.  
>- Dans quelques jours, tu auras du renfort, Marjan !<br>- Merci Altesse ! Nous emploierons ces hommes au mieux, je vous en donne ma parole !  
>- Je n'en doute pas, mon ami ! Rentrons, Kanon !<p>

Ce que les deux hommes se dirent par la suite, Rhadamanthe aurait bien aimé l'entendre. Il avait surtout retenu que ce petit village serait bientôt plus fort de six hommes prélevés sur les effectifs de l'armée. Donc des soldats sachant se battre. Il attendit que le soleil soit presque couché pour regagner son campement où il retrouva ses hommes. Chacun fit le récit de ce qu'il avait découvert et le Duc décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Des rizières, des terres fertiles au premier abord, des vignobles, des ports de pêche, sans parler du gibier qu'ils avaient vu dans les forêts où ils s'étaient cachés tout au long de leur mission, plus les innombrables lacs et rivières qu'ils avaient contournés ou traversés, nul doute que le Royaume des Océans était une terre riche et nourricière pour peu qu'il y ait assez de monde pour l'exploiter.

Cinq jours plus tard, le Duc franchissait la herse du premier rempart de Giudecca, les sabots de son cheval claquant furieusement sur les pavés de la route. Il ne prit le temps que de se rafraîchir et de passer des vêtements propres avant de s'écrouler sur les fourrures de son lit.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le lendemain matin, Markino lui apprit que le Roi était sorti. Aussi décida-t-il de voir si le Duc de Griffon était disponible pour commencer à mettre en place la distribution de nourriture en vue de la fête de la fin de l'année. Il arriva devant l'appartement du Ministre de l'Intérieur à la porte duquel il cogna. Une voix lui dit d'entrer. Il trouva celui dont dépendait la tranquillité du Royaume assis derrière un bureau parsemé de parchemins.

- Tu as l'air complètement perdu sous tous ces rapports ! compatit l'homme blond en s'approchant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Mont Elysion.  
>- Et toi très fatigué. Veux-tu manger quelque chose avec moi ?<br>- Volontiers. Je suis venu te parler des convois.  
>- Je m'en doute, sourit son hôte.<p>

Minos se leva et appela son serviteur à qui il donna quelques ordres. Rhadamanthe ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la prestance de son ami. Il avait une élégance naturelle que mettait en valeur des vêtements parfaitement taillés. Il songea qu'il devrait lui demander de lui prêter son couturier.

- Comment envisages-tu l'organisation des choses ? demanda le Duc de Wyvern alors les deux hommes se restauraient.  
>- Le plus simplement du monde, c'est encore le mieux. Les chariots qui transporteront les pommes de terre, les lapins et les volailles seront escortés par une vingtaine d'hommes auxquels tu adjoindras les tiens.<br>- Combien en veux-tu ?  
>- Combien sont nécessaires ?<br>- Le Roi a dit un, mais je peux t'en détacher deux par destination.  
>- Va pour deux. Alors… le Royaume des Océans est-il aussi… merveilleux que ce que nous avons pu en voir en le traversant il y a quatre ans ?<p>

Rhadamanthe sourit à cette évocation. Minos faisait allusion au voyage qu'ils avaient tous fait depuis Eleusis jusqu'aux Ténèbres. Le Royaume de Poséidon se situait entre les deux et l'armée d'Hadès avait été obligée de passer sur les terres des Océans pour rentrer chez elle. Bien que chevauchant la nuit la plupart du temps, les hommes avaient quand même pu se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait là d'une contrée riche et belle.

- C'est encore plus magnifique en plein jour…  
>- Eh bien, prions les Dieux pour que ces terres soient bientôt à nous !<br>- J'ignorais que tu étais au courant…  
>- Je disais au Roi comment j'allais m'organiser justement, il y a quelques jours, et j'ai demandé où tu étais. Il m'a rapidement informé de ta mission, mais sans me donner plus de détails.<br>- Je vois… Je dois le voir pour lui faire mon rapport et je pense qu'il en parlera au prochain Conseil. Quand les convois doivent-ils partir ?  
>- Dans quelques jours. Comme ça, les gens auront le temps de préparer les festivités pour le dernier jour de l'année.<br>- Très bien. Mes hommes seront prêts.

Le Duc de Wyvern quitta son ami et retourna voir Markino qui ne savait toujours pas où était le Roi. Inquiet, Rhadamanthe décida d'aller le chercher. Il se rendit aux écuries où il fit sceller son cheval, un magnifique pur sang Arabe à la robe d'un noir luisant et nuancé de reflets roux. L'animal sentant son cavalier émit un doux hennissement. Le Duc caressa sa monture et la mena hors de l'écurie avant de l'enfourcher et se dirigea vers la porte du premier rempart de Giudecca.

Il traversa le pont qui enjambait les douves et prit la direction de la plaine de la Caïna. Si personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le Roi, lui, savait. Quand Hadès se débrouillait pour disparaître de la sorte, c'est qu'il avait envie d'échapper pour quelques temps à sa couronne. Et dans ces moments là, il gagnait la plaine sur le dos d'Achéron et faisait courir le Frison jusqu'à épuisement ou presque. Il n'y avait que là que le Souverain redevenait un homme comme les autres, anonyme.

Arrivé en haut d'une colline qui dominait la Caïna, le Duc sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Au loin, il vit le cavalier et sa monture lancé au triple galop, ne faisant qu'un. Il éperonna Greatest et rattrapa son Roi sans trop de difficulté. Son pur sang arabe était peut-être un peu moins puissant que le Frison, mais il était plus léger et donc plus rapide. Hadès lui sourit et partit vers la colline qu'avait dévalée le Duc. Celui-ci arriva le premier et fit tourner sa monture pour voir un Achéron fatigué, peiner à parcourir les derniers mètres.

- Tu ne l'as pas ménagé ! lui reprocha Rhadamanthe. Il est en sueur et pourrait tomber malade.  
>- Non. Il est robuste. Mais rentrons quand même, on ne sait jamais.<p>

Côte à côte, les deux hommes et leurs montures prirent le chemin du Château d'Ebène. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Roi après avoir fait un brin de toilette. Les Comtes de Dream et de Death les rejoignirent à la demande du Souverain.

- Les hommes envoyés au nord ne sont pas encore revenus, commença Rhadamanthe. Je pense qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder.  
>- Que peux-tu nous dire sur ces terres, alors ? s'enquit Hypnos.<br>- Il y a tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour le peuple…

Et le Duc fit le récit de ce qu'il avait découvert avec Korvac et Téméyès. Il parla également du petit village de pêcheurs mais sans mentionner la visite du Prince Julian. Ce détail n'avait aucune importance dans l'immédiat. Il répondit patiemment et aussi précisément que possible aux multiples questions de ses trois interlocuteurs. Il ne manquait plus que les deux autres équipes parties vers le nord.

La nuit tombait vite à cette époque de l'année. Fatigué par sa course avec Achéron, le Roi, qui cachait difficilement ses bâillements, décida de mettre un terme à leur entrevue.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de ses appartements, le Duc de Wyvern s'immobilisa un instant. Aussi discret que ce fut, il perçut la présence d'une personne. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il découvrit l'intrus allongé sous les fourrures de son lit.

- Je t'ai fait préparer un bain…  
>- C'est gentil, sourit le Duc en ôtant sa cape, son baudrier et sa brigandine qu'il déposa soigneusement sur une chaise.<p>

Le reste de ses vêtements suivit et c'est entièrement nu, sous le regard appréciateur de son visiteur qu'il entra dans le baquet d'eau chaude. Immédiatement, le bien-être l'envahi. Ils étaient tous des hommes robustes, mais parfois, ils se laissaient volontiers aller aux bienfaits d'un bain ou d'un massage avec des huiles, savamment mélangées par le Marquis d'Alraune. Il ne tarda pas à sentir sur ses épaules deux mains puissantes à la peau calleuse, pétrir ses muscles noués pour en chasser toute lassitude. Un baiser sur sa nuque le fit frissonner et sourire.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda le maître des lieux d'une voix où commençait à percer la somnolence.  
>- Tu n'es pas content ?<br>- Ça dépend des raisons de ta présence…  
>- Envie de chaleur humaine…<br>- Et tu viens vers moi pour ça ? N'importe quel serviteur ou servante du château aurait été enchanté de chauffer ton lit.  
>- J'ai envie d'être passif ce soir…<br>- Je vois… Peux-tu me passer ce drap que je m'essuie ?

Rhadamanthe s'enroula dans l'étoffe douce et sécha sa peau avec l'aide de son visiteur. Il ceignit ses reins avec un autre linge et s'avança vers le lit occupé par un homme séduisant et visiblement déjà excité à la simple idée des instants de volupté qui allaient suivre. Il détaillait le Duc de son regard ocre, ses cheveux gris clairs retombant sur ses épaules musculeuses et lardées de petites cicatrices, récoltées à l'entraînement ou au combat. Une lueur de désir habitait ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas le Duc. Celui-ci commença également à ressentir une certaine impatience dans son ventre. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Valentine, tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?  
>- Rhada, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait l'amour toi et moi. Ne me dis pas que tu hésites !<br>- Non… C'est juste que je suis fatigué et que je ne voudrais pas te décevoir.  
>- Fatigué ? Voyons voir ça…<p>

Sur ces mots, le Comte de la Harpie ouvrit le drap de bain qui cachait l'objet de sa convoitise. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il fit courir ses doigts sur le sexe à moitié dressé. Un infime gémissement l'encouragea à poursuivre. Après quelques savantes caresses, il se pencha vers la hampe de chair orgueilleuse qui attendait toujours plus de flatterie et de la pointe de la langue, il explora l'extrémité avec une lenteur calculée. Le grondement de satisfaction qui parvint à ses oreilles lui tira un sourire. Il se déplaça sur les fourrures et le Duc s'allongea plus confortablement. Aussitôt, Valentine reprit son activité.

- Fatigué, hein ? fit-il en jetant un regard brulant à son amant qui lui sourit.  
>- Tu sais comment faire disparaître ma lassitude…<br>- Je te connais…

Le Comte remonta jusqu'à la bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper un souffle saccadé et terriblement sensuel. Leurs peaux en contact se nourrissaient de nouvelles sensations de contentement. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre avec lenteur et suavité. Leurs corps, encore sous contrôle, ondulaient, créant un magnifique ballet érotique, rythmé par leurs soupirs lascifs.

La tendresse de leur étreinte démentait l'absence de sentiments. Entre eux, il y avait du respect, de l'amitié, de l'attirance, mais d'amour, point. C'est certainement ce qui leur permettait de pouvoir s'octroyer ces moments de plaisir, l'esprit libre. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le lit et Valentine se retrouva sous le Duc. Celui-ci, tel un loup affamé, dévora le corps offert des lèvres et des mains, lui arrachant des plaintes indécentes.

Ecartant les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir contre lui, Valentine prit la main de son amant et se mit à en lécher consciencieusement chaque doigt, son regard perdu dans l'or assombri des yeux de Rhadamanthe. Après l'avoir soigneusement préparé à le recevoir jusqu'à le mener au bord de l'orgasme, le Duc prit possession de son amant avec force et douceur. Le Comte gémit plus fort et longuement en sentant son corps s'ouvrir devant l'invasion charnelle, imposante et brulante. Un sursaut incontrôlable cambra son corps aux muscles durs et tendus. Rhadamanthe entama des mouvements doux et amples. Il se mordit les lèvres sous les vagues de plaisir fabuleux qui le parcoururent intensément.

Le Duc honora son amant avec précaution et délicatesse. Avec passion aussi. Il les mena tous les deux vers le plaisir ultime qui les foudroya de sa puissance sublime. Ils reprirent leur souffle tout doucement, encore engourdis par les ondes de volupté qui s'amenuisaient lentement. Se soulevant sur un coude pour le soulager de son poids, le Duc passa une main tendre sur le visage de Valentine où des mèches de cheveux s'étaient collées avec la sueur.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fougueux, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.  
>- Je dois te dire quelque chose, répondit le Comte en écartant son visage du Duc.<br>- Le ton de ta voix ne me dit rien qui vaille… ou plutôt, il me révèle trop de choses…  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- Tu veux mettre un terme à notre relation ? questionna Rhadamanthe en roulant sur le coté, Valentine venant se serrer contre lui.  
>- Nous n'avons pas vraiment une relation.<br>- Comment appelles-tu ce que nous venons de faire, alors ?  
>- Un agréable passe-temps ? proposa le Comte, feignant l'innocence.<p>

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Va pour un agréable passe-temps. Et il y a une raison particulière à ta décision ?  
>- Je vais me marier.<br>- Non ! T'es sérieux ? sourit le Duc.  
>- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Elle est enceinte. Et je ne suis pas homme à me défiler devant mes responsabilités.<br>- Epoux et père à la fois ! Voilà ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Félicitations ! Mais, es-tu certain d'être le père ?  
>- Oui, certain. Le père de ma future épouse est un négociant en fourrures. C'est par lui que passent toutes les transactions avec l'Hyperborée.<br>- C'est Rock Golem, c'est ça ? Je vois de qui il s'agit.  
>- J'en ai parlé avec le Roi qui m'a proposé de faire de mon beau-père un Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Toloméa. Ce qui donnera un statut à sa fille.<br>- C'est très bien. Il y a bien longtemps que cet ordre n'a plus eu de nouveaux membres.  
>- Rock Golem. Sa fille a dix-neuf ans. Elle est adorable. Un soir, ils ont demandé à faire une halte chez moi. Ils revenaient de Léthé où ils avaient réceptionné une cargaison de fourrures et de peaux du Royaume d'Artémis. Ils habitent au nord de Giudecca, presqu'aux pieds du Massif des Lamentations et ils doivent passer par mes terres, entre autres, pour rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient pris du retard et ils ont demandé à ma mère de les héberger pour la nuit. Elle a accepté et s'est entichée de Dinya. Elle en a fait sa Dame de compagnie. Pour son père, c'était un miracle. Un noble du Royaume qui prend sa fille sous sa protection… J'ai fait sa connaissance lorsque je suis allé voir ma mère qui était souffrante.<br>- C'était il y a quelques semaines, non ?  
>- C'est ça. Je suis resté assez longtemps pour que cette beauté finisse par me tomber dans les bras. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre dans laquelle ma mère m'informait de la grossesse de Dinya. Tu sais que j'ai des principes, alors…<br>- C'est tout à ton honneur, mon ami. J'espère qu'elle te rendra heureux et qu'elle te donnera un fils.  
>- C'est vraiment une fille bien. Je suis allé la voir, il y a quelques jours et tu sais quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas que je l'épouse par devoir. Elle ne voulait même pas me dire qu'elle attendait un enfant.<br>- Ça aurait fini par se voir.  
>- Elle avait l'intention de rentrer chez son père. Mais les chambrières de ma mère s'en sont rendues compte et ont averti la Comtesse.<br>- Tu l'aimes ?  
>- Non, mais ça viendra peut-être… avec le temps.<br>- Et tu veux lui rester fidèle, c'est ça ?  
>- Je ne veux pas donner à mon enfant l'image d'une noblesse débauchée, bien qu'elle le soit. Il aura bien le temps de s'en rendre compte par lui-même.<br>- Et en attendant de devenir un honorable époux et père de famille, que vas-tu faire ?

Le regard lubrique qui répondit à cette question fit éclater de rire le Duc de Wyvern qui se rua sur la bouche du Comte de la Harpie. Bientôt, les gémissements de plaisir et les soupirs emplirent à nouveau la chambre de leurs mélodies indécentes…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Quelques jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi, les douze grands du Royaume étaient réunis dans la salle du Conseil Royal sur ordre de leur Souverain. Les hypothèses allaient bon train entre les hommes qui étaient curieux et à la fois inquiets, il faut bien le dire, de cette assemblée extraordinaire. Les conversations se turent à l'entrée d'Hadès, tout de cuir vêtu, les épaules couvertes d'une lourde cape en velours noir doublé de fourrure de lapin. Après s'être incliné devant lui, chacun pris sa place sur un geste de sa part.

- Markino, note le début de la réunion, fit le Roi à son Chambellan qui officiait en tant que secrétaire, comme à chaque fois.  
>- Messieurs, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, déclara Hadès en préambule. Il semble qu'un nouveau conflit nous menace. Je laisse le soin au Marquis d'Alraune de vous dire ce que les étoiles lui ont révélé.<p>

Ce que fit le Magicien en restant tout aussi peu explicite qu'avec le Roi. Les questions fusèrent bien évidemment, mais le Marquis n'y répondit pas d'avantage, faute de nouveaux éléments.  
>- Je dois également vous faire part d'autre chose, reprit Hadès. Vous connaissez tous mon histoire. Vous savez par qui j'ai été quasiment élevé et instruit. Je vais maintenant vous révéler ce que vous ignorez et que vous êtes en droit de savoir. Si je me suis attaché votre loyauté, c'est en étant franc et honnête avec vous. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à vous mentir.<br>- C'est une entrée en matière des plus inquiétantes, fit le Marquis de Basilic en regardant ses pairs.  
>- J'en conviens… Pour que la Reine Antiope consente à nous accueillir chez elle et nous offre l'asile politique à ma mère et moi, la Reine Rhéa lui a promis que j'épouserai la Princesse héritière Penthésilée. C'est une chose que j'avais oublié jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Antiope est venue en personne me rappeler cette promesse. Inutile de vous dire quelle a été ma surprise. J'ai refusé ce mariage. En tout cas, dans les circonstances actuelles. Antiope m'a dit que sa magicienne avait également lu le même message dans les étoiles.<br>- J'ai réussi à temporiser, poursuivit-il, arguant du fait que je ne voulais pas mettre la Princesse en danger. Queen m'a clairement expliqué que chacune de mes décisions à compter de ce jour, influencerait l'avenir. Mon refus d'épouser Penthésilée est ma première décision. Aura-t-elle un impact sur nos destins, sur mon destin ? Le Marquis d'Alraune nous le dira à la prochaine nouvelle lune.  
>- Eh bien ! s'exclama Thanatos. La Reine des Amazones qui se déplace en personne pour te rappeler ta promesse ! Cette alliance avec les Ténèbres doit revêtir beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux.<br>- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie fait cette promesse, mais ma mère. Et je le lui ai bien fait comprendre. D'ailleurs, une guerre a failli éclater dans l'antichambre même de la salle du trône tant Antiope était furieuse !

Quelques rires coururent autour de la table, mais moururent très vite devant la mine sérieuse du Roi.

- Pourtant, cela m'a amené à réfléchir à autre chose. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà des épouses et même des héritiers. Je ne saurais trop enjoindre ceux pour qui ce n'est pas encore le cas de faire de même. Quelque soit l'issue du conflit qui nous menace, nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas tous vivants. Vos titres et vos terres doivent revenir à vos descendants qui continueront à assurer la prospérité de vos domaines. Et je suis moi-même concerné.  
>- Donc tu vas épouser cette Princesse ? fit le Duc de Wyvern sans regarder Hadès.<br>- Après ce conflit, c'est fort probable…  
>- Et comment fait-on si nous ne voulons pas entendre parler de femmes ?<p>

D'autres rires fusèrent à la remarque de Myu. Il était bien connu que le Comte de Butterfly menaçait de tourner de l'œil à la simple vue d'une cheville féminine ou d'une poitrine trop exposée. Son goût pour les corps fermes et musclés des garçons d'écuries fleurant bon le fumier n'était un secret pour personne.

- Tu lui mettras un sac sur la tête ! le chambra le Baron de Sphinx provoquant l'hilarité générale.  
>- Trêve de plaisanterie ! s'exclama le Roi en tapant trois fois du plat de la main sur la table et qui n'avait pas retenu son fou rire lui non plus. Je veux que vous assuriez votre descendance. Une fois cela fait, il sera inutile de continuer à honorer la mère de vos enfants si cela est au dessus de vos forces.<br>- Devra-t-on l'épouser ? s'enquit Eaque que cette perspective ne semblait guère enchanter.  
>- Ce serait mieux. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, votre épouse sera à même de protéger vos enfants et leur héritage. Alors, il vaut mieux la choisir parmi l'aristocratie du Royaume. Mais en dernier recours, c'est l'état qui se chargera d'administrer vos biens et vos titres.<br>- Et toi, Majesté, intervint à nouveau le Duc de Garuda. Pourquoi attends-tu ? Tu peux tout aussi bien que nous ne pas revenir de cette prochaine guerre.

Hadès regarda le jeune homme d'un œil perçant qui le mit mal à l'aise mais il soutint ce regard inquisiteur sans ciller.

- Tu as raison Eaque. Ne me demandez ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je dois faire. Il faut que j'attende le terme de ce conflit pour arrêter ma décision.  
>- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Qui te succèdera ?<br>- Eh bien… je ferai en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien…  
>- Sans parler de guerre, poursuivit le Baron de Minotaure, rien ne dit qu'un jour ce démon qui te sert de cheval ne va pas te jeter à terre et te piétiner ! Un accident est vite arrivé !<br>- Et je peux aussi tomber dans les escaliers et me rompre le cou ! s'insurgea Hadès. Alors que dois-je faire ? J'arrête de vivre et je me cache au fond de mon lit jusqu'à ce que l'orage soit passé ? Seriez-vous fiers de servir un tel Roi ?

Tous baissèrent la tête. Hadès avait raison. Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient fiés à lui. Ils l'avaient suivi sans discuter. Alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Il venait de leur dire que son instinct lui disait d'attendre, alors ils devaient le croire, ils devaient le soutenir. A eux de faire en sorte que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier lui naisse. Et peu importe qui serait la mère. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Un étrange éclat passa dans le regard du Roi. Chose que le Duc de Wyvern remarqua aisément.

- Et j'en profite pour féliciter Valentine, Comte de la Harpie qui va bientôt convoler avec la fille du négociant en fourrures, Rock Golem que j'ai, pour l'occasion, adoubé Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Toloméa. C'est un titre honorifique, mais c'est grâce à cet homme que nous avons chaud dans nos lits et des vêtements si élégants.

La réunion prit fin sous les félicitations de tous les hommes présents et chacun regagna l'appartement qu'il occupait au Palais. L'idée de festoyer à un banquet de noces leur avait redonné le sourire à tous, même si les paroles du Roi étaient encore dans tous les esprits. Hadès voulait ses hommes près de lui et il leur avait ordonné de faire gérer leurs domaines par un intendant. Ainsi, il les avait sous la main si besoin était comme ce fut le cas pour ce Conseil Royal extraordinaire.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Duc de Garuda jeta son manteau sur un fauteuil. Il se débarrassa au même endroit de la ceinture qui tenait sa dague et son épée. Dans le cabinet de toilette, il versa un peu d'eau dans le bassin en bronze avec une aiguière et s'en aspergea le visage. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa pendant qu'il s'essuyait avec une serviette de lin prévue à cet effet. Il revint dans le salon et se servit une coupe de vin doux. Les paroles du Roi tournaient dans sa tête. Prendre femme et avoir des héritiers. Voilà bien une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il se prit à regretter le temps où tout était encore à faire. Ou il fallait sécuriser les routes, remettre les domaines en état pour qu'ils produisent des denrées alimentaires, superviser les travaux de voirie ou d'assèchement des marécages. C'était une époque ou les choses étaient simples. Un grattement à sa porte le tira de ses pensées.

- Entrez !

Le bruit métallique du loquet lui parvint ainsi que le léger frottement du bois de la lourde porte sur le sol. Les mêmes bruits en sens inverse, la porte était refermée. Eaque ne bougea pas et continua à boire son vin.

- Sers-toi un verre, Minos !  
>- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi alors que tu ne t'es même pas retourné ? lui demanda son visiteur en remplissant une coupe en or.<br>- Tu es le seul à gratter à ma porte. Les autres frappent franchement. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ?  
>- On ne dirait pas que c'est un plaisir…<p>

Eaque planta ses yeux dans ceux de Minos. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer et le Duc de Garuda finit par détourner son regard.

- Je pensais aux paroles du Roi et…  
>- … ça ne t'enchante guère ! termina le Griffon à sa place.<br>- Exact !  
>- Moi non plus ! soupira-t-il en allongeant ses longues jambes sur la table basse entre eux.<br>- Tu crois qu'on peut envisager l'adoption ?  
>- Précise ta pensée.<br>- Eh bien… Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup d'enfants dont le père est mort à la guerre et dont la mère n'est plus en mesure d'assurer la subsistance. Si tu te promènes dans les villes, tu verras ces gosses mendier ou bien chaparder sur les marchés…  
>- Ton idée se serait d'en prendre un et d'en faire ton héritier ?<br>- Pourquoi pas ? L'idée de chevaucher une femme pour qu'elle me donne un fils…

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine d'Eaque. Son sursaut n'échappa pas à Minos qui sourit derrière son verre. Il éprouvait un peu la même chose. Il se leva et passa derrière le fauteuil d'Eaque sur les épaules duquel il posa ses mains.

- Tu es noué, murmura-t-il en massant les muscles à travers la chemise.

Le Duc soupira de bien être et se laissa aller. Sa tête bascula en arrière et il ferma les yeux. Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres de Minos sur les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était plus un reproche qu'une question. Il regardait son ami, surpris et un peu effrayé, il faut bien le dire.

- Je prends ce qui m'est offert… Détends-toi…

Minos appuya d'avantage ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Eaque. Celui-ci se débattit pour échapper à son agresseur, mais vif comme l'éclair, le Duc de Griffon le culbuta sur le sol et emprisonna ses poignets pour l'immobiliser.

- Arr… arrête Minos !  
>- Que j'arrête ? Tu es là à me séduire avec tes regards doux et brillants, tes attitudes enjôleuses et tu voudrais que j'arrête…<br>- Mais jamais je ne t'ai regardé ainsi ! s'insurgea le jeune homme.  
>- Donc tu n'aimes pas mes baisers… Tu n'aimes pas sentir mon corps contre le tien…, ronronna le sensuel agresseur.<br>- Non !  
>- Alors pourquoi tu bandes ?<p>

Minos avait plaqué sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Eaque. L'érection présente trahissait son propriétaire. Le Duc entama une caresse langoureuse et ferme sur le sexe et commença à détacher le pantalon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que de petits soupirs de plaisir s'échappent de la bouche du Duc de Garuda lorsqu'une main vagabonde s'enroula autour de lui. Un petit cri adorable franchit ses lèvres immédiatement léchées par une langue gourmande.

- J'ai besoin de mes deux mains, fit Minos au bout d'un moment.

Il se servit de la ceinture d'Eaque pour lui attacher les poignets au dessus de la tête et il la fixa à l'un des énormes chenets en fonte de la cheminée. Le jeune Duc avait beau se débattre, il lui était impossible de s'échapper. Son tourmenteur se redressa et l'observa, puis lui ôta ses bottes et son pantalon.

- Tu es si séduisant… ça va être un vrai régal de te prendre…  
>- Minos… pas comme ça…non, je t'en prie…, fit Eaque, tremblant… de désir ?<br>- Oh si… et tu vas en redemander…  
>- Non… nnanh…<p>

Minos venait d'engloutir le sexe dressé jusqu'à la garde. La surprise et l'onde de plaisir qui le parcoururent, firent gémir Eaque. Après un long moment de ce traitement, il dut bien s'avouer qu'il aimait ça. Etre ainsi à la merci d'un homme qui n'avait d'autre ambition que de donner et de prendre du plaisir, l'excitait comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se cambra et écarta d'avantage les jambes lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion dans son corps. Loin d'être désagréable, elle complétait ce que Minos faisait avec sa bouche.

- Je savais que tu aimerais, fit celui-ci en se glissant sur le corps chaud jusqu'à la bouche qu'il embrassa avec avidité.

Il se redressa et enleva son pourpoint et sa chemise. Eaque déglutit à la vue de ce corps magnifique, aux muscles durs et saillants, forgés par le maniement des armes. Il gémit en sentant le sexe de son bourreau frotter contre le sien et contre ses testicules. Cette caresse le rendait fou.

- Tu es si obscène dans cette position, susurra le Duc de Griffon avec un rictus de concupiscence, tout en caressant encore le sexe raide. Complètement débraillé, les jambes en l'air et écartées… Je sais que tu n'attends qu'une chose…

Et disant cela, il investit à nouveau l'intimité d'Eaque pour le détendre et l'exciter encore.

- Minos…, haleta le Duc.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je… aanh… hmm…  
>- Dis-moi ce que tu veux…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mignoter<br>- Je… ouiii… c'est bon…  
>- A la bonne heure ! Je savais bien que tu le dirais… tu es si doux, si chaud…<br>- Minos… Viens…

Le Duc de Griffon ne se fit pas prier. Avec beaucoup de douceur et d'attention, il pénétra le corps d'Eaque qui cria de douleur et de plaisir sous l'intrusion. S'immobilisant un instant, Minos en profita pour cajoler son amant de la bouche et des mains. Il ne cessait de lui répéter que sa peau avait un goût de romarin et sa bouche la douceur d'un pétale de rose sauvage, souvenirs de sa jeunesse en Eleusis.

- Détache-moi…  
>- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? sourit malicieusement le Griffon.<p>

Puis il donna un premier coup de rein qui fit gémir le Garuda. Il recommença pour le seul plaisir d'entendre ses miaulements impudiques.

- S'il te plait… Je veux te serrer dans mes bras…

Le murmure au creux de son oreille lui fouetta les reins. Il s'empressa d'accéder à la demande d'Eaque. Aussitôt celui-ci l'enlaça et chercha sa bouche. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent leur donna le vertige.

- C'est bon…, Minoooos…  
>- Oui c'est bon…<br>- Va… aah… plus vite…  
>- Pas encore… tourne-toi… Je vais te saillir comme une jument…<p>

A ces mots, la jouissance du Duc de Garuda explosa entre leurs ventres sans qu'aucune main ne vienne l'y aider. Encore tout essoufflé, il se mit à quatre pattes et tendit sa croupe à Minos qui se mordit les lèvres.

- Regardez-moi ça…, murmura-t-il d'un ton narquois tout autant que rêveur. Une vraie chienne en chaleur…  
>- Pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça ?<br>- Parce que ça t'excite ! Et moi aussi ! Tu es irrésistible comme ça…

Minos flatta les fesses rondes et musclées avant de s'enfoncer entre elles d'un puissant mouvement de hanches. Son amant feula et se cambra. La passion qui dévorait leurs corps était si intense que la délicatesse n'était plus de mise. Emporté par la violence de leur désir, ils le laissèrent s'exprimer par des mouvements brutaux et des mots crus. Le plaisir qui les foudroya à peu de temps d'intervalle les laissa à bout de souffle, épuisés, vidés.

Eaque se retourna sous le corps lourd de son amant et l'enlaça. Sur sa poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts, Minos écoutait les puissants battements de cœur s'apaiser lentement, bercé par leur rythme envoutant.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu te laisses aller si vite, fit-il avec détachement.  
>- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à prendre du plaisir avec un homme beau, séduisant et qui me plait ?<br>- Je te plais ? Tu me trouves beau ? Je suis flatté.  
>- Tu as un charme qui embrase mes sens. Que veux-tu, je ne suis qu'un homme…, répondit le jeune Duc d'un ton blasé.<br>- Dois-je en déduire que tu as effectivement tenté d'attirer mon attention ?  
>- On se connait depuis longtemps toi et moi. Et… depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas… je te trouve… très attirant. Alors il est fort possible que sans le vouloir, j'ai eu des regards ou des gestes équivoques, expliqua Eaque d'une voix douce en déposant un baiser sur le front du Griffon.<br>- Je ne me suis donc pas trompé sur l'expression de tes yeux…  
>- Tu veux peut-être te plaindre au Roi ? plaisanta le Duc de Garuda.<br>- Uniquement si la prochaine fois, tu te refuses à moi. Je te l'interdis !  
>- Je n'en ai nullement l'intention. Mais il se peut que ce soit moi qui te chevauche !<p>

Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent voracement. Le désir enflait à nouveau dans leur corps

- Comment va-t-on faire pour avoir des héritiers ? questionna encore Eaque en resserrant son étreinte.  
>- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire ça, mon ange… Et nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…<br>- Hadès n'a pas tort… Et aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, l'avenir du royaume est autant entre ces mains qu'entre les nôtres.  
>- C'est vrai… Nos fils devront être fidèles et loyaux à leur Roi ainsi qu'à ses descendants. Tout comme nous…<br>- C'est le seul moyen d'avoir un état puissant. Si ces dirigeants avancent tous dans la même direction, rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

Les deux hommes s'étaient relevés et allongés sur les fourrures qui recouvraient le lit.

- Quand je pense qu'il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, nous n'étions que de petits Seigneurs de province. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes les hommes les plus puissants après notre Roi.  
>- Il nous a rendu notre honneur et nos biens, poursuivit Eaque en caressant le torse de son amant. Nous lui devons tout.<br>- Oui, et pour ça, je le suivrai jusqu'en Enfer s'il le fallait. Il ne s'est pas contenté de régner en despote, écrasant le peuple pour montrer sa force. Il a redonné espoir au gens. Il les a nourris, habillés. Il leur a donné des emplois, des maisons mais aussi des lois et une justice. Je suis fier de servir un homme comme lui.  
>- Eh bien au moins nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Hadès est un grand Roi, et même si son règne est encore un peu jeune, je suis sûr que dans l'avenir, il restera tel qu'il est aujourd'hui.<p>

Combien de fois avaient-ils déjà discuté d'Hadès entre eux et avec leurs autres compagnons ? Et à chaque fois, ils le faisaient en employant les mêmes termes. Loyauté, puissance et honneur. Mais aujourd'hui, un nouveau mot s'intégrait à leur discussion : descendance.

- Tu as une idée de qui tu vas épouser ? s'enquit Minos, en souriant, conscient que le sujet n'était pas du goût du Garuda.  
>- Pas la moindre ! Et toi ?<br>- C'est possible… Valentine a apporté de l'eau à mon moulin…  
>- Tu veux épouser une bourgeoise ? railla Eaque.<br>- Une Vicomtesse, très cher ! Une Vicomtesse, veuve et sans héritier. Elle est un peu plus âgée que moi mais encore assez jeune pour porter des enfants. J'ai eu à accompagner Rune qui devait voir comment les magistrats des villes s'y prenaient pour prononcer un jugement. Là, il s'agissait de la possession de quelques vaches et la Dame nous a accordé l'hospitalité. Elle nous a invités à dormir puisqu'il était assez tard. Nous somme repartis le lendemain.  
>- Et…<br>- Elle est séduisante et n'a pas l'air farouche du tout. Je vais aller lui rendre visite plus souvent, et voir quelles sont ses dispositions à mon égard. Mais je pense que je ne lui suis pas indifférent.  
>- Comment se nomme-t-elle ?<br>- Pasiphaé, Vicomtesse de Thalamée. (1)  
>- Et tu vas donc te tourner vers les femmes ?<br>- Comme l'a dit Hadès, jusqu'à ce qu'elle conçoive un héritier…  
>- Et nous ? demanda le Duc de Garuda d'une voix où perçait à peine une pointe de jalousie ou peut-être de tristesse.<br>- Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore marié, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'a pas envie de me partager, sourit Minos, flatté dans son orgueil, en se tournant légèrement vers Eaque.  
>- Je n'aime pas les histoires compliquées…<br>- Fais-moi confiance, celle-ci est limpide… murmura le Griffon en roulant sur son amant qui gémit à ce contact.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le lendemain matin, les Comtes de Dream, de Death et le Duc de Wyvern se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Roi. Après le retour des hommes partis explorer les terres du Sanctuaire, il fallait faire le point sur cette affaire.

- Il y a donc des oliviers et des vergers, résuma Hadès en triturant la bague à son doigt.  
>- Ils ont également vu des champs mais tout est l'abandon comme dans le Royaume des Océans, précisa Rhadamanthe.<br>- Eh bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à décider quand et comment nous allons pouvoir nous… installer et commencer à exploiter ces terres, déclara Hypnos en chassant une poussière imaginaire de son pantalon de laine.  
>- Quand ? Je dirais le plus vite possible, proposa le Duc. Si nous voulons que les champs soient près pour les semailles de printemps, c'est maintenant qu'il faut les préparer. Ainsi que tailler les arbres fruitiers et les vignes si on veut avoir une récolte pour cette année.<br>- Depuis quand es-tu expert en agriculture ? ricana Thanatos.  
>- Depuis que j'ai demandé à nos propres fermiers, figure-toi ! siffla le Duc, glacial. Il y a aussi une chaine de montagne avec des pâturages pour les vaches, les chèvres et les brebis.<br>- La Cordillère du Zodiaque… murmura Hadès d'une voix lointaine.

Un silence s'installa tandis que le Roi réfléchissait. Il n'avait même plus conscience de la présence de ses hommes. Il se remémora les terres qu'il avait traversées chez les Amazones en rentrant chez lui. Des oliveraies, des vergers, des vignobles, des champs de céréales, des potagers à perte de vue, méticuleusement soignés et exploiter avec discernement. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu Antiope parler de famine et les Amazones étaient bien plus nombreuses. Il en fallait des récoltes chaque année pour nourrir un peuple si grand.

- Mettez Eaque dans la confidence. En tant que Ministre des armées, c'est lui qui protègera les colons que nous enverrons s'installer là-bas pour cultiver ces terres. Mettez au point tous les détails. On en reparlera à ce moment là.  
>- Et pour tenir nos voisins à distance ? demanda Hypnos, un air de comploteur sur le visage.<br>- Pour ça aussi, je vous laisse en discuter. Minos m'a dit que tout était prêt pour les festivités de la fin de l'année ?  
>- Oui, Majesté, répondit Rhadamanthe. Nous avons tout préparé, il faut juste attendre la date de départ des convois. Les maires des villes, pour celles qui en ont un, où se dérouleront les festivités auront la responsabilité des chariots jusqu'au moment de la fête. Ils seront aidés en cela par les chefs de villages qui se joindront à eux.<p>

Hadès sourit. Il regarda les trois hommes en face de lui et sourit. Un sourire presqu'enfantin. Il paraissait heureux de voir que cette année du Loup Garou allait se terminer de façon bien agréable. Il espérait que la prochaine commence également ainsi. L'année de la Licorne était considérée comme très positive et étant donné les ambitions du Roi pour les Ténèbres, il formait des vœux pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de sa réputation.

A nouveau, Rhadamanthe vit briller une étrange lueur dans le regard de son Roi lorsque celui-ci détourna les yeux. Une lueur qu'il avait déjà vue lors du dernier Conseil Royal. Il décida de lui en parler si Hadès ne le faisait pas. Une fois, il pouvait admettre s'être trompé, mais là, il était sûr de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence…

A suivre…

(1) Ville de Lacédémone où un culte oraculaire était rendu à Pasiphaé, sœur de la magicienne Circée. Epouse du Roi Minos de Crète, elle est également associée à Séléné, déesse de la pleine lune et second membre de la triade Artémis (nouvelle lune) et Hécate (lune descendante) Source Wikipédia .org/wiki/Pasipha%C3%A9

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p> 


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **UA Médiéval-Fantastique. Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Note** : Retrouvez ce chapitre sur mon site Antarès où vous pourrez voir les photos et écouter les musiques qui y sont associées.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny<strong> : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Concernant "Déicide" Andarta ne l'a pas abandonnée. Tu peux la contacter via le site pour avoir plus de nouvelles.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 03<strong>

**Année 10218 du Loup Garou, dernier jour du mois de décembre, Giudecca, Royaume des Ténèbres…**

Il régnait une étrange atmosphère dans le Palais d'Ebène. Depuis plusieurs jours, tous les serviteurs et servantes s'employaient à décorer la salle de banquet. C'était une pièce immense dont l'un des murs était percé de grandes fenêtres encadrées de lourdes tentures de velours bordeaux brodé d'incarnat. Sur les deux murs qui se faisaient face, les douze blasons des familles nobles du Royaume étaient accrochés. Six d'un côté, six de l'autre. Et sur le dernier, le blason de la famille Royale d'Inferno trônait majestueusement au dessus d'une immense cheminée.

Un feu avait été allumé dès le matin. Il servirait à rôtir les pièces de viandes prévues pour le repas et il chaufferait la salle. Plusieurs cerfs et sangliers étaient au menu ainsi qu'un ragout d'ours qui mijotait déjà dans les cuisines du Palais et dont l'odeur appétissante avait envahie les moindres recoins. Les tourtes à la viande, les pâtés et les légumes qui seraient servis étaient déjà en train de cuire dans les marmites, les fours et les chaudrons.

Au plafond, quatorze roues en fer forgé supporteraient des dizaines de bougies sans compter les chandeliers, torches murales et sur pieds qui éclaireraient le festin et la fête. Devant les fenêtres étaient disposés des tréteaux croisés en bois sur lesquels attendaient d'être callés des tonneaux de vins qui seraient mis en perce au début du repas.

Les tables disposées en U étaient recouvertes de nappes en coton d'un blanc immaculé. Malheureusement, une fois le banquet terminé, elles seraient tout simplement brulées. Les tâches qui les recouvriraient ne pourraient jamais être nettoyées. Le Roi et ses invités seraient assis sur l'extérieur du U tandis qu'au centre, l'espace servirait aux distractions.

Sur les nappes, des coupes en argent avaient été disposées à la place de chacun. Sur le bord, des guirlandes de petits bouquets de plantes odoriférantes comme la lavande ou le romarin poussant en grande quantité à l'est, à la frontière avec le Royaume des Océans, parfumeraient discrètement l'air. Et placés juste derrière, encore des chandeliers pour éclairer la table.

Markino était en proie à la plus grande agitation. Son Roi lui avait confié l'organisation de la soirée et le Chambellan voulait que tout soit absolument parfait. C'était la première fois qu'un tel évènement était prévu depuis l'accession d'Hadès au trône. Il ne devait y avoir aucune fausse note. Alors qu'il reprenait un peu ses esprits, assis sur un siège dans un couloir, un serviteur vint le prévenir que la troupe de troubadours venait d'arriver. Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la grande cour, devant l'entrée du Palais.

Quatre hommes et deux femmes attendaient patiemment, regardant de tous leurs yeux cette énorme forteresse à la silhouette sombre et écrasante. Derrière eux, deux roulottes, chacune tirées par deux chevaux, contenaient très certainement toutes leurs possessions. Markino eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les quatre pauvres bêtes qui semblaient bien mal en point. De toute évidence, elles ne devaient pas manger tous les jours à leur faim. Les troupes de saltimbanques étaient très rares dans le Royaume des Ténèbres et celles qui existaient avaient bien du mal à trouver un public capable de leur donner un peu de nourriture. C'est pourquoi Hadès avait dit à Markino que si ces gens là étaient à la hauteur de ses attentes, il ferait d'eux la Troupe Royale. Ils seraient autorisés à sillonner le pays pour divertir le peuple au nom du Roi et garderaient pour eux tout ce qu'ils ramasseraient que se soit en nourriture, vêtements ou matériel. Hadès ne prélèverait rien sur leurs gains quels qu'ils soient.

Markino avait donc vu deux autres troupes avant et avait retenu celle-ci. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, attendant qu'on leur montre où ils pourraient s'installer pour se reposer un peu avant leur spectacle de ce soir. Le Chambellan les remercia d'être arrivés assez tôt et les confia à un garde qui les conduisit dans un coin de la cour, un peu à l'écart des activités habituelles des lieux. Puis il repartit en courant dans le Palais pour veiller à la préparation des plats. Entre autre. Il ne remarqua même pas le Marquis de Basilic qui le regarda passer avec un air amusé. Jamais il n'avait vu le Chambellan se hâter de la sorte. Secrétaire attaché au Ministère de l'intérieur, sous les ordres de Minos du Griffon, il était en charge de la sécurité du Palais d'Ebène. Rien ne devait venir perturber cette soirée et les hommes qui seraient de garde ne devaient pas être oubliés. Bien qu'ils doivent assurer les rondes sur les remparts et des patrouilles dans les endroits stratégiques de Giudecca comme les étages des appartements du Roi et de ses collaborateurs ou bien encore les couloirs de la prison du Tartare, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient privés de quelques plaisirs comme ceux de la bouche ou ceux de la chair. Nul doute qu'ils recevront la visite d'hommes et de femmes qui s'attacheront à les divertir de la plus… chaleureuse des façons.

Le Palais bourdonnait comme une ruche…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Roi avait décidé de passer sa journée en compagnie de Queen. En milieu de matinée, Hadès avait ordonné aux cuisines qu'on lui prépare un repas froid pour deux.

Arrivé aux écuries, il y retrouva son Magicien occupé à harnacher son cheval, Blood Flower, un pur sang Andalou d'un blanc virginal qui contrastait avec le noir luisant de la robe d'Achéron. Un troisième cheval les accompagnerait, chargé de leur déjeuné et de tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre le plus agréable possible. Queen s'approcha de son amant et lui caressa discrètement la main.

- Où va-t-on ?  
>- Tu verras…, répondit le Souverain en enfourchant sa monture d'un bond puissant.<p>

Queen l'imita et attrapa la longe du troisième animal. Il suivit le Frison qui avait déjà presque atteint le premier rempart. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant Hadès maitriser son cheval pour n'écraser personne tout en lui imposant une allure soutenue. Blood Flower suivait sans peine vu qu'Achéron lui ouvrait le passage. Une fois à l'extérieur des remparts, le Roi jeta un regard en arrière et éperonna sa monture. Achéron fila au triple galop dans la plaine qui s'offrait à eux. Le Marquis ne força pas l'allure, il savait qu'Hadès faisait ça pour permettre à son cheval de se décharger de son trop plein d'énergie. Lorsqu'il le rejoindrait, lui-même ferait courir Blood Flower. Depuis plusieurs jours, l'animal était resté dans son écurie et il avait bien senti qu'il voulait suivre le Frison.

Le Magicien observa le cavalier et sa monture. Il les trouvait magnifiques. Jamais un homme et un cheval ne furent plus assortis que ces deux là. Achéron entama une large courbe, toujours au galop, Hadès couché sur son encolure, l'encourageant de la voix à voler comme un oiseau. Puis, après un bon moment il acheva son demi-tour et revint près de Queen.

- Vas-y ! dit Hadès en tendant la main pour prendre la longe de leur troisième compagnon à quatre pattes.

A peine Queen éperonna-t-il Blood Flower que celui cabra en hennissant. Il lança furieusement ses sabots en avant et bondit vers la plaine et la liberté. Hadès sourit en voyant l'éclat farouche dans le regard de Queen. Il savait qu'il adorait monter l'Andalou mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Le Marquis n'était pas qu'un Magicien. Il était aussi médecin et malheureusement le seul du Palais. Les petites blessures étaient courantes et il était sollicité en permanence. Parfois même la nuit, lorsqu'un garde peu attentif dévalait un escalier mal éclairé sur les fesses et qu'il fallait soigner ses contusions ou une éventuelle entorse. Ou bien quand un boulanger se brulait avec les plaques d'un des fours à pain.

Hadès lui avait bien suggéré de prendre un apprenti, mais Queen avait répondu qu'il ne suffisait pas de connaître les plantes médicinales. Son successeur devrait aussi avoir un don pour la pratique de la Magie. Et c'était bien plus compliqué à trouver. Ce à quoi le Roi avait rétorqué qu'avoir déjà quelqu'un pour l'aider, ce serait bien. Qu'il présente des capacités en matière de magie n'était pas une priorité pour l'instant. Queen n'avait rien répondu, mais il devait convenir qu'Hadès n'avait pas tellement tort. Il pourrait toujours former quelqu'un pour l'aider dans les soins des affections courantes et simples. Il est vrai que ça lui permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour se consacrer à ses recherches et à ses préparations. Il lui avait répondu qu'il y réfléchirait. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de cette journée avec son amant.

- Alors ? Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.  
>- Sur les rives du lac Pyriphlégéton(1) là ou il y a les sources d'eau chaude.<br>- Excellente idée ! s'écria Queen visiblement ravi. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'y suis pas rendu.  
>- J'aime la chaleur qui règne là-bas ! L'air y est tiède et la forêt qui entoure les sources est toujours verte et vivante comme au printemps.<br>- Dépêchons-nous alors ! s'exclama le Marquis. Je veux passez le plus de temps possible là-bas… avec toi…

Le sourire qui accompagna ses paroles eut un effet foudroyant sur les sens d'Hadès qui sourit à son tour. Ils se mirent en route vers le lac qu'ils aperçurent bientôt, à travers la végétation de la forêt. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à une clairière au bord d'une vaste vasque de pierre alimentée par une petite cascade et qui s'écoulait directement dans le lac.

L'air était saturé d'une humidité tiède et la température était agréable. Mais dès qu'on s'éloignait du lieu, l'hiver et le froid reprenaient leurs droits. Le sol était tapissé d'une épaisse mousse verte et douce. Le doux bruit incessant de l'eau était reposant. Il y avait même quelques oiseaux qui lançaient des trilles clairs et joyeux. La surface du bassin était voilée par une brume de condensation, contraste entre la température de l'eau et celle de l'air. L'endroit paraissait presque irréel. Hadès et Queen attachèrent les chevaux et prirent ce qu'ils avaient emporté. Le Marquis étala trois peaux de vache au sol sur lesquelles le Roi déposa deux paniers. Dans l'un, ils trouvèrent quelques fruits, du poulet rôti, un pâté de viande et de légumes. Dans l'autre, un tonnelet de vin, des coupes en argent, du pain frais.

Queen s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Perpétuellement couvert de gros nuages qui semblaient courir, poussés par des vents d'altitude, il offrait de temps à autres une trouée qui permettait d'entrevoir pendant un court instant, sa belle couleur bleue et même parfois, le soleil. Et c'est cela que le Marquis d'Alraune regardait. Le soleil. Hadès leva la tête et sourit, comprenant l'expression ravie qu'il voyait sur le visage de son amant. Il se pencha sur lui et picora ses lèvres de petits baisers.

- Alors ? L'endroit te plait ?  
>- C'est merveilleux, souffla Queen en plantant son regard rêveur dans celui d'Hadès.<br>- Tu as faim ?  
>- Pas encore. Et toi ?<br>- J'ai envie de me baigner…  
>- Tu es fou ? Il fait trop froid !<br>- On se réchauffera, murmura le Souverain avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Il se leva et se déshabilla sous le regard brillant de son compagnon qui se mordit les lèvres à la vue de ce corps puissant qu'il aimait tant. Le Roi se dirigea vers le bassin et y entra. La roche, caressée par l'eau depuis la nuit des temps, était aussi douce que du marbre poli.

- Queen ! Viens ! C'est fabuleux ! s'écria-t-il en roulant dans l'eau chaude.

Puis il plongea et disparut sous la surface pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Le jeune Marquis finit par se laisser tenter et c'est sous les yeux un homme en admiration devant sa beauté, qu'une fois nu, il entra dans l'eau à son tour.

- Tu vois, fit le Roi en s'approchant, l'eau est délicieuse...  
>- C'est vrai, tu avais raison. Par les Dieux, que c'est bon ! soupira-t-il en s'adossant dans un creux de la roche, les yeux fermés.<p>

Incapable de résister plus longtemps au désir qui enserrait ses reins comme un étau, Hadès s'appuya de tout son poids contre Queen et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Aussitôt, il sentit deux bras se nouer autour de son cou. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir ce baiser qui venait d'embraser leurs sens. D'abord, leurs langues s'effleurèrent, comme hésitantes. Puis elles s'enhardirent, glissèrent et s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, intensifiant le désir qui coulait en fleuves de lave dans leurs veines.

Le contact de leurs ventres était brulant. Leurs respirations rauques et leurs gémissements rajoutaient à leur excitation. Quand Hadès abandonna la bouche de son amant pour laisser ses lèvres s'égarer dans le cou puis sur les tétons sensibles, la plainte de satisfaction qu'il recueillit le fit sourire. Il connaissait si bien ce corps. Il savait comment le faire réagir et jusqu'à quel point il pouvait délicieusement le torturer.

De son coté, Queen était démonstratif et bruyant. Si Hadès n'avait pas été son premier amant, aucun n'avait su le satisfaire comme lui. Il cria lorsqu'il sentit une main s'emparer avec possessivité de sa virilité. Une légèrement morsure sur le flanc le fit sursauter.

- Assieds-toi au bord, lui intima son amant.

Il obéit sans discuter et se hissa sur le sol de mousse. Aussitôt, Hadès plongea entre ses cuisses et engloutit voracement la hampe fièrement dressée. Le cri que Queen ne put retenir fit taire les oiseaux qui durent croire à l'arrivée de quelque animal étranger dans leur petit coin de forêt. Pendant un très long moment, le silence de la clairière ne fut troublé que par la mélodie de la cascade et celle des gémissements du Magicien. Gémissements qui redoublèrent d'intensité et de sensualité lorsqu'Hadès le prépara délicatement à sa venue.

Queen était transporté dans un autre monde. Les yeux grands ouverts sur la beauté du ciel, le corps parcourut de sensations d'extase plus intenses les unes que les autres, l'esprit et le cœur pleins d'Hadès, il accueillit son amant en lui avec l'impatience de quelque chose attendue depuis une éternité et qui est enfin là. Délaissant le bleu du ciel pour celui des yeux de son Roi, il s'y noya avec délice.

Dès les premiers mouvements de hanches, ses halètements reprirent de plus belle. Il n'y avait plus ni Roi, ni Magicien. Juste Hadès et Queen, deux hommes qui partageaient un sentiment fort et profond. Deux hommes qui s'aimaient tellement qu'ils auraient pu mourir l'un pour l'autre. Deux hommes qui avaient un rêve commun. S'aimer librement dans un pays en paix. Libres, ils l'étaient. Mais la paix du Royaume n'était pas encore complètement assurée. Le plan d'expansion des terres arables risquait de retarder l'établissement durable de cette tranquillité. Mais pour l'instant, l'un et l'autre se contenteraient d'une partie de ce rêve.

Leur étreinte enfiévrée n'avait pour seuls témoins que quelques oiseaux, des écureuils, trois chevaux et un hibou qu'ils avaient dérangé dans son sommeil diurne. Sans jamais se lasser, Hadès plongeait dans la fournaise du corps de Queen, joignant ses gémissements aux siens. Appuyé sur ses bras, surplombant son amant, il admirait le beau visage de son Magicien transfiguré par le plaisir. La passion qui les habitait semblait ne jamais vouloir atteindre son apogée. Elle allait les emporter et les broyer dans ses déferlantes de volupté qui ravageaient leurs corps en sueur.

Le Roi fut le premier à succomber au plaisir suprême dans un cri rauque que son amant recueillit comme le plus précieux des trésors avant d'être, à son tour, dévasté par la jouissance. Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, l'un sur l'autre, l'un en l'autre, savourant jusqu'à l'extrême, les sensations qui venaient de les balayer comme une tempête de sensualité. Ils se laissèrent aller à la somnolence avec béatitude quand leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à leur bon souvenir.

- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? chuchota Hadès en bécotant son amant qui sourit.  
>- Tu as épuisé toute mon énergie…<br>- C'est parce que tu me rends fou… A chaque fois, c'est comme si c'était la première… Je t'aime tant…  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime… Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours ainsi…<p>

Hadès se souleva légèrement sur un coude et plongea son regard d'un bleu de givre teinté d'une lueur d'inquiétude dans le parme des yeux de Queen.

- Ai-je besoin de te faire une telle promesse ? s'enquit le Souverain d'une voix un peu triste.  
>- J'aimerais entendre la mélodie de ses mots dans ta bouche.<br>- Je te promets de toujours t'aimer comme ça. Tu es rassuré ?  
>- Je n'étais pas inquiet, j'avais juste envie de l'entendre.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Le Magicien était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de direct. Lorsqu'il paraissait manquer d'assurance, c'est qu'il cherchait comment annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et ça, Hadès le savait.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? reprit-il, tendrement pour encourager le Magicien à se confier.  
>- Cette nuit, les étoiles ont confirmé le danger qui nous menace, avoua-t-il d'une traite.<br>- Et tu craignais de me le dire ?  
>- Non, j'essayais juste de rendre ça moins brutal mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.<br>- Il n'y pas plusieurs façon d'annoncer ce genre de choses. Et pour être honnête, je m'y attendais !

Hadès se leva et tendit la main à Queen. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent et s'installèrent sur les peaux pour déjeuner.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
>- Je suis un peu fataliste et lorsque tu m'as informé de cette menace, je savais que quoique je fasse, il me faudrait l'affronter. Aucune des décisions que je prendrai ne l'éloignera. C'est ainsi, c'est mon destin. Il était écrit que je devrai faire face à une situation de ce genre, c'est tout. Il ne sert à rien de la fuir. Tu as lu autre chose ?<br>- Hadès, je crains en effet qu'un évènement plus grave ne vienne s'ajouter à tout cela. C'est encore flou, mais une configuration négative semble se mettre en place.  
>- Un autre danger ?<br>- C'est possible, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Il se peut que ce ne soit rien ou juste une coïncidence. Je surveillerai ça de près. Tu veux du vin ?  
>- Oui, merci. Tu es mon Magicien, mon médecin, mon amant et en plus tu es mon ange-gardien. Que ferais-je sans toi ?<p>

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, emplissant leurs yeux de l'image de l'autre, toujours plus surpris de la force de leurs sentiments.

- Quelqu'un sait où te trouver en cas d'urgence ?  
>- Minos et Markino… Mais ils ne doivent me déranger que si Giudecca se met à flotter en l'air et s'évapore dans un nuage de fumée !<br>- Hmm… un magicien pourrait le faire… le taquina Queen en mordant à belles dents dans une cuisse de poulet.  
>- Tu voudrais faire disparaître la demeure qui abrite notre amour ?<p>

Le médecin baissa les yeux, Hadès était très doué quand il s'agissait de faire culpabiliser les autres. Le Roi eut un sourire vainqueur que lui rendit son amant. Après leur déjeuné, ils se baignèrent encore et firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que Queen demande grâce, les reins broyés par les courbatures. Hadès était insatiable et particulièrement en forme…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Les premiers invités au banquet de fin d'année ordonné par le Roi, commençaient à arriver. Il y a avait des nobles, des aristocrates, de riches marchands accompagnés de leurs épouses, de leurs fils dont ils vantaient le courage et la loyauté, espérant ainsi qu'Hadès ou ses collaborateurs penseraient à eux lorsqu'ils auraient besoin d'effectifs. Ils venaient également avec leurs filles en âge de se marier, nourrissant l'espoir qu'un célibataire de haut rang soit conquis par la grâce, la beauté et les vertus de ces damoiselles. En tout, une cinquantaine de personnes étaient attendues et chacun se faisait un devoir d'assister à la fête. Elle marquait le renouveau des Ténèbres et il fallait pouvoir dire plus tard, en parlant de ce premier banquet pour cette nouvelle ère du Royaume : "J'y étais !"

Dans la salle de réception, Rock Golem, le négociant en fourrures, était là avec sa fille Dinya, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir doucement. Valentine se tenait à ses cotés, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Son futur beau-père ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur sa progéniture qui allait, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant, donner un fils au Comte de la Harpie. Mais Valentine ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait sa future épouse à la dérobée, se disant qu'elle était ravissante et faisait montre de bien plus de noblesse dans son attitude que son père.

La plus part des invités étaient là, il ne restait plus qu'à la noblesse à faire son entrée. Ce qu'elle fit, petit à petit, annoncée par un Markino à la voix claire et forte.

- Le Seigneur Gordon, Baron de Minotaure et son épouse, Dame Ariane.

Vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, le Baron et la Baronne entrèrent dans la salle. Aussitôt, Valentine se porta à leur coté et après avoir salué son ami et sa femme, les invita à faire la connaissance de sa "fiancée".

Quelques unes des Grandes Familles arrivèrent ainsi quand Markino annonça la venue d'une personne qui intéressait Minos au plus haut point.

- Dame Pasiphaé, Vicomtesse de Thalamée.

Le Duc de Griffon en grande conversation avec Rhadamanthe fit volte face. Il avait demandé au Roi de l'inviter, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle viendrait, bien qu'elle ait fait parvenir une réponse affirmative. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. A l'entrée de la salle, en haut des marches, se tenait une femme d'une beauté époustouflante. Il allait faire des envieux. Elle lui sourit en croisant son regard et aussitôt il alla vers elle. La robe bleue qu'elle portait avait de larges manches et le laçage de la taille mettait son buste aux rondeurs généreuses, en valeur. La ceinture faite de disques en argent gravés soulignait la finesse de sa taille et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient librement sur ses fines épaules et son dos. A son front, un diadème en argent s'ornait de trois lapis-lazuli ovales taillés en cabochon.

Le Duc s'inclina devant elle et baisa les doigts qu'elle lui tendait. Là, il remarqua un large bracelet en argent et sur sa gorge un pendentif lunaire accroché à un torque très fin. Elle était la grâce incarnée et les regards de toutes les personnes présentes étaient tournés vers le couple.

- Ma chère, vous êtes éblouissante. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue, lui dit Minos en l'entraînant vers le groupe que le Duc de Wyvern formait avec le Duc de Garuda, les Comtes de Dream et de Death à qui il la présenta.  
>- Notre Royaume recèle des trésors insoupçonnés, déclara Hypnos, un éclat charmeur dans les yeux.<br>- Comment un rustre tel que notre Minos a-t-il pu réussir à vous convaincre d'assister à ce banquet ? s'enquit Rhadamanthe, un rien espiègle.  
>- C'est un homme qui a des arguments convaincants, Messeigneurs, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un doux sourire qui acheva de les conquérir tous. Et je n'aurais raté cet évènement pour rien au monde. Il est porteur de tant de signification pour nous tous.<br>- La Vicomtesse n'a certainement pas les mêmes critères de jugement que les vôtres, se défendit bravement le Duc en couvant son invitée du regard.  
>- Le Seigneur Queen, Marquis d'Alraune, annonça Markino. Sa Majesté Hadès, Souverain des Ténèbres.<p>

Le Marquis entra le premier et alla se poster au coté de Myu et de Sylphide. Hadès arriva enfin. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches, surplombant ses invités, les écrasant de sa présence et de son charisme. Deux jeunes filles défaillirent et perdirent connaissance à la vue de cet homme qui dégageait un magnétisme intense. Aussitôt, elles furent prises en charge par leurs parents et des servantes qui les conduisirent dans un boudoir à l'écart. Un rictus souleva un coin de la bouche royale. Il s'avança, la foule s'ouvrit devant lui, comme par magie et chacun s'inclina avec une déférence non feinte. Certains avaient même dans les yeux une lueur d'adoration pour cet homme qui avait rebâti leur Royaume. Il marcha jusqu'aux tables positionnées en U et se tourna vers ses invités.

- Mes chers amis, commença-t-il d'une voix profonde et chaude, je suis heureux ce soir de vous avoir à ma table pour ce dernier jour de cette année du Loup Garou. Depuis que j'ai repris mon trône, je me suis employé à faire des Ténèbres un pays où il fait bon vivre malgré les difficultés rencontrées. Mais cela n'aurait pas été possible sans votre aide ni celle du peuple. Je crois que nous sommes parvenus à un résultat plus qu'honorable qu'il nous faut fêter. A l'heure où je vous parle, dans toutes les villes du Royaume, j'ai ordonné une distribution de nourriture et l'organisation de festivités qui doivent avoir déjà commencées.  
>- Ce soir, les Ténèbres se réjouissent, poursuivit le Roi, ce soir, les Ténèbres s'amusent et festoient. Je vous invite à prendre place à table pour déguster la cuisine de Giudecca et profiter du spectacle que mes troubadours vous offriront tout au long du repas. Que la fête commence !<p>

Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent une véritable ovation. Les "Vive le Roi !" fusaient de tous cotés et les coupes pleines de vin de levaient pour se vider dans les gorges assoiffées. Pasiphaé trempa les lèvres dans la sienne lorsqu'elle sentit une main saisir délicatement son coude.

- Venez ma chère, nous serons assis près du Roi.  
>- Quel homme extraordinaire ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je comprends mieux la dévotion et la loyauté qu'il vous inspire, mon cher Duc. En sa présence, on se sent prêt à soulever des montagnes !<br>- Je vais être jaloux si vous continuez à le couvrir d'éloges, répondit Minos, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres qui fit sourire la Vicomtesse.  
>- Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être…<p>

Tout en parlant, Minos les avaient guidés jusqu'à leur place. Effectivement, entre Hadès et eux, il n'y avait que le Marquis d'Alraune et le Comte de Dream. Sur un regard du Roi, Markino lança le premier plat et fit percer les tonneaux de vin qui accompagnerait le repas. Remises de leurs émotions, les deux damoiselles qui s'étaient évanouies purent se joindre au banquet. Les regards furtifs qu'elles lançaient à Hadès le faisaient sourire ainsi que Rhadamanthe et Eaque, à ses côtés. Queen, lui, semblait plutôt contrarié.

Des pages entrèrent, chargés d'aiguières et de bassins en bronze qu'ils présentèrent successivement aux convives afin qu'ils se rincent les mains. Puis le défilé des plats commença avec la musique et le spectacle des troubadours. Il y eut d'abord des salades, pour ouvrir l'appétit et un numéro de jonglage avec des balles d'abord puis avec de petites torches enflammées qui recueillit force compliments. Minos admira la dague dont se servait Pasiphaé. Elle la lui confia à sa demande. L'objet avait une lame ondulée, parfaitement aiguisée et une garde représentant un serpent. En la lui rendant, leur doigts se frôlèrent et la jeune femme rougit légèrement en baissant la tête.

Suivit un potage de jus de viandes et de légumes, tandis que la ravissante danseuse charmait l'assistance avec ses mouvements souples et sensuels sur une musique relativement rythmée.

Le vin coulait à flot, les rires s'élevaient autour de la table, Hadès souriait. Il était pour l'instant satisfait du déroulement du repas. De temps à autre, sa jambe touchait celle de Queen qui lui jetait un coup d'œil discret. Il mourrait d'envie de se lever pour l'embrasser avec fougue mais cela aurait été bien trop déplacé et toutes ces jeunes filles, qui rêvaient secrètement de s'attacher le Roi, seraient désespérées. Qui sait, peut-être même iraient-elles jusqu'à commettre un acte définitif. Le Marquis ne broncha pas à cette idée. A vrai dire, ça l'aurait débarrassé de ces donzelles qui ne savaient que battre la paupière et tourner de l'œil à la vue d'un homme beau et viril.

Il devait bien reconnaître que le Roi avait particulièrement soigné sa tenue. Il avait son habituel pantalon de cuir noir assorti à ses bottes, mais à la place de son pourpoint, il n'avait qu'une simple chemise ample en soie noire dont l'échancrure profonde et fermée par un lacet de soie croisé, descendait presque jusqu'à sa ceinture aux maillons en argent. Il avait quand même passé son baudrier où pendaient sa dague et son épée. Les manches de la chemise étaient prises dans deux bracelets canon en cuir qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Et dès qu'il s'était assis, il avait ôté la cape en velours aux épaules et au col recouvert de fourrure de loup. Il était absolument magnifique aux yeux du Magicien et pas seulement aux siens.

Les troubadours venaient de s'installer pour une chanson. L'une des femmes tenait un luth, la seconde d'un cromorne, une flute en forme de J, alors que leurs compagnons s'étaient armés l'un d'une cornemuse et l'autre d'un tambour.

_Pourquoi le prononcer ce nom de la patrie ?  
><em>_Dans son brillant exil, mon cœur en a frémi ;  
><em>_Il résonne de loin dans mon âme attendrie,  
><em>_Comme les pas connus ou la voix d'un ami._

_Montagnes que voilait le brouillard de l'automne,  
><em>_Vallons que tapissait le givre du matin,  
><em>_Saules dont l'émondeur effeuillait la couronne,  
><em>_Vieilles tours que le soir dorait dans le lointain._

Dès les premiers vers et les premières notes, chacun se tut, écoutant avec respect la voix de la chanteuse sur une mélodie mélancolique et les paroles qui parlaient si bien à leur cœur, en particulier à ceux qui avait vécu loin de leur pays.

_Murs noircis par les ans, coteaux, sentiers rapides,  
><em>_Fontaine où les pasteurs accroupis tour à tour,  
><em>_Attendaient goutte à goutte une eau rare et limpide,  
><em>_Et, leur urne à la main, s'entretenaient du jour.  
><em>

_Chaumière où du foyer étincelait la flamme,  
><em>_Toit que le pèlerin aimait à voir fumer,  
><em>_Objets inanimés, avez-vous donc une âme  
><em>_Qui s'attache à notre âme et la force d'aimer ? (2)_

L'ovation qui s'en suivit et le sourire nostalgique du Roi rassurèrent les musiciens quant au choix de leur chanson. Hadès les avait en grande estime, cela ne faisait aucun doute et il eut une pensée pour Markino d'avoir choisi si judicieusement cette troupe.

Les troubadours poursuivirent avec quelques numéros d'équilibres. Puis, la jeune danseuse demanda à quelques invités de lui confier un petit objet personnel. Après avoir pris une tourterelle, elle lui fit rendre l'objet à son propriétaire sous les acclamations étonnées et admiratives des invités.

Le vin aidant, l'ambiance se fit détendue et grivoise à souhait. La danseuse se lança dans un numéro beaucoup plus langoureux et sensuel, propre à alimenter l'atmosphère qui s'installait doucement. Minos se penchait vers Pasiphaé qui riait de bon cœur et répondait aux œillades enflammées qu'il lui lançait. Eaque sentait poindre la jalousie, aussi tentait-il de l'oublier en répondant aux provocations de Myu, Valentine murmurait à l'oreille de Dinya qui rougissait.

Thanatos discutait avec la ravissante fille d'un riche exploitant de minerai sous les yeux ravis de ce dernier et de son épouse, quant au Marquis de Basilic, il paraissait plus intéressé par le fils de ces derniers, un charmant jeune homme de deux ans de moins que lui, bien fait de sa personne, avec de long cheveux gris remontés en queue de cheval et de grands yeux violets.

Chacun s'accorda pour dire que le ragout d'ours était divin. Certains reprirent deux fois des parts de tourtes à la viande et de pâtés. Markino fit recharger pour la quatrième fois les tréteaux qui portaient les tonneaux de vins. A nouveau, les troubadours se mirent en place pour une chanson. La voix d'un homme au ton espiègle, s'éleva.

_Le rideau de ma voisine  
><em>_Se soulève lentement.  
><em>_Elle va, je l'imagine  
><em>_Prendre l'air un moment._

_On entr'ouvre la fenêtre :  
><em>_Je sens mon cœur palpiter.  
><em>_Elle veut savoir peut-être  
><em>_Si je suis à guetter._

_Mais hélas ! ce n'est qu'un rêve ;  
><em>_Ma voisine aime un lourdaud,  
><em>_Et c'est le vent qui soulève  
><em>_Le coin de son rideau. (3)_

Les rires emplirent la salle. Les hommes eurent des commentaires compatissants pour le pauvre voisin énamouré et les femmes louèrent la vertu de cette voisine fidèle à son lourdaud de mari. Mais les esprits et les sens s'échauffaient et les têtes se penchaient de plus en plus lourdement vers leurs voisins ou voisines, glissant un mot coquin ou deux.

Après une pause où les convives se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes, les desserts furent servis accompagnés d'un vin pétillant qui acheva de faire tourner les têtes de ceux qui avaient encore un peu de tenue. Bientôt, les moins résistants furent raccompagnés à leur chambre où ils pourraient cuver leur vin tranquillement jusqu'au lendemain. Ceux qui arrivaient encore à mettre un pied devant l'autre vaquèrent à des occupations d'alcôves bien plus libertines et excitantes.

- C'est assez surprenant de trouver une terrasse comme celle-ci au deuxième étage du Palais, observa Pasiphaé laissant sa main dans celle de Minos que celui-ci avait pris pour la guider à l'extérieur.  
>- Lorsque le Roi l'a trouvé peu de temps après sa prise de pouvoir, il a immédiatement ordonné qu'elle soit remise en état.<br>- C'est un peu comme un jardin sur un toit. En journée, ce doit être bien agréable…  
>- Ça l'est. Vous n'avez pas froid ?<br>- Non, ça va. Et vous ? Vous n'avez qu'une chemise sur le dos.  
>- Je crois que le vin me réchauffe.<br>- Venez…

La Vicomtesse s'assit sur un banc et ouvrit son épaisse cape en une invite à laquelle le Duc ne résista pas. Il s'installa contre elle et Pasiphaé les enveloppa du vêtement. Machinalement, pour être plus à l'aise, Minos passa ses bras autour de la taille fine. Il remarqua qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreille en forme de lune, comme son pendentif. A croire que l'astre nocturne tenait une grande place dans sa vie. Il respira profondément. Un parfum d'anis et de menthe lui parvint. Sans vraiment avoir conscience de la portée de son geste, il prit une mèche blonde et la huma, les yeux fermés et sourit.

- Ce parfum vous va si bien…, murmura-t-il rouvrant les yeux et plongeant dans ceux de la jeune femme.  
>- Merci… Vous avez moins froid ?<br>- Beaucoup moins… J'espère que mon attitude quelque peu cavalière ne vous choque pas trop alors que vous êtes encore en deuil.  
>- Rassurez-vous, il en faut plus que ça pour me choquer. Et puis, nous sommes seuls ici…<br>- En avez-vous encore pour longtemps à pleurer votre époux ?  
>- Pourquoi désirez-vous le savoir ?<br>- Eh bien… une femme aussi séduisante que vous devrait penser à refaire sa vie. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour gérer votre domaine.  
>- Mon intendant est très compétent, se défendit-elle.<br>- Je pense également que vous n'êtes pas faite pour un deuil prolongé.  
>- Et pourquoi donc ?<br>- Parce que vous êtes encore très jeune, vous êtes très belle et désirable. Je suis certain que vous pouvez faire à nouveau le bonheur d'un homme.  
>- Comment pourrais-je faire le bonheur d'un époux alors que j'ai été incapable de donner un héritier à mon défunt mari, souffla-t-elle d'un ton amer.<br>- Vous n'étiez peut-être pas responsable de cela…  
>- Vous seriez bien le premier homme que je rencontre qui ne rendrait pas sa femme responsable de la stérilité de son couple.<br>- Un homme pense que s'il ne peut engendrer, cela remet en cause sa virilité. Et vous savez combien nous sommes susceptibles quand il s'agit de celle-ci… Lorsque cela ne fonctionne pas, il nous faut trouver un responsable en dehors de nous même. Il y va de notre honneur, termina-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, espérant faire sourire sa compagne.  
>- Et notre honneur à nous ? Que croyez-vous que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on ne peut être mère ? On ne sent même plus femme ! L'épouse est toujours la première incriminée ! s'insurgea-t-elle contre ce qu'elle considérait comme une injustice.<br>- Vous avez parfaitement raison. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser…  
>- C'est à vous d'excuser ma saute d'humeur, Seigneur Minos. J'ai beaucoup souffert de ne pouvoir enfanter et j'ai peur que cela ne continue.<br>- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir…chuchota Minos en posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de Pasiphaé.

Il la sentit trembler contre lui et resserra son étreinte.

- Vous frissonnez… Voulez-vous que nous rentrions ?  
>- Je vous remercie… Je vais regagner ma chambre, il se fait tard…murmura-t-elle avec un sourire contrit pour excuser son emportement<br>- Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner ?  
>- Avec plaisir, Seigneur Minos.<p>

Ils regagnèrent la salle du banquet désormais vide où s'activaient servantes et serviteurs pour la remettre en ordre, puis longèrent les couloirs sombres du Palais d'Ebène jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été préparée pour la Vicomtesse. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers son chevalier servant.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Dommage que ce soit déjà terminé. Le temps passe si vite lorsqu'on est en si délicieuse compagnie… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, très chère…<p>

Il prit sa main dans les siennes et baisa les doigts fins sans la quitter des yeux. Un long frisson la parcourut au contact des lèvres douces et chaudes. Elle se laissa prendre au piège de ce regard d'or, presqu'hypnotique. Minos ne lâchait toujours pas sa main.

- La soirée est peut-être finie, commença-t-elle, mais pas la nuit…  
>- Vous mettriez un terme à votre deuil ? s'enquit le Duc, voulant être bien certain d'avoir compris ce que la jeune femme sous-entendait.<br>- A l'instant, murmura-t-elle en l'attirant à l'intérieur de sa chambre…

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de janvier, Giudecca, royaume des Ténèbres… **

Depuis une dizaine de jours, des groupes de colons avaient entrepris de gagner les frontières des Ténèbres pour s'installer sur les terres plus riches des Océans ou du Sanctuaire. Par groupes de trois, les familles volontaires pour cet exode étaient escortées par une trentaine de soldats de l'armée des Spectres pour les protéger mais aussi pour être la main d'œuvre dont les fermiers auraient besoin afin d'exploiter ces terres. Le Duc de Wyvern avait joint deux de ses hommes à chaque groupe avec pour mission d'envoyer des rapports réguliers et surtout de les prévenir en cas danger.

Si les habitants avaient fui ces régions parce qu'elles ne pouvaient plus les nourrir faute de main d'œuvre justement, rien ne disait qu'ils n'en passaient pas de temps à autres à proximité. Et pour l'instant, le Roi avait bien insisté sur la discrétion de leur action. Plus longtemps ils pourraient exploiter ces terres tranquillement, plus ils pourraient faire de réserves en attendant qu'aux Ténèbres, l'assèchement de certains marais permette l'extension des terres arables. Hadès était assis derrière son bureau en compagnie des Comtes de Dream et de Death, du Duc de Wyvern et du Marquis d'Alraune pour finaliser le plan qui devait leur assurer une relative tranquillité.

- Pour cela nous aurons besoin de tes deux meilleurs espions, disait le Roi en regardant Rhadamanthe.  
>- Ils devront passer pour un frère et sa sœur qui fuient les combats et veulent s'installer le plus loin possible, expliqua Hypnos. Parce que passer pour un couple, même un aveugle n'y croirait pas !<p>

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en songeant effectivement que Zelos, Chevalier d'Amphibis, homme difforme et repoussant, ne pourrait jamais se faire passer pour le mari de qui que ce soit.

- Même pour une mission ordonnée par le Roi, Pandore n'en voudrait pas ! confirma le Duc qui avait du mal à contenir son fou rire. Mais ne vous y fiez pas. Ils sont les meilleurs éléments que j'ai. Ils sont redoutables et n'ont aucun scrupule.  
>- Alors c'est parfait, intervint le Magicien. C'est simple, ils devront se débrouiller pour que la jeune femme prenne ce bracelet. Le moment venu, la magie dont je l'ai chargé fera le plus dur pour nous. Ensuite, tes espions n'auront qu'à la récupérer et l'amener ici.<br>- Ça parait simple comme ça, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent changer. L'ambassadeur peut être remplacé après que le bracelet ait été donné, par exemple, releva Thanatos.  
>- Je ne le pense pas, intervint le Roi. D'après notre espion, il vient d'être nommé. Il doit faire ses preuves et pour cela, il doit rester un moment en poste. Nous devons nous assurer de sa coopération. Rhadamanthe, tu les informes de leur mission. Qu'ils partent le plus vite possible. Il va leur falloir au moins vingt jours pour atteindre la ville de Walhalla et le Palais de Glace. Ils seront ralentis par le chariot et peut-être le temps lorsqu'ils atteindront Asgard. Sans parler du temps qu'ils vont mettre à donner le bracelet. Ne comptons donc pas que ce soit fait avant un bon mois au bas mot. Ce délai vous semble-t-il raisonnable ?<p>

Des hochements de têtes approuvèrent et prenant cela comme la fin de cette réunion, les hommes sortirent du bureau du Roi.

- Rhadamanthe ? appela le Roi avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte.

Il lui fit signe de revenir d'un geste de la main. Pas vraiment surpris, le Duc revint s'asseoir face à son Souverain.

- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut absolument que je te parle…  
>- <em>Nous y voilà<em>, songea le Chef des Renseignements. _Il était temps_… Je t'écoute…  
>- Crois-tu qu'il soit possible de retrouver deux personnes qui vivent chez les Amazones ?<br>- La difficulté réside dans le fait de ne pas se faire repérer. Sinon, retrouver des gens n'est pas compliqué.  
>- Ça pourrait l'être bien plus que tu ne le crois…<br>- Majesté, si tu me disais tout, ça me permettrais mieux évaluer la difficulté de cette mission…

Hadès se leva et alla se planter, solidement camper sur ses jambes légèrement écartées, les bras croisés sur son torse, devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Mont Elysion à gauche et la plaine de la Caïna à droite. Depuis quelques jours, en fin de nuit, dès que le ciel se couvrait à nouveau de nuages, une neige fine et douce tombait, recouvrant les terres d'un linceul blanc qui disparaissait dès que le vent tiède se mettait à souffler. Il était encore tôt et des tâches blanches résistaient, de ci, de là, dans les creux et les sillons les moins exposés.

Il raconta d'une traite à son ami, sa vie chez les Amazones. Il avait évoqué à maintes reprises certains détails, mais jamais il ne l'avait ainsi relaté dans sa totalité. Rhadamanthe fut plus d'une fois tenté de poser des questions mais, il se retint, préférant avoir tous les éléments pour juger de la situation.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu penses que tu peux éviter de te marier ?

Le Roi sourit. Une fois encore, Rhadamanthe en arrivait à faire des suppositions qui s'avéraient être exactes, alors qu'Hadès n'avait, à aucun moment, fait allusion au mariage.

- Oui. Qui plus est, Queen le vivrait très mal et pour rien au monde je ne veux le faire souffrir. Ça, c'est hors de question !  
>- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?<br>- Déjà, les localiser. Ensuite, nous aviserons… Si tu pouvais t'en charger toi-même…  
>- Je vais voir comment je peux m'organiser, mais de toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi ce sera quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance. Tu as conscience que nous devrons les enlever ? Les arracher à la seule vie qu'ils aient connue ?<p>

Rhadamanthe avait parlé d'un ton grave, légèrement désapprobateur, comme s'il voulait convaincre le Roi que son idée n'était pas vraiment réaliste. Mais il sentait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Tout au plus, le faire réfléchir.

- Mais que crois-tu que soit leur vie ? Ils ne sont que des esclaves !

Le Duc n'insista pas devant l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans les yeux de son Roi alors que celui-ci venait de se retourner vivement vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais montré, mais le fait d'avoir abandonné ses fils lorsqu'il avait quitté le Royaume d'Antiope avait été un déchirement. Les Ténèbres avaient déjà des héritiers, même si le sang des Amazones coulait dans leurs veines. Un sang royal y était aussi mêlé. A parts égales. Et cela donnait à ces deux enfants, le droit de revendiquer le trône à sa mort. Encore fallait-il qu'ils soient au courant. Mais connaissant Antiope, il ne faisait aucun doute que si Hadès venait à mourir, elle se ferait une joie et un devoir de dire aux deux garçons qui était leur père. Ainsi, par leur intermédiaire, elle aurait la main mise sur leur royaume. N'était-ce pas là ce qu'elle désirait accomplir en lui jetant sa fille dans les pattes, il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

- Je vais réfléchir à un plan d'action, capitula le Duc non sans penser qu'il pourrait faire traîner un peu les choses, avec le fol espoir qu'Hadès ne soit pas trop pressé.  
>- Nous en reparlerons... Merci mon ami…<br>- Ne crois pas que je veuille te dissuader, mais ne serait-il pas plus simple que tu choisisses une épouse et qu'elle te donne un héritier et…  
>- Tu voudrais que je les abandonne aux mains de ces… de ces sorcières ? s'insurgea le Roi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.<br>- Non ! Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles. Je pense juste que si Antiope apprend que tu as des enfants, elle sera peut-être moins vigilante. Tes fils, là-bas, seront moins surveillés, parce qu'ils le sont, c'est certain, et cela me facilitera la tache. Et il est évident que l'aîné resterait ton successeur.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. L'idée du Duc, bien que tirée par les cheveux, n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Elle fit lentement son chemin dans l'esprit du Roi dont les yeux de glace se plissèrent.

- Je pourrais juste faire courir le bruit que j'ai un héritier. Il n'est pas si facile d'entrer dans mes appartements privés pour vérifier qu'un lardon dort dans un berceau à coté du lit que je suis sensé partager avec sa mère. Les espionnes d'Antiope ne pourront que lui ramener la rumeur.  
>- Tu vois… quand tu te donnes la peine de réfléchir un peu, tu arrives même à améliorer mes propres idées, sourit Rhadamanthe.<p>

Un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit Hadès blêmir.

- Et si elle décidait de les éliminer ? Ils ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité ! Elle est tout à fait capable de les tuer pour se venger d'avoir ruiné ses plans !  
>- Tu ne sais même pas si elle a un tel plan, alors calme-toi. De plus, tu l'as persuadé que tu ne ferais rien pour les récupérer, elle n'a donc aucune raison de se méfier de quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes en train de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Je vais d'abord les localiser et voir comment ils sont traités, ensuite, nous aviserons. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne ferai rien qui mette en danger la vie de tes fils !<p>

Hadès fut sensible au ton apaisant et rassurant de Rhadamanthe. Il poussa un soupir de résignation forcée. Il fallait attendre que le Duc ait encore une idée dont il avait le secret pour pouvoir espérer raisonnablement.

Ooooo00000ooooo

Eaque se dirigeait vers les appartements de Minos, Ministre de l'Intérieur de son état, pour une réunion à deux qu'ils avaient programmée quelques jours plus tôt. Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui intima d'entrer. Il recommença, sans plus de succès. Il souleva le loquet de bois et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Minos ?

Il entra lentement, cherchant des yeux l'occupant des lieux.

- Minos, tu es là ?

Il trouva son ami debout la fenêtre de son salon qui lui servait également de bureau. Vêtu d'une tenue pour le moins décontractée, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'étendait aux pieds de Giudecca. Une vaste plaine grise, coupée par la plaie du canyon de l'Achéron et plus loin encore, la mer.

- Minos ? murmura Eaque sans oser s'approcher d'avantage.

Le visage fermée, l'air soucieux, Minos était à des lieux de là. Pourtant, le bruit d'un fauteuil déplacé par quelqu'un qui s'assoit dessus le tira de ses réflexions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton où perçait l'agacement.  
>- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu n'as pas entendu. Nous devons parler de la sécurité des colons, tu te rappelles ?<br>- Excuse-moi, je pensais à tout autre chose…  
>- Je m'en doute…Tu veux en parler ?<br>- Je ne sais pas si tu es la bonne personne pour écouter ce que j'ai à raconter…  
>- Essaie toujours, on verra bien.<br>- Lors de la fête de fin d'année, j'ai passé la nuit avec Pasiphaé…, commença le Duc de Griffon après de longue secondes de silence.  
>- Je sais… Je t'ai attendu, mais j'ai fini par m'endormir, rétorqua le Duc de Garuda, amer.<br>- Je suis désolé, Eaque… Mais tu connais mes plans la concernant…  
>- Et alors ? Tu as regretté de ne pas être avec moi, j'espère…<br>- Non… enfin si… et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas ça…  
>- Alors qu'est-ce donc pour que tu te mettes dans des états pareils ?<br>- Eaque… elle était vierge !

La foudre se serait abattue à cet instant sur le bureau qui séparait les deux hommes qu'elle n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet. Le Duc de Garuda regarda son ami, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant sur son visage s'il ne lui faisait pas là une plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût.

- Tu sais qu'elle a été mariée plusieurs années, quand même, parvint-il à dire d'un ton qu'il souhaitait sérieux malgré le fou rire qu'il sentait poindre.

Une partie de lui s'amusait des déboires de son amant, une autre était curieuse de connaître la suite. Il était très mal à l'aise, mais il ne voulait rien montrer. Surtout qu'il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait. Bien que connaissant les raisons de Minos de s'encombrer de cette femme, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter complètement.

- Evidement et c'est justement ce qui me fait réfléchir depuis des jours. Tu sais ce que ça fait de dépuceler une femme.  
>- Même un homme…<br>- Eaque !  
>- D'accord. Je suis désolé…, fit-il en levant une main apaisante.<br>- J'ai éprouvé la même sensation…  
>- Tu veux dire que tu as… tu as senti… une résistance ?<br>- Exactement. Le lendemain, le drap était taché. Je l'ai changé pendant qu'elle faisait ses ablutions Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise…  
>- Tu lui as fait mal ?<br>- Oui… Elle a crié quand je l'ai prise. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle a été… étonnée.  
>- Tu sais que c'est très désagréable de t'entendre parler de ta nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? bougonna le Duc de Garuda en s'intéressant à ses ongles.<br>- Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas le mieux placé pour entendre ça, mais c'est toi qui as voulu savoir !  
>- C'est vrai.<br>- Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu d'enfant.  
>- Soit le mari avait une petite clé et n'arrivait pas à atteindre le fond de la serrure, soit il ne trouvait pas la serrure, soit il n'utilisait pas la bonne serrure. Tu en as parlé avec elle ? rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'exaspération dans les yeux de Minos qui ne semblait pas goûter ses jeux de mots.<br>- Oui, un peu… Je me suis excusé de lui avoir fait mal. Elle m'a dit que jamais son mari ne lui avait fait éprouver de telles sensations et qu'à chaque fois, son ventre était poisseux de sa semence.  
>- C'est donc qu'il n'a pas trouvé la serrure, conclut Eaque, sûr de lui.<br>- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est effectivement la seule explication. Mais comment peut-on être aussi idiot ?  
>- C'est ce que je me demande. Je ne croyais que ça pouvait être possible… Tu as aimé ?<p>

Cette question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Il semblait aimer retourner le couteau dans cette plaie qu'avait ouverte Minos avec son récit. Mais cette désagréable sensation le confortait dans sa position d'amant trompé. Après tout, c'est d'abord entre ses bras que le Duc de Griffon avait pris son plaisir. Pas dans ceux de Pasiphaé. Elle aurait toujours la seconde place.

- Quoi donc ?  
>- Coucher avec elle ?<br>- C'était très agréable… même si elle manque d'expérience, ce qu'on ne peut lui reprocher vu les circonstances. Elle est très active…  
>- Je vois…<br>- … mais je préfère ton corps.  
>- C'est vrai ? roucoula Eaque, le regard mutin.<br>- Si nous en avions le temps, je te le prouverais sur le champ, sur ce bureau…

La voix de Minos s'était faite plus rauque, chargée de désir. Son regard caressa lentement la silhouette d'Eaque avec envie.

- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps, mais ce soir, j'exigerai des preuves, rétorqua celui-ci, espiègle.  
>- Je t'en fournirai autant que tu en voudras…<p>

Tout en parlant, Minos s'était approché et se pencha sur les lèvres offertes qu'il captura avec avidité. Son amant lui répondit tout aussi férocement, mais le travail les attendait et ils durent se contrôler à regret.

- As-tu songé que tu l'as peut-être engrossée ? lui dit Eaque en tournant la tête pour regarder son amant.  
>- Ce serait formidable… Je n'aurai ainsi plus besoin de l'honorer jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas. Alors qu'as-tu à me dire concernant les colons ?<br>- Les choses se passent plutôt bien mais j'ai reçu des rapports qui font état de petits groupes de civils aux abords des terres que nous exploitons. Il s'agissait plus des vagabonds que de gens organisés pour voyager.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Ils ont été éliminés pour éviter qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte, mais je pense que tu devrais renforcer mes troupes avec les tiennes. Après tout, tu es le Ministre de l'intérieur et nous devons considérer ses territoires comme faisant partis du Royaume. Les hommes de ta police ressemblent plus à des civils que mes soldats. On y gagnerait en discrétion.  
>- Le Roi est au courant ? s'enquit encore le Duc de Griffon.<br>- Non, mais on peut aller le voir. On devrait aussi le dire à Hypnos.  
>- Je suis d'accord. Et pour les hommes, Giudecca est parfaitement sécurisée et beaucoup de mes troupes se contentent de s'entraîner à longueur de journée. Et encore c'est parce qu'ils ont peur que je ne vienne voir ce qu'ils font, sinon, ils se souleraient du matin au soir.<br>- Tu veux dire que tu es en sureffectif ?  
>- Oui et non. Il y a encore des régions assez reculées du Royaume que j'aimerais mieux sécuriser, mais ce n'est pas urgent.<br>- Bien. Je vais voir si je peux te donner une estimation des besoins des colonies. Et si Hadès peut nous recevoir, je viendrais te chercher.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Et n'oublie pas ce soir !  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- Je veux des preuves !

La porte se referma sur le sourire aguicheur du Duc de Garuda. Minos replongea aussitôt dans ses rapports, mais il eut un peu de mal à se concentrer. Pasiphaé ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion franche avec elle. Il fallait qu'il sache… Oui, il fallait…

Dans le couloir, Eaque marchait vite pour rejoindre son appartement et son bureau. Sa cape virevoltait derrière lui, ses talons claquaient rageusement sur le sol. Ce que Minos venait de lui apprendre l'avait mis en colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Non. C'est à elle qu'il en voulait. Elle qui s'était trouvée là, avec son château, son hospitalité, sa gentillesses, sa beauté, sa solitude. Il claqua violemment la porte de son appartement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Une rage sourde coulait dans ses veines. Il se leva et se servit une coupe de vin. S'il s'enivrait, peut-être lui trouverait-il des circonstances atténuantes ? Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il devait réfléchir à tout ça calmement, l'esprit clair et de façon objective. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Etre objectif. Voilà bien une chose dont il était incapable parce que son amant était impliqué dans cette histoire. Histoire complètement farfelue, soit dit en passant. Comment une femme mariée pendant plusieurs années pourrait-elle encore être vierge ? Pourtant les explications de Minos ne sauraient être mises en doute.

Et puis, pourquoi réagissait-il de façon si intense ? Minos allait épouser cette femme. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le trompait. Ils étaient amants désormais, certes, mais ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Alors pourquoi était-il en colère ?

- Serais-je jaloux ? murmura-t-il en souriant, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même. Bêtise ! La jalousie, c'est bon pour les femmes et leur esprit romanesque.

Il tapotait sur la table avec ses doigts dont le pouce s'ornait d'une bague en argent gravée d'arabesques. Non, la jalousie n'était pas pour les hommes.

- Pourquoi suis-je si impatient d'être à ce soir ? dit-il encore à voix haute comme s'il voulait rendre plus réels ses états d'âmes. Pourquoi quand je pense à lui, mon désir s'embrase-t-il ? Et quand je pense à elle, j'ai envie de la tuer ? Après tout, ce n'est pas bien méchant. Ce ne sera que le temps qu'elle tombe enceinte. Ensuite, Minos passera le plus clair de son temps à Giudecca.

Et lui-même devait également penser à assurer sa descendance. Par la fenêtre, il voyait les mouettes partir en mer pour se nourrir. Les animaux ne s'embarrassaient pas de sentiments. Ils trouvaient un partenaire, s'accouplaient, procréaient et ça s'arrêtait là. Ensuite, ils passaient à un autre et le cycle recommençait. Pourquoi les hommes devaient-ils avoir des sentiments ? Des états d'âmes ? La vie serait tellement plus simple.

Il finit par reléguer ses réflexions dans un coin de son esprit pour se consacrer à son travail. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper des affectations des nouveaux soldats qui avaient été jugés aptes à rejoindre l'Armée des Spectres…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir été reçu par le Roi avec Eaque et Hypnos, Minos galopait rapidement vers le château de Thalamée. Sous les sollicitations de son cavalier, Thread filait comme le vent. Le Duc n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à cette nuit avec Pasiphaé et ce qu'il était presque certain d'avoir découvert.

Parti le matin même très tôt, il arriva en vu du château en début de soirée. La bâtisse ressemblait à Giudecca mais en moins massive. Les tours à créneaux et les donjons aux toits pointus rappelaient la forteresse d'Hadès. En pénétrant dans le domaine, il parcourut un immense parc visiblement entretenu. La Vicomtesse lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait un intendant compétent. Mais il ne poussa pas plus loin ses observations. Plus il approchait, plus son cœur battait.

Il mit pied à terre devant l'entrée principale. Un écuyer prit immédiatement Thread en charge et le mena aux écuries où il serait traité avec les plus grands égards. Un majordome l'invita à entrer et le fit patienter dans un grand salon sobrement meublé tandis qu'il allait avertir la maîtresse des lieux qu'elle avait un visiteur et pas des moindres.

- Seigneur Minos ? fit-elle en entrant. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Sans réfléchir, il marcha vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle s'abandonna avec plaisir à cette étreinte dont elle rêvait depuis des jours.

- Je devais vous voir, lui murmura le Duc avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
>- Votre ardeur m'inquiète…<br>- Y a-t-il un endroit plus… tranquille où nous pourrions discuter ?  
>- Venez…<p>

Elle ordonna qu'on ne la dérange pas et le guida dans un labyrinthe de couloirs éclairés par des torches. Contrairement à Giudecca qui avait su capter la chaleur du volcan pour se chauffer, Thalamée était glaciale. Seules les pièces les plus fréquemment utilisées, bénéficiaient d'un feu de cheminée permanent et rigoureusement entretenus par les serviteurs.

Elle fit entrer Minos dans ses appartements privés et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un large et confortable fauteuil alors qu'elle-même prenait place dans un autre, face à lui.

- Désirez-vous vous restaurer ? Je peux vous faire amener quelque chose.  
>- Avec plaisir… J'ai chevauché toute la journée sans m'arrêter, ou presque, juste le temps pour mon cheval de reprendre des forces.<p>

La Vicomtesse appela une servante à qui elle demanda de porter un repas chaud et du vin. Revenant près de Minos, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une certaine anxiété.

- Eh bien, Seigneur Minos, pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous tant hâté jusqu'ici ? Quelle importance peut bien avoir mon domaine pour que vous vous déplaciez en personne ?  
>- Ce n'est pas tant votre domaine que vous, ma chère. Il faut que je vous demande certaines choses… Des choses qui ont un rapport avec… avec la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble… hésita-t-il tout en mangeant.<br>- Vous venez m'annoncer que vous ne comptez pas poursuivre notre relation, c'est bien ça ? souffla Pasiphaé, d'une voix à peine audible, les joues écarlates.  
>- Bien au contraire… Mais il y a des questions auxquelles je me dois de trouver des réponses, sans quoi je vais devenir fou. Et vous seule pouvez m'éclairer.<br>- Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre, affirma-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'un espoir qu'elle ne voulait pas voir trop gonfler par crainte d'être déçue.  
>- Elles sont d'une nature assez intime et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Aussi, je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas répondre à toutes.<p>

Il lut de la gratitude dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui accorder le droit de taire certains détails si ceux-ci la gênaient trop.

- Nous avons partagé la plus grande intimité qui soit entre un homme et une femme, Seigneur Minos. Je n'ai plus rien à vous cacher.

Alors, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas la choquer, le Duc posa ses questions. La Vicomtesse fut effectivement surprise, mais elle répondit, parfois en souriant, parfois en rougissant mais toujours en baissant les yeux pudiquement.

Bien plus tard, au terme d'une étreinte qui les laissa sans force, elle lui avoua n'avoir jamais rien ressenti de tel. Et surtout, elle lui confirma qu'aucune douleur ne lui avait déchiré le corps. Comprenant alors qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de l'infertilité de son mariage, elle s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

De son coté, le Duc se demandait maintenant comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à son amant. Parce qu'il devait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait de tendres sentiments pour cette femme qu'il sentait forte et fragile à la fois. Certes, ils étaient beaucoup moins intenses que ceux qu'il avait pour le Duc de Garuda mais, il ne pouvait les ignorer. S'il épousait la Vicomtesse, il devrait la garder près de lui jusqu'à ce que la nature et ses bons soins fassent leur œuvre dans son ventre. Après, il la renverrait à Thalamée pour qu'elle y élève leur enfant et lui serait libre de vivre sa passion avec Eaque. Mais en attendant, étant donné le caractère jaloux que semblait avoir ce dernier, les choses risquaient d'être mouvementées. Et il ne voulait pas que Pasiphaé apprenne que son cœur était déjà pris alors qu'elle venait de lui offrir le sien avec toute la générosité dont elle était capable. Et encore moins que son rival était un homme…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Ce même jour Rhadamanthe avait convoqué Dame Pandore d'Heinschtein, adoubée Chevalier depuis quelques mois par le Roi, et Zelos, Chevalier d'Amphibis. Le plan ayant été arrêté, il fallait maintenant l'appliquer dans les plus brefs délais. Le Duc avait été droit aux faits et ses deux espions réfléchissaient aux problèmes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer dans l'accomplissement de leur mission.

- Et si jamais elle perdait le bracelet ? demanda Pandore en regardant avec crainte et méfiance l'objet posé sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
>- Impossible, lâcha calmement le Magicien qui assistait aussi à l'entrevue. Lorsqu'elle le refermera sur son poignet, le sort le verrouillera. Il ne pourra plus s'ouvrir sauf si je brise le sortilège.<br>- Vous êtes bien certain que nous ne devrons pas l'attacher ou je ne sais quoi pour la ramener ici ? s'enquit à son tour Zelos plus que prudent avec la magie qui lui valait sa difformité et sa laideur à en croire ce que lui avait raconté sa mère.  
>- C'est même elle qui vous sommera de l'amener le plus vite possible jusqu'ici.<br>- Avez-vous déjà une idée de la façon dont vous allez vous y prendre ? les interrogea le Duc redevenant plus pragmatique.  
>- J'ai une idée, si Zelos est d'accord, fit Pandore en jetant un coup d'œil à son "frère". Votre idée de réfugiés m'a inspirée.<br>- Nous t'écoutons.  
>- Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour des marchands de breloques en tout genre. Il nous faudrait un chariot équipé de toute sorte d'objets à vendre dont des bijoux. Une fois que nous aurons passé les portes de la ville jusqu'au marché, il ne nous restera plus qu'à savoir à quoi ressemble cette fille et lui passer le bracelet au poignet.<br>- A t'écouter ça semble simple, railla le Chevalier d'Amphibis en reniflant avec mépris.  
>- Si tu as une autre idée, nous sommes toutes ouïes ! rétorqua la jeune femme, sarcastique.<br>- Non, je n'en ai pas…  
>- Alors arrêtons là ! gronda Rhadamanthe, inquiet quant à l'alliance entre ces deux là et agacé par leur attitude l'un envers l'autre.<p>

Pourtant, il les savait parfaitement capable de mener à bien cette mission. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'hésitait devant le danger. Ils savaient très bien se battre et tuaient de sang froid si cela était nécessaire.

- Demain vous aurez votre chariot équipé. Pendant ce temps, faites vos bagages. Ne prenez que l'indispensable. Des vêtements très chauds et des armes que vous pourrez dissimuler aisément.  
>- Par contre Seigneur Rhadamanthe, reprit Pandore, nous allons être ralenti par le chariot justement. Donc, il va falloir rallonger un peu notre délai pour agir.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. J'y ai pensé. Autre chose ?

Les deux espions se regardèrent, haussèrent un sourcil de compréhension et se tournèrent vers le Duc, sans ajouter un mot.

- Bien. Au travail !

Une fois seuls, les deux hommes laissèrent passer quelques instant, certains qu'ils allaient revoir l'un ou l'autre très bientôt. Effectivement, Zelos passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, entra sur un signe de son chef et avec un piteux sourire d'excuse, prit le bracelet qu'ils avaient oublié avec Pandore.

- Tu es vraiment sûr qu'on peut compter sur eux ? demanda Queen, dubitatif.  
>- Les yeux fermés. Tu peux me croire, il n'y a pas meilleur qu'eux comme comédiens pour faire avaler des couleuvres à qui a le malheur de les écouter. Et ce sont des assassins comme tu n'en rencontreras probablement jamais. Zelos est capable d'égorger un homme tout en comptant fleurette à une jolie fille sans même que celle-ci s'en aperçoive.<br>- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
>- A peine… sourit le Duc. Au fait, je suis curieux de savoir comment ton bracelet ensorcelé va agir sur notre cible.<br>- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te dévoile mes petits secrets, répondit le Marquis, avec un rictus énigmatique. Mais rassure-toi. Lorsqu'elle l'aura au bras, elle ne voudra plus qu'une chose, voir le Mont Elysion. Ce besoin enflera en elle rapidement et en moins de trois jours, elle voudra partir avec nos deux marchands de breloques. Elle gardera jalousement ce petit secret et même sous la torture, elle n'en dira rien.  
>- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'avoir comme ennemi, fit le Duc avec un léger rire.<p>

Queen sourit et laissa Rhadamanthe à ses occupations pour rejoindre les siennes. L'hiver était rude et les malades avaient bien besoin de ses soins médicaux…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochaine chapitre, vous découvrirez le Royaume du Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>(1) Dans les Enfers, le Pyriphlégéton est un lac de sang. D'après Kurumada et sa vision des lieux, il est situé dans la première vallée de la sixième prison. Je n'ai bien sûr retenu que le nom. . pour plus de détails.<p>

(2) _Milly ou la terre natale_, Alphonse de Lamartine (1790 - 1869) J'ai trouvé que ce texte s'accordait bien au vécu de la plus part des convives du banquet. Même si c'est un poème, il pourrait tout à fait être mis en musique.

(3) _Le rideau de ma voisine_, Alfred de Musset (1810 - 1857) Un texte léger, plein de sous-entendus sans être trop direct, que je pense être adapté à la scène. Il suggère juste ce qu'il faut.


	5. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

Retrouvez les photos et les musiques qui accompagnent ce chapitre sur mon site Antarès dont vous trouveez l'adresse sur mon profile. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny : <strong>Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. L'évanouissement… oui, j'aime bien mettre de temps à autres, des détails futiles mais qui sont également révélateurs de certains aspects de l'histoire ou des personnages. Et cette histoire se met en place tout doucement et dévoile les intentions d'Hadès tant sur ses ambitions pour son royaume mais également sur ses préoccupations personnelles. Et pour le trio Eaque/Minos/Pasiphaé, il faudra attendre un peu avant que les choses se clarifient. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Coriolys San :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de reviewer cette fic. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Pour les fautes, je suis désolée. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne jamais parvenir à toutes les éliminer. Je suis contente de voir que cet univers te plait. C'est en effet, une histoire qui va être longue et quand je vois ce qui me reste à faire, ça fait peur. Au départ, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait une telle ampleur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que ça reste crédible. En même temps, je ne m'en plains pas. C'est juste un truc de dingue. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 04<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de janvier, Royaume du Sanctuaire… **

Dans la chambre de la maison, le feu s'était éteint. Le jeune homme s'éveilla brusquement en criant. Couvert de sueur et tremblant de froid. Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre sans volet pour constater qu'il faisait encore nuit et que de violentes bourrasques de vent sifflaient lugubrement à travers les branches des arbres qui poussaient à côté de la maison. Avec des gestes empreints de lassitude, il s'employa à rallumer le feu et sortit de la chambre. La pièce principale servait aussi de cuisine où l'âtre était encore chaud. Il remua les braises avec un tisonnier, jeta trois grosses buches dedans et fit chauffer du lait dans un petit récipient en fer. Du temps que le breuvage soit prêt, il coupa deux larges et épaisses tranches de pain dans une miche. Après avoir étalé du beurre dessus, il y mordit à belles dents en fermant les yeux puis but une gorgée de lait chaud. Il n'y avait que ce simple petit plaisir de la bouche qui parvenait à lui faire oublier pour un temps les cauchemars récurrents qui le réveillaient en sursaut depuis plusieurs nuits.

Vêtu d'un pantalon de grosse laine brune, il enfila ses cuissardes, deux épaisses chemises en coton et par-dessus, un vieux pourpoint en cuir usé par le temps. Il se rafraichit le visage avec l'eau d'une vieille aiguière en bronze toute cabossée, prit une petite tige en bois dont il mordilla le bout pour l'ébouriffer et s'en servit pour nettoyer ses dents puis se gargarisa la bouche avec une décoction de menthe. Il rangea un peu la pièce, lava le couteau et le marmiton puis revint dans la chambre où il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer. Le temps de remettre les fourrures correctement sur le lit, il referma celle-ci. Un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce. Il jeta sa lourde cape en peau de mouton sur ses épaules, rabattit la capuche sur ses long cheveux bleus et sortit de la maison.

A l'écurie, Maoken, son cheval, protégé du froid nocturne par une grosse couverture en laine, hennit doucement en le voyant. Le temps de lui mettre sa selle et il partit en direction du Palais de Marbre. Le Médecin du Roi aurait bien quelque chose à lui donner contre la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne depuis son réveil sinon, la journée serait un vrai calvaire. Tout en chevauchant, il se demandait pourquoi il refaisait ce rêve depuis maintenant quelques nuits. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne le hantait plus, alors pourquoi soudainement revenait-il ? Aussi fort. Aussi réaliste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore le goût de l'eau de mer dans la bouche. D'entendre les hurlements de son père tout près de lui et ceux de son frère qui s'éloignaient.

Après avoir décliné son identité, il franchit la porte des remparts de la cité d'Egide. Rapidement, il atteignit la grande cour de la forteresse et confia sa monture à son ami, le Maître Palefrenier Shura. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis le jeune homme gagna les appartements privés du Médecin du Roi. Il était un des rares à avoir l'autorisation de s'y rendre.

Il tapa doucement à la porte. Un bruit de chaise que l'on traîne le rassura. L'occupant des lieux était réveillé.

- Saga ? fit le Médecin, surpris.  
>- Bonjour Shion. Excuse-moi de te déranger si tôt…<br>- Mais non, entre ! fit celui-ci en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son visiteur. Tu ne me déranges pas. Je finissais de manger un morceau avant d'aller au dispensaire. Assieds-toi. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
>- Non, merci.<br>- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Une de tes vaches est malade ? plaisanta l'homme face à lui qui se rassit pour finir une part de terrine de sanglier avec un morceau de pain qu'il fit passer avec une gorgée de vin.  
>- J'aurais préféré, crois-moi. Non, j'ai très mal à la tête et je voulais que tu me donnes quelque chose pour me calmer.<br>- Tu t'es levé avec ?  
>- Oui…<br>- Encore un cauchemar ?  
>- Toujours le même…<p>

Tout en posant des questions pour cerner au mieux le problème, le Médecin avait préparé une infusion particulièrement odorante.

- Bois.  
>- Ça sent bon… C'est quoi ?<br>- De la sauge, de la camomille, de la valériane et du romarin. Si tu as encore mal à la mi-journée, reviens me voir.  
>- Ça sent bon mais c'est toujours aussi infecte, grimaça Saga en terminant la coupe en argent.<br>- Les remèdes les plus mauvais au goût sont bien souvent les plus efficaces, tu le sais.  
>- C'est vrai…<br>- Tes bêtes vont bien ?  
>- Hier soir tout était en ordre. Ce matin, je suis venu directement ici. Je verrai en y retournant. Et toi, tu as une journée chargée ?<br>- Comme d'habitude. Les réfugiés ne cessent d'arriver depuis cette dernière offensive meurtrière des Océans et il faut les soigner. La Princesse m'aide avec ses Dames de compagnie, mais je répugne à la voir si près de la vermine. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait attraper…  
>- Tu sais comment elle est… Tu ne pourras rien lui interdire, sauf si tu demandes au Roi d'intervenir…<br>- Je sais… et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Elle s'inquiète vraiment et fait du très bon travail…  
>- L'armée des Marinas s'est infiltrée très loin cette fois, commenta Saga, pour combler le silence qui le mettait mal à l'aise.<br>- Oui. Le Roi va certainement ordonner une contre-attaque.  
>- A laquelle ils répondront par une autre et nous par une autre encore, grommela le jeune homme d'une voix lasse. Ça ne finira donc jamais…<br>- Il faut que cela cesse, sinon nous courons à la catastrophe…  
>- Quand est-ce qu'on doit tous se voir ? demanda Saga, changeant de sujet.<br>- Je vous préviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>- Très bien. Merci pour le remède.<br>- Je t'en prie.  
>- A bientôt.<br>- Saga ? Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… as-tu pensé à retourner à Port Sounion ? Cela t'aiderait peut-être à faire ton deuil… définitivement ?  
>- Tu as raison, Shion. Ça ne te regarde pas !<br>- N'oublie pas qui tu es ! s'indigna le médecin, vexé par la réplique acerbe du jeune homme. Le Roi peut avoir besoin de toi et tu ne dois pas avoir de faiblesse !  
>- Besoin de moi ? Comme de mes prédécesseurs ? rétorqua Saga d'un ton désabusé.<p>

Shion regarda d'un air absent la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son ami. Il connaissait le drame qui avait bouleversé la vie de Saga et de ses parents. Le jeune homme semblait, avec le temps, avoir accepté la perte de son frère jumeau, mais alors que s'était-il passé pour qu'il y repense à nouveau et que ses cauchemars reviennent le hanter ?

Il fit ses ablutions et s'habilla, puis attacha ses longs cheveux vert pâle en catogan afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas dans ses activités. Il avait souvent songé à les couper, mais à chaque fois, il repoussait le moment de le faire, prétextant une quelconque occupation et remettant à plus tard ce que son tendre ami appelait un sacrilège.

Dans une sacoche en cuir épais, maintenue droite par un cadre de bois fixé à l'intérieur, il mit toutes sortes de fioles, de petites bourses en coton, fermées par une cordelette en crin de cheval, d'instruments en fer forts inquiétants et de tissus de lin qui serviraient à faire des bandages. Il eut une pensée furtive pour un Dieu des Temps Anciens, Asclépios, dont on disait qu'il fut le premier Médecin du monde. Mais aujourd'hui, bien peu de gens se souvenait de ces Dieux. Cela n'empêcha pas Shion de lui demander qu'il lui accorde la justesse du diagnostic et la main sûre s'il devait opérer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'immense salle de garde transformée en dispensaire, l'odeur de la maladie et de la pourriture lui sauta au visage. Bien qu'habitué, il ne put retenir une grimace d'écœurement. Il y avait là des dizaines de femmes, d'enfants en bas âge et de vieillards que la guerre avait jetés sur les routes pour échapper aux combats meurtriers.

Cette guerre avait vu neuf générations d'hommes se sacrifier pour leur terre et leur Royaume mais les vraies raisons de ce conflit avaient été oubliées depuis bien longtemps. Les populations décimées par la famine et les maladies, qui les accompagnaient inévitablement, étaient venues trouver refuge à Egide, la capitale et son Palais de Marbre. Petit à petit, autour des remparts de la cité, des habitations avaient été érigées. Les gens se disaient qu'être tout près de la forteresse les protègeraient des attaques ennemies. Même si l'armée était cantonnée au sud, à la frontière avec le Royaume des Océans contre qui elle combattait, il n'y avait jamais eu d'intrusion si loin dans le nord, à l'intérieur des terres. Jusqu'à récemment.

Le Médecin regarda le ciel une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans la salle. L'aube rosissait à peine l'horizon. Il croisa deux soldats qui le saluèrent avec respect, en souriant, l'un venant relever l'autre de sa garde de nuit. En tout premier lieu, Shion se dirigea vers le fond où avaient été installés les enfants et les mères. La plupart souffraient de malnutrition et d'affection de la peau comme la gale ou l'urticaire. Certains avait une toux grasse et d'autres de la fièvre. Le médecin commençait toujours par eux. Plus il arriverait à en sauver, et plus la génération suivante serait assez nombreuse pour affronter l'avenir. Malheureusement, il trouva deux enfants qui étaient morts dans la nuit. Aux côtés des petits corps, les mères étaient dans un état second. L'une d'elle, enceinte de son deuxième enfant, était assise et se balançait d'avant en arrière en fredonnant une berceuse. Il demanda à deux serviteurs d'emporter les dépouilles pour les préparer aux funérailles. Comme le voulait la coutume, ils seraient incinérés. De plus, cela évitait les risques de propagation des humeurs malignes.

Shion leur prépara une infusion calmante et les deux femmes accompagnèrent les serviteurs dans une pièce à part, utilisée pour la préparation des corps des défunts.

- Tu es jeune et jolie, tu auras d'autres enfants, dit-il doucement à l'une d'elle. Même si aucun ne remplacera celui-ci.  
>- Mon mari est mort à la guerre quand j'étais enceinte, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.<br>- Un autre homme sera heureux de t'avoir pour épouse. Tu viens de traverser une effroyable épreuve, mais la vie ne s'arrête pas là. Tu dois continuer à vivre en mémoire de ta petite fille. Elle a rejoint son père et je suis sûr que tous deux veilleront sur toi, où qu'ils soient.  
>- Merci, Seigneur Shion, fit-elle en levant vers lui un regard vomissant une douleur inouïe qui bouleversa le médecin.<p>

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il savait qu'elle allait sombrer dans la déprime, voire commettre un acte définitif, alors il lui fit une proposition.

- Quel est ton nom ?  
>- Nyamh mais on m'appelle Nya(1).<br>- Sais-tu ce que nom veut dire dans la Langue Ancienne ?  
>- Non, Seigneur.<br>- Il signifie brillante ou radieuse. Et nul doute que tu le sois, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui fit rougir la jeune femme.  
>- Nya, reprit-il, lorsque les funérailles seront terminées, voudrais-tu m'aider dans mes soins ? J'ai bien besoin que l'on me seconde.<p>

Ce fut un regard plein de surprise qui l'observa un moment.

- Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre, et je ne voudrais pas causer du tort à un malade.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te montrerai. Des choses simples au début, et à mesure que tu apprendras, tu prendras confiance en toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?<br>- Je ne sais pas… Pour l'instant, je veux juste donner des funérailles à ma fille, souffla-t-elle.  
>- Bien sûr… Tu sais où me trouver alors fais-moi part de ta décision lorsque tu l'auras prise.<br>- Oui… Merci… Seigneur Shion ? le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait pour s'occuper d'autres malades. Ma fille se nommait Roan(1). Connaissez-vous la signification dans la Langue Ancienne ?  
>- Il veut dire petit phoque.<p>

Nya sourit. Elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, ses grands yeux ambre et sa peau laiteuse. Avec des vêtements plus neufs et plus propres, elle ne tarderait pas à intéresser un homme célibataire.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, reprit le médecin, pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard.

Il gagna le recoin qu'il s'était aménagé avec une longue table sur laquelle il posa ses fioles et ses paquets d'herbes et un lit rehaussé où il faisait s'allonger les malades pour les ausculter. Sur une autre table plus petite, il y avait un bassin en bronze et une aiguière remplie d'une préparation antiseptique dont il se servait pour se rincer les mains entre chaque patient. La désinfection était une chose primordiale dans le traitement quel qu'il soit. Il observa ensuite l'autre femme qui avait repris ses esprits et berçait son petit garçon de trois ans, mort, dans ses bras. Pour celle-là, il savait que l'instinct maternel serait le plus fort et qu'elle surmonterait son chagrin pour son enfant à venir.

En milieu de matinée, il s'octroya une pause. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait soigné tous les maux dont souffraient les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards. Heureusement que les soins les plus simples, comme changer les draps ou les pansements des blessures superficielles, étaient dispensés par des servantes qu'il avait formées à ces tâches, aidées en cela par la Princesse Saori et ses Dames de compagnies qui s'investissaient énormément. Les bandages étaient propres, les onguents renouvelés, les infusions et les décoctions faisaient leur effet en calmant les douleurs et les démangeaisons. Dans la cour, un grand feu brulait les tissus des anciens emplâtres ou les vêtements de ceux atteint par la gale.

Assis sur une chaise bancale, il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un soldat à la joue anormalement enflée.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me voir ?  
>- Je croyais que ça passerait, Seigneur Shion, marmonna le gaillard que chaque mot faisait visiblement souffrir, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer.<br>- Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais pu sauver ta dent. Maintenant ta gencive est touchée, déclara le Médecin après un rapide examen buccal. Il va falloir que je te l'arrache.

Un gémissement de crainte accueillit cette dernière phrase et le visage du soldat perdit toutes ses couleurs sauf une : le blanc. Shion chercha Nya des yeux et la trouva, sortant de la pièce des défunts. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, toutes les servantes sont occupées.  
>- Que dois-je faire ?<br>- Rien de très difficile. Je vais donner à cet homme une infusion de pavot qui va l'endormir. Ensuite, je lui arracherai une dent. A son réveil, il délirera certainement un peu. Tu n'auras qu'à le surveiller et venir me prévenir s'il s'agite trop. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?  
>- Oui, ce n'est pas difficile.<br>- Très bien. Allez, viens par-là ! fit-il à l'adresse du soldat qui n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir très loin. Tu vas boire ceci et tu t'allongeras. Lorsque tu seras endormi, j'extrairai cette dent qui te fait tant souffrir.  
>- Vous êtes sûr…<br>- Si je ne le fais pas, l'infection va gagner les autres et il faudra toutes les enlever. Tu veux manger de la soupe jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?  
>- N… non, Seigneur…<br>- Quel est ton nom déjà ?  
>- Brendan(1)<br>- Ah oui… Bois et allonge-toi, Brendan. Nya sera là quand tu te réveilleras. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

A cet instant, le soldat remarqua la présence de la jeune femme. Son accoutrement sale ne le rassura pas, mais le Médecin avait parlé. Il obéit, vida la coupe et s'allongea. Quelques instants plus tard, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Shion contrôla ses signes vitaux et, satisfait, il entreprit d'extraire la dent pourrie. Nya tenait la tête de l'homme tandis que le médecin cala un morceau de bois entre les mâchoires pour maintenir la bouche grande ouverte. Elle l'éclaira avec une torche à sa demande. Puis il prit une sorte de petit burin en métal qu'il positionna à la base de la dent et cogna dessus d'un coup sec avec un maillet de bois. Il recommença de l'autre côté. La dent ainsi déboitée, il la retira facilement avec une pince. Pendant l'opération, Brendan avait gémit, mais sans se réveiller. Shion appliqua un tampon de coton imbibé d'un puissant antiseptique sur la plaie et referma la mâchoire. D'un regard, il convia Nya de ne pas quitter le patient. Elle lui répondit d'un signe de la tête.

- Je serai dans la cour à m'occuper des hommes et des garçons si tu as besoin de moi.  
>- Oui, Seigneur. Son nom… que veut-il dire ?<br>- Noble et fort. Et il le porte très bien.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Brendan et dégagea les mèches blondes de son front humide de sueur, avec une compresse d'eau fraîche.

Ooooo00000ooooO

L'immense cour, devant la salle de garde, ressemblait à un dortoir en plein air. Des abris de fortune avaient été installés pour les hommes et les jeunes garçons. Ils étaient faits de planches de bois recouvertes de bâches de cuir goudronnées pour l'étanchéité. A l'intérieur, des foyers étaient entretenus par les occupants, souvent des hommes appartenant à la même famille, des grands-pères, des frères, des pères et des fils qui ne pouvaient pas se battre soient qu'ils étaient trop jeune ou trop âgés ou handicapés par une blessure de guerre. Shion s'installa dans l'un des plus grands abris et, à nouveau, il exerça ses talents de guérisseur.

En milieu d'après-midi, son estomac se rappela cruellement à son bon souvenir. Il en termina avec son dernier patient et rangea ses ustensiles. Il remonta une rue sur quelques mètres et passa une porte voutée qui s'ouvrait sur une seconde cour encore plus grande que la première et qui servait de lieu d'entraînement aux soldats, sous les ordres de différents lieutenants et capitaines. Il marcha jusqu'à la rue des artisans et pénétra dans une boutique. Elle était vide mais dans la pièce arrière, il entendit un bruit.

- Dohko ?

Un homme à la chevelure d'un roux sombre et aux yeux vert, vifs et pétillants, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Aussitôt un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage.

- Tu as fini tôt.  
>- Mes… assistants sont de plus en plus efficaces et me déchargent de pas mal de taches simples, expliqua le médecin en posant sa sacoche sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui avait certainement deux fois son âge, au moins.<br>- Tu veux de la bière ?  
>- Non, mais si tu as du pain ou du fromage et de l'eau fraîche, je préfère.<br>- Tu as l'air préoccupé, déclara le maître des lieux en servant son visiteur.  
>- Saga est venu me voir ce matin pour une migraine… Il refait ce cauchemar…<br>- Ah. Tu te fais du souci pour lui ?  
>- Difficile de faire autrement. Je lui ai suggéré d'aller à Port Sounion sur la tombe de sa famille, mais il n'est pas encore prêt.<br>- Il lui faudra toucher le fond pour accepter qu'on l'aide.  
>- J'en ai bien peur… Je vais monter à Star Hill ce soir. Tu veux m'accompagner ?<br>- On passe la nuit là-bas ?  
>- Certainement. Prépare tes affaires, je viendrai te chercher.<br>- C'est rare que tu me demandes de venir avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Dohko en vrillant son regard à celui de son ami qui se sentit fouillé jusqu'à l'âme.  
>- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas observé les étoiles faute de temps, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.<br>- Je ne t'ai jamais vu craindre les étoiles, s'étonna Dohko d'une voix douce.  
>- C'est une étrange sensation qui ne me quitte pas depuis quelques jours.<br>- Tu peux compter sur moi, je serai là.  
>- Je sais…<p>

Dohko se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shion qui frissonna délicieusement. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers tendres, prometteurs d'instants plus intenses.

- On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel ? demanda le Maître d'Armes.  
>- Oui, quand la nuit sera totale. Tu prendras mon cheval ?<br>- Je m'en occupe…  
>- A plus tard, murmura le médecin en embrassant rapidement son amant.<p>

Dohko sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête. L'idée de passer la nuit dehors ne l'enchantait guère, mais qu'il le fasse en compagnie de Shion était le meilleur des encouragements. Et puis dans la petite grotte, au sommet, ils feraient un bon feu et se réchaufferaient aux flammes de leur amour.

Ooooo00000ooooO

La colline de Star Hill, située à l'ouest de la ville, offrait un point vue imprenable sur toute la région. Loin au sud, seule la Cordillère du Zodiaque bouchait l'horizon. Pour accéder à l'endroit, il fallait gravir un étroit sentier sinueux et dangereux, mais les chevaux avaient le pied sûr. Le lieu était chargé de mystère pour les habitants et personne ne se risquait à monter. De tout temps, cette colline fut un lieu mystérieux et chargé de Magie pour le commun des mortels. Pour les sorciers et les magiciens, ils semblaient y puiser une formidable énergie qui permettait à leur esprit de s'élancer vers les étoiles afin d'y lire le destin des hommes.

Après avoir passé un virage et certain que personne ne verrait la lueur, Shion alluma deux torches avec la braise qu'il transportait dans une corne de taureau creuse, accrochée à sa ceinture et alimentée par de l'étoupe(2). Ils arrivèrent sur la petite esplanade, devant l'entrée de la petite grotte, où les deux hommes posèrent leurs affaires et attachèrent leurs montures. Pendant que Dohko dressait leur campement, Shion monta sur ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de toit. Il s'assit à même le sol, directement en contact avec la pierre glacée et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il se laissa envahir par l'immensité du monde et l'infinité du ciel. Comme à chaque fois, il lui semblait ressentir l'univers dans son corps, dans son esprit. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la nature qu'il l'entourait et le pénétrait. Alors il ouvrit ses beaux yeux roses et les leva vers les étoiles.

D'abord, il fut émerveillé du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tous ces points scintillants avec plus ou moins d'intensité le fascinaient toujours autant. Qu'étaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Etait-ce là, la manière des Dieux de s'adresser aux hommes ? Et les hommes, étaient-ils bien sûrs de comprendre ce langage ou bien étaient-ils trop présomptueux à essayer d'interpréter la parole divine ? Et est-ce que cette trop grande fatuité n'aurait pas provoqué la colère des déités au point qu'ils les avaient plongés dans cette guerre depuis plus de deux siècles ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il en oublia presque les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut une configuration évidente qu'il sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était là, crevant le ciel. N'importe quel apprenti serait capable de voir et de comprendre le message. Mais ce que lui disaient les autres étoiles environnantes était encore plus inquiétant.

- Non… murmura-t-il. Que vient faire Hadès dans tout ça ? Pourquoi les étoiles me parlent-elles de lui ?

Il intensifia sa concentration, espérant par là en apprendre d'avantage, mieux voir des détails cachés de cet étrange alignement.

- Ça concerne son Royaume… Il sera vaincu, mais pas perdant… vaincu mais pas perdant, répéta-t-il comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de trouver la signification cachée de ce message.  
>- Mais il y a pire… un danger plus grand approche… Quelle est sa nature ? Dites-le-moi ! cria-t-il aux étoiles avant de s'écrouler au creux de deux bras puissants qui amortirent sa chute alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.<p>

Sa concentration l'avait épuisé. En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut la grotte. Il était allongé sur un lit de fourrures, bien au chaud. Il comprit comment il s'était retrouvé là et sourit doucement en croisant deux prunelles vertes remplies de tendresse et d'amour.

- Tiens, fit Dohko en lui tendant un bol plein d'une infusion chaude et calmante.  
>- Eh, c'est moi le médecin, protesta-t-il en buvant une gorgée.<br>- Hmm… Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas en état de se soigner.  
>- Je t'ai fait peur ?<br>- Un peu… Heureusement que je sais que tu peux perdre connaissance lorsque tu te concentres trop. Il semble que tu aies bien fait de venir, non ?  
>- Effectivement…<p>

Shion raconta à son ami ce qu'il avait vu. Dohko l'écouta sans rien dire et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour parler.

- Les Ténèbres sont tranquilles depuis que ce jeune Roi a repris son trône. C'est étrange que les étoiles parlent de lui, finit-il par dire.  
>- Il doit être lié d'une quelconque manière à ce qui se prépare et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…<br>- Les Ténèbres sont encore faibles. Nous ne risquons rien de ce côté-là… Ils sortent à peine d'une guerre civile, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour replonger dans un nouveau conflit.  
>- Un danger peut prendre bien des formes, tu le sais. Il faudra que je suive ça de plus près…<br>- Tu te sens mieux ?  
>- Parfaitement bien… La Reine Hilda pourrait peut-être m'aider, reprit-il après avoir bu quelques gorgées du breuvage. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour lire dans les étoiles.<br>- Envoie-lui un message, suggéra Dohko en rajustant son manteau autour de lui.  
>- Je le ferai dès notre retour, demain…<br>- Il faut nous reposer.  
>- Viens… A deux sous ces fourrures nous aurons plus chaud…<p>

Le Maître d'Armes sourit au regard espiègle qui le provoquait. De toute évidence, Shion avait autre chose en tête que le repos, bien que la nuit fût avancée. Dohko avait tout autant envie que lui de faire l'amour, mais il était aussi le plus raisonnable des deux. Il parvint à convaincre son amant de patienter jusqu'au lendemain lui promettant, qu'une fois chez lui, il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Le Médecin lui adressa un regard énigmatique avant de se blottir contre la large épaule et de s'endormir rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Dohko l'observa aussi longtemps qu'il put rester éveillé. Le visage de Shion avait une beauté surnaturelle à la lumière du feu et elle le fascinait. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il sombra à son tour dans un profond sommeil…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le lendemain, à peine les deux hommes franchirent-ils les portes de la ville qu'un garde les arrêta. Le Roi Mitsumasa avait requis la présence de Shion dans les plus brefs délais. Celui-ci fit un signe de la tête à son compagnon qui lui sourit avant de partir vers sa boutique. Le Médecin monta jusqu'au Palais de Marbre où il confia son cheval à un écuyer, devant l'entrée. Il traversa les salles et les couloirs, monta au premier étage et entra dans le bureau Royal sans même s'être fait annoncer. Le Roi avait bien dit dans les plus brefs délais et le respect du protocole lui aurait fait perdre du temps.

- Ah Shion ! Mon ami ! Je m'inquiétais ! lui dit le Souverain en lui désignant un siège aux côtés de deux autres hommes.  
>- Ministre Dégel, Seigneur Gabriel…<br>- Seigneur Shion…, firent-ils de concert.  
>- Les gardes t'ont cherché partout, poursuivit le Roi avec un léger reproche dans la voix.<br>- J'étais sur Star Hill…

Mitsumasa ravala les paroles qu'il allait prononcer, se figea un instant et lissa sa barbe blanche d'un geste gêné. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Si son conseiller était allé là-bas, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tout son mécontentement s'envola subitement et il se reprit.

- Nous en reparlerons… Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de ton avis. Le Ministre Dégel a quelque chose d'important à nous apprendre. Voulez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de nous dire ?

L'homme avait passé la quarantaine et la portait bien. Ses longs cheveux d'un bleu canard tombaient sur ses larges épaules. Il avait de la prestance, une présence indéniable mais il paraissait se sentir un cran au-dessus des autres de part le regard bleu clair glacial qu'il posait sur son entourage. Un peu comme s'il regardait de vils insectes. La maîtrise qu'il avait de lui-même l'avait désigné tout naturellement pour le poste de Ministre des Renseignements. Et il avait retrouvé dans le Seigneur Gabriel les qualités nécessaires à un espion. A savoir, le sang-froid, l'intelligence, la rapidité d'analyse, la discrétion, la ruse. Lui-même avait été un espion efficace. Mais le jeune homme était bien plus doué que lui, il l'admettait volontiers.

- Bien sûr… Une de nos patrouilles nous a rapporté que certaines de nos terres, au sud-ouest, à la frontière avec le Royaume des Ténèbres, derrière la Cordillère du Zodiaque semblent être exploitées à nouveau. Le problème c'est que le Roi n'a rien ordonné dans ce sens et…  
>- … et je ne le ferai pas tant que nous serons en guerre. Il est hors de question que j'expose des populations aux dangers que peuvent représenter les incursions des soldats de l'Armée des Océans ! s'emporta le Souverain.<br>- Se peut-il que certains de vos sujets, jugeant la région calme, aient décidé de s'installer là-bas ? s'enquit Shion. S'ils exploitent les terres, la famine se fera moins sentir. Ils devront donner une partie de leurs récoltes aux plus démunis, déclara le Conseiller, sans vraiment comprendre l'inquiétude des trois hommes. Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ?  
>- Depuis le début de l'année. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas des gens de chez nous… assena le Seigneur Gabriel d'un ton calme et froid.<br>- Pas de chez nous ? Mais qui alors ? s'enquit encore le Médecin, qui avait du mal à comprendre la situation.  
>- Il est possible qu'il s'agisse de fermiers du Royaume des Ténèbres…, reprit le jeune homme.<br>- Quoi ?

Shion regarda les trois hommes tour à tour. Il était évident qu'ils en avaient déjà discuté. Il fut pris d'un vertige et glissa sa main devant ses yeux pour tenter de calmer la nausée qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Etait-ce cela que les étoiles voulaient lui montrer ? Des fermiers du Royaume des Ténèbres… Hadès…

- Seigneur Shion ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Le Médecin releva la tête et planta ses yeux roses et durs dans le bleu glacial de ceux de Gabriel qui prirent une étrange expression. Shion caressa le médaillon qu'il portait au cou d'un geste machinal qui n'échappa pas au descendant de la Maison d'Aquarius.

- Ça va, merci. J'ai dormi à la belle étoile et je n'ai pas encore mangé.

Aussitôt, le Roi appela son Chambellan à qui il ordonna d'amener un repas à son Médecin. Tatsumi s'inclina et disparut comme il était venu, pour réapparaître un instant plus tard avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et un air offusqué sur le visage. Il n'était chargé que des repas du Roi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Pas de ceux de ses ministres ou de ses conseillers.

- Avez-vous l'intention de leur demander qui ils sont ? questionna-t-il à nouveau, en mangeant un morceau de pâté de chevreuil.  
>- Je suis partisan en effet de leur rendre une petite visite pour les sommer de quitter nos terres s'ils ne sont pas mes sujets, mais le Ministre n'est pas cet avis.<br>- S'il s'agit d'hommes et de femmes du Royaume des Ténèbres et que nous les chassons de chez nous, nous pourrions nous retrouver avec un second front, même si nous sommes dans notre droit, tenta d'expliquer le Duc de Verseau. Nous n'avons pas les hommes nécessaires pour affronter un second ennemi.  
>- Mais ils sont chez nous ! s'insurgea le Roi. De quel droit viendraient-ils se nourrir sur nos terres alors que mon peuple meurt de faim ?<br>- Majesté, puisque vous avez requis mon avis, je serais plutôt d'accord avec le Seigneur Dégel, intervint Shion d'un ton prudent. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre d'avoir plus d'informations.

Le Conseiller du Roi avait l'art et la manière de calmer l'emportement de son Roi. Mitsumasa avait un défaut, il se hâtait trop pour prendre des décisions et parfois, il mesurait mal l'ampleur de leurs conséquences. Mais aucun homme n'est parfait. Même un Roi.

- Quelle est votre idée ? soupira le Souverain en se tournant vers son Ministre des Renseignements.  
>- Déterminer d'abord qui ils sont de manière formelle et ensuite nous aviserons…<br>- Et si ce sont des sujets du Sanctuaire ? suggéra Shion.  
>- Alors nous les aiderons au mieux pour qu'ils produisent des récoltes abondantes, trancha le Roi. Mais je veux en être absolument certain. Aucun doute ne doit subsister quant à leur identité. Seigneur Dégel, je vous confie cette affaire. Menez-la rondement.<br>- Bien Majesté, répondit ce dernier en se levant, comprenant que la réunion était terminée, suivit de son agent.  
>- Encore une question… fit Shion sans regarder ses interlocuteurs, une expression pensive sur le visage. Qui que soient ses personnes, si elles se sont installées là, c'est qu'elles estiment être en sécurité. Alors Majesté, pourquoi ne pas encourager vos sujets à reprendre possession de leurs terres ?<br>- Il va de soi que je le ferai lorsque je serai certain que la région est tranquille. Shion, mon ami, tu as un moment ?  
>- Bien sûr…<p>

Alors que le Ministre Dégel et le Seigneur Gabriel refermaient la porte du bureau Royal, Mitsumasa, s'assit dans son fauteuil et fit face à Shion qui terminait une coupe de vin.

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
>- Oui, merci Majesté.<br>- Alors… les étoiles ont-elles bavardes cette nuit ?  
>- Eh bien… c'est assez flou, commença Shion qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de ne pas lier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec le message des étoiles.<p>

Il était persuadé que la découverte du patrouilleur Argol, n'était pas une coïncidence. Mais le Roi était quelqu'un qui se fiait aux messages du ciel et nul doute qu'il allait faire le rapprochement s'il lui parlait du Roi Hadès.

- Il semble qu'un danger nous menace mais c'est très… ce n'est pas net…commença-t-il, hésitant. Les étoiles m'ont montré le Souverain des Ténèbres… c'est lui qui semblait plus inquiété par ce danger…  
>- Rien de plus ? Aucun lien avec ce que nous venons d'apprendre ? gronda le Roi, frustré par si peu de détails.<br>- Je ne le pense pas, Majesté. Mais j'ai l'intention d'envoyer un message à la Reine Hilda avec votre accord. Elle est experte dans la lecture des astres. Elle pourra peut-être m'aider…  
>- C'est une bonne idée… Fais-le sans tarder et tiens-moi informé. J'ai… j'ai moi aussi un message de la plus haute importance à envoyer, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sourde.<br>- Je vous préviendrai à l'instant où j'aurai sa réponse, fit-il sans relever la dernière phrase du Roi. Puis-je me retirer ? Des malades ont besoin de mes soins.  
>- Oui. Merci, mon ami…<p>

Il ne fit pas dix pas en sortant du bureau du Roi, qu'une voix, provenant d'un recoin du couloir, l'interpella.

- Dis-moi ce que tu ne lui as pas dit…  
>- Viens chez moi, ce soir après dîner, nous en parlerons.<p>

Soudain, d'un geste vif, chacun arracha le pendentif qu'il avait au cou.

- C'est brulant ! s'écria Gabriel.  
>- C'est inquiétant, rétorqua le Magicien.<p>

Le Médecin gagna ses appartements et après s'être rafraîchi, il prit sa sacoche et descendit voir les malades. Ses assistants avaient déjà accompli une grande partie des soins de bases, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper des cas les plus difficiles. Et ce matin, après l'avoir rapidement examiné, il allait probablement devoir pratiquer une amputation sur un jeune garçon de treize ans. Le malheureux était tombé dans un petit ravin pendant le voyage qui l'amenait à Egide avec sa famille. Il avait une fracture ouverte de la jambe, juste au-dessus de la cheville, et fautes de soins immédiats et appropriés, la gangrène s'en était mêlée.

Il défit le pansement. La puanteur de la putréfaction qui se dégagea alors, lui donna une violente nausée, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes présentes. Il jeta des plantes odoriférantes dans les braises et l'odeur fut plus supportable. Il réexamina plus attentivement la blessure et il prit la pleine mesure de sa gravité.

- Je ne peux pas soigner une telle blessure. Si je ne lui coupe pas la jambe, il mourra, dit-il d'une voix calme, pleine de compassion, à l'égard des parents.

A ces mots le garçon se débattit et se mit à crier. Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui coupe le pied. Ses parents le maintinrent de force malgré l'envie qu'ils avaient de s'enfuir avec lui. Ses hurlements s'entendirent jusqu'à l'extérieur. Quelques hommes entrèrent, inquiets et curieux, mais les gardes les empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. C'était la seule façon pour que leur fils ait une chance de survivre. Mais la mère ne put en supporter d'avantage. Les cris de son fils eurent raison de son apparente confiance en son mari et en Shion. Elle voulut se lever pour protéger son enfant de son corps mais celui-ci la trahit et elle s'effondra sans connaissance. Aussitôt, des servantes s'occupèrent d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. J'utiliserai une hache pour que ce soit rapide et que la section soit nette et franche, chuchota-t-il au père pour ne pas être entendu du garçon.

Le père se recroquevilla encore sur lui-même et prit son fils dans les bras qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui, ses grands yeux gris agrandis par la terreur. Bien sûr, son père était fort, il allait le protéger.

L'enfant fut installé sur la table d'auscultation. Il tremblait de peur et de douleur. La fièvre le menait parfois au bord du délire et de la perte de connaissance. Shion avisa Nya qui s'était jointe à l'équipe de soigneurs et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire. La mère s'écroula en pleurs et le père baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de désespoir.

Shion commença par faire boire une potion calmante à son patient qui se détendit quelques instants plus tard. Il en avait profité pour mettre une petite hache et un glaive à lame large dans les braises du foyer, tout proche..

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, poursuivit Shion en regardant l'homme. Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que de voir son enfant souffrir et d'être impuissant à le soulager.  
>- Non, murmura celui-ci après un moment de silence, je dois rester près de lui. C'est mon fils…<br>- Très bien. Nya va chercher trois gardes, explique-leur pourquoi j'ai besoin d'eux, ils te suivront. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Shion avec beaucoup de douceur au jeune garçon en se tournant vers lui.  
>- K… Kieran(1)…répondit-il, plus calme sous l'effet de l'infusion.<br>- Je sais que tu as très peur Kieran, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que si je ne le fais pas, tu mourras. Si je pouvais faire autrement, je t'en prie, crois-moi, je le ferai. Tu es prêt ?

Le garçon hocha la tête mais rien n'était plus faux. Bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas prêt. Comment se prépare-t-on à perdre un pied ? Mais quelque chose dans la voix et le regard du Médecin le mit en confiance et il but d'une traite la nouvelle potion que Shion lui donna. Quelques instants plus tard, il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement alors que le Médecin du Roi nettoyait au mieux la plaie pour en délimiter la hauteur sur la jambe. Dans son malheur, l'enfant avait eu de la chance. Shion décida qu'il couperait sous le genou, conservant ainsi l'articulation qui permettrait au garçon de se déplacer plus aisément, malgré tout. Le petit pourrait se faire poser une jambe de bois, et il devrait avoir une vie presque normale. Il en parlerait à Aliandro. C'était le meilleur ébéniste du Royaume et ce gamin méritait bien ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Nya revint avec trois hommes.

- Il va falloir lui tenir les bras, dit-il à l'un des soldats et au père. Nya tu tiendras sa tête. Toi, tiens sa jambe droite de toutes tes forces et toi, bloque sa cuisse. Ne vous appuyez pas sur sa poitrine, il doit pouvoir respirer sans gêne. Bien qu'il soit endormi, quand je couperai, il va se réveiller en hurlant. Il ne faut en aucun cas que sa jambe gauche bouge. Tout le monde a compris ?

Nya, le père et les trois gardes acquiescèrent. Le charisme naturel du Médecin en imposait à tout le monde. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, on l'écoutait religieusement et il n'avait pas besoin de répéter ses paroles. Après avoir coincé un morceau de bois recouvert de cuir entre les dents de Kieran, Shion attrapa la petite hache et pria Asclépios.

- _Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à sauver cet enfant innocent. Guide ma main !_

Et il abattit la hache.

Le garçon hurla et se débattit avec une force surprenante pour un gamin de son âge. Le sang gicla des artères sectionnées, aspergeant tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Shion prit le glaive dont la lame était rougie et l'appliqua à plat sur la plaie. Une odeur de chair brulée s'éleva, le grésillement les fit frémir d'horreur, l'enfant sombra dans l'inconscience. Nya plaça sa main sur la poitrine du gamin.

- Son cœur bat très vite… il ralentit…  
>- Bien, je vais faire le pansement. Allez tous vous laver soigneusement et vous changer, poursuivit-il à l'adresse des trois gardes et de Nya.<br>- Il… il va rester… longtemps… endormi ? demanda le père entre deux sanglots.  
>- Assez, oui. Tant qu'il dort, il ne souffre pas. A son réveil, il aura terriblement mal, mais pas comme s'il s'éveillait maintenant. Je vous donnerai de quoi le calmer.<br>- Il va vivre alors…  
>- Il devrait. Nous le saurons demain matin. Si la gangrène n'a pas trop infecté son sang, la fièvre tombera rapidement.<br>- Sinon ?  
>- Sinon, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le guérir, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir.<p>

L'enfant fut couché sur une paillasse propre avec beaucoup de précaution et ses parents s'installèrent à son chevet, attendant qu'il se réveille, attendant que le miracle se produise.

- Votre fils… commença Shion en regardant le couple, son nom, est-ce un hasard ?  
>- Non, la guérisseuse qui a aidé ma femme à accoucher a été surprise en le voyant avec autant de cheveux noirs. Elle s'est écriée : "<em>Kieran"<em> et elle a souri. C'est une femme de grands pouvoirs, nous y avons vu un signe alors nous l'avons nommé ainsi, à cause de ses cheveux.

Le Médecin leur sourit et se retira, les laissant veiller leur enfant.

Shion se lava et changea de chemise et de tablier. Il resta un long moment les mains appuyées de chaque côté du bassin, le menton contre sa poitrine, le corps parcourut de tremblements. Il enrageait. Cette guerre… Ce jeune garçon était une victime indirecte de cette guerre. Pour fuir les terres menacées, sa famille était venue jusqu'à Egide pour s'y réfugier. Et lui, il perdait un pied, bêtement. Oh, rien ne dit que ça ne lui serait pas arrivé s'il était resté chez lui, mais il y aurait eu sur place un guérisseur qui aurait immédiatement su quoi faire. Alors que là, le pauvre avait voyagé cinq jours avec cette blessure qui avait fini par s'infecter et par mettre sa vie en danger. Sans parler de la souffrance. Cette guerre ne cesserait-elle donc jamais ?

- Nya ? appela-t-il en voyant passer la jeune femme.  
>- Oui, Seigneur Shion ?<br>- Tu as été remarquable, tu sais t'y prendre avec les patients. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?  
>- Je crois… Oui, je crois que je vais l'accepter. Depuis hier, j'aide les servantes à soigner les malades. Elles sont très gentilles et m'expliquent bien ce que je dois faire et ça m'empêche de… Je pense moins à Roan et ma douleur est plus supportable. Mais dès que je m'arrête…<br>- Laisse faire le temps, fais-lui confiance, il atténuera ta peine. Tu veux bien m'aider alors ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Très bien. Je vais passez voir Brendan pour savoir si sa gencive cicatrise, ensuite nous irons nous occuper de ceux qui sont dehors. Mais avant, peux-tu porter ceci à Dohko, le Maître d'Armes ? Sois discrète, s'il te plait. Et remets-le-lui en main propre.

Il lui tendit un petit parchemin scellé qu'elle fit disparaître dans un repli de sa jupe et s'évanouit dans la foule qui se pressait sur la place-dortoir.

- Il ne m'a donné aucune réponse, Seigneur Shion, fit la jeune femme en le rejoignant plus tard, son message remis, sous la tente qui servait de lieu d'auscultation. Et il a brulé le parchemin.  
>- Je n'en attendais pas et il a fait ce qu'il devait. Viens, j'aimerais que tu défasses ce pansement et que tu désinfectes la plaie…<p>

Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait avec beaucoup de délicatesse, le Médecin du Roi l'observa attentivement. Elle n'était pas encore très rapide, mais ses gestes étaient précis, un peu hésitants, et il mit cela sur le compte de sa crainte de faire mal. Que ce soit au blessé, ou bien en n'accomplissant pas correctement la manœuvre.

Elle désinfecta la plaie précautionneusement comme le lui avaient montré les servantes et regarda le patient. Il souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle vit celui de Shion.

- C'est parfait, Nya. Je vais le soigner et faire un pansement propre.

Il savait que cet encouragement inciterait la jeune femme à poursuivre avec lui et à confiner sa peine et sa douleur dans un coin de son esprit et de son cœur. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait des autres, elle pensait moins à sa petite Roan. Il savait que la petite fille faisait partie des défunts qui seraient incinérés le lendemain soir et il se promit d'être aux côtés de Nya pour la soutenir.

- Comment va la dent de Brendan ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, qu'il était penché sur la blessure.  
>- Bien. Sa joue a déjà désenflée, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne put voir. Tu pourras lui rendre visite, si tu veux, lorsque nous aurons terminé.<p>

Il ne la vit pas rougir, mais l'imagina aisément en voyant son patient sourire. Lui la regardait et la réaction de la jeune femme l'amusa.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Je te verrai dans deux jours.  
>- Merci Seigneur Shion, fit l'homme en se levant et en quittant les lieux vers sa tente.<br>- Maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de ceux qui sont atteints de la gale. Tu vas m'aider à administrer les onguents…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Shion avait regagné ses appartements bien après le coucher du soleil. Il avait mangé du bout des dents, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au message des étoiles et aux révélations faites par le Ministre des Renseignements. Il s'était concentré sur les soins, pensant également à Kieran et maintenant, il ressentait toute la tension qui l'avait assaillie tout au long de la journée et qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer avec plus ou moins de succès. Sans parler de la chaleur assez vive que dégageait son médaillon. Et ça, ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, son esprit travaillait à plein régime. Un coup à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées.

- Entre, fit-il à Gabriel en s'effaçant.

Il allait refermer lorsque que Dohko arriva. Il leur servit une infusion à base de menthe et de verveine et vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux, silencieux, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- Ton message de venir chez toi était un ordre déguisé ou je ne m'y connais pas, déclara le Maître d'Armes, avec un petit sourire. Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Gabriel ?<p>

Le jeune homme raconta dans les moindres détails l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu avec le Roi et le Ministre Dégel. Dohko écouta attentivement, sans dire un mot.

- Tu crois que ces faits et ton interprétation sur Star Hill sont liés ? finit-il par demander.  
>- J'en suis persuadé. Mais je n'arrive pas à les rattacher logiquement. D'un côté, s'il s'agit bien de gens des Ténèbres qui occupent nos terres, que vient faire le "vaincu mais pas perdant" pour Hadès ?<br>- Peut-être que nous allons récupérer nos terres, Hadès est vaincu, mais il aura eu le temps de largement les exploiter pour son compte, il n'est pas perdant, tenta d'échafauder Gabriel.  
>- Dans l'hypothèse où il s'agit bien des Ténèbres… murmura Dohko, pensif.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce sont des gens de là-bas ? demanda enfin Shion, ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire devant le Roi et le Ministre.  
>- Aucune idée, ce n'est qu'une intuition…<br>- Et elles sont souvent justes…, soupira Dohko.  
>- Et si ce sont des sujets du Sanctuaire, les deux faits n'ont aucun lien entre eux, reprit Shion.<br>- Je crois qu'il est inutile de se torturer l'esprit plus avant, reprit le Maître d'Armes. Envoie un message à la Reine Hilda et attend de voir ce qu'elle te répondra. Elle sera peut-être plus précise que toi dans sa lecture.  
>- Gabriel, quand comptes-tu y aller ?<br>- Le plus tôt possible. Le Ministre m'a donné carte blanche. Je pense partir demain, à la tombée de la nuit.  
>- Sois prudent surtout, tu sais que le Roi peut avoir besoin de toi, lui recommanda Shion.<br>- J'espère que ça ne sera pas nécessaire…  
>- Lorsque tu reviendras, contacte-moi avant de voir Dégel et le Roi. Je viendrai à ta rencontre. Tu sais comment faire ?<br>- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous laisse, j'ai des préparatifs à faire. Je dois aussi assurer la classe pour que personne ne se doute de rien, à commencer par mes élèves.  
>- Ils sont toujours aussi difficiles ? lui demanda Dohko en souriant.<br>- Pas tous… Certains ont même un réel potentiel pour être plus tard des personnages importants du Royaume. Shaka s'occupera d'eux pendant mon absence. Veux-tu que je lui parle de tout ça ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr. Pas facile d'être précepteur et premier espion du Roi, hein ? sourit amicalement Shion.<br>- Non, effectivement…  
>- Shion, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi nos médaillons sont brulants, fit Dohko avec un regard perçant.<br>- Vous ressentez la Magie, mais pas autant que moi. Les Forces Magiques sont très agitées. Comme si quelque chose venait de s'éveiller et les déstabilisaient. Quelque chose qui était endormie depuis très, très longtemps. C'est la sensation que j'ai mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
>- Ne peux-tu savoir ?<br>- Non. Je ressens et j'utilise la Magie, c'est tout. Dites-le aux autres s'ils vous posent la question.  
>- Très bien. Bonne nuit, les salua le jeune homme d'un air résigné.<br>- Bonne nuit, Gabriel. Sois prudent, répéta encore le Médecin.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Dohko et Shion restèrent un long moment silencieux. Chacun tentait, tant bien que mal, d'ajuster les pièces encore peu nombreuses de cette énigme. Mais quel que soit le sens dans lequel ils les plaçaient, le schéma ne voulait rien dire. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que trois choses à faire : envoyer un message à la Reine Hilda d'Asgard, attendre sa réponse, patienter jusqu'au retour de Gabriel. Après, il serait temps d'aviser et d'agir si cela s'avérait judicieux.

Dohko reprit pied dans la réalité en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard rose rendu fuchsia à la lueur du feu.

- Fais-moi oublier tout ça, murmura Shion.

Dohko s'avança et prit le visage qu'il aimait tant entre ses mains et embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes. Shion soupira et répondit passionnément à ce contact. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent intensément. Puis le Maître d' Armes se leva et, prenant la main de son amant, il l'entraîna vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il se retourna et passa tendrement ses doigts sur la joue où une barbe de deux jours commençait à se voir, puis il le prit dans ses bras. Shion se serra d'avantage contre lui, savourant cette douce étreinte, le visage dans le cou chaud. Ils restèrent un très long moment ainsi, sans bouger ou presque, juste l'un contre l'autre. Le Médecin fut le premier à réagir en faisant remonter ses mains le long du dos de Dohko qui commença à le dévêtir. Shion voulu l'aider.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura son amant. Je m'occupe de tout…

Alors Shion obéit. Il n'avait plus la force d'opposer une quelconque résistance. Son esprit capitulait face aux agréables sensations qui entamaient l'invasion de son corps et de ses sens. C'est à peine s'il réalisa qu'ils étaient nus. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Dohko et le laissa faire. La veille pourtant, c'est lui qui lui avait promis qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais là, il en était incapable. Il préféra remettre à plus tard les idées qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit à ce moment-là.

Allongé sur son lit, il sentit le poids de Dohko sur lui. La caresse de leur peau lui arracha un adorable gémissement immédiatement recueilli par des lèvres chaudes et aimantes. Le Maître d'Armes se pressait contre ce corps qu'il aimait plus que tout. Enfin, contre sa cuisse, il sentit une réaction à ses caresses. Ne se lassant pas des soupirs qu'il entendait, il s'évertua à les rendre plus forts, plus fréquents. Après avoir embrassé chaque recoin du cou, des épaules, du torse, il prit un téton entre ses lèvres pour le torturer de la plus exquise des façons alors que d'une main, il caressait l'entrejambe, s'aventurant de temps à autre sur l'intimité.

Shion devenait fou. Le plaisir qui parcourait son corps lui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Dohko. Les perles de son torse étaient devenues d'une sensibilité douloureuse mais il aimait ça. Son excitation s'accentua quand, en soulevant la tête, il vit son amant lécher son ventre tout en le caressant. De lui-même, il écarta ses cuisses musculeuses, invitant le Maître d'Armes à plus d'audace. Un cri franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il se vit disparaître dans la bouche humide. Il agrippa les cheveux de Dohko, s'enfonça brutalement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et ne bougea plus. Puis il le laissa faire tout en le regardant. Son sexe entrait et sortait du chaud fourreau tandis qu'une main effleurait les testicules avec beaucoup de savoir-faire.

- Plus vite… souffla-t-il en reversant la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir.

Dohko le vit caresser sa poitrine et ses tétons. Il les pinçait douloureusement et le Maître d'Armes compris alors que son amant voulait que leur corps à corps soit brutal. Il n'aspirait qu'à l'oubli total dans la sauvagerie dont il savait Dohko capable. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait exaucer son souhait. Il pensait que leur étreinte serait au contraire beaucoup plus tendre et sensuelle, mais à l'évidence, il se trompait. Il se releva et se plaça à califourchon sur le torse de Shion, lui présentant sa virilité arrogante et impatiente. Le Médecin ne se pas fit prier. Il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses dures et engloutit le membre jusqu'à la garde. Son amant gémit de plaisir et donna quelques coups de hanches afin de bien établir les rôles. Dohko menait le jeu, Shion se soumettait. Le Maître d'Armes passa un bras derrière lui, à la recherche du sexe palpitant qui pulsait impatiemment, attendant qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il attrapa à pleine main le phallus et les testicules qu'il serra jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement étouffé, plus fort que les autres lui indique d'arrêter. Il entama une folle torture, non dénuée de délicatesse, mais assez rude et les ahanements qui lui parvenaient l'encourageaient à poursuivre ainsi.

- Dohko… ouiii…  
>- Tu veux que… aah… que je continue… hmm… comme… comme ça…<br>- Encore… plus…

Le Maître d'Armes délaissa la bouche pour préparer Shion à sa venue. Ce qu'il fit de façon brusque, mais tout en prenant soin de ne pas blesser son amant. Il savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller, ce que le Médecin était capable d'accepter. Il écarta les chairs avec ses doigts écoutant les cris de plaisir, presque d'agonie. N'y tenant plus, il se plaça entre les cuisses, présenta son sexe raide et gonflé de désir devant cet antre affamé et le pénétra d'un seul coup de hanches.

Shion se figea, ouvrit grands les yeux et dans un réflexe, se redressa et s'accrocha aux épaules puissantes. Mais son amant le repoussa et commença à se mouvoir avec l'attitude d'un homme qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir. Ses mouvements étaient lents mais puissants. Il délaissait ce corps avec indolence pour y replonger avec une ardeur qui frisait l'agressivité.

- Oh ouiiiii… Oui… comme ça… c'est booon… criait Shion en s'agrippant à lui.

Il allait à la rencontre de son amant, espérant par ce geste augmenter les sensations inouïes qui le comblaient au-delà des mots. Dohko poursuivit ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il le put avant de commencer à accuser la fatigue. Comme s'il l'avait senti, le Médecin le stoppa puis le fit allonger sur le dos pour le chevaucher. La violence de leur étreinte ne remettait pas en doute leurs sentiments. Chacun offrait à l'autre ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis. Et pour l'instant, Shion ne voulait penser à rien, quant au Maître d'Armes, seul comptait pour lui, les désirs de son amant. Le Médecin avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que ses pensées pour que son esprit se détourne de son centre d'inquiétude. Et Dohko était en train de lui offrir cela, l'apaisement de l'esprit par l'exaltation du corps.

Il ondula sur les hanches de son amant, le projetant plus loin encore en lui, toujours plus loin. Dohko le sentant arriver au point de rupture, prit son sexe en main et le masturba énergiquement. Lui-même avait du mal à se contenir encore. Leurs cris de jouissance se mêlèrent, s'élevant à l'unisson, dans la chambre. Shion se répandit sur le ventre et le torse de Dohko qui se libéra au plus profond de son corps. Le Médecin s'écroula sur lui, au bord de l'évanouissement. Leurs corps luisaient d'une sueur musquée, faisant ressortir leurs musculatures à la lumière des flammes de l'âtre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils reprenaient doucement pied dans la réalité. Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent, un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres qui se joignirent pour un baiser profond. Toute cette violence érotique mourut aussi vite qu'elle était née, laissant la place à des sentiments purs, profonds et réciproques, empreints de douceur, de respect et de tendresse.

- Je t'aime…  
>- Moi aussi, je t'aime Shion…, affirma encore le Maître d'Armes en serrant son amant contre lui.<br>- J'adore quand tu me fais l'amour comme ça…  
>- Je sais… Mais c'est bien aussi quand c'est plus doux…<br>- Oui, c'est bien aussi… Comment savais-tu que c'était ce que je voulais ?  
>- Je te connais…, répondit Dohko, d'un air taquin.<br>- Reste avec moi, cette nuit.  
>- Cette nuit et toutes les autres si tu veux…<p>

Ils s'endormirent enfin, heureux d'accéder à un repos bien mérité.

Ooooo00000ooooO

A son réveil, Shion trouva un petit bout de parchemin posé sur les fourrures, couvert d'une écriture qu'il aurait reconnu entre des centaines. "_Passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime. D_"

Une bonne journée… Oui, Shion espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle le serait. La nuit qu'il avait passé avec Dohko avait eu l'effet escompté et il avait l'esprit plus serein. Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, il mangea un peu, bu une infusion tonifiante, s'habilla et descendit au dispensaire, sa sacoche à médecines sur l'épaule. Pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était l'état du jeune garçon qu'il avait amputé la veille.

Le Médecin se rendit immédiatement au chevet du jeune Kieran qui dormait toujours. Il posa sa main sur le front et sourit aux parents qui le regardaient faire, anxieux.

- La fièvre est tombée, murmura-t-il. C'était elle la plus dangereuse. Comment a-t-il dormi ?  
>- Il s'est agité, mais vos assistants de nuit nous ont dit que c'était normal.<br>- Bien. Je vais vous donner une préparation contre la douleur. Lorsqu'il s'éveillera, il aura mal et il devra la boire sans perdre de temps. C'est un remède puissant qui le fera somnoler. Il ne faudra pas vous inquiéter.

Il les laissa et s'installa dans son coin où les premiers malades attendaient déjà. De loin, il vit Nya qui le rejoint.

- Bonjour Seigneur Shion.  
>- Bonjour Nya. Tu es prête pour m'assister ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Bien.<p>

Pendant toute la matinée, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle était silencieuse, ne parlait que si c'était nécessaire. Elle semblait avoir pris le temps de se laver et de changer de vêtements. Elle portait une robe simple en toile de bure, de couleur marron comme l'écorce des pins, avec un tablier en coton écru. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux noirs en une lourde tresse qui lui tombait jusqu'au creux des reins. Puis soudain, il se rappela que le soir même, elle devait assister aux funérailles de sa petite fille. Il comprit mieux ses efforts. Elle voulait faire honneur à son enfant, être une jolie maman. Brusquement un cri attira l'attention de tout le monde. Kieran venait de se réveiller.

Shion courut jusqu'à lui, et tandis que sa mère tentait de le calmer, le Médecin du Roi, réussit à lui faire boire la potion contre la douleur. Peu de temps après, le garçon se rendormait permettant ainsi à Shion de refaire le pansement et de s'assurer qu'aucune infection ne menaçait la cicatrisation.

L'esprit tranquille concernant ce malade, il poursuivit sa tâche. Kieran se réveilla à plusieurs reprises dans la journée et il semblait plus lucide à chaque fois.

- Il faut qu'il se nourrisse, dit le Médecin en faisant signe à une servante de le rejoindre. Apporte du bouillon chaud avec du pain.  
>- Bien, Seigneur Shion.<br>- La guérison passe aussi par le ventre, sourit-il à l'adresse des parents. Son corps a besoin d'énergie. Donnez-lui tout ce qu'il pourra avaler et faites-le boire souvent de cette préparation. Elle aide le corps à lutter contre l'infection, de l'intérieur.

La journée passa sans que de nouveaux cas graves ne se présentent. Alors oui, tout en regagnant son appartement, Shion considéra que la journée avait été bonne. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, le moment des bûchers funéraires approchait. Il avait décidé lui aussi d'honorer la petite Roan et s'habilla avec plus d'élégance que d'ordinaire. Il choisit un pantalon de laine noire, une épaisse chemise blanche, un pourpoint en cuir. Il fixa son baudrier avec son épée et sa dague autour de sa taille et termina sa mise en s'enveloppant dans un grand manteau d'épais velours à la capuche et aux épaules doublés de fourrure d'hermine.

Ses longs cheveux vert pâles flottant derrière lui, il se rendit à l'endroit où les buchers avaient été montés, un peu à l'écart de la ville, à l'extérieur des remparts. Il n'y avait que quatre corps ce soir. Parfois, il y en avait plus. Un homme, une femme âgée et deux enfants en bas âge.

Shion repéra immédiatement Nya et l'autre mère dans la foule silencieuse. La jeune femme portait la même robe et s'était couverte d'un long manteau noir. Il ne voyait pas bien son visage, en partie caché par la capuche qu'elle avait rabattu sur sa tête, mais il devinait sans peine, la douleur qui devait déformer ses traits. Il louvoya entre les gens et se retrouva près d'elle. Nya sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et leva ses grands yeux ambre remplis de larmes vers le Médecin qui lui sourit doucement.

Face à eux, le bûcher fait de rondin de bois avait été enduit de poix pour permettre une inflammation quasi immédiate. Au sommet, sur la table, les quatre corps étaient allongés, enroulés dans des linceuls d'un blanc éclatant. Des gardes parfaitement alignés, tenaient des flambeaux. Un homme à cheval arriva. Il brandit un arc, enflamma sa flèche à l'une des torches, l'encocha et la tira vers le bucher. Aussitôt, ce fut l'embrasement. Une rumeur de surprise parcourut le peuple.

- C'est un honneur qui vient d'être fait à ta fille et ceux qui l'accompagnent, murmura Shion à l'oreille de Nya.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- La flèche a été tirée par le Maître Archer du Roi, Aïoros. C'est sa façon d'honorer ceux qui nous ont quittés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas toujours disponible…  
>- Alors je dois le remercier…<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Pour l'instant, le mieux que tu aies à faire c'est de laisser tes larmes couler et de pleurer ta fille.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, tout près d'elle, des personnes qui sanglotaient. Des proches des défunts certainement. Elle aperçut l'autre maman appuyée sur une femme plus âgée. Nya tourna son beau regard vers le Médecin et éclata en pleurs. Shion la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme un enfant, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse par se calmer.

- Shion ?

Il tourna la tête et vit Dohko. Du menton, il lui désigna le bucher. Le Maître d'Armes acquiesça de la tête et resta près de son amant. Aïoros leur adressa un signe de la main avant de repartir vers la ville.

Nya regarda les flammes du bûcher qui emportaient avec elles le corps de sa petite Roan. Elle sentait encore son odeur de bébé, elle entendait toujours ses gazouillis joyeux ou ses pleurs. Elle sentait contre son sein, la chaleur de son petit corps potelé quand elle la nourrissait, elle voyait son joli visage paisible lorsqu'elle dormait. Et devant elle, les flammes ardentes lui disaient clairement que tout ceci ne serait plus désormais que des souvenirs. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Finalement elle se laissa emmener par les deux hommes qui la soutenaient. Lentement, ils regagnèrent la ville. Ils n'étaient qu'à peu de distance de la porte lorsqu'un galop les fit ralentir. Un cavalier et sa monture passèrent devant eux à vive allure. Ils ne purent voir son visage, mais Shion et Dohko reconnurent Aurora, la jument Orlov blanche de Gabriel, en partie couverte par le manteau de son maître. Celui-ci venait de partir pour sa mission, sur la route du sud…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Dohko les laissa devant chez lui et le Médecin raccompagna Nya jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, pas très loin du dispensaire. En fait de chambre, il s'agissait d'un dortoir occupée par les servantes qui aidaient aux soins des malades. Il la confia à une aide-soignante de nuit, insistant bien pour qu'elle veille sur la jeune femme, puis il rentra chez lui.

A la lueur d'une unique chandelle et des flammes de la cheminée, il s'assit à la table où il posa un parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Il n'avait que trop remis l'écriture de cette lettre.

_" A l'attention de la Souveraine du Royaume d'Asgard, Hilda de Polaris,_

_Majesté,_

_J'espère de tout cœur, que cette lettre vous trouvera en excellente santé._

_Je viens à vous non pas en tant que Médecin du Roi, mais en tant que Magicien s'adressant à son pair. _

_J'ai lu un message dans les étoiles qui m'inquiète. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu interpréter beaucoup plus de détails supplémentaires en dehors de la trame visible et évidente. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Votre science dans la lecture des astres étant très supérieure à la mienne, il est fort probable que vous ayez vu des alignements qui m'auront échappés._

_C'est avec humilité et la plus grande déférence que je vous supplie d'apporter la lumière dans la nuit dont mon esprit est envahi depuis ce que j'ai découvert. J'ai aussi perçu des fluctuations dans les Forces Magiques et ça ne fait qu'intensifier mon angoisse._

_Je crains que certains faits que votre Ambassadeur vous rapportera et ce message ne soient liés. Il est également très possible que mes craintes altèrent mon interprétation._

_Je reste dans l'attente fébrile de votre réponse et vous adresse tous mes respects._

_Shion, Chevalier de Jamir, Médecin et Conseiller Privé de Sa Majesté Mitsumasa, Souverain du Royaume du Sanctuaire."_

Quand l'encre fut sèche, il fit couler une goutte de cire rouge au bas du message sur laquelle il apposa son sceau. Il le roula et le scella à nouveau de la même façon. Ensuite, il le plaça dans un endroit sûr et put enfin se coucher. La fatigue eut raison de lui en quelques instants.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Aux aurores, il s'éveilla avec un sentiment d'urgence à l'esprit. Il se prépara comme à son habitude et, au lieu de se rendre au dispensaire, il se dirigea vers l'office des hérauts. Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible. Avisant un homme encore endormi, il s'en approcha.

- Okko… fit-il doucement en remuant l'homme par l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.  
>- Seigneur Shion ? marmonna celui-ci encore dans les brumes du sommeil.<br>- J'ai besoin de toi…  
>- Hmm… pitié… je viens à peine d'arriver du front…<br>- Je suis désolé, mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour cette mission.

Pour le coup tout à fait réveillé, le héraut s'assit sur sa paillasse et fixa le Médecin.

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à déranger les gens pour rien. Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?  
>- Habille-toi et viens me rejoindre dans la salle à manger.<p>

Le jeune homme frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux bruns hirsutes et se leva. Il se vêtit et rejoignit Shion. Celui-ci l'attendait devant un plat rempli d'une soupe de haricots rouges. Le genre de nourriture qui vous plombe le corps pour la journée. Il s'assit devant son visiteur et commença à manger.

- Je veux que tu délivres une lettre à la Reine Hilda… en personne !  
>- Hilda ? A Asgard ? s'écria le jeune homme, manquant de s'étouffer avec un haricot.<br>- Moins fort, idiot ! Oui, à Asgard.  
>- Seigneur Shion, pourquoi moi ? Il fait terriblement froid là-bas ! se lamenta Okko avec une mine dépitée sur laquelle il comptait pour attendrir son interlocuteur. Peine perdue.<br>- Je te l'ai dit, tu es le seul en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Et dis-toi que c'est une mission ordonnée par ton Roi. C'est lui qui m'a demandé d'écrire ce courrier.  
>- Fort bien, répondit le messager après avoir pris le temps de terminer sa soupe et de descendre d'une traite un pichet de vin. Si le Roi l'ordonne, je n'ai qu'à obéir avec fierté et reconnaissance.<p>

Shion sourit, sortit le parchemin de sa manche et le lui tendit.

- N'oublie pas ! En main propre à la Reine. Ton statut de héraut te permettra d'être introduit auprès d'elle.  
>- Dois-je attendre une réponse de sa part ?<br>- C'est possible, elle te le confirmera. Maintenant, va ! Fais au plus vite ! De ta rapidité dépend peut-être l'avenir du Royaume…

Okko regarda le Médecin sortir de la salle. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il ressentit brusquement le poids des paroles de Shion et se sentit très las. Pourtant, il se prépara sans tarder.

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient à peine les plus hautes tours du Palais de Marbre lorsqu'il franchit les remparts. Il éperonna son cheval qui s'élança au triple galop, sur la route du nord…

A suivre…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

(1) Prénoms celtes d'origine Irlandaise.


	6. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **UA MédFan. Complots, romance, magie et créature surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ? Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur.

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><strong>Coriolys San : <strong>merci pour ton commentaire et contente de voir que ça te plait toujours. Oui, le Sanctuaire est plus affecté que les Ténèbres qui eux sont en paix on va dire, depuis environ quatre ans. La vie ne se déroule pas de la même façon. Je suis contente de voir que la scène de l'amputation n'est pas si violente que ça, à tes yeux en tout cas. Garder un certain équilibre entre être trop superficiel et tomber dans le gore comme tu dis, n'est pas chose aisée. Je suis contente d'y être parvenue. Pour le bucher funéraire aussi, je ne voulais pas tomber dans la mièvrerie et la lamentation. Ce monde est dur et ceux qui ne vont pas de l'avant ont peu de chances de s'en sortir. Et pour Shion et Dohko ben… c'est Shion et Dohko… valà, valà ^^

Quant à dévoiler des indices sur l'intrigue, il le faut bien si je veux que le lecteur comprenne l'histoire.

**Sunny : **merci également pour ta review. Oui, la médecine moderne est une belle invention ^^, mais quelle que soit l'époque, une amputation reste une amputation : la perte d'une partie de son corps. Là on s'aperçoit clairement que l'univers que j'ai crée est dur et violent. Gabriel est là et j'espère que le rôle que je lui donne te plait et Albafica, eh bien comme je l'ai dit dans le disclaimer, j'ai utilisé les personnages de The Lost Canvas et il fait partie de ceux dont j'ai eu besoin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 05<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de janvier, Royaume du Sanctuaire, Palais de Marbre… **

Au lendemain des funérailles, Shion décida d'aller trouver Aliandro, le bucheron, après s'être assuré que le jeune Kieran allait bien. Il souffrait, mais la cicatrisation semblait en bonne voie. Pour les autres malades, il n'y avait aucun cas qui requérait sa présence immédiate. Les soins courants seraient assurés par ses aides-soignants et Nya.

Il sortit de la Cité d'Egide par la porte nord et prit la direction de la forêt. Enveloppé dans son chaud manteau, il regardait le paysage autour de lui. La neige partout. Il faisait froid, mais la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. Le ciel était clair. Il s'enfonça dans le sous-bois et marcha un bon moment avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une hache cognant contre un tronc d'arbre. Il déboucha sur une clairière dont le sol s'était transformé en mare boueuse, toute hérissée de souches d'arbres coupés. Il aperçut enfin le bucheron qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à s'acharner sur un sapin dont Shion n'aurait pas pu faire le tour du tronc avec les bras. Le fût était bien entamé et l'arbre menaçait de s'abattre à tout moment s'il se fiait au craquement sinistre du bois.

- Reste bien derrière moi ! fit la voix grave et puissante d'Aliandro.

Shion obéit et se plaça de manière à être en sécurité. Il sourit aussi. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit, pourtant le colosse savait qu'il était là. Il détailla la tenue pour le moins légère par rapport à la sienne. Aliandro ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile épaisse et grossière et une chemise en coton. Malgré tout, il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

- Comment fais-tu pour savoir que je suis là ?  
>- J'écoute la forêt… Han ! Et voilà ! s'écria l'homme en donnant un dernier coup de hache qui résonna alentour.<p>

Le bois éclata, le sapin vacilla et s'inclina, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à s'effondrer au sol dans un fracas assourdissant de branches cassées.

- J'écoute la forêt, reprit le bucheron, je hume ses odeurs et la tienne n'en fait pas partie.  
>- Difficile de te surprendre sur ton terrain alors…<br>- Presque impossible ! Quel bon vent t'amène, mon ami ?  
>- Tu m'offres à boire ?<p>

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un feu à côté duquel était posé un broc en fer avec une anse. A l'intérieur, Aliandro avait fait une infusion tonifiante dont il venait boire un bol de temps à autre. Ils s'assirent sur un tronc mort et dégustèrent la boisson chaude.

- J'ai besoin du sculpteur, déclara Shion en soufflant sur son bol.  
>- Hmm ?<br>- J'ai été obligé d'amputer un gamin, mais avec un pied en bois attaché à sa jambe, il pourrait marcher à peu près normalement.  
>- Tu veux que je le lui fabrique ?<br>- Tu es le meilleur ébéniste du Royaume et cet enfant mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
>- Que s'est-il passé ?<p>

Shion lui raconta brièvement comme Kieran s'était blessé et pourquoi il avait dû en arriver à une telle extrémité.

- Je vois… murmura Aliandro en terminant son bol. Lorsqu'il aura cicatrisé et que la douleur ne sera plus aussi forte, j'irai le voir.  
>- Merci, mon ami. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.<br>- Quand doit-on se réunir ? Et mon médaillon chauffe beaucoup.  
>- Je vous préviendrai… Gabriel est parti pour quelques jours, j'attendrai son retour. Pour les médaillons, je pense que quelque chose perturbe la Magie, mais j'ignore quoi. Prends soin de toi…<br>- A bientôt, Shion…

Le médecin reprit la route de la Cité, le cœur plus léger, satisfait d'avoir vu Aliandro. Une nouvelle journée de soins l'attendait…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Dans l'étable, Saga finissait la traite de ses vaches et de ses brebis avec ses hommes. Cette activité ne lui demandait que très peu de concentration et il laissait son esprit vagabonder. Il n'avait plus refait ce cauchemar. Il avait mieux dormi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il revenait le hanter après toutes ces années. Sa conversation avec le Médecin lui taraudait sans cesse l'esprit. Shion n'avait peut-être pas tort.

- Tegwen ?  
>- Oui, Seigneur Saga ? répondit un homme dans la cinquantaine, le visage buriné par la vie au grand air.<br>- Je vais partir quelques jours. Si l'on te demande où, dis que tu l'ignores. De toute façon, c'est le cas. Si c'est le Seigneur Shion, réponds-lui que… dis-lui que j'ai suivi son conseil, il comprendra.  
>- Bien, Seigneur. Puis-je quand même savoir où vous allez pour le cas où il faudrait vous joindre d'urgence ?<br>- Si c'est nécessaire, va voir Shion. Il saura comment me contacter, éluda le jeune homme.  
>- Partez-vous longtemps ? demanda encore Tegwen.<br>- Un quinzaine de jours… Je te confie la ferme.

Regardant Saga s'éloigner vers sa maison, l'homme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le jeune homme avait remplacé, dans son cœur, son fils, mort à la guerre. Au début, il y a de cela près de trois ans, lorsqu'il était entré au service du Chevalier de la Maison de Gemini, il lui en avait voulu. Il l'avait presque haï d'être revenu vivant alors que son fils était tombé au combat. Puis les deux hommes avaient appris à se connaître, chacun faisant un pas vers l'autre. Saga avait parfaitement compris les sentiments de Tegwen et il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Il avait laissé les choses se faire tout doucement. Il lui avait même raconté le drame qui avait frappé sa famille alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Le berger avait compris que Saga aussi souffrait de la perte d'êtres chers. Tous les deux étaient à même de se comprendre. Avec le temps, l'homme, que Saga avait nommé intendant, savait quand son maître traversait une période difficile, simplement à la tête qu'il avait en se levant le matin. Petit à petit, il en était venu à éprouver une réelle affection et de la compassion pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait, envers le jeune homme, les attentions et le regard d'un père pour son fils.

Le jeune Chevalier éprouvait également un profond attachement pour son intendant. Il se reposait sur lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un homme plus âgé et plus expérimenté. Il était la figure paternelle qui lui manquait. Mais il n'en avait pas réellement conscience.

- Sois prudent, mon fils…, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer affectueusement Tegwen en regardant Saga s'éloigner sur son cheval.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Il lui fallut quelques jours pour atteindre le petit village de Port Sounion où il était né et où il avait vécu les dix-sept premières années de sa vie. Il contourna les habitations en ruines et alla vers la mer. Derrière une colline, il vit la petite maison et le ponton. Tout était complètement délabré. Une offensive de l'armée des Océans qui avait poussé jusque-là, avait jeté les habitants sur les routes de l'exode, vers Egide. Il entra. Une vague de souvenirs afflua à son esprit. Il avisa une lampe à huile encore à moitié pleine et l'alluma. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées donnaient à la pièce un aspect lugubre et fantomatique aidé en cela par la lumière blanche et crue de la lune, qui entrait par la fenêtre sans volet. La chagrin lui serra la gorge et les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Il revit sa mère, Léda(1), devant la cheminée en train de tourner la soupe et Tyndare(1), son père, assis à table, réparant le flotteur d'un filet de pêche. Et son frère et lui qui l'observaient attentivement pour apprendre.

Il se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur une porte entrouverte. Sa chambre… leur chambre. Il poussa le panneau de bois. Le même spectacle de poussière et d'araignées. Les deux lits étaient toujours côte à côte, séparés par une petite table sur laquelle était posé un bougeoir vide mais où subsistaient des coulées de vieille cire. Il se revit se battre avec son frère en riant aux éclats, entendit les grondements de leur père, leur ordonnant d'aller dormir.

Tous ces jours heureux qui avaient brutalement pris fin un après-midi d'avril de l'année 10196 du Dragon des Mers… Il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait envie de hurler sa douleur, sa tristesse. Son cœur lui semblait comme broyé dans un étau. Il pleura longtemps puis finit par se calmer. Il prit son sac de voyage et étala une épaisse couverture sur son ancien lit. Prenant sa lourde cape en fourrure d'ours, il s'enveloppa dedans et se coucha, s'endormant aussitôt.

_- Saga ! Largue les amarres ! Kanon ! Hisse la voile !  
><em>_- Ne rentrez pas trop tard ! cria Léda du ponton en leur faisant un signe de la main._

_Tyndare et ses fils lui sourirent. La voile se gonfla et le bateau s'éloigna._

_- Papa ! Où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ? demanda Kanon en attachant la corde à un taquet.  
><em>_- Avec ce vent de nord, on va pouvoir descendre jusqu'au Cap Sounion !  
><em>_- Et voir le grand large ? s'écria Saga.  
><em>_- Allez matelots ! sourit Tyndare. On va ramener de bons gros poissons et maman fera une délicieuse soupe !_

_Il leur fallut la majeure partie de la matinée pour atteindre le Cap. Ils déjeunèrent de tranches de pain et de fromage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tyndare emmenait ses fils avec lui. Le vent soufflait bien et le bateau filait vite sur une mer peu agitée. De petites criques couraient tout le long de la côte et servaient de refuges aux pêcheurs qui se faisaient surprendre par un changement de temps. _

_Brusquement le vent forcit, le ciel se chargea de gros nuages noirs. Saga et Kanon, d'instinct se rapprochèrent de leur père. Lorsqu'il vit la tempête fondre sur eux, venant de l'est, il était trop tard. C'était assez rare, mais il arrivait parfois qu'un violent orage se produise à cette époque de l'année, réminiscence d'un hiver long et rigoureux. Tyndare abattit la voile mais la mer déchaînée bringuebalait le bateau dans tous les sens. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, le tonnerre était assourdissant. La pluie et les vagues avaient trempé jusqu'aux os les trois occupants de l'esquif. Tyndare serrait ses enfants qui s'accrochaient à lui désespérément. Soudain une vague immense retourna le bateau. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, suffoquant, toussant et crachant. Tyndare et Saga s'accrochèrent à la coque._

_- Papaaaa ! _

_Un hurlement qui glaça le sang dans les veines de Tyndare._

_- Kanoooon !_

_Il vit son fils cramponné au mat qui dérivait de plus en plus loin. La panique le saisit. Il commença à nager vers lui._

_- Papa !  
><em>_- Saga ! Aide-moi à nager vers ton frère ! On doit le rejoindre !_

_De toute la force de ses petites jambes, il aida son père du mieux qu'il put à pousser la coque. Il lui semblait que parfois ils s'approchaient de Kanon, mais par moment la distance qui les séparait de lui paraissait plus grande. Les hurlements de Kanon lui parvenaient à travers le fracas de l'orage. De plus en plus faibles, de plus en plus lointain, mêlés à la voix brisée de son père qui ne cessait de l'appeler._

_- Kanon ! Kanoooon…_

Saga s'éveilla en sursaut. Pas besoin d'un rêve pour se souvenir de la suite. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il se rappelait de ce moment comme s'il l'avait vécu la veille…

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son père à ses côtés. Il lui sourit. Aux mouvements qu'il ressentait, il comprit qu'ils étaient dans un chariot._

_- On rentre chez nous… murmura Tyndare en caressant ses cheveux.  
><em>_- Kanon ? cria-t-il en s'asseyant d'un bond._

_Il croisa le regard de son père, rempli de larmes. _

_- Papa, où est Kanon ?  
><em>_- Je… je ne l'ai pas retrouvé… je l'ai cherché mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé…_

Saga comprit. Il s'effondra dans les bras paternels, ses hurlements de désespoir se mêlant aux sanglots de son père.

Il leur fallut deux jours pour rejoindre Port Sounion. Léda se précipita vers eux en les voyant arriver. Ils avaient l'air de vagabonds, de mendiants même. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, ils tremblaient de froid. Tyndare s'écroula aux pieds de sa femme en lui demandant pardon. Un cri aigu et perçant déchira le voile de détachement derrière lequel s'était réfugié Saga. Il sentit sa mère le serrer. La tête contre son ventre, il ressentait sa détresse, sa douleur. Les jours heureux venaient de prendre fin brutalement. Plus jamais Tyndare n'emmena Saga en mer.

Pendant des mois, Léda ne cessa de répéter à son mari qu'il n'était pas responsable, mais celui-ci s'enfonçait dans un mutisme dont personne n'arrivait à le sortir. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui le plus fragile. Léda avait perdu Kanon, elle était en train de perdre Tyndare et n'arrivait plus à regarder Saga sans fondre en larmes.

Un matin de novembre, Tyndare retrouva sa femme morte à ses côtés, dans leur lit. Elle avait une très bonne connaissance des plantes et la veille, avant de se coucher, elle avait absorbé une puissante décoction de digitale(2). Elle s'endormit rapidement et son cœur ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle n'avait rien senti.

Pendant les dix années qui suivirent, Tyndare et Saga vécurent en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Son père lui enseigna sa science du combat et lui fit promettre de ne jamais devenir pêcheur. Saga promit et alla chez un de leurs voisins fermiers pour apprendre à s'occuper des vaches, des chèvres, des brebis et des cochons ainsi que des poules, des oies, des canards et des dindons et surtout, de la terre. Un jour, son père lui donna deux objets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme qui venait d'avoir dix-sept ans.  
>- Ça, lui expliqua son père en lui passant une lourde bague en or au doigt, c'est le sceau de la Maison de Gemini dont tu es le descendant et ceci, c'est un pendentif qui te permettra de te faire connaître à la cour du Roi. Tu iras voir son Médecin.<br>- C'est le symbole du Chevalier de Gemini ?  
>- C'est ça. Mon père me l'a donné quand j'ai eu ton âge et maintenant, c'est à toi qu'il revient. Tu connais la mission qui incombe à notre Maison. Remplis-la avec honneur et fierté si ton Roi te le demande.<br>- Papa… et si…  
>- Si ton frère était encore là ? termina Tyndare.<br>- Oui…, souffla le jeune homme qui n'avait plus jamais prononcé le prénom de Kanon depuis ce terrible jour.  
>- J'avais fait faire un autre sceau et un second pendentif peu après votre naissance, dit-il en lui montrant les deux bijoux qui auraient dû revenir à son frère. Vous auriez été deux à perpétuer la tradition de notre famille et je sais que j'aurais été fier de vous, comme aujourd'hui je suis fier de toi.<p>

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tyndare succombait à un arrêt du cœur.

Saga jeta un dernier regard aux trois tertres sous deux desquels reposaient son père et sa mère. Le troisième n'était qu'un monticule de terre. Un symbole en mémoire de son frère. Une tombe vide, mais remplie de merveilleux souvenirs qu'il gardait jalousement et chérissait comme le plus précieux de ses trésors.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais quelque part, au plus profond de son être, il avait l'intime conviction que son frère n'était pas mort.

Il partit pour la Cité d'Egide, et conformément aux instructions de son père. Il rencontra le Médecin du Roi en poste, Sage(3), qui sembla fort éprouvé en apprenant le décès de Tyndare, ainsi que son apprenti, Shion qui le remplaça trois ans plus tard. Saga devint fermier et depuis treize ans, il vivait non loin de la ville à l'extérieur des remparts, dans une vallée idéale pour l'élevage du bétail et la culture des champs.

Il croyait avoir réussi à enfermer sa douleur et sa tristesse avec le temps, mais voilà qu'un cauchemar remettait tout en question.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Il s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et à cette époque de l'année, c'était déjà bien tard. Le vent soufflait fort dehors et faisait s'envoler la neige. Il alluma rapidement un feu dans la cheminée et fit fondre un peu de glace pour se préparer une infusion chaude qu'il but afin de faire passer les tranches de porc séché et de fromage dur qui composaient ses repas depuis plusieurs jours. Le regard perdu dans la danse des flammes, il avait l'esprit vide. Curieusement, il se sentait serein.

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le ponton, sa lourde cape battant ses jambes et ses longs cheveux giflant son visage. Se superposant à sa vision, il vit le petit bateau, sa voile blanche, son frère sautant dedans en riant, leur père lui demandant de se calmer. Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine avant de s'échapper de sa bouche en un petit nuage de buée blanche, rapidement emporté par une rafale.

Tournant les talons d'un geste décidé, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Sous le grand sapin, il repéra immédiatement les trois monticules surmontés d'une pierre taillée en rectangle. Deux d'entre elles avaient été faites par son père. La troisième, il l'avait taillée lui-même, la baignant du sang de ses mains écorchées et de ses larmes de chagrin. Il s'agenouilla et toucha celle de sa mère de la paume.

- Jamais je ne t'en ai voulu de ne plus m'avoir pris dans tes bras alors que tu aurais tellement voulu nous serrer tous les deux. C'est à moi que j'en veux de n'avoir pas su combler le vide dans ton cœur de mère.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'avait que sept ans et ne pouvait pas encore comprendre la douleur sans fin de Léda. Il regarda ensuite le tertre de son père.

- J'aurai aimé puiser ma force dans la tienne, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que tu seras toujours à mes côtés.

Il ferma les yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, serra le médaillon de son cou et se tourna vers la troisième.

- Kanon…, prononça-t-il pour la première fois depuis vingt-trois ans.

Les deux syllabes glissèrent sur lui, sur son cœur comme un baume apaisant. Il aima leur son. "Tu me manques… atrocement… Après toutes ses années, je ressens ton absence jusque dans ma chair. Où es-tu, petit frère ? Au fond de moi, je sais que tu es vivant et qu'on se reverra. Mais qui seras-tu devenu ? Te souviendras-tu de moi ? De nous ? J'espère que je pourrai encore t'appeler petit frère…"

Comme il l'avait fait treize ans plus tôt, il regarda les trois tombes. Une rafale de vent rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et pendant un instant, si furtif qu'il crut avoir rêvé, il lui sembla entendre la douce voix de sa mère qui fredonnait et celle de son père qui reprenait les paroles de sa voix grave et profonde. Il se concentra sur l'instant, mais il n'entendait pas la voix de Kanon. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait seulement perçu - cru percevoir - la voix des défunts ? Et seulement des défunts ?

Il se releva, un sourire de tendresse étira ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête et s'en fut vers l'écurie où l'attendait Maoken. Il avait l'esprit apaisé et son cœur se tourna enfin vers l'avenir alors que toutes ces années, il n'avait fait que battre dans le passé. Shion avait raison. Il fallait qu'il revienne ici pour laisser leurs âmes partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de les retenir dans sa propre douleur. Elles méritaient le repos du sommeil éternel et lui, il devait vivre enfin en songeant à demain. Cela ne diminuerait en rien l'amour infini qu'il leur portait à tous les trois. Et il devait penser à ses amis qui étaient devenus comme une nouvelle famille tant les liens qui les unissaient étaient forts. Désormais, ils pourraient compter entièrement sur lui.

Il sauta sur le dos de son cheval et prit la direction d'Egide. Il venait de laisser tomber un voile pudique sur cette partie de sa vie. Maintenant, il lui fallait construire son avenir. Il sentit la paix reprendre possession de son cœur et de son esprit. Il n'était pas heureux, mais il était serein et confiant. Et son cauchemar, s'il devait le refaire, il ne le craindrait plus…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Dix jours après la visite de Shion, Aliandro se rendit au dispensaire pour voir Kieran. Le jeune garçon souffrait encore de son amputation, mais il avait de moins en moins besoin de l'infusion calmante. D'abord, il fut effrayé en voyant le colosse s'approcher de lui, mais bien vite la gentillesse et la douceur du bucheron, qui contrastaient avec l'épaisseur de ses muscles, conquirent Kieran et ses parents. Il demanda à voir la jambe, fit quelques mesures avec l'autre, valide, discuta encore un moment, expliquant ce qu'il allait faire puis les laissa en promettant de revenir dans quelques jours.

Il ressortit du dispensaire en saluant Shion de loin et prit la direction de la rue des artisans. Il s'approcha de l'une des échoppes et y entra. Aussitôt, une odeur de chair en décomposition lui sauta au nez.

- Ho hé ! Angelo !

Il attendit un moment avant d'entendre du bruit dans l'arrière-boutique. Le rideau qui en camouflait l'entrée se leva sur un homme aux yeux saphir et aux cheveux courts et hirsutes de la même couleur.

- Aliandro ? Quel bon vent t'amène ? fit-il en posant un racloir plein de sang sur l'établi et se rinçant les mains dans le bassin d'une aiguière. Tu bois quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en prenant une tasse en fer.  
>- Non merci. J'aimerai savoir si tu as du cuir moyen et très souple.<br>- C'est pour quoi faire ?

Le bucheron lui expliqua son idée et le tanneur se gratta la tête d'un geste peu élégant.

- Je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut. Shion croit vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ! râla-t-il.  
>- Tu manques cruellement de compassion, mon ami. Penses-tu vraiment que ce gosse ait demandé ce qui lui arrive ?<br>- Bien sûr que non ! Mais on ne fait pas un membre en bois à tous ceux qui en ont perdus un !  
>- J'ai l'impression que ce gamin a bouleversé notre Médecin. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.<br>- Je sais bien, mais pendant que tu vas faire ça, qui coupera du bois ?  
>- Ne te soucie pas de ça, c'est mon problème. Je fabriquerai ce pied le soir, chez moi et la coupe du bois n'aura pas à en souffrir. Toi, occupe-toi de tes peaux !<br>- Au fait, je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau cadre de séchage. Tu peux me faire ça ?  
>- De la même taille ?<br>- Plus grand se serait bien. Je pourrais mettre d'avantage de peaux à sécher.  
>- Je te ferai ça. Mon cuir ?<p>

Angelo lui donna une peau entière de cerf qu'il avait raclé pour la débarrasser de ses poils et des résidus de chair. Ensuite, il l'avait tendue sur un cadre en bois et enduite de graisse de cochon à de nombreuse reprise. Le cuir était aussi doux que de la soie et presque aussi souple. Et sa robustesse n'était en rien amoindrie.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Merci Angelo.  
>- Tu sais quand on doit se voir ?<br>- Shion nous préviendra, comme d'habitude. Je vais m'entraîner ce soir, tu viens ?  
>- D'accord. Je comptais y aller demain, mais ce soir c'est aussi bien.<br>- Très bien. A plus tard…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Aliandro décida qu'il avait coupé assez de bois pour ce jour. Il ramassa ses affaires et prit le chemin de sa demeure, dans la Cité d'Egide. A son passage les gens le saluaient et il répondait à chacun d'un geste de la main, d'un sourire ou de quelques mots gentils. Il était très apprécié. Sa bienveillance et sa générosité avaient contribué à lui faire une réputation de dur au cœur tendre. Tout le monde savait que c'était un très bon soldat et très courageux de surcroit. Pour tous, il était un exemple à suivre. Il entra dans sa boutique. Elle était pleine d'objet en bois, certains à usage pratique, d'autre n'étaient que décoratifs. Il passa dans sa chambre où il se changea après s'être rafraîchi. Il ôta ses vêtements de travail en tissu grossier et s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'un pourpoint en cuir. Il s'enveloppa dans un manteau fait avec deux peaux d'ours et sortit par une porte dérobée.

Dans le tunnel, il alluma une torche et le suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Il ouvrit la lourde porte en bois de chêne recouverte de plaques de fer et déboucha dans un couloir taillé directement dans la roche. Il descendit une volée de marches et se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Il posa sa main droite sur la paroi face à lui. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et le lourd panneau de pierre pivota sans un bruit. Aliandro s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et le passage se referma de la même façon. Même en y regardant de près, nulle fente ne venait trahir la présence de cette porte. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, il y a de ça de nombreuses années, Shion avait mis un doigt sur sa bouche et il avait murmuré avec un grand sourire : "C'est magique !"

Il arriva dans une vaste salle naturelle, sous le Palais de Marbre lui-même. Il en existait plusieurs, mais elles n'étaient connues que d'une poignée de personnes. Le bucheron ôta son manteau et le posa sur un banc en bois qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué. S'approchant d'un coffre frappé aux armoiries de la Maison de Taurus, il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un gambison, une brigandine et un baudrier. Il s'équipa et termina en prenant les deux épées qui allaient lui servir pour s'entraîner. Il descendit un nouvel escalier pour arriver dans une autre salle encore plus vaste que la première.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus ! fit la voix d'Angelo, à côté de lui.  
>- J'ai commencé à travailler le pied du gamin et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Shion ! Dohko ! Comment, allez-vous ?<br>- Bien mon ami, lui répondit le Maître d'Armes. On s'échauffe un peu ?

Chacun se mit en ligne, dans une posture de garde et il donna le signal pour l'enchaînement des mouvements.

Bien des siècles plus tôt, un ancêtre de Dohko, banni de son village pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et venant d'un lointain pays de l'est, était entré au service du Roi d'alors. Ses techniques de combat à mains nues en avaient étonné plus d'un. Il appelait ça le Gong Fu. Avec le temps, le terme avait été déformé. Désormais, on le prononçait Kung Fu. L'homme avait appris cet art du combat à un petit groupe de soldats qui avaient, à leur tour, transmis ce savoir à leurs successeurs.

Aujourd'hui, Dohko était le dépositaire de cet art avec ses compagnons. Mais il restait le plus instruit de tous dans ce domaine, comme s'il avait ça dans le sang. Imaginant un ennemi, ils avançaient en attaque ou reculaient en défense, fouettant l'air de leurs pieds et de leurs poings avec une précision et une force effrayante. Ensuite, Shion fut l'adversaire d'Angelo et Dohko, celui d'Aliandro. Après un long moment à s'affronter, ils prirent leurs épées et poursuivirent leur entraînement.

Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant avec force résonna sous la voute de pierre pendant très longtemps. Satisfaits et fatigués, ils mirent un terme à cette séance.

- Nous ne sommes pas nombreux en ce moment, remarqua Aliandro en ôtant son baudrier et sa brigandine.  
>- Gabriel est en mission, Shaka doit assurer l'école à sa place. Saga est à Port Sounion. Son intendant m'a fait parvenir un message, et…<br>- Il s'est enfin décidé ? questionna Dohko, coupant la parole au Médecin.  
>- On dirait… J'espère que ça lui sera bénéfique.<br>- Il doit arrêter de vivre dans le passé, murmura Angelo, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon.  
>- Et les autres ? s'enquit encore le Maîtres d'Armes.<br>- Je ne sais pas…, reprit Shion. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne les ai pas vus. Je sais juste que Shura a eu beaucoup de mal avec quelques chevaux, qu'il est épuisé et a récolté de belles contusions. Mais on peut compter sur lui. Dès qu'il sera sur pied, il nous rejoindra.  
>- On va bientôt se réunir ? demanda encore le Maître Tanneur.<br>- Dès que Gabriel sera revenu, je pense que certaines choses devront être portées à la connaissance de tous. Il devrait être bientôt de retour.  
>- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher, suggéra Dohko d'un ton paternel. Allez ! Tout le monde au lit !<p>

Ils ressortirent des lieux comme ils y étaient entrés, pareil à des ombres se cachant dans la nuit. Après quelques baisers qui les laissèrent sur leur faim, Shion et Dohko regagnèrent chacun leur logis. Malgré le désir qu'ils avaient de rester ensemble cette nuit, ils avaient également parfaitement conscience que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Depuis la réunion avec son Médecin, son Premier Ministre et le jeune Précepteur, le Roi Mitsumasa était dans l'attente. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait patienter pendant encore plusieurs jours, mais ce qu'il avait fait et les conséquences qui allaient en découler ne cessaient de lui hanter l'esprit. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cette décision, il l'avait prise seul, sans en avoir au préalable discuté avec son Conseiller pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas réussi à deviner quelle serait sa réaction. L'aurait-il approuvé ou pas ? Bien que la décision finale lui appartienne, l'avis de Shion était important. Le Souverain avait parfaitement conscience que, malgré son âge, il n'avait que trente-deux ans, Shion avait une grande maturité d'esprit qui, parfois, faisait cruellement défaut à des hommes plus âgés, voir, à lui-même.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi de ne rien lui dire. Et maintenant, le soutien qu'il aurait pu avoir en lui ayant parlé, lui manquait. Shion l'aurait aidé à attendre. Mais là, il était seul. Et les conséquences allaient être lourdes. Il avait tout simplement mis en jeu, sur un coup de dés, l'avenir du Sanctuaire, rien de moins. Sans parler des personnes qui subiraient de plein fouet les répercussions de son acte. Etait-il donc désespéré à ce point pour avoir fait cela ?

Assis à son bureau, le regard perdu dans les circonvolutions du marbre qui dallait le sol, le temps passait sans qu'il ne fît rien. Ce n'était pas le travail qui lui manquait, pourtant. Mais il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Se faisant violence, il prit un parchemin et commença à le parcourir des yeux. Une demande de Shion justement. Il souhaitait faire transformer les vielles granges de l'ouest en dispensaire mieux équipé pour le soin des malades et ainsi libérer la salle de garde et la rendre aux soldats. Le Médecin avait accompagné sa lettre d'un descriptif des travaux à effectuer. Le Roi sourit tout en se demandant pourquoi personne n'y avait songé plus tôt. Shion ne faisait vraiment rien à moitié. Il décida d'accéder à sa requête puisque la lettre comportait l'approbation du Seigneur Cardia, Ministre de la Santé. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune raison de la lui refuser.

Une autre demande. Pour une autorisation de mariage cette fois. Un de ses lieutenants souhaitait épouser l'une des Dames de compagnie de sa fille. Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres entourées d'une moustache et d'une barbe blanche fournies. Malgré les temps sombres qu'ils traversaient, la vie poursuivait son chemin, immuable, constante. Il y avait des gens qui se mariaient encore, des enfants qui venaient au monde… Là non plus, il n'avait pas de raison de retarder ce mariage. A la condition que la Dame en question soit d'accord, évidemment.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Après une nuit assez courte, Shion était malgré tout à son poste, au chevet des malades et des blessés. Kieran allait mieux. Sa mère restait auprès de lui tandis que son père avait trouvé de quoi se rendre utile auprès des aides-soignants du Médecin du Roi pour tenir la salle de garde la plus propre possible. Il sortait les paniers de linges souillés, lavait le sang sur le sol à grand renfort de baquets d'eau chaude et prêtait mains fortes aux hommes de l'extérieur pour améliorer leurs abris.

Nya assistait Shion qui lui donnait de plus en plus de choses à faire. A l'évidence, la jeune femme avait un don pour s'occuper des autres et elle le faisait avec énormément de gentillesse et de douceur. C'est en la cherchant du regard qu'il vit entrer le Maître Tanneur qui s'avança vers lui, un linge ensanglanté autour de sa main.

- Tu t'es blessé ?  
>- Mouais… grogna Angelo en s'asseyant devant Shion.<br>- Comment as-tu fait ?  
>- Le racloir m'a échappé des mains.<p>

Le Médecin arqua un sourcil dubitatif. Jamais Angelo ne s'était blessé avec un outil. Il était bien trop adroit pour ça. Il les manipulait avec une dextérité qui l'étonnait toujours lorsqu'il le voyait faire. Et à voir la mine renfrognée qu'il arborait, Shion devina qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Des raisons qui t'ont fait lâcher ce racloir…  
>- Il m'a glissé des mains ! Ça peut arriver, non ? bougonna l'homme d'un air renfrogné.<br>- Pas à toi. Et que tu sois sur la défensive ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- J'avais l'esprit ailleurs… marmonna le Angelo après quelque secondes de silence.<br>- Et où ça ?  
>- Je réfléchissais à cette guerre… Shion, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas sur le front ? Nous pourrions mettre un terme à ce conflit ! ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.<br>- C'est donc cela ? fit le Médecin en désinfectant la plaie.

Elle n'était pas grave, mais particulièrement handicapante. Il faudrait plusieurs jours avant qu'Angelo puisse se servir à nouveau de sa main correctement.

- Je veux dire… Nous sommes les plus à même de terminer cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute. Nous vallons vingt hommes au bas mot !  
>- Vingt hommes avec l'aide de la Magie. Mais notre mission est tout autre et tu le sais. Et ne crois pas que nous ne faisons rien. A notre manière, nous participons à l'effort de guerre. Tu fournis du cuir pour les armures et les boucliers que Mû fabrique. Nos pêcheurs, nos fermiers et nos chasseurs alimentent nos soldats sur le front, moi je les soigne lorsqu'ils reviennent blessés, Aliandro fournit du bois pour les flèches et les armes. Et Shura dresse les chevaux pour le combat. Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas inutiles.<br>- Je sais tout ça, mais je me dis que là-bas, dans le sud, on serait encore plus efficaces. Rien ne nous résisterait.  
>- Les quelques fois où j'ai consenti à vous laisser y aller, votre présence a sauvé beaucoup de vies. Même sans Magie. Ça aussi, c'est important, Angelo. Mais notre mission…<br>- … prime sur tout le reste, je sais, le coupa le jeune homme en soupirant.  
>- Nous devons rester auprès de la famille Royale. C'est notre devoir. Ce n'est pas parce que les combats se déroulent loin dans le sud que l'ennemi n'a pas infiltré Egide. Et la Cité vidée de ses soldats, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir intervenir rapidement si c'est nécessaire.<br>- J'ai malgré tout l'impression de ne servir à rien. Aïe !  
>- Je suis désolé. Mais le pansement doit être serré si tu veux cicatriser rapidement.<br>- Combien de temps vais-je devoir arrêter de travailler ?  
>- Tu peux continuer, mais fais-toi aider. Tu dois garder ta main au repos le plus possible. Fais les travaux qui ne demandent pas beaucoup de force et pour les autres, Dohko ou Aliandro pourraient te donner un coup de main. Ils ne refuseront pas.<br>- Ils ont aussi leur travail.  
>- Dohko a fabriqué assez d'armes pour trois armées ! Il t'aidera.<br>- Je lui demanderai en redescendant chez moi.  
>- Voilà. Reviens demain, je changerai ton pansement.<br>- Seigneur Shion !  
>- Nya ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si affolé ?<br>- Une femme est sur le point d'accoucher, mais on dirait que ça ne se présente pas très bien.  
>- J'arrive. Je te vois demain, fit-il à l'adresse d'Angelo.<br>- D'accord.

Angelo s'éloigna et le Médecin suivit la jeune femme. Sur une couche à l'écart et cachée par de grand draps suspendus sur des cordes, une femme gémissait. A la vue de Shion, elle sembla se calmer mais une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il palpa le ventre rond et se pinça les lèvres.

- Nya, va me chercher le désinfectant et ma sacoche. Celle avec les instruments.

Il se tourna vers la future mère et lui caressa tendrement le front en souriant.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
>- Dil… Dilwen… Seigneur…, souffla la jeune femme, entre deux grimaces.<br>- Je ne te mentirai pas, Dilwen. Ton enfant est mal placé. Si je veux vous sauver tous les deux, je vais devoir ouvrir ton ventre.  
>- Mais… Non ! Je ne veux pas ! cria-t-elle en regardant vers les deux servantes, cherchant, dans leurs yeux, du soutien.<br>- Je ne te cache pas que se sera douloureux, mais si je ne le fais pas, vous mourrez tous les deux.

Shion laissa ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de Dilwen. Nya revint avec le matériel du Médecin et se tint derrière lui.

- Je vais te faire dormir. Ensuite, je sortirai ton enfant de ton ventre et je recoudrai la plaie. Tu ne devras pas bouger pendant plusieurs jours. Petit à petit, tu te sentiras mieux et vous serez vivants tous les deux. Es-tu d'accord ?  
>- Cet enfant a déjà perdu son père, je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa mère, murmura Dilwen, en larmes.<br>- Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous sauver tous les deux.  
>- Aie confiance Dilwen, le Seigneur Shion est un grand médecin, appuya Nya en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.<p>

Shion fut surpris. Elle ne le côtoyait que depuis quelques jours, mais elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Il fut flatté et un peu effrayé. Par les dieux ! Faites qu'il ne déçoive jamais Nya. Tout en préparant l'infusion, il pria Asclépios plus que jamais pour qu'il l'aide. Cette technique était rarement utilisée sur les femmes. Elle était réservé aux vaches et aux juments, mais Shion s'était dit que si c'était valable pour des bêtes, pourquoi pas pour des femmes ? Trop d'entre elles étaient morte en couches parce qu'il avait été prévenu trop tard. Il ne l'avait que peu pratiquée et n'avait essuyé qu'un seul échec. Il savait qu'il pouvait sauver Dilwen et son enfant.

- Il me faudra agir vite, fit-il en s'adressant à ses aides. L'enfant ne supportera pas longtemps la drogue. Vous devez être concentrées sur mes ordres et les exécuter au plus vite.

Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête. Pendant que les plantes infusaient, il prépara le ventre de Dilwen en le désinfectant sur toute sa surface. Hors de sa vue, il aiguisa les fins couteaux qui lui serviraient à opérer. Dilwen but l'infusion et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Aussitôt, Shion pratiqua une première incision sous le nombril.

- Tu vois, fit-il à Nya, ce sont les muscles du ventre. Je vais devoir les couper.

Ce qu'il fit avec une redoutable précision. Une servante épongea le sang et il poursuivit.

- Maintenant, je vais devoir pousser la vessie.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nya, captivée par les gestes du Médecin.<br>- C'est le… le réservoir qui contient l'urine. Il ne faut surtout pas le percer. Et dessous, on trouvera la poche qui entoure le bébé. Préparez des linges propres, ordonna-t-il aux deux autres femmes qui s'empressèrent d'obéir. Il fit ce qu'il avait expliqué et incisa l'utérus sur une longueur de main.

- Voilà. Maintenant, je vais sortir l'enfant. Garde la plaie ouverte avec ses deux spatules.

Nya n'eut pas la moindre hésitation. Shion plongea les mains dans le ventre chaud et sentit le bébé bouger entre ses doigts. Il chercha le cordon ombilical, le saisit et tira doucement l'enfant vers l'extérieur. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, l'une des femmes tendit un linge et le Médecin déposa son précieux paquet au milieu. Elle prit deux crins de cheval qu'elle noua au cordon à peu d'espace d'intervalle et coupa celui-ci entre les deux. Le sort en était jeté. Le petit garçon était maintenant un être autonome, vivant par lui-même. Shion lui souleva les pieds et lui donna deux claques sur les fesses. Les vagissements de cette nouvelle vie tirèrent un sourire à toutes les personnes qui les entendirent, aussi bien à celles qui avaient aidé à la mettre au monde qu'à celles qui attendaient de l'autre côté des tentures. Shion perçut les murmures de soulagements et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

Il se rinça à nouveau les mains, ôta le placenta et entreprit de refermer le ventre de Dilwen. Il utilisa une aiguilles très fine et du fil de soie. Il recousit toutes les incisions avec le talent d'une couturière puis, toujours avec l'aide des trois femmes, il fit un pansement serré autour du ventre.

- A son réveil, elle devra boire aussi souvent que possible cette préparation, expliqua-t-il.  
>- A quoi sert-elle ? s'enquit encore Nya, une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux.<br>- Elle aidera Dilwen à cicatriser et à lutter contre l'infection. Et demain, je lui donnerai de quoi faire face aux saignements inhérents à un accouchement et à la douleur.  
>- Seigneur Shion, voici l'enfant.<p>

Comme un réflex, Nya tendit les bras et la femme lui confia le bébé. Son visage se transforma, affichant une expression de tendresse qui émut le Médecin.

- Il va falloir lui trouver une nourrice en attendant que sa mère puisse l'allaiter, murmura-t-il, conscient que la jeune femme s'attachait déjà au nourrisson.  
>- Une femme a eu une petite fille il y a quelques jours. Elle acceptera peut-être de le nourrir.<br>- Allons la voir.

Après s'être assuré que Dilwen respirait calmement, ils allèrent trouver la maman qui accepta immédiatement. A peine lui présenta-t-elle son sein gonflé de lait que le bébé mit à téter avec avidité.

- Il aspire fort, dit-elle. Il est vigoureux.

Shion et Nya sourirent, heureux d'avoir aidé ce petit bonhomme à venir au monde.

- Les trois prochains jours vont être cruciaux pour Dilwen, expliqua le Médecin à la jeune femme. Si elle n'a pas de fièvre, nous pourrons considérer qu'elle est aussi sauvée. Je veux que tu veilles sur elle. Je vais dormir ici aussi, on ne sait jamais…  
>- Vous avez l'air fatigué.<br>- Je le suis. Demande qu'on nous apporte de quoi manger.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et croisa Dohko qui venait voir pourquoi son amant ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il le vit au milieu d'une foule de personne qui le remerciait d'être là, de les soigner. A cet instant, il était l'homme le plus puissant du Royaume. Il avait réussi à repousser la fatalité de la mort. Certains n'étaient pas loin de le considérer comme un dieu.

- Tu as encore accompli un miracle.

Shion se retourna et sourit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Maître d'Armes et l'entraîna avec lui vers le coin où il auscultait les malades.

- Ce n'est pas un miracle. Je savais quoi faire, je l'ai fait.  
>- Et tu l'as très bien fait.<br>- Voilà de la soupe et du pain, Seigneur Shion. Seigneur Dohko, en voulez-vous aussi ?  
>- Merci Nya, j'ai déjà diné. Alors, comment se nomme ce nouveau sujet du Roi ?<br>- Nous le demanderons à la mère lorsqu'elle se réveillera.  
>- Va-t-elle dormir longtemps ? demanda la jeune femme.<br>- Au moins jusqu'à demain après-midi. Tant qu'elle dort, elle ne souffre pas, lui répondit Shion en avalant une cuillerée de soupe. Mange ! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces toi aussi.  
>- Je suppose que tu vas dormir ici ?<br>- C'est nécessaire. Excuse-moi.  
>- De quoi ? De faire ton métier ? sourit tendrement Dohko. Essaie de te reposer quand même, fit-il en s'éloignant après avoir serré la main de Shion dans la sienne.<p>

Le Médecin du Roi s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha sa couche. Nya s'allongea aux cotés de Dilwen et lui prit la main. Si elle bougeait, la jeune femme s'éveillerait immédiatement.

Ooooo00000ooooO

_- __Shion ! Jo anin ne ladallen. Rastal me in im sorbryss nen Flity Kerkus… __Shion… Shion…_(Shion ! Je suis de retour. Rejoins-moi dans le bosquet des Cinq Chênes… Shion… Shion…)

Le Médecin du Roi ouvrit les yeux sans bouger. Il entendait encore l'écho de cette voix dans sa tête. Plus discret qu'une petite souris, il se leva, mit son manteau et sortit de la salle de garde. Une pluie soutenue le cueillit avec les cris de quelques oiseaux nocturnes qui bravaient le froid et l'averse pour se nourrir. Telle une ombre, il se glissa dans les rues de la Cité jusqu'à une porte dérobée dont il avait la clé. Il la referma soigneusement et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il connaissait si bien le chemin que même sans torche, il était capable de se diriger. Il déboucha sur une vaste clairière au milieu de laquelle trônaient cinq énormes chênes plusieurs fois centenaires qui avaient poussés à partir de la même souche. Avec le temps, les lieux avaient été chargés de magie par les hommes à l'esprit simple et personne ne s'en approchait, ce qui arrangeait bien Shion et ses amis.

Il fit le tour de l'énorme tronc lorsqu'il entendit un léger craquement. Il se figea puis fit volte-face quand un homme se laissa tomber d'une branche basse, non loin de lui.

- Si tu n'avais pas bougé, je ne t'aurais pas vu.  
>- Bonsoir Shion. Je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit.<br>- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors ? Quelles nouvelles rapportes-tu du sud ?  
>- Rien de bien concluant, j'en ai peur. Il y a effectivement des fermiers sur les terres du Sanctuaire, mais ils ont l'air d'être de chez nous. Je n'ai rien vu qui me prouve le contraire.<br>- Mais ?  
>- Mais quoi ?<br>- Gabriel, je te connais. Tu as toujours cette impression ?  
>- Oui… souffla le précepteur. Je n'arrive pas à me départir de cette sensation. Il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis sûr, mais je ne peux pas être catégorique.<br>- Que font ces gens ?  
>- Ils préparent la terre pour les semailles de printemps. Les habitations sont très sommaires, ils n'ont pas de bétail hormis des bœufs et des ânes pour les travaux des champs et quelques volailles.<br>- Tu as vraiment fouiné partout ?  
>- Partout où j'ai pu sans me faire remarquer. Je suis déçu.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- J'étais tellement certain de trouver quelque chose…<br>- Ce n'est pas grave. Il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi. Si tu avais vu juste…  
>- Nous aurions eu un second front et un nouvel ennemi sur les bras. Je sais…<br>- Tout à fait… Où est ton cheval ?  
>- Un peu plus loin. Tu as quelque chose à manger ?<br>- Du pain, murmura Shion en tendant deux belles tranches qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui et qu'il tendit au jeune homme qui se jeta dessus, affamé.  
>- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?<br>- Hier matin, je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible.  
>- Laisse Aurora à Shura pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Elle doit aussi en avoir besoin.<br>- Shion…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je sais que j'ai raison. Ces paysans… Ils ont quelque chose d'étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.  
>- Prend du repos et la solution se présentera peut-être à toi. Tu es fatigué et tu n'arrives plus à penser avec clarté. Rentre chez toi. Demain, tu y verras plus clair.<br>- Je ne parlerai pas au Roi de mes doutes. Je lui ferai un rapport objectif.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles tu ne lui a pas dit tout ce que tu avais vu dans les étoiles.  
>- Je ne te contredirai pas. J'ai, moi aussi l'intime conviction que nous devons garder cela pour nous. En tout cas, pour l'instant. Fais attention à Dégel. Il te connait mieux que tu ne le crois. Il t'a formé à l'espionnage et il a toujours dit que tu avais été son meilleur élève.<br>- Il m'a aussi appris à mentir, à dissimuler et à percevoir le mensonge.  
>- Justement. Il saura si tu mens.<br>- Je ne vais pas mentir… Je vais simplement passer sous silence mes impressions. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.  
>- Je vais nous réunir dans quelques jours, tu pourras nous faire part des moindre détails de ta mission.<br>- Je serai là. Allez ! Rentrons ! Je suis épuisé.

Gabriel laissa sa jument à l'écurie. Le jeune écuyer qu'il avait réveillé lui promit d'en prendre bien soin et l'espion, trempé jusqu'aux os et transi de froid, rentra chez lui. Shion regagna la salle de garde et s'arrêta au chevet de Dilwen à coté de qui dormait Nya. Il toucha le front de la jeune mère et son visage se ferma. Elle était brûlante. Son pouls battait très vite, aussi s'empressa-t-il de préparer un remède pour faire tomber sa fièvre. Il la réveilla et lui fit boire la potion. Elle ne réalisa même pas ce qu'elle faisait, encore dans les brumes de son sommeil forcé. Elle se rendormit aussitôt. Nya n'avait pas bougé. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant l'aube, avant que la salle de garde ne se remette à vivre au rythme des soins quotidiens.

Le Roi fut informé du retour du Seigneur Gabriel avant même que celui-ci ne se manifeste auprès de son Souverain. C'est tout juste s'il ne fut pas tiré de son lit par les hommes de la Garde Royale. Comme il s'en doutait, le Seigneur Deutéros, Ministre de l'Intérieur et le Ministre Dégel étaient déjà dans le bureau Royal lorsqu'il entra. Il salua son Roi et ses pairs avant de s'asseoir sur le troisième siège.

- Nous attendons votre rapport avec impatience, Seigneur Gabriel.

Il sentit sur lui les yeux inquisiteurs de son ancien instructeur et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser troubler. Il fit le récit de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu d'une voix parfaitement neutre. Il répondit tout aussi calmement aux questions qui lui furent immanquablement posées. Il ne laissa rien transparaître de ses doutes ni de ses impressions. Mais le Seigneur Dégel ne s'y trompa pas.

- Donc, d'après vous, ce sont bien des gens de chez nous, qui, estimant la région tranquille, se sont installés pour exploiter à nouveau les terres.  
>- Oui, Sire. Rien ne m'a laissé supposer autre chose.<br>- Vous aviez pourtant des doutes avant votre départ, dit Dégel sans le regarder.  
>- C'est vrai, mais heureusement, ils étaient infondés.<br>- Quels étaient-ils ? s'enquit le Ministre de l'Intérieur, en croisant les jambes et appuyant son bras sur l'accoudoir.  
>- J'avais émis l'hypothèse que ces fermiers pourraient être des citoyens des Ténèbres. Nos terres frontalières étant inexploitées faute de main d'œuvre, ils auraient pu y voir une opportunité.<br>- Se peut-il que ce soit des déserteurs ? s'enquit le Roi d'une voix blanche, songeant que son peuple pouvait abandonner le champ de bataille pour les champs tout court. Qu'ils se soient regroupés dans un lieu discret, en attendant la fin de la guerre ?  
>- Je n'ai vu que des garçons trop jeunes pour se battre et des hommes âgés ou blessés. Certains boitaient, d'autres avait un bras en moins.<br>- C'est une théorie intéressante. Et vous dites maintenant qu'elle est infondée ?  
>- C'est exact. Mais si vous ne vous fiez pas à mon jugement, envoyez quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en prendrai pas ombrage. Il y va de la sécurité du Royaume.<br>- Je crois que vous avez largement fait vos preuves, Seigneur Gabriel, intervint le Roi. Vous avez toute notre confiance et vous n'avez jamais failli à votre devoir. Ces nouvelles sont donc rassurantes. Messieurs, je vous remercie.

Et ces mots valaient congédiement pour les trois hommes qui laissèrent le Roi seul. Gabriel se hâta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le Ministre Dégel. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de ce dernier.

- Gabriel ! Un instant je te prie, l'interpella son ancien professeur en le tutoyant comme ils étaient seuls.

Le représentant de la Maison d'Aquarius grimaça avant de se composer un visage impassible qu'il présenta à son mentor.

- Mon Seigneur ?  
>- Tu mens très bien… mais pas assez bien pour moi. Dis-moi ce que tu as caché au Roi.<br>- Absolument rien. J'ai fidèlement rapporté ce que j'ai pu constater de visu.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Gabriel savait que s'il baissait les yeux, le Ministre interprèterait cela comme le signe évident qu'il avait effectivement omis certains détails.

- Très bien, murmura Dégel en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux. Tentons une approche différente. As-tu toujours l'impression que les gens que tu as vus ne sont pas du Sanctuaire ?  
>- Je l'ai dit. Mes soupçons étaient infondés. Je ne vois pas ce que vous essayez de me faire dire, Seigneur Dégel.<br>- Je te connais Gabriel. Je t'ai formé. Avant toi, c'est moi qui occupais ce poste de précepteur et d'espion du Roi. Peut-être demain seras-tu toi-même Ministre du Renseignement. Ne me fais-tu plus confiance ?  
>- Maître, commença le jeune homme espérant qu'en l'appelant ainsi, Dégel se détendrait un peu. Je vous assure que je ne cache rien. Si j'ai eu une intuition, des doutes, ils ont été balayés par ce que j'ai vu. Des fermiers de chez nous qui cultivent à nouveau des terres en friche pour se nourrir.<br>- Leur as-tu parlé ?  
>- Bien sûr. Je leur ai même rappelé qu'une partie de leur récolte devrait être acheminée à Egide pour nourrir les réfugiés. L'un des hommes n'a pas été très content et m'a rétorqué que les réfugiés n'avaient qu'à faire comme eux !<br>- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?  
>- Qu'ils étaient là sans le consentement royal et que la garde pouvait très bien les chasser jusqu'à ce que la région soit réellement sécurisée. Ça l'a calmé !<br>- Bien joué, sourit le Ministre. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit tout à l'heure ?  
>- Cet homme a eu une attitude un peu égoïste je trouve, et je n'ai pas voulu que Sa Majesté soit attristé de savoir que certains de ses sujets adoptent un tel comportement. Nous vivons une époque où le partage des ressources et la solidarité sont plus que jamais primordiaux.<br>- C'est délicat de ta part. Tu as bien agi. Je te laisse rejoindre tes élèves.  
>- Merci Seigneur Dégel, fit Gabriel en s'inclinant.<p>

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et disparut au coin du couloir. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Shion avait raison, Dégel le connaissait vraiment bien. Par contre, il fut surpris lui-même de sa capacité à improviser. Cet énorme mensonge qu'il venait de servir à son ancien Maître avait fonctionné au-delà de toute espérance. C'est l'esprit plus tranquille qu'il gagna sa salle de classe. Shaka, l'écrivain public, le vit entrer avec soulagement. Les enfants avaient bien failli le rendre chèvre. Gabriel jeta un regard glacial sur la classe, aussitôt, le silence se fit.

- Je suis bien content que tu sois guéri, fit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds attaché en catogan servant devant les enfants l'excuse qu'ils avaient mis au point, à savoir que le précepteur avait attrapé froid. Je te les rends.  
>- Merci mon ami. Je peux te parler un instant ? Et le premier que j'entends sera sévèrement puni ! termina-t-il en s'adressant aux élèves d'une voix autoritaire.<br>- Ta mission s'est bien passée ? demanda Shaka, une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Tu as été absent longtemps.  
>- Le sud, c'est loin et je suis resté trois jours à observer. J'ai fait part de mes doutes à Shion. Il compte nous réunir bientôt, je vous en dirai plus.<br>- Très bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir ces gamins. Ils sont insupportables !  
>- L'âne et la carotte, mon ami. Je leur promets quelque chose qui, je sais, leur fera plaisir à la condition qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. Au moindre écart de conduite, j'annule la promesse.<br>- Ce n'est pas très gentil.  
>- Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Sinon, il aurait fallu que je leur fasse visiter les cachots et même la salle du trône.<br>- Tu leur promets ce genre de choses ? sourit Shaka, pour le coup amusé.  
>- L'appât doit être irrésistible si tu veux attraper un poisson et en l'occurrence, là, j'en ai huit.<br>- Bien, je te laisse. J'ai du retard dans mes courriers que je vais tenter de rattraper. A plus tard.  
>- Merci, Shaka.<p>

Ooooo00000ooooO

Saga finissait d'étaler le fourrage dans les auges de ses vaches lorsque Tegwen vint le trouver.

- Le Seigneur de la Maisons Piscès souhaite vous voir, l'informa-t-il en lui prenant la fourche des mains d'un geste machinal.

Le jeune homme sortit de l'étable et la contourna. Devant sa demeure, un homme, chaudement habillé l'attendait. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il était surpris par sa beauté. Ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis des années, mais Saga n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à une telle douceur, une telle délicatesse de traits, surtout pour un homme qu'il savait impitoyable sur le champ de bataille.

- Bonjour Mikael !

Celui-ci se retourna et planta ses yeux turquoise dans ceux de son ami. Un sourire embellit encore son visage.

- Bonjour Saga ! Je viens voir si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Mes pêcheurs ont du temps de libres en ce moment.  
>- Entre, fit le maître des lieux en désignant la maison d'un geste.<p>

Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face tandis qu'une servante leur apportait une infusion chaude.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
>- Non, merci. Alors ? As-tu besoin de main d'œuvre ?<br>- Eh bien, il va falloir préparer les champs pour les semailles comme tous les ans. J'aurais effectivement besoin de quelques hommes sachant conduire un cheval de labour. Vous ne sortez pas en mer ?  
>- Le temps est trop incertain et il change beaucoup trop vite. Heureusement que nous avons eu une belle saison. Les greniers sont bien remplis pour cette année.<br>- Espérons que nous aurons assez de nourriture jusqu'au printemps. Tous les jours, des réfugiés arrivent.  
>- De combien d'hommes as-tu besoin ?<br>- Une vingtaine ce serait parfait. Tu viendras aussi ?  
>- Bien sûr. Je suis toujours prêt à aider un ami. Et peut-être que cet été, tu viendras pêcher avec moi.<br>- Je ne pense pas, non… murmura Saga après un instant de silence.  
>- Pourquoi pas ? T'as peur d'un petit poisson ? plaisanta Mikael.<br>- Non, mais la pêche… c'est pas… je n'aime pas ça…  
>- Comme tu veux. Quand commences-tu les labours ?<br>- Début février. Ensuite, il faudra fumer la terre, attendre qu'elle assimile et on pourra commencer à semer à la mi-mars je pense.  
>- Fumer la terre ? Heureusement que les mauvaises odeurs ne m'incommodent pas ! Ton calendrier coïncide avec la reprise de la pêche, c'est parfait.<p>

A nouveau, Saga regarda son ami. Décidément cet homme avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et en même temps, il savait que c'était très malpoli. Mais Mikael ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. A chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux de Saga, il lui sourirait. Un sourire franc, lumineux, honnête qui remuait le fermier jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

- Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Mikael le fixa, surpris puis esquissa un sourire. Il aimait la compagnie de Saga. C'était un homme simple et solide malgré ses démons intérieurs. Un homme fort, sur qui on pouvait compter. Il se souvint de la fois où, sur le champ de bataille, une des rares fois où Shion avait accepté de les envoyer combattre dans le sud, Saga lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors qu'il était blessé et à bout de forces face à cinq Marinas, il parvint à en tuer trois et Saga tua les deux derniers alors qu'ils allaient l'attaquer dans le dos. Il n'aurait pas survécu.

- Avec plaisir, finit-il par dire. Avec les temps difficiles que nous vivons, nous avons bien le droit de nous détendre un peu.  
>- Je suis d'accord.<br>- J'ai su que tu avais été à Port Sounion ?  
>- Nous en reparlerons ce soir, si tu veux bien. On dîne chez moi, au Palais ?<br>- D'accord. A ce soir…

Saga regarda son ami s'éloigner sur son cheval, un étalon Palomino à la robe dorée répondant au doux nom de Demon. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait lancé une telle invitation. Il l'avait fait sans réfléchir, mais maintenant, il allait devoir être à la hauteur. Il sauta sur Maoken et fila vers le Palais. Il laissa son cheval dans la cour derrière les cuisines et entra.

- Chef Pryce ! s'écria-t-il alors que les marmitons s'inclinaient devant lui.

Un homme aussi grand que large émergea de derrière un four, le visage jovial et couvert de transpiration.

- Seigneur Saga ! C'est un honneur de vous voir ici. Que puis-je pour votre service ?  
>- Un problème avec votre four ?<br>- Il a des fuites et ne tient pas la température comme il le devrait. Il est vieux mais on va réparer ça.  
>- J'ai un invité ce soir. Pouvez-vous me préparer un bon repas ?<br>- Je vais faire de mon mieux avec les denrées que nous avons, mais ne vous attendez pas à un repas de banquet, Seigneur Saga.  
>- Je ne vous en demande pas tant. Juste quelque chose de convivial et agrémenté par quelques-uns de vos petits secrets culinaires. Merci.<p>

Ooooo00000ooooO

Devant son miroir, le Seigneur Mikael mettait la dernière touche à sa tenue. Il avait choisi un pantalon de cuir noir ajusté, des cuissardes, une chemise en coton épais de couleur indigo. Par-dessus, il mit son pourpoint en brocart noir brodé de soie bleue et blanche. Il passa à son cou une chaîne avec un médaillon en or et une lourde bague à son majeur gauche. Il était rasé de près et ses boucles bleues tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Il s'observa un moment et secoua la tête. Pourquoi soignait-il tant son apparence ? C'était un homme élégant quand les circonstances le demandaient, mais là, il ne s'agissait que d'un dîner informel, pas d'un banquet en présence du Roi. Un dîner avec un ami, rien de plus. Rien de plus… Il attacha sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit.

Il longea le couloir, éclairé par des torches, descendit un étroit escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva à nouveau dans un couloir. L'appartement de Saga était à cet étage. Arrivé devant la porte, il soupira comme s'il voulait se donner du courage. Mais pourquoi ce diner l'intimidait-il autant ? Il frappa à la porte en bois massif.

- Mikael ! Entre ! fit Saga en souriant et s'effaçant pour laisser passer son invité.  
>- Je ne suis pas en retard ?<br>- Non. Donne-moi ta cape.

Le maître des lieux prit le vêtement et l'accrocha à une patère du mur. Mikael détailla l'intérieur. Il n'était jamais venu. La décoration était sobre mais élégante. La table et les chaises de la pièce étaient en chêne et en fer forgé. De nombreuses torches étaient allumées ainsi que des chandeliers. Dans la cheminée, un feu crépitait joyeusement. Des tentures de velours rouge grenat couvraient les fenêtres. Par une porte à double battant, il vit un grand lit à baldaquin recouvert de fourrures.

- Tu veux une coupe de vin ?  
>- Oui, merci.<br>- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, proposa Saga en prenant lui-même place sur un fauteuil, non loin du foyer.  
>- Ton appartement est très agréable, commenta Mikael, pour être poli.<br>- Merci. Malheureusement, je n'en profite pas beaucoup. La plupart du temps, je vis à la ferme.  
>- Je fais la même chose. J'ai une chambre à l'auberge du port. Mais ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi de temps en temps.<br>- Je me sens plus chez moi à la ferme qu'ici.  
>- Alors ? Port Sounion ? demanda le Maître Pêcheur pour orienter la conversation sur son hôte.<br>- C'était… nécessaire. Shion avait raison.  
>- Nous connaissons tous le drame que tu as vécu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un frère, encore moins un frère jumeau, mais je sais ce que j'éprouverais si je devais perdre l'un de vous. Alors je peux imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir.<br>- Non Mikael ! Pour le comprendre, il faut l'avoir vécu et je ne le souhaite à personne.

La voix de Saga était feutrée, lointaine. Glaciale aussi. A l'évidence, il souffrait encore.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
>- Ce n'est rien. Ce voyage m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de chose, en particulier qu'ils seront toujours à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre dans le passé pour penser à eux. Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre que ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu.<br>- Alors maintenant, tu vas vivre… vraiment.  
>- C'est ce que je dois faire. Le passé sera toujours là, mais l'avenir sera ce que j'en ferai.<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Que je ne peux pas changer ce qui a eu lieu mais que je peux façonner mon futur. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais incapable de le faire. Je me contentais de survivre à ce drame, à ces drames je devrais dire, parce que la mort de ma mère et plus tard celle de mon père ont aussi été des épreuves terribles. Je vais vivre non pas en fonction de ces évènements mais en les intégrants à mes choix de vie.<br>- C'est une bonne chose. Tu vas enfin pouvoir apprécier cette vie et non plus la subir.  
>- C'est tout à fait ça. Et toi ? Tes parents ?<br>- Ils sont à Asgard. La sœur de ma mère les héberge en attendant qu'ils puissent regagner leur domaine, dans le sud.

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur discussion. Saga se leva pour aller ouvrir et laissa entrer trois serviteurs qui portaient des plats couverts de cloches et qu'ils posèrent sur la table avant de se retirer silencieusement.

- J'espère que tu as faim, sourit Saga en désignant un siège à son invité.

Il s'assit face à lui et prit un bol qu'il remplit d'une soupe de légumes chaude et odorante.

- Je meurs de faim ! Et ça sent très bon.

Saga fit le service et ils avalèrent la soupe dans un silence religieux, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs cuillères.

- Tu en veux encore ?  
>- Non, merci. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre, sourit Mikael d'un air espiègle.<br>- Voyons ça, fit Saga en soulevant la cloche.  
>- Rôti de porc et pommes de terre ! s'écria Mikael. Pryce s'est saigné aux quatre veines pour toi, dis-moi ! Que lui as-tu promis ? plaisanta le pêcheur.<br>- Absolument rien. Je lui ai même dit de faire simple, que ce n'était pas un banquet.  
>- Simple ? Pryce ? C'est un mot qu'il ne connait pas !<br>- Goûte-moi ça ! C'est délicieux ! s'écria le maitre des lieux en mordant à belles dents dans un morceau de viande.  
>- Un vrai régal ! On devrait organiser des repas de ce genre plus souvent. J'en ai assez parfois de manger du porc salé ou du poisson séché !<br>- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
>- Je te sers du vin ? demanda Mikael en levant le pichet.<br>- Moui ! Merchi ! répondit son hôte, la bouche pleine en tendant sa coupe.  
>- Il va falloir que je te rende la politesse.<br>- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
>- Pourquoi m'as-tu invité à dîner, Saga ?<p>

Le jeune homme planta ses yeux d'un vert foncé mais lumineux dans les deux orbes turquoises de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas avoir de raison particulière… ou peut-être un besoin de parler…  
>- Je vois… souffla Mikael incompréhensiblement déçu par la réponse. Je me suis trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment, c'est ça ?<br>- Non, je… non. Je n'aurais pas lancé cette invitation à quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Alors pourquoi moi ?<p>

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant, ou plutôt plongèrent dans la contemplation des prunelles de l'autre comme s'ils avaient envie de s'y noyer. Mikael reprit contenance le premier et détourna le regard.

- Pourquoi toi ? J'apprécie ta compagnie, poursuivit Saga. Tu es calme, apaisant. Je crois que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin après mon voyage.  
>- Tu apprécies ma compagnie ?<br>- Oui. Ta présence me fait du bien.

Saga souleva la seconde cloche en argent pour découvrir le dessert et mettre un terme au silence gênant qui s'était installé. Oui, il prenait plaisir à la compagnie de Mikael, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aimait son calme, le son de sa voix, ses gestes gracieux sans être féminins. Il vit l'éclat de gourmandise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit la tarte aux pommes.

- Et elle est même déjà coupée ! s'écria son invité en riant.  
>- Pryce est une perle.<br>- Je crois surtout que ça faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait commandé un repas et que ça lui a fait plaisir de cuisiner pour toi.  
>- Pour nous, rectifia Saga.<br>- Oui, pour nous…  
>- Mais tu dois avoir raison. Il s'est fait plaisir, à l'évidence.<br>- Tu savais que Gabriel était parti en mission dans le sud ?  
>- J'ai croisé Mû qui le tient de Dohko. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a des paysans qui se sont installés sur des terres abandonnées pour les exploiter.<br>- Je ne vois pas où est le mal.  
>- Le Roi n'a rien ordonné et tu connais les intuitions de Gabriel.<br>- Shion devrait bientôt nous réunir pour nous informer de tout ça.  
>- Cette tarte est un délice, s'extasia Saga en fermant les yeux pour mieux goûter les saveurs de la pâtisserie.<br>- Et ce vin doux est traitre.  
>- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je crois qu'il m'est un peu monté à la tête.<br>- Moi aussi. Je ne m'y attendais pas…  
>- Bah… c'est pas bien grave… tant qu'on roule pas sous la table…<br>- Peut-être qu'une infusion nous ferait du bien.  
>- Bonne idée, je nous prépare ça.<p>

Tandis que Saga s'occupait à faire chauffer de l'eau, Mikael ne put s'abstenir de l'observer. Ses yeux parcoururent la haute silhouette, les épaules larges, les jambes interminables. Il appréciait particulièrement les longs cheveux d'un bleu lavande foncé. Il aimait cette assurance tranquille, cette force cachée qui émanait de son ami. Il le trouvait très séduisant et il était même surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore marié avec une ribambelle de gosses.

- Maintenant que tu as vaincu tes démons, tu vas pouvoir songer sérieusement à fonder une famille, non ?  
>- Quoi ? Me marier ? sourit Saga en versant l'infusion dans deux bols. J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Tu sais, Mikael, la mission qui est la nôtre nous prend tout notre temps. Et le secret dont elle est entourée ne s'accorderait pas avec une vie de famille.<br>- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Mais alors, sommes-nous condamnés à ne jamais avoir ni épouse, ni descendant ?  
>- Non ! Regarde tes parents ! Et les miens ! Mais je crois qu'il faut trouver la personne qui saura s'accommoder de notre mode de vie, qui nous soutiendra au lieu de nous reprocher de ne pas toujours être à la maison.<br>- Trouver la bonne personne… reprit Mikael dans un murmure, je crois que ça ne sera pas facile…  
>- Et il faut aussi que nous transmettions notre charge.<br>- Aucun de nous n'a encore envisagé d'avoir un apprenti, remarqua le pêcheur en buvant une gorgée du liquide chaud.  
>- Oui, pourtant nous devrions. Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir…<p>

Le vin aidant, la fatigue se fit plus pesante sur les épaules des deux hommes et Mikael décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il se leva en titubant légèrement, sous le petit rire moqueur de Saga.

- Ne te perds pas dans les couloirs, plaisanta celui-ci en décrochant la cape de son ami et la lui tendant.  
>- Ce n'est pas trop loin, je devrais y arriver, répondit ce dernier en se couvrant du vêtement.<p>

Il tenta bien d'attacher la fibule mais ses doigts avaient perdu de leur dextérité.

- Attends… laisse-moi faire…

Saga prit l'attache et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le maître des lieux avait réussi à crocheter la fibule mais ne lâchait pas pour autant la cape. Il tira doucement vers lui son invité, rapprochant encore leurs visages. Alors que leurs raisons leur hurlaient de mettre un terme à cette situation, leurs corps susurraient malicieusement tout autre chose. Saga se pencha d'avantage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son ami qui ferma aussitôt les yeux pour répondre à ce baiser.

C'est comme si la foudre venait de les frapper. Un simple contact qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Mikael rompit le baiser pour mieux reprendre possession de cette bouche qui l'émerveillait par sa douceur et sa fermeté. Saga soupira et son invité s'éloigna pour le regarder. Longtemps, leurs yeux se caressèrent tendrement.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire en détournant le regard et en laissant retomber ses mains. Ce vin…, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
>- Ce n'est rien… Ce vin est vraiment traitre.<br>- Tu devrais rentrer…  
>- Oui, c'est plus raisonnable… La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite ? se hâta de proposer Mikael.<br>- D'accord, avec plaisir…

Le jeune homme s'éloigna dans le couloir et Saga referma la porte contre laquelle il s'appuya et ferma les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et y retrouva la saveur de celles de Mikael. Une vague de chaleur lui dévasta les reins et le ventre, un violent frisson le secoua tout entier.

Lorsqu'il entendit le loquet de la porte se refermer, Mikael se mit à courir éperdument dans le couloir. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, courut encore jusqu'à son appartement où il s'enferma. Il lui semblait que c'était le seul endroit où il serait à l'abri des sensations et des sentiments qui venaient de déferler en lui comme un raz-de-marée. Il jeta sa cape au pied du lit et se laissa tomber dessus à plat ventre. Par les Dieux ! Quel baiser ! Il réalisa qu'il en avait rêvé toute la soirée, inconsciemment, et maintenant que cela s'était produit, il était incapable de faire face à l'émotion que cela avait suscité en lui. Etait-il amoureux de Saga ? Il leva brusquement la tête des fourrures. Oui, on dirait bien… Mais comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver ?

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

* * *

><p>(1) Léda et Tyndare : selon l'Odyssée d'Homère ils sont les parents de Castor et Pollux, célèbres frères jumeaux de la mythologie grecque. D'autres sources disent qu'ils sont les fils de Zeus et Léda. Pour cela, ils sont également appelés les Dioscures (fils de Zeus) Source Wikipédia.<p>

(2) Digitale : Les digitales forment le genre _Digitalis_, environ 20 espèces de plantes herbacées classiquement placées dans la famille des Scrophulariaceae. Les études récentes situent désormais ce genre dans les Plantaginaceae. Elles sont originaires d'Europe, d'Afrique du nord-ouest et d'Asie occidentale et centrale. Le nom provient du latin _digitus_ c'est-à-dire « doigt », et se réfère à la facilité avec laquelle la fleur de _Digitalis purpurea_ peut s'adapter à l'extrémité d'un doigt humain. En français d'autres appellations existent comme "Dé de Bergère", "Gant de Bergère", "queue-de-loup". La digitale est également la fleur que, selon les récits de Bill Graham, broutent les Fingercows. Ces plantes peuvent se révéler être très toxiques. L'absorption d'environ 8g de feuille s'avère être létale sur un sujet humain de corpulence moyenne.

Toutes les préparations, de toutes les digitales, à partir de la plante entière, sont toxiques et donc ne sont plus employées du fait de l'impossibilité de faire un dosage exact.

(3) Sage est le Grand Pope dans The Lost Canvas, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Cancer pour celles et ceux qui ne le sauraient pas ou ne s'en souviendraient pas.


	7. Chapter 06

**Sunny**** : **merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à cette fic. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait toujours. Oui, les personnages sont très soudés, ce sera encore plus évident par la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

**Coriolys San**** : **merci pour ton commentaire et contente que ça te plaise toujours. Effectivement, je jongle avec un grand nombre de personnage. Mais certains n'apparaitront que le temps d'un dialogue. Il a malgré tout fallu que je les répertorie. La magie sera de plus en plus présente à mesure que l'histoire avancera. Je suis également ravie que mon site te plaise ainsi que les musiques qui illustrent cette histoire. Et le Saga/Aphrodite est un couple que j'aime beaucoup. Et jamais tu ne me verras faire du Poissons un personnage léger, emprunté ou précieux. C'est un personnage que je vois bien plus complexe et pas du tout superficiel.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une très bonne année 2012. Qu'elle réalise tous vos vœux et vous apporte la santé, le bonheur et la prospérité.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 06**

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de janvier, Palais de Corail, Royaume des Océans… **

Quelques jours après que son fils lui ait rapporté sa visite dans le petit village de pêche de Lycos(1), le Roi Poséidon trouva enfin un moment pour revenir sur la demande de ce dernier, à savoir d'envoyer une demi-douzaine d'hommes là-bas pour aider les pêcheurs à traiter plus de poissons afin de pourvoir en nourriture d'autres villages. Lycos le faisait déjà avec quatre de ses voisins mais avec des hommes et des chariots supplémentaires, ils pourraient aider d'autres bourgs et hameaux.

Le Roi avait tout d'abord réagi comme son Ministre des Armées, le Général SeaDragon. Amputer leur force de frappe de plusieurs hommes pour quelques poissons n'était pas une idée vraiment raisonnable mais le Prince Julian avait fait valoir ses arguments et fini par convaincre son père. Il demanda au Général de faire un recensement pour voir combien d'hommes il pouvait prélever sur les effectifs des troupes, presque toutes engagées sur le front du Nord. Ce n'est qu'en ce début d'année que celui-ci trouva le temps de s'en occuper et le Roi attendait son retour.

Bien qu'Atlantis, la capitale du Royaume, bénéficiât d'un climat doux, cet hiver était plus rigoureux que les autres. C'était rare de voir tomber la neige sur le littoral et Poséidon voyait virevolter quelques flocons à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Ils fondaient en atteignant le sol, mais avec la nuit et les températures plus basses, ils pourraient bien tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

On frappa à la porte. Un garde entra et mit un genou à terre.

- Majesté, le Ministre des Armées désire vous voir.

- Qu'il vienne !

Un homme en armure pénétra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla à son tour tandis que le garde sortait et refermait la porte. Il tenait son casque dans le creux de son bras et ses longs cheveux bleus cachaient son visage.

- Relève-toi, Kanon et viens t'asseoir. Alors, qu'as-tu pu faire pour Lycos ?

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai cherché des hommes qui pourraient être soustraits de nos effectifs sans que cela ne désorganise l'armée. J'en ai trouvé huit.

- C'est plus que ce que mon fils avait requis. Es-tu toujours opposé à son idée et à ma décision ?

- Eh bien, après y avoir réfléchi plus longuement, je reconnais que ne pas aider Lycos serait criminel pour vos sujets. Si le village peut, avec de l'aide, nourrir plus de personnes, alors il est de notre devoir de lui donner les moyens de le faire. Les hommes que j'ai prélevés sur l'armée ne sont pas des soldats de première ligne, mais ils savent parfaitement se battre et sauront, si c'est nécessaire, protéger le village et les convois des bandes de déserteurs et de pillards qui écument le pays.

- Ne peut-on rien faire pour arrêter ces traitres ?

- Il faudrait voir ça avec le Ministre de l'Intérieur et ses effectifs à lui sont déjà bien réduits. Ces hors-la-loi sont un fléau et il faut les stopper.

- Je lui en parlerai. Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles du front ? Celles que j'ai datent d'une semaine.

- Je viens de voir le messager, il m'a remis ceci pour vous, répondit le Ministre en tendant un rouleau de parchemin au Roi.

- Ouvre-le. De toute manière, je t'en ferai lire le contenu.

- Il semble que la dernière offensive se soit soldée par une avancée significative de nos troupes dans les terres ennemies, fit-il après quelques instants de lecture. Mais il est certain que le Sanctuaire va contrattaquer.

- Alors, il ne faut pas leur laisser le temps de réorganiser leurs forces et poursuivre notre avancée. Envoie un message dans ce sens au Commandant en Chef.

- Oui, Majesté.

- Pour Lycos, Julian avait promis des chariots pour le transport du poisson. Où cela en est-il ?

- On termine de les équiper pour entraver les tonneaux afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se renversent pendant le trajet. Ils devraient être prêts d'ici deux jours.

- Fort bien. Tu accompagneras le convoi. Rentre chez toi. Tu es épuisé.

- Merci Majesté. Demain je repars pour le Nord et je porterai moi-même votre message. Je mènerai nos hommes au combat.

- Hors de question ! Je viens de te dire d'aller te reposer et ce n'est pas en une nuit que tu feras disparaître les cernes de ton visage. Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé.

- Mais Sire…

- Ceci est un ordre pour le Général SeaDragon. De plus, j'ai besoin de mon Ministre des Armées, donc tu restes ici quelques jours.

Le léger sourire qui accompagna ces derniers mots fit refluer la colère que Kanon sentait monter en lui. Son Roi voulait qu'il soit en forme et bien qu'il meure d'envie de retourner sur le front, il ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant. Il sourit à son tour puis se leva et s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter le bureau royal.

Il longea un interminable couloir qui le mena dans un immense hall. Il était toujours fasciné par la couleur des murs de corail qui allait du bleu gris au blanc en passant par toutes les nuances de jaune, de rose et d'orange. A la lueur des torches, les parois scintillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Il passa sur un pont qui enjambait un canal dans lequel évoluait toutes sortes de poissons et où se développaient des algues aux longues tiges, ondulant comme la chevelure d'une femme. Le doux bruit de l'eau omniprésent apaisait l'esprit.

Il emprunta un autre couloir, identique au premier, et ouvrit une lourde porte en tek flanquée d'un trident en or. Il était enfin chez lui. Son écuyer, le jeune Ethain, était là et l'attendait pour l'aider à ôter son armure.

- Emmène-la pour la faire réparer. Le plastron et le cuissot droit sont enfoncés et la spallière gauche se coince(2).

- Bien Seigneur. Votre bain est prêt, ajouta le jeune homme en sortant de l'appartement.

Kanon se déshabilla et eut l'impression d'avoir perdu plusieurs kilos. En fait, c'était exactement ça. Entre l'armure, le gambison, la cotte de maille et ses armes, il s'était délesté d'une bonne dizaine de kilos si ce n'est d'avantage. Le baquet d'eau chaude était placé devant la cheminée, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Il s'allongea dedans et ferma les yeux et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il s'immergea totalement. Il ressortit un instant plus tard et commença à se laver. Il entendit Ethain revenir et l'appela.

- Frotte-moi le dos.

L'écuyer obéit sans discuter puis lui lava la tête et les cheveux avant de les rincer abondement à l'eau claire.

- Vous vous êtes battu ? demanda-t-il en constatant que son maître avait des contusions sur les bras et une dans le dos. Une bande de déserteurs encore ?

- Oui, encore une.

- Vous leur avez donné une bonne leçon, j'espère.

- Pour ça, ils ne l'oublieront pas.

- Vous les avez rossés comme ils le méritaient pour avoir déserté avant de les laisser nus en pleine nature ?

- Je les ai tués…

Kanon sentit la main sur son dos s'arrêter de frotter sa peau. Ethain n'avait que seize ans, presque dix-sept et aspirait à devenir un Chevalier. Il avait une bonne mentalité mais n'avait encore jamais été confronté à un véritable ennemi qui en voulait à sa vie. Le Général l'entraînait au maniement des armes et au combat à cheval et il avait été son seul adversaire jusqu'à présent. Il comprenait sa surprise et se retourna vers l'écuyer.

- Ethain, le jour où tu deviendras Chevalier, tu auras à faire ce genre de chose. Des hommes en voudront à ta vie pour diverses raisons. Parce que tu les auras interrompus dans leur méfait, parce qu'ils voudront ton épée, parce qu'ils seront envieux de ce que tu es et qu'ils ne seront jamais. Ce jour-là tu devras être capable de prendre une vie pour sauver la tienne ou celle d'un innocent. C'est ce que j'essaie de t'enseigner. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, Seigneur, mais je me demande si je pourrai le faire, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

- Bien sûr que tu te le demandes. C'est normal. Tu ne serais pas humain sinon. Cela prouve que tu as du cœur et de la compassion et une intelligence suffisante pour te poser ce genre de question. Il vaut mieux vivre avec la mort d'un scélérat sur la conscience qu'avec celle d'un innocent que tu n'auras pas aidé.

- Ça ne fait qu'un an que je suis à votre service. Avec le temps, je m'endurcirai, déclara fermement l'écuyer.

- J'en suis sûr, sourit Kanon pour l'encourager. Allez ! Rince-moi que je sorte de là !

Vêtu d'un pantalon de coton noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur sous une robe de chambre en velours bleu ciel richement brodée, Kanon dégustait un verre de vin léger en guise de dessert du repas qu'il venait de faire, les pieds posés sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Venant de dehors, le bruit des vagues le berçait et une douce torpeur le gagnait. Le bain l'avait détendu, la digestion le faisait légèrement somnoler, le vin et la fatigue achevaient de le jeter dans les bras du sommeil. Il fit un effort, se disant qu'il serait bien mieux dans son lit. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les fourrures, à plat ventre. Il passa ses bras sous l'oreiller de plume. Une légère odeur de lavande le fit sourire. Ethain savait qu'il aimait ce parfum et Antée(3), le Médecin Royal, lui avait dit que cela aidait à avoir un sommeil paisible. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, un léger frottement ainsi qu'une odeur étrangère mirent tous ces sens en éveil. Sous l'oreiller, il referma le poing sur le manche de la dague qu'il cachait là en permanence. Il savait bien qu'aucun ennemi n'aurait pu s'infiltrer dans le Palais, mais sans être paranoïaque, il était prudent.

La silhouette ne bougeait pas. Les yeux regardaient l'homme allongé. Les fourrures avaient glissé, découvrant le dos aux muscles détendus mais parfaitement visibles. Ils parcoururent la courbe de l'épaule puis remontèrent le long du cou jusqu'au visage dont ils ne voyaient que le profil. Les longs cheveux étaient éparpillés en une gerbe d'un bleu turquoise foncé. L'ombre s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit. Le visage le fascinait. Les joues étaient un peu creuses, les grands yeux en amande remontaient doucement vers les tempes. Les lèvres étaient charnues sans être épaisses et le nez droit. Tout n'était qu'harmonie des formes. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était le regard. Son expression à la fois insolente et agressive, sensuelle et sauvage qui le déroutait totalement.

L'homme s'avança encore jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux doigts de ce visage. Soudain une poigne de fer le saisit à la gorge alors que la pointe d'une dague lui piquait le flanc gauche, entre deux côtes, à la hauteur du cœur.

- Julian ? expira Kanon sous le coup de la surprise, en reconnaissant le Prince héritier. Tu es fou ? J'aurais pu te tuer !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser violent qui le surprit au-delà des mots. Interdit, il regarda le jeune homme avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Un baiser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Non, je veux dire pourquoi t'es-tu introduit dans ma chambre de façon sournoise et si peu digne de ton rang ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours. Mon père t'a envoyé en mission et tu m'as manqué. C'est tout.

- Julian… soupira Kanon en libérant le Prince en roulant sur le dos. Tu ne dois pas venir comme ça dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne se fait pas. Si quelqu'un te voit, que va-t-il penser ?

- Que je rejoins mon amant, minauda le jeune homme, espiègle.

- Justement ! Et c'est un mensonge !

Le Général attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila avant de se lever. Julian s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher.

- Alors faisons en sorte que cela devienne la vérité…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

- Vraiment ?

Julian se leva et s'approcha de l'homme debout devant la fenêtre. Il posa une main tendre sur son épaule et se tint sur son coté. Par l'échancrure du vêtement, il voyait le torse et le ventre plat divinement musclés, éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Il se mordit les lèvres et retint de justesse sa main qui mourrait d'envie d'aller caresser cette peau chaude.

- Je sais exactement ce que je dis, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

- N'importe qui dans ce Palais serait ravi d'être ton amant ou ta maîtresse.

- Mais je serais encore celui qui décide, celui qui… domine, murmura Julian en appuyant son front contre l'épaule du Général.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna légèrement la tête et regarda la chevelure bleue qui se mêlait à la sienne. Ainsi le Prince semblait avoir envie de changer un peu le déroulement de ses ébats sexuels, plus que réputés au Palais de Corail. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avaient partagé son lit parce que celui-ci en avait simplement émis le désir ? Le caprice, devrait-il dire. Qui serait assez fou pour se refuser à ce jeune homme séduisant, charismatique et… héritier du trône ? Quelle jeune femme n'avait pas caressé le rêve de le voir tomber amoureux d'elle et par là, devenir la future Reine des Océans ? Quel jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'idée d'être le favori de Julian, même si celui-ci devait se marier un jour pour assurer sa descendance ?

Mais le Prince savait bien que, même ayant un physique attrayant, c'était surtout son statut qui séduisait ses conquêtes. Kanon aussi le savait et il songea que Julian devait parfois se sentir bien seul. Il devait en avoir assez de cette affection simulée qu'il récoltait.

- Tu veux être passif ?

- Oui… souffla Julian. Et je ne peux demander ça à quelqu'un qui se précipiterait pour crier sur les toits qu'il a possédé le Prince héritier. Tu es le seul à qui je peux me fier, reprit le jeune homme. Je sais que tu ne diras jamais rien.

- Quel intérêt aurais-je à le faire ?

- C'est pour ça que ce doit être toi…

- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Julian leva les yeux vers le Général de son père, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre la question.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu vas t'en remettre entièrement à moi. Tu ne seras qu'un jouet entre mes mains. Tu devras me faire une confiance aveugle.

- C'est déjà le cas. Après mon père, tu es l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Tu as déjà tenu ma vie entre tes mains justement. Tu es l'homme le plus loyal et le plus honnête que je connaisse.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Julian. Tu vas offrir ton corps comme tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Sais-tu ce que tes amants ont pu éprouver lorsque tu les prenais ?

- Non ! Et c'est ce que je veux ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est que de s'offrir à son amant et je veux que ce soit toi. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime comme j'aime ton père et comme j'aime les Océans. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Tu dois te garder pour l'homme qui t'aimera vraiment pour toi et non pas pour ce que tu représentes.

- Kanon… tu me plais… et j'ai très envie de toi… Faut-il que je te l'ordonne ?

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je n'obéirai pas.

- Je peux me mettre à hurler au viol. Tu seras accusé d'avoir voulu abuser de moi alors que je venais te rendre visite pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

Le regard du Général brilla d'une dangereuse lueur qui fit reculer Julian. Aurait-il été trop loin dans la provocation ? Connaissait-il cet homme aussi bien qu'il le croyait ?

- Ton père sait qui je suis. Jamais il ne te croira. Alors vas-y ! Crie au viol !

- Oooh Kanon ! gémit Julian. Je t'en prie ! Je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre.

- Tu me pries ? fit-il surpris, tandis que le Prince enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

- Quel genre d'homme es-tu pour refuser de faire l'amour alors que ton partenaire s'offre à toi de son plein gré ?

- Tu n'es pas mon partenaire. Tu es mon Prince.

- Arrête de jouer sur les mots, c'est lassant…

Disant cela, Julian tenta d'embrasser le Général qui se détourna. Mais le Prince ne capitula pas aussi vite. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces alors que Kanon tentait de se défaire de son étreinte. Une brève lutte s'en suivit et les deux hommes tombèrent au sol.

- C'est toi qui vas me violer, si tu continues, murmura le Ministre, coincé sous le corps du jeune homme.

- S'il le faut… pour obtenir ce que je veux…

Julian réussit enfin à l'embrasser sans se douter un seul instant que Kanon s'était laissé faire. Et celui-ci devait bien s'avouer que le baiser était loin d'être innocent. Peut-être que s'il effrayait suffisamment Julian, celui-ci renoncerait à son projet. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit aussitôt une langue câline venir caresser la sienne. Dire que cela le laissait froid serait à des lieues de la vérité. Contre son ventre, il sentait le désir du Prince et le sien devenait difficilement contrôlable. D'un brusque coup de rein, il inversa les rôles et se retrouva entre les cuisses princières.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de mordiller le cou.

- Hmm… Kanon… oui, c'est ce que je veux…

Le Général se releva. A son tour, le Prince se mit debout, un peu surpris par cette attitude. Il regarda l'homme face à lui. Sa robe de chambre s'était ouverte dans leur lutte et devant ses yeux se dévoilait un corps adulte aux formes enchanteresses. Le visage, dans la pénombre de la chambre, semblait être celui d'un animal en chasse. Julian était comme hypnotisé.

Kanon attrapa le revers de la robe de chambre du jeune homme et l'attira à lui Il défit la ceinture et écarta les pans. Puis il passa un bras autour de la taille et le serra brutalement contre lui. Julian gémit adorablement à ce contact mais ne s'effraya pas pour autant. Le baiser que lui donna le Général fut violent. Il fouilla sa bouche comme s'il était en terrain conquis sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis il s'écarta et plongea son regard énigmatique dans les yeux voilés de désir du Prince.

- Agenouille-toi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais être passif. La première des choses à faire c'est d'obéir sans discuter à celui à qui tu te soumets. Agenouille-toi !

Interdit mais déjà sous la coupe du Général, Julian s'exécuta et fit face à une virilité de belle taille.

- Caresse-moi… ordonna Kanon d'un ton plus doux.

Le Prince fit remonter ses mains sur les cuisses et les joignit sur le sexe en partie dressé. Il entama des caresses lentes et douces sur toute la longueur.

- Avec ta bouche…

Julian sursauta. Kanon voulait que…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Eh bien, je…

- Tu n'as jamais offert ce plaisir à tes conquêtes ?

- Je…, non…

- Quel piètre amant tu dois être alors ! Prends-moi dans ta bouche… ou sors d'ici !

Le Prince se redressa vivement, les yeux flamboyant de colère sous l'insulte.

- Quel plaisir prends-tu à m'humilier de la sorte ?

- Je n'y prends aucun plaisir. Je fais ton éducation.

- Et moi j'ai dit que je voulais être passif, pas avili.

- Et que fais-tu à ceux qui s'offrent à toi ? Tu te contentes de prendre ton plaisir sans penser un seul instant au leur ! L'amour charnel est un partage, Julian. Tu reçois, tu donnes. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Pour l'instant c'est moi qui dois te donner du plaisir. Que vais-je recevoir en retour ?

- Tu le verras…

- Je ne suis pas prêt à ça, Kanon, avoua piteusement le Prince en baissant les yeux, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Le Général soupira intérieurement. Même si Julian était infiniment désirable, il ne voulait pas lui faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas. Pour lui, le Prince était intouchable. Pourtant, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il demanderait à un homme de le faire sien. Et celui-ci n'aurait pas de scrupules à assouvir le désir de son Prince et il ne se gênerait pas non plus pour s'en vanter. Mieux valait alors que ce soit quelqu'un de confiance qui prenne le pucelage de Julian.

- Ecoute-moi, chuchota Kanon en lui relevant le menton d'un geste empreint de douceur, tu n'es pas encore prêt, effectivement. Tu fais preuve de trop d'égoïsme. Ce n'est pas un reproche. On est tous passés par là. Un jour viendra où tu seras capable de donner autant que tu recevras. A ce moment-là, reviens me voir parce qu'il est hors de question que tu fasses ça avec le premier venu.

- Kanon… comment fais-tu ? Comment sais-tu ?

- Je choisis mes amants avec soin, c'est tout. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un à qui j'ai envie de faire plaisir et auprès de qui j'essaie de me rendre désirable. Si j'arrive à séduire cette personne, je sais que je ferai tout pour son plaisir et qu'il ou elle fera de même. Tu dois être capable de donner ce que tu veux obtenir.

- Je comprends…, finit par admettre Julian. Pardonne-moi.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir voulu me servir de toi de la sorte.

- Ce n'est rien. Ton éducation a des failles. Et je suis heureux d'aider à les combler.

- Tu aurais pu avoir moins de scrupules et profiter de la situation.

- Tu me connais donc si mal ? murmura le Général d'un ton où perçait la tristesse.

- Oooh Kanon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais, ce n'est rien. Allez, retourne chez toi et dormons. Si ton père voit que j'ai encore des cernes sous les yeux, il va se demander ce que j'ai fait cette nuit.

- Réponds-lui que tu as assouvi un plaisir dont tu te prives lorsque tu es en mission, sourit Julian.

- Nul doute qu'il comprendrait, mais il me consignerait au Palais encore plus longtemps pour que je me repose. Et j'ai hâte de repartir sur le front.

- Et me laisser seul à nouveau ? Lorsque tu n'es pas là, j'ai du mal à trouver des adversaires pour m'entraîner.

- Parce que tu es presque aussi fort que moi et que personne dans le Royaume n'oserait me défier. Tant que je serai là, nous nous entraînerons ensemble.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, mon ami.

- Bonne nuit, mon Prince.

Kanon s'endormit et ne s'éveilla qu'un jour et demi plus tard…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Cet après-midi-là, le Roi avait convoqué un Conseil des Ministres. Tous les concernés attendaient dans la salle que le Souverain les rejoigne. Le Roi entra et les invita à prendre place autour de la table. Orion, le Chevalier de Gaïa et Chambellan du Roi s'assit aux côtés du Souverain pour noter tout ce qui se dirait pendant la réunion.

- Bien ! Faisons un rapide tour de table. Seigneur Bian, qu'en est-il de nos partenaires commerciaux ?

- Les rares qui nous suivaient encore malgré notre situation, nous lâchent les uns après les autres, Majesté. Comme nous ne sommes plus en mesure de leur offrir une marchandise de qualité en quantité suffisante, ils se tournent vers d'autres fournisseurs.

Quelques années plus tôt, une accalmie dans les combats avait permis aux Océans de renouer des liens commerciaux avec d'autres Royaumes. Les marchandises étaient alors acheminées vers les ports de la côte sud, loin du front. Mais la désertification de ces petites villes avait contraints les bateaux de commerce à faire route vers la côte est, beaucoup plus exposée aux combats. Petit à petit, plus personne ne prit le risque d'être la cible des navires de guerre du Sanctuaire.

- Et on peut les comprendre, soupira le Roi. Tant que la majorité de nos hommes sera sur le front, nous ne pourrons espérer une augmentation de notre volume de négoce. Faites pour le mieux.

- J'aimerais votre accord pour prendre des contacts avec nos voisins du Royaume des Ténèbres, reprit le Ministre du Commerce. Ils sont tout autant affaiblis que nous par cette guerre civile qui a ravagée leur pays. Peut-être accepteront-ils quelques échanges, termina-t-il approuvé par le Ministre de l'Agriculture, le Comte de Scylla qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Pourquoi pas, admit le Souverain en caressant sa barbe d'un gris clair et bleuté, d'un air peu convaincu. Gardons cette idée en tête. Nous verrons plus tard. Seigneur Isaak ? Qu'en est-il des tribunaux et du respect des lois ?

- Personne ne les enfreint vraiment mais on ne les respecte pas totalement non plus, répondit le Ministre de la Justice. Etant donné la situation, vos sujets se débrouillent du mieux qu'ils peuvent surtout quand on sait que la plupart des villes et villages sont vidés de leurs hommes. Et les déserteurs qui sont repris, sont condamnés et exécutés dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai donné tous pouvoirs aux magistrats des villes pour cela. Ou à la personne qui fait office de magistrat.

- Excellente initiative. Seigneur Kassa ? Quelles nouvelles vous ont rapportées vos espions ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers un homme discret au regard perçant comme une dague. Il était vêtu de sombre de la tête au pied. Kanon ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il le trouvait fuyant. Toute sa personne transpirait la fourberie et la traitrise. C'était pourtant lui qui avait découvert les espionnes d'Amazia dans la Cité d'Atlantis et qui avait démantelé leur réseau de renseignements. Depuis ce jour, le Roi Poséidon considérait la Reine Antiope comme sa pire ennemie après le Roi Mitsumasa. Le Marquis de Lyumnades était un homme à la loyauté indéfectible et il ne fallait surtout pas la mettre en doute devant lui. Il jouait très facilement et très habilement du couteau.

- Asgard a nommé un nouvel ambassadeur au Sanctuaire depuis quelques semaines. Le Baron Albéric de Megrez. La Reine Antiope a rendu visite en personne et de façon anonyme au Roi Hadès. J'ignore la teneur de leur entretien mais mon contact m'a rapporté qu'il avait vu la Reine repartir fort en colère. Les Ténèbres sont calmes mais se renforcent de jour en jour. Ils pourraient bien être un futur allié pour nous.

- On ne sait rien ou presque d'eux, intervint le Seigneur Krishna, Ministre de l'Intérieur. Malheureusement, il n'est pas aisé pour les hommes du Seigneur Kassa d'obtenir des renseignements. Giudecca est une forteresse où l'on n'entre pas si facilement. C'est pour cela que je reste réservé quant à un partenariat commercial. Attendons d'en savoir plus.

- Mes hommes ne m'ont pas rapporté d'activité belliqueuse à notre égard, mais le Seigneur Krishna a raison. Il est pratiquement impossible d'entrer à Giudecca et quand vous y parvenez, les marchands et les étrangers sont cantonnés dans les basses cours. Il n'y a là que des gardes et des soldats qui ne sont au courant de rien et qui se contentent d'obéir aux ordres.

- De plus, intervint le Ministres des Armées, vos effectifs doivent être bien réduits.

- Absolument. Je fais surveiller Egide et Asgard, mais je ne peux pas mettre plus d'hommes sur Giudecca si ce ne pas nécessaire pour l'instant.

- Asgard ? releva le Ministre du Commerce.

- Oui, c'est moins risquer pour obtenir des informations sur le Sanctuaire que de trop surveiller Egide directement.

- Comment pensez-vous que le Roi Hadès soit disposé à notre égard ? s'enquit encore le Roi.

- Je l'ignore Sire, mais j'enverrai un message là-bas pour que mes hommes tentent d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Bien, maintenant j'aimerai savoir si parmi vous quelqu'un aurait une idée pour affaiblir réellement notre ennemi. Il est temps de concevoir une offensive de grande envergure.

Les hommes se regardèrent, attendant l'intervention de l'un ou l'autre.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, Majesté.

- Nous vous écoutons, Seigneur Krishna.

Le Baron de Chrysaor observa les autres Ministres d'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, pour être bien certain que tous étaient attentifs.

- En résumé, si nous coupons l'armée de son approvisionnement arrière, elle ne recevra plus ni nourriture ni armement ou du moins pas en quantité suffisante. Cela nous donnerait un avantage certain.

- Et comment s'y prend-t-on ? demanda le Marquis Bian de SeaHorse en charge du Commerce mais dont l'activité s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un résumé. Sire, si l'idée vous agrée, nous nous emploierons à la réaliser.

- De quelle façon coupe-t-on l'armée de ses ressources ? demanda le Comte de Sirène qui songeait que sa tâche de Premier Ministre était loin de le déborder étant donné le ralentissement de toutes les autres charges.

- Nous pouvons envoyer quelques hommes pour saboter les routes, proposa le Ministre de l'Intérieur.

- L'idée n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt, intervint le Général SeaDragon. Le Seigneur Krishna et moi pouvons mettre au point un plan. C'est faisable.

- Je suis d'accord avec le Seigneur Kanon. Mais le sabotage des routes n'est pas suffisant.

- A quoi pensez-vous, Baron ? s'enquit le Roi à qui l'idée commençait à plaire.

- Eh bien, il faudrait que quelques hommes aillent à Egide de façon à empoisonner la terre et le bétail. Ainsi le Sanctuaire serait dans l'incapacité de nourrir son armée, alors que les routes peuvent être réparées. Le sabotage ne ralentirait qu'un temps l'approvisionnement. Le Sanctuaire aurait beaucoup plus de mal à se remettre d'un empoisonnement des troupeaux.

- C'est étrange que personne n'y ait pensé avant, observa le Baron de Kraken.

- Parce que peut-être que personne n'a cru que cette idée pouvait fonctionner, répliqua le Roi. Cela me plait. Général SeaDragon, Général Chrysaor, mettez tous les détails au point. Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection ?

- Sire, je dois m'occuper du convoi pour Lycos qui part demain, rappela le Ministre des Armées.

- Ah oui… Lycos. Combien de temps cela va-t-il vous prendre pour faire l'aller-retour ?

- Je dirais une semaine… dix jours tout au plus…

- Fort bien. Reportons donc la mise au point de ce plan jusqu'à votre retour. Seigneur Krishna ?

- Je vais déjà me pencher sur la question et lorsque le Seigneur Kanon sera de retour, nous en discuterons, fit-il en regardant son pair.

- Bien. Messieurs, au travail !

Le Comte de Scylla, Ministre de l'Agriculture, s'approcha de Kanon qui se tenait devant la fenêtre et regardait la mer scintiller sous les rayons du soleil hivernal en attendant que la salle se vide.

- J'ai vu Julian sortir de chez toi, il y a deux nuits, lui confia-t-il à voix basse.

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Eh bien… je n'étais pas seul… et je vérifiais que les couloirs étaient déserts avant que mon… visiteur ne sorte.

Kanon lui relata brièvement les raisons de la présence du Prince chez lui. Io de Scylla hocha la tête.

- Tu as bien agi, mon ami. Il est terriblement ignorant de certains concepts.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'il n'a pas été facile de lui résister.

- Et tu dois être encore sur ta faim, je suppose, le taquina gentiment le Comte.

- Tu supposes bien. Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un qui me rassasie jusqu'à indigestion…

- Ne cherche pas trop loin, murmura Io en le contournant tout en laissant une main vagabonde traîner discrètement sur son ventre.

Le message était clair et le Général sourit. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas seul et cette simple idée lui redonna un moral de fer.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Lorsque le Général SeaDragon regagna ses appartements, il fut accueilli par son écuyer qui l'aida à se déshabiller. Kanon se glissa dans le baquet d'eau chaude, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Ethain lui mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Quel est ce sourire idiot que tu affiches ?

- Oh… euh… Je…, non… tout va bien…

- Ne me mens pas Ethain. Je te connais trop bien. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Eh bien… c'est assez embarrassant…

- Tu as fait une bêtise ? Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que tu me le dises et je me montrerai indulgent.

- Non Seigneur ! sursauta le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas fait de bêtise, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix. Sauf si coucher avec une fille en est une…

Kanon regarda son écuyer, surpris et amusé. Il se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. C'est donc cela qui mettait des étoiles dans les yeux d'Ethain.

- A partir du moment que tu ne l'as pas obligée, qu'elle était consentante, eh bien il n'y a pas de problème.

- Oh non ! Jamais je ne forcerai une jeune fille, ce n'est pas digne d'un Chevalier. C'est plutôt… elle qui…

- Quoi donc ? Elle t'a sauté dessus ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, Seigneur…

Cette fois, Kanon éclata franchement de rire. Ethain était si attendrissant, sa naïveté et son innocence étaient rafraîchissantes.

- Tu devras être prudent. Il ne faudrait pas que tu engrosses une fille alors que tu n'as pas l'intention de fonder une famille. Un Chevalier se doit aussi de faire face à ce genre de responsabilité si jamais elle venait à lui échoir.

- Oui, Seigneur, je comprends… mais comment fait-on ?

- Tu dois prendre ton plaisir en dehors du corps de ta maîtresse, c'est aussi simple que cela. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, fini de me laver, je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

- Oui, Seigneur.

- Et mon armure ?

- Le forgeron a dit que ce n'était pas grave, elle sera prête demain matin.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Kanon avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir avec un large ceinturon, une chemise blanche en coton, ample et ouverte jusqu'à la taille, ses bottes d'intérieur et il s'était enroulé dans un chaud manteau de laine. La capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux, il traversa rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'appartement de Io de Scylla. Le Comte lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre le fait de lui tenir compagnie de façon des plus agréables. Et le Général, encore frustré par la visite de Julian, n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient amants et Kanon appréciait particulièrement le Comte. De plus, il repartait le lendemain en mission alors, il estima qu'il avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- Enfin te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas compris mon invitation, sourit le Comte en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son visiteur.

- Il faudrait être complètement idiot pour ne pas la comprendre.

- Mets-toi à ton aise.

Le Général se débarrassa de son manteau en le posant sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée à côté de laquelle une fontaine murmurait sa complainte cristalline tout doucement.

- Tu sais te rendre désirable, dit le Comte qui l'observait tout, en lui tendant une des deux coupes qu'il venait de remplir de vin.

- Tu veux m'enivrer et abuser de moi ? fit Kanon en dévisageant son hôte, les yeux plissés.

Io était incapable de résister à ce regard. Au lieu de s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil, il vint tout naturellement s'installer sur les genoux du Général.

- T'enivrer ? Abuser de toi ? J'en ai bien souvent rêvé, mais porté comme tu l'es sur la chose, je crois inutile d'user d'un quelconque stratagème pour que tu te laisses aller.

- C'est donc l'opinion que tu as de moi ? minauda Kanon en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Puis il planta ses magnifiques yeux émeraude dans ceux d'Io en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essuyer une goutte de vin. Le Comte bloqua sa respiration, les yeux braqués sur cette bouche brillante d'humidité. Puis il sentit le revers d'un ongle parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Un violent frisson le secoua. Il baissa les yeux sur l'ouverture de la chemise et glissa un doigt sur la peau chaude du sillon qui séparait les pectoraux. Un sourire lubrique apparut sur les lèvres qu'il regardait un instant auparavant.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si patient, frustré comme tu l'as été.

- J'ai la nuit devant moi pour satisfaire mes désirs… et les tiens… susurra Kanon dans le creux du cou du Comte qui ferma les yeux, frémissant comme une pucelle le soir de ces noces.

- Toujours aussi attentionné… C'est ce que j'aime chez toi… parvint-il à répondre.

- Le plaisir de mes amants est une partie du mien. En amour, je déteste être égoïste…

Io vida sa coupe d'une traite, la posa par terre et prit les lèvres du Général en un baiser étourdissant. Il glissa une main dans la chemise et caressa le torse puissant. Réagissant à la stimulation, la bouche de Kanon se fit plus gourmande. Il souleva Io et le plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de lui ôter sa robe de chambre. Le Général contempla le corps nu du Comte qui n'avait rien à envier au sien si ce n'est qu'il était un peu plus petit que lui et paraissait plus frêle. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Ce corps si désirable renfermait une force hors du commun.

Kanon passa ses mains sur la poitrine et posa ses lèvres sur un téton qui se dressa sous sa langue. Io gémit et se cambra en arrière, une main dans la chevelure bleue, l'incitant à poursuivre. Ce que le Général fit sans se faire prier.

Par les Dieux ! Qu'il aimait être dans les bras de cet homme. Qu'il aimait le sentir contre lui, en lui. Il eut un râle lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Kanon pincer cette perle de chair. Il lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser encore et lui enlever sa chemise. Entre leur corps, la virilité d'Io se tendait désespérément pour attirer l'attention, mais le Général l'ignorait.

Ses mains descendirent dans le dos jusqu'aux fesses qu'il pétrit sans douceur. Il savait que son amant aimait sa brusquerie. Ce n'était pas pour lui faire mal, c'était pour l'exciter. Et à entendre sa respiration, Kanon sut qu'il avait désormais dans les bras, un homme qui ne pourrait rien lui refuser, qui assouvirait le moindre de ses désirs. Tout en l'embrassant, il glissa son majeur dans la bouche du Comte qui ferma les yeux et le suça avec avidité. Bientôt, il le sentit contre son intimité et se mordit les lèvres.

- Mets-le, souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, Kanon accéda à la demande. Io fut soudain plus bruyant. Il venait lui-même s'empaler sur cet intrus qui le rendait fou. Sous ses fesses il commença à sentir le désir de son amant s'éveiller et cela l'excita d'avantage. Tout doucement, il ondulait des hanches, frottant son sexe sur le pantalon du Général qui commençait à avoir de la lave en fusion dans les veines. Il attira Io contre lui et glissa l'index. Le Comte cria puis son cri se transforma en un râle de plaisir. Il emprisonna son sexe dans une main et se caressa mais Kanon le stoppa.

- Pas avant que je ne te le dise…

- Annh… j't'en prie…

- Non… continue… bouge comme ça… viens sur mes doigts…

- Encore un… hmm…

Io se tendit comme un arc sous la douleur qui le déchira avant de faire place à un plaisir fulgurant. Ses mouvements devinrent désordonnés, presque frénétiques. Il était pris de tremblements. Kanon captura sa bouche, étouffant ses cris de plaisir. Il le maintint contre lui, accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts. Le Comte cria enfin sa jouissance et se répandit entre leurs ventres. A bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur l'épaule du Général qui le libéra tout doucement. Il se sentait d'une humeur encore plus dominatrice que d'habitude. Il voulait soumettre son amant par le plaisir pour l'inciter à assouvir ses propres désirs, à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce soir, Kanon avait des idées plein la tête.

Quand le Comte eut repris son souffle et ses esprits, ils s'installèrent sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Aussitôt, Io le débarrassa de son pantalon et voulut lui rendre la pareille, mais Kanon l'interrompit.

- Plus tard… J'ai envie d'abuser de toi…

- Si c'est comme tout à l'heure, tu peux le faire tant que tu veux…

- Puisque tu le dis… Tourne-toi…

Io obéit. Derrière lui, Kanon se colla à ses fesses. Il caressa le dos, la cambrure affolante des reins, les hanches. Le Comte soupirait, frottait son corps contre le bassin de son amant. Il eut un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une langue contre son intimité déjà détendue.

- Kanoooon… aaanh… prends-moi…

Un instant plus tard, il sentit son corps s'ouvrir délicieusement sous la présence d'un autre. Io gémit longuement, les sens en feu. Kanon fit quelques mouvements circulaires, arrachant des plaintes adorablement obscènes à son amant. Puis il bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Le Comte se cambra violemment, le Général se courba sur son dos et lui murmura des paroles salaces à l'oreille. Il le prit longuement, avec passion et force. Leurs gémissements se faisaient écho dans l'espace clos de la chambre.

- Que dirait ta femme… annh… si elle savait ? ironisa Kanon en enroulant sa main autour du sexe dur.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'offusquerait ? Hmm… Ouiii… Cette garce serait… aaanh… serait bien capable de se joindre à nous…

- Oh… je vois… La prochaine fois que tu rentres chez toi… Hmm ouiii… bouge comme ça… je t'accompagnerai…

- Si tu veux… Annh… t'arrête pas…

Mais le Général fit tout le contraire. Il se retira pour retourner le Comte qui le serra dans ses bras en lui donnant un baiser brulant. Sous les suppliques de son amant, Kanon fut plus fougueux, plus brutal. Mais une fois encore, il libéra Io. Il se leva pour utiliser l'aiguière et le Comte le vit laver son sexe avec beaucoup de soin. Revenant vers lui, Kanon le surplomba et s'installa sur son torse. Le Comte de Scylla ouvrit la bouche et se délecta de cette virilité qui ne demandait qu'à être flattée.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, les deux hommes firent l'amour. Ce n'est que vers l'aube, qu'ils s'abandonnèrent enfin au sommeil…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Kanon fut légèrement en retard pour rejoindre le convoi des hommes et des chariots qui partaient pour Lycos. Son écuyer était en grande tenue de voyage, les yeux brillants d'excitation. C'était la première fois que le Général l'autorisait à participer à une mission officielle et importante. Il formait des vœux pour être digne de son maître et ne pas lui faire affront.

Revêtu de son armure tout juste réparée de la veille et couvert d'une lourde cape aux épaules garnies d'une magnifique fourrure de loup, le Général SeaDragon prit la tête de la colonne et donna le signal de départ.

La matinée était grise et froide. Des nappes de brumes jalonnaient les routes. Aucun homme ne parlait. Deux cavaliers suivaient Kanon et Ethain, deux conduisaient les chariots auxquels étaient attachés leurs chevaux et quatre fermaient la marche. A cette allure, il leur faudrait au moins quatre jours pour atteindre le village de Lycos. La plaine fit place à un relief plus escarpé vers la mi-journée. La route était plus accidentée et les chariots cahotaient sur les pierres et les ornières. Le Général ordonna un bivouac pour qu'ils puissent se restaurer. Il s'assit sur un rocher et mordit à belles dents dans un morceau de viande séchée.

- Seigneur Kanon, l'interpella un homme en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes suivis…

- Je sais. Ne faisons rien pour l'instant. Lorsque le terrain nous sera favorable, nous interviendrons…

- A vos ordres.

- Je n'ai rien vu, murmura Ethain, conscient que la discrétion était de mise.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas notre expérience, lui répondit le Général avec un sourire. Sois prêt à te battre et à défendre ta vie.

- Je… Oui Seigneur, bafouilla le jeune écuyer qui avait brusquement blêmi.

- N'aie crainte, je serai à tes côtés, le rassura Kanon, sachant parfaitement ce que devait éprouver son écuyer.

Un mélange de terreur, avec une irrésistible envie de rentrer à Atlantis ventre à terre, et d'excitation face à l'inconnu, mais qui pourrait bien le rendre imprudent au mauvais moment. Ethain n'en était qu'au début de sa formation et Kanon espérait de tout son cœur qu'il avait été un bon maître.

Le convoi repartit et traversa un défilé de falaises escarpées. L'endroit idéal pour une embuscade, mais rien ne se produisit. Ceux qui les suivaient avaient peut-être renoncés à leur projet. Connaissaient-ils le Général SeaDragon ? L'avaient-ils reconnu ? Le craignaient-ils ? Ou bien, ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez nombreux. Toujours est-il que le petit groupe passa une fin de journée et une nuit paisible.

Ils poursuivirent leur voyage sans encombre pendant trois jours. Au loin, sur leur gauche, la mer les accompagnait. Elle avait, au matin, cette couleur grise et triste. Quand, plus tard, le soleil parvenait à percer les brumes, elle se parait du plus beau des bleus. Une couleur glaciale, piquetée de petites virgules d'écume blanche. Parfois, ils voyaient un hameau. Les lieux semblaient déserts, mais les soldats sentaient les regards curieux et effrayés des quelques habitants qui se terraient chez eux, derrière les portes entrouvertes et les planches disjointes des maisons. Ils se demandaient très certainement qui étaient ces hommes et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien transporter. Probablement une cargaison de valeur pour qu'elle soit si bien escortée. Kanon ordonnait toujours la halte loin des lieux d'habitations pour ne pas incommoder les gens et pour ne pas risquer de les mettre en danger s'ils devaient être eux-mêmes attaqués par des pillards.

Au matin du quatrième jour, ils se sentirent à nouveau suivis et épiés. Kanon fit forcer l'allure pour atteindre une petite forêt. Elle était très dense et ils cheminaient lentement. A son grand étonnement, Ethain réalisa que son maître et deux des soldats n'étaient plus là.

- Continue petit, ne te retourne pas, fit l'un des hommes qui s'était porté à sa hauteur.

- Où sont…

- Regarde devant toi et reste calme…

Soudain, surgissant des fourrés en hurlant, des hommes dépenaillés, sales et amaigris, se jetèrent sur le convoi. Ethain et les six soldats avec lui sortir leurs épées et engagèrent le combat. L'ennemi n'était pas vraiment dangereux. Il s'agissait certes, de déserteurs de l'Armée des Marinas, leurs vêtements le prouvaient, mais ils n'avaient plus rien de fiers soldats. La faim, le froid avaient fait d'eux des créatures plus proches de l'animal que de l'être humain. Leurs yeux fous et hagards montraient à quel point ils étaient obsédés par ce qu'ils croyaient être enfin une bonne prise. Tellement, qu'ils ne comprirent que trop tard qu'ils venaient de tomber dans le piège qu'ils croyaient avoir tendu.

Kanon et les deux soldats leurs tombèrent dessus. En un rien de temps, il y eu six morts et cinq blessés graves. Le Général s'approcha d'Ethain qui était paralysé par la peur. Il croisa le regard de son maître et se tourna pour vomir. Il venait de tuer pour la première fois.

- Emmenez les morts dans les fourrés et occupez-vous des autres, ordonna-t-il en allant vers son écuyer.

- Seigneur, pitié ! fit l'un des déserteurs. Nous implorons votre clémence ! Nous regagnerons l'Armée !

- Il est trop tard pour ça, répondit Kanon d'une voix glaciale et implacable. Il fallait y penser avant de déserter. Vous êtes des traitres à la Couronne ! La sentence pour votre crime est la mort.

D'un mouvement de tête, il ordonna leur exécution. Ses soldats se postèrent derrière les cinq survivants et d'un geste sûr et précis parce que simulé des centaines de fois à l'entraînement, ils enfoncèrent leur dague dans la nuque des condamnés qui moururent instantanément, sans souffrance inutile.

Kanon s'approcha d'Ethain qui se tenait à l'écart.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, Seigneur…, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix caverneuse.

- Moi aussi j'ai vomi la première fois, et la deuxième ainsi que la troisième, mais après, lorsque j'ai été vraiment convaincu que ce que je faisais était bon pour mon Roi, pour mon Royaume, celui où je vis, qui me nourrit et m'habille, j'ai arrêté de vomir. Je n'étais pas fier d'ôter une vie, mais je le faisais pour une bonne raison. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à maîtriser mon estomac.

- Je suis désolé…, je vous ai fait honte…

- Pas du tout, je suis même fier de toi. Ne crois pas que ces hommes ont toujours été capables de tuer de sang-froid, poursuivit le Général en désignant les soldats d'un mouvement du menton. Eux aussi ont été malades la première fois. Mais, nous nous sommes endurcis parce que nous sommes des soldats et que les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards de notre pays comptent sur nous pour les protéger. C'est notre devoir de Chevalier, tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Non, Seigneur… mais c'est monstrueux. Il y a encore quelques instants, ces hommes étaient vivants et…

- … et maintenant, ils sont morts. Que crois-tu qu'ils auraient fait de nous ?

- Ils nous auraient tués, admit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

- Exactement. Alors mieux vaut eux que nous ! Que toi !

- Oui, Seigneur… J'avoue que je suis bien content d'être en vie…

- Bien sûr que tu es content. Et ne te sens pas coupable d'éprouver cela. Allez viens. Il faut nous remettre en route.

- Nous ne les enterrons pas ?

- Les prédateurs de la forêt se chargeront de leur donner une sépulture.

- Ils avaient peut-être des familles… des femmes, des enfants…

- Alors ils auraient dû penser d'abord à eux avant de décider de déserter. De chacun de nos choix, de chacune de nos décisions découlent des conséquences. Il fallait qu'ils y songent avant. C'est dur, oui Ethain, mais la vie est dure. Dis-toi que ces chariots et ses huit hommes vont aider à la survie de beaucoup plus de gens que ces onze morts là. L'intérêt du plus grand nombre l'emporte sur celui du plus petit. Allez, en route.

En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent en vue de Lycos. Prévenu, le chef du village se porta au-devant du groupe, suivit de sa petite fille et de deux femmes qui ne cachaient pas leurs épées.

- Seigneur Kanon ! s'écria le vieil homme. Nous sommes bien contents de vous revoir.

- Vous pensiez que le Prince vous avait oublié ?

- Eh bien… j'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré, reconnut-il humblement.

- Il a fait valoir ses arguments devant le Roi qui s'est finalement rangé à son avis. Et me voilà avec huit hommes et deux chariots.

- Menez-les jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous nous ferez bien l'honneur de partager notre repas.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Dites-moi, Marjan, existe-t-il d'autres villages comme le vôtre dans les environs ?

- Hélas, ils sont encore plus démunis que nous. Ils sont trop loin des côtes pour pouvoir pécher, et les habitants sont des femmes et des vieillards, ou des enfants qui ont du mal à chasser. Ils cultivent bien quelques lopins de terre, mais c'est insuffisant.

- Je demanderai au Roi si nous ne pouvons pas aussi les aider un peu, fit le Général plus pour rassurer le vieil homme que réellement sûr de parvenir à convaincre Poséidon de prélever d'autres hommes sur les effectifs de l'armée.

Kanon fit un geste aux soldats qui s'empressèrent de conduire les chariots là où Marjan le leur avait indiqué, puis tous se retrouvèrent dans l'auberge qui servait aussi de capitainerie. Gwen ne quittait pas son grand-père et le Général s'en aperçut.

- Tu as là un garde du corps des plus efficaces, plaisanta-t-il en ôtant sa cape qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Elle remplace de plus en plus mes yeux, Seigneur. C'est elle qui vous a vu arriver.

- Un œil aussi perçant que celui d'un aigle, observa Ethain qui était visiblement sous le charme de la jeune fille.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête, se cachant un peu plus derrière le vieil homme. Les huit soldats entrèrent à ce moment et s'installèrent le long de la grande table en bois. Aussitôt trois femmes leurs apportèrent de quoi se restaurer.

- Nous vous avons amené deux chariots contenant six tonneaux chacun, commença à expliquer le Général. Vous pourrez ainsi transporter plus de nourriture aux villages voisins. Et mes hommes vous aideront à nettoyer et saler plus de poissons. De surcroit, ce sont des soldats qui pourront protéger les chariots le cas échéant ou même le village.

- Ici, il ne se passe jamais rien, Seigneur. Personne ne s'intéresse à nous.

- Pas plus tard que ce matin nous avons été attaqués par une bande de déserteurs. Un jour ou l'autre, certains risquent d'arriver jusqu'ici.

- Vous n'avez pas de blessé j'espère, s'inquiéta l'une des femmes en posant un pichet de vin sur la table.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Ceux-là ne poseront plus jamais de problème.

- Messeigneurs, mangez pendant que c'est chaud, fit le chef du village, visiblement heureux d'avoir ces hommes sous son toit. Pendant ce temps, les femmes vont vous préparer vos lits.

- Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. Nous avons l'habitude de dormir dehors.

Ethain jeta un regard noir à son maître. Lui, c'était la première fois qu'il couchait à la belle étoile et il rêvait d'un bon lit bien douillet ainsi que d'un bon bain. Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit. Le ragoût de poissons fit l'unanimité et changeait des rations de porc séché. Puis, voyant que ses visiteurs faisaient des efforts pour rester éveillés, Marjan prétexta qu'il était fatigué et prit congé d'eux. Les femmes qui les avaient servis les guidèrent jusqu'au premier étage de l'étable où elles avaient recouvert la paille avec de grands draps et des fourrures. Elles furent chaleureusement remerciées, et une fois les hommes débarrassés de tout leur attirail, ils se laissèrent aller à un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin, Kanon donna ses derniers ordres à ses hommes. Il serra la main à Marjan et prononça quelques mots à l'oreille de Gwen. Les deux cavaliers s'éloignèrent en faisant un signe de la main aux villageois. Ils chevauchaient depuis peu lorsque le Général s'arrêta.

- Que se passe-t-il Seigneur ? s'enquit l'écuyer, la main sur son épée, blanc comme un linge.

- Nous attendons quelqu'un…

- Quelqu'un ? Mais comm…

Un galop de cheval l'interrompit et les deux hommes virent sortir du bois la jeune Gwen sur un étalon visiblement énervé par la présence de celui de Kanon.

- Merci d'être venue, lui dit le Général en tentant lui aussi de calmer son cheval.

- Vous m'avez inquiétée, Seigneur.

- Je sais que tu es un cavalier émérite aussi j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je souhaite que tu me tiennes informé de ce qui se passe dans ton village et aux alentours. Les bandes de pillards descendent de plus en plus bas sur la côte et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit. Le Prince en serait fort attristé.

- Pensez-vous que nous soyons réellement en danger ? demanda la jeune fille, pour le coup, effrayée.

- Il vaut mieux être prudent. Si quelque chose te semble étrange à toi ou à l'un de vous, tu dois venir nous le dire. Mes hommes savent ce que tu as fait avec ton grand-père en ralliant Atlantis en moins quatre jours. Ils t'aideront, fais-leur confiance.

- Gagner Atlantis en quatre jours ? s'étonna Ethain. N'as-tu jamais pensé à devenir un héraut du Roi ?

- Je suis encore bien jeune, écuyer, répondit Gwen en rougissant sous le regard brillant du jeune homme.

- Gwen, je peux compter sur toi ? insista le Général.

- Bien sûr, Seigneur. Désormais, je me considère comme étant à votre service, fit-elle en redressant fièrement le menton, toute timidité envolée.

- Holà jeune fille ! Sois déjà au service de ton village en faisant ce que je te demande. Allez ! Rentre avant que ton grand-père ne s'inquiète.

Elle inclina le buste avec respect et fit reculer son cheval qui cabra furieusement, mais elle resta solidement accroché à sa selle et ses rênes. Puis elle disparut dans le sous-bois.

- Sacré cavalier, murmura Ethain, encore sous le charme de cette vision, en éperonnant sa jument pour suivre le Général qui avait repris la route.

- Mouais, grogna son maître. Je ne sais pas qui lui a appris à monter mais il a fait du bon boulot.

- Elle a peut-être un don pour ça…

- C'est possible…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Il leur fallut cinq jours pour regagner Atlantis. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment forcé l'allure, mais n'avaient pas non plus traîné en chemin. Kanon se demandait déjà ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son absence.

- Général SeaDragon ! cria un grade en accourant vers lui. Le Roi veut vous voir immédiatement.

- Est-ce si urgent ? Ne puis-je me changer et me rafraîchir avant de me présenter à lui ? protesta Kanon qui ne rêvait que d'un bon bain.

- Un messager est arrivé pendant votre mission. Le Roi en personne m'a ordonné de guetter votre retour et de vous dire qu'il voulait vous voir sur le champ.

- Fort bien. Puis-je au moins laisser Golden aux écuries ?

- Je l'y conduirai, Seigneur, fit le garde en prenant d'autorité les rênes du cheval.

Là, le Général s'inquiéta vraiment. Pour que le Roi ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'arriver, il avait dû se produire quelque chose de grave. Il prit le garde en croupe et galopa jusqu'aux portes du Palais de Corail. Il lui confia son cheval et ordonna à Ethain de ranger leurs affaires et de lui préparer un bain.

Il traversa les couloirs aussi vite qu'il le put. Les gardes, le voyant arriver à cette allure, ouvraient les portes devant lui. Même celles du bureau du Roi le furent avec célérité. Il s'agenouilla devant son souverain.

- Général ! Enfin !

- Sire ! Que se passe-t-il donc de si grave ?

- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut qualifier cette nouvelle de grave, toussota le Premier Ministre.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne ?

- Lis ceci, fit Poséidon en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Kanon le prit et reconnu immédiatement le sceau du Roi Mitsumasa. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il déroula le message. A mesure qu'il lisait, il s'était approché d'un siège sur lequel il se laissa tomber avant de relever la tête vers le Roi et le Seigneur Sorrento. Le Souverain affichait un léger sourire alors que le visage du Ministre était inexpressif.

- Sorrento, tu doutes de l'authenticité de ce message ? voulut savoir Kanon devant la mine du Ministre.

- Non. Je suis juste… sous le choc. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à une telle proposition de Mitsumasa.

- Aucun d'entre nous, reprit le Roi en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Qu'en penses-tu, Kanon ?

- Julian est-il au courant ?

- Pas encore…

- Sire, il est quand même le premier concerné.

- Votre avis Général ? insista le Roi, en lui donnant son titre militaire et le vouvoyant.

- Je crois qu'il faut saisir cette occasion. Pour le peuple qui souffre depuis bien trop longtemps, nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser passer une chance de faire enfin la paix.

- Et vous croyez que pour cela, je doive sacrifier mon fils ?

- Majesté, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sacrifice, intervint Sorrento. De toute manière, il aurait bien fallu, un jour ou l'autre, qu'il fasse ce que la raison d'état exige de lui.

- Alors si l'on peut mettre un terme aux maux de vos sujets, Sire, il faut le faire sans hésiter, renchérit le Général, soutenant son ami.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, souffla Poséidon.

- Directement, Sire. Ce sera brutal, certes, mais il s'en remettra.

Poséidon regarda son Premier Ministre en haussant les sourcils puis son Ministre des Armées qui soutenait son confrère.

- Je vais devoir réunir un nouveau Conseil Royal…

- D'abord Julian, suggéra judicieusement Kanon.

Connaissant l'influence que le Général SeaDragon avait sur son enfant, le Roi Poséidon avait tenu à ce qu'il soit présent lorsqu'il annoncerait la nouvelle à son fils. Assis dans un coin légèrement en retrait, Kanon attendait la réaction du Prince. Celle-ci se faisait désirer et n'augurait rien de bon compte tenu du caractère emporté du jeune homme. Il avait commencé par s'asseoir, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, puis la première surprise passée, il s'était levé et arpentait le bureau royal de long en large d'un pas nerveux.

- Je comprends que tu sois déconcerté par la nouvelle, lui dit son père.

- Déconcerté ? s'écria Julian en jetant au Roi un regard flamboyant de colère. Atterré serait plus juste ! Ecœuré encore plus ! Que suis-je donc à vos yeux, père ? Suis-je donc quantité si négligeable que vous décidiez de mon avenir sans m'en parler ? Vous disposez de moi comme si j'étais n'importe lequel de vos sujets ! Mon avis a-t-il un quelconque intérêt à vos yeux ? Ou bien dois-je me contenter d'obéir comme un vulgaire serviteur ?

- Julian !

La voix de Kanon venait d'éclater comme le tonnerre pendant un orage. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et s'approcha du Prince qui fit un pas en arrière en voyant la colère dans les yeux de son ami. Ce qu'il était effrayant par moment.

- Et toi, qui es-tu pour parler ainsi à ton Roi ? Bien qu'il soit ton père, il n'en est pas moins ton Souverain. Et je ne tolèrerai pas que qui que ce soit lui parle sur ce ton, fusse-t-il son fils, mon Prince. Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités et faire ce qu'il faut dans l'intérêt de ce Royaume que tu es appelé à diriger un jour. Il est temps que tu deviennes adulte. Que ça te plaise ou pas, tu vas épouser cette Princesse !

Julian plissa les yeux. La colère qui le consumait explosa.

- Jamais ! hurla-t-il. Jamais ne n'épouserai une fille qui est encore célibataire à dix-neuf ans. Elle doit être d'une laideur repoussante pour ne pas avoir encore trouvé d'homme qui veuille d'elle. Jamais je ne l'épouserai !

Il sortit en courant du bureau. Kanon regarda son Roi qui lui fit un signe de tête. Aussitôt, il s'élança à la poursuite du jeune homme. Le Palais de Corail était un vrai labyrinthe mais il se fia aux attitudes étonnées des gardes qui venaient très certainement de voir passer leur Prince, courant à toutes jambes. Il savait que Julian n'irait se réfugier qu'en deux endroits. Son appartement ou les bords du Lac Patras(4). Le jeune homme avait choisi son appartement. Kanon le trouva tremblant de rage, à boire coupe de vin sur coupe de vin. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui cracha le Prince avec mépris.

- Que tu arrêtes de boire d'abord, que tu m'écoutes ensuite, répondit calmement le Général.

- J'arrêterai quand j'aurai oublié cette journée…

- Julian… ne m'oblige pas à te forcer la main…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me mettre sur tes genoux et me donner une fessée comme si j'étais un petit garçon désobéissant ?

- L'idée est tentante, je l'avoue. Mais j'aimerais autant ne pas en arriver là !

- Tu oserais porter la main sur une personne royale ?

- J'ai l'autorisation de ton père, mentit Kanon.

Le Prince changea brusquement d'attitude et s'approcha de son ami, une lueur aguicheuse dans les yeux.

- Mon père t'autorise à me toucher ? Eh bien… Voilà qui est intéressant… Je devrais peut-être te pousser à bout et voir ce que tu as prévu de me faire subir…

- Julian soit sérieux un instant…

- Tu veux que je m'asseye tout de suite sur tes genoux ? Tiens… Je vais même me déculotter, comme ça tu n'auras pas à le faire…

- Julian, gronda Kanon, qui commençait à trouver l'attitude du Prince franchement exaspérante.

Alors que l'héritier du Royaume des Océans s'approchait pour l'embrasser, il lui assena une gifle magistrale qui, du moins l'espérait-il, allait raisonner le jeune homme. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la joue meurtrie et douloureuse, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Bon, on peut discuter maintenant ? Assieds-toi et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

- Si c'est pour me répéter encore que je dois épouser cette fille, inutile de perdre ton temps. C'est hors de question ! termina Julian en criant sa dernière phrase.

- Et pourtant, c'est très exactement ce que tu vas faire. Et en plus tu vas être reconnaissant envers le Roi Mitsumasa d'avoir eu cette idée qui va mettre un terme à la guerre et aux souffrances de nos deux peuples. Es-tu égoïste au point de faire passer ta personne, même si elle est royale, avant l'intérêt de tes futurs sujets ?

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Je dois me laisser mener comme un bœuf à l'abattoir ?

- Si la raison d'état l'exige ?... Oui !

- Tu ferais ça toi ? Tu te sacrifierais de la sorte ?

- Si ma mort pouvait arrêter ce conflit, je me suiciderais sur le champ, Julian.

Le Prince n'en revenait pas d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche d'un homme qu'il respectait au moins autant que son père. Un homme qui avait mené leurs soldats au combat contre ce même ennemi avec qui il fallait maintenant faire la paix.

- Tu irais jusque-là ? murmura-t-il, incrédule.

- Je l'ai dit à Ethain dans d'autres circonstances, mais cela s'applique dans ton cas aussi. L'intérêt du plus grand nombre l'emporte sur celui d'un seul. Alors oui. Si à l'instant de ma mort, j'avais l'absolue certitude que cette guerre se terminerait, je n'hésiterais pas.

- Tu épouserais cette fille ?

- Même si c'est la plus laide du monde, ce serait mieux que de m'ôter la vie, non ?

Le Prince se tassa sur lui-même, lâchant enfin prise. Sa colère retomba et il fut envahi d'une grande lassitude.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je le croyais. Me voir dans le lit d'une autre ne te fait rien.

- Ne joue pas sur ce terrain. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime et que…

- Tu m'aimes comme ton Prince ! s'écria Julian en lui coupant la parole. Tu ne vois pas l'homme en moi ? Moi je vois l'homme que tu es derrière le Général et le Ministre et c'est cet homme que j'aime, Kanon.

- Tu confonds amour et attirance. Tu es très séduisant et terriblement attirant. N'en doute jamais.

- J'ai l'impression que le monde s'effondre autour de moi, souffla-t-il en passant une main lourde sur son visage.

- Julian, tu exagères. Ce n'est pas si dramatique tout de même ! Tu vas juste changer un peu ton mode de vie et surtout, ton père va enfin avoir du temps pour faire de toi un futur Roi. Tu apprendras comment on gouverne avec sagesse et fermeté. Pour l'instant, tu ne sais que mener une guerre. Il y a tellement d'autre chose à découvrir…

- Lesquelles ?

- Tu le saurais si tu assistais un peu plus souvent aux Conseils Royaux comme tu y es convié à chaque fois. Mais tu préfères des activités plus légères…

- Je n'avais pas conscience de tout ça…

- Je le sais… Je t'ai dit que ton éducation avait des failles. Maintenant que la paix va être établie, ton père aura plus de temps pour toi.

- Je suis toujours passé après les Océans à ses yeux…

- Mais pas dans son cœur. Il t'aime plus que tout, mais il n'oublie pas qu'il est un Roi sur qui des milliers de gens comptent pour leur sécurité, leur prospérité.

- L'intérêt du plus grand nombre… maugréa tristement le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais dans son cœur, tu tiendras toujours la première place.

Agenouillé devant Julian, Kanon avait ses mains sur ses genoux pour se maintenir en équilibre. Il avait un sourire tendre que finit par lui renvoyer le jeune homme.

- Kanon, tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que… que je devais venir te voir quand je me sentirai prêt ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le Général, comprenant immédiatement de quoi il était question.

- Ce soir, ici…

- Julian, il n'y a pas d'urgence.

- Mais… Je vais me marier !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On ne te demande pas d'être fidèle, juste de faire en sorte que ta femme te donne un héritier rapidement.

- Ce soir, alors ?

- Va d'abord voir ton père pour lui dire que tu es d'accord.

- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu le choix, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non… Pour le reste, attends tes noces. Nous en reparlerons après.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de me faire l'amour, Kanon ?

- Je ne refuse pas…

- Tu temporises, tu repousses, tu me dis de patienter. Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois.

- Tu vois ? Tu te défiles encore ! Tu fuis !

- Comment oses-tu dire à un Général en Chef qu'il se défile ? Qu'il fuit ! s'écria Kanon en se relevant, le regard brillant de colère.

- Peut-être que si je te provoque, tu réagiras enfin. Si tu te sens insulté, demande réparation. Punis-moi pour mon arrogance. Je subirai… sans protester.

Le Prince s'était approché lentement du Général et ses lèvres à un doigt de celles de son ami, il chuchota sa dernière phrase. Vif comme l'éclair, Kanon s'empara de cette bouche si tentante. Ils échangèrent un baiser vorace et brulant. Puis le Général repoussa doucement le Prince et appuya leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles légèrement haletants.

- Va voir ton père. Même s'il se passera de ton accord, il préfèrera l'avoir pour la forme et ne pas se sentir trop coupable de t'avoir imposé ça. Je te rejoindrai ce soir…

Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le messager repartit vers Egide avec la réponse du Roi Poséidon, rangée dans sa chemise, au chaud, contre son cœur…

A suivre…

Le prochain chapitre se déroule au Royaume d'Asgard…

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

(1) Lycos est l'un des enfants de Poséidon et de la Pléiade Céléno. Source Wikipédia.

(2)

Voici les noms des différentes pièces d'une armure. Concernant le casque, je n'ai pas trouvé l'origine de cette appellation pour le moins insolite.

(3) Antée était un des fils de Poséidon et de Gaïa. Source Wikipédia.

(4) Patras est une ville de Grèce, située au nord de la péninsule du Péloponnèse. Un culte à Poséidon y était rendu dans l'antiquité.

21


	8. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créature surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ?

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunny : <strong>Merci de ton commentaire et de ta fidélité à cette histoire. Julian est un enfant capricieux. Il veut tout, tout de suite. Et Kanon tente de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que ça ne marche pas comme ça. La rencontre des jumeaux est encore assez lointaine, mais elle aura bien lieu._

_**Coriolys San : **Merci également pour ta review et ta fidélité à L4R. Oui, Kanon m'inspire toujours, je l'adore ! ^^ Io est un personnage que j'aime bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé son combat contre Shun dans l'arc Poséidon. Et les choses continuent à se mettre en place. Voici le chapitre qui se déroule à Asgard, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 07<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, Royaume d'Asgard, Palais de Glace, mois de janvier…**

Après douze jours d'une chevauchée épuisante, Okko franchit la herse des remparts de la Cité de Walhalla. Depuis presqu'une semaine, il voyageait dans le froid, la neige et la glace. Le Royaume d'Asgard était situé à l'extrême nord du continent et l'hiver, tout était d'une blancheur aveuglante. Le vent glacial soufflait en fortes rafales, le soleil n'apparaissait que rarement. Il fit valoir son statut de héraut auprès du garde qui l'arrêta. Un garçon d'écurie vint prendre son cheval et lui fut conduit au Palais de Glace. Avant tout, on le mena aux cuisines où il put manger une soupe bien chaude accompagnée d'un morceau de pain. Puis il fut guidé dans un dédale de couloirs et de corridors avant d'arriver devant une lourde porte en frêne.

Il fut introduit dans un boudoir où il attendit un bon moment. Il était venu à plusieurs reprises dans ce lieu, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Curieux, il passa la main sur le mur et sursauta. C'était réellement de la glace ! Tout le château était bâti en blocs de glace taillés. Pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. Il faut dire que par rapport à l'extérieur, dedans, il faisait presque chaud. En s'approchant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur une mer grise et déchaînée, charriant d'énormes montagnes de glace, il sentit un courant d'air chaud. En levant la tête, il découvrit dans le mur, une grille qui cachait un trou. L'air sortait de là. Mais d'où venait-il ?

- Sa Majesté, la Reine Hilda va vous recevoir, fit la voix d'un garde derrière lui. Veuillez me suivre.

Le messager fut introduit dans un vaste bureau clair, aux fenêtres garnies de tentures blanches et grises. Derrière la table, un feu brulait dans une gigantesque cheminée. Okko songea qu'il fallait bien qu'elle ait cette taille pour chauffer une pièce aussi grande. Il s'agenouilla et attendit que la Reine lui adresse la parole la première comme le voulait la coutume dans ce Royaume.

- Soit le bienvenu, messager, l'accueillit la Souveraine, assise près de la cheminée dans un confortable fauteuil, en compagnie de l'un de ses collaborateurs.

- Mes respects, Majesté. Mon Souverain, le Roi Mitsumasa vous adresse ses salutations. Son Conseiller, le Seigneur Shion, m'a donné cette lettre avec l'ordre formel de vous la remettre en main propre. Je dois également attendre votre réponse.

Elle se leva et s'approcha du héraut en tendant la main.

- Relève-toi, je t'en prie. Voyons voir ce courrier.

Elle prit le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendait Okko et brisa le sceau de cire. Tout en marchant en direction de la fenêtre, elle le déroula et en prit connaissance. Puis elle revint vers la cheminée et le donna à l'homme qui était assis, silencieux.

- Il semble que cela confirme vos propres déductions, fit-il après avoir lu le courrier.

- Effectivement. Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda-t-elle au héraut.

- Okko, votre Majesté.

- Messager Okko, tu vas rester ici le temps que je puisse donner une réponse au Seigneur Shion. Garde ! Que l'on prépare une chambre à cet homme. Qu'il puisse se reposer et se laver. Il va rester ici quelques jours. Veillez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

- Oui, Altesse.

- Merci, Majesté, remercia Okko en s'inclinant puis il sortit du bureau derrière le garde qui referma la porte.

- C'est plutôt surprenant que le Seigneur Shion fasse une telle requête, observa l'homme, toujours assis.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je vais faire ce qu'il me demande. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet et je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

- Tu vas observer les étoiles ce soir ? demanda-t-il, usant du tutoiement puisqu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

- Si le ciel est dégagé, oui. En attendant, je vais prier Odin de faire disparaître ces vilains nuages, minauda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la légèreté d'un flocon de neige. Aussitôt, il enlaça sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire en soupirant de bien-être.

- Depuis quand pries-tu les Anciens Dieux ?

- Depuis qu'ils t'ont offert à moi…

- Parce que tu as prié pour m'avoir ?

- Oui, absolument…, ronronna la jeune femme.

- Je suis flatté…

- Et amoureux ?

- J'aime ma Reine, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hilda…

- Syd, tu voudras bien m'accompagner ce soir, si le temps est clair ?

- Tu vas tenter une transe ?

- C'est possible. Shion semble vraiment très anxieux et ce n'est pas son genre. Je le sens derrière ses mots.

- D'accord. Tu devrais prévenir l'Ambassadeur, peut-être.

- Non. Je n'informerai le Seigneur Hyoga que lorsque j'aurai quelque chose de concret… si j'ai quelque chose…

- Comme tu veux. Tu as encore beaucoup de travail ?

- Oui et non. Disons que je suis à jour pour le plus urgent. Il me reste encore à décider où nous allons bien pouvoir loger la nouvelle vague de réfugiés.

- Quand je pense qu'à Egide, ils sont au moins quatre à cinq fois plus nombreux que chez nous… murmura Syd, songeur.

- Il y a une sorte de petit marché qui s'est développé dans la grande cour du bas. Le troc va bon train.

- C'est une bonne chose que les gens vivent un peu en oubliant les raisons de leur présence chez nous. De plus notre climat n'est pas des plus accueillants…

- C'est pour cela que nous devons faire de notre mieux pour leur apporter un peu de réconfort et de bien être…

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour t'apporter du bien-être, souffla Syd dans le cou de la Souveraine qui sourit.

- Mon cher Duc, comment puis-je résister à une telle proposition ?

Le couple s'enlaça un instant avant de se séparer. Syd sortit et la Reine gagna son appartement, contigu à son bureau. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait bien. Dehors, le vent soufflait en tempête et n'avait fait que se renforcer depuis le matin. Elle ôta son chaud manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Dans sa chambre, elle constata avec plaisir qu'un bon feu réchauffait la pièce en plus des conduites qui soufflait un air chaud dans tout le Palais, directement capté des sources souterraines d'eau chaude. Elle remplit deux coupes en argent d'un vin léger et s'assit sur la fourrure d'ours blanc devant l'âtre. Son regard se perdit dans la danse des flammes. Elle s'en voulut de n'avoir pas consulté les étoiles depuis si longtemps et elle craignait ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Si Shion y avait vu une menace, elle qui avait une vision beaucoup plus sensible que la sienne, qu'allait-elle bien lire dans les cieux ?

Le léger bruit du bois que l'on frotte sur un autre, lui tira un sourire. Le Duc de Mizar s'était changé et venait d'entrer dans son appartement. Elle le sentit s'asseoir derrière elle et lui tendit une des coupes.

- Tu sembles bien songeuse, lui murmura-t-il en chatouillant son cou du bout du nez.

- Plus je réfléchis à ce message et plus il m'angoisse. J'ai hâte que la nuit tombe…

- Et si le ciel est couvert ?

- Il faut que la nuit soit claire… Sinon, il me faudra attendre un jour entier encore. J'ai l'impression que chaque instant est important… Le Duc vida sa coupe, la posa sur la petite table.

- L'important, c'est maintenant…, murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de la Reine.

Le baiser fut tendre, mais bien vite, il gagna en intensité et en ardeur. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus devant la cheminée. Les soupirs et les gémissements ne furent bientôt plus que le seul langage que les amants utilisèrent. Syd plongea son regard ambre dans les deux lacs limpides de sa maîtresse. Il lui sourit, elle baissa les paupières, toute à son plaisir. Le Duc avait parfaitement conscience de son statut privilégié de favori et depuis plus d'un an, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le conserver. Le fait d'être le Premier Ministre ne garantissait pas qu'il reste favori. Si la Reine avait besoin de ses compétences gouvernementales, elle pouvait parfaitement se lasser de lui, comme cela était arrivé avec son confrère Siegfried de Dubhe, Ministre de l'Armée.

Il savait pertinemment qu'Hilda n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux à son égard. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était son corps. Le plaisir qu'elle pouvait obtenir en s'offrant à lui était la seule chose qui intéressait la Reine d'Asgard. Et ses amants le savaient. Lorsqu'elle se séparait d'eux, ce n'était jamais avec rancœur. Les choses étaient claires dès le départ. _"Je t'offre mon corps, et je me sers du tien. Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, car je ne t'aimerai jamais."_ Et trois ans plus tôt, le Duc de Dubhe s'était brulé les ailes. Lorsqu'elle avait mis un terme à leur relation, il avait sombré dans une profonde déprime dont il avait mis du temps à se sortir.

Il sentit le plaisir ultime lui embraser les reins alors que la jeune femme s'arquait entre ses bras en laissant échapper un râle de jouissance pure.

- Je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen pour passer le temps, lui chuchota-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, confortablement blottie contre son torse.

- Regarde, il fait nuit…

- Je vais me préparer. Tu devrais faire de même.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le vent soufflait encore très fort, mais ce n'était plus le blizzard. La plus haute tour du Palais de Glace était une esplanade ouverte sur les quatre horizons. Loin de toute lumière, le ciel offrait son plus beau spectacle. Revêtue d'une épaisse robe de laine et emmitouflée dans un manteau en fourrure d'otarie, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, la Reine Hilda gravit les marches qui menaient au sommet, suivit du Duc de Mizar, lui aussi chaudement habillé. Elle lui fit signe de rester en retrait tandis qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'aux créneaux. Levant son beau visage vers la voute céleste, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient avec une force inouïe aux pieds de la falaise en haut de laquelle se dressait le Palais, était comme les battements irréguliers d'un cœur. Hilda devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait, la mer déchainée, l'eau glaciale et noire.

Elle se laissa lentement envahir par l'immensité du ciel. Petit à petit, elle la sentit la posséder. Elle rassembla son énergie et la lança vers les étoiles, la sentant pulser au rythme des vagues. Son esprit abandonna son corps et elle dériva très vite vers les points lumineux. Elle passait près d'eux, contemplant leur beauté, leur lumière.

Presqu'aussitôt, elle trouva le message parlant du Roi Hadès. "Vaincu mais pas perdant" était comme écrit en lettre de feu. Il était impossible de ne pas le voir. Elle se concentra sur d'autres alignements, tentant de les interpréter. Son esprit fut envahi de crainte. Ce qu'elle découvrit en direction de l'étoile Sirius lui confirma qu'un danger indéterminé menaçait le monde qu'elle connaissait. Il s'agissait d'une guerre encore plus meurtrière que celle qui les opposait, Asgard et le Sanctuaire, aux Océans depuis des décennies. Ces trois étoiles rouges qui pulsaient lentement en étaient la preuve. Mais lorsque son esprit pivota, c'est comme si l'enfer venait de s'ouvrir devant elle. Le cri qu'elle poussa alerta le Duc qui se précipita pour la rattraper dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'écroulait, sans connaissance. Il la souleva et regagna la chambre royale avec son précieux fardeau.

Allongée sur son lit, tremblant encore au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu, la Reine serrait la main de Syd dans la sienne.

- Il faut que j'écrive immédiatement ce que j'ai vu, murmura-t-elle, avant que cela ne s'estompe de mon esprit.

- Tu es épuisée. Attend un peu…

- Non. C'est trop important. Donne-moi mon écritoire(1), s'il te plait.

A contre cœur, Syd obéit. Hilda se calla contre les coussins et posa l'objet sur ses jambes. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le flacon d'encre, une plume d'oie et une feuille de parchemin. Ne faisant plus du tout cas de la présence de son amant, elle commença à rédiger sa lettre.

_A l'attention de Shion, Chevalier de Jamir, Médecin et Conseiller Privé de Sa Majesté Mitsumasa, Souverain du Royaume du Sanctuaire._

_Chevalier, _

_Votre courrier me trouve en excellente santé et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour le Roi Mitsumasa, ses proches ainsi que vous._

_J'ai pris acte de votre demande et j'ai observé les étoiles. Votre inquiétude est malheureusement plus que justifiée. J'ignore encore pourquoi le Roi Hadès tient une place si importante dans le ciel, mais vous aviez bien perçu la menace plus grande qui s'approche. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle révèlera sa nature dans les mois qui viennent_

_Par contre, j'ai entrevu un drame qui va frapper votre Royaume dans les prochaines semaines. Je ne peux être plus précise et c'est bien la première fois que cela se produit. D'ordinaire, j'arrive à déterminer de quel évènement il s'agit, mais là, les étoiles sont muettes. C'est comme si l'avenir était trop incertain pour qu'elles me le dévoilent clairement. Et cela ne m'inquiète que d'avantage._

_Je vous demande d'être très prudent et très attentif aux signes précurseurs qui pourraient vous avertir de l'imminence du danger. Une chose est certaine, nos deux Royaumes vont trouver un allier inattendu. Peut-être s'agit-il du Roi Hadès et ce serait la raison de sa présence dans le message des étoiles, mais je n'en ai aucune certitude._

_Je vous envoie ma réponse par l'entremise d'un faucon. C'est un oiseau rapide et intelligent. Je suggère que désormais, nous correspondions de la sorte pour gagner du temps. Notre magie fera le reste, je sais que vous me comprenez. Votre messager arrivera certainement plusieurs jours après le faucon._

_Assurez le Roi Mitsumasa de mon amitié et de mon soutien inconditionnel. Je vais poursuivre mes observations et je vous tiendrai informée s'il y a du nouveau._

_Hilda de Polaris, Souveraine du Royaume d'Asgard._

Syd apporta une bougie et un bâton de cire rouge à la Reine. Elle imprima son sceau dans la goutte qu'elle fit couler au bas de la lettre, puis la roula avant de la sceller de la même façon.

- Tu peux attendre demain pour l'envoyer, non ?

- Je ne devrais pas mais je suis trop fatiguée pour invoquer mes pouvoirs. Je crains de manquer de puissance ou de précision. Et c'est trop important pour que je prenne ce risque.

- Veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme en caressant du bout des doigts le front et la joue de sa maîtresse.

- Non, c'est gentil. Je veux juste dormir maintenant.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres encore glacées de la Souveraine. Je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Merci. Il va falloir que je songe à nommer un nouveau Chambellan, sourit-elle. Tu ne peux pas être en permanence à mes côtés.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu as autres choses à faire. Tu dois assumer ta fonction.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Allez, dors maintenant. Demain matin, je serai là et nous irons appeler un faucon ensemble.

Il ne sut si elle entendit la fin de sa phrase. La Reine avait déjà les yeux fermés et sa respiration était profonde et régulière.

Ooooo00000ooooO

… _deux ombres venaient vers elle. Leurs visages étaient flous. Elles étaient plus petites qu'elle et s'avançaient, mais sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre. Derrière les deux silhouettes, une troisième, plus grande se détacha. Elle tendait un bras dans sa direction, comme si elle encourageait les deux plus petites à aller vers elle…_

La Reine Hilda s'éveilla en sursaut. Rapidement et à voix haute, elle résuma son rêve pour elle-même avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa mémoire. Se rallongeant avec un soupir, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit, mais à cette époque de l'année l'aube ne rosissait l'horizon que tard dans la matinée. En sortant de son lit à contre cœur, elle frissonna. Le feu de la cheminée était encore allumé, mais les buches étaient presqu'entièrement consumées. Elle passa sa robe de chambre en laine épaisse et chaude et alla voir dans son salon. Syd était endormi sur la peau d'ours devant l'âtre pour ne pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Elle eut un sourire plein de tendresse.

Elle entendit des bruits venant du couloir et alla ouvrir la porte. Deux servantes portant une pile de draps discutaient. Elles s'arrêtèrent et s'inclinèrent devant leur Souveraine qui devina que si les deux jeunes femmes étaient là, alors certains de ses conseillers étaient déjà réveillés et au travail.

- Pour qui est ce linge ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Pour le Seigneur Thor et l'Ambassadeur Hyoga, s'empressa de répondre l'une d'elle.

- Ils sont déjà debout ?

- C'est le milieu de la matinée, Majesté.

- Demandez aux cuisines qu'on m'apporte un en-cas pour deux.

- Bien, Majesté.

Le Reine referma la porte et revint auprès de son amant. Enroulé dans son manteau, il dormait profondément. Elle passa le dos de ses doigts sur la joue rappeuse puis sur le front. Le Duc ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit deux perles d'un gris bleuté qui l'observaient avec bienveillance.

- Il est déjà tard, il faut te réveiller, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Duc en s'asseyant sur la peau.

- Je vais bien, mentit-elle, car son rêve la taraudait et l'inquiétait. J'ai demandé qu'on nous apporte un en-cas.

- Il faut que j'aille chez moi me changer.

- Tu iras après… Je dois réécrire le courrier pour Shion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut qu'il soit plus petit pour être porté par un oiseau. Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas songé, pourtant j'en parle dans la lettre.

- Je vois…

Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Un page entra et posa un grand plateau sur la table du salon de l'appartement de la Reine et se retira. Hilda et Syd s'attablèrent, mangèrent de bon appétit les tourtes au poisson à peine sorties du four et burent une infusion tonifiante qui les réchauffa. Le Duc abandonna sa Souveraine pour faire un brin de toilette tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Elle rédigea à nouveau la lettre pour Shion, et roula le parchemin très serré avant de le glisser dans un petit étui en cuir. Elle fixa sa cape sur ses épaules, passa un épais gant de fauconnier et sortit sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Le jour naissait à peine. Levant le regard vers le ciel qui recommençait à se charger de lourds nuages, elle se concentra.

_- __Rendul ul me Horulus !_(2)

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre le glatissement d'un rapace. Sur le gris des nuages, elle vit la silhouette fine d'un oiseau qui planait, haut dans le ciel. Puis il replia ses ailes et se laissa tomber comme une pierre vers la Reine avant de les redéployer pour freiner sa chute et venir se poser avec grâce sur le point ganté qu'elle lui tendait. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre comme s'ils parlaient le même langage. Elle fixa l'étui de cuir à la serre du faucon et invoqua la magie.

_- Gedbal ria paralin ! Vlanek Shion ! __Ioline, arta im ! _(3)

Elle lança son bras vers le haut et l'oiseau prit son envol. Il s'éleva dans le ciel pour atteindre les vents dominants qui le porteraient, lui faisant économiser ses forces. Sous l'influence de la magie, il prit la direction du sud. La Reine l'observa aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, priant pour qu'il atteigne son but. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule qui finit par disparaître. Hilda rentra et convoqua Okko dans son bureau où il fut introduit quelques instants plus tard.

- Ma réponse pour Shion étant très urgente, j'ai utilisé un faucon pour la lui faire parvenir. Je vais dire au Seigneur Hyoga que tu es là. Peut-être aura-t-il des courriers à te confier pour ton Souverain ?

Le messager se retira sans avoir prononcé une parole. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui demandait et il le savait. La Reine voulait juste le mettre au courant. Elle appela un garde pour qu'il aille chercher l'Ambassadeur du Sanctuaire. Celui-ci arriva rapidement et accepta la coupe de vin chaud que lui fit servir la Reine.

- Un messager du Sanctuaire est là, l'informa-t-elle. Il va repartir. Avez-vous des courriers à lui confier ?

- Puis-je savoir si les nouvelles qu'il apporte sont bonnes ? s'enquit le blond Chevalier.

- Les habituels rapports concernant les mouvements de populations. Sujets que vous connaissez aussi bien que moi, mon ami.

- Malheureusement, oui. Je vais effectivement lui donner des lettres pour diverses personnes.

- Je le fais appeler.

Okko entra à nouveau dans le bureau royal et s'inclina une fois de plus. Il portait sa tenue de voyage et il était prêt à reprendre la route.

- Est-ce que tout va bien au Sanctuaire ? lui demanda le Seigneur Hyoga en plissant les yeux.

- Aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances, Ambassadeur.

- Tu avais du courrier pour la Reine ?

- Oui, Monseigneur.

Okko se tut et Hyoga comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Il connaissait le messager de réputation et il savait qu'il serait inutile de le questionner davantage. Il ne dirait rien. Quoiqu'il entende, un héraut avait prêté serment de confidentialité.

- Accompagne-moi, je vais te donner des lettres pour diverses personnes au Sanctuaire.

- Je les leur remettrai le plus vite possible.

Plus tard, Hyoga le laissa partir à contre cœur. Il regagna le bureau de la Reine et s'assit sur un fauteuil qu'elle lui désigna.

- Majesté, rassurez-moi. Rien de grave n'est arrivé chez moi ?

- Non, Seigneur Hyoga. Ne soyez pas inquiet. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe vous seriez le premier informé, vous le savez.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux.

- Voulez-vous vous faire remplacer auprès de moi ?

- Non, je n'en suis pas là. Et pardonnez-moi si je vous ai donné l'impression de ne pas être bien ici.

- Ce n'est rien et je vous comprends. Ceux qui vous sont chers vous manquent…

- C'est vrai, je l'avoue…

- Déjeunons ensemble, nous nous tiendrons compagnie, lui proposa-t-elle en souriant.

- Avec plaisir, Majesté…

- Mais j'y pense… Dame Freya, la jeune sœur de mon Ambassadeur, le Seigneur Albéric pourrait également profiter de ce messager pour écrire à son frère.

- Tous deux seraient certainement ravis de cette opportunité, acquiesça le Seigneur Hyoga avec un sourire de circonstances.

Il n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris que la Reine faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas que leur sujet de conversation tourne autour de la situation au Sanctuaire.

- Angus ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la beauté sculpturale entra et s'inclina. Hilda prit le temps de le détailler comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il avait des épaules larges, un regard noir et brillant sous des boucles de cheveux tout aussi noirs. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée et son visage, empreint de gravité. Un accident de cheval lorsqu'il était jeune l'avait privé de l'honneur de faire partie des Guerriers Divins du Royaume d'Asgard qui formaient la garde rapprochée de la Reine et lui avait valu une légère claudication. Mais son poste de secrétaire lui convenait puisque de cette manière il était proche d'Hilda et la servait avec tout le dévouement dont il était capable.

- Va dire à Dame Freya que je souhaite la voir.

- Bien, Majesté.

- Si elle veut écrire à son frère, elle pourra le faire ici, reprit Hilda à l'attention de l'Ambassadeur.

- J'ai le projet de faire un voyage au Sanctuaire lorsque le temps sera plus clément.

- Il vous faudra attendre encore un peu alors, mais je ne peux que vous encourager à le faire, mon ami. Cela vous permettra de vous ressourcer auprès des vôtres. Je reconnais bien volontiers que votre charge n'est pas des plus aisées. Loin de l'affection de vos proches, exilé dans un pays rude, presque agressif je dirais, pour qui n'en est pas natif, ce doit être parfois difficile à supporter.

- La mission qui est la mienne et votre présence m'aident à trouver le courage qui parfois menace de me faire défaut.

- Ne soyez pas gêné de m'avouer une telle chose, sourit la Reine, je comprends tout à fait. Entrez !

Une jeune femme passa la porte avec un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Dame Freya, l'accueillit la Reine. Joignez-vous à nous.

- J'ai été surprise par votre invitation, Majesté, fit-elle en prenant place sur le siège voisin de celui de Hyoga.

- Un héraut est arrivé du Sanctuaire et va bientôt repartir. L'ambassadeur lui a confié des lettres. Peut-être souhaitez-vous écrire à votre frère ?

- Bien sûr ! Je serais ravie de profiter de cette opportunité. Majesté, comment vous remercier ?

- Allons, ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau pour rédiger votre missive. Mais faites vite. Le messager est pressé de prendre la route.

Okko fut à nouveau convoqué et n'emporta pas moins de six courriers. La Reine convia Dame Freya à déjeuner avec le Seigneur Hyoga et elle-même. Ils terminaient de manger lorsque le Duc de Mizar demanda à être reçu.

- Ma Reine, je dois me rendre d'urgence dans mon duché. Il semble qu'un accident se soit produit qui requiert ma présence.

- Rien de grave, j'espère.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de détails à vous donner.

- Ne perdez pas de temps. Faites vite et soyez prudent.

- Le Duc est un homme clé du gouvernement, observa Freya lorsqu'il fut sorti. Ne va-t-il pas vous manquer ?

- A l'évidence. Mais je préfère qu'il soit rassurer concernant son domaine et me priver de ses compétences quelques jours plutôt que de devoir travailler avec un homme qui n'aura pas totalement la tête à ce qu'il fait. J'espère que votre frère se porte bien, termina-t-elle en regardant Freya.

- Moi également, Majesté. Il me manque beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous point accompagné ? demanda Hyoga en essuyant d'un geste élégant les coins de sa bouche avec une serviette, espérant par-là camoufler le trouble que la jeune femme faisait naître en lui à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence.

- Notre père ne peut rester seul. Et bien que j'aie confiance en nos serviteurs, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser à leurs soins. C'est à moi à m'occuper de lui.

- Et comment se porte-t-il ? s'enquit Hilda, faisant montre d'un intérêt tout particulier à l'égard d'un homme qui avait si bien servi son père.

- Eh bien… Parfois, il sait qui je suis, à d'autres moments il me prend pour ma mère. Il me demande des nouvelles d'Albéric, et quand c'est moi qui lui en parle, il ignore de qui il s'agit, il… il oublie qu'il a un fils. La plupart du temps, il reste devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à observer le lac, sans prononcer un mot.

- C'est bien triste, ma chère. Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

- Il m'arrive parfois de souhaiter que son calvaire prenne fin rapidement, murmura-t-elle, horrifier de son audace.

- Ne vous sentez pas coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, reprit l'Ambassadeur. Elles sont compréhensibles. Je crois que je vivrais assez mal de ne plus avoir toute ma tête ou de ne pas reconnaître ceux que j'aime. Ce doit être un supplice pour lui.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je veux que vous veniez m'en parler, Freya. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, merci Majesté. Les séjours que je fais régulièrement auprès de vous me permettent de reprendre courage. Lorsque je retourne chez moi, je suis plus forte… pour mon père et mon frère qui me l'a confié.

- Tiens, si dans quelques jours le temps nous le permet, que diriez-vous de nous rendre vous et moi dans ce petit marché qui semble s'être installer dans la basse-cour du Palais ? Peut-être trouverons-nous quelques babioles inutiles qui vous mettront du baume au cœur.

- Majesté… souffla la jeune femme plus que stupéfaite par la proposition de la Reine. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Juste "Oui, Majesté, avec plaisir" sera suffisant.

La sœur de l'Ambassadeur observa sa Souveraine et éclata de rire face au sourire espiègle que celle-ci arborait.

- Oui, Majesté, avec plaisir, finit-elle par dire.

- A la bonne heure. De toute façon, je crois que cela me fera beaucoup de bien à moi aussi de sortir prendre l'air. Nous pourrions aussi faire une promenade à cheval.

- Pourrais-je me joindre à vous à cette occasion ? demanda Hyoga qui devait bien s'avouer qu'une chevauchée ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

- Fort bien ! s'écria Hilda. Dès que le temps le permettra, nous dégourdirons les sabots de nos chevaux. Les pauvres bêtes doivent aussi être nerveuses à force de rester enfermées.

Lorsque la Reine se retrouva seule, elle réalisa que l'absence de Syd se faisait déjà sentir. Elle retourna à l'étude des rapports qui attendaient sur son bureau mais son esprit fut accaparé par son rêve de la nuit. Ces trois silhouettes qui venaient vers elle… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, il ne neigeait plus mais le vent soufflait très fort. Il était glacial et faisait souffrir hommes et bêtes, même s'ils y étaient habitués. Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours vu un soleil bas sur l'horizon. Lors de ses quelques visites au Roi Mitsumasa, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envier ce pays où l'astre du jour brillait si fort et si haut dans l'azur.

Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes d'Asgard avaient appris à apprivoiser cette nature blanche et rude. Ils avaient inventé des vêtements, trouvé la nourriture, su comment bâtir des maisons résistant aux blizzards. Puis, la découverte des sources chaudes souterraines leurs avaient donné l'idée de capter la chaleur pour adoucir l'intérieur de leurs habitations. Ils avaient réussi à exploiter leurs quelques terres arables et leurs ressources pour apprivoiser cette région désertique.

Et elle, Hilda, était à la tête de ce peuple si digne de louanges et qui avait montré un courage exemplaire face à la Nature impitoyable. Elle veillait à ce que les ressources ne soient pas épuisées par une trop grande exploitation. Les peaux, les fourrures, la graisse de baleines et de phoques étaient régulièrement envoyés au Sanctuaire qui, en échange, fournissait du bois, du vin et des céréales. Asgard était désespérément dépourvu de forêts et les récoltes ne suffisaient pas à nourrir le peuple. Alors, il fallait bien trouver un complément à tout ce que la mer pouvait leur offrir ainsi qu'un matériau solide pour les bateaux de pêche couplé aux squelettes des grands mammifères marins. En effet, la courbure de certains os était parfaite pour constituer des coques solides, mais le bois était indispensable à la finalisation d'une embarcation.

Puis survint la guerre. Nul ne sait ce qui la provoqua, mais Asgard resta un allier inconditionnel du Sanctuaire. Sans se mêler directement des combats, ce petit Royaume du nord était comme un support arrière sur qui le Sanctuaire avait toujours pu s'appuyer. Sans lui, Hilda était presque sûre que les Océans aurait été vainqueurs. Elle retirait une certaine fierté du fait que les Souverains qui l'avait précédée avaient contribué à faire de leur voisin et ami, un bouclier. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que si l'Armée des Marinas était arrivée jusqu'à Asgard, le climat auquel les soldats n'étaient pas du tout habitués aurait été un précieux allié.

Dans le ciel, elle vit des goélands et des cormorans qui tournoyaient probablement au-dessus d'un banc de harengs. Les oiseaux plongeaient régulièrement et reprenaient leur envol avec un poisson dans le bec. C'était un ballet magnifique dont Hilda ne se lassait pas. Parfois, elle rêvait de la liberté accordée à ces animaux. Rien ne leur était inaccessible, aucune partie du monde. Elle était même persuadée qu'ils connaissaient des endroits magnifiques dont les hommes ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence.

- Angus ? appela-t-elle en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Son secrétaire avait un bureau juste à côté du sien et passait une bonne partie de son temps à recopier des documents pour les archives du Palais. Activité peut réjouissante et qui ne devait pas lui apporter beaucoup de distraction. Mais il accomplissait son devoir avec célérité et avait une très belle écriture.

- Puisque Syd est absent, je mangerai dans ma chambre ce soir. Ensuite, tu me feras préparer un bain.

- Bien, Majesté.

- Où en es-tu des copies des documents que je t'ai fait apporter ?

- Elles sont terminés et classées.

- Déjà ? s'étonna la Reine. Tu me surprendras toujours. J'aimerais que tu lises ceci et que tu me donnes ton avis.

- Je ne sais pas s'il sera aussi éclairé que celui du Seigneur Syd, ou l'un de vos Ministres, Majesté. Je n'ai pas leurs compétences, ni leur expérience.

- Justement. J'ai besoin d'un œil neuf. Viens, assieds-toi et prends ton temps.

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, Duché de Mizar, mois de janvier…**

Le Duc de Mizar arriva en vue de son château et son cheval accélérera l'allure comme s'il sentait l'écurie et la paille fraîche à laquelle il aurait droit. La nuit était presque tombée et Syd craignait de devoir finir sa route dans le noir. Mais sa monture avait mené un train d'enfer sans faiblir. Ils franchirent tous deux la herse et aussitôt un écuyer se chargea de l'étalon.

Syd entra dans le grand hall de la demeure et se dirigea vers l'office de son intendant.

- Dillon ! appela-t-il.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la forte carrure de guerrier vint à sa rencontre. Il était vêtu comme un soldat avec un pantalon de cuir, un gambison et un baudrier portant une longue épée ainsi que deux couteaux dans leurs étuis. Sa barbe grisonnante était tressée et ses cheveux, réunis en catogan sur sa nuque.

- Monseigneur ! Enfin vous voilà !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une partie de la falaise qui supporte l'aile nord du château c'est effondrée. Nous allons devoir condamner cet endroit. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Allons voir !

Les deux hommes se ruèrent dans les escaliers qui se faisaient de plus en plus étroits à mesure qu'ils les gravissaient. Syd poussa une lourde porte et eut un sursaut de stupeur de se retrouver à l'air libre en lieu et place d'un salon confortable. Il resta sur le seuil, interdit et effrayé.

- Il n'y avait personne ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Non ! La chance ou les Dieux, mais nous ne déplorons aucun accident.

- Je savais la falaise fragile mais pas à ce point…

- Nous avons eu une violente tempête, il y a trois jours et la foudre a frappé les rochers. Le sol a dû se fissurer et a fait perdre sa stabilité à l'édifice.

- Vous avez pu récupérer ce qu'il y avait ici ?

- En partie seulement. Mais il ne s'agissait que de meubles.

- Bien. L'escalier devra être condamné. Murez-le solidement. Nous allons reconstruire ce qui a été détruit de l'autre côté.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire, Seigneur ? Je veux dire que cette aile n'était pas utilisée. Elle ne va donc pas nous manquer.

- Et tu crois que je devrais mieux employer mes gens ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel….

- Mais tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu… Et tu as parfaitement raison, comme toujours…

- Je me suis permis d'avertir votre frère également…

- Très bonne idée. Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, du moins je l'espère. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il voyage de nuit avec ce temps instable.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Bud…

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes avaient fait le chemin inverse et se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall. Dillon donna des ordres pour que les appartements du Duc et de son frère soient préparés au plus vite. C'est l'instant que choisi Bud d'Alcor pour faire son entrée. Les personnes présentes se figèrent, toujours surprises de voir les jumeaux face à face. Tous attendaient un sourire sur leurs lèvres, moment intense s'il en était, car c'est seulement là que les deux frères montraient l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient. Ensuite, c'était terminé. Le moment fort était passé. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre et se donnèrent une franche et affectueuse accolade.

Ils se rendirent en courant dans les appartements de Syd où un serviteur raviva le feu de la cheminée et remplit deux coupes de vin.

- Cette vieillerie s'écroule ? plaisanta Bud en se laissant tomber sur un large et confortable fauteuil au dossier recouvert d'une fourrure de renard.

- J'en ai bien peur… Mais sans la foudre, rien ne serait arrivé !

- Tu n'en sais rien, Syd ! La dernière fois que je suis venu, je t'avais déjà montré des fissures dans cette partie du château. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- Si ! Je t'ai écouté. Mais si la foudre n'avait pas frappé la falaise, tout serait encore intact. J'avais prévu d'entamer des travaux de consolidation cet été.

- Mouais… Ben maintenant c'est trop tard. On pourrait aller voir dans quel état est la roche au pied, non ?

- J'allais te le proposer… Demain matin ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Et le duché d'Alcor ? demanda Syd, curieux.

- Il va bien. J'ai fait construire un quai plus long et plus large sur le fleuve pour les bateaux de pêche. En même temps il sert de digue pour protéger le port du courant trop fort.

- Bonne idée.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser. Je tombe de sommeil.

- Demain, nous irons au pied de la falaise. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus endommagée qu'on ne le croit.

- Nous verrons cela demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Bud…

Le lendemain matin, les deux Ducs se rendirent en haut d'un escalier taillé dans la roche et très escarpé. Le temps était calme, mais par grand vent ou lorsque la tempête faisait rage, il fallait descendre les marches en prenant soin de s'arrimer à la corde tendue entre des pitons plantés dans la pierre. Ils commencèrent leur descente avec une extrême prudence. Mais arrivée à la moitié du chemin, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de constater que la suite de l'escalier avait été emportée dans l'effondrement. Contraints de remonter, ils ne cachèrent pas leur déception.

- On pourrait y aller par mer, proposa Bud.

- Si le temps se maintient, on tentera ça cet après-midi.

Après un repas frugal, les deux frères embarquèrent sur un petit bateau avec six rameurs et un barreur qui manœuvrait le gouvernail. La houle était moyenne et le navire les mena sur la grève encombrée par les éboulis. D'énormes blocs de pierre parsemaient les lieux mêlés à des pans de murs et des morceaux de meubles. Syd et Bud escaladèrent les rochers, retrouvant çà et là des objets qui s'étaient trouvés dans les pièces écroulées. Une table, la toile d'un baldaquin, le chenet d'une cheminée. Syd fouilla les décombre tandis que Bud poursuivait sa montée. Arrivé devant la falaise, il leva la tête vers le sommet et aperçu les murs du château. Des yeux, il suivit les fissures dans la roche jusqu'à une excavation assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse entrer.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur, mais sans torche pour s'éclairer, il lui fallut bien vite faire demi-tour.

- Alors ? lui demanda Syd.

- La falaise entière est instable. Il y a une énorme fissure qui s'est ouverte dans la roche. On a besoin de torches.

- On verra demain, il commence à faire nuit.

Bud invectiva grossièrement ce pays froid où le soleil ne faisait que de trop brèves apparitions. Mais il ne prononça pas ses paroles à voix haute. De retour dans la chaleur du château, les deux Ducs s'octroyèrent une soirée paisible, discutant à bâtons rompus de ce coup du sort.

Au matin, ils refirent le même chemin. A l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à une grotte, ils enflammèrent les torches qu'ils avaient emportées et s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur. Syd observa les parois de près. Quelque chose l'intriguait.

- On ne dirait pas que la fissure est récente, dit-il à son frère en élevant sa torche au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Ça continue par là…

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit…

Ils s'engagèrent dans un boyau étroit où ils pouvaient tout juste se tenir debout. Après quelques mètres, ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle naturelle. Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était tout bonnement incroyable. La roche reflétait la lueur des torches à l'infini et la caverne semblait s'être illuminée toute seule. Une lumière bleutée baignait l'endroit. Le bruit de chacun de leurs pas se répercutait sur les parois rocheuses. L'eau habitait les lieux dans des bassins aux fonds lisses et colorés, ou coulant dans des rigoles pour aller alimenter d'autres vasques. Les concrétions calcaires montaient du sol où tombaient du plafond. Ils avançaient toujours, regardant de tous leurs yeux cette grotte fascinante. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Au centre, sur un sol qui paraissait fait de sable grossier, plusieurs pierres parfaitement rondes, reposaient là. Elles étaient si larges qu'ils n'auraient pu en faire le tour avec leur quatre bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Bud en s'approchant avec sa torche pour mieux voir ces sphères de roche.

- Je l'ignore, lui répondit son frère sur le même ton. Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette caverne sous mon château.

- Viens voir !

- C'est… le sceau de la Maison de Dubhe ! s'écria Syd, l'écho répétant violemment le dernier mot.

- Ce n'est pas un sceau. Il n'est pas gravé.

- Tu as raison. On dirait qu'il fait partie de la pierre elle-même.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

- Inutile d'essayer ! Demain j'enverrai un messager à Siegfried. Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre à nos questions.

- Il a plutôt intérêt ! Quel toupet de mettre ces choses ici ! Il n'a qu'à les garder chez lui !

- Calme-toi, Bud ! Il n'est peut-être même pas au courant de cela. Ça semble très ancien…

- Peu importe ! Eh ! Regarde là-bas !

Dans le fond de la grotte, un passage indiquait la présence d'un autre boyau, beaucoup plus large et qui semblait s'enfoncer sous la falaise.

- Attendons l'arrivée de Siegfried, murmura Syd en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère. Nous reviendrons avec lui.

- Tu as sans doute raison…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le pigeon se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau du Duc de Dubhe. Le roucoulement persistant finit par sortir l'homme de la lecture d'un rapport de pêche. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il vit immédiatement l'étui de cuir à la patte de l'oiseau et s'empressa de le détacher pour lire le petit message qu'il contenait. Aussitôt, le volatile repartit pour son pigeonnier.

- Que j'aille le plus vite possible au duché de Mizar ? fit-il à voix haute comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien comprit les mot rédigés sur le petit bout de parchemin.

Il était peu fréquent que les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard communiquent ainsi entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient tous régulièrement au Palais de Glace pour assister aux Conseils Royaux et discutaient de toutes les affaires en cours. Ou bien, ils envoyaient des messagers. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave ou d'important pour que Syd ait recours à ce moyen pour l'avertir. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il se prépara à partir. En chevauchant raisonnablement pour ne pas épuiser sa monture, il lui faudrait environ trois jours pour rejoindre le château de Syd. Le temps était plus calme mais, il pouvait se dégrader à une vitesse effrayante. C'est pour cela que l'hiver, les déplacements étaient réduits au stricte nécessaire. Il prit la route en début d'après-midi et atteignit le duché de Mizar quelques jours plus tard.

Ooooo00000ooooO

- Le Duc de Dubhe vient d'arriver, annonça Dillon à Syd qui observait son frère faire les cent pas devant l'immense cheminée du salon dans lequel ils patientaient depuis des jours. Comme un seul homme, les jumeaux se ruèrent hors de la pièce pour aller accueillir leur ami.

- Enfin ! Te voilà ! s'écria Syd en donnant l'accolade au nouveau venu.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Bud ? Tu es là aussi ?

- Viens te réchauffer, nous allons tout te raconter. Dillon pouvez-vous faire préparer une chambre pour le Duc ?

- C'est déjà fait, Monseigneur.

Syd sourit en guise de remerciement. Dillon avait un peu remplacé leur père lorsque celui-ci était mort d'une congestion pulmonaire après être passé à travers la couche de glace qui recouvrait un petit lac. Il avait vu les jumeaux grandir et savait comment ils fonctionnaient.

Les trois Ducs s'installèrent dans le salon et Siegfried écouta attentivement le récit qu'ils lui firent. D'abord de l'effondrement de la falaise puis de leur découverte dans la grotte.

- Mon sceau ? Vous êtes sûrs ? insista le jeune homme, incrédule.

- Absolument, lui confirma Bud. Nous le connaissons, il est impossible que nous le confondions avec un autre. Une infime différence ne nous aurait pas échappé !

- J'avoue que j'ignore de quoi il s'agit et j'ai hâte de le découvrir.

- Nous nous y rendrons demain, le rassura Syd en lui resservant du vin.

Ils dinèrent ensemble, devisant de tout et de rien mais revenant toujours sur ces mystérieuses pierres rondes que contenait la caverne. Ils gagnèrent l'étage où se trouvaient leurs appartements et Syd les laissa devant sa chambre. Bud accompagna Siegfried jusqu'à la sienne.

- Que va faire ton frère pour le château ?

- Rien. Je me demande même s'il ne va pas falloir le reconstruire entièrement, plus loin de la falaise. Ça devient trop dangereux.

- Je suis d'accord, mais ça risque d'être un chantier gigantesque et les temps que nous traversons ne se prêtent pas vraiment à ce genre d'activité.

- Je sais, mais même si je serais ravi d'héberger mon frère et ses gens si ce tas de pierres venait à s'écrouler complètement, ce que je ne souhaite pas bien sûr, il ne supporterait pas longtemps de ne pas être chez lui.

- Je le comprends… On se voit demain…

- Bonne nuit Siegfried, lui souhaita Bud avec une tape amicale sur le bras.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Les trois Ducs s'étaient rendus dans la caverne avec de nombreuses torches qu'ils étaient en train d'allumer et de positionner de façon à avoir un maximum de lumière. Les lieux étaient toujours baignés de cette lueur bleutée, un peu irréelle. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la vaste salle et firent face aux pierres rondes. Le Duc de Dubhe fut stupéfait devant cette vision. Il s'approcha tout doucement, sa torche levée bien haut et découvrit l'emblème dans la roche. Aucun doute n'était possible. Il voyait nettement le dragon stylisé et la feuille d'arbre dans un cercle.

- Alors ? fit la voix de Syd dans son dos, le sortant de ses réflexions.

- C'est bien le blason des Dubhe.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Bud, tout en passant une main gantée sur la surface rugueuse.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il n'a pas été apposé sur… cette chose. Il en fait partie.

- C'est ce qu'on a remarqué, poursuivit le Duc d'Alcor.

- On peut raisonnablement en déduire que ces… pierres t'appartiennent, conclut Syd en rejoignant les deux hommes après avoir fait le tour des sphères.

- Je dirais que oui, commença Siegfried, mais je ne m'explique pas leur présence ici, sous ton château.

- J'ignorais même que cette caverne existait.

- A votre avis, où mène ce boyau ? demanda Bud en indiquant un large passage dans le fond de la caverne.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, murmura le Duc de Dubhe en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'ouverture.

- Attends ! s'écria Bud. Tout peut s'écrouler !

- Non… C'est solide…

Le ton convaincu de leur ami les laissa perplexes, mais les deux hommes le suivirent. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'enfonce dans l'inconnu tout seul.

A mesure que la lumière des torches éclairait le lieu, le tunnel se parait de cette même lueur bleutée pour s'éteindre dès que les trois hommes s'éloignaient. Les parois étaient relativement lisses. Les arêtes étaient arrondies, usées par le temps et l'érosion de l'eau qui suintait le long de la roche. A vue d'œil, une dizaine d'hommes pouvaient marcher de front dans le passage et le double en hauteur, grimpés les uns sur les épaules des autres. A différents niveau, la roche semblait griffée. Des stries plus nettes, moins érodées en étaient la preuve, même si elles étaient également très anciennes.

Le silence était seulement troublé par le bruit des pas des trois hommes, répercutés à l'infini par l'écho. Ils ne parlaient pas, tous leurs sens aux aguets, prêts à faire face à un éventuel danger.

- Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes là ? murmura Syd, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

- Aucune idée…, lui répondit son frère.

- Il fait plus froid, fit la voix de Siegfried devant eux. Ce doit être la sortie.

Ils débouchèrent sur un aplomb rocheux, à l'air libre. Au-dessus de leurs têtes brillaient les étoiles épinglées sur la soie noire du ciel de nuit.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? s'étonna Bud en s'approchant du bord abrupt.

- On voit des lumières là-bas, indiqua Syd en regardant vers le nord.

- C'est Walhalla. On est au bord du Fjord de Walhalla. On entend la cascade d'Odin Tears(4), dit Siegfried.

- On a traversé sous la roche, de mon château au Fjord ? s'écria Syd, éberlué.

- Les hommes qu'on a laissés de l'autre côté doivent croire qu'on est mort, déclara Bud d'une voix lugubre.

- Vous aviez déjà remarqué ce trou dans la falaise ? s'enquit encore le Duc de Dubhe.

- Non, répondit Bud en regardant son frère qui secoua la tête.

- On devrait repartir, suggéra le Duc de Mizar en frottant ses mains sur ses bras. Il fait moins froid dedans.

- Les torches sont mortes, constata Siegfried en jetant la sienne par-dessus le précipice.

- On devrait peut-être se reposer un peu, non ? Nous n'avons ni eau ni nourriture, déclara Syd.

- Si on reste là, on va mourir de froid et le vent se lève, répondit son frère. Siegfried ? Ou vas-tu ?

Le Duc de Dubhe avait fait demi-tour pour retourner dans le tunnel. Il avançait sans lumière, mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner.

- On y voit à l'intérieur… venez…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un peu décontenancés par ces paroles, puis emboitèrent le pas de leur ami. Celui-ci leur tendit les mains.

- Ne me lâchez pas. J'y vois assez pour nous ramener de l'autre côté.

- Comment ça, t'y vois assez ? demanda Bud en s'arrêtant, forçant les deux autres à faire halte.

- Vous ne voyez pas cette lumière bleutée ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Allez, on y va. Ne lâchez pas mes mains.

D'un accord muet, les deux frères s'en remirent à leur ami. Ils parcoururent le chemin en sens inverse.

- Messeigneurs ! Les Dieux soient loués ! Vous êtes vivants !

- Dillon ? Que faites-vous là ?

L'intendant, suivit de deux serviteurs armés de torches, venaient d'apparaître devant les trois Ducs qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous êtes partis depuis hier après-midi. Ça fait un jour entier. On ne vous voyait pas revenir, alors j'ai pris la décision d'aller vous chercher. Je sais que vous nous aviez dit de rester à l'entrée, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Syd. Vous avez bien fait. Nous n'avions plus de torches et nous avancions à l'aveuglette.

- Et nous mourrons de faim ! s'exclama Bud.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin de l'entrée de la caverne, Monseigneur.

Siegfried fermait la marche. Depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau rentrés dans le boyau, une sensation étrange lui étreignait la poitrine et l'esprit. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des murmures que les autres ne percevaient pas, sinon, ils en auraient immanquablement fait la remarque. Des soupirs graves, des grondements lui traversaient la tête et cela s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il approchait de la grande salle.

- Mais il fut un temps où le duché de Mizar était à la place du duché d'Alcor et celui de Dubhe entourait complètement le Domaine Royal, disait Syd. Siegfried ?

- Oui, c'est juste. Mon ancêtre a offert une partie de nos terres pour la création du duché d'Alcor.

- C'est écrit dans nos Chroniques également. Alors il est possible que tout ça appartienne à ta famille, mais quand les frontières ont été modifiées, personne n'a songé à déplacer ces pierres, poursuivit le Duc de Mizar.

- C'est très certainement ce qui s'est passé, mais tout ça remonte à plus de mille ans, précisa le Duc de Dubhe qui sentait son malaise augmenter.

- Que s'est-il passé à cette époque ? demanda Bud en voyant Siegfried blêmir. Tu te sens mal ?

- Ce n'est rien, ça ira mieux quand j'aurai mangé un morceau. Il faudrait que je regarde dans les archives de ma famille pour te répondre plus précisément. Je ne connais pas cette affaire en détails.

- Tenez, Monseigneur, fit Dillon en lui tendant un morceau de viande de phoque séchée.

- Nous allons rentrer au château, prendre un repos bien mérité et je t'accompagnerai chez toi pour t'aider dans tes recherches, déclara Bud.

Les hommes avaient dressé un camp de fortune dans l'entrée de la caverne autour d'un bon feu pour passer la nuit. Alors que tous dormaient, Siegfried, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il quitta ses fourrures et retourna dans la vaste salle où se trouvaient les pierres rondes. Il s'avança entre elles, entendant toujours ces bruits dans sa tête. Sans même faire attention à son geste, il passa sa main nue à la surface de l'une d'elle. Un crépitement et un choc la lui fit vivement retirer.

- _Alta Drakys_(5)_… _entendit-il clairement alors que jusqu'à présent, ce qu'il percevait était incompréhensible.

Il caressa une autre sphère et le même phénomène se reproduisit. Un petit éclair blanc et un choc désagréable dans la main. Et à chaque fois, les mêmes mots. Il recommença sur chacune des pierres. En retournant se coucher, il avait l'impression d'être proche d'une découverte. Quelque chose que se trouvait à la lisière de son esprit, quelque chose de familier qu'il aurait dû comprendre, mais ça lui échappait dès qu'il tentait de se concentrer dessus, un peu comme un rêve que l'on essaie de se rappeler au réveil et qui fuit inexorablement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il vit Dillon qui ravivait le feu. Les hommes s'éveillèrent et après avoir bu une infusion chaude et mangé un morceau, ils commencèrent à plier le camp. Dans le bateau qui les ramenait au Château de Mizar, Siegfried faisait de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Il y parvint, personne ne lui posa de question sur son attitude silencieuse et légèrement pensive.

Siegfried et Bud quittèrent le duché de Mizar pour celui de Dubhe en début d'après-midi. Syd leur promit de les tenir informé de l'évolution de l'état de la falaise. Trois jours plus tard, ils entraient dans le Château de Dubhe et après s'être restaurés, Siegfried invita Bud à se détendre dans un bassin d'eau chaude venant directement d'une source située sous la bâtisse.

- Ces sources sont un don des Dieux, murmura Bud, somnolent.

- Un petit confort bienvenu dans un pays comme Asgard, renchérit le maître des lieux en faisant signe à un serviteur de lui donner un drap pour sortir de l'eau. Viens te faire masser et seulement ensuite tu pourras te dire que tu as atteint Ynys Afallach(6) !

En riant, les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent aux mains expertes des serviteurs qui s'employèrent à dénouer leurs muscles fourbus par trois jours de chevauchée. Le lendemain matin, après une nuit d'un sommeil sans rêve, vêtus d'habits d'intérieur élégants et confortables, ils entrèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque où étaient conservés tous les documents importants de la famille de Dubhe depuis que le parchemin avait été inventé.

- J'espère qu'il y a une certaine organisation dans le rangement, fit Bud en voyant les milliers de livres et de rouleaux entassés sur des étagères qui atteignaient le plafond de l'immense pièce.

- Heureusement, sinon je ne serais même pas rentré, lui répondit Siegfried en souriant. Les plus anciens documents sont là-haut, lui expliqua-t-il en montrant une étagère sous les poutres, à gauche. Tu longes l'étagère jusqu'au bout, tu descends sur celle d'en dessous et tu recommences dans l'autre sens.

- Tu fais des S.

- C'est ça. La modification des frontières date d'environ mille ans... Ça doit se trouver… par là.

- Les documents sont mélangés ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les rapports de conflits côtoient les rapports de voiries par exemple ?

- Euh… j'en ai bien peur…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

- Un document portant le sceau des Polaris. Seul le Souverain a le pouvoir de redistribuer les terres ou d'approuver un don. Dubhe a fait don d'une partie de ces terres pour la création de ton domaine. Le parchemin doit donc avoir la signature du Roi ou de la Reine de l'époque.

- Bien… déjà ça limite…

Ils déjeunèrent et dinèrent dans la bibliothèque et allèrent se coucher sans avoir rien trouvé. Le jour suivant, ils se remirent à la tâche dans un silence concentré et studieux. Pendant les repas, Bud interrogeait Siegfried sur l'histoire de sa famille, curieux mais aussi, espérant que dans les réponses qu'il obtenait, il décèlerait un indice qui pourrait les mettre sur la voie.

- Que dirais-tu de faire une pause cet après-midi ?

- Que me proposes-tu ?

- On pourrait s'entraîner un peu au combat…

- Ça te manque de ne pas manier une épée ? plaisanta Bud, le regard brillant d'excitation à l'idée d'affronter un homme de son niveau.

- Non, mais ça nous changerait un peu…

- D'accord. On termine cette pile et je suis ton homme !

Ils consultèrent encore des parchemins poussiéreux pendant un long moment quand Bud interpella son ami.

- C'est le document approuvé par le Roi de l'époque du don des terres du duché de Dubhe pour la création du duché d'Alcor.

- Effectivement. Mais je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a motivé mon ancêtre ? Peut-être que dans les Chroniques Familiales…

Le Duc se dirigea vers un autre coin de la pièce et laissa son regard courir sur les rayonnages. Il se saisit d'un énorme livre et commença à le feuilleter.

- Bud ! Viens lire ça ! l'appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le Duc d'Alcor parcourut les pages rapidement et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Nous sommes parents, murmura Siegfried, abasourdi. La Duchesse de Mizar, qui était veuve et sans enfant, a eu une liaison avec le Duc de Dubhe à l'époque où son mari est mort et a donné naissance à des jumeaux. Tout le monde a cru qu'il s'agissait des descendants du Duc de Mizar. Et là, plus loin, il a écrit que pour assurer l'avenir de ses enfants illégitimes, le Duc de Dubhe a fait don d'une partie de ses terres pour créer un second duché, le mien, donnant comme raison à son geste l'immense estime qu'il portait à mon ancêtre et qu'il le considérait presque comme un frère.

- Il le tient en haute estime et il couche avec sa femme ? railla Bud. Et tout le monde a cru cette histoire. Mais ton aïeul a relaté la vérité dans les Chroniques Familiales.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la passion amoureuse est une chose contre laquelle il est presque impossible de lutter, déclara Siegfried, d'un ton où perçait une pointe de fatalité.

- Tu ignorais ces détails ?

- Complètement. Depuis mille ans, c'est une histoire qui, si elle a fait partie de l'éducation des descendants de Dubhe, a fini par être oubliée. C'est un geste très noble de mon aïeul.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, mais je me demande d'où vient mon nom alors ? Alcor ? Et pourquoi le duché de Mizar a-t-il été transféré ?

- Je pense que la réponse se trouve dans les archives des Polaris.

- La famille Royale ? s'écria Bud. Mais comment justifier une telle recherche auprès de la Reine ?

- En lui disant la vérité, tout simplement. Hilda ne s'y opposera pas.

- Tu viendras avec moi ?

- Si tu penses que ma présence est nécessaire… je t'accompagnerai, soupira Siegfried après un temps d'hésitation.

Quand il avait perdu son statut de favori auprès de la Reine, le Duc de Dubhe avait plongé dans une profonde déprime. Il avait été très amoureux d'Hilda et pendant des mois, il avait été sur la corde raide. Mais grâce à la présence de ses amis et de son personnel qui l'avaient beaucoup entouré, il avait réussi à sortir de sa torpeur. Il avait recommencé à assister aux Conseils Royaux et, petit à petit, il s'était fait une raison. Mais il évitait d'être en présence de la Reine si cela n'était pas indispensable. Lorsque Syd avait pris sa place auprès de la Souveraine, il avait été content pour son ami mais inquiet aussi. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que le Duc de Mizar ne commettrait pas la même erreur que lui, tomber amoureux.

- Nous savons ce qu'il nous faut chercher. A deux, ça ira plus vite.

- Très bien. Et si maintenant nous allions fêter notre découverte avec un bon combat ?

Dûment équipés, les deux hommes se faisaient face dans la salle d'armes. Ils s'observaient, se jaugeaient, évaluant autant que faire se peut, le potentiel de l'adversaire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés. Soudain, avec une rapidité incroyable, Siegfried passa à l'attaque. Son épée semblait animée d'une vie propre et Bud eut du mal à éviter les coups. Puis, il se reprit et attaqua à son tour. Le Duc de Dubhe se fendit en défense tout en lançant des coups menaçants. Les deux hommes se souriaient. Ils avaient enfin un adversaire à leur taille. Bien sûr, chacun avait un maître d'armes mais leur niveau était si élevé que leurs professeurs respectifs n'avaient plus rien à leur apprendre. Ils s'entraînaient pour ne pas perdre la main et conserver leur rapidité, leur ruse, leur force. Alors quand ils avaient l'occasion d'affronter un combattant inconnu capable de leur résister plus longuement, ils en profitaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Bud cria et s'affaissa au sol. Aussitôt son compagnon se porta à ses côtés.

- Fais-moi voir, dit-il en écartant la main du Duc d'Alcor de sa joue.

- Ce n'est rien, une estafilade. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Viens par-là, il faut quand même désinfecter.

Bud suivit le maître des lieux vers un coin de la salle. Sur une table, il y avait des linges propres, une aiguière et son bassin et des sachets de plantes. Siegfried versa de l'eau claire dans un récipient en fer qu'il posa sur un brasero(7) et jeta un mélange d'herbes sèches qu'il fit infuser. Pendant ce temps, il essuya le visage de Bud avec un linge propre et estima la gravité de l'entaille sur la pommette.

- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu garderas une légère cicatrice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'avais qu'à être plus rapide…

Le Duc de Dubhe plongea un tampon de tissu dans la préparation à base de thym, directement importé du Royaume du Sanctuaire, et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Le Duc d'Alcor grimaça sous le picotement.

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal…

- Ça va… On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, plaisanta Bud en tournant les yeux vers son ami.

- J'ai souvent vu mon maître d'armes le faire sur moi…

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas la main aussi douce…

- Tu trouves ?

Un silence étrange s'installa, pendant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent à la dérobée, détournant le regard dès qu'il rencontrait celui de l'autre. Bud se sentit envahi d'un trouble étrange. La limpidité des yeux de Siegfried le mettait mal à l'aise et le fascinait en même temps. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de les voir d'aussi près. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point ils étaient d'un bleu clair un peu gris, brillants d'intelligence et de noblesse.

- Je crois que tu peux arrêter, non ? fit-il en stoppant la main de son ami.

Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, son regard planté dans celui de Siegfried. Puis la magie de l'instant s'en fût, loin.

- Tu devras désinfecter la plaie plusieurs fois par jour pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte et te laisse une vilaine cicatrice.

- D'accord. Tu le feras ? Moi je ne verrai pas ce qu'il faut faire…

L'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était un mensonge éhonté. Il suffisait pour cela de se placer devant un miroir.

- Si tu veux… Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai blessé, je peux bien faire ça pour me faire pardonner…

- Tu tiens tant que ça à obtenir mon pardon ? demanda Bud, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Il y va de mon honneur de Guerrier Divin, rétorqua Siegfried sur le même ton.

- Il y a d'autres moyens pour ça…

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Nous en rediscuterons le moment venu. Pour l'instant j'ai faim et j'ai besoin d'un bain.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon Seigneur !

Les deux hommes regagnèrent les étages en riant. Dans le salon, un repas chaud les attendait auquel ils firent un sort après s'être changés. Puis ils descendirent dans la salle d'eau et se délassèrent dans un bassin rempli d'une eau chaude et cristalline, vêtu d'un simple drap en lin noué autour de leurs hanches…

A suivre…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus. Le prochain chapitre se déroulera également à Asgard.<p>

(1) Photo : Ecritoire. Le couvercle se soulève et la boite renferme des feuilles de parchemin, des plumes, un flacon d'encre et parfois un bâton de cire qui sert à signer et à sceller un courrier sur lequel l'expéditeur appose son sceau. La surface inclinée permettait d'écrire même allongé dans un lit. C'est un objet de valeur, souvent fabriqué dans un bois précieux et richement décoré.

(2) Viens à moi Horus !

(3) Porte mon message ! Trouve Shion ! Eole, guide-le !

(4) Photo : Haut de la cascade d'Odin Tears que les trois Ducs entendent lorsqu'ils surplombent le fjord.

(5) Seigneur des Dragons.

(6) Ynys Afallach, le paradis celtique.

(7) Photo : Brasero en fer forgé à l'intérieur duquel on faisait un feu pour chauffer certain endroits d'un château. On pouvait aussi y mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Celui-ci est décoratif, les cendres passeraient entre les lamelles de fer. Dans le cadre d'un objet utilitaire, le fût était une sorte de grosse bassine de forme identique percée de trous qui permettaient au feu de ne pas s'étouffer.

Photo : C'est un peu à cela que ressemble la caverne découverte par Syd et Bud sous le château. La voute est nettement plus haute et le sol est parcouru de filets d'eau pure et limpide.

Photo : Voici l'idée que j'ai en tête lorsque j'imagine le Palais de Glace. Il faut rajouter plus de tours, de donjons et d'étages au Château de la Reine Hilda, mais cette image est une bonne source d'inspiration.


	9. Chapter 08

**Sunny :** Merci pour ta suis contente de voir que cette fic te plait toujours. C'est vrai qu'après vous avoir présenté les autres Royaumes plus cléments, les glaces d'Asgard peuvent surprendre.

**Coriolys San :** Merci de suivre toujours cette histoire. Asgard est certainement l'arc de l'anime qui m'attire le moins et mon inspiration s'en ressent parce que j'ai plus de mal à écrire dessus que pour les autres. Le suspens ira en s'épaississant pendant encore un bon moment. Je suis aussi très contente que tu aies pris le temps d'aller sur Antarès pour découvrir les musiques et surtout que ça te plaisent.

**Shiryu :** D'après ce que je lis, tu en es encore à la découverte de ce manga et de ses personnages. J'espère en tout cas que tu apprécieras encore plus le manga grâce à L4R.

Il y aura tous les personnages principaux que l'on connait. Certains seront plus présents que d'autres, mais ils seront là. C'est le choix que j'ai fait.

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont discrètement passés lire cette fanfiction. Et pour ceux qui se demandent quelles sont les raisons de la cadence plutôt lente des mises à jour, je dirais qu'il n'y a pas de cadence établie étant donné que cela dépend de la disponibilité de mes bétas que je remercie encore du fond du cœur.

Vous retrouverez bientôt ce chapitre sur Antarès, dès que j'aurai mis les musiques.

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 08<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, Royaume d'Asgard, cité de Walhalla, début février…**

Le second mois de l'année n'était vieux que de trois jours lorsque Pandore et Zelos franchirent les portes de la capitale du Royaume d'Asgard. Ils accusaient un retard de près d'une semaine sur leurs prévisions et devraient en avertir le Duc de Wyvern et le Roi Hadès. Lorsqu'ils avaient passé la frontière nord du Sanctuaire, des chutes de neige les avaient considérablement ralentis. Sur un regard de "sa sœur", le Chevalier d'Amphibis rentra dans le chariot. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier.

- Arrête de rouler ! cria-t-il de l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- Quoi encore ? rétorqua la jeune femme, d'un ton excédé.

- Comment veux-tu que j'écrive lisiblement si ce truc avance ?

- Dépêche-toi !

Il griffonna quelques mots puis roula le parchemin et le glissa dans l'étui de cuir qu'il attacha à la patte du pigeon avant de le lancer dans les airs. L'oiseau partit vers le sud.

- J'espère que la magie du Seigneur Queen ne va pas s'évaporer en cours de route, marmonna l'homme difforme.

- Ton manque de foi est consternant.

- Je me méfie de la magie, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ta mère t'as toujours dit qu'elle était responsable de ta laideur ? Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est la vérité ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit !

- Et si elle n'avait cherché qu'un responsable en dehors d'elle-même ? Ou de ton père ? Tu ne l'as jamais connu. Peut-être était-il affublé d'une tare qu'il t'a transmise.

- Ferme-la espèce de garce ! Tu ne sais rien de moi alors inutile d'inventer n'importe quoi ! Démarre !

- Oh ça va ! Moi c'que j'en dis…

D'une secousse sur les rênes, elle fit repartir les chevaux. Ils arrivèrent à un poste de garde.

- D'où venez-vous ? leur demanda le soldat.

- Du sud du Sanctuaire, répondit Pandore, un air triste et fatigué sur le visage. Nous sommes des marchands. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions nous installer ?

- Le marché se trouve un peu plus loin, sur votre droite. Il doit encore rester des places, mais il vous faudra dormir dans votre roulotte en attendant qu'on puisse vous attribuer des places dans un bâtiment.

- Merci beaucoup, mon brave, murmura Zelos en donnant un coup de coude à sa compagne pour qu'elle démarre avant que le garde ne pose d'autres questions.

Walhalla avait une architecture commune à beaucoup de places fortes. Elle était entourée de deux remparts. Le premier qui protégeait le Palais et ses dépendances, le second capable de résister à un assaut de grande envergure avec son pont-levis, ses herses, ses chemins de rondes à créneaux, encerclait la colline. Entre les deux, la ville s'était développée avec ses échoppes, ses tavernes, son marché, ses maisons.

Suivant les indications, les deux espions arrivèrent sur un vaste espace occupé par un certain nombre de chariots et de roulottes comme le leur. Les marchands avaient déjà installé leurs étals et regardèrent les nouveaux venus avec une certaine défiance. Voir arriver un éventuel concurrent, n'est jamais très agréable. Pandore et Zelos répondirent par des sourires et des bonjours auxquels certains de leurs voisins se contentaient de répliquer du bout des lèvres. Ils ouvrirent le panneau latéral de leur charriot et montèrent les tréteaux nécessaires à l'exposition de leur marchandise. Pour la plus grande partie, il s'agissait de bijoux en argent et en cuivre. Il y avait également des aumônières en cuir teinté de fort belle facture, des flacons d'essences de plantes, des baudriers pouvant porter une épée et des dagues.

- Regarde ce chariot ! s'exclama Pandore. Il n'a pas de roues !

- J'en ai vu quand on est arrivé en ville. Ils étaient attelés de chiens et de chevaux.

- Mais comment ils avancent ?

- On dirait qu'ils glissent sur la neige et la glace.

- Ce sont de beaux objets que vous avez là, fit une femme édentée, d'un certain âge et l'œil suspicieux qui s'était approchée d'eux. Vous les avez faits vous-même ?

- Euh… non, nous les avons achetés pour les revendre, expliqua brièvement Pandore en rejetant en arrière la capuche de son manteau. C'est tout ce qui nous reste.

- D'où êtes-vous ?

- De Lindos(1), répondit Zelos à son tour. Ma sœur et moi étions en voyage quand nous avons appris qu'on ne pourrait pas rentrer chez nous. Alors nous avons décidé d'aller le plus loin possible de la guerre.

- C'est où Lindos ?

- C'est un petit village situé tout près de la frontière avec les Océans, pas très loin de la Cordillère du Zodiaque. C'est ici que le marché a lieu ?

- Oui, ma belle. Tous les jours. Et il arrive même que la Reine en personne vienne s'y promener, ajouta la femme avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Elle vient seule ?

- Bien sûr que non, elle a une escorte. Mais parfois, elle est accompagnée de personnes nobles.

- Et vous, d'où êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme, se disant qu'il fallait au moins se montrer aussi curieux.

- Tégée(2). Un petit village à la pointe est de la Cordillère du Zodiaque. Il a été détruit et nous avons dû fuir. Soyez les bienvenus à Walhalla.

- Merci, murmura Pandore, un peu surprise par l'attitude pour le moins déconcertante de la femme.

- C'est bizarre comme endroit, maugréa Zelos en boitillant vers les chevaux pour les détacher.

- Comment ça ?

- D'abord, on te regarde de travers, on te soumet à un interrogatoire et ensuite on t'accueille aimablement.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. L'essentiel c'est de savoir que parfois, des nobles viennent au marché.

- Mouais…

Tandis que Zelos gardait la roulotte, Pandore partit à la découverte de la ville. Celle-ci n'avait rien d'exceptionnel vu d'en bas. Du Palais, les choses devaient être beaucoup plus intéressantes. Mais pour monter là-haut, il fallait une autorisation qu'elle n'était pas prête d'obtenir. Elle passa la porte nord et s'aventura sur la lande enneigée qui précédait la falaise. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses déjà, malgré son jeune âge. Ses différentes missions l'avaient emmenée aux quatre coins du monde(3) mais jamais elle n'avait vu de paysage plus majestueux. Les falaises qui enserraient le fjord avaient des hauteurs vertigineuses. L'eau, très loin en bas, était noire et insondable. Elle aperçut des bateaux avec des pavillons étrangers. Elle reconnut un navire marchand des Plaines et un autre des Voiles. Asgard commerçait avec les Royaumes voisins pour se procurer les produits qui lui faisaient défaut comme des céréales ou des tissus qu'il ne pouvait fabriquer.

La jeune femme comprit d'où venaient alors les vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes de certains habitants de la Cité. Elle vit également des bateaux de pêche qui rentraient au port et d'autres qui partaient en mer. Une violente rafale de vent glacial la fit frissonner. Elle rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur ses longs cheveux corbeau et repartit vers le marché.

- J'ai vendu une aumônière, clama fièrement Zelos en la voyant arriver.

- C'est bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

- Il faudra qu'on reparte par où on est entré. Là-bas, il n'y a que des falaises et la mer.

- Hmm… Alors on fera avec…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir ouvert leur étal, Zelos et Pandore s'étaient pris au jeu des marchands. Ils haranguaient la foule pour inciter les gens à acheter leurs breloques et la jeune femme n'avait pas son pareil pour charmer les passants de son beau regard améthyste. Contrairement à Zelos qui lui, inspirait plus la pitié et la compassion… Et ils ne s'y prenaient pas trop mal. La qualité de leurs produits faisait briller les yeux des badauds. Certains achetaient une babiole, conquis par la jeune femme, persuadés que leur générosité leur vaudrait peut-être les faveurs de Pandore, et d'autres pensaient faire un geste charitable envers un pauvre infirme. Mais les deux espions se fichaient pas mal des raisons pour lesquelles on leur achetait leur marchandise. Ils étaient surtout en train de se dire qu'ils allaient encore perdre une journée, lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris.

- La Reine ! C'est la Reine !

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire mauvais. Ils virent approcher un groupe de gardes qui semblaient encadrer d'autres personnes. Les gens se pressaient sur leur chemin pour apercevoir la Souveraine d'Asgard et ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

- C'est l'Ambassadeur du Sanctuaire, le Seigneur Hyoga, dit une femme à côté de Zelos qui se soulevait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

- Qui est l'autre jeune femme ? hasarda Pandore, imitant l'attitude de ses voisins.

- Dame Freya de Megrez, lui répondit un homme à qui il manquait une oreille. Son frère est Ambassadeur au Sanctuaire.

Le regard qu'échangèrent les deux espions était sans équivoque. Ce serait peut-être leur seule chance d'accomplir leur mission. La Reine s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour échanger quelques mots avec les réfugiés. Pandore se jeta devant la Souveraine.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Hilda d'une voix douce.

- Rien, Majesté. En nous accueillant mon frère et moi, dans votre Royaume, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. Pour vous remercier, veuillez accepter ce modeste présent.

Elle tendit un bracelet en turquoises polies et baissa humblement la tête.

- Il est magnifique, s'extasia la Reine. Je te remercie.

- Mon frère a également un cadeau pour votre Dame de compagnie. Permettez ?

- Bien sûr. Freya ?

Zelos s'avança à son tour et mit un genou à terre, feignant quelques difficultés. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se porta à ses côtés.

- Inutile de t'agenouiller devant moi, je ne suis pas une personne royale.

- Merci ma Dame. Ma difformité me pose parfois de petits soucis. Acceptez ce présent pour votre gentillesse.

De sa poche, Zelos sortie le bracelet en argent(4), prit délicatement la main de Freya et referma le bijou sur son poignet.

_- Srel im shimash slevtlen_(5), murmura-t-il en portant le dos de la main de la jeune femme à son front.

- C'est un très beau bijou, j'en prendrai grand soin.

- Seigneur Ambassadeur, s'écria Pandore. Votre baudrier(6) est usé. Peut-être vous plaira-t-il d'en porter un neuf ? Venez donc voir ceux que nous avons ! fit-elle souriante, en l'invitant de la main à la suivre.

- Eh bien… effectivement le mien commence à être vieux et celui-ci est… remarquable ! Merci, dit-il en observant d'un œil expert, celui qu'il venait de choisir.

- Ces deux-là savent comment s'attirer les bonnes grâces, maugréa un homme au regard méprisant.

La Reine et sa suite poursuivirent leur visite. La foule qui entourait les deux espions se dispersa rapidement. Discrètement, la tête basse, ils regagnèrent leur chariot.

- Ecris vite au Roi ! pressa la jeune femme.

- On va devoir attendre encore...

- Nous enverrons un autre pigeon quand nous quitterons Walhalla. Il faut combien de temps pour que la magie opère ?

- Queen a dit deux ou trois jours, répondit Zelos, songeant qu'ils allaient encore devoir rester dans ce pays glacial jusqu'à ce que les choses se déroulent comme prévues.

L'oiseau s'envola lui aussi vers le sud, guidé par la Magie.

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Royaume des Ténèbres, Palais d'Ebène, début février…**

Le Seigneur Queen terminait de remplir une petite fiole avec une potion contre les congestions pulmonaires, fréquentes en cette saison, lorsque un roucoulement caractéristique attira son attention. Il se rendit au pigeonnier qui jouxtait son laboratoire et vit un oiseau avec un étui de cuir attaché à la patte. Il le détacha et déroula le parchemin avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Un sourire fendit son visage à la lecture du message. Il plaça le pigeon dans une petite cage où il pourrait se reposer et manger puis se précipita dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du Roi. Celui-ci était en réunion avec Minos et Myu.

- Queen ? Qui y a-t-il de si urgent que tu nous interrompes ?

- Un nouveau message. C'est fait !

- Messieurs, remettons cette réunion à cet après-midi. Markino ?

- Oui, Sire ? fit le Chambellan en laissant passer les deux hommes qui venaient d'être congédiés.

- Convoque le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Qu'il vienne immédiatement !

- Bien, Sire.

- Montre-moi le message.

Queen donna le petit bout de parchemin au Roi qui s'empressa de le lire.

_Objet remis. Attendons réaction. P & Z_

- Combien de temps faut-il à un pigeon pour faire le voyage à ton avis ?

- Plusieurs jours. Ce qui veut dire que la réaction qu'ils attendent a déjà eu lieu à cet instant.

- Excellent. J'espère que leur retour sera plus rapide que leur voyage à l'aller. Il faut donc informer le Marquis de Megrez que sa sœur est entre nos mains et que nous lui enverrons des instructions bientôt.

- Cube ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à Egide. Il sera notre contact avec l'Ambassadeur, fit la voix du Duc de Wyvern qui venait d'entrer.

- Que va-t-il se passer désormais ? demanda le Souverain.

- Eh bien, la jeune dame n'aura qu'une idée en tête, se rendre au Mont Elysion. Pour elle il s'agira d'une question de vie ou de mort. Elle va les pousser à voyager vite.

- Et comment le sortilège se brisera-t-il ? interrogea Rhadamanthe.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, répondit Queen.

- Nous allons donc attendre encore quelques jours avant d'envoyer un pigeon à Cube, conclut le Duc de Wyvern en se levant pour partir.

- Où en es-tu ?

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers Hadès, comprenant parfaitement à quoi celui-ci faisait allusion. Il détourna son regard, conscient que sa réponse ne plairait pas à son Souverain.

- J'en suis toujours aux préparatifs. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. L'enjeu est beaucoup trop important. Mais j'ai bien avancé.

- D'accord. Merci.

Le Duc s'inclina et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

- Tu as confié une mission importante à Rhada ?

- Capitale. Mais je ne veux pas en parler tant qu'elle ne sera pas couronnée de succès.

- Es-tu si certain qu'elle va l'être ?

- Je te trouve bien négatif, Queen. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les étoiles confirment leur message. Nous allons au devant d'un conflit majeur et l'une de tes décisions nous sauvera ou nous condamnera.

- Charmant. Rien de tel pour me remonter le moral.

- Tu aurais préféré que je me taise ?

- Tu sais bien que non, répondit Hadès en entourant de ses bras la taille de son amant. Mais je ne veux pas me laisser abattre. Le message de nos deux espions me rassure et c'est à cette bonne nouvelle que je veux penser.

- Tu as raison. Désires-tu que l'on déjeune ensemble ou bien es-tu très occupé ?

- Déjeunons. Minos et Myu ne reviendront que plus tard. Nous avons le temps de manger et de…

Queen sourit lorsque les lèvres d'Hadès se perdirent dans son cou. Il l'enlaça à son tour.

- D'abord, on mange…

- Non… d'abord, je t'aime…

- J'ai faim, moi…, protesta le Magicien en souriant doucement.

- Moi aussi…

Hadès avait poussé Queen contre le mur et de sa main passée entre leur corps, il s'employait à le faire changer d'avis.

- J'ai faim de toi…, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux. Laisse-moi te déguster…

- Hnn… Oui, dévore-moi ! gronda le Magicien, vaincu dans son corps, en serrant le Roi dans ses bras, à l'étouffer.

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, Royaume d'Asgard, cité de Walhalla, début février…**

Une nouvelle averse neigeuse accompagnée de vent fit rentrer les gens dans leurs demeures. La Reine Hilda regagna aussi son bureau, accompagnée de l'Ambassadeur Hyoga et de Dame Freya. Elle ordonna qu'on leur apporte des boissons chaudes en attendant le déjeuner.

- Quels curieux marchands que ces deux là, s'étonna Hyoga en aidant Freya à se débarrasser de son manteau.

- Ils sont reconnaissants, leur geste est… touchant, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Il faut avouer que c'est pour le moins inhabituelle comme démarche. En tout cas, ce bracelet est très beau, reconnut la Reine en détaillant les pierres qui ornaient son poignet.

- Et ce baudrier est de première qualité. Regardez ces finitions !

- J'aime beaucoup la finesse de la gravure de mon bracelet. Celui qui a fait ça est un artiste, c'est indéniable.

Des coups frappés discrètement à la porte, les interrompirent dans leur conversation.

- Oui, Angus ?

- Un héraut vient d'apporter deux messages pour vous, Majesté. Des Ducs de Dubhe et d'Alcor.

- Ah ! Je vais peut-être enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

Tandis qu'elle prenait connaissance du contenu des missives, le Seigneur Hyoga avait pris la main de Freya et observait le bracelet.

- C'est vraiment un très beau bijou, disait-il en le tournant sur le poignet fin.

- Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. L'orfèvre qui a fait ça est vraiment très talentueux.

- Et très inspiré… dit l'Ambassadeur à mi-voix pour que la Reine n'entende pas. On dirait qu'il a été fait pour vous…

La jeune femme rougit et détourna les yeux du regard perçant que Hyoga posait sur elle. Freya n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune homme, et bien qu'elle soit timide, s'il venait à lui faire la cour, elle se sentirait flattée et honorée.

- Ça alors ! s'écria la Souveraine en frappant la jupe de sa robe avec la main qui tenait le parchemin.

- De mauvaises nouvelles, Majesté ? s'enquit l'Ambassadeur.

- Rien de grave, j'espère, renchérit Freya.

- Oui et non. Le château de Mizar menace de s'écrouler et ils ont trouvé une grotte avec des pierres portant le sceau de la Maison de Dubhe. Du coup, après avoir fait des recherches dans les archives de sa famille, Siegfried me demande de poursuivre ses investigations dans celles des Polaris. Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de détails.

- Ils devraient venir ici pour vous informer d'avantage.

- C'est dans ce sens que je vais répondre au Duc de Dubhe, Seigneur Hyoga. Je veux bien leur ouvrir les archives Royales mais, ils doivent m'en dire plus. Dame Freya, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Vous êtes toute pâle, s'inquiéta l'Ambassadeur.

- Ce n'est rien, un léger étourdissement…

- Vous devriez retourner chez vous pour vous reposer, conseilla la Souveraine.

- Venez, je vais vous raccompagner, proposa l'Ambassadeur en aidant la jeune femme à mettre son manteau.

- Seigneur Hyoga, confiez-la aux soins d'Angus. Et s'il le faut, j'appellerai le Seigneur Fenrir, mon Médecin.

- Bien Majesté. Venez Freya…

Angus avait demandé à une servante d'aider la jeune femme à se déshabiller et à se mettre au lit. Il lui fit promettre d'envoyer la chambrière, qui resterait près d'elle, le prévenir si elle se sentait plus mal. Freya s'endormit paisiblement, songeant à ce brusque accès de fatigue.

_Elle galopait à brides abattues. Le danger la poursuivait. Si seulement, elle pouvait atteindre la montagne avant d'être rejointe, elle serait en sécurité. La montagne… Elle commença à gravir les contreforts. Elle devait l'atteindre, sa vie en dépendait. Il n'y a que là qu'elle serait à l'abri…_

Freya s'éveilla en sursaut et reteint un cri de justesse. Quel horrible cauchemar. Cette sensation d'être poursuivie sans connaître la nature du danger, était tout simplement épouvantable. Un frisson la ramena à la réalité. A la faible lueur du crépuscule, elle devina la chambrière endormie sur un fauteuil, à son chevet et surtout elle vit que le feu était éteint. Une flambée de colère la traversa.

- Dis donc toi ! s'écria-t-elle, réveillant la pauvre fille. C'est comme ça que tu prends soin de moi ? Le feu est éteint !

- Pardon ma Dame, je me suis assoupie un instant.

- Un instant ? Il faut plus qu'un instant pour qu'un feu s'éteigne ! Rallume-le et laisse-moi.

Mortifiée, la servante obéit, la tête basse, les larmes aux yeux. Si jamais Dame Freya rapportait sa négligence, elle allait se faire drôlement réprimander par Angus et il n'était pas commode lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien être des habitants du Palais de Glace ainsi que de celui de ceux qui y travaillaient. Quand les bûches craquèrent et que les flammes dansèrent joyeusement dessus, elle quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. De son côté, Freya fut surprise de son agressivité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle, d'ordinaire si douce et si prompte à trouver des excuses au moindre manquement, la voilà qu'elle se comportait presque comme un tyran. Elle sortit dans le couloir et avisa un garde.

- Va me chercher une servante.

- Oui, ma Dame.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme d'un certain âge toquait à la porte.

- Prépare-moi un bain et ensuite tu me feras monter un repas.

La femme s'exécuta avec une célérité qu'elle devait à son expérience. Freya se détendit un très long moment dans l'eau chaude. Elle avait tenté d'ôter son bracelet pour ne pas le mouiller mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le fermoir devait être bloqué. Elle sourit. A quoi fallait-il s'attendre d'une breloque de marché ? Demain, elle demanderait au bijoutier de la Reine de le réparer. Ça ne devait pas être bien grave…

Une idée à laquelle elle ne pensa plus du tout…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Après avoir rangé leurs étals, les marchands se retrouvaient le soir, dans les deux tavernes non loin du marché. Pandore et Zelos étaient attablés dans l'une d'elles devant un grog bien chaud. L'ambiance était détendue, les spéculations allaient bon train sur la situation dans le sud du Sanctuaire. Chacun y allait de son avis, se vantant d'avoir des informations de première main. Par-dessus tout ce brouhaha, une musique s'éleva. Deux hommes, l'un armé d'un luth, l'autre d'une cornemuse, entamèrent une mélodie rythmée qui entraîna quelques couples au milieu des tables, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

- Ça fait deux jours et elle n'est pas là, marmonnait le Chevalier d'Amphibis. Je savais bien que la magie ne servirait à rien.

- Tu m'énerves, Zelos. Queen a dit deux ou trois jours, alors on attend.

- Y a rien qui vaut un bon coup sur la tête et un saucissonnage dans les règles.

- Eh bien c'est ce que nous ferons si jamais ça tarde trop.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes t'approcher de la fille ?

- On verra le moment venu…

- C'est ça… Comment j'ai pu me laisser embarquer dans cette mission sans un plan de rechange ?

- Allez ma belle ! Viens danser !

Un homme venait d'attraper Pandore par la main et l'entraînait dans une danse sautillante. La jeune femme se laissa faire avec un sourire de convenance. Après tout, quitte à attendre, autant le faire de façon agréable. Zelos grimaça, vida son verre et sortit de la taverne. Estimant avoir fait preuve d'une politesse suffisante, l'espionne remercia son cavalier, laissa un baudrier neuf pour payer les grogs et rejoignit sa roulotte. En s'approchant, elle entendit des voix. Sa main se resserra sur la dague qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Sans faire le moindre bruit elle se glissa jusqu'à l'arrière et écouta.

- … je dois y aller. Je vous en prie.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Zelos face à Freya qui tentait de le convaincre de la laisser faire le voyage avec eux.

- Vous êtes sa sœur ? Je vous en prie, vous devez le convaincre de me laisser venir avec vous.

- Mais où voulez-vous aller ma Dame ?

- Je dois me rendre au Mont Elysion. Il n'y a que là-bas que je serai à l'abri !

- Vous êtes menacée ici ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler… pour votre propre sécurité. S'il vous plait…

La jeune femme était au bord des larmes alors que ses deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard complice qui en disait long.

- Vous avez pris des affaires ? demanda encore Pandore.

- Oui, j'ai un sac sur mon cheval.

- Votre cheval… vous avez pensé à tout. Mais pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas toute seule ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? s'enquit Zelos à son tour.

- Je…, je ne sais pas… je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Ce cadeau que vous m'avez fait, sans rien demander en retour prouve que vous êtes des gens généreux et foncièrement bons. Et c'est un voyage long et dangereux pour une femme seule.

Zelos se leva et fit semblant de ranger quelques coffres pour cacher son fou rire. Foncièrement bons ? Là, il n'avait plus aucun doute. C'était bien la magie du bracelet qui la faisait parler ainsi. Si seulement elle savait…

- Qu'en penses-tu, mon frère ? Après tout, le Royaume des Ténèbres est en paix, nous pouvons tout aussi bien nous établir là-bas.

- C'est juste. En plus, il y fait certainement moins froid qu'ici.

- Alors ? Vous voulez bien m'emmener ?

- C'est d'accord. Vous avez prévenu vos proches de votre départ ?

- Ou… oui… J'ai laissé une lettre à la Reine…

- Bien. Nous partirons demain à l'aube, décréta Zelos.

- Demain ? s'écria la jeune femme. Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

- Mais il fait nuit noire ! répondit Pandore qui commençait à se demander jusqu'où la magie allait pousser la jeune femme.

- Le ciel est dégagé, c'est la pleine lune ! Nous y verrons suffisamment !

- Très bien ! trancha Zelos en faisant signe à sa complice de ne pas insister. Je vais attacher solidement votre cheval derrière la roulotte. Pendant ce temps, installez-vous à l'arrière. Vous devrez rester sous les peaux pour ne pas que le garde vous voit. Il pourrait vous reconnaître et il risquerait de poser trop de questions.

- Non. On doit me voir sortir de la ville. Dans la lettre, j'ai dit que je rentrais chez moi d'urgence. Le garde doit pouvoir dire qu'il m'a vu.

- D'accord. Toi, commence à atteler les chevaux, et vous venez m'aider à finir de charger nos affaires, fit-il à l'adresse des deux femmes et Pandore ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir cet homme difforme prendre les choses en mains avec autant d'efficacité.

Enfin prêts, Zelos donna une impulsion aux rênes et le chariot s'ébranla.

- Halte là ! Qui va là ? fit un des gardes en poste pour la nuit à la porte principale.

- Nous sommes des marchands, nous partons vers le sud, expliqua Pandore avec son plus beau sourire.

- En pleine nuit ? On dirait plutôt que vous partez comme des voleurs !

- Quoi ? Nous qui avons offert un cadeau à la Reine, à sa Dame de compagnie et à l'Ambassadeur Hyoga, vous osez nous traiter de voleurs ? s'insurgea l'espionne, jouant parfaitement l'outragée.

- Ah ? C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda Zelos.

- Tout la Cité le sait. Vous devriez attendre demain matin pour partir.

- Demain matin, il va encore neiger et nous ne voulons pas être bloqués. Pour l'instant, le ciel est dégagé et la lune nous éclairera.

- Comme vous voulez ! Et vous qui êtes-vous ? fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis Dame Freya de Megrez. Je dois rentrer chez moi au plus vite.

- Ah, Dame Freya. Ne voulez-vous pas une escorte ?

- Non, ça ira. Je vais faire une partie du chemin avec ces personnes. Ensuite, je serais sur mes terres.

- Comme vous voulez… Bon voyage !

- Merci mon brave… Allez ! Fouette !

La roulotte repartit cahin-caha sur la route verglacée. Au bout d'un moment, le véhicule s'arrêta. Freya attacha son cheval à l'arrière et grimpa auprès des deux espions.

- J'espère que notre voyage ne sera pas trop long… murmura Freya, le regard perdu dans les flammes du petit poêle qui chauffait l'habitacle, assise près de Pandore.

- Pourquoi dites-vous que vous ne serez en sécurité qu'au Mont Elysion ? demanda celle-ci, un peu surprise par l'insistance de leur passagère.

Queen leur avait expliqué de façon simple quelles allaient être les réactions de la jeune femme une fois qu'elle aurait le bracelet. Mais Pandore, curieuse et méfiante, voulait s'assurer que c'était bien la Magie qui œuvrait. Le Marquis avait bien insisté sur le fait que rien ne pourrait rompre le sort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui arriverait si Freya prenait conscience qu'elle était manipulée. Si tel était le cas, serait-elle capable de perturber le sortilège ou bien celui-ci était-il trop puissant ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun risque ?

- Il y a là-bas un magicien qui pourra me protéger. Je sais qu'il existe une protection contre ce danger et je ferai tout pour qu'il veuille bien m'en faire profiter.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous menace ?

- Il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez… pour votre bien.

- Et la Reine ? C'est une puissante magicienne à ce qu'on dit. Ne peut-elle vous protéger ?

- Non ! Il n'y a que sur le Mont Elysion que ça fonctionnera !

Pandore n'insista pas. Elle échangea un regard avec Zelos qui haussa les épaules d'un air d'incompréhension. Mais Freya savait-elle par quoi elle était menacée ? S'agissait-il là, d'un des effets du sort de Queen ? Bah… quelle importance. L'essentiel, c'est que la mission était un succès. Enfin, à condition que personne ne se mette à leur poursuite.

- Prépare-lui une infusion pour qu'elle s'endorme, lui murmura le Chevalier d'Amphibis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va s'arrêter jusqu'à demain matin. Les chevaux doivent se reposer et nous aussi. Je ne me vois pas en train de conduire toute la nuit. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle est, elle serait capable de prendre les rênes et de galoper jusqu'à Giudecca sans s'arrêter !

- Mouais, t'as pas tort…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Angus traversait les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir encore eu de nouvelles de Freya. La chambrière qu'il avait vue lui avait dit que la jeune femme l'avait renvoyée et qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Il s'arrêta devant l'appartement de la sœur d'Albéric de Megrez et écouta un instant. Aucun son ne lui parvint de l'intérieur. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il cogna plus fort sans succès. Il se décida à entrer.

- Dame Freya ? appela-t-il en avançant dans la pièce, espérant ne pas tomber sur elle pendant qu'elle serait en train de s'habiller. C'est Angus, ma Dame. Etes-vous là ?

Il s'approcha de la table du salon, regardant de toute part. Les tentures étaient fermées. D'un grand mouvement, il les ouvrit. La lumière matinale inonda la pièce. Il vit le lit défait et posa une main sur les draps. Ils étaient froids. La jeune femme était donc levée depuis un bon moment. Se retournant, il avisa une lettre scellée sur la table. Elle était à l'attention de la Reine et il s'empressa de la lui porter.

- Un messager est venu la prévenir que l'état de son père s'était aggravé et elle est partie dans la nuit, expliqua Hilda à son secrétaire.

- Je vais vérifier le registre des hérauts. Si quelqu'un est bien venu, ce sera noté.

- Tu doutes de cette lettre ? demanda la Reine en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas… Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

- Explique-toi.

- D'abord elle semble très fatiguée en rentrant du marché et voilà qu'elle disparaît en pleine nuit. Je trouve cela suspect.

- Il s'agit peut-être d'une simple coïncidence, hasarda la Souveraine. Mais tu as raison. Vérifie le registre. Et ensuite tu fouilleras sa chambre. Peut-être y trouverons-nous des indices qui expliqueront mieux son départ.

- Bien, Majesté.

A nouveau seule, Hilda songea à Syd. Il lui manquait depuis quelques jours. Son frère Bud et leur ami Siegfried attendait une réponse de sa part concernant leurs recherches dans les archives de la Famille Royale et elle se mit à écrire une réponse. Dehors le soleil brillait. C'était une belle journée hivernale et la Reine aurait bien aimé aller faire du cheval. Plus tard peut-être. Elle terminait le courrier quand son secrétaire revint.

- Il y a eu deux messagers cette nuit, lui dit-il.

- L'un d'eux était certainement pour elle, murmura Hilda, songeuse. Qui les a accompagnés ?

- N'importe quel serviteur de nuit aurait pu le faire.

- Et la nuit, la discipline est plus relâchée, gronda la Reine. Il faudra remédier à cela.

- Je vais fouiller sa chambre.

- Je t'accompagne !

Rien de concluant ne fut découvert dans les affaires de la jeune femme. Il manquait quelques vêtements, sa cape et son manteau, son baudrier ainsi que son épée et ses dagues. Les malles étaient encore pleines de robes.

- Elle semble n'avoir emporté que le strict nécessaire, observa Angus en tournant sur lui-même.

- Voyons au poste de garde. Si quelqu'un est sorti, ils le sauront.

Le garde, en faction la nuit précédente, fut réveillé et confirma qu'il y avait eu plusieurs sorties. Trois cavaliers et un chariot. Et il y avait bien une Dame Freya qui affirmait qu'elle rentrait chez elle d'urgence.

- Il semble que nous nous soyons inquiétés pour rien, finalement, conclut la Reine en marchant lentement au côté de son secrétaire.

- Quelque chose me gêne pourtant… je ne saurais dire quoi…

- Dans quelques jours j'enverrai un messager prendre des nouvelles de son père. On verra bien si elle est là-bas.

- Très bonne idée, ma Reine.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Lorsque Freya ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda pendant un instant où elle se trouvait. Elle était couchée sous des fourrures dans ce qui semblait être l'habitacle d'un chariot. Autour d'elle, il y avait des coffres de voyage. Dans un coin, un brasero diffusait une douce chaleur et pendue à l'un des arceaux, une lampe à huile éclairait l'intérieur. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Le danger, sa fuite avec les marchands. Mais au fait, où étaient-ils ? Elle s'extirpa de sa couche et souleva le pan de la bâche en cuir. Il faisait froid. Une bourrasque de vent la fit frissonner. Elle entendit des voix et sortit. A l'arrière de la roulotte, ses deux compagnons de voyage s'occupaient des chevaux.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle.

- Bonjour Dame Freya, répondit la jeune femme. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui, je crois. Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie.

- Vous étiez si fatiguée, qu'à peine vous êtes-vous allongée que vous avez sombré dans un profond sommeil, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Je viens de réaliser quelque chose, poursuivit-elle avec un doux sourire. Je ne connais même pas vos noms.

- Je me nomme Pandore et lui c'est Zelos, mon frère.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Que faites-vous ?

- Eh bien, vous nous avez semblé assez pressée, aussi nous étions en train de voir comment nous pourrions faire pour voyager plus vite, lui expliqua Zelos en fixant un sac à la selle d'un des chevaux.

- Nous allons charger un maximum de choses sur les bêtes et laisser le chariot, expliqua Pandore.

- Vous allez abandonner une partie de vos biens pour moi ? Non ! Il ne faut pas !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura l'espion. Ce que nous avons vendu compense largement la valeur de ce que nous allons laisser.

- Venez manger quelque chose, lui proposa Pandore en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener devant le feu.

Zelos avait chargé les trois chevaux avec des sacs contenant surtout de la nourriture. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas franchi la frontière du Sanctuaire, ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de perdre du temps à chasser. Quant au chariot, il avait déjà repéré un ravin qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour faire croire à un accident si jamais des hommes s'étaient lancés à leur recherche en s'apercevant de la disparition de la jeune femme. De toute façon, même sans elle, si leur mission avait échoué, ils avaient prévu de s'en débarrasser pour rentrer au plus vite. Il attela son cheval à la roulote quasiment vide et partit.

- Où va-t-il ?

- Le mettre dans un lieu sûr. Peut-être pourrons-nous revenir chercher les quelques affaires que nous avons laissés…

- Pandore, pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ?

- Eh bien, nos routes vont dans la même direction. Alors pourquoi ne pas voyager ensemble ?

- Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous sépariez d'une partie de vos biens pour aller plus vite. Cela ne concerne que moi. Je n'aurai pas dû vous entraîner dans cette histoire. Je vous dédommagerai généreusement. Les Megrez paient toujours leurs dettes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Si nous n'avions pas voulu le faire, nous serions restés en ville. Mais Zelos et moi ne restons jamais longtemps dans un même endroit depuis que notre village a été détruit. Nous n'arrivons plus à nous attacher à un lieu.

- Je suis désolée. J'ignore ce que cela fait de perdre tout ce que l'on a, une maison, des amis, des parents… Cette guerre n'en finira donc jamais…

- Il le faudra bien un jour ou l'autre.

Pandore éteignit le feu en jetant de la neige dessus et enfourcha son cheval d'un bond souple. Les trois voyageurs reprirent leur route vers le sud au petit trop après que Zelos les aient rejoints

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la frontière, le temps se radoucissait. Le vent était moins glacial et les chutes de neige s'étaient transformées en pluie. Ils pénétrèrent dans le Royaume du Sanctuaire après avoir traversé le Comté de Benetnash. Le paysage changeait lentement. Ils passèrent au large de la Ville d'Egide et de la Colline de Star Hill et poursuivirent vers la pointe est de la Cordillère du Zodiaque. Ils traversaient de vastes plaines qui auraient pu donner des belles récoltes si elles avaient été préparées et ensemencées. Parfois, ils franchissaient un cours d'eau, une rivière. Un jour, ils virent une étrange construction de laquelle ils s'approchèrent, poussés par la curiosité. A l'évidence, il s'agissait des ruines d'un ancien temple(7) situé au sommet d'une excroissance rocheuse sortant de la terre comme une verrue sur le nez d'une sorcière.

- On va passer la nuit ici, décréta Zelos en dirigeant son cheval vers les ruines.

Ils trouvèrent un passage qui les conduisit au centre du temple. Sur le sol, il y avait des morceaux de colonnes effondrées depuis fort longtemps. Certaines étaient encore debout et supportaient les chapiteaux sur lesquels devait reposer le toit. Au fond, une pierre de granit parfaitement lisse avait dû servir d'autel. Les rigoles creusées sur les bords canalisaient le sang de l'animal sacrifié aux Dieux et qui était certainement récupéré dans un vase sacré. Zelos, loin de ces pensées-là, commença à préparer le foyer pour faire un feu tandis que les deux jeunes femmes posaient les sacs et les fourrures pour décharger les chevaux.

- A quel dieu est dédié ce temple, à votre avis ? demanda Freya en s'asseyant près du feu en frottant ses mains glacées l'une contre l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Pandore qui mettait de l'eau à chauffer.

- La Déesse Athéna, dit Zelos. Puis tendant le doigt vers une pierre au sol : " C'est écrit là."

- Vous lisez la Langue Ancienne ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Non, mais j'ai souvent vu ce mot et un jour j'ai demandé qu'on me le traduise.

- Vous parlez de la Déesse de la Sagesse ? s'enquit encore la sœur d'Albéric.

- Oui, elle-même.

- J'ignorais qu'il restait des temples comme celui-ci, murmura-t-elle. Ça devait être très beau.

- Il en reste beaucoup dans ce Royaume. L'histoire raconte que dans les Temps Anciens, la Déesse s'est battue contre les autres Dieux pour protéger cette contrée et que les habitants lui vouaient un culte d'une rare ferveur. La légende dit aussi qu'elle combattait avec des guerriers qu'elle choisissait parmi les plus valeureux et les plus braves. Chaque homme espérait qu'un jour, il serait choisi pour faire partie des Chevaliers de la Déesse.

- C'est une jolie légende, Zelos. Vous aimez l'histoire ?

- J'aime savoir quels sont les mythes et les contes qui ont en partie, façonnés un pays. Je trouve que c'est intéressant.

- Et vous ? demanda Pandore à Freya en lui tendant un morceau de hareng salé.

- Je connais les légendes de mon pays…

- Racontez-nous en une, insista Zelos, les yeux brillant d'intérêt.

- Eh bien, on dit que depuis la nuit des temps, le Royaume d'Asgard est sous la protection du Dieu Odin et que celui-ci a fait don de son armure et de son épée à notre peuple. Mais tout le monde ignore où elles se trouvent et elles sont protégées par des créatures fantastiques. La légende prétend que lorsque l'amure et l'épée seront retrouvées, le temps des Dieux sera à nouveau là et qu'ils reviendront sur terre pour guider et protéger les hommes. Et ces créatures seront à leur service pour les aider dans leur tâche.

- C'est une belle histoire, sourit Pandore.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, reprit Freya.

- Dans tout conte, il y a une part de vérité, déclara doctement Zelos et remuant les braises. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de la trouver.

- Nous devrions dormir, conseilla Pandore. Ces nuages ne me disent rien qui vaille.

En effet sur l'horizon ouest, le ciel se chargeait et devenait d'un gris presque noir. Demain serait une journée pluvieuse, à n'en pas douter.

Au matin, ils furent réveillés par une pluie fine et glaciale. L'idée de chevaucher toute la journée avec un temps pareil ne les enchantaient guère. En particulier Zelos et Pandore qui auraient préféré attendre l'arrêt de l'averse à défaut du retour du soleil. Mais Freya était déjà à cheval et les encourageait à se dépêcher. De guerre lasse, ils enfourchèrent leurs montures à contre cœur et se mirent en route.

La grisaille et le léger brouillard qui les accompagnèrent toute la journée rendaient les paysages qu'ils traversaient ternes et moroses alors qu'à la lumière du soleil, nul doute qu'ils auraient pu en apprécier la beauté.

Leur voyage devenait monotone. Des plaines, des vallées, des collines, des temples en ruines jalonnaient la route qu'ils empruntaient. Un jour, ils tombèrent sur ce qui avait dû être un champ de bataille. Le sol était jonché de cadavres d'hommes et de chevaux dans un état de décomposition avancée. L'odeur putride était insupportable. Des lances et des épées couvraient le sol. Des boucliers fracassés étaient encore tenus par des mains squelettiques. Des vautours et toutes sortes de charognards, qui s'étaient éloignés à leur approche, revenaient prudemment vers leur butin si facilement conquis. Freya reconnut les bannières de plusieurs bataillons de soldats du Sanctuaire et ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle devina sans peine qu'ils devaient appartenir à l'Armée des Marinas.

Ils laissèrent ce spectacle de désolation derrière eux mais ce ne fut que pour tomber sur un autre, le lendemain. Au loin, la Cordillère du Zodiaque emplissait tout l'horizon. Ils bifurquèrent imperceptiblement vers l'est pour la contourner. Ils avaient quitté Walhalla depuis presque trois semaines lorsque ce soir là, ils montèrent leur campement aux pieds de la montagne, sur le versant sud.

- Nous devons voyager plus vite, murmura Zelos à sa compagne, après avoir vérifié que Freya dormait profondément.

- Je sais, répondit-elle de la même façon. Ça fait presque deux mois que nous sommes partis. Le Roi ne doit plus tenir d'impatience.

- J'avoue que je serai bien content quand on la leur remettra…

- Tu es déjà lassé de cette mission ?

- Je pense qu'une mission ne doit pas s'inscrire dans la durée. Si on est bien préparé et efficace, ça doit se passer très vite.

- Je suis d'accord, mais dans le cas de celle-ci, c'est la distance qui rallonge son temps d'exécution.

- C'est pour ça que je dis qu'on doit aller plus vite.

- Partir à l'aube et s'arrêter au crépuscule ? suggéra Pandore en rivant son regard violet à celui de son complice.

- Exact. Chasser en cours de route et faire un feu le soir. Dans la journée, si on a faim, on a encore de la viande séchée.

- Moi, ça me va. Et je pense qu'elle sera ravie, vu son empressement à arriver au Mont Elysion.

- On vient de passer Tégée. En forçant l'allure, on devrait être en vue de Giudecca dans sept ou huit jours.

Avant même le levé du soleil, le lendemain matin, les trois cavaliers étaient déjà en selle. De par la proximité de la frontière, ils voyaient parfois s'élever des fumées à l'est, témoignages de combats, ou de buchers funéraires. Lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps, les soldats donnaient une rapide sépulture à leurs compagnons défunts. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas comme avaient pu le constater Freya, Pandore et Zelos lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur les ruines de champs de batailles jonchés de cadavres.

Pour aller encore plus vite, Pandore suggéra à Zelos de couper tout droit, à travers une partie du territoire des Océans avant d'entrer définitivement sur les terres des Ténèbres. Là aussi, ils passèrent à l'est des contreforts du Massif des Lamentations et quand ils franchirent le Canyon de l'Achéron, ils se sentirent enfin chez eux. Soudain, au loin, quelque chose de familier leur tira un sourire.

- Regardez ! cria Zelos à Freya, en tendant son doigt devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Giudecca et derrière… le Mont Elysion !

La jeune femme eut un sourire éclatant et tout trois forcèrent l'allure de leurs montures. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville en début d'après-midi et laissèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries pour monter à pieds jusqu'au Palais d'Ebène.

- Le Magicien vit donc là ? demanda Freya, impressionnée par l'écrasante forteresse.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, répondit l'espion qui était resté avec elle, pendant que Pandore avait été voir un garde pour qu'il annonce sa visite au Duc de Wyvern.

Elle les rejoignit et ils attendirent qu'on vienne les chercher.

- Ne pourrait-on nous recevoir à l'intérieur ? s'enquit encore la jeune femme qui, se sentant si proche du but, ne tenait plus d'impatience.

Un garde s'approcha et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une pièce qui devait faire office de salle à manger pour le personnel du Palais où, quelques instants plus tard, leur fut portée une collation.

- Quand verrons-nous le Magicien ? s'enquit Freya de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Un messager a été dépêché pour le prévenir. Il va vous falloir patienter. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à en faire la demande, un garde est posté devant la porte, à votre service.

Zelos et Pandore prirent leur mal en patience sachant pertinemment que dès que le Duc de Wyvern serait informé de leur présence, il viendrait les voir. Ils prirent place à table et dégustèrent les plats qui venaient de leur être apportés. Freya se décida à faire de même. Depuis un mois, ils n'avaient pas eu de repas digne de ce nom, aussi apprécièrent-ils les mets à leur juste saveur. Et puis, c'était une façon comme une autre de passer le temps.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les Comtes de Death et de Dream s'étaient accordés une après-midi de détente. Bien que possédant chacun un domaine, ils n'en étaient pas moins issus de la même famille. A leur naissance, leur père avait scindé ses terres en deux afin de leur offrir un héritage équitable. Ils étaient jumeaux et devaient tout partager. C'est ainsi que leurs parents, Nyx et Erèbe, Comte et Comtesse d'Elée(8), voyaient les choses. Peut-être pensaient-ils que c'était aussi un bon moyen d'éviter un conflit entre les jumeaux, quand le temps de leur succéder serait venu. Et ils firent bien. Elevés dans cet esprit, les deux frères ne se disputèrent jamais une chose que l'autre possédait. Le partage était une valeur élevée au rang de vertu dans leur famille. Erèbe mourut au service de Cronos en défendant son Roi contre l'usurpateur et Nyx le suivit quelques années plus tard, terrassée par une forte fièvre, après avoir mis leurs fils à l'abri, à Eleusis. Ensemble, ils avaient entretenu l'espoir qu'un jour, ils pourraient revenir chez eux et reprendre possession de leurs terres.

C'était sans compter sur le destin qui leur fit rencontrer Hadès, qui rentrait chez lui. Ils se rallièrent à lui et leurs capacités à comploter et gérer, rapidement décelées par le futur Roi, leurs donnèrent l'opportunité d'occuper les postes de Premier Conseiller pour Thanatos et de Premier Ministre pour Hypnos. Mais le temps leur fit partager bien plus que le pouvoir.

Ils longeaient un cours d'eau. Le paysage qui les entourait ne faisait que les conforter dans leur plan d'expansion des terres arables. Et que le Roi les approuve confirmait qu'ils avaient bien fait de lui soumettre cette idée. Elle aurait pu rester dans leur esprit, ne jamais en sortir, mais quelque chose leur avait soufflé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et à cet instant, ils étaient à mille lieues d'imaginer quelles seraient les conséquences d'un tel plan. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui importait était de se détendre un peu avant de replonger dans le travail.

- Ce paysage serait très beau sous le soleil, dit Hypnos, d'un ton rêveur.

- Pourquoi donc en sommes-nous privés ? Ce Royaume aurait-il commis une terrible faute à la face des Dieux pour qu'ils l'aient plongé dans l'ombre ?

- Ma connaissance de l'Histoire des Ténèbres est immense mais je n'ai pas souvenir qu'un jour, notre peuple ait offensé qui que ce soit pour mériter un tel châtiment.

- Par contre j'apprécie la tiédeur de l'air, fit Thanatos en rejetant les pans de sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Moi aussi. Les hivers ne sont pas trop froids et les étés, chauds juste ce qu'il faut.

- Où va-t-on ?

- J'avais pensé à la petite plage plus loin, dans le coude de la rivière…

- Bonne idée…

Arrivés à destination, les deux frères attachèrent leurs chevaux aux branches d'un arbre et étalèrent leurs capes sur le sol herbeux, sur lesquelles ils s'allongèrent. Ils restèrent un bon moment à écouter le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, les chants des oiseaux, le bruit de l'eau. Hypnos se retourna sur le ventre et surplomba son frère qui avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier, murmura-t-il en observant le beau visage de son jumeau.

- J'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps, répondit celui-ci en soupirant de bien-être. Je voudrais que ça dure toujours…

- Tu finirais par t'ennuyer à n'avoir que moi pour seule compagnie.

- Jamais ! sursauta Thanatos, en plongeant l'argent de ses yeux dans l'or de ceux de son frère. Jamais ta présence ne me gênera ou ne m'incommodera. Au contraire, elle me rend plus fort, plus vivant.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si tu étais avec une femme, je crois que je serais de trop ! plaisanta le Comte de Dream avec un petit rire.

- Non, je la partagerais avec toi, murmura Thanatos, une étrange expression dans le regard.

Intrigué, Hypnos vrilla ses yeux à ceux de son frère. Celui-ci le soutint sans ciller. Pour une obscure raison, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire.

- Tu partagerais une conquête ? Voilà qui est intéressant… Que dirais-tu d'essayer sur la prochaine ? s'écria Hypnos d'un air de défi, en donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur le torse de son frère.

Thanatos, se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son jumeau avec une telle intensité que le sourire de ce dernier s'effaça.

- D'accord. Homme ou femme, je t'invite dans mon lit…

Il passa ses doigts sur la joue fraiche de son double, la même expression rêveuse dans les yeux que lorsqu'il regrettait l'absence de soleil alors qu'ils chevauchaient encore.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais te dire non ? murmura le Comte de Dream, interdit par cette caresse.

- Parce qu'on partage tout… et que je suis ton frère… et que tu m'aimes… comme je t'aime…

- Tu as sûrement raison, admit Hypnos. Même Hadès ne peut rivaliser avec toi dans mon cœur.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, Thanatos joignit ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser doux et timide. Hypnos ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant d'éternité comme le plus précieux de tous les trésors du monde.

- Une déclaration d'amour ça se scelle par un baiser, non ? plaisanta gentiment son frère en s'éloignant à peine de son visage.

- Bien sûr… Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes frères, objecta Hypnos sans grande conviction.

- Comment oublier une chose pareille ? Comment oublier que tu détiens ma force ? Comment oublier que sans toi, je ne suis rien ? Comment oublier que tu es celui qui me connait le mieux ? Qui sait si bien tempérer mes ardeurs ? Qui me complète à la perfection ? Comment pourrai-je oublier tout ça ? Si tu te coupes, je saigne. Si tu es triste, je pleure…

Le Comte de Dream avait du mal à saisir les paroles de son frère. Il comprenait les mots, mais pas leur sens profond. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas interpréter la lueur qu'il voyait briller intensément dans ses yeux. Il avait peur de se tromper et d'être affreusement déçu. Pourtant, c'était bien là, au fond de ces prunelles d'argent, scintillantes comme des étoiles. Il posa sa joue sur le torse de son frère qui s'était rallongé. Thanatos n'attendait pas de réponse aussi sourit-il lorsqu'il sentit le poids sur sa poitrine : _"Tu y viendras, Hypnos. Tu l'admettras et alors nous partagerons vraiment tout…"_

Une bourrasque de vent plus frais leur fit lever la tête simultanément. Le ciel était toujours aussi plombé. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il fallait songer à rentrer au Palais. Sans un mot, ils ramassèrent leurs capes et s'enveloppèrent dedans avant de remonter à cheval. Le chemin jusqu'à Giudecca se fit en silence.

A peine avaient-ils franchi les portes du Palais qu'un serviteur vint les avertir que le Roi les attendait dans son bureau où ils se rendirent sans perdre de temps.

- Ah ! Entrez ! Asseyez-vous ! J'ai besoin de vos avis sur quelques détails.

Les deux hommes prirent place dans les fauteuils face au bureau royal comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Aussitôt, le Roi leur tendit des rapports qu'ils parcoururent avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Tout cela me semble excellent, s'exclama Hypnos. Je vais voir avec Minos comment nous allons pouvoir renforcer la sécurité des colonies tout en leur fournissant la main d'œuvre dont ils ont besoin.

- Thanatos ? Ton avis ? s'enquit Hadès en se tournant vers son Conseiller.

- Tu me connais, Majesté, je suis de nature plutôt emportée. J'ai tendance à foncer d'abord et à réfléchir après. Mais là, je vais faire tout le contraire. Rhadamanthe ne t'a rien dit au sujet des rapports qu'il a reçus ?

- A quels propos ?

- Il semble qu'aux alentours des colonies du Sanctuaire, des hommes soient venus traîner et poser des questions. Il ne m'en a informé qu'hier et je pensais qu'il t'avait prévenu.

- Non. Je dois le voir après notre entrevue. Je vais lui demander de venir. Markino ?

- Sire ? fit le Chambellan quelques instants après, en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Fais envoyer chercher le Duc de Wyvern. C'est urgent ! Poursuis donc Thanatos.

- Eh bien à cause de ces rapports, j'aurais tendance à conseiller la prudence. La plupart de ces étrangers ont été éliminés, mais au moins un a réussi à repartir sans être inquiété.

- Peut-être parce qu'il ne représentait vraiment aucun danger, hasarda son frère.

- Hypnos, les ordres étaient d'éliminer toutes sources susceptibles d'informer Egide de notre présence sans distinction.

- Thanatos a raison, confirma Hadès. Voilà un manquement qui pourrait nous coûter cher. Mais je ne vais pas punir tout un bataillon pour ça.

- Je suis assez d'accord pour que Minos et Hypnos renforcent les colonies avec des troupes, mais surtout, il faut qu'elles ressemblent un peu plus à des villageois. Nous devons construire des maisons et faire acheminer du bétail. Les travaux de printemps arrivent à grands pas et nous devons continuer à protéger les fermiers.

- Soit. Je suis d'accord. Hypnos ?

- Moi de même. Je vais voir avec Minos comment nous pouvons organiser tout ça.

- Mais que fait Rhadamanthe ? s'impatienta le Roi quand Markino entra dans le bureau.

- Sire, il a été appelé à l'entrée du Palais. Il semble qu'une jeune Dame souhaite rencontrer le Seigneur Queen.

- Va le chercher ! cria le Roi.

Hadès bondit de son fauteuil, ordonnant aux jumeaux de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le château en courant, descendant les marches des escaliers quatre par quatre, manquant de se rompre le cou à chaque saut. Ils débouchèrent dans l'immense hall d'accueil essoufflés et surexcités. De loin, le Roi reconnut la silhouette du Duc qui semblait discuter avec une jeune femme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Queen qui termina sa course dans les bras de son Roi.

- Il semble que notre invitée soit là, chuchota Hadès dans un murmure essoufflé. Rhadamanthe s'en occupe, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement du menton vers l'entrée.

Les quatre hommes restèrent dans l'ombre d'une colonne alors que le Duc passait devant eux, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard complice assorti d'un imperceptible sourire en coin. Trottinant derrière lui pour ne pas se faire distancer, une jeune femme chaudement vêtue d'une tenue de voyage poussiéreuse et humide, le suivait. Il la fit entrer dans une pièce et referma la porte.

- Mission accomplie, Majesté ! sourit-il en rejoignant les quatre hommes qui trépignaient d'impatience.

- C'est elle ? s'enquit Queen, comme s'il était soulagé d'avoir réussi, comme s'il avait douté de la force de son pouvoir, de ses compétences.

- En chair et en os ! Pour l'instant, je l'ai confié à une servante. Elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Elle ne voudra pas dormir avant de m'avoir vu, déclara le Magicien.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda le Roi.

- Parce qu'elle se croit menacée et qu'elle pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir la protéger. Après seulement, elle acceptera de se reposer.

- Queen, tu m'impressionnes ! le félicita Thanatos en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Mon cher Duc, sourit le Magicien en le prenant par le bras pour repartir en direction des escaliers qui menaient aux étages, tu devras l'amener dans mon donjon. J'y vais de ce pas. Majesté, veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

- Comment peux-tu me poser la question ! Hypnos, Thanatos, vous vous chargez de ce dont on a parlé !

- A tes ordres ! répondit Hypnos en entraînant son frère à sa suite.

- Allons dans ton antre !

- Pourquoi appelles-tu ainsi mon lieu de travail ?

- Parce que c'est encore plus inaccessible que la prison du Tartare ! s'esclaffa le Roi. Tes espions devront être remerciés et récompensés, poursuivit-il à l'attention du Duc. Ils ont fait de l'excellent travail.

- Je le leur ai déjà dit. Ils viendront nous faire un rapport complet dès qu'ils seront un peu reposés. Je vous rejoins avec elle dans quelques instants.

Hadès et Queen gagnèrent le donjon du Magicien aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Le Roi n'entrait que très rarement dans ce lieu. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'était pas sombre et poussiéreux. Deux larges fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du jour. Une porte en bois donnait sur une petite terrasse qui conduisait au pigeonnier. Une grande cheminée occupait un mur tandis que les deux autres étaient couverts d'étagères pleines de parchemins et de grimoires. Au centre de la pièce, disposés sur une longue table, il y avait des flacons contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs. Contre le mur, derrière, une multitude de petits tiroirs constituaient une sorte d'armoire.

- Que contiennent-ils ? demanda le Roi, qui ressemblait à un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir sa première épée en bois.

- Des herbes, des œufs de crapauds, des griffes de chauve-souris, toutes sortent de choses qui me servent à préparer mes potions.

Queen disposa deux fauteuils devant la cheminée tout en répondant aux questions du Roi. Il avait mis de l'eau à chauffer et s'affairait à la mise au point d'un breuvage qu'il administrerait à Freya pour qu'elle ne leur saute pas à la gorge lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité. Il en profita pour voir si certaines potions étaient prêtes et les transvasa dans de petits flacons qu'il rangea soigneusement dans un meuble fermé à clé.

- Il y a de violents poisons là-dedans, répondit Queen au regard interrogateur d'Hadès. Tu n'auras qu'à rester dans le cabinet de toilette pendant mon entrevue. Je te ferai signe lorsque tu pourras venir.

- Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux ne pas effrayer cette Damoiselle. Je vais récompenser Zelos et Pandore, mais… toi aussi tu mérites toute ma reconnaissance, murmura Hadès en s'approchant de son Magicien, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

- Hmm… Et à quoi penses-tu ? répliqua Queen, sur le même ton.

- Je vais te faire passer la nuit la plus exceptionnelle que tu n'aies jamais connue… fit Hadès avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Nul doute que cette fameuse nuit promise aurait commencé immédiatement s'ils n'avaient pas entendu des pas dans l'escalier. Le Roi se glissa dans le cabinet de toilette et Queen ouvrit la porte. Rhadamanthe se décala pour laisser Freya passer.

- Soyez la bienvenue, ma Dame. Je suis Queen, Marquis d'Alraune et Magicien du Roi.

- Dame Freya de Megrez. Je suis soulagée de vous rencontrer enfin.

- Venez donc vous asseoir. Vous allez me raconter ce qui vous a poussé à entreprendre un si long et si périlleux voyage uniquement pour me rencontrer, d'après ce que m'a dit le Duc de Wyvern.

- Merci, Seigneur Queen, le remercia-t-elle en acceptant la tasse d'infusion qu'il lui tendait.

Elle y trempa les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, enfin en sécurité. Les deux hommes l'observait, attendant qu'elle ait fini le breuvage, ce qu'elle semblait vouloir faire avant de fournir une quelconque explication.

- Un grand danger me menace et je sais que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me protéger avec un sortilège.

- J'ai bien peur ma Dame que vous ne fassiez fausse route.

- Comment cela ?

- Permettez que je vous ôte ce bracelet ? fit Queen en lui prenant doucement le poignet alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir les effets de la potion.

- Le ferm… fermoir est bloqué… balbutia-t-elle alors que sa vue se brouillait.

- Voyons voir ça… _Srel im amtulis ya conscanium _(9)

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et le bracelet s'ouvrit. Freya écarquilla les yeux, son regard à allant du Magicien au bijou.

- Comment…

- La Magie, ma chère. Vous ne devriez pas tarder à recouvrer vos esprits.

- Je ne… je ne comprends pas…

- Vous aurez toutes les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez, un peu de patience…

Ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait dans sa conscience. Sa crainte de ce danger imaginaire disparut, elle réalisa à quoi elle s'était exposée durant ce voyage alors que son frère, sa Reine, la croyaient chez elle, auprès de son père. Mais comment avait-elle pu imaginer une absurdité pareille ? Pourquoi s'était-elle crue menacée et s'était-elle persuadée que seul ce Magicien pouvait la protéger ?

- Tout simplement parce que ce bracelet était ensorcelé, lui expliqua Queen. C'est lui qui vous a fait imaginer tout cela et pousser jusqu'ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle, blême et au bord du malaise.

- Parce que je le lui ai demandé, fit une voix derrière elle.

Freya se retourna et vit un homme entièrement vêtu de noir qui semblait directement sorti de l'enfer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici ! cria-t-elle de plus en plus terrifiée.

- Je suis le Roi Hadès. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide, termina-t-il avec un sourire malsain qui ne trompa pas la jeune femme.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Vous m'amenez ici contre mon gré et vous voudriez que je vous aide à je ne sais quoi ?

- J'ai deux témoins qui jureront que c'est vous qui les avez pressé pour arriver ici le plus vite possible.

- Mais c'est à cause de votre bracelet…

- Quel bracelet ? demanda Queen qui fit disparaître l'objet en claquant des doigts sous les yeux éberlués des trois autres.

Car, il faut bien le dire, jamais le Magicien ne faisait étalage de sa science devant témoins. Pour la première fois, Hadès et Rhadamanthe prenaient pleinement la mesure de l'étendue des pouvoirs de Queen. Quant à la pauvre Freya, son esprit aurait irrémédiablement sombré dans la folie, si d'un geste vif de la main devant ses yeux, le Magicien ne l'avait pas endormie. Seul le sommeil lui permettrait d'assimiler tous ces évènements. A son réveil, elle serait plus lucide…

- N'aurait-on pu la maintenir sous l'emprise du sort ? demanda le Roi, qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir une hystérique folle de rage lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

- L'utilisation de la Magie demande une grande prudence. Elle est sous son emprise depuis plusieurs semaines et j'ignore quels pourraient être les effets sur son esprit. Ne prenons aucun risque. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était un monstre dangereux. Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme terrifiée

- Bien, fit Hadès, satisfait de cette explication. Maintenant, il faut nous occuper de l'autre...

A suivre…

Le prochain chapitre vous emmènera à nouveau dans le Royaume des Océans. J'espère que vous avez aimé...

* * *

><p>Pandore regarde une vue semblable à celle-ci. Un fjord sous la neige.<p>

(1) Photo : Lindos. Ville de l'ile de Rhodes où les Doriens avaient construit un sanctuaire à Athéna.

(2) Tégée. Autre ville où était rendu un culte à Athéna dans un sanctuaire également.

(3) Par monde, j'entends bien sûr le continent sur lequel se trouvent les Quatre Royaumes.

(4) Photo : J'ai choisi de changer le motif de l'ours par celui de fleurs stylisées. Mais il me fallait avant tout un bracelet qui se ferme.

(5) Que la magie agisse.

(6) Photo : Le baudrier est une sorte de ceinture sur laquelle vient se fixer le fourreau d'une épée ou d'une ou plusieurs dagues. Certains se portent sur le côté, attaché autour de la taille, d'autre en bandoulière sur le flanc ou bien dans une position dorsale.

(7) Photo : Il s'agit d'une capture d'écran du film "Le Seigneur des Anneaux – La Communauté de l'Anneau" Ce sont les ruines de la forteresse d'Amon Sûl (Colline du Vent en sindarin dans l'œuvre de Tolkien) dans les Monts Venteux. C'est là où Frodon est blessé par un Nazgûl avant qu'Arwen ne l'emporte à Fondcombe. C'est à cela que ressemble les ruines que voient les trois voyageurs.

(8) Nyx (la Nuit) et Erèbe (les Ténèbres) sont la mère et le père d'Hypnos et Thanatos selon la mythologie grecque. Elée est une ville grecque près du golf de Salerne où Thanatos faisait l'objet d'un culte.

(9) Que le sortilège se brise !

22


	10. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créature surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ?

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. HxF, HxH explicite.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny<strong>** : **Je suis ravie de voir que tu restes fidèle à L4R. Je suis contente de constater que tu aimes ce que je fais des personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Shiryu**** : **Ta fidélité à L4R me fait très plaisir. Comme tu le liras à la fin de celui-ci, le prochain chapitre t'entrainera au Royaume du Sanctuaire. C'est très bien que tu puisses désormais reconnaitre les personnages. C'est quand même bien pratique, non ? ^^ Quant à The Lost Canvas, les avis sont partagés. On aime ou on n'aime pas. Moi j'aime bien. Et pour ce qui est de Shunrei… chut… Je ne spoile pas. Et la plupart des personnages apparaitront, même si ce n'est qu'un court instant.

**Coriolys San**** : **Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours L4R. Oui, les choses commencent à prendre forme. Les descriptions ne sont pas faciles à rendre ni trop lourdes, ni pas assez claires. Si tu penses que j'y suis parvenue, tu m'en vois ravie. Là encore j'espère que les musiques sur Antarès te plairont ainsi qu'à toutes celles et ceux qui liront cette histoire sur mon site.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de février, Palais de Corail, Royaume des Océans… **

Le Général SeaDragon avait trop remis l'entrevue qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec le Marquis de Lyumnades. Il n'appréciait pas cet homme et se satisfaisait de ne le côtoyer qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Pourtant, le travail du Marquis était indispensable, voir même vital au Royaume. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en marchant dans le couloir, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait se défaire d'une méfiance instinctive à l'égard de cet homme. Peut-être était-il temps de percer l'abcès ? Il ne supportait plus cette suspicion. Kanon frappa à la porte du bureau. Il n'entendit aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre soudainement, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Kanon ? Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Kassa sans le laisser passer.

- Souhaites-tu que nous en parlions dans le couloir ?

- Tout dépend du sujet de la discussion… rétorqua le Ministre du Renseignement en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

- Lorsque l'on vient te voir, c'est bien souvent pour parler de ton activité. Si elle n'est un secret pour personne, la façon dont tu t'y prends et sur qui tu exerces tes talents restent cependant confidentiels, non ? A moins que tu n'aies changé tes méthodes ?

- Entre, finit par accepter le Marquis.

Kanon pénétrait dans ce bureau pour la première fois. Toutes les entrevues qu'il avait pu avoir avec son pair s'étaient toujours déroulées chez lui ou dans un salon du Palais. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que cet homme puisse être sensible à l'art. Sur l'un des murs, au-dessus d'une commode, était accrochée une tapisserie représentant un château en haut d'une falaise battue par d'énormes vagues et au premier plan, sur une plage on voyait l'épave d'un navire de guerre. Il y avait plusieurs morceaux de coraux de différentes tailles et aux multiples couleurs sur des étagères. Les fenêtres étaient garnies de tentures bleues mer et au-dessus de son lit que le Général aperçut dans la chambre par la porte entrouverte, une autre tapisserie représentait les armoiries de la famille de Lyumnades aux côtés de celle de la famille Royale. Il régnait une grande sérénité en ce lieu qui, incompréhensiblement, rassura et apaisa Kanon.

- Une coupe de vin ? proposa Kassa tout en se servant.

- Non, merci. Je voudrais savoir si tu as des nouvelles de tes hommes à Giudecca ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu leur as envoyé un message, et je me demandais si tu avais eu un retour.

- Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Tu es juste venu pour ça ?

- Non, admit le Général, je voulais connaître les détails de ce que tu sais sur Asgard et Giudecca.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête de toujours poser cette question ! C'est agaçant ! Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! Je suis le Général en chef des Marinas dont tu fais partie. Ce qui fait de moi ton supérieur. Alors j'aimerais bien que tu répondes à mes questions sans que j'aie à t'arracher les mots de la bouche !

- Très bien ! Du calme ! Je voulais te tester… savoir combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de t'énerver.

- Et à quoi cela te sert-il ?

- A savoir que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de patient.

- Je n'ai aucune patience quand les intérêts du Royaume sont en jeu !

- Tu m'intrigues…

Kanon prit le temps de s'asseoir confortablement avant de revenir à son interlocuteur. Par les Dieux ! Que cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un fantôme. Qui pouvait apparaître et disparaître à volonté. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi fuyant, d'aussi difficile à cerner et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, le physique de Kassa n'avait strictement rien de remarquable. Un homme banal somme toute, capable de passer inaperçu dans une foule.

- Depuis que le Roi nous a annoncé le prochain mariage de Julian avec la Princesse Saori, les enjeux ont changé. Le Sanctuaire va passer du statut d'ennemi héréditaire à celui d'allié inconditionnel.

- C'est étrange comme les choses peuvent évoluer si radicalement en si peu de temps, observa Kassa d'un ton badin, en sirotant son verre de vin.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Te serait-il possible maintenant de faire surveiller Egide ?

- J'ai toujours pu. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour des raisons de discrétion. Je savais qu'il y avait chez nous des espions de Mitsumasa et je ne voulais pas qu'en… représailles on va dire, il trouve les nôtres chez lui. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré passer par Asgard.

- C'est astucieux, je le reconnais. Mais ces espions, tu les as laissé agir librement sur notre territoire ?

- Avec l'accord du Roi. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu rapporter, ce ne sont que des rumeurs invérifiables dont je suis à l'origine, pour la plupart. Mes hommes par contre, nous ont bien transmis des informations sûres. Ils sont beaucoup plus doués. Peut-être même sont-ils les plus doués que je connaisse.

- As-tu des espions aux Ténèbres ?

- Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit au Conseil, il n'est pas facile d'entrer à Giudecca. Mes informateurs n'ont jamais réussi à passer la première cour de la forteresse. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. L'homme qui est chargé du même ministère que moi est particulièrement redoutable.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le Duc Rhadamanthe de Wyvern. Il y a quelques semaines, il a formé des groupes qui sont partis au Nord et à l'Est de leur Royaume. Mes hommes ont tenté de les suivre mais en vain. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ou pourquoi. Quand ils sont revenus, même chose. Aucun n'a lâché le moindre mot sur leur déplacement.

- Même en buvant quelques verres ? sourit Kanon.

- Ils ne boivent pas. Pas même de la bière. Je ne sais pas comment ce Wyvern s'y prend mais ils sont très disciplinés.

- Autant que les tiens…

- Merci. J'ignorais que tu avais une si haute opinion de mes effectifs.

- Kassa, je ne t'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître tes compétences. Je sais ne pas me laisser aveugler par mes sentiments et être objectif.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'apprécies pas ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à me faire une opinion sur toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ton dévouement et ta loyauté sont indiscutables. Et tu l'as prouvé. Ce que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi. Personne ne sait rien de toi, à part le Roi, sûrement. Et ça, vois-tu c'est perturbant. J'ai besoin de connaître mes hommes pour les utiliser au mieux de leurs capacités pour le bien du Royaume.

- Je ne rends de comptes qu'à Poséidon. De ce fait, j'échappe à ton commandement. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas le monstre que tu penses.

- Comment puis-je en être sûr ? Tu ne parles jamais de toi, tu ne te mêles jamais à nous lors d'un repas amical. On ne te voit qu'aux Conseils. Je ne sais même pas si tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes, alors que c'est une chose que je connais chez tous les autres ! finit par dire Kanon en souriant.

- J'aime les deux, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Comment es-tu devenu Ministre des Renseignements ?

- Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! J'en ai assez de me méfier de toi. Surtout que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, ton travail est exemplaire mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

- C'est tout à ton honneur de faire le premier pas. D'autres auraient tenté d'obtenir ce genre d'informations par des moyens détournés. Mais je m'en serais rapidement aperçu.

- Qu'est-ce à dire ? Que tu nous espionnes nous aussi ?

Kassa ne répondit pas et eu un sourire énigmatique qui fit frissonner le Général.

- Rien de ce qui se passe dans ce Palais ne m'échappe. Je suis au courant de tout.

- Tiens donc… Prouve-le-moi !

- La veille de partir pour Lycos, tu as passé la nuit avec Io !

Kanon écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans les couloirs. A l'allée comme au retour. Alors comment Kassa pouvait-il être au courant ?

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Ne me demande pas de te dévoiler mes secrets, je ne le ferai pas.

- Tu as agi sur ordre du Roi ?

- Non. Mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu démanteler le réseau d'espionnage des Amazones. L'un des nôtres avait une maitresse alors je me suis renseigné sur elle. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. Si je n'avais pas installé mon propre réseau de surveillance, jamais je ne m'en serais aperçu, ni même douté. C'était une espionne d'Antiope. Son but était d'arriver à approcher le Roi ou ses ministres pour obtenir des informations de première main avec la certitude qu'elles soient exactes. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit impossible de pénétrer le Palais d'Ebène ?

- Vu sous cet angle, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir.

- En fait ce n'est pas tant vous que j'espionne que ceux qui gravitent autour de vous. Ton écuyer, Ethain, a fait l'objet d'une enquête de ma part et je te rassure, il est blanc comme neige. Enfin plus tout à fait depuis qu'il a passé une nuit dans les bras d'une jeune marchande, sourit Kassa.

- Tu sais ça aussi ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu été nommé Ministre ?

Kassa posa sur le Général un regard insondable. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Une fois encore, Kanon eut l'impression qu'il allait se volatiliser sous ses yeux.

- Dès mon plus jeune âge, mon père m'a formé à ce… métier. J'ai reçu une éducation stricte et des plus variée. Un jour, je devais avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, il m'a confié ma première mission. Je devais lui faire un rapport sur les activités de chaque Ministre durant une journée. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'il allait faire la même chose de son côté pour voir si j'allais tout remarquer. Et j'ai accompli ma mission. J'ai passé ce test haut la main. Il en a parlé au Roi, mais je n'en ai pas su d'avantage. Il y a cinq ans, tu dois te souvenir de la bataille du Main Bread Winner, Poséidon avait enrôlé tous ses hommes. Mon père est parti se battre. Il s'est fait tuer. Quelques temps plus tard, le Roi m'a nommé Ministre des Renseignements à sa place, tout simplement.

- Il avait préparé le terrain pour toi…

- On peut dire ça…

- Mais… quel âge avais-tu ?

- Vingt-quatre ans.

- Le Roi devait avoir confiance en tes capacités pour te nommer si jeune.

- Chacun de nous était jeune et sans expérience quand nous avons dû reprendre un Ministère. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, Kanon. Le Royaume devait continuer à fonctionner. Nous avons appris au fur et à mesure.

- Et ta mère ?

- Décédée, il y a dix ans d'une pneumonie.

- Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'elle était encore en vie.

- Ce n'est rien…, répondit le Marquis en détournant le regard.

- J'aimerais que tu mettes l'accent sur Giudecca, enchaina le Général, gêné de sa maladresse. Il faut absolument qu'on en sache plus. Hadès est-il dangereux pour nous ou pas ?

- Je m'en occupe, compte sur moi.

Kanon sortit après l'avoir remercié. Kassa appela son secrétaire et lui demanda de convoquer deux de ses espions. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme et un homme entraient dans le bureau de leur Général et s'assirent sur les sièges qu'il leur indiqua.

* * *

><p>La journée était froide mais ensoleillée. Bien à l'abri au pied de certains arbustes ou au creux de quelques pierres, les premiers crocus et perce-neiges avaient montré le bout de leurs coroles bleues et blanches(1). Les températures étaient relativement douces en bord de mer et il ne neigeait que rarement. Alors ces jolies fleurs ouvraient leurs boutons et formaient des taches de couleurs un peu partout sur les plaines et les prairies. Un cavalier empruntait le chemin étroit qui menait à la plage. Enveloppée dans un chaud manteau de laine, la jeune femme avait ôté sa capuche et ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient au vent. La jument baie, répondant au joli nom de Doris(2), avançait d'un pas sûr sur le chemin pierreux. Arrivée sur le sable de la plage qui bordait le bas des falaises, Thétis éperonna sa monture qui s'élança au triple galop. Penchée sur l'encolure, la jeune femme l'encourageait de la voix à aller toujours plus vite. Elle se laissa bercer par le martèlement des sabots étouffé par le sable gris et humide. Le vent frais lui cinglait le visage et faisait pleurer ses beaux yeux. Elle était heureuse.<p>

Au loin, elle vit se profiler la silhouette d'un cavalier. Elle ralentit l'allure et le rejoignit en souriant. Il la regarda avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans le seul œil qui lui restait, l'autre ayant été emporté par un soldat du Sanctuaire. Une vilaine balafre le défigurait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Bonjour Seigneur Isaak, fit la jeune femme en s'approchant encore jusqu'à coller les flancs de leurs chevaux l'un contre l'autre.

Pour toute réponse, il attrapa vivement sa nuque et colla ses lèvres au siennes. Elle répondit au baiser sauvage.

- Viens… lui souffla-t-il.

Il talonna son cheval et se dirigea vers la falaise. L'entrée d'une caverne se dessina où les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent. Après avoir attaché leurs chevaux à un vieux tronc d'arbre certainement apporté là par une tempête, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la roche. Le boyau qu'ils longeaient bifurqua sur la gauche et s'ouvrit sur une petite salle ou brulait un feu, seule source de lumière dans ce lieu. Au sol étaient étalées des fourrures de phoques sur lesquelles un panier était posé.

- Tu as soif ? demanda Isaak en l'ouvrant pour en sortir deux coupes en argent et une bouteille de vin.

- Oui, merci.

- Assied-toi. Ton frère sait-il que tu es là ?

- Sorrento sait que je viens tous les jours faire du cheval sur la plage…

Installés sur les fourrures, ils sirotèrent leur boisson en silence sans se lâcher des yeux.

- Nous devrions lui parler, non ? dit le jeune Baron en enlevant sa cape.

- Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose, mais il doit attendre que tu fasses le premier pas.

- Et que je lui demande officiellement la permission de te faire la cour.

- C'est ça… Si tu lui demandes directement ma main, il va comprendre que nous nous voyons en secret depuis longtemps…

- … et il pourrait se braquer…

- Exactement…

- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'ai hâte d'être ta femme…

Disant cela, elle s'approcha et embrassa son prétendant avec douceur.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ? reprit-elle en se levant pour faire le tour du feu.

- Dans quelques jours…

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi… mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir attendre pour te l'offrir…

- Je suis impatient de savoir de quoi il s'agit…

Thétis s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme, sur les fourrures et passa une main tendre sur sa joue. D'un geste empreint d'une grâce infinie, elle dénuda son épaule, puis l'autre. Isaak déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait soudain la bouche sèche. La robe de laine glissa jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant un buste parfait. Le Marquis sentit le désir lui tordre violemment le ventre. Son œil unique caressait amoureusement la moindre courbe.

- Je veux être à toi, murmura-t-elle, je veux être ta femme…

- Thétis…, souffla-t-il.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva emprisonné entre deux bras fins mais forts, allongé sur un corps qu'il désirait plus que tout. Il se redressa un instant pour ôter son pourpoint et sa chemise. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres de Thétis lorsqu'elle sentit la peau brulante de son promis contre la sienne. Elle commençait à entrevoir les délices dont elle avait souvent entendus parler par ses servantes. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer que cela pouvait être aussi intense, aussi fort.

Les mains et les lèvres d'Isaak parcouraient avec une lenteur respectueuse ce corps offert et dont il avait tant rêvé. Même si la jeune femme était consentante, il savait qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui allait suivre. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme, mais le savoir et le vivre étaient deux choses bien différentes. Alors, malgré le désir qui lui raidissait les reins, il s'appliqua à lui faire découvrir les joies du corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin, à l'accueillir.

Elle cria sous l'intrusion douloureuse, mais très vite, le plaisir lui fit tout oublier. Elle serra Isaak contre elle, enroula instinctivement ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Elle s'offrait complètement, avec l'abandon total que seul l'amour peut inspirer.

Le cœur du jeune Baron cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Dans la chaleur de ce ventre, il crut se perdre mille fois. Il usa de toute son expérience dans ce domaine pour donner du plaisir à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Les cris qu'elle poussait étaient une véritable torture pour lui. Douce, certes, mais ô combien usante pour sa résistance. Lui aussi finit par gémir dans le creux chaud de son cou. Il la sentit se tendre comme un arc lorsque le plaisir ultime la foudroya, alors il se laissa lui aussi aller à l'éprouver.

Ils restèrent longtemps blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à regarder les flammes danser sur les buches, au milieu du cercle de pierre du foyer, savourant le bien-être qui berçait leurs corps et leurs esprits.

- Thétis ?

- Hmm…

- Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je veux t'épouser.

- Moi aussi je veux qu'on se marie, mon amour, mais tu connais mon frère. Il est très conservateur. Tu devras d'abord me courtiser.

- Et pendant combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que tes sentiments envers moi sont bien sincères.

- Nous en sommes donc réduits à nous voir en cachette en attendant que Sorrento me fasse confiance pour assurer ton bonheur.

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Thétis, je t'aime, déclara-t-il en se redressant pour la regarder. Je suis sûr de mes sentiments pour toi. Pourquoi dois-je attendre pour te faire Baronne ? fit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. Malheureusement, Sorrento est très attaché aux traditions.

- Pour notre plus grand malheur…

Les deux jeunes gens se rhabillèrent car il fallut songer à rentrer. La nuit tombait vite en cette saison et les sentiers qui devaient les reconduire au Palais de Corail ne seraient bientôt plus visibles. Ils se séparèrent sur la plage non sans avoir échangé un baiser fiévreux et empreint d'impatience de se donner encore l'un à l'autre désormais. Ils ne virent pas la silhouette d'un cavalier qui les observait, au sommet de la falaise…

* * *

><p>Le Roi Poséidon revenait de la crypte funéraire de la famille Royale(3). Il était resté longtemps à l'intérieur. Entièrement construite en corail blanc, il resta à regarder les six colonnes cannelées qui supportaient le fronton triangulaire sans vraiment les voir avant de faire demi-tour. Comme à chaque fois, son pas était lourd, ses épaules voutées. Son regard d'ordinaire vif et brillant était terne, éteint. Une fois par mois, il allait se recueillir dans le tombeau de son épouse. La Reine Amphitrite avait été pour lui, une femme hors du commun. Fille d'un riche commerçant, il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Mais il était destiné à épouser une Princesse et son père s'était radicalement opposé à cette union. Mais il mourut prématurément et une fois sur le trône, Poséidon put se marier avec Amphitrite. Elle avait dirigé le Palais de Corail d'une main de fer et les habitudes prises par les serviteurs étaient toujours respectées. Elle avait assisté aux Conseils Royaux et Poséidon lui demandait souvent son avis. Si au début cela avait surpris, voir même choqué ses ministres, il s'avéra que son point de vue, purement féminin, n'était pas dénué d'intérêt, ni même de bon sens.<p>

Ce furent les plus belles années de sa vie, malgré la guerre qui faisait toujours rage. Puis elle lui donna Julian. Et son bonheur fut complet. Son décès, suite à un accident de cheval, l'avait laissé meurtri. Le Prince n'avait que huit ans quand survint le drame. Une intensification des combats le tint éloigné de son fils et de son éducation qu'il laissa aux précepteurs et maîtres d'armes. Le jeune homme comprit bien vite qu'il pouvait plus ou moins en faire à sa guise, étant donné que tout le monde, ou presque, obéissait au Prince héritier.

Aujourd'hui, cet espoir de paix entre les Océans et le Sanctuaire allait lui donner la possibilité de renouer avec son fils des liens qui n'auraient jamais dû être négligés. L'arrivée de Kanon, sa fermeté, sa sévérité parfois avaient plus d'une fois recadré Julian, lorsque celui-ci dépassait les bornes. Et maintenant, c'était à lui de reprendre en main son fils, son seul et unique enfant, celui que lui avait donné son épouse adorée. En lui, il retrouvait la beauté de sa mère, son emportement également, sa fougue, mais aussi sa douceur. La guerre avait privé Julian de son père depuis bien trop longtemps.

Cette résolution fut comme un baume sur son cœur broyé. Poséidon redressa les épaules et parcourut, d'un pas plus assuré, la fin du sentier qui le ramenait au Palais. En pénétrant dans son bureau, il demanda à son Chambellan d'aller chercher son fils.

* * *

><p>Julian menait un train d'enfer, suivit de près par Yadav(4) le fils du Baron de Chrysaor. Les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient bien et l'on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Partis pour faire une promenade à cheval, les voilà en train de se défier pour savoir lequel des deux arriverait le premier aux écuries. L'Akhal-Teke(5) du Prince était indéniablement plus rapide que l'Andalou de son ami, mais pas de beaucoup. Julian ne cessait de se retourner. Il entendait le galop du pur-sang derrière lui. Il se coucha sur l'encolure et éperonna les flancs de l'animal qui accéléra.<p>

Ils franchirent la herse des remparts dans un tonnerre de sabots et ne s'arrêtèrent que dans la cour de l'écurie où deux jeunes palefreniers prirent les chevaux en charge pour les mener à leur stalle.

- Ah ! J'ai encore gagné ! s'écria Julian en narguant son ami.

- Décidément, ton cheval est imbattable !

- Non ! Son cavalier est excellent ! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! fanfaronna le Prince.

- En tout cas, personne n'a encore pu battre le pur-sang Arabe(6) du Seigneur Kanon ! Même le tien !

- Tinos(7) est encore jeune et manque de musculature. Attend encore deux ans et même Kanon ne verra que son arrière-train !

- De qui verrai-je l'arrière-train ?

La voix grave derrière eux les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec le Général qui avait du mal à ne pas rire.

- Je disais à Yadav que…

- J'ai entendu… On en reparlera dans deux ans ! Vous êtes-vous inscrit à la course des Trois Rivières ?

- Si tu y participes, ça ne sert à rien ! bougonna le Prince. Tu vas encore gagner !

- Sont-ce là des paroles dignes d'un futur Roi ? Où est ta combativité ? Ton courage ? Si tu en a assez de me voir remporter la course, tu dois y venir et faire de ton mieux pour me battre !

- C'est ce que me dit mon père, fit Yadav en bombant le torse. Et puis, un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un sera plus rapide que vous.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute ! sourit Kanon en reportant son regard sur Julian. Ton père t'attend dans son bureau. J'ai croisé Orion qui te cherchait.

- J'y vais. Ah oui, pourrais-tu me rejoindre chez moi un peu plus tard ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Mais je viendrai dès mon retour.

Le Général et Yadav regardèrent le Prince s'éloigner. Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'ami de son père et l'observa. Cet homme l'impressionnait par son charisme.

- Comment faites-vous pour gagner cette course depuis cinq ans maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'écurie.

- Tu veux connaître mon secret ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'en ai un ?

- Je ne sais pas… Dites toujours…

- Il n'y a aucun secret, Yadav. Je connais mon cheval, je sais ce qu'il peut endurer. Le reste est question de tactique, de stratégie. Savoir sur quelle partie du parcours il faut accélérer ou maintenir l'allure.

- Que me conseilleriez-vous ?

- Tu connais le tracé de la course. Arpente-le, étudie-le. Définis ta propre tactique, réfléchis, établis une stratégie de course. A l'arrivée tu constateras si elle a été efficace ou pas. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu en changeras à la prochaine.

- Ça parait simple à vous entendre…

- Parce que quelque part, ça l'est.

- Mais vous appliquez une méthode que l'on emploie à la guerre, sur un champ de bataille !

- C'est un peu ça…

- Je n'ai jamais combattu…

- Et avec de la chance, ça n'arrivera pas. Demande à ton père de t'aider. Dis-lui aussi que je passerai le voir demain matin ! termina le Général en enfourchant Golden d'un bon puissant.

- Je lui dirai !

Le jeune homme regarda Kanon s'éloigner au galop vers les portes de la Cité, faisant fuir tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le passage de son cheval. Puis il rejoignit le sien. Il avait envie de rester avec lui, de s'en occuper. Il était persuadé qu'en faisant preuve d'affection, l'animal le sentait et qu'il en était reconnaissant.

* * *

><p>Depuis la mort de son père, Kanon avait installé sa mère dans une petite maison, de l'autre côté du lac Patras. Le duché de SeaDragon était situé sur la côte nord-est du Royaume, dans une région dévastée par la guerre. Aussi Kanon avait-il jugé plus prudent de loger sa mère plus près du Palais de Corail où il résidait en permanence. Son château et ses terres étaient complètement à l'abandon et une femme de son âge n'y aurait pas été en sécurité. De plus il était totalement inutile de risquer la vie de quelques personnes pour s'occuper d'elle et de son domaine. Il serait temps de le faire si, un jour, la paix régnait à nouveau. Et peut-être que cela arriverait plus tôt que chacun ne le croyait.<p>

Une servante s'occupait de la Duchesse de SeaDragon, parfaitement consciente de qui était son fils. Aussi prenait-elle bien soin de la vieille femme, ne sachant trop que, quelque part, elle était privilégiée. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être au service d'un ministre, surtout du plus influant en ces périodes de troubles. Aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée d'entendre un galop. Elle posa la marmite sur le feu et jeta un œil par la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Kanon sauter de son cheval.

Machinalement, elle rajusta sa mise et se rendit auprès de Maïa(8), qu'elle regarda avec une certaine tendresse. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à la vieille Duchesse qui lui racontait, parfois, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, comment était son mari, Glaucos(9), lui aussi Général du Roi ou comment, ils avaient recueilli leur fils. Comprenant là qu'elle détenait une information qui valait son pesant d'or, Darina(10) la garda précieusement pour elle. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de la monnayer. Mais jusqu'à présent, la crainte de cet homme puissant, Ministre de son état et surtout Général de Sa majesté avait retenu la jeune femme de parler. Et puis, elle ambitionnait de se faire épouser alors, il valait mieux passer pour quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance.

Mais avec le temps, son attachement à Maïa lui donna mauvaise conscience. On ne pouvait en vouloir à qui que ce soit d'avoir sauvé un enfant d'une mort certaine. Et surtout, à chacune de ses visites, Darina tombait un peu plus sous le charme du Général. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait lui nuire. Elle s'approcha de Maïa et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Votre fils vient d'arriver, lui murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Aussitôt le visage de Maïa reprit vie. Ses prunelles rose foncé s'illuminèrent de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un éclat de joie.

- Je vais l'accueillir, reprit-elle, délaissant la vieille femme.

Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte pour voir Kanon revenir de l'écurie où il avait laissé son cheval. Il leva la tête et lui sourit. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Bonjour Darina !

- Bienvenu chez vous, Seigneur Kanon.

- Comment va ma mère ?

- Elle est un peu agitée ses jours-ci, surtout la nuit. On dirait qu'elle fait des cauchemars.

- Ça ne me surprend guère. Elle a perdu la notion du temps qui passe, mais on dirait qu'elle sait que l'anniversaire du décès de mon père est dans deux jours. Vous reste-t-il de la tisane prescrite par le Seigneur Antée ?

- Oui, un peu. Je lui en donne de temps en temps.

- Vous pouvez lui en donner tous les soirs. Antée m'a dit que cette préparation est totalement inoffensive mais très efficace pour un sommeil paisible.

- Alors il faudrait que vous en rapportiez à votre prochaine visite.

- Je le ferai. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien Seigneur. Merci.

- Je me doute qu'être au service d'une vieille femme ne doit pas être amusant tous les jours, et je vous remercie pour votre dévouement.

- Ce serait mal venu de ma part de me plaindre. Je suis bien payée et le travail n'est pas si pénible, sourit-elle.

- Vous devez vous sentir seule par moment. Votre famille ne vous manque pas ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais je profite de vos visites pour me rendre auprès d'eux.

- Alors ne traînez pas. Je suis là, allez voir les vôtres ! Je m'occupe de ma mère.

- Merci Seigneur. Je serai de retour pour préparer le diner.

Il la regarda grimper les escaliers deux par deux jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait sa chambre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il savait trouver sa mère. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et de ses armes sur l'un des fauteuils et alla vers elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et capta son regard.

- Bonjour mère, murmura-t-il en prenant sa main fine et ridée dans la sienne.

Elle baissa vers lui un regard vide. Elle le voyait, mais semblait ne pas le reconnaître. Puis une lueur apparut.

- Glaucos ?

- Non mère. C'est moi, Kanon, votre fils.

- Mon fils ? Où est Glaucos ? Où est mon époux ? s'agita-t-elle, regardant de partout dans la pièce.

- Je suis navré, père n'est plus là. Il est… il est mort… à la guerre.

- Mort ? Ah oui… je me souviens… Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ?

- Je suis votre fils, Kanon.

- Mon fils ? Je n'ai pas de fils.

- Allons mère, souvenez-vous des promenades à cheval que nous faisions sur la grande plage de notre domaine.

- Oui… Les promenades… vous devez être cet enfant que nous avons trouvé sur la grève et que nous avons adopté et élevé…

Pour une raison obscure, Kanon sut que la Duchesse disait la vérité. Son premier souvenir était le visage de Maia. Il se rappelait des bains de mer. Il savait nager, tout comme monter à cheval. Mais avant ce premier souvenir, rien. A part ce cauchemar où il se noyait et appelait un nom… Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine en proie à une douleur infinie.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon fils… Je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'enfant…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Darina rentra, il faisait presque nuit. Aussitôt, elle alla à la cuisine et suspendit la marmite de soupe au-dessus du feu de la cheminée. Elle fila déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit au salon. Elle le trouva plongé dans le noir. Allumant rapidement quelques chandelles, elle fut surprise de trouver la Duchesse paisiblement endormie sur son fauteuil et le Duc assis devant la fenêtre, sa tête appuyée contre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés. Lui aussi semblait dormir. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Ce regard d'ordinaire si pétillant, si charmeur était débordant de tristesse et de douleur. Elle fronça les sourcils en une question silencieuse, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la formuler à voix haute, elle se retrouva prisonnière de deux bras puissants. Le Duc sanglotait comme un enfant, le visage enfoui dans sa jupe contre son ventre.<p>

- Seigneur Kanon…, murmura-t-elle après quelques instants, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter. Que se passe-t-il ? osa-t-elle enfin demander.

- Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il une voix éteinte, entre deux sanglots.

- Quoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas… Ne restez pas là par terre, vous allez attraper froid. Je vais vous préparer une boisson chaude mais d'abord, aidez-moi à mettre votre mère au lit.

Il obéit sagement et porta la Duchesse jusque dans sa chambre. Darina la prépara rapidement pour la nuit avant de revenir au salon où elle trouva le Général à nouveau assis devant la fenêtre.

- Venez boire ceci, fit-elle en l'aidant à se lever pour le conduire jusqu'au fauteuil

Kanon se laissa faire comme un enfant. Il était anéanti, plus rien n'avait de sens. Sa vie ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade, un mensonge. Il but ce que Darina lui mit dans les mains sans se poser de question. Cela aurait pu être du poison qu'il serait tombé raide mort, sans avoir eu la moindre méfiance.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et compatissante.

- Vous saviez que je ne suis pas leur fils ! assena-t-il, d'une voix grondante.

Il la dévisageait avec un regard plein de souffrance et de colère. D'incompréhension et de révolte. La jeune femme fut émue de voir cet homme si fort aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né. Parce que c'est exactement l'impression qu'elle avait. Alors, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il se laissa aller à ce contact, entourant de ses bras la taille de la servante.

- Elle m'en a parlé, il y a environ deux ans, commença-t-elle. A l'époque elle avait encore de longs moments de lucidité. Elle savait qui j'étais, qui vous étiez, que votre père était mort et les raisons pour lesquelles vous l'aviez installée dans ce petit manoir.

- Que vous a-t-elle raconté ?

- Ils vous ont trouvé sur la plage de votre domaine. Près de vous, il y avait des morceaux d'épave, ils en ont déduit que vous étiez à bord d'un bateau qui avait dû faire naufrage. Vous étiez encore vivant alors ils vous ont ramené chez eux. Vous êtes resté longtemps sans reprendre connaissance, plusieurs jours. Parfois vous deviez rêver, vous n'arrêtiez pas d'appeler quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Euh… Elle m'a dit le nom… Saka je crois…

- Saga ?

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Saga ! Quand vous vous êtes réveillé, vous ne vous souveniez plus de rien. Vous n'aviez qu'une médaille avec votre prénom dessus. Comme ils n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant, ils vous ont gardé et élevé comme si vous aviez été leur fils. Votre mère disait que vous étiez son cadeau des Dieux, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Kanon se redressa légèrement, soudainement conscient de ce que leur position pouvait avoir d'ambigu. Il regarda Darina et eut l'impression de la voir pour la première fois.

- Que pensez-vous de tout cela ?

- Je ne comprends pas votre question.

- Croyez-vous que ce soit la vérité ?

- Je n'ai pas connu votre père, et vous ne ressemblez pas à votre mère.

- Mon père était plus petit que moi, mais plus trapu. Il avait les cheveux noirs et courts et les yeux d'un orange flamboyant comme le soleil couchant. Sa peau était claire alors que la mienne est mate.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune ressemblance avec vos parents. Votre mère a certainement dit la vérité. Cela à l'air de vous mettre mal à l'aise.

- Darina, qui suis-je si je ne suis pas leur fils ? Qui sont mes vrais parents ? Et qui est ce Saga que j'appelle encore aujourd'hui dans mes rêves ?

- Vous faites des cauchemars ?

- Depuis quelques semaines…

- Peut-être que ces révélations vont vous aider à les comprendre. N'avez-vous jamais eu… d'intuitions ? De sensations étranges ?

- Comment cela ?

- Un peu comme si, par moments, vous ne vous sentiez pas à votre place ? Comme si vous vous sentiez étranger au sein de votre famille ?

- Eh bien… j'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé de ressentir quelque chose d'assez similaire, répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Surtout n'allez pas croire que vous n'êtes personne, Seigneur Kanon. Vous êtes Général et Duc de SeaDragon. Si vous ne l'êtes pas par le sang, vous l'êtes par vos actes. Vous méritez vos titres et votre grade. Vous êtes digne de votre père et vous faites honneur à sa mémoire. Où qu'il soit, je sais qu'il est fier de vous.

- Votre admiration me flatte et me touche bien plus que je ne saurais le dire. Ces révélations m'ont beaucoup secoué. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour… accepter.

- Si je puis me permettre…

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne dites rien à personne. Si pour la plupart des gens, cela ne changera rien parce qu'ils vous connaissent et qu'ils vous aiment, pour d'autres, qui auraient moins d'estime pour vous, ça ne ferait qu'apporter de l'eau à leur moulin. Ils seraient trop contents de clamer que vous n'êtes pas un noble, que vous ne méritez pas ce que vous avez. Et cela ne ferait que vous faire souffrir d'avantage.

- Est-ce que cela change quelque chose pour vous ?

- Vous savez bien que non. Je vous connais… Vous êtes un fils aimant et respectueux. Et si vous ne venez pas souvent, c'est parce que les affaires du Royaume requièrent votre présence. Non pas parce que vous n'avez pas envie de venir. Je sais bien que si vous aviez pu, vous auriez installé votre mère au Palais.

- C'est vrai, je le reconnais, sourit le Général. Vous ne me voyez donc pas avec d'autres yeux ?

- Non…

- Ça fait si mal… murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'emplissant à nouveau de larmes.

Darina l'attira à nouveau contre elle. Il se laissa aller dans la chaleur réconfortante de la jeune femme. Ça lui rappelait les tendres étreintes de sa mère lorsqu'il était encore très jeune et son père se moquait gentiment de lui. Sous son oreille, il entendait battre le cœur de Darina un peu vite. Elle devait être émue, elle aussi. En tout cas, il devait s'avouer qu'elle savait garder un secret. Elle était au courant depuis deux ans et n'avait rien dit. Il sentit qu'elle resserrait son étreinte, sa main caressant son épaule. Il se sentait mieux, il était bien là. Darina était douce et intelligente. Compréhensive aussi. Elle sentait bon le chèvrefeuille. Il releva un peu la tête et sa joue reposa tout contre la peau de sa gorge. Il la sentit poser sa tête sur la sienne, comme on le ferait avec un enfant pour le rassurer. A croire que toutes les femmes ont un peu les mêmes gestes lorsqu'il s'agit d'apaiser la peine de quelqu'un, quel que soit son âge. Mais ce qu'il commençait à ressentir n'avait rien d'enfantin.

Il s'écarta légèrement et la regarda. Elle soutint ce regard sans ciller. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle répondit avec cette gentillesse qui la caractérisait. Et les choses allèrent très vite. Les mains d'abord, partirent se perdre sous les habits, cherchant la peau hérissée de frissons. Puis, rapidement, les vêtements girent au sol alors que sur le fauteuil, deux corps s'enlaçaient pour un ballet fiévreux et sensuel. L'impatience de Kanon ne surprit pas Darina qui s'offrit totalement à cet homme qu'elle désirait ardemment. Elle qui rêvait de se faire épouser, se contenterait d'être simplement sa maîtresse s'il lui faisait toujours l'amour ainsi. Elle ne compta plus le nombre de fois ou elle se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir ultime. Il était fort dans ses étreintes, puissant dans ses coups de reins, tendres dans ses caresses, passionné dans ses baisers. Respectueux dans sa façon de la regarder jouir.

Pourquoi avait-il envie de sentir la chaleur d'un corps l'envelopper ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais Darina était là, et visiblement consentante. Il prit tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il se délecta une bonne partie de la nuit de la peau soyeuse de ses cuisses, du velouté de celle de ses seins. Elle avait du savoir-faire et cela lui plut. Et toujours la même douceur dans les gestes et les yeux. Il en avait besoin et elle l'avait compris.

A leur réveil, ils virent qu'ils avaient dormi à même le sol, sur le tapis, leurs vêtements leur servant de couvertures. Darina s'habilla rapidement et s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour leur préparer quelque chose à manger. La Duchesse n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller et il faudrait s'occuper d'elle.

- Tu regrettes ? fit la voix rauque de son amant de la nuit, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de le porte.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ?

Elle se figea un instant, cherchant la réponse à cette question.

- Je crois que… que j'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez lire sur mon visage…

- … ou dans tes yeux. Regarde-moi.

Elle posa le couteau qu'elle utilisait pour trancher la miche de pain et se tourna vers Kanon, puis finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas… enfin… je sais… je vous trouve séduisant et… attirant, mais c'est tout…

- Vraiment ? Moi j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et c'est en grande partie parce que tu t'occupes très bien de ma mère. Mais pas uniquement.

- Ne dites pas de telles choses, protesta-t-elle en se dégageant doucement pour retourner couper le pain.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles te mettent mal à l'aise ?

- Un peu… Ecoutez, ce qui s'est passé, nous le voulions tout le deux. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez m'épouser parce que nous avons fait une bêtise.

- La bêtise est peut-être déjà faite. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pu me retirer à temps à chaque fois.

- Oh… Eh bien… ce n'est pas grave. Si c'est ainsi que ça doit être, alors cela sera. Il reste du rôti d'hier mais il est froid.

- Ce sera parfait. Darina, si tu es enceinte, j'assumerai mes responsabilités.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en le clouant d'un regard furieux.

- Pardon ?

- Vous croyez que j'ai envie qu'on dise de moi que pour me faire épouser, je me suis laissée engrosser volontairement ? Si je suis enceinte, je me débrouillerai. Vous n'aurez pas à endosser ce fardeau.

- Mais il n'est pas question d'endosser quoi que ce soit ! Et avant de tout refuser en bloc, écoute ce que je veux te dire !

Kanon avait haussé le ton pour se faire entendre car le petit bout de femme qu'il avait devant lui était persuadé qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait piégé.

- Si tu es enceinte, je ne t'épouserai pas. J'ai bien compris que tu prendrais cela très mal. Mais par contre, tu ne manqueras de rien et je reconnaîtrai mon enfant. Si comme tu le dis, ce doit être le destin, alors ce sera ainsi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fuir mes responsabilités. Si tel était le cas, je serai un bien piètre Général.

- Oh… fit-elle, penaude. Eh bien… élever un enfant seule n'est pas simple, et si je n'ai pas à me soucier de ses besoins, j'accepte votre proposition. Mais nous mettons peut-être la charrue avant les bœufs. Je ne suis peut-être pas enceinte.

- C'est juste. Mais si c'est le cas, je veux que tu me le dises. Ne t'avise pas de me cacher une telle chose !

- Non ! Je vous en informerai. Repartez-vous aujourd'hui ou bien resterez-vous encore un peu avec votre mère ?

- Je dois repartir. Merci pour le repas.

- Je vous en prie.

- Darina ? l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine.

- Oui ?

- Merci pour ma mère… d'avoir été là pour moi… enfin pour tout.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles vous me payez, quant au reste, nous nous sentions seuls, il ne faut pas chercher d'autre d'explication.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la sentit se pâmer sous son baiser.

- Tu mérites mieux que moi. Tu mérites de trouver un homme qui t'aimeras vraiment, pour toi, pas uniquement pour ce que tu fais pour lui. De mon côté, je ne pourrai pas te donner cela.

- Je sais… Je sais que vous préférez les hommes…

- Comment sais-tu cela ? s'étonna le Général, un sourire en coin.

- Parfois, des marchands ambulants s'arrêtent. Je leur achète des fruits et des légumes. Ils sont informés de ce qui se passe au Palais.

- Et tu crois ces commérages ?

- Eh bien… si je n'avais entendu cela qu'une seule fois, je n'y aurais pas prêté attention. Mais c'est une rumeur qui m'a été rapportée assez souvent. Certaines disent même que vous êtes l'amant du Prince Julian.

- Alors premièrement, saches que je ne suis l'amant de personne et certainement pas du Prince. Et deuxièmement, tu sauras qu'il ne faut accorder aucun crédit à des ragots de basses cours ! Surtout lorsqu'ils sont colportés par des marchands ambulants qui ne s'arrêtent jamais assez longtemps quelque part pour être certains que ce qu'ils entendent est vrai.

- Oh… Veuillez m'excusez si je vous ai manqué de respect.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est rien. Bon, je vais me préparer.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en fut récupérer ses vêtements dans le salon. Il terminait d'attacher son baudrier lorsqu'il entendit sa mère appeler Darina. Il se précipita dans la chambre et trouva la Duchesse assise sur son lit.

- Bonjour mère, fit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle et l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Kanon ? Mon enfant ! Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Comment se porte le Roi ? Et le Prince Julian ? Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ?

Le Duc échangea un regard surpris avec Darina qui venait d'entrer à son tour et qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les tentures.

- Le Roi et le Prince vont bien et Julian va fêter ses vingt-deux ans.

- Déjà ? Comme le temps passe vite. Tu es encore venu en coup de vent et tu t'apprêtes déjà à repartir à ce que je vois.

- Je suis arrivé hier mais… vous dormiez déjà, mentit-il. Et il y a des affaires qui ne peuvent souffrir mon absence plus longtemps.

- Et moi ? Dois-je souffrir l'absence de mon fils ? Kanon, essaie de venir plus souvent. Tu me manques terriblement. Depuis la mort de ton père, je me sens si seule. Non pas que Darina ne soit pas d'excellente compagnie, mais toi ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je comprends, mère. J'essaierai... Je suis navré de vous quitter ainsi, mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Je raccompagne votre fils et je reviens m'occuper de vous, ma Dame.

Elle emboita le pas à Kanon qui descendait les escaliers comme s'il fuyait un monstre.

- Mais comment…, s'étrangla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des moments où elle redevient elle-même. Mais ils sont de plus en plus rares. Peut-être que si vous remontez maintenant, elle ne saura plus qui vous êtes.

- Darina, prends soin d'elle. Elle est la prunelle de mes yeux. Surtout après tout ce que j'ai appris. Et prends soin de toi.

- N'ayez crainte.

Il sortit et gagna l'écurie. Golden hennit doucement en sentant son maître arriver. Kanon le sella rapidement et l'enfourcha. Il s'éloigna au triple galop, le cœur gros, le vent séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues…

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva au Palais de Corail, Kanon alla immédiatement au bureau du Baron de Chrysaor. Une voix l'invita à entrer et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son pair en train de besogner une jolie servante aux jupes relevées jusque sur la tête.<p>

- Assieds-toi ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Kanon, un peu gêné aurait préféré ressortir, mais Krishna l'apostropha.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt !

- J'ai passé la nuit auprès de ma mère. Je viens à peine d'arriver.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ça ne s'arrange pas…

- Aah… Par les Dieux… T'es aussi étroite qu'une pucelle !

Du coin de l'œil, Kanon vit son ami accélérer ses coups de reins et le gémissement qu'il entendit lui indiqua qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se mettre au travail.

- Rien de tel pour bien démarrer la journée ! s'écria le Baron en rajustant ses vêtements.

Il servit un verre de vin et en proposa au Général qui refusa poliment. Krishna s'assit en face de lui et l'observa en silence quelques instants.

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas venir ta mère ici ?

- Je me soucie de sa dignité. Je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la voie ainsi diminuée. Je préfère qu'elle soit au manoir. La jeune femme qui s'occupe d'elle est vraiment très dévouée.

- Dévouée ? Jusqu'à quel point ?

- Tu te trompes. Darina n'est pas du genre à se faire bien voir pour se trouver un parti intéressant.

- Après Julian, tu es le parti le plus convoité du Royaume. De la plus noble à la dernière des mendiantes, n'importe quelle femme serait ravie de devenir Duchesse de SeaDragon. Etre à ton service et s'occuper de ta mère lui donne un sérieux avantage sur toutes les autres.

- De moi elle n'a que gratitude et reconnaissance. Je veux bien assurer ma descendance, choisir un jour mon héritier dans les quelques bâtards que j'aurai engendrés, mais jamais je n'épouserai leur mère.

- Tu as des enfants ?

- J'ai un fils. Un… accident… Mais j'assume et cet enfant ne manquera jamais de rien.

- Sait-il qui est son père ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'ignorerait. Et je participe à son éducation dans la mesure où ma charge me laisse souffler de temps en temps. Alors ? Les pillards et les déserteurs ?

- Les choses sont un peu différentes que lors de l'avant-dernier Conseil. Heureusement que nous avons pu arrêter les équipes que nous avions chargé d'empoisonner les terres pour couper l'approvisionnement arrière de l'armée du Sanctuaire.

- Oui, heureusement. Sinon les hostilités auraient repris avant même d'avoir cessé ! soupira le Duc, en se calant dans son fauteuil.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir utiliser ces hommes pour éradiquer ce fléau qui affaiblit l'autorité du Roi.

- Si le peuple voit qu'on ne fait rien, il se tournera vers quelqu'un qui peut le protéger. Et le premier beau parleur qui sortira de la fange fera une armée de tous ces déçus.

- Exactement. C'est pourquoi, je crois qu'il ne faut pas hésiter. On les traque, on les trouve et on les exécute sur le champ.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, fit le Général, en se frottant le menton.

- Tu penses à autre chose ? demanda Krishna en arquant un sourcil.

- En bien, si tout se passe comme prévu, et il n'y a pas de raison que ça tourne mal, nous allons pouvoir entamer la reconstruction du Royaume. Pourquoi ne pas faire des prisonniers une main d'œuvre gratuite sous bonne surveillance ? Ainsi les fermiers qui ont été enrôlés pourraient retourner à leurs occupations et nourrir le peuple plutôt que d'être encore loin de leurs terres pour rebâtir le pays.

- Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée. Mais j'ai bien peur que l'encadrement de ces prisonniers ne soit problématique. A la première occasion, ils tenteront de s'échapper !

- Pas si nous les menaçons de jeter en prison leur famille si jamais il leur venait à l'esprit de vouloir s'évader.

- Kanon, si nous agissons ainsi, le gouvernement passera pour un groupe de vulgaires despotes. Nous sommes une monarchie absolue mais chacun sait que même si le Roi prend toutes les décisions, il n'en fait pas moins appel à des conseillers. Nous, en l'occurrence.

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous le ferions, j'ai dit que nous les menacerions. Crois-tu qu'ils iront vérifier si nous disons ou pas la vérité ? Par contre aucune évasion ou tentative d'évasion ne sera pardonnée. La peine de mort sera appliquée immédiatement.

- Je vois… L'idée est à soumettre au Roi. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, mais un peu trop radicale peut-être. Nous devrions pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'acceptable sans aller aussi loin.

- On peut toujours y réfléchir. Veux-tu que je commence à organiser des patrouilles ?

- Présentons d'abord ce projet à Poséidon. Je suis presque certain qu'il nous approuvera, mais faisons les choses dans les règles.

- Moi je sais qu'il acceptera. Je voulais juste anticiper pour gagner du temps.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les premières troupes ne seront pas de retour du front avant plusieurs jours, mais tu peux déjà organiser les effectifs présents à Atlantis.

- Eh bien voilà une bonne chose de faite. Dis-moi, ton fils va faire la course des Trois Rivières ?

- Oui, il veut se mesurer à toi ! répondit Krishna en souriant.

- Il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas un secret.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que c'est à toi qu'il devait demander conseils et d'étudier le parcours pour établir sa stratégie.

- Alors nul doute qu'il le fera. Ne sois pas surpris qu'il se retrouve parmi les cinq premiers.

- Mais je l'espère bien.

- Le Prince y participe aussi, je suppose.

- Bien sûr. Il rêve de me battre. C'est un véritable défi pour lui.

- Il faut dire que chacun n'est pas loin de vous considérer, toi et ton cheval, comme deux démons à qui tout réussi parce qu'ils ont fait un pacte avec les Forces du Mal !

- Non, rien de tout cela mon ami ! sourit Kanon, juste du bon sens, une bonne connaissance de mon cheval et un peu de stratégie. Bien, je te laisse. Je vais commencer à réfléchir à tout ça ! A plus tard !

Alors qu'il se hâtait vers le bureau royal, Kanon se souvint que le Prince lui avait demandé d'aller le voir, la veille. Il pesta intérieurement d'avoir oublié. Ces temps-ci, il ne semblait faire aucun cas des désirs de Julian et il savait que le jeune homme le coincerait tôt ou tard et lui demanderait des comptes. Poséidon fut surpris de voir son Général en Chef et malgré le travail qu'il avait, il consentit à lui accorder un peu de temps.

- Ma démarche est personnelle, Sire. Elle ne concerne pas le Royaume.

- Tu attises ma curiosité. Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ?

- Je reviens du manoir de Patras et j'ai appris… certaines choses.

Le Roi se calla dans son fauteuil, joignit les mains et posa ses deux index contre sa bouche. Cette attitude ne fit que conforter Kanon dans ses doutes qui devinrent des certitudes. Poséidon savait.

- Saviez-vous que le Duc et la Duchesse de SeaDragon n'étaient pas mes véritables parents ?

- Je le savais, répondit le Roi après quelques instants de silence.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais rien dit ? s'emporta le Duc avant de se rappeler qui il avait en face de lui.

- Quelle importance que tu le saches ou pas ? Ça ne change rien !

- Pour moi oui, Sire. De qui suis-je le fils ? Kanon est-il bien mon véritable prénom ? Je… j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule !

Le Général avait haussé le ton de ses dernières paroles. Dans ses yeux, le Roi put lire une immense tristesse et un profond désespoir. Cette nouvelle fragilisait son meilleur élément, à l'évidence. Et cela risquait d'amoindrir ses capacités. Et il avait trop besoin de Kanon pour le voir diminué. Son moral en avait pris un coup et il était de son devoir de le remotiver. Il prit le parti de lui révéler tout ce qu'il savait.

- Il y a vingt-trois ans, le Duc et la Duchesse de SeaDragon habitaient encore leur château. Les combats n'avaient pas encore atteint vos terres. Un jour qu'ils se promenaient à cheval sur la plage, ils t'ont trouvé. Tu étais à peine vivant. Autour de toi, les morceaux d'épaves leur firent conclure que tu étais sur un bateau qui avait fait naufrage. Ils t'ont ramené chez eux et ont envoyé un messager me prévenir pour que je demande à mon médecin de t'examiner. Le guérisseur du village voisin avait déjà nettoyé et pansé tes blessures. Antée n'a rien fait de plus, satisfait de voir qu'il y avait des gens compétents en soins médicaux. Il a juste prié les Dieux pour qu'ils t'accordent la vie sauve.

Le Roi se leva et se servit un verre de vin. D'un geste, il invita Kanon à se joindre à lui, mais le Général refusa.

- Tu es resté plusieurs jours sans connaissance, reprit Poséidon. A ce moment, j'étais venu rendre visite à tes parents. Ta mère t'a veillé jour et nuit. Elle ne te connaissait pas, mais déjà elle t'aimait et s'était attachée à toi. Tu as ouvert les yeux, tu nous as regardés. Le premier mot que tu as prononcé fut "Saga" Nous avons songé qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un ami de ton âge ou de ton frère qui aurait pu être sur ce bateau avec toi. Tu semblais ne plus savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ta mère m'a demandé l'autorisation de te garder en attendant de retrouver tes parents. Ton père a sillonné les villages environnants, mais personne ne déplorait la perte d'un enfant ou d'un bateau. Finalement, ils t'ont gardé et adopté. J'ai signé les documents qui font de toi le seul et unique héritier de tous les biens de SeaDragon. Tes parents étaient bien tristes de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant et voilà que tu leur tombais dans les bras. Ils y ont vu un signe.

- Et personne n'est jamais venu me réclamer ? demanda Kanon après un long silence.

- Non jamais.

- Est-il possible que… je sois venu du Sanctuaire ? hésita à demander le Général, ignorant quelle serait la réaction du Roi.

- C'est possible…

- Je pourrais être le fils d'un citoyen du Sanctuaire… Et ça ne vous choque pas ?

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu es mon Général. Tu as été élevé et formé par un homme qui l'était avant toi et dont je n'ai jamais mis la loyauté en doute. Tout comme en lui, j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Qu'importe le lieu de ta naissance. Tu as voué ta vie aux Océans. N'as-tu vraiment aucun souvenir ?

- Non. Quel âge avais-je à l'époque ?

- Sept ou huit ans. Ce que tu as vécu a dû être suffisamment traumatisant pour que ton esprit refuse de s'en souvenir. C'est ce qu'Antée a suggéré comme hypothèse à ton amnésie. Mais un jour, peut-être te souviendras-tu...

- Je pense à ces gens qui ont dû pleurer ma disparition…

- Ou peut-être ont-ils péri quand votre bateau a coulé…

- Peut-être… Qui d'autres est au courant de cette histoire ?

- Personne en dehors de moi-même et d'Antée.

- J'aimerais que cela reste ainsi et je vous demande l'autorisation de faire des recherches. Si je ressemble à mon père ou ma mère, il y a peut-être des personnes qui s'en souviendront encore.

- Tu as mon accord, mais je ne veux pas que ton travail souffre d'un quelconque relâchement de ta part.

- N'ayez crainte, Majesté. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Il se retira après s'être incliné puis une fois dans le couloir, il décida d'aller voir le Prince Julian. Celui-ci devait être suffisamment énervé d'avoir été négligé, mieux valait ne pas rajouter les caprices du jeune homme à ses soucis personnels.

- Faut-il que je transforme mes demandes en ordres pour que tu daignes y obéir ? l'accueillit Julian, encore plus en colère que le Général ne l'avait imaginé.

Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre en soie bleue brodée de fil d'or sur un pantalon de coton très ajusté et de bottillons d'intérieur.

- Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai été…

- Je me fiche de tes excuses ! cria le Prince sans même laisser à Kanon la possibilité de s'expliquer.

- … voir ma mère ! termina-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton. J'ai passé la nuit à Patras.

- Oh… murmura le jeune homme dont la colère retomba immédiatement. Je l'ignorais.

- Si tu m'avais laissé te le dire au lieu de crier… Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur que le sujet de l'entrevue que je voulais avoir avec toi ne soit… un peu déplacé.

- Du fait que je sois allé à Patras ?

- Eh bien… oui… Comment va la Duchesse ?

- Aussi bien que possible, je te remercie. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Ça me gêne de te parler de ça, tu n'as certainement pas la tête à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu sais à quoi je fais allusion.

- Je crois le deviner effectivement, et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Mais pas à cause de ma visite à ma mère. Il s'agit de tout autre chose.

Depuis la nuit où le Prince s'était introduit dans la chambre de Kanon pour le séduire et après avoir reçu une leçon d'humilité qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, ni le jeune homme ni le Général n'avait abordé à nouveau le sujet bien trop occupés qu'ils avaient été. Ou bien Julian n'était pas encore sûr de lui.

- Je te renouvelle pourtant ma proposition, poursuivit Kanon. Quand tu seras prêt, viens me voir. Demain ou après-demain ou dans une semaine, je serai mieux disposé à… à te satisfaire.

- C'est à croire que c'est toi qui me fais une faveur ! se vexa Julian.

- Non, ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles. Je… J'ai eu… J'ai appris quelque chose qui m'a… bouleversé et il va me falloir un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Rien de grave, j'espère, s'inquiéta sincèrement le Prince en posant une main amicale sur le bras de son ami.

- Non, mais c'est très perturbant. Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? A voir ta tête, je sais bien que tu ne cherches pas encore à te dérober.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à me dérober et tu le sais, mais j'avoue que là… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ? s'enquit le jeune homme pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai vu Krishna et nous avons eu une idée que nous soumettrons à ton père lors du prochain Conseil auquel je te suggère fortement d'assister. Je vais mettre au point les détails de ce projet.

- Je vais m'y ennuyer profondément, fit Julian en se laissant tomber sur les fourrures de son lit.

- Il va y être question de ton prochain mariage et de l'organisation de l'évènement. Tu pourras donner ton avis sur le déroulement des choses. C'est crucial, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Quelle importance… Le seul avis que j'aie à propos de ce mariage est que je ne veux pas me marier. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fiche ! Alors à quoi bon…

- Julian, tu vas être amené à prendre de plus en plus souvent la place de ton père lors de futures négociations. Que ce soit avec les émissaires du Sanctuaire ou bien plus tard, avec nos partenaires commerciaux qu'il nous faudra reconquérir comme s'il s'agissait de jeunes pucelles. Personne mieux que ton père ne pourra t'instruire de l'art de la diplomatie et Bian se fera une joie de t'apprendre les lois qui régissent le commerce. Toi qui aimes jouer aux échecs, là tu pourras le faire grandeur nature.

- Etrange comparaison…

- Elle est pourtant adaptée. Tu te positionnes, tu avances tes pièces, des arguments, tu fais des sacrifices mais au final tu prends la Reine de l'adversaire et tu remportes un marché, tu signes un contrat à ton avantage.

- Bon, très bien… lâcha le Prince d'un ton las. Si tu dis que c'est intéressant, je vais faire un effort.

- Bien. Ton père sera fier de toi et moi aussi. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai du travail.

- A plus tard, mon ami…

Après avoir pris un bain préparé par Ethain, le Général s'octroya un moment de détente. Il s'allongea sur les coussins et la fourrure posés au sol devant la cheminée de son salon, un verre de vin à la main. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à leur projet commun à lui et au Baron de Chrysaor. De toute façon, il avait bien le temps de le faire avant le prochain Conseil. Les révélations de sa mère, les détails fournis par Darina et la confirmation du Roi, cela faisait beaucoup en une seule journée. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente.

Et si ses parents étaient des citoyens du Sanctuaire ? Ça lui semblait inconcevable. Et qui donc était ce Saga ? Un ami ? Un frère ? L'homme à qui appartenait le bateau ? Un animal qu'il aurait emmené avec lui ? Mais apparemment quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'important pour qu'il crie son nom dans ses rêves. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne se souvenait de rien avant le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux et vu le visage de Maïa penché sur lui avec un sourire d'une incroyable tendresse. Rien.

Si ce n'est ce cauchemar récurrent qui était revenu le hanter après des années d'absence. Il avait froid, il faisait noir. Il savait qu'il était dans l'eau et il criait. Il criait ce nom : Saga. Il sentait l'eau lui remplir la bouche, il suffoquait, crachait, toussait. Puis il se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur avec l'horrible impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux, d'inestimable.

Le regard perdu dans les flammes de l'âtre, il s'endormit, épuisé par toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ethain ramassa la coupe de vin encore à moitié pleine et recouvrit son Seigneur avec sa cape en fourrures de loups. Même s'il faisait bon dans la pièce, Kanon était parterre et même sur le tapis, le froid de la pierre finirait par passer au travers. Ceci fait, il alla se coucher à son tour…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre se déroule au Royaume du Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>Les photos sont visibles sur mon site Antarès (adresse sur mon profil) où vous pourrez également profiter d'une lecture en musique.<p>

(1) Photo :Crocus. Floraison de février à mars.

Perce-neiges. Floraison de janvier à février.

(2) Dans la mythologie grecque, Doris est une Océanide, mère de Thétis.

(3) Photos : Le tombeau de la Famille Royale des Océans ressemble à cela en beaucoup plus grand.

(4) Yadav est un autre nom de Krishna dans l'hindouisme.

(5) Photos : Akhal-Teke. Cheval originaire du Turkménistan. Il est endurant, robuste, sobre, rapide et docile.

(6) Photos : Pur sang Arabe de Kanon. Tout aussi sauvage que son maître. ^^

(7) Tinos est une ile où était rendu un culte à Poséidon.

(8) Maïa : mère adoptive de Kanon. Elle est l'aînée des Pléiades, filles d'Atlas et de Pléioné. Séduite par Zeus, elle donne naissance à Hermès.

(9) Glaucos : père adoptif de Kanon. Dans la mythologie grecque, Glaucos est une divinité marine. Selon certaines légendes, il est le fils de Poséidon. Selon d'autres, il est au départ un simple mortel, pêcheur de métier. Un jour, il voit un poisson sauter à terre et manger une herbe particulière avant de retourner à la mer. Curieux, il goûte l'herbe en question et devient immortel.

(10) Darina : prénom d'origine irlandaise signifiant "fertile"


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créature surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ?

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. HxF, HxH explicite.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny<strong>** : **Merci comme toujours de suivre cette fic avec intérêt et de prendre le temps de laisser une review. Oui, Poséidon est compréhensif, après tout il connait l'histoire de Kanon. Quant aux retrouvailles avec Saga, il faudra patienter un peu ^^

Les révélations de Maïa peuvent paraitre effectivement brutales mais c'est la maladie qui la fait parler ainsi. Après m'être renseignée un peu, j'ai tenté de retranscrire les symptômes de la maladie d'Alzheimer mais sans trop insister. J'ai la chance de ne connaitre personne d'atteint dans mon entourage et je n'ai fait qu'imaginer en fonction de ce que j'ai lu.

Comme je l'ai dit dans mon pavé avant le prologue, les personnages de The Lost Canvas ne seront là qu'en arrière plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de février, Royaume du Sanctuaire…**

Chaque pas était calculé. Etudié. Souplesse du serpent. Silence du chat. La fine couche de neige ne craquait même pas sous le poids de l'homme. Camouflé par la végétation hivernale du sous-bois, il avançait vers l'animal. Une bête d'environ deux cent cinquante kilos avec des bois de près d'un mètre magnifiquement ramifiés. Un spécimen superbe sur lequel le jeûne de la saison froide avait, malgré tout, prélevé son tribu. Il manquait de graisse et sa masse musculaire avait fondu. Mais il pourrait nourrir de nombreuses personnes et sa peau servirait à fabriquer des vêtements chauds comme ceux que l'homme portait.(1)

Ses jambes et ses cuisses étaient recouvertes de bandes de fourrure attachées par des lanières de cuir. Il avait une grosse veste fourrée sur deux épaisses chemises de laine et à sa ceinture étaient accrochés deux couteaux de chasse, une gourde, une fronde et un petit sac contenant des pierres rondes. Il portait également un carquois et un arc en bandoulière. Ses longues boucles bleues étaient emprisonnées sous un bonnet de fourrure. Devant lui, le cerf baissa la tête et fouilla la neige de son museau à la recherche de lichens. Avec les premiers perce-neiges, cela constituait la seule nourriture fraiche dont ces animaux se nourrissaient en attendant le printemps, mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

L'homme dégagea son arc, prit une flèche et l'encocha. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre qui le camouflait en partie. Il tira la corde vers l'arrière autant qu'il le put, dans le plus grand silence. Un œil fermé, il visa le flanc du cerf, là où il savait que battait le cœur. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul tir. S'il le ratait, l'animal, même blessé s'enfuirait. Il faudrait alors le traquer, mais l'après-midi tirait à sa fin et à la nuit tombée, il servirait de nourriture aux prédateurs de la forêt.

Il tira. Le claquement de la corde fit sursauter la bête mais elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir. La flèche se ficha profondément dans son flanc, transperçant son cœur. Elle était morte en touchant le sol. Le chasseur se précipita vers sa prise et sortit un couteau à dépecer de l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il retourna l'animal et pratiqua une incision de la gorge à l'anus. Il ôta son gant et glissa son poing sous la peau pour la décoller de la carcasse. Ceci fait, il l'ouvrit pour la vider. Il rinça l'estomac et l'intestin dans l'eau d'un petit ruisseau dont il avait cassé la surface gelée. Ils serviraient à faire des outres et des contenants parfaitement étanches. Les bois et les sabots, une fois fondus dans un chaudron constitueraient une colle efficace pour assembler de grandes pièces de tissu comme les voiles d'un bateau ou pour colmater les trous et les interstices des murs des maisons.

Il revint vers le cerf et mit le foie, le cœur, les reins et les poumons dans l'estomac et l'intestin. Il s'apprêtait à envelopper la carcasse dans une pièce de cuir qu'il avait laissé un peu plus loin, pour la transporter quand un grognement sourd le stoppa net dans ses gestes. Peut-être un ours tiré de son sommeil plus tôt que prévu par la faim ? Non. Le grognement n'était pas celui d'un ours. Pas assez grave. Encore un autre. Puis un autre. Des loups. Toute une meute. Le chasseur déglutit et ferma les yeux. Contre un, il avait une chance, mais face à plusieurs… Il les sentit se placer en arc de cercle derrière lui. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il prit le temps de recouvrir le cerf puis il sortit les deux couteaux qu'il avait à la ceinture. Il se releva et se tourna lentement pour faire face aux loups. Il en compta six. Un mâle et cinq femelles. L'une d'elle était certainement la compagne du chef de meute, la seule à avoir des petits et de ce fait, son agressivité en serait décuplée.

Lentement, les loups se déployèrent, encerclant l'homme et le cerf mort. Prudents, mais loin d'être effrayés, ils avançaient, resserrant leur piège. Soudain deux d'entre eux bondirent sur le chasseur. Il cueillit le premier avec son couteau en pleine poitrine, l'autre referma ses crocs sur son bras. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha sa seconde arme. Les autres loups s'étaient jetés sur la carcasse. Ils les entendaient grogner de satisfaction. Il parvint à poignarder la louve qui mordait son bras mais un troisième lui planta ses crocs dans le mollet. Il tomba au sol. La douleur faisait danser des points noirs devant ses yeux. Il entendit vaguement d'autres cris avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une odeur d'herbes médicinales et de sang lui sauta au nez. Il entendait un brouhaha de gémissements, de plaintes. Il leva la main mais la douleur à son bras le dissuada d'en faire d'avantage.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, fit une voix de femme près de lui.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et croisa un regard ambre rempli de douceur, encadré de cheveux d'un noir corbeau.

- Où suis-je ? murmura-t-il difficilement.  
>- Au dispensaire du Palais. Je vais prévenir le Seigneur Shion !<p>

Elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il essaya de se souvenir des derniers évènements, mais tout était flou et se bousculait dans sa tête.

- Eh bien ! Tu reviens de loin ! éclata une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'une douleur intolérable lui vrillait le crâne.

- Shion… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- D'après Aïolia, tu as voulu affronter six loups tout seul ! Ne bouge pas, je vais examiner ton bras.<p>

Shion ôta le pansement et Nya désinfecta la plaie qui avait été recousue avant de remettre un nouveau bandage. Ils firent la même chose pour le mollet.

- Dis-moi Milo, ce cerf en valait-il la peine ? Tiens, bois ça pour ta tête.  
>- Tu parles qu'il en valait la peine ! J'espère qu'ils l'ont ramené ! répondit-il en buvant l'infâme potion d'une traite avec une horrible grimace.<br>- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis avant tout occupé de toi !  
>- Et comment je vais ? Ce truc est vraiment infect !<br>- Mais il est efficace. Tu survivras. Il te faudra rester tranquille pendant quelques jours. Ta jambe est bien amochée.  
>- Les chasseurs…, protesta le jeune homme.<br>- … se passeront d'un traqueur quelques temps ! le coupa le Médecin. Et tu ne discute pas ! N'oublie pas qui tu es, Milo. Tu dois être en pleine possession de tes moyens !  
>- Je sais, consentit le jeune homme à contrecœur. Quand doit-on se réunir ?<br>- Je vais attendre que tu sois guéri. Voilà. Nya va te porter quelque chose à manger et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Je te suggère de rester au Palais.  
>- C'est injuste tu ne trouves pas ?<br>- Quoi donc ?  
>- Eh bien, ici il y a des gens qui auraient bien besoin d'un peu plus de confort et nous, sous prétexte que nous avons un statut privilégié, on nous attribue des appartements ici, au Palais, que nous n'habitons presque jamais.<br>- C'est la coutume. Les Maîtres ont droit à un traitement de faveur. C'est ainsi.  
>- Mais si nous utilisons nos appartements pour héberger des réfugiés, il y aurait moins de monde dehors dans le froid.<br>- Le Roi est très attaché à cette coutume. Nous n'y pouvons rien.  
>- Tu sais où est Aïolia ? demanda encore Milo en buvant le bol de soupe dans lequel il trempait des morceaux de pain.<br>- Non, mais je peux l'envoyer chercher. Tu veux qu'il t'aide à monter chez toi ?  
>- Oui, mais surtout je voudrais savoir ce qu'ils ont fait du cerf !<br>- C'est une obsession ! s'esclaffa le Médecin en rangeant ses potions.  
>- C'était une bête énorme pour la saison !<br>- C'est aussi ce qu'ont dû se dire les loups ! Je changerai ton pansement demain.  
>- Merci Shion !<p>

Celui-ci fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant vers d'autres patients. Assis sur sa paillasse, il palpait son bras et sa jambe. Il l'avait vraiment échappé belle.

- Milo ! Comment vas-tu ?  
>- Shion a dit que je survivrai. Merci de vous être occupés de moi, Lia !<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser en pâture aux loups ?  
>- Le cerf ?<br>- On l'a ramené comme les quatre loups qu'on a tués ! Les fourrures seront utiles !  
>- Tu m'aides à rentrer chez moi ?<br>- Ici ? Au Palais ?  
>- Ordre de Shion.<br>- Alors on y va. Appuie-toi sur moi et évite de trop poser ton pied au sol.

Clopin-clopant, les deux hommes parvinrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Milo. Aïolia l'aida à faire un brin de toilette, mais il n'était pas question de prendre un bain pour ne pas mouiller les pansements.

- C'est bien dommage ! grimaça le Maître de Chasse. Dans quoi t'es-tu roulé pour sentir aussi mauvais ?  
>- Des crottes de biches ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pu m'approcher si près du cerf !<br>- Ouais… ben vivement que tu prennes un bain ! Je vais donner tes vêtements à nettoyer !

Pendant que son ami était parti, il termina de se laver plus ou moins avec un linge trempé dans une préparation de plantes moussantes et odorantes. Il gagna sa chambre en claudiquant et s'habilla d'un pantalon, d'une chemise ample, de bottillons d'intérieur et d'une robe de chambre en laine sans manche.

- Voilà. J'ai trouvé une servante qui se chargera de rapporter tes vêtements quand ils seront propres ! déclara Aïolia en revenant dans la pièce. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
>- Quelqu'un qui me tienne compagnie, sinon je vais mourir d'ennui à rester ici tout seul !<br>- Je vais prévenir les autres. Ils passeront certainement te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Allonge-toi et repose-toi !  
>- Lia, personne d'autre n'a été blessé pendant la chasse ?<br>- Non, juste un chien qui n'a pas évité à temps la charge d'un sanglier, mais rien de grave.  
>- Combien en avez-vous ramené ?<br>- Trois, dont une femelle avec des petits.  
>- Alors la journée n'a pas été trop mauvaise…<br>- Non, pas trop… Mais c'est toujours insuffisant. Il faut nous rationner.  
>- Je sais… Merci.<br>- A plus tard !

A peine son ami sorti que déjà Milo s'ennuyait. Allongé sur son lit, le dos calé contre des coussins, il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et réfléchissait. A tout et à rien. Par les Dieux, que le temps lui semblait long. Il savait que des serviteurs n'étaient pas très loin, à portée de voix. Il aurait pu leur demander n'importe quoi. Il était tard et le sommeil finit par le gagner…

* * *

><p>Le Roi arpentait la pièce d'un pas nerveux, comme depuis plusieurs jours à chaque fois que son esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la charge de travail. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient décoiffés et quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de son catogan. Il marchait de long en large et à chaque fois qu'il faisait demi-tour, son lourd manteau de laine aux épaules et au col recouvert de fourrure de loup volait autour de ses jambes. Chaussés de bottes en cuir, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. A la ceinture de son pourpoint, la poignée et la garde de son épée reflétaient la lumière de ce début de journée hivernale qui entrait par les grandes fenêtres. Le fourreau de l'arme battait sa cuisse et avait laissé une trace d'usure sur le tissu de son pantalon. Son visage anxieux était recouvert d'une barbe parfaitement taillée. Ses petits yeux noirs pétillaient d'impatience et il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains. Il attendait un messager qui, d'un jour à l'autre, devait lui rapporter une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Ou plutôt, une réponse à un message qu'il avait fait porter au Souverain du Royaume voisin. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'homme était parti et depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Il était non seulement inquiet de la réponse, mais si celle-ci s'avérait être celle qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, il allait devoir affronter la réaction de sa fille.<p>

Mais quelle importance pouvait bien avoir l'opinion de cette dernière ? Elle ferait son devoir pour son Royaume et sans discuter. Il entendit des pas venant du couloir, des pas rapides. Il s'arrêta et se composa un visage de circonstances. Il était le Roi et il se devait de toujours montrer une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même devant ses sujets. Mais il était aussi un homme. Un homme qui avait la charge du bonheur de son peuple et il le voyait souffrir depuis trop longtemps. Il était persuadé d'avoir failli à son devoir de protection envers lui. Aussi espérait-il de toutes ses forces que la réponse allait enfin apporter un peu d'espoir dans tout ce chaos.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu d'une tenue de voyage, chaude et légère. Aussitôt en présence de son souverain, il mit un genou à terre et baissa respectueusement la tête. Il était couvert de poussière, sale et n'avait dû voir un baquet d'eau chaude depuis plusieurs jours à en juger par l'odeur répugnante qu'il dégageait. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de l'intérieur de sa chemise et le tendit au Roi Mitsumasa. Celui-ci le prit d'une main fébrile, presque tremblante, brisa le sceau de cire bleue et le déroula immédiatement. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la surface couverte d'une écriture ronde et élégante. A la fin de la missive, la signature était accompagnée d'un sceau de cire rouge cette fois, représentant un trident.

Un sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres desséchées par la respiration haletante de son impatience. Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre pour être bien certain qu'il ne faisait pas de son rêve une réalité.

- Tatsumi ! appela-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

Le Chambellan entra dans la pièce par une porte latérale et s'inclina.

- Oui, Majesté ?  
>- Je veux que cet homme soit traité au mieux, ordonna-t-il en désignant le messager. Qu'il se lave, qu'il mange et qu'il dorme tout son soûl. Il est l'un des artisans de notre avenir.<br>- Merci votre Majesté, mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir, murmura le héraut, humblement. Le Roi Poséidon m'a également confié ceci.

Il lui donna une petite boite en bois précieux. Le roi l'ouvrit et retint un sursaut de surprise puis il referma l'écrin.

- Oui, tu as fait ton devoir et tu l'as très bien fait, reprit-il. Tu verras bientôt quelle était l'importance de ce message que tu tenais bien au chaud contre ton cœur. Suis mon Chambellan, il exaucera tous tes souhaits.

L'homme se releva et emboita le pas de Tatsumi. De nouveau seul, le roi prit le temps de s'asseoir derrière la table qui lui servait de bureau. Il y avait quelques documents qu'il avait étudiés et signés. L'un concernait la reconstruction d'un mur effondré dans les écuries. Il avait souri en voyant la lettre. La personne l'avait certainement faite rédiger par l'écrivain public. Il reconnaissait l'écriture de Shaka.

Il appela un serviteur et lui dit quelques mots. Celui-ci revint un instant plus tard, suivit d'un homme au regard d'un vert lumineux et à la chevelure flamboyante. Il s'inclina devant le souverain.

- Ambassadeur de Megrez, je suis content que vous ayez pu vous libérer aussi vite, lui dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges de l'autre côté du bureau, face à lui.  
>- Majesté, je me fais un devoir de répondre à vos convocations sans délai.<br>- Il y a quelques temps, j'ai envoyé un messager auprès du roi Poséidon et je viens de recevoir sa réponse… Il vous faudra en informer votre souveraine…

Après avoir été mis au courant, l'Ambassadeur regagna son appartement. Il soupira en s'adossant à la porte. Il avait réussi par il ne savait quel miracle, à donner le change et ne pas montrer au Roi l'inquiétude qui était la sienne. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait reçu un message, délivré par un homme étrange, alors qu'il se rendait aux écuries. L'individu l'avait légèrement bousculé, à dessein, et avait glissé un étui en cuir dans sa main avant de disparaître dans la foule. Sa sœur, Freya, lui expliquait qu'elle était retenue prisonnière aux Royaume des Ténèbres. Elle lui relatait tout, dans les moindres détails. Une seconde lettre était jointe. Signée par le Roi Hadès en personne, il lui ordonnait de lui faire part de toutes les décisions que prendrait le Roi Mitsumasa, faute de quoi, sa sœur lui serait expédiée par petits morceaux. Une mèche de cheveux blonds accompagnait le message.

Il était en train de se dire qu'il allait devoir plier au chantage. Pour sa sœur, il serait dans l'obligation de trahir le Roi Mitsumasa et sa Souveraine, qui lui avait fait assez confiance pour l'avoir nommé à ce poste, malgré son manque d'expérience. Il remplit une coupe de vin qu'il vida d'un trait. L'anxiété le rendait nerveux. L'impatience le rongeait. Il comprenait bien la démarche d'Hadès. Faute de ne pouvoir obtenir des informations sûres en utilisant des espions qui auraient du mal à entrer au Palais et encore plus à s'approcher des dirigeants, il avait opté pour la fourberie. Déjà, Albéric songeait à la façon dont il allait lui répondre. Devra-t-il lui donner son titre ? Ou simplement ne pas le nommer, ce qui serait une insulte déguisée que le Souverain saurait parfaitement interpréter.

Pour l'instant, et comme un fait exprès, il venait d'apprendre une chose qui intéresserait sûrement le Souverain des Ténèbres. Mais il devait encore attendre d'avoir plus de précisions. La vie de sa petite sœur en dépendait. Sa douce Freya, songea-t-il. Cette jeune fille si sensible, à la gentillesse innée. Elle était toujours prête à aider son prochain. Elle avait même sacrifié sa jeunesse pour s'occuper de leur père afin que lui puisse poursuivre son ascension dans les hautes sphères de la politique. Il y était déjà prédestiné de par son titre et son appartenance à la garde rapprochée de la Reine, mais il était ambitieux. Il voulait faire encore plus pour son pays. Le poste d'Ambassadeur était le fleuron de sa jeune carrière. Et voilà qu'il allait maintenant devoir payer le prix fort pour avoir trop voulu, trop vite. Son statut exposait ses proches et lui-même à des tentatives d'intimidation. Il remplit une autre coupe de vin…

* * *

><p>Milo avait reçu la visite de ses amis. A part Shion qui venait depuis quatre jours changer son pansement, Saga, Mikael, Aliandro et Shaka étaient passés prendre de ses nouvelles. Il marchait beaucoup mieux, mais sa blessure n'était pas encore guérie. La veille, le Médecin l'avait autorisé et aidé à prendre un bain pour se défaire de cette horrible odeur tout en prenant garde de ne pas mettre sa jambe dans l'eau. Assis devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le pied posé sur un tabouret, il écoutait avec un plaisir non dissimulé les mélodies qu'Orphée tirait de sa lyre. C'était une façon comme une autre de passer le temps. Et à chaque fois que le musicien s'en allait, Milo n'en finissait pas de le remercier et de le complimenter sur son talent.<p>

Enfin seul, le traqueur se laissa aller à la mélancolie qu'il éprouvait de devoir rester inactif et enfermé. Il détestait cela. On frappa à la porte et il soupira. Il avait envie de rester un peu seul. C'était somme toute assez contradictoire, mais Milo était ainsi. Il avait soif mais l'eau du ruisseau était trop froide. Il avait chaud mais préférait garder sa veste ou sa cape parce que s'il l'enlevait il lui faudrait la porter et cela lui encombrerait les mains.

- Entrez ! gronda-t-il sans même se retourner pour voir qui était son visiteur.  
>- Eh bien ! Un ours m'accueillerait plus aimablement ! s'exclama l'homme qui se planta devant lui avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.<br>- Albior ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Milo en se redressant sur son fauteuil.  
>- Je viens voir le garnement qui m'avait cassé mes soldats de bois sous prétexte que je ne leur faisais pas faire la guerre comme il fallait ! sourit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit sans attendre d'invitation pour ça.<br>- Tu as la rancune tenace, grommela Milo en se renfrognant.  
>- Mais non ! Je plaisante ! J'ai appris pour ton accident. Comment vas-tu ?<br>- Ça va… Sauf que je vais devenir fou à rester ici. Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermer comme ça !  
>- Je sais bien que tu aimes les grands espaces ! Tu ne serais pas un bon chasseur sinon…<br>- Traqueur, Albior, je suis un traqueur, précisa le convalescent avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.  
>- Et le meilleur qui plus est. Te reste-t-il du vin ?<br>- Vas-y, sers-toi ! Tu n'aurais pas croisé quelques servantes ou serviteurs dans le coin ?  
>- Ceux que j'ai vus vaquaient à leurs occupations. Pourquoi ?<br>- Disons que les soirées et les nuits sont longues quand on est seul, sourit Milo en lançant une œillade égrillarde à son visiteur.  
>- Sacré Milo ! Toujours prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !<br>- Alors ne bouge pas trop ! rétorqua celui-ci avec un sourire goguenard. Comment se passent les entraînements ?  
>- Certains d'entre vous ne viennent plus depuis plusieurs semaines, mais le moral est bon. Les instructeurs arrivent à motiver les troupes. Un petit nouveau vient d'intégrer le groupe.<br>- Ah ? Et comment est-il ? s'enquit Milo l'œil soudainement brillant d'intérêt.  
>- Tout à fait comestible, si c'est ce que tu veux dire ! Un jouvenceau au regard d'émeraude, une peau claire sentant encore la jeunesse et la fougue.<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que nous sentons l'écurie et que nous sommes de vieilles carnes ? s'offusqua le traqueur en souriant.  
>- Je ne sais pas… Faut voir…<br>- Albior ? Ne serais-tu pas en train de me provoquer ?  
>- Quand bien même… Je croyais que tu te sentais seul…<br>- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu me voir seulement pour profiter de ma faiblesse et abuser de mon corps !  
>- Non, je voulais vraiment savoir comment tu allais. Mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai jamais pu te résister…<p>

Tout en parlant, Albior s'était agenouillé et massait les cuisses de son ami.

- C'est moi qui t'ai présenté la première fille avec qui tu as couché, murmura-t-il en plantant son regard céruléen dans les saphirs qui le fixait intensément.  
>- Je m'en souviens, répondit le traqueur sur le même ton. Et tu as été mon premier amant…<br>- Entendrais-je des regrets dans ta voix ?  
>- Non, je n'ai jamais regretté notre… aventure. Je ne savais pas que tu éprouvais encore de l'attirance pour moi…<br>- Tu es quelqu'un de fascinant, Milo et ça fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés dans une situation propice à… à raviver de vieux souvenirs.  
>- C'est vrai… c'est très tentant…<br>- Et tu es sevré depuis trop longtemps…  
>- Quelques jours seulement…<br>- C'est beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un comme toi qui ne peux se passer de… chaleur humaine plus de deux jours et encore faut-il que tu y sois contraint et forcé !  
>- C'est l'opinion que tu as de moi ? demanda-t-il en dénouant le lien de cuir qui retenait les cheveux blonds d'Albior.<br>- Tu es fougueux et brulant. Il te faut toujours un exutoire pour calmer tes ardeurs…  
>- Et c'est ce que tu te proposes d'être ?<br>- En souvenir du bon vieux temps…  
>- Alors tu devrais aller fermer la porte…<p>

Albior alla tourner la clé dans la serrure. Il revint vers Milo et se mit devant lui. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il ôta d'abord ses bottes et sa cape qu'il posa sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Le baudrier prit le même chemin suivit du pourpoint et de la chemise. Milo regardait de tous ses yeux et la brulure du désir commençait à lui tenailler les reins. Machinalement, il posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses dans un geste vain pour se maîtriser encore un peu. Albior eut un sourire vainqueur. Il avait envie de s'amuser. Il tendit la main à Milo pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Celui-ci frissonna violemment en sentant le corps musclé contre le sien et il se laissa docilement mener jusqu'au lit.

- Que de prévenance ! Je devrais me faire blesser plus souvent ! plaisanta-t-il en laissant Albior caler deux coussins dans son dos avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
>- Ose dire que tes conquêtes ne prennent pas soin de toi ! Tu sais si bien les amener à faire tout ce que tu veux…<br>- Je n'ai fait que suivre tes conseils…  
>- Je ne te fais pas mal à la jambe ?<br>- Non…

Leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, les deux hommes, conscients du désir qui montait en eux, ne se précipitaient pas pour autant. Le Chevalier de Céphée défit le lacet qui fermait encore la chemise. Il dénuda les épaules et la descendit sur les bras, les bloquant un peu.

- Tu veux m'attacher ? chuchota Milo qui avait bien du mal à se maîtriser encore.  
>- Je rêve de t'enchaîner, de t'amener tout doucement au frontière de la folie, pour ensuite te libérer et te laisser assouvir ta bestialité…<p>

Entre chaque mot, il avait déposé un baiser sur la peau brulante du torse qui se soulevait de manière erratique sous la respiration haletante du blessé.

- Tu me trouves bestial ?  
>- Tu l'es juste ce qu'il faut… pour combler tes maîtresses … et tes amants…<br>- Je tâcherai de faire honneur à ma réputation alors…  
>- J'y compte bien, mais il est hors de question que tu bouges ! Laisse-moi faire…<br>- Si tu y tiens…

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent leur donna le vertige. Une escrime humide s'engagea alors. Sur la poitrine de Milo, des boucles bleues et blondes se mêlaient. Il réussit à libérer ses bras pour enfin parcourir la peau d'Albior de ses mains affamées. Il le sentit frémir contre sa bouche et se cambrer contre lui. Il le laissa faire lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. De temps en temps, il sentait ses lèvres qui pinçaient sa peau ou sa langue qui la goûtait. Il poursuivit ce petit jeu insupportable jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Albior leva les yeux et vit une expression fugitive de folie dans le regard de son amant. Il lui ôta le vêtement en prenant bien garde de ne pas abimer le pansement du mollet puis se débarrassa du sien.

Il se plaça tête-bêche sur le traqueur et prit le sexe dressé dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde. Un gémissement rauque de plaisir et de surprise mêlés sortit de la gorge de Milo dont le corps se tendit comme un arc. Puis il reprit son souffle et caressa lentement la paire de fesses rondes et musclées qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il prépara longuement son amant avec douceur et patience. Le Chevalier de Céphée n'en finissait plus de gémir et d'haleter son plaisir. Il se dégagea et chevaucha son ami. Milo se perdit dans la chaleur moite de ce corps alors qu'Albior suffoquait de plaisir et d'inconfort. Les mains en appui sur le ventre dur, il s'empala avec une lenteur délectable.

Enfin, il se pencha sur Milo pour l'embrasser encore et amorça un premier mouvement. Ils ouvrirent la bouche et exhalèrent un feulement d'extase. Ce furent ensuite de légers gémissements, de petites plaintes adorables entrecoupées parfois d'un râle plus rauque. Mais Milo était à l'agonie. Ce corps si chaud, si serré autour de lui, si désirable, le mettait à la torture. Il referma ses bras sur lui pour bloquer Albior et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins.

- Je savais que tu ne… aaanh… ne te contrôlerais pas longtemps… aaanh c'est booon…  
>- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?<br>- Hmm… ouiiiii… j'ai toujours aimé… nnh… encore… comme çaaaahhh…  
>- Aimé quoi ?<br>- Ta sensualité brutale… Oooh ouiiiii… t'arrête pas… Aaanh !

Brusquement, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante de sa blessure, Milo roula sur le lit et cloua Albior sous son poids. Le désir qui leur embrasait les reins se transforma en torrents de lave dans leurs veines. Aucun ne s'appartenait plus ! L'un encourageait son amant à plus de rudesse, l'autre faisait de son mieux pour le satisfaire avec une ardeur effrayante. Leurs corps en sueur brillaient d'une couleur ambrée à la lueur du feu de la cheminée. La pièce était envahie d'une odeur de stupre et de musc. Albior cria son plaisir et ses spasmes brisèrent la résistance de Milo.

A bout de souffle, ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant les dernières ondes de ce plaisir foudroyant. La somnolence les gagna et le Chevalier de Céphée dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller au sommeil.

- Tu peux passer la nuit ici, lui proposa Milo, nu et alangui au milieu des fourrures en désordre de son lit.  
>- Je me lève tôt demain matin et j'ai dit à mon écuyer de me réveiller, répondit Albior en se rhabillant.<br>- Tu as quelque chose de particulier à faire ?  
>- Hmm… oui. Je vais voir comment s'en sort cette nouvelle recrue dont je t'ai parlé. C'est moi qui l'ai promu lieutenant et je suis certain de ne pas me tromper. Mais je veux constater par moi-même comment il va imposer son autorité aux hommes et sa présence aux autres instructeurs.<br>- Quel est son nom ?  
>- Shun. Il appartient à la Caste de Bronze et il est le représentant de la Maison d'Andromède.<br>- Prestigieuse lignée ! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas le même destin que ses prédécesseurs.  
>- Le sacrifice semble être une vertu dans sa famille. Combien de vies ses ancêtres ont-ils sauvé en offrant la leur sur le champ de bataille ?<br>- Il se bat bien ?  
>- Il est excellent. Je l'ai vu combattre deux fois contre les Marinas. Mais il a une attitude étrange, il essaie toujours de convaincre son ennemi que le combat n'est pas la seule solution.<br>- Alors c'est un pleutre ! sanctionna Milo.  
>- Loin de là. Il n'aime pas ôter une vie s'il peut l'éviter. Mais s'il n'arrive pas à faire entendre raison à son adversaire, il attendra d'être attaqué et alors il se défendra. Et s'il doit tuer, il le fait.<br>- Etrange soldat, effectivement. Je demanderai à Shion si je peux sortir pour prendre un peu l'air demain. Peut-être viendrai-je voir ce petit lieutenant !

Avant de se quitter, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser. Très tendre, mais chacun savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux que du respect et de l'affection. Milo se retourna sur sa couche et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, le soleil semblait avoir envie de passer à l'offensive. Dans la nuit, un glacial vent de nord-ouest s'était mis à souffler modérément, chassant les nuages de pluie et de neige qui obstruaient le ciel depuis plusieurs jours. Il faisait très froid et où que se porte le regard, le givre régnait en maître. La moindre trace d'humidité était transformée en glace. Sur les routes, les hommes et les bêtes pataugeaient dans la boue jusqu'aux chevilles. Mais malgré tout, le soleil rendait le sourire à tout le monde.<p>

Dans l'aile Sud du Château de Marbre, la princesse Saori passait le temps en faisant de la tapisserie avec ses dames de compagnie. Ses longs cheveux mauves tombaient gracieusement sur son dos et ses immenses yeux bleus étaient d'une douceur sans pareil. Toutes les trois écoutaient les mélodies du ménestrel, Orphée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas son équivalent dans tout le royaume pour jouer de la lyre ou de la harpe. Il tirait, de son instrument, des musiques qui auraient enchantées les Dieux eux-mêmes. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe relevée et l'autre allongée devant lui, il caressait les cordes de son instrument. Il était vieux. Le bois était usé et patiné par endroit suite aux frottements incessants des doigts fins du musicien. Il regardait l'horizon, au loin, et la mélopée devint mélancolique, presque triste. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus comme le ciel de cette belle journée semblaient voir des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait distinguer. Sa voix claire et profonde s'éleva. Elle contenait une pointe de nostalgie et la princesse leva la tête de son ouvrage. Sa chanson parlait d'un homme éperdument amoureux d'une femme que la mort lui avait enlevé. Elle se terminait avec l'espoir que cet homme avait de la retrouver dans l'Autre Monde. Saori sourit. Même si la chanson était triste, elle était très belle.

- Orphée, tu vas finir par me faire déprimer ! le taquina-t-elle.  
>- Pardon, Altesse. Ce n'était pas mon intention.<br>- Je le sais bien. Je pense à tous ces réfugiés. Il ne cesse d'en arriver tous les jours !  
>- Je me demande où nous allons bien pouvoir loger ces pauvres gens ! se lamenta Shunrei, sincèrement émue par toute cette détresse.<br>- Et comment allons-nous les nourrir ?  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas Seika ! Mon père protègera son peuple. Nous trouverons de quoi le nourrir.<p>

Les chasseurs et les pêcheurs partaient du matin au soir par n'importe quel temps et ne ménageaient pas leur peine. Les terres autour du château étaient cultivées et un grand nombre de femmes et d'enfants arpentaient les bois à la recherche de baies sauvages, de glands, de racines et de champignons. Personne ne restait sans rien faire, attendant juste d'être secouru. Tout le monde se battait.

- Oui, Altesse, c'est vrai ! reconnut la jeune fille aux jolies boucles châtain. Allons les voir et leur apporter un peu de réconfort !  
>- Orphée, veux-tu venir avec nous ? s'enquit Saori avec un ravissant sourire.<br>- Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai promis au Comte de Benetnash d'Asgard, en visite chez l'ambassadeur, d'aller le voir. Il est harpiste, comme moi.  
>- Oh ! Je vois ! Eh bien, soit ! Va rendre visite à ton ami. Viendras-tu encore demain ? Ta musique est si reposante…<br>- Je serais là, Altesse, dès que j'aurai terminé mon service !

Il s'inclina devant les trois jeunes femmes et quitta l'appartement de la Princesse. Elles le suivirent de près et gagnèrent la porte qui donnait sur une grande place et plus loin, sur des ruelles bordées d'échoppes. Bien qu'ils n'aient plus beaucoup de choses à vendre, les marchands étaient là, tentant de satisfaire les quelques clients qui flânaient devant leur étal, les yeux affamés. La grande salle de garde avait été réquisitionnée pour servir d'abri aux femmes, aux enfants en bas âge et aux vieillards. Les hommes et les adolescents dormaient dans les écuries, les étables ou encore dans la cour, d'ordinaire réservée aux seuls soldats, sous des abris de fortune, faits de toiles et de planches de bois. Les rues du marché se trouvaient plus bas. Mais la guerre avait contraint les paysans des campagnes du sud et de l'ouest à venir chercher refuge ici. Leurs maisons, leurs terres, leurs biens, tout avait été détruit dans ce conflit presque deux fois centenaire contre le royaume des Océans.

Les trois jeunes femmes, vêtues de chauds manteaux(2) sur leurs robes, gagnèrent donc la première cour où les soldats s'entraînaient sous les ordres des Chevaliers des Castes de Bronze et d'Argent. Tous mirent un genou à terre au passage de la Princesse. Elle s'arrêta auprès des plus jeunes officiers.

- Bonjour, Chevaliers !  
>- Bonjour, Altesse ! répondirent-ils en cœur.<br>- Comment vont les choses ? demanda rapidement Saori, pour obliger les autres à parler et donc, pour être polies, les jeunes femmes se devaient de les écouter.

Quelle bonne occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec ces jeunes gens qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs.

- Les hommes sont fatigués mais leur ardeur ne faiblit pas, Altesse ! répondit le Chevalier Seiya avec un sourire éblouissant.  
>- Avec des instructeurs tels que vous, mes Seigneurs, ils ne peuvent qu'être motivés.<br>- Dame Shunrei, vous êtes une flatteuse ! répondit Shiryu en rivant son regard gris à celui plus doux de la jeune femme, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais cette idée est réconfortante.  
>- Vous vous rendez à la salle de garde ? demanda Ikki en remettant son épée au fourreau.<br>- Oui. Nous allons aider les réfugiés. Ils sont tellement nombreux…  
>- Je rends hommage à votre compassion, Dame Seika. Par votre simple présence, vous les aidez déjà beaucoup.<br>- Seigneur Ikki, je crains que vous ne me surestimiez.  
>- Où est le Chevalier Shun ? demanda la Princesse en regardant de tous les côtés. J'ai su qu'il venait d'être promu lieutenant ?<br>- Le Colonel Albior s'est enfin décidé à reconnaître son mérite. Shun est allé chercher trois chevaux que le Maître Palefrenier Shura vient de débourrer, expliqua Seiya.  
>- Allons-y maintenant, reprit Saori. Courage Chevaliers, notre peuple compte sur vous pour le protéger !<p>

Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent et suivirent des yeux les jeunes femmes qui s'éloignaient. Ils s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent, puis rirent franchement.

- Si elles ne comprennent pas, elles ne comprendront plus ! plaisanta Seiya en retournant vers les soldats qui l'attendaient.  
>- J'ai demandé à Shaka d'écrire au roi, leur confia Ikki. Je lui demande la permission d'épouser Seika.<br>- Quoi ? sursauta Shiryu. Tu veux épouser Seika ?  
>- Exactement ! Je sais que je ne lui suis pas indifférent et je crois bien être amoureux. Elle est si belle et si douce…<br>- Et qui te dis qu'elle voudra d'un rustre et d'un bon à rien comme toi ? le railla Seiya en s'éloignant prudemment de son ami.

Celui-ci se retourna, et lui lança un regard noir. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Puis il s'élança en courant derrière le plaisantin, le menaçant des pires maux s'il le rattrapait. Tous les hommes présents rirent de bon cœur, jusqu'à ce que Shiryu les rappelle gentiment à l'ordre, sous le regard bienveillant mais sévère du Chevalier Albior de Céphée de la Caste d'Argent, qui supervisait tous les entraînements.

Le Chevalier Shun marchait d'un pas rapide vers les écuries royales. Beaucoup de personnes le regardaient passer. Son statut et son jeune âge en impressionnaient plus d'un. En particulier les jeunes filles en âge de se marier. En temps normal, il aurait peut-être soutenu un regard de velours typiquement féminin mais là, il était pressé. Il franchit les remparts de la ville et se retrouva bien vite en pleine campagne. Non loin de là, il vit l'enclos des chevaux. Il s'approcha et s'accouda à la barrière en bois.

- Bonjour Shun ! s'écria le Maître Palefrenier en dirigeant sa monture vers le jeune homme.  
>- Bonjour Maître Shura !<br>- Tu viens chercher les chevaux ?  
>- On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Nous en avons besoin pour l'entraînement !<br>- Suis-moi !

Le Chevalier suivit l'homme de haute stature. Ses cheveux d'un noir de geai avaient des reflets verts et brillants sous le soleil. Ses yeux aussi sombres que sa chevelure semblaient toujours agressifs, mais Shun qui le connaissait un peu, savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus gentil que lui. Et surtout plus compétent en matière de chevaux. Ils entrèrent dans l'écurie et marchèrent jusqu'à trois stalles, complètement au fond.

- Les voilà ! fit le Maître Palefrenier en lui désignant trois chevaux de la main. Ils sont parfaitement domptés. Mais attention, ils sont encore un peu… nerveux, on va dire ! Les selles sont neuves et les rênes viennent d'être terminées par Angelo.  
>- Elles doivent manquer de souplesse, alors !<br>- Oui, mais elles se feront vite ! Angelo est le meilleur tanneur du royaume. Et puis il suffira de mettre des gants pendant quelques jours pour éviter les cloques.  
>- Vous voulez bien m'aidez à les emmener ? S'ils prennent peur au milieu de la foule, je crains de ne pouvoir les contrôler tous les trois. Avec ce soleil, les rues sont pleines de monde !<br>- Bien sûr ! Je verrai comme ça à qui vous les destinez !  
>- Oh ! C'est simple ! Moi je prends celui-ci ! fit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'un étalon d'un blanc pur à la crinière ondulée.<p>

L'animal s'approcha prudemment de la main tendue vers lui avec un morceau de carotte. Aussitôt, ses lèvres et sa langue agile s'emparèrent de la friandise. Shun sourit à Shura.

- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien ! Et les deux autres ?  
>- Il y en a un pour Ikki et le troisième est pour Shiryu. La jument d'Ikki va bientôt pouliner et celui de Shiryu est âgé. Il ne pourra pas soutenir un nouveau combat si nous devons livrer encore bataille.<br>- Et le tien ?  
>- Il s'est cassé l'antérieur gauche pendant un entraînement. Il a fallu l'abattre…<p>

Shun avait baissé la tête en disant cela. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à son cheval. Il le montait depuis plus de trois ans.

- Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, Shun, fit le Palefrenier d'une voix douce, bien conscient de la tristesse du Chevalier. Je sais comment les choses se passent… Dis-toi que sa mort a certainement permis à pas mal de personnes d'avoir de la viande à manger. Comment vas-tu l'appeler celui-ci ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
>- Nébula !<br>- Nébula ? C'est un nom bien étrange ! D'où vient-il ?  
>- Je l'ignore ! Je viens d'l'inventer !<p>

Shura ébouriffa affectueusement les longs cheveux verts du Chevalier et ils entreprirent tous les deux d'harnacher les bêtes. C'était le moment de vérité. Si le Maître Palefrenier enfourcha et maîtrisa sans mal le second étalon noir comme la nuit, Shun eut un peu plus de mal avec le sien. Celui-ci rua, cabra, hennit manquant de désarçonner son cavalier à plusieurs reprises. Mais Shun eut le dernier mot. Il parvint à le calmer à force de caresses sur l'encolure et de mots murmurés à son oreille. L'animal enfin tranquille, le jeune homme regarda Shura. Celui-ci lui souriait, fier. Nul doute que ce gamin avait des affinités avec les animaux. Il attrapa la bride du troisième étalon, un alezan et suivit le Chevalier.

Shun ne s'était pas trompé. A peine avaient-ils franchi les portes de la forteresse, que les chevaux s'affolèrent devant la foule qui remplissait les rues de bruits et d'odeurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il fallut toute l'expérience de Shura pour réussir à calmer les trois bêtes. Il parlait à sa monture, au cheval qu'il tirait et même à celui de Shun. Les trois étalons qui connaissaient sa voix finirent par retrouver leur calme et tout doucement, les deux cavaliers les conduisirent jusqu'à la grande cour où s'entraînaient les soldats.

Les trois Chevaliers, les voyant arriver, se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Celui-ci est à moi ! fit Ikki en voyant l'étalon noir.

Shura en descendit et lui donna les rênes. Shiryu prit celles de l'alezan.

- Tu t'appelleras Koryu, s'exclama-t-il en caressant son chanfrein. L'animal ne renâcla pas et se laissa faire. Quel est le nom du tien ?  
>- Nébula !<br>- Et toi Ikki ? demanda Seiya. Quel nom vas-tu lui donner ?  
>- Mekai ! Ça veut dire "Enfer" dans la langue ancienne.<br>- C'est pas un peu étrange comme nom ? se moqua gentiment Shun.  
>- Pas plus que Nébula ! rétorqua Ikki. Et moi, au moins, ça veut dire quelque chose !<br>- Eh bien ! Je vois que vous êtes inspirés ! fit Shura en souriant et sachant parfaitement que ses chevaux là auraient des cavaliers exceptionnels. Comment va Ryusei ?  
>- Il est en pleine forme comme vous pouvez le voir ! répondit Seiya en tapotant les flancs de sa monture.<br>- Bien ! Je dois vous laisser ! J'ai beaucoup de travail !  
>- Je vous ramène ! fit ce dernier en enfourchant son cheval et en tendant la main au Maître Palefrenier qui sauta en croupe.<p>

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent tandis que les trois Chevaliers faisaient connaissance avec leurs nouveaux destriers…

* * *

><p>Les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la salle de garde. L'odeur y était écœurante et la saleté omniprésente, sans parler de la vermine. Les poux, les puces et les morpions proliféraient. La proximité, le manque d'hygiène, les déjections corporelles étaient autant de facteurs propices au développement des maladies et à leur propagation. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de certaines personnes qui passaient leur journée à faire chauffer des litres et des litres d'eau pour la toilette quotidienne des réfugiés, ceux-ci étaient bien trop nombreux.<p>

Saori avisa un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux verts clair attachés sur la nuque. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

- Shion, mon ami !  
>- Oh ! Princesse ! Mes Dames ! fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous êtes de vrais rayons de soleil en ce lieu toutes les trois ! leur sourit-il, faisant rougir les deux dames de compagnie, intimidées par ce bel homme.<br>- Comment vont les choses ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète et regardant de toute part cette misère qui lui broyait le cœur.  
>- Je fais mon possible pour soulager les maux, mais je me sens impuissant !<br>- Ne dis pas ça ! Sans toi, ce serait pire ! Dis-moi ce que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider ?  
>- Retournez chez vous ! Je n'aime pas vous voir ici ! Vous pourriez attraper des puces ou des poux ou je ne sais quoi !<br>- Et toi ? Tu ne risques rien peut-être ?  
>- Moi, je ne suis pas une princesse héritière ! Si vous tombez malade et mourrez, qui succèdera à votre père ?<br>- Oui, je sais ! Tu as raison, mais je ne supporte pas de rester tranquillement chez moi alors que mon peuple souffre et agonise !

L'homme termina le pansement qu'il avait commencé et se redressa. Il dépassait la jeune femme d'au moins deux têtes et elle dut se tordre le cou pour le regarder. Il lui sourit affectueusement.

- Très bien ! Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pouvez faire toutes les trois. Venez !

Elles le suivirent dans un coin reculé de la salle où des draps avaient été tendus sur des cordes. Plusieurs compartiments avaient été ainsi crées. Chacun était équipé de grands baquets en bois et des femmes portant des seaux d'eau, faisaient inlassablement la navette entre les feux pour les remplir d'eau chaude. L'eau sale était vidangée dans des rigoles et des tuyaux qui s'écoulaient à l'extérieur des remparts. Toute la journée, les gens venaient pour se laver, avoir un minimum d'hygiène et un peu d'intimité. Un coin plus vaste que les autres avaient trois baquets plus petits. C'est là que les mères venaient débarbouiller leurs bébés et enfants en bas âges. Shion montra les lieux à ses trois visiteuses. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il leur fit un sourire et les laissa pour retourner à ses malades et ses blessés.

Saori aidait sa troisième maman à s'occuper de ses deux enfants quand un garde vint la chercher. Son père la demandait. Poussant un profond soupir d'ennui, elle se résigna à obéir. Shunrei et Seika la regardèrent partir, espérant bien qu'elle leur dirait de l'accompagner mais elle n'en fit rien. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient condamnées à faire acte de présence un certain temps pour ne pas paraitre impolies.

La Princesse suivait le garde en silence. Quelque chose lui disait que son père n'allait pas lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Dommage. En ces temps troublés, cela lui aurait bien remonté le moral. Elle fut introduite auprès du Roi après avoir était annoncée. Elle le trouva derrière son bureau, où trônait un chandelier à chaque extrémité. Le soleil était bas. Le ciel sans nuage s'était embrasé sous les derniers rayons et virait lentement de l'orange le plus flamboyant au bleu le plus profond.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Majesté ?  
>- Assieds-toi, ma fille ! fit-il, gravement.<p>

Elle ne l'appelait jamais "père" sauf dans l'intimité de leurs appartements privés quand l'un rendait visite à l'autre.

- La guerre contre le Royaume des Océans est terminée ! laissa tomber le Roi, d'une voix où perçait le soulagement.  
>- Comment ? s'écria la Princesse en se levant brusquement.<p>

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le beau visage de la jeune femme. A cet instant le Roi cru avoir son épouse défunte devant lui, tant leur fille lui ressemblait. Il eut un sourire plein de tendresse et de tristesse aussi, en pensant à ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer, même si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit-il encore. Je vais t'expliquer.

Il joua un moment avec une boite qu'il tenait entre les doigts avant de trouver enfin ses mots.

- Tu sais qu'Asgard, le Sanctuaire et les Océans sont au bord de la ruine. Encore qu'Asgard soit un peu moins touché. J'ai envoyé un message au Roi Poséidon pour lui proposer la paix et une alliance.  
>- Une alliance avec Poséidon ? Alors que nous avons même oublié pourquoi nos deux royaumes se font la guerre… fit la jeune femme songeuse. C'est tout simplement merveilleux, père !<p>

La joie lui faisant oublier le protocole, elle ne l'avait pas appelé "Majesté" mais le Roi ne releva pas l'entorse à l'étiquette. Puis il vit le visage de sa fille se fermer brusquement, alors qu'elle commençait à entrevoir les conséquences de cet accord.

- Comment allons-nous… sceller cette paix ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, redoutant la réponse.

Elle se demandait quelles concessions son père avait fait pour en arriver là.

- Tu vas épouser le prince héritier, Julian.

C'est comme si soudainement, le poids de tous les malheurs de ce monde venait de s'abattre sur ses frêles épaules. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, la tête lui tourna et se fut le trou noir…

* * *

><p>Saori ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Dame Shunrei. Dans son regard d'un bleu profond, elle put lire une grande inquiétude. Assise à côté d'elle, celle-ci bassinait délicatement son front avec un linge humide et frais. Pendant un tout petit instant, elle se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé puis les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement. Elle baissa les paupières, un pli de tristesse barra son front.<p>

- Seika, préviens Sa Majesté. La Princesse revient à elle !

L'esprit encore troublé par son évanouissement, la jeune femme entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. Le Roi et son Médecin entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Aussitôt, Shion prit la place de la Dame de Compagnie.

- Eh bien, Princesse ! Vous sentez-vous mieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Ma tête me fait horriblement mal, articula-t-elle difficilement.<br>- Vous ne semblez pas fiévreuse, déclara-t-il en touchant son front. Je crois que… l'émotion est la cause de votre malaise, uniquement. Je vais vous préparer une potion qui vous soulagera.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers la table et s'affaira dans son sac à médecines. Le Roi s'avança de l'autre côté du lit.

- Tu nous as fait une grande frayeur, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, comme pour montrer son affection à sa fille.  
>- Père… ai-je bien compris ? Vous voulez me marier ?<br>- Nous en discuterons lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, en tête à tête.  
>- Tenez, Princesse, dit Shion en lui tendant une coupe en étain pleine d'un liquide blanchâtre. Buvez cela ! Le goût est un peu amer, mais c'est très efficace.<br>- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-elle en portant le remède à ses lèvres.  
>- Une infusion de tilleul et de fleurs d'oranger, entre autre…<p>

Elle grimaça mais but le liquide d'une traite. Maintenant assise sur son lit, elle tentait de chasser la légère nausée qui persistait encore au creux de son estomac. Elle entendit son père congédier les Dames Shunrei et Seika ainsi que le médecin.

- Je sais que tu aurais voulu faire un mariage d'amour, ma fille et j'aurais été heureux d'accueillir dans notre famille l'homme que ton cœur aurait choisi. Mais la raison d'état surpasse tout le reste. Je sais que tu le comprends.  
>- Bien sûr que je le comprends… répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte. C'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas…<br>- Je sais aussi que tu feras ton devoir et que tu rendras notre peuple fier de sa Princesse !  
>- Oui, père… je ferai mon devoir… et vous serez fier de moi…<br>- J'en suis heureux ! Il est tard, il te faut dormir. Demain tu commenceras les préparatifs pour ton départ.  
>- Mon départ ? Quand ? Où ? sursauta-t-elle, l'esprit à nouveau clair.<br>- Tu pars pour le Royaume des Océans où aura lieu ton mariage. Ensuite, ton époux et toi viendrez ici. J'ai quand même le droit de connaître mon gendre et le peuple, son nouveau Prince ! sourit le roi en laissant la Princesse seule et complètement désemparée.  
>- Oui… bien sûr…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.<p>

Elle retomba dans un état apathique dès que son père eut quitté les lieux. Aussitôt, Seika et Shunrei la rejoignirent. Elle leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Elles furent aussi effondrées que leur Princesse.

Saori se demanda ensuite, comment elle allait annoncer ça à une personne très chère à son cœur ?

* * *

><p>Le Roi avait ordonné à Shion de le suivre dans ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, le souverain s'assit sur un lourd fauteuil recouvert de fourrures et invita le médecin à prendre place sur un siège à ses côtés.<p>

- Quelque chose vous préoccupe, Majesté ?  
>- Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix…<br>- Le bon choix ? répéta Shion, surpris de voir douter son Roi.  
>- Je vends ma fille pour une possibilité de paix. Je n'ai même pas de certitude concernant les engagements de Poséidon.<br>- Le Royaume des Océans est en aussi mauvais état que nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que si vous ne l'aviez pas devancé, le Roi Poséidon vous aurez fait la même proposition.  
>- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait plus tôt ? Cela aurait évité bien des morts et des souffrances…<br>- Je ne m'y entends pas trop en politique, mais je crois que nous avons tous des choix à faire à certains moments de notre vie. Et cette décision devait être prise à cet instant. Ni plus tôt, ni plus tard.

Le Roi se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. La nuit était totale et le ciel avait revêtu sa parure d'étoiles.

- Crois-tu que nous soyons maîtres de nos destins ? demanda-t-il au médecin, d'une voix lointaine.  
>- Je suis persuadé que nous l'influençons par nos choix. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de vouloir la paix, je suis convaincu que nous faisons toujours le bon.<br>- Tu es un sage, mon ami. Malgré ton jeune âge, tu as beaucoup de maturité et de clairvoyance. Tu penses donc que ce mariage est un bon choix ?  
>- Vous voulez la paix. Nous voulons tous la paix. Je crois qu'il faut se donner les moyens pour l'établir, faute de quoi, nous ne serions plus dignes d'être des hommes. Nous serions encore moins que des bêtes pour qui ne compte que la loi du plus fort.<br>- J'ai peur que mes sujets pensent que je redoute la défaite et que je vais jusqu'à sacrifier ma propre fille pour l'éviter. Proposer la paix, n'est-ce pas là la décision d'un faible ?  
>- Majesté ! Vous n'êtes ni un faible, ni un couard ! s'indigna Shion. Et votre peuple le sait ! Il faut au contraire beaucoup de courage pour offrir son unique enfant à un avenir incertain dans l'infime espoir qu'il soit meilleur pour tous !<br>- Tu crois tellement en moi… C'est rassurant… et effrayant à la fois.  
>- Pourquoi effrayant ?<br>- Plus les gens croient en quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et plus leur déception est grande lorsque la chose ou la personne ne se montre pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances. J'ai peur de décevoir mon peuple !  
>- Jamais vous ne m'avez donné de raisons pour me détourner de vous. Vous êtes mon Roi, et vous êtes un grand Roi. Et ma Princesse fera un jour une grande reine. Vous êtes en train de donner un espoir à votre peuple. Un espoir de retourner dans nos campagnes pour cultiver la terre, élever du bétail, construire des maisons et des villages, recevoir une éducation. Même si vous échouez, ce que vos sujets retiendront, c'est que vous aurez tout fait pour leur offrir un avenir meilleur !<p>

Shion avait parlé avec tant de conviction dans la voix que le Roi sourit. Oui, ça lui réchauffait le cœur d'inspirer tant de ferveur, même si ça le terrifiait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même qu'il avait bien agi. Dans l'intérêt de son peuple.

- Vous aurez été jusqu'à offrir votre fille, votre unique enfant en mariage pour garantir cette paix et cet avenir, sans être certain que le roi Poséidon acceptera de déposer les armes pour faire le second pas vers vous. Vers nous…  
>- J'ai tellement envie de me laisser convaincre…<br>- Majesté, arrêtez de vous torturer ! Je sais que c'est difficile, il est question de Saori. Seules les prochaines semaines nous donneront des réponses. Jusque là, il est inutile de vous mettre martel en tête. De plus, c'est mauvais pour la santé !

Le Roi se retourna et plongea son regard sombre dans les prunelles roses et rieuses du médecin. Il ne peut retenir un sourire à son tour.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté. J'avais besoin de discuter de tout ceci. J'ai pris cette décision sans en parler à personne et ce fut lourd à porter durant l'attente de cette réponse.  
>- Je suis votre dévoué serviteur, Sire.<br>- Tu dois avoir encore beaucoup de travail. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.  
>- Il faut que j'aille dans la grande salle de garde, effectivement. Je crains une épidémie d'impétigo. La malnutrition et l'hygiène précaire favorisent ce genre de maux. C'est bénin, mais je vais tout faire pour l'éviter.<br>- Je te fais entièrement confiance. Merci Shion.  
>- Majesté…<p>

Le roi retourna à la fenêtre pour repenser à cette conversation et tenter de se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le Médecin parcourut les couloirs d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre les réfugiés qui attendaient des soins d'urgence. S'il était certain que le roi avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'arrivait pas à se départir d'une étrange sensation d'oppression. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'un danger menaçait. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire de quelle nature il était ni quelle serait la ou les victimes, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose de grave… De très grave… Les étoiles lui avaient bien dévoilé une partie des évènements, mais c'était encore trop flou. Et la Reine Hilda, avait confirmé un grand danger, mais sans en découvrir la nature. Une chose était cependant étrange. Le mariage de Saori n'était inscrit nulle part. C'était quand même un évènement important. Alors pourquoi les étoiles ne le mentionnaient-elles pas ?

Il passa une grande partie de la soirée à soulager encore quelques maux, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Alors, avant de commettre une erreur, il préféra rentrer chez lui. Sa servante lui prépara rapidement un bain dans lequel il se glissa avec un plaisir non feint.

- Tu permets que je fasse trempette avec toi ? fit la voix de son amant qui venait d'entrer discrètement.  
>- Dohko ? Oui, bien sûr. Viens…<p>

Face à face, les deux hommes se détendaient langoureusement, se touchant, se caressant, discutant parfois. Shion informa Dohko du prochain mariage de la Princesse et sa réaction fut celle qu'attendait le Médecin. Le Maître d'Armes lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser, faisant une grosse vague qui se déversa sur le sol, vidant le baquet d'une bonne moitié de son eau. Ils en sortirent en riant, se séchèrent et se glissèrent sous les fourrures du lit. Longtemps, ils s'aimèrent avec lenteur, se possédèrent avec force, se menant à tour de rôle vers l'ultime plaisir, vers la jouissance suprême. Celle qui vous vide de toute énergie et vous remplit d'une plénitude béate, d'une langueur bienheureuse et vous rend cette énergie sous forme de force intérieure. Cette extase des corps, des cœurs et des âmes, unis dans une osmose parfaite, vous fait entrevoir le pouvoir infini de l'Amour, vous donnant l'exquise et fugace sensation de tenir l'univers entre vos mains…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre se déroule au Royaume d'Asgard.

* * *

><p>(1) Photo visible sur Antarès, mon site dont l'adresse figure sur mon profile<p>

(2) Photo visible sur Antarès, mon site dont l'adresse figure sur mon profile

(3) Photo visible sur Antarès, mon site dont l'adresse figure sur mon profile


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créatures surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ? Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Sunny** : Merci d'être toujours fidèle à cette fic et de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire. Non, la réaction joyeuse de Dohko est due au fait que, de part ce mariage, la guerre est finie. Il sait très bien que Shion n'aurait jamais accepté de prendre Saori pour épouse ( Na mais oh ! Ca va pas non ? XDDD) Et pour que la paix s'instaure il faut une union entre deux royaumes et non pas en interne.

Les étoiles et Albéric. Je ne peux pas te répondre sans dévoiler une partie de l'intrigue. Tu devras donc attendre les prochains chapitres pour avoir plus de précision.

Milo et Albior. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais rien lu sur ce couple. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être le sujet d'une side-storie, plus tard quand la fic serait terminée. Et maintenant, voilà la suite que tu attendais.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans les chapitres précédents, au Royaume d'Asgard…<strong>

Le messager Okko apporte à la Reine Hilda une lettre de Shion dans laquelle il lui demande son aide en tant que magicienne. Celle-ci lui répond immédiatement après avoir regardé les étoiles. Elle décide d'envoyer sa réponse par l'intermédiaire d'un faucon pour aller plus vite. Syd de Mizar quitte le Palais de Glace pour se rendre sur son domaine dont une partie du château s'est effondrée. Une fois sur place, il prend la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts et attend l'arrivée de son frère, prévenu par l'intendant. En allant inspecter la falaise au bord de laquelle la bâtisse est construite, les jumeaux découvrent une grotte où sont cachées de grosses pierres rondes portant le sceau de la Maison de Dubhe. Ils s'empressent d'avertir Siegfried qui les rejoint sur place. Ce dernier est très surpris de la découverte et décide d'entreprendre des recherches dans les archives de sa famille. Bud l'aidera tandis que Syd repart pour Walhalla. Ils poursuivront leurs investigations dans les archives de la famille royale.

Pendant ce temps, Zelos et Pandore, les espions d'Hadès, arrivent dans la ville. Ils ont pour mission de remettre un bracelet ensorcelé à Freya, la sœur d'Albéric Ambassadeur d'Asgard auprès du Roi Mitsumasa. Une fois sous le charme du bracelet, Freya ne pense qu'à une chose : rejoindre sur le Mont Elysion, le magicien qui la protègera du danger imaginaire par lequel elle se sent fortement menacée. Lorsqu'elle arrive au Palais des Ténèbres, Queen la délivre du sortilège. Elle réalise alors qu'elle est prisonnière.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire avec les photos et les musiques sur mon site Antarès dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profile.

Et maintenant, la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de février, Royaume d'Asgard…**

Depuis plusieurs jours, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de la Reine Hilda, Siegfried et Bud fouillaient sans relâche les archives royales. Ils passaient leurs journées enfermés dans l'immense salle. Si les trois derniers siècles étaient relativement bien classés, il n'en était rien pour tout ce qui était plus ancien. Et ce qu'ils recherchaient remontait à presque mille ans.

Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une longue table sur laquelle était déposée une quantité impressionnante de parchemins et de livres plus ou moins épais. Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Le matin, ils se retrouvaient pour un copieux repas puis se rendaient aux archives. A la mi-journée, une servante ou un serviteur leur apportait de quoi déjeuner et en soirée, le diner clôturait cette journée de labeur. Entre temps, ils lisaient des dizaines de documents à la lumières des torches et des bougies jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux brulent de fatigue. Et tard dans la nuit, ils se décidaient enfin à aller se coucher. Bien souvent, ils ne prenaient même pas le temps de faire quelques ablutions pour se rafraîchir et s'écroulaient sur leur lit.

Ce matin-là, Bud s'éveilla avec la ferme intention de faire une pause dans leurs recherches. Il mit une tenue d'entraînement au combat bien décidé à convaincre Siegfried d'en faire autant. Celui-ci entra dans le salon et s'arrêta net en voyant son ami.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose d'autre ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il en s'attablant en face de lui.

- Oui. On va à la salle d'armes. Les recherches attendront bien une demi-journée ! J'en ai assez de respirer de la poussière !

- Et je me trompe ou vas-tu essayer de me convaincre de te suivre ? s'enquit malicieusement le Duc de Dubhe en mordant à pleines dents dans un pilon de dinde rôtie.

- Serait-ce un exercice difficile ?

- Du tout ! Finissons de manger et je monte me changer. Je te propose même de faire ensuite une promenade à cheval !

- Bonne idée ! Le temps est calme, profitons-en !

Bud n'était jamais entré dans l'appartement de Siegfried. L'endroit était à l'image de l'occupant des lieux. Sobre, mais raffiné. Il y avait peu de meubles et chaque objet décoratif semblait avoir été choisi avec un soin tout particulier ainsi que la place qu'il occupait pour être parfaitement mis en valeur. Il suivit son ami dans la chambre où celui-ci commença à se déshabiller tout en sortant un gambison et un pourpoint de cuir. Bud ne put retenir le frisson qu'il sentit dévaler son échine jusqu'au creux des reins à la vue de son ami torse nu. Tout comme le sien, le corps de Siegfried n'était que muscles durs et parfaitement dessinés. Il les voyait rouler sous la peau claire et cette vision accentuait le trouble qu'il ressentait. Il avait bien fallu qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il n'était pas insensible à la beauté froide du Duc de Dubhe. Et plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il découvrait l'homme qu'il était, plus il tombait sous son charme. Il l'avait toujours cru arrogant et imbu de lui-même, mais il s'était rapidement aperçu que ces attitudes n'étaient que des façades. Siegfried était en réalité quelqu'un de timide et préférait se tenir en retrait des autres. Il arborait donc ce masque de froideur indifférente tout simplement pour dissuader quiconque d'envahir son espace vital sans son accord. Et de toute évidence, cet accord, Bud l'avait obtenu. Il n'avait jamais vu Siegfried sourire et rire autant que depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur ces archives. Il allait jusqu'à le taquiner et même faisait-il de l'humour.

La voix de Siegfried le sortit de ses pensées et ils se rendirent à la salle d'armes. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs propres épées, dagues et autres couteaux et masses d'armes qui composaient leur attirail de Guerriers Divins.

- Inutile de nous épuiser, fit le Duc de Dubhe en se plaçant face à Bud.

- Aurais-tu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

- Ne te surestime pas !

Après cette passe d'arme verbale, ils engagèrent le combat. Les épées s'entrechoquaient violement. Le bruit résonnait sous la voute de la salle. Siegfried perdit son épée et pris celle à deux mains. Aussitôt Bud lâcha ses armes et récupéra la sienne.

- Tu es très bon, Bud !

- Tu penses toujours que je me surestime ?

- Non, mais à cette arme, je suis meilleur que toi !

- Prétentieux !

Et Bud se lança dans une série de moulinets et de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Siegfried, surpris par l'ardeur de son adversaire fut contraint de reculer. Il se demandait ce qui donnait ce regain de force au Duc d'Alcor qui avait aux lèvres cet étrange sourire prédateur, comme s'il était certain de sa victoire. Un dernier coup d'une incroyable puissance désarma Siegfried qui tomba au sol, la pointe de la lame de Bud sur sa gorge. Celui-ci le surplombait, les yeux rendus brillant par l'excitation du combat et par sa victoire.

- Que dirais-tu de lutter un peu à mains nues ? lui proposa ce dernier en éloignant la lame du cou.

- Pour ma part, je suis d'accord mais reposons-nous un instant.

- Pas question ! Dans un combat réel, l'ennemi ne t'offrira pas ce loisir !

Bud se défit de ses vêtements de protection et c'est torse nu qu'il attendit que son ami fît de même. Siegfried eut un instant d'hésitation, mais il se déshabilla à son tour. Les deux hommes se firent face, sur leurs jambes légèrement fléchies, prêt à bondir à l'attaque ou à amortir celle de l'adversaire. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, étudiant soigneusement la position de garde de l'autre, mesurant leurs chances s'ils utilisaient telle ou telle technique. Puis soudain, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Chacun attrapa la nuque de son adversaire, prise stratégique s'il en est, tandis que l'autre main agrippait le bras.

Une étrange danse débuta. Les deux combattants tentaient de se déstabiliser pour prendre l'avantage et peut-être réussir à faire tomber l'autre. Siegfried était un peu plus grand et plus lourd que Bud et il n'était pas facile pour le Duc d'Alcor de le déséquilibrer. De plus, la sueur rendait les prises glissantes et mal assurées. Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. D'un coup vicieux dans la cheville, il balaya la jambe d'appui de son adversaire qui ne put retenir sa chute. Rapide comme l'éclaire, Bud s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre de Siegfried, emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Stupéfait par la technique de son ami, le Duc de Dubhe resta immobile, fixant intensément le visage de Bud qui surplombait le sien à quelques centimètres seulement. Celui-ci ne souriait plus. Son visage était grave, l'ambre de ses yeux parcourait les traits figés par l'étonnement. Entre ses mains, il sentait bien que Siegfried ne résistait pas à sa prise. Aussi desserra-t-il lentement son étreinte. Ses mains glissèrent tout doucement le long des bras puis il prit appui de chaque côté de la tête.

Le même trouble les parcourait. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, aucun ne bougeait. Ils étaient aussi immobiles que la statue de marbre blanc du Dieu Odin qui trônait dans le fond de la salle d'armes. Brusquement, Bud se leva, libérant son ami de son poids. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à contrôler son émoi et il ne voulait pas que Siegfried s'en aperçoive. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu t'es entraîné en cachette ? lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix pour camoufler son malaise.

Mais Bud n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son compagnon était aussi troublé que lui et qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas le montrer.

- Non… C'est juste que je ne montre jamais mes capacités en une seule fois, en un seul affrontement.

- Tu es très bon à la lutte.

- Si tu veux, on pourra recommencer…

Il mit sa chemise, et se retourna comme il n'entendait pas de réponse. Il vit Siegfried en train de le regarder avec une bien étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne encore ensemble ? répéta-t-il.

- Comment ?... Euh… Oui, oui… c'est… c'est une bonne idée…, bafouilla le Duc de Dubhe.

- Très bien. On devrait aller manger et se laver.

- D'accord. On se retrouve dans la salle des archives.

- Et la promenade à cheval ?

- On remet ça à un autre jour… répondit laconiquement le Duc de Dubhe.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, presqu'en silence, n'échangeant que quelques mots. Une tension s'était installée entre eux et Bud commençait à s'en vouloir car il avait parfaitement conscience d'en être le responsable. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il était capable de séduire Siegfried. Il lui plaisait, il était attiré par cet homme et plus encore depuis qu'ils faisaient ces recherches. Bud avait toujours vu le Duc de Dubhe avec des femmes mais le contact d'un homme ne semblait pas le rebuter. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait de d'effleurements innocents, mais quelques instants plus tôt, ça n'était plus si anodin. Siegfried s'était troublé, il avait même vu ses joues déjà rougies par l'effort, se colorer d'avantage. Pourtant, il n'avait pas protesté, il ne s'était pas débattu pour se libérer de son immobilisation. Et maintenant, l'esprit de Bud s'emballait à toute vitesse. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait osé, peut-être pas un baiser, mais une simple caresse du bout des doigts sur sa joue.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant d'oublier tout ça et se concentrer sur ces recherches. De l'autre côté, son compagnon n'avait du tout l'esprit à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction ni ce qu'il éprouvait. Tout était confus et il n'aimait pas ça.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, un homme blond visiblement en colère, la démarche déterminée, entra dans la salle des archives et se dirigea vers Siegfried qui leva les yeux du document qu'il consultait.

- Hagen ? Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?

- J'ai besoin de quelques-uns de tes hommes. Nous avons un problème de contrebande.

- Un de mes espions m'a fait un rapport dans ce sens, il y a quelques temps, intervint Bud. Mais il n'était pas plus inquiet que ça.

- Il semble que l'activité ait pris de l'ampleur. Nous avons une opportunité pour coincer les trafiquants et mettre un terme à ce marché parallèle.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, s'indigna Siegfried. Nous ne sommes quand même pas aussi touchés que le Sanctuaire par le rationnement. Nous avons des réserves que nous distribuons avec équité, alors pourquoi certains croient-ils avoir le droit de faire du marché noir ?

- Il existe des gens sans scrupules qui voient là une opportunité de s'enrichir, laissa tomber froidement le Comte de Mérak.

- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? s'enquit encore le Duc de Dubhe.

- Thor sera là pour constater les faits et Fenrir pour évaluer la valeur de la marchandise. A partir de là, la Reine sera informée et le tribunal décidera d'un verdict.

- Bien. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, mais va voir Folker(1), il se mettra sous tes ordres. Il te fournira tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Où sont Thor et Fenrir ?

- Ils se mettaient en route pendant que je venais te prévenir.

- Fort bien. Soyez prudent et capturez-les tous !

Le Comte de Mérak ressortit comme il était entré. Même contrariété sur le visage, même démarche volontaire. Il se rendit dans les quartiers des officiers sous les ordres de Siegfried et trouva rapidement le dénommé Folker. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il attendait de lui et aussitôt l'homme réuni une vingtaine de soldats.

- Pensez-vous que cela sera suffisant, monseigneur ?

- Je le pense, oui. Le Baron de Phecda sera avec nous. Sa seule présence dissuadera les trafiquants de faire les imbéciles. A cheval !

Le groupe d'hommes en armes se mit en route, Hagen à sa tête. En traversant un bois dense, un des rares du Royaume d'Asgard, ils entendirent le hurlement des loups qui avaient dus les sentir approcher depuis bien longtemps. Les hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, inquiets, bien qu'ils soient nombreux et bien armés, en tentant de percer la végétation. Ils se dirigèrent vers les falaises aux pieds des quelles de petites criques difficilement accostables étaient propices aux trafics en tout genre. Mais celle où les hors la loi se trouvaient, était accessible par voie de terre. Il fallait être très prudent, mais la chose n'était pas impossible.

Hagen avait voulu mettre le piège en place avant que les trafiquants ne soient là, ainsi, ils leur tomberaient dessus avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait. Pour atteindre la plage de galet de la minuscule crique encastrée entre deux hautes falaises, il fallait emprunter un chemin étroit et sinueux. Par endroits, il ressemblait à des escaliers taillés dans la roche que la neige et le gel rendaient particulièrement glissants. Les chevaux furent laissés au sommet sous la garde de trois soldats, et les autres descendirent prudemment. Le temps était froid, le ciel couvert et la nuit commençait à tomber. Caché derrière les rochers, les hommes attendaient depuis un bon moment quand enfin une embarcation apparut. Au large un bateau de pêche semblait vouloir remonter un filet plein de poissons mais il peinait à le faire.

Le Comte de Mérak avait donné des ordres précis. Il fallait attendre que ces ignobles profiteurs aient déchargé leur marchandise avant de les arrêter. Aucun ne devait s'échapper. Ils ne sortirent pas moins de vingt-quatre coffres de tailles différentes. Un autre bateau de même gabarit apparut, s'approcha de la plage et des hommes sautèrent à terre. Aussitôt, ils commencèrent à charger les caisses. C'est l'instant que le Comte de Mérak choisit pour intervenir.

- Police du Royaume ! cria-t-il. Rendez-vous !

Les soldats jaillirent de derrière les rochers de chaque côté de la plage. Immédiatement les contrebandiers sortirent leurs épées, prêts à défendre chèrement leur liberté et leur vie. Le combat s'engagea. Certains trafiquants remontèrent dans le bateau et parvinrent à s'éloigner vers le large. A terre, le bruit des armes se répercutaient sur les parois de la falaise. Plusieurs contrebandiers furent tués ainsi que des soldats. Thor de Phecda, Ministre de la Justice, parvint à désarmer plusieurs ennemis et à les décourager de tenter quoique ce soit de désespérer par son impressionnante stature et son agressivité. Hagen fit plusieurs prisonniers. Certains étaient citoyens du Royaume, les autres n'étaient que de vulgaires pirates. D'ailleurs, un bateau s'approchait, tous voiles dehors, aussi noires que le pavillon à tête de mort qui claquait furieusement au vent au somment du mât. Le bastingage était orné de gros boucliers ronds, la figure de proue représentait un dragon, typique des peuplades barbares qui vivaient sur des terres situées encore plus au nord qu'Asgard. Les Viks(2). Il récupéra les hommes et la marchandise du petit esquif et le laissa aller à la dérive avant de s'éloigner, libre.

Le Baron d'Alioth fit ouvrir les caisses et estima l'importance de la prise. Il y avait principalement des peaux et des fourrures. Des armes faisaient également parties du butin ainsi que quelques tissus précieux.

- Aucun vol n'a été signalé dans les entrepôts de la ville, observa Thor, surpris.

- Et pour cause ! s'emporta Hagen. Voici l'homme qui les gère ! éructa-t-il en jetant brutalement un prisonnier au sol. Il s'est bien gardé de dire qu'on l'avait pillé puisque c'est lui qui détourne la marchandise !

- Et il lui suffit de falsifier les registres pour que tout paraisse normal, conclue Fenrir.

Il bouscula violemment un homme qui retomba à genoux avec une plainte de douleur. Soudain derrière eux, l'un des prisonniers réussit à s'échapper et couru vers la pointe de la falaise pour la contourner. Thor sortit un poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture et le lança avec une force incroyable. Le contrebandier, touché à la cuisse, s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Il fut ramené sans ménagement auprès des autres. Le Baron de Phecda récupéra son arme sans aucune délicatesse, faisant gicler le sang de la blessure.

- Tu es toujours aussi habile avec des lames, toi, sourit Hagen. On rentre !

Les prisonniers et les caisses furent remontés à la lueur des torches et la troupe reprit le chemin du Palais de Glace. Les contrebandiers furent jetés au cachot, en attendant leur procès et la marchandise fut rangée dans un réduit pour servir de preuve. C'était une journée qui ne se terminait pas trop mal, si l'on exceptait la mort de quatre soldats.

Siegfried et Bud sortaient à peine des archives quand Hagen vint informer le Ministre des Armées des résultats de l'opération. Celui-ci le remercia et le félicita pour son efficacité.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le lendemain matin, assise à son bureau, la Reine Hilda commençait sa journée par la lecture des courriers qui étaient arrivés pendant la nuit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut le sceau de Syd. Elle le brisa et déroula le parchemin avec empressement.

_A l'attention de la Reine Hilda de Polaris, Souveraine du Royaume d'Asgard._

_Majesté,_

_J'espère que ce courrier vous trouvera en excellente santé. Il est fort probable que lorsque vous recevrez cette lettre, je serai en route pour rejoindre Walhalla. Mon frère a déjà dû vous parler de notre découverte et je viens les aider à lui et au Duc de Dubhe dans leurs recherches. Les travaux de consolidation de mon château avancent bien et ne requiert plus ma présence. _

_Je suis resté éloigné de ma charge depuis assez longtemps, aussi fais-je au plus vite pour reprendre ma tâche au plus tôt._

_Très respectueusement,_

_Syd, Duc de Mizar, Premier Ministre du Royaume d'Asgard._

Hilda retint un petit rire. Eloigné de sa charge, quelle habile tournure pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait hâte de la retrouver. Tout comme il lui manquait également. Les soirées et les nuits lui avaient parues bien longues et bien froides sans la présence du Duc. C'est d'excellente humeur qu'elle poursuivit sa lecture lorsqu'elle tomba sur un courrier de son Ambassadeur au Sanctuaire. Elle ne put retenir une fugace sensation d'inquiétude, bien que jusqu'à présent, le Marquis de Megrez ne lui ait donné aucune raison de regretter de l'avoir nommé à ce poste.

_A l'attention de la Reine Hilda de Polaris, Souveraine du Royaume d'Asgard._

_Majesté,_

_Je vous espère en excellente santé. Vous l'apprendrez certainement très bientôt de façon officielle, mais je me fais un devoir d'être le premier à vous en informer. _

_Le Roi Mitsumasa a proposé au Roi Poséidon de faire la paix par l'union de leurs enfants, la Princesse Saori et le Prince Julian. Le messager a rapporté l'accord du Souverain des Océans. Nous pouvons d'ors et déjà nous réjouir car la guerre est terminée. _

_J'espère pouvoir prochainement rentrer auprès de vous pour un court séjour et vous rendre compte de vive voix du déroulement des préparations du mariage dont je n'ai pour l'instant pas plus de détails._

_Avec tout mon respect et mon dévouement,_

_Albéric, Marquis de Megrez, Ambassadeur d'Asgard au Royaume du Sanctuaire._

Hilda blêmit. La tête lui tourna légèrement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle fit venir un héraut et lui remit un courrier qui s'enquerrait de la santé de Freya de Megrez et de son père. Elle aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, à l'instant même où, avec Angus, ils avaient constaté le départ de la jeune femme. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ? Huit ? Dix peut-être ? Elle ne savait plus. Alors qu'Albéric venait de lui apporter la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ne devrait pas, en retour, lui en annoncer une mauvaise.

Elle posa les coudes sur le bureau et joignit ses mains devant sa bouche, contrarié par sa négligence. Le départ de Syd l'avait-il perturbé à ce point ? Et Angus ? Lui non plus ne lui avait pas rappelé ce qu'elle aurait dû faire comme tout Souverain inquiet du bien-être de ses proches collaborateurs. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. A son secrétaire aussi.

- Angus ! appela-t-elle, en colère.

- Oui, Majesté, fit-il un instant plus tard, en pénétrant dans le bureau.

- Tu n'as toujours aucune information au sujet de Freya ?

- J'ai envoyé un messager le jour même, et j'attends son retour qui ne devrait plus tarder.

- Oh non ! Je viens de faire la même chose ! J'étais certaine que nous avions oublié !

Elle s'incluait dans ce qu'elle croyait être un manquement à son devoir et vit bien le sursaut de vexation de son secrétaire.

- Vous pensiez que j'aurais pu oublier une chose aussi importante ? demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Et tu le sais… Mais nous étions si affolés par son départ que je n'ai pas pensé à te le redemander et ensuite j'ai oublié.

- J'entends toujours ce que vous dites lorsque je suis près de vous et je sais s'il faut donner suite ou pas à vos paroles. Là, il le fallait.

Hilda s'approcha d'Angus et plongea son regard clair, empli de regret dans celui de l'homme qui la servait avec tant de dévouement.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ? Merci mon ami de palier aux défaillances de mon esprit.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir, Majesté, murmura-t-il, troublé par la proximité de sa Reine, par son regard si doux, par sa voix si réconfortante.

- Et tu le fais extraordinairement bien. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que toi à mes côtés.

On frappa à la porte, mettant fin à cet instant magique pour Angus qui ferma les yeux de déception quand Hilda se détourna de lui pour retourner à son bureau tout en criant d'entrer.

- Le Duc de Mizar demande à être reçu, Majesté, fit le serviteur en s'inclinant.

- Qu'il vienne immédiatement. Angus dès que ton messager sera revenu, je veux que tu me tiennes informé.

- Cela va de soi, Majesté, répondit-il en courbant le buste.

En sortant, il croisa Syd qui entra comme une bourrasque de blizzard dans la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, il se précipita auprès de Sa Reine qui s'était levé. Il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit Hilda. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles de ton château ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon courrier.

- Je ne l'ai eu que ce matin.

- Eh bien le messager a dû traîner en route. J'aurai mieux fait de te l'apporter moi-même ! Il n'y a rien de plus que ce que j'ai écrit, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Syd, protesta-t-elle en souriant, je suis très heureuse de te revoir, mais j'ai du travail.

- Pardonne-moi. Je vais te laisser et aller voir mon frère et Siegfried. Je pourrai certainement les aider.

- Bonne idée, mais tu devrais te changer avant.

- Oui, tu as raison. Puis-je espérer que l'on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

- Je te le ferai savoir…

Le sourire de Syd s'effaça quelque peu à cette réponse. Il prit cela comme le terme de leur entretien et sortit. Hilda, seule, laissa ses pensées vagabonder. De toute évidence, le Duc de Mizar était en train de trop s'attacher à elle. Bien trop. Il allait falloir songer à mettre un terme à leur relation avant qu'il ne tombe vraiment amoureux, comme cela avait été le cas de Siegfried. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir, les choses avaient été claires entre eux dès le départ. Mais il est ardu de contrôler les élans du cœur lorsque celui-ci prend complètement le pas sur la raison. Syd serait malheureux pendant un certain temps, de ça, elle n'avait aucun doute. Mais elle le savait moins tendre que le Duc de Dubhe. Il s'en remettrait plus facilement.

Elle soupira et allongea ses bras sur la table, devant elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation mais alors quoi ? Devait-elle rester chaste et renoncer aux plaisirs du corps ? Ou alors, devait-elle choisir des amants anonymes tout en ne leur dévoilant pas son identité ? Non. Elle avait parfaitement le droit de partager son lit avec qui bon lui semblait. Le peuple savait très bien que sa Souveraine n'avait pas la chasteté chevillée au corps. Tout comme ses prédécesseurs. A partir du moment que le Royaume était administré correctement, personne n'avait rien à redire. La lignée des Polaris n'était pas pure. Les Rois et Reines qui s'étaient assis sur le trône d'Odin n'avaient pas forcément choisi un enfant issu de leur mariage comme héritier. Parfois, un bâtard coiffait la couronne à condition que son père ou sa mère soit un souverain. C'était ainsi depuis… depuis longtemps. Et de toute façon, les étoiles n'avaient pas révélé de descendants à Hilda. Si elle devait en avoir, elle en aurait déjà une ribambelle avec tous les amants qu'elle avait eus. Non. Son destin n'était pas d'être mère. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle devrait commencer à réfléchir à celui ou celle qui la remplacerait à la tête du Royaume quand le temps serait venu. Mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer.

Pour l'instant, le plus important était d'avoir des nouvelles de Freya. Une sourde angoisse lui étreignit le cœur. Elle priait tous les Dieux de la création qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, elle convoqua un Conseil Royal extraordinaire et fit part à ses Ministres de la nouvelle concernant le prochain mariage de la Princesse Saori et du Prince Julian mais en insistant sur le fait que pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune confirmation officielle du Souverain du Sanctuaire. Les éclats de joie résonnèrent un long moment dans la salle et chacun se félicita de la fin de la guerre. Ils louèrent également l'initiative du Roi Mitsumasa. Hilda avait du mal à prendre part à cette euphorie, repensant à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les étoiles et à son rêve qui revenait de temps à autres…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Comme à leur habitude, Syd et Bud tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Immédiatement, le Duc de Mizar s'enquit de l'avancée de leurs recherches et se plongea à son tour dans les documents poussiéreux. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer correctement sur sa tâche. Son entrevue avec Hilda lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il l'avait sentie heureuse de le voir, mais en même temps elle lui avait paru distante. Il mit cela sur la charge de travail qui pesait sur les épaules de la Souveraine, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il y avait peut-être une autre explication à cela. Une explication qui lui serra la gorge. Le soir venu ne vit aucune découverte significative qui aurait pu expliquer les raisons qui auraient poussé le Roi de l'époque à accepter les modifications de frontières ni les noms qu'il avait donné aux huit domaines. Et d'invitation pour diner avec la Reine, point.

Le Duc de Mizar n'arrivait pas à dormir. La nuit été déjà bien avancée, pourtant il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Il regardait la danse des flammes, hypnotisé par elles. Il sentait confusément que sa relation avec Hilda avait un arrière-goût de souvenirs de plus en prononcé. Mais devait-il y mettre un terme lui-même ? Après tout, il avait sa fierté. Ou bien devait-il attendre que le Reine fasse le premier pas ? Il poussa un long soupir et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés. La tête basse, il sentait l'étau froid de la tristesse enserrer son cœur. Oui, il était proche de tomber vraiment amoureux et il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le même état que Siegfried. Il finit par se lever et se vêtit chaudement.

Dehors, le froid était glacial. Un léger vent soufflait, il rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Il marchait au hasard. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues de la forteresse. Au loin, il entendait à peine les hérauts qui rentraient ou partaient, chargés de courriers. Il entendait parfois un rire ou le galop d'un cheval. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'éperon rocheux, derrière le Palais de Glace, dans lequel était taillée une gigantesque statue du Dieu Odin. Une divinité autrefois adorée, mais qui, comme de nombreuses autres, avait sombré dans l'oubli. Même si certaines expressions ou jurons avaient perduré dans le langage des habitants d'Asgard, les cultes, eux, avaient cessé d'être rendus.

Syd referma sa cape autour de lui et s'appuya contre un rocher. Il leva la tête vers la statue. C'était un guerrier représenté jusqu'à mi-cuisses, vêtu de son armure. Dans sa main droite, il brandissait Balmung, l'épée légendaire du Dieu, la lame vers le sol. Il portait les cheveux longs et une barbe fournie cachait partiellement son visage. Sur sa tête, il y avait un casque orné de deux corbeaux de chaque côté. Sa main gauche tenait un énorme bouclier rond et juste à côté, l'avant d'un drakkar semblait l'accompagner dans sa marche immobile. Les sculpteurs avaient fait un travail extraordinaire, si l'on considère les conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient dû tailler la pierre, à l'époque. Syd ne se souvenait plus de ce que disait l'Histoire à ce sujet.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la statue. Pendant quelques instants, il la fixa. Il eut un petit rire. Croyait-il vraiment que le Dieu oublié allait lui faire un signe pour lui prouver à lui, et à personne d'autre bien sûr, qu'il existait encore ? Qu'il suffisait de le prier avec ferveur pour qu'il réalise vos vœux les moins raisonnables ? Quelle idiotie ! Les Dieux, s'ils avaient un jour existé, étaient partis depuis longtemps, désertant la terre et l'esprit des hommes, les laissant seuls décisionnaires de leur vie et de leur destin. Pourtant, on continuait à faire appel à eux parfois. Juste au cas où on serait entendu et exaucé. Après tout, si ça ne faisait pas de bien, ça ne faisait pas de mal non plus. Ça ne changerait pas les choses, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer quand même, par réflexe.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le bord du casque, sur le front. Les huit étoiles de la constellation de la Grande Ourse y étaient marquées. Ces étoiles dont on disait qu'elles avaient toujours protégé Asgard et son peuple. Syd bondit et courut à toutes jambes vers le Palais. Les gardes, le reconnaissant le laissèrent passer, surpris. Il gagna l'étage où se trouvaient ses appartements et ceux de son frère et de Siegfried. Il entra dans la chambre de Bud et se jeta sur son lit le faisant sursauter.

- Je crois que je sais…, lui dit-il alors que son frère, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, avait du mal à le reconnaître.

- Syd ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Habille-toi ! Je vais réveiller Siegfried. On va aux archives !

- Syd !

- Dépêche-toi ! lui cria-t-il en sortant.

Le Duc de Dubhe faillit lui trancher la gorge en tirant vivement un poignard de sous son coussin. Tout aussi surpris que Bud, il consentit à le suivre. Dans le couloir, Syd avisa une servante de nuit et lui demanda de leur porter des boissons chaudes.

- Tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi tu nous tires du lit au milieu de la nuit ? bougonna Bud, visiblement grognon.

- T'as encore des cauchemars à ton âge ? le railla le Duc de Dubhe qui essayait de prendre la chose avec philosophie.

A l'évidence et vue l'humeur de ses compagnons, Syd songea furtivement que ses raisons de les tirer du lit plutôt brutalement avaient intérêt à être solides.

- Je crois que je sais pourquoi ton duché a été transféré et d'où vient l'existence des huit domaines.

- Tu as eu une illumination ? grommela encore son frère, affalé sur une chaise et sur le point de se rendormir.

- Très bien. Il y a plus de mille ans, il n'existait que sept domaines, jusqu'à ce que le Duc de Dubhe fasse don d'une partie de ses terres pour en créer un huitième, le tien Bud. Et le mien fut transféré à sa place actuelle.

- Ça on le sait déjà, fit Siegfried en versant dans les tasses, l'infusion qu'avait apportée la servante.

- Le Roi Dorbal(3) était un grand mystique. C'est encore enseigné de nos jours. Probablement le plus grand qu'ait jamais vu Asgard. Il ne faisait rien sans se référer à Odin ou Thor. C'est lui qui décréta que le Royaume serait placé sous la protection de la Grande Ourse. Il décida de donner à nos domaines le nom de chacune des étoiles de la constellation. C'est ainsi qu'elles sont connues dans le monde. Dubhe, Mizar, Benetnash, Alioth, Phecda, Megrez et Mérak. Mais Alcor fut découverte par les astronomes peu de temps après.

- Syd… J'espère que ton raisonnement tient la route, sinon, je t'écorche vif ! Et je récupère tes terres ! éructa Bud tout en grimaçant sous les assauts d'une migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne.

- Je suis tombé sur ces documents cet après-midi, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Et je suis sûr que dans les Chroniques Familiales des Polaris, on va trouver pourquoi il existe un duché d'Alcor.

- Mais ça on le sait aussi ! Mon ancêtre…

- Oui, il a couché avec la voisine ! Mais je crois qu'il s'agit là d'un concours de circonstances ! Voilà ! C'est celui-là !

Syd extirpa un énorme grimoire d'une étagère et le posa sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et les trois hommes se penchèrent dessus.

- Ici ! C'est le Roi Dorbal qui a demandé au Duc de Dubhe de l'époque, de faire don d'une partie de ses terres pour créer un nouveau domaine, celui d'Alcor. Et le duché de Mizar a été déplacé.

- Pourquoi ? firent les deux hommes de plus en plus perdus.

- La Famille Royale de Polaris est soi-disant protégée par l'étoile du même nom et les sept étoiles de la Grande Ourse sont ses gardiennes, on va dire. Il fallait donc que le Domaine royal soit entouré par les étoiles principales. Alcor est une étoile secondaire qui ne brille que très faiblement. Le domaine fut donc mis en retrait et Mizar déplacé.

- Et l'histoire comme quoi le Duc de Dubhe aurait était l'amant de la Duchesse de Mizar ? demanda Bud, complètement abasourdi.

- Ça, c'est le concours de circonstance. Cette histoire est totalement vraie. Et ça arrangeait bien les affaires de Dorbal qui ainsi pouvait faire d'Asgard une réplique du ciel.

Un silence s'établit dans la salle. Syd regardaient ses deux compagnons. A l'évidence, ils avaient du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de leur expliquer.

- J'ai trois questions, finit par dire le Duc de Dubhe.

- Lesquelles ?

- La première, d'où vient le nom d'Alcor ?

- Les magiciens et les astronomes ont la manie de donner un nom aux étoiles. Et les noms des domaines sont ceux des étoiles de la Grande Ourse, protectrices d'Asgard et Gardiennes de l'étoile de Polaris, comme nous sommes les protecteurs de la Famille Royale.

- Et donc, on est bien parents avec Siegfried, murmura Bud.

- Il semble, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu d'autres… rapprochements entre nos deux familles depuis cette époque.

- Bon ! On peut retourner se coucher ?

- Deuxièmement, poursuivit Siegfried, ignorant les plaintes de Bud, pourquoi les Chroniques de ma famille ne parlent-elles pas de cet ordre du Roi Dorbal ?

- Peut-être s'agit-il d'un simple oubli, avança Syd

- Ça me parait quand même assez important pour que ce soit relaté, observa très justement le Duc d'Alcor.

- Et… ma troisième question…, les interrompit Siegfried. Vous vous rappelez quand même pour quelles raisons nous avons entrepris ces recherches ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un peu décontenancés. Il leur fallut un bon moment pour se souvenir qu'ils étaient là parce que la foudre avait détruit une partie de la falaise du duché de Mizar et qu'ils avaient découvert de grosses pierres rondes avec le blason de la famille de Dubhe dessus.

- J'avoue que j'avais mis ça au second plan, fit Bud, mal à l'aise.

- Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul, sourit Siegfried en entourant de ses bras les épaules de ses compagnons.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Ce matin-là, le Baron d'Alioth se leva avec une étrange sensation. Il ressentait comme un appel. Mais il était incapable d'en préciser la nature. Il y avait encore quelques mois, à ses côtés, son épouse dormait. Mais une maladie foudroyante l'emporta et Fenrir avait éprouvé un immense soulagement. Bien que leur mariage ait été arrangé et qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme, il n'avait pas non plus souhaité qu'elle souffre trop longtemps. Il avait de l'affection pour elle et avait tout fait pour la soulager.

Dans la pièce à coté de leur chambre, il entendait les gazouillis de leur fille de neuf mois, Sunniva(4). Aussitôt, la voix de la nourrice lui parvint. Il se leva et raviva le feu dans la cheminée avant de se rendre dans la pièce d'eau. Il s'aspergea d'eau froide pour finir de se réveiller et s'habilla chaudement.

- Glenys ? fit-il en entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Je serais absent toute la journée. Prenez bien soin de mon petit trésor.

Il prit Sunniva dans ses bras et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. La petite fille sourit à son père et poussa un petit cri de joie. Il la rendit à la nourrice et sortit. Il rejoignit l'écurie et prit son cheval. La route qu'il devait faire pour atteindre l'endroit où poussaient les plantes nécessaires à la préparation de ses remèdes, était longue. Il n'y arriverait qu'en milieu de matinée.

Le temps était gris et froid, mais il n'y avait pas trop de vent. Il chevaucha à bonne allure tout en se remémorant les pénibles souvenirs du décès de sa femme. Sa grossesse l'avait beaucoup affaiblie mais l'accouchement s'était relativement bien passé. Elle avait pu s'occuper de leur bébé pendant quelques semaines, puis sa santé s'était rapidement dégradée. En tant que Médecin de la Reine, il examina son épouse. Dans son ventre, il sentit plusieurs grosseurs qui devaient être très douloureuses à en juger par les plaintes de sa femme lorsqu'il les touchait. Il comprit que la grossesse avait ralenti la progression de la maladie mais que depuis la naissance de Sunniva, elle recommençait à évoluer rapidement comme si elle voulait rattraper les neufs mois pendant lesquels elle avait été bridée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Ce n'était pas en son pouvoir de la guérir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était soulager les terribles souffrances qui apparurent quelques jours avant sa mort. Mais le remède était si puissant que la jeune femme n'était pratiquement plus consciente. Elle partit en lui tenant la main.

Dans la solitude sa chambre, il avait pleuré. Un peu parce qu'il tenait à elle, mais plus parce que leur enfant ne connaitrait jamais sa mère. Puis un matin, les cris de Sunniva furent un déclic. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il décida de s'installer au Palais de Glace et confia son domaine à son intendant. Ainsi, il pourrait accomplir son devoir auprès de sa Souveraine et voir Sunniva tous les jours. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment d'injustice qui lui rongeait le cœur. Pendant quelques temps, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Ses amis s'étaient éloignés de lui, pensant qu'il préférait être seul, mais le Baron avait pris cela comme un abandon. Oui, il s'était senti abandonné alors qu'il aurait aimé avoir un peu de soutien dans cette épreuve. Au début, il leur en avait voulu, mais par la suite, il comprit qu'ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder. Son humeur était changeante. Il passait de l'apathie à l'agressivité en un instant.

Ses compagnons semblaient l'avoir compris et ne lui en voulaient pas. Pourtant, pendant plusieurs semaines, il fut plus sauvage qu'un ours blanc. Il le reconnaissait volontiers. Même la Reine l'avait laissé se remettre de sa douleur. Et ce fut sa fille qui lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité, lui permettant ainsi de rouvrir son cœur à la vie et aux sentiments. Il avait réintégré le Conseil Royal sous les sourires de ses pairs et d'Hilda, tous heureux de le revoir parmi eux.

Il avait atteint les rives du Lac de la Walkyrie et s'engagea dans la forêt. C'était probablement la plus grande du Royaume. Et comme elles étaient rares, elles étaient d'autant plus respectées et protégées par les habitants, en particulier par les chasseurs et les bucherons. Fenrir avançait au pas, les yeux rivés au sol, à la recherche des plantes dont il avait besoin. Au début, il n'y fit pas attention, mais soudain le silence lui fit mal aux oreilles. D'ordinaire, on entendait toujours des bruits dans une forêt, ne serait-ce que les cris des oiseaux avertissant les alentours qu'il y avait un intrus et donc un danger potentiel. Mais là, rien. Seuls les craquements légers du givre qui pesait sur les branches des arbres se faisaient entendre. Il avança encore. Soudain, il perçut des grognements furieux, des bruits de lutte. Son cheval renâcla lorsqu'il voulut le faire avancer. Il comprit qu'il devait s'agir de loups qui se battaient pour une proie.

Il déboucha dans une minuscule clairière et vit un loup au sol. Dans les buissons, trois autres s'éloignaient. Fenrir descendit de cheval et s'approcha de l'animal mort. Une louve. Sous son ventre, il vit les mamelles et comprit qu'elle devait avoir une portée. C'était pour ses petits qu'elle chassait. Mais elle ne rentrerait plus à la tanière. Les bébés étaient condamnés à mourir. Elle devait être solitaire, ne pas appartenir à une meute. Si ça avait été le cas, les louveteaux auraient été pris en charge par les autres femelles. Peut-être avait-elle été chassée de son groupe pour avoir eu des petits ? Dans le monde des loups, seule la femelle dominante avait le droit de mettre bas. Les autres étaient des "nourrices" qui s'occupaient des petits avec la mère. Et si l'une d'elle était grosse, elle était chassée de la meute. C'était la loi des loups.

Fenrir eut un incompréhensible pincement au cœur en songeant à ces petits qui allaient mourir d'une horrible façon. Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à remonter les traces de la louve. Tout en fouillant le sous-bois à la recherche de simples, il se rapprochait de la tanière. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un trou, bien caché derrière un tronc mort. Il s'allongea sur le sol et engagea le bras à l'intérieur, où il tâtonna de la main. Il la retira vivement en sentant de petits crocs pointus se planter dans son index. Il sourit.

- Tu m'a l'air bien vivant, dis-moi, fit-il à voix haute en retirant son bras du trou avec dans la main une petite boule de poil qui crachait et grognait.

Il examina le louveteau, un petit male à la fourrure d'un gris bleuté, très rare. Sur le front, il avait une tache blanche en forme de croissant de lune. Il le mit contre lui et l'animal se calma. Fenrir songea qu'il avait touché sa mère et que son odeur devait être sur lui. L'image de sa fille lui traversa l'esprit et il se dit que ce serait amusant de les voir grandir tous les deux.

- Tu t'appelleras Jing(5), décida-t-il. Ça te plait ?

Il mit le louveteau à l'intérieur de son pourpoint et remonta à cheval. Il avait trouvé les plantes qu'il cherchait, et il était temps de rentrer au Palais de Glace. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de Jing jour et nuit. Il ne pouvait le confier à personne, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

A la nuit tombée, il arriva au Palais. Aux cuisines, il demanda qu'on lui prépare une bouillie faite de viande crue écrasée et hachée et de lait chaud. Lorsqu'il posa l'écuelle devant le nez du louveteau, celui-ci sentit mais ne mangea pas. Il tourna autour du récipient et émit une petite plainte. Fenrir se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il trempa son doigt dans la mixture et le présenta à Jing qui se mit à le sucer goulument. Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide. Le louveteau ne savait que téter et n'était pas encore habituer à laper bien que ce réflex lui viendrait vite. Il reprit l'animal dans ses mains et le porta devant ses yeux. Le petit loup lui lécha le nez, le faisant sourire. Il était sa mère désormais. Il fallait lui trouver un endroit pour dormir, un panier ferait très bien l'affaire, et surtout une caisse où il pourrait faire ses besoins. Le Baron donna des ordres dans ce sens et gagna sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, un serviteur lui apportait ce qu'il avait demandé. Il déposa Jing dans la caisse et comme s'il comprenait ce qu'on attendait de lui, il laissa une petite flaque humide dans la terre de la caisse ainsi qu'un autre cadeau plus consistant. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsqu'il fallut le mettre dans le panier. Le petit loup couinait sans arrêt. Là aussi, il fallut un moment à Fenrir pour en comprendre les raisons. Il ôta sa chemise et la plaça dans le fond du panier. L'animal, reconnaissant l'odeur, se sentit en sécurité. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit aussitôt. La journée avait été plus que mouvementée pour lui. Fenrir sombra à son tour dans un profond sommeil réparateur avec le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Demain, il le présenterait à Sunniva(6)

Ooooo00000ooooO

Quelques jours plus tard, les hommes qui avaient été capturés par le Comte de Mérak, furent jugés coupables et condamnés à la peine capitale. Pris en flagrant délit de contrebande et de marché noir en temps de guerre, ils pouvaient juste espérer que leur mort soit rapide et sans douleur. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rancune du Comte de Mérak et du Baron de Phecda. Il fut décidé que les neuf hommes capturés seraient condamnés à avoir les jambes et bras brisés puis qu'ils seraient hissés en haut d'une potence où les corbeaux et autres rapaces pourraient se repaitre de leurs chairs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Les cris de terreurs des accusés retentirent jusque dans les sous-sols de la prison. Mais ils ne survivraient pas longtemps. Le froid glacial les tuerait avant les charognards. Il gèlerait les cadavres et éviterait ainsi la propagation de l'odeur putride des chairs en décomposition. Mais avant cela, ils souffriront un véritable calvaire et serviront d'exemple à ceux qui avaient peut-être l'idée de se lancer dans cette activité.

Le lendemain à l'aube, aux portes de la Cité, neuf potences avaient été érigées et un bataillon de gardes, suivit des Barons de Phecda et d'Alioth, accompagnait les condamnés, torses nus. Ils furent battus jusqu'à en avoir les jambes et les bras fracturés en plusieurs endroits puis hissés en haut des mats. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux premiers corbeaux pour venir tourner autour de cette pitance providentielle. Les hurlements se firent entendre pendant deux jours pleins. Au troisième, le froid avait eu raison d'eux et les neufs corps furent brulés, leurs cendres dispersées aux quatre vents.

- Si j'avais entendu leurs cris un jour de plus, disait Syd à son frère et Siegfried, les trois hommes toujours plongés dans les archives du Palais, je les aurais achevés moi-même !

- Ils ont tenus plus de temps que je ne pensais, confia le Duc de Dubhe en tournant une page du livre qu'il consultait.

- J'ai l'impression que nous ne trouverons rien de plus ! s'énerva Bud en claquant la couverture d'un manuscrit, soulevant en même temps un petit nuage de poussière.

- Je suis bien content que tu le dises, répondit son frère. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien concernant ses sphères avec le blason des Dubhe.

- On pourrait retourner chercher chez moi, suggéra Siegfried en regardant successivement ses amis. Après tout, on n'a pas entièrement parcourut les Chroniques de ma famille. Il est possible que quelque chose soit relatée dedans.

- Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner si vous allez là-bas, avoua Syd à regret. J'ai du retard dans mon travail.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura le Duc de Dubhe en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Il y a moins de documents à lire. Avec Bud on devrait y arriver.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que je reste au Palais de Glace. Mes hommes savent comment me contacter si besoin est. Et toi, tu peux travailler depuis chez toi.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, reprit Syd, inutile de poursuivre ici plus longtemps. Quand comptez-vous partir ?

- Demain, je pense, si Bud est d'accord.

- Aucun problème.

- Dinons ensemble ! proposa Syd. Nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant un moment !

Ralentis par une tempête de neige, Siegfried et Bud n'arrivèrent au Château de Dubhe que trois jours plus tard. Epuisés, gelés, ils s'en remirent aux bons soins des servantes et serviteurs du Duc. Ce n'est que le lendemain tard dans la matinée, qu'ils s'éveillèrent.

- Par où veux-tu que l'on commence ? demanda Bud en lançant un regard noir aux rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

- Que dirais-tu de partir de la Chronique où nous avons découvert notre… lien de parenté et d'aller chacun dans un sens ?

- Je remonte dans le temps et toi tu le descends ?

- On ira plus vite de cette façon.

- Alors au travail…

Ils prirent chacun une Chronique et se plongèrent dans sa lecture. De temps à autres, Bud regardait son ami discrètement. Siegfried était absorbé par ce qu'il lisait et ne semblait plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se leva, rangea le livre et en prit un autre, sans un mot, sans un regard pour son ami. Il toussait et avait une respiration laborieuse. A son tour, Bud arriva à la fin du manuscrit et alla en prendre un autre, précédant celui qu'il venait de lire. C'est en retournant à sa place qu'il vit Siegfried tomber de sa chaise. Aussitôt à ses côtés, il constata que le Duc de Dubhe était brulant de fièvre. Il appela les serviteurs qui portèrent leur maître jusque dans sa chambre alors que Bud demandait à l'intendant d'aller quérir le guérisseur du village le plus proche.

- Avec cette tempête, il ne sera pas là avant le matin, fit l'homme, tout aussi inquiet pour son Seigneur que pour sa vie s'il sortait maintenant.

- Almut(7), ton maître risque de mourir ! s'énerva Bud. En attendant que tu reviennes avec le guérisseur, je vais tenter de faire tomber sa fièvre avec l'aide d'une servante. Il doit bien y en avoir une qui connait quelques remèdes…

- Ditgarde(8) pourra vous aider. C'est la gouvernante. Elle est âgée et son savoir est grand. Mais le guérisseur…

- Très bien. Va et hâte-toi ! le coupa le Duc d'Alcor en partant à la recherche de la gouvernante.

Bud trouva la vielle femme assise devant la cheminée dans la grande cuisine. Il s'approcha pour ne pas l'effrayer, pensant qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir.

- Un guerrier aussi fort que toi craindrait-il une femme sans défense ? fit-elle d'une voix forte, habituée à donner des ordres.

- Non, je vous pensais endormie.

- Avec tout ce vacarme ? Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

- Connaissez-vous un remède contre les fortes fièvres ?

- Qui est malade ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard gris et dur vers le Duc.

- Siegfried s'est écroulé dans la bibliothèque. Je l'ai fait porter dans sa chambre.

- Rejoins-le, j'arrive.

Dans son lit, le Duc de Dubhe grelottait. Il avait perdu connaissance et la fièvre le faisait délirer. Bud s'assit à ses côtés et observa la jeune servante bassiner son front avec un linge frais.

- Toi, prépare un bain pas trop chaud, fit Ditgarde à la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce avec une sacoche en cuir dans les mains. Et toi, aide-moi à le déshabiller, demanda-t-elle à Bud qui obéit sans discuter.

L'autorité de Ditgarde était incontestée et incontestable dans le Château de Dubhe. Même Siegfried ne se risquait pas à encourir les remontrances de la gouvernante qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle savait que de par son âge, personne ne s'aviserait à lui tenir tête. Et son savoir et ses connaissances étaient bien trop appréciés pour en être privé, si par malheur elle décidait de punir l'impudent. Sans se formaliser le moins du monde, elle ôta tous ses vêtements à Siegfried.

- Toi aussi, déshabille-toi.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'affola Bud.

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est moi qui vais le porter dans le baquet ? Allez, dépêche-toi !

Et Bud obéit. Il porta son ami dans l'eau où il s'assit et le calla entre ses jambes, contre son torse. Sa peau était brulante, plus chaude que l'eau. Bud fut troublé par ce contact, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était une bien agréable sensation dont il profita pleinement. Toujours inconscient, le Duc de Dubhe marmonnait des mots incohérents et incompréhensibles. Il délirait toujours. Bud prit un linge et bassina son front et sa poitrine sans arrêt.

- De quoi souffre-t-il ? demanda enfin Bud en regardant Ditgarde qui préparait une potion.

- A en juger par sa respiration, je dirais que c'est une congestion. Ses poumons sont pris.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Oui, c'est un solide gaillard, mais il lui faudra quelques jours et il restera affaibli pendant plusieurs semaines. En attendant, il faut faire tomber cette fièvre, c'est elle qui est dangereuse. Tiens, essaie de lui faire boire ça.

Bud prit la coupe que lui tendant la gouvernante et tenta de verser le contenu entre les lèvres sèche de son ami. Il craignait de le voir s'étouffer mais il y parvint.

- Il doit boire davantage, la potion n'est pas suffisante. Trempe ce linge dans l'eau et mets-le entre ses lèvres. Il aspirera tout seul.

Et Bud constata avec soulagement que Siegfried suçait le tissu frais et plein d'eau instinctivement. C'était un réflexe naturel pour lutter contre la soif provoquée par la fièvre.

- L'eau commence à être froide, dit Bud en frissonnant.

- Rajoute de l'eau chaude, ordonna Ditgarde à la jeune femme qui se tenait tout près, attendant les ordres. Il ne faudrait pas que toi aussi tu tombes malade. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Euh… bien… je crois…

- Tu n'as pas chaud ? Pas de difficultés pour respirer ? Pas de maux de tête ?

- Non… non, rien de tout cela…

- Parfait ! Un malade, ça suffit largement à nous occuper les mains et l'esprit.

- Il semble moins agité, observa le Duc d'Alcor en essuyant le front moite de son compagnon.

- Le remède commence à agir, la fièvre a dû tomber un peu.

- Ne peut-on le sortir de là et le remettre au lit ?

- Attendons encore un peu. Tu as envoyé Almut chercher le guérisseur du village ?

- Oui, il saura quoi faire.

- Parce que tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ? fit-elle d'un ton faussement vexé.

- Bien sûr que si, mais ses connaissances doivent être plus étendues que les vôtres.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, c'est lui le guérisseur, non ?

- Et moi, qui suis-je à tes yeux ?

- Une femme qui a des connaissances en matière de plantes et qui sait reconnaître les affections courantes.

- Je vois… Sache que ce guérisseur est mon fils et que tout ce qu'il sait c'est moi qui le lui ait appris. Pourquoi crois-tu que le Seigneur Siegfried et son père avant lui m'ont gardé ici en m'offrant cet emploi de gouvernante ? Parce que de toute la région, je suis la guérisseuse la plus expérimentée et la plus savante.

Bud baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il venait de faire une bourde monumentale. C'est certainement ce qu'Almut avait voulu lui dire, mais il lui avait coupé la parole, sans l'écouter, trop préoccupé par l'état de Siegfried.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, bafouilla-t-il, contrit. Je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez être aussi instruite.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ?

- Probablement, avoua-t-il, penaud. Je ne connais que des médecins ou des guérisseurs qui sont des hommes.

- Tu crois que c'est un savoir qui vous est exclusivement réservé ?

- Non, mais les femmes sont rares à exercer cette activité.

- Veux-tu que je t'explique pourquoi, jeune prétentieux ? Parce qu'à une époque reculée, quand une femme faisait montre d'une certaine capacité à guérir les gens, elle était immédiatement traitée de sorcière. Et tu sais ce que l'on faisait aux sorcières ?

- Elles étaient traquées et brulées vives…, souffla Bud en baissant la tête.

- Exactement. Alors celles qui ont su guérir, ont préféré par la suite garder leur savoir pour elle et pour un groupe restreint de connaissances qui englobait leur famille et leurs proches. En tout cas, des gens qui ne dévoileraient jamais leur secret. On dirait que Siegfried s'est endormi.

Bud baissa son regard sur le visage de son ami qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Avec l'aide de deux serviteurs, ils réussirent à le sortir du bain et à le porter jusqu'à son lit après l'avoir sommairement essuyé. Le Duc d'Alcor se vêtit et vint s'asseoir près de son ami. Il dégagea les mèches humides qui s'étaient collées sur son front et ses joues avec beaucoup de douceur. Il ne le quittait pas du regard. Il voulait tellement qu'il ouvre les yeux, tellement voir leur couleur froide, mais si pétillante d'intelligence.

- Il va falloir le garder bien au chaud. J'ai préparé deux autres coupes. S'il a de nouveau de la fièvre, fais-lui boire comme tout à l'heure et continue à lui faire sucer le linge frais pour qu'il boive. S'il détourne la tête n'insiste pas. S'il se met à trembler et à grelotter, déshabille-toi et allonge-toi contre lui. La fièvre peut parfois donner froid et seule la chaleur d'un autre corps peut s'avérer efficace.

- Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta Bud en voyant la vielle femme se diriger vers la porte.

- Dormir. Un serviteur est là dehors. Si ça ne va pas, envoie-le me chercher.

Tôt dans la matinée, Ditgarde entra dans la chambre de Siegfried. Elle trouva Bud couché contre lui et l'une des coupes vide. Le Duc d'Alcor avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre, sans s'inquiéter outre mesure. Elle sourit. En les regardant de plus près, elle put voir que le Duc de Dubhe tenait la main de Bud dans la sienne sur sa poitrine. Sa tête était callée dans le creux du cou et leur respiration à tous deux était paisible. On aurait dit des amants. Elle rangea les vêtements qui avaient été jetés au sol avec hâte probablement et rinça la coupe vide. Avec le tisonnier, elle raviva le feu dans la cheminée et plaça une grosse buche dedans. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et somnola, attendant le réveil des deux hommes.

- Non…

Le gémissement réveilla Bud. Il se souleva sur un coude pour ne pas trop bouger le malade. Il mit sa main sur le front de Siegfried et le trouva un peu chaud, mais moins que la veille.

- Bud…

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il en passant à nouveau le linge frais sur le visage de son ami.

- Me laisse pas… Hilda… gémit-il plus fort.

- Tu délires complètement… chuuuut… je suis là… calme-toi…

Siegfried tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, en proie à une sorte de cauchemar. Bud comprit qu'il devait rêver de la Reine et que ses sentiments pour elle devait être encore très forts. Il en fut incompréhensiblement contrarié ou peut-être ne voulut-il pas comprendre.

- Bud… reste… pars pas…

- Je ne pars pas, je suis là, mon ange…

Il sursauta à ses propres paroles. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ainsi ? Il ne vit pas un sourire s'étirer sur des lèvres anciennes appartenant à une vieille femme qui ne dormait pas tout à fait et qui avait une ouïe particulièrement fine.

Bud voulut sortir du lit mais Siegfried s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Ou du moins, de celles qui lui restaient. Il se résigna et reprit son ami dans ses bras. Aussitôt, celui-ci se pelotonna contre lui, entourant son torse d'un bras, une jambe par-dessus la sienne. Il songea que si quelqu'un entrait et les voyait ainsi, il ne manquerait pas d'imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il regarda le visage paisible, écarta une mèche châtain et déposa un baiser sur le front moite. Il se rendormit ainsi.

C'est la faim qui réveilla Bud. Contre lui, le corps de Siegfried était à nouveau brulant de fièvre. Il sortit du lit et s'habilla rapidement remarquant que ses vêtements n'étaient plus là où ils les avaient laissés tomber. Il vit la gouvernante endormie sur le fauteuil. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ah… Vous voilà réveillé… Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a de nouveau de la fièvre, mais il n'a pas trop mal dormi. Je m'attendais à pire.

- Preuve que ce n'est pas trop grave. Impressionnant, certes, mais pas trop grave. Il faut lui faire boire le remède.

- Je m'en charge. Pouvez-vous demander qu'on m'apporte un repas ? Je meurs de faim.

- Je m'en occupe. Il va falloir aussi le faire manger.

Bud s'assit aux cotés de Siegfried qui ouvrit les yeux mais sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait. Il but sans discuter. Ditgarde revint avec une drôle de gourde. C'était une poche faite dans l'estomac d'un animal. Il y avait une partie longue et plus étroite terminée par un anneau en bois cousu sur le bord. Sans se préoccuper de la dignité du maître des lieux, elle enleva les fourrures qui le recouvraient, plaça le réservoir entre ses jambes et glissa la verge dans l'ouverture sous les yeux ahuris de Bud.

- S'il veut uriner, il aura du mal à se lever. Il est trop faible. Comme ça, il pourra se soulager et nous éviterons qu'il ne souille son lit. Veillez à ce que cela reste bien en place. Donnez-le ensuite à un serviteur pour qu'il le vide et le rince.

Une servante apporta un plateau avec de la nourriture sur laquelle Bud se jeta, affamé, se détournant pour un moment de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il devait bien s'avouer que la gouvernante n'avait pas tort. Après s'être restauré, il sentit ses forces lui revenir, mais il n'avait pas le courage de poursuivre ses recherches dans la bibliothèque. L'idée de le faire seul, sans Siegfried lui sapait tout simplement le moral. Il attendrait que son ami aille mieux pour continuer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer l'indisposition du Duc de Dubhe, mais la priorité était sa santé et son rétablissement. Il vit soudainement Siegfried s'agiter dans le lit.

- Doucement… calme-toi…

- Bud ?

- Oui, je suis là, répondit-il tout en vérifiant que la poche était bien en place en glissant sa main sous les fourrures.

La chaleur lui fit comprendre pourquoi Siegfried s'était agité. Comme celui-ci avait l'air à peu près lucide, il lui expliqua ce que c'était mais son ami ne sembla pas du tout surpris. Il est vrai que Ditgarde avait dû le soigner bien souvent et qu'il était habitué à ses méthodes. Il sortit le réservoir et le posa au sol à côté du lit. Un serviteur appelé par Bud l'emporta et le ramena quelques instants plus tard. La gouvernante entra et sourit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, mon Seigneur ?

- Epuisé…

- Vous luttez contre une forte fièvre depuis hier. C'est normal que vous soyez fatigué. Vous avez encore du mal à respirer, je vais vous préparer quelque chose pour décongestionner votre poitrine.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? lui demanda Bud alors que Ditgarde préparait son remède à base de bourgeons de pins sylvestres.

- Non, mais il faut que je mange.

- Il y a de la soupe sur le plateau. Tu en veux ?

Siegfried approuva de la tête et Bud lui mis le bol entre les mains. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant un instant qui leur sembla interminable.

- Merci Bud, murmura le Duc de Dubhe en lui rendant le bol vide.

- De quoi ?

- D'aider Ditgarde à s'occuper de moi.

- C'est plutôt moi qui l'aide à s'occuper de vous. Il ne vous a pas quitté depuis que vous avez perdu connaissance dans la bibliothèque.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Je n'allais pas rester là à ne rien faire.

- Asseyez-vous si vous le pouvez. Seigneur Bud, aidez-le.

Le Duc d'Alcor s'assit derrière son ami et l'aida à se tenir droit pendant que la gouvernante plaquait un emplâtre sur sa poitrine qu'elle fit tenir avec des bandes de lin.

- Ça va chauffer et vous permettre de mieux respirer.

- J'ai déjà chaud…

- C'est la fièvre, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers Bud qui comprit aussitôt.

Il porta la coupe qui contenait la potion à Siegfried qui la but sans rien dire. Ditgarde l'aida à passer une chemise épaisse pour accentuer encore la chaleur que dégagerait le cataplasme. Bud arrangea confortablement les coussins et Siegfried se laissa aller dessus en poussant un soupir de fatigue et de bien être à la fois. Ditgarde sortit et ils furent à nouveau seuls.

- Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi ainsi ? demanda le Duc de Dubhe d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

- Tu es mon ami, et comme je l'ai dit, je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire alors que je peux aider un peu… Et puis, je ne vais pas poursuivre les recherches sans toi pour me guider dans ce capharnaüm qui te sert de bibliothèque, fit-il avec un petit rire.

- C'est vrai que c'est la pagaille. Que dirais-tu de m'aider à faire du classement quand nous aurons trouvé ce que nous cherchons ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais nous ne savons même pas ce que qu'on doit chercher. Dans ses conditions comment être sûrs que nous ne passerons pas à coté faute de n'avoir pas su reconnaître le document qui nous intéresse ?

Bud leva les yeux comme il n'entendait pas de réponse et vit que Siegfried s'était rendormi. Il sourit, un sourire tendre. Lorsque sa main fila pour caresser doucement la joue, il ne put la retenir, un peu comme si elle était animée d'une volonté propre. Il sentit une barbe naissante, dure et rappeuse et se dit que lui-même devait être dans le même état. Puisque Siegfried semblait dormir paisiblement, pourquoi ne se rendrait-il pas aux bains, dans le sous-sol du Château ? Il se détendrait, se ferait masser et raser. Ce qu'il fit en ordonnant au serviteur de garde de bien veiller sur son Seigneur et de venir le chercher s'il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Il faillit s'endormir sous les mains habiles du masseur, mais il se força à rester éveillé. Il regagna la chambre de Siegfried qui dormait toujours. Le serviteur lui confirma que le Duc ne s'était pas agité. Il passa des vêtements d'intérieur et s'allongea sur les fourrures. Il toucha le front, il était frais. La respiration était encore un peu sifflante mais pas autant que le matin même. Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, il ôta sa robe de chambre et sa chemise pour ne garder qu'un pantalon de toile fine. Puisque Siegfried ne semblait plus avoir de fièvre, il était inutile qu'il soit entièrement nu. Il se glissa sous les fourrures et s'approcha de son ami qui bougea légèrement pour venir se blottir contre lui. Bud sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse. Siegfried avait besoin de lui et inconsciemment, il le dévoilait. Jamais il n'aurait admis une telle chose dans son état normal, mais là, affaibli par la maladie, aucun mensonge n'était possible. Il avait bien murmuré le nom de la Reine dans son délire, mais c'est à lui qu'il avait demandé de rester. Petit à petit, le Duc d'Alcor commençait à comprendre la nature de ce qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon. De l'attirance, certes, mais il y avait autre chose. De plus profond, de plus respectueux, de plus noble. Une chose qu'il refusait encore de nommer…

Dans la nuit, Siegfried s'éveilla. Il fut surpris de trouver Bud dans son lit, lui-même blotti dans ses bras. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner, il ne bougea pas. Il se sentait bien là, et il éprouva une impression de déjà vu ou plutôt, de déjà ressenti. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore, il connaissait cette situation. Elle lui était familière et agréable. A la lueur du feu, il regarda Bud dormir. Ses traits étaient détendus, son torse dénudé se soulevait régulièrement au rythme paisible de sa respiration. Il sentait bon. Il avait certainement profité des bains et d'un massage aux huiles parfumées. Il l'avait bien mérité. Il était rasé, il était beau.

Il se laissa aller contre l'épaule musculeuse et soupira de bien être avant de se rendormir profondément, inconscient de ce qui commençait à s'éveiller dans la caverne sous le Château de Mizar. Une chose qui allait changer le cours de sa vie et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, s'il en perdait le contrôle, s'il se laissait écraser par elle, il perdrait tout. Peut-être même la vie… La découverte d'informations dans les Chroniques Familiales serait peut-être sa seule planche de salut…

A suivre…

Le prochain chapitre vous emmènera au Royaume des Océans.

* * *

><p>(1) Folker signifie "Un guerrier, un homme du peuple" en scandinave. Etant le premier collaborateur de Siegfried qui est Ministre des Armées, je considère que cette signification convient bien à l'un de ses hommes.<p>

(2) Abréviation toute personnelle de Vikings afin de ne pas reprendre un terme existant, mais qui permet de comprendre à qui je fais référence.

(3) Il s'agit du Grand Prêtre d'Odin dans le film "La guerre des Dieux"

(4) Sunniva : en Norvégien, ce prénom signifie "le don du soleil"

(5) Jing bébé. Photo visible sur mon site Antarès (adresse dans mon profile)

(6) Cette scène avec le louveteau m'a été inspirée par un passage similaire dans le livre de Jean M. Auel "Les Chasseurs de Mammouths" troisième tome de la saga "Les enfants de la Terre".

(7) Almut : signifie "Au noble courage" en viking.

(8) Ditgarde : signifie "Celle qui protège le peuple" en franc.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créature surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ? Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur.

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ignis<span>** : Bonjour Ignis. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire et de laisser un commentaire. Je suis contente de savoir que cette fic te plait d'autant que l'univers choisi n'est pas fréquent dans le fandom. Siegfried et Bud prennent le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive mais ils ne perdent pas de vue le mystère qui, quelque part, les a rapproché. Syd est moins tendre que Siegfried, il s'en remettra. Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Sunny** : Toujours fidèle, merci Sunny. Du mystère il y en a tout le long de l'histoire. Enfin j'espère ^^. Les réponses concernant Hilda viendront plus tard, rassure-toi. Bud est plus sauvage que son frère et que Siegfried. Il accepte les choses comme elles se présentent sans se poser trop de questions et c'est ce qui fait sa force. Les autres auront tendance à les analyser davantage. Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de février, Royaume des Océans…**

C'était une tradition qui remontait très loin, comme beaucoup. Elle commémorait la naissance de Séraphina(1), une Princesse qui était devenue une grande Reine quelques quatre cents ans plus tôt. Elle avait fait beaucoup de bonnes choses pour les Océans et adorait les courses de chevaux auxquelles elle participait souvent. Mais avec le temps et la guerre, la plupart des festivités qui contribuaient à maintenir le moral du peuple, avaient fini par être annulées, puis finalement oubliées. Sauf la course des Trois Rivières instaurée par Séraphina pour fêter son anniversaire. Bien sûr, les gens les plus éloignés ne pouvaient y assister, mais tous ceux qui habitaient jusqu'à deux jours de cheval d'Atlantis se faisaient un devoir d'être là.

Ce n'était pas tant la course en elle-même qui attirait les spectateurs, mais tout ce qui se déroulait autour. En dehors des murailles d'Atlantis s'étendait une vaste plaine. Depuis quelques jours, des chariots étaient arrivés. Des marchands qui s'installaient au plus près du centre des activités. Il y avait des troupes de troubadours avec des jongleurs, des montreurs d'animaux, des acrobates, des conteurs. L'espace réservé aux participants était aussi délimité par des poteaux reliés avec des cordes ou des chaines. Dix-neuf cavaliers étaient inscrits cette fois. Tous portaient le titre de Chevalier. Une fois l'an, ils étaient les héros du jour. Pour une compétition amicale, parce qu'ils étaient déjà des hommes auréolés de gloire dû à ce qu'ils avaient accompli sur le champ de bataille.

Pendant une journée, tous allaient un peu laisser la guerre de côté. Ils auraient une pensée pour leurs compagnons coincés sur le front qu'il leur tardait de rejoindre, mais en même temps, ils étaient bien contents d'avoir la chance d'être ici et non là-bas, dans le nord. Des tentes avaient été érigées qui permettraient aux combattants de se reposer entre chaque affrontement. Et au milieu de tout cela, un large chemin de terre était tracé et bordé de pierres blanches. Le trajet de la course.

Les auberges étaient pleines et certains avaient été jusqu'à monnayer leur séjour chez les habitants d'Atlantis et de ses environs. Sur la terrasse de la salle du trône, Kanon regardait cette multitude, se demandant comment il allait gérer sa course. Mais s'il pensait à cela, c'était surtout pour laisser un peu de côté les révélations de Darina et celles que sa… mère avait laissé échapper alors qu'elle n'était pas totalement elle-même. Il était un enfant adopté. Le Roi en personne le lui avait confirmé.

Mentalement, il voyait le trajet de la course. Les endroits où il fallait être très prudent, ceux où il pourrait solliciter Golden sans l'épuiser ou bien à quels moments, il devrait maintenir son allure.

- Tu peaufines ta stratégie ? fit Poséidon derrière lui.

- Sire, fit-il en inclinant légèrement le torse. Oui, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de ne pas trop fatiguer mon cheval.

- Si tu remportes encore une fois cette course, tu seras l'homme qui l'aura la plus gagnée.

- Je crois que cette année, j'aurai plus de mal.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit le Roi en regardant le profil de statue de son Général en Chef.

- Golden vieillit et il y a des concurrents sérieux. A commencer par Julian.

- C'est vrai, admit le Souverain, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que cette année encore, je te remettrai le trophée de la victoire.

- Votre confiance m'honore, Sire, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

- Allons Kanon ! Tu es le meilleur cavalier qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tu sais tirer le meilleur d'un cheval et surtout, tu parviens par je ne sais quel sortilège à te faire facilement obéir de n'importe quelle monture !

- Quand un cheval sent qu'on l'aime, il se donne totalement. Il a confiance.

- J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aimer les chevaux comme toi. Même mon Maître Palefrenier n'est pas aussi doué.

- J'ai toujours aimé les chevaux, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Avec mes parents, nous faisions de longues promenades.

- Un jour ton père m'a dit que celui qui t'avait appris à monter, avait vraiment été un bon professeur.

- Malheureusement, je ne m'en souviens pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque, pour la première fois, le Duc m'a mis sur le dos d'un cheval, j'ai agi d'instinct. Je savais ce que je devais faire.

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur l'agitation qui régnait tout en bas, dans les basses cours de la forteresse. Le moment du départ approchait.

- Avec votre permission, Sire, je vais aller me préparer.

- Bien sûr. Et n'oublie pas que je serais très fier de te voir battre les cinq victoires du père de Sorrento.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Majesté.

Poséidon regarda le jeune homme rentrer dans la salle du trône. Il savait parfaitement que son Général était très préoccupé par ce qu'il avait appris et qu'il allait faire des recherches pour retrouver sa famille, celle dans laquelle il était né.

- Quoique tu découvres, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu, murmura le Souverain en baissant la tête et rentrant à son tour.

Ooooo00000ooooO

- Ne risquez-vous pas d'avoir froid ? demanda Ethain en voyant son Maître seulement vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pourpoint en cuir noir très fin avec un pantalon assorti.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je veux que Golden soit le plus rapide, je ne dois rien porter qui augmente mon poids. Cette tenue est parfaitement adaptée.

- Mettez au moins une cape !

- Elle gonflerait comme la voile d'un navire et ralentirait mon cheval. Allez ! Il est temps !

Kanon marchait à grands pas, suivit de son écuyer qui courait de temps à autres pour se maintenir à son niveau. C'est qu'il avait de longues jambes son Maître, et ses foulées étaient longues. Alors quand il marchait vite, Ethain courrait.

Ils traversèrent la ville. Les chevaux avaient été amenés sur l'aire de départ par les palefreniers. Kanon retrouva Golden dans la stalle qui lui était réservée. Au-dessus de la poutre de l'entrée, la bannière du duché de SeaDragon flottait doucement dans le vent. Le Générale la regarda mais il la voyait avec d'autres yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus à lui, qu'il n'en était plus digne. Il finit par baisser la tête pour aller s'occuper de Golden qui s'agitait. Comprenait-il ce que son maître attendait de lui ? Kanon caressa le chanfrein et posa son front sur les naseaux de l'animal. Habitué à ce contact, celui-ci ne bougea pas. Tout comme lorsqu'il sentit les bras s'enrouler autour de son encolure. Le Général était très prolixe en caresses et murmures et Golden semblait apprécier.

En lieu et place de la selle habituelle en cuir épais et bien plus lourde, Ethain mit une épaisse couverture de laine sur le dos de l'animal qu'il fixa avec deux longues sangles. Autant dire que Kanon monterait à cru ou presque. Il inspecta les fers et fut satisfait du travail du forgeron.

- Vous êtes fin prêt, mon Seigneur, murmura-t-il tandis que le Duc ajustait la ceinture de son pourpoint.

- Alors il est temps d'y aller…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Tout autour de l'aire de départ, une foule dense s'était massée. Tous voulaient voir les cavaliers et les paris allaient bon train. Les plus avertis misaient sur l'œil plus ou moins vif de l'animal, ou bien sur sa fougue tandis qu'on l'amenait sur la ligne de départ qui était aussi celle d'arrivée. D'autres, des femmes bien souvent, choisissaient la couleur de la robe du cheval ou bien de la chemise de son cavalier. Quand Kanon s'avança, tenant Golden par la longe, les cris redoublèrent. On l'encourageait, on l'applaudissait, on tournait de l'œil aussi quand il décochait un de ses sourires ravageurs à une jeune femme qui criait plus fort que les autres. Les gardes avaient bien du mal à tenir cette marée humaine derrière les barrières. Dans cette multitude, le Général repéra un petit garçon qui le regardait avec une lueur d'admiration sans borne dans les yeux. Derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules, se tenaient sa mère. Kanon s'approcha et s'accroupit.

- Bonjour Kynan(2) !

- Bonjour père, fit le petit garçon d'une voix à peine audible.

Il était rare que le Duc s'adressât à son fils en public. Il préférait la discrétion de la maison où vivait sa mère. Il leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard pareil à un coucher de soleil, d'un orange vif et flamboyant. C'est ce qu'il l'avait attiré en tout premier lieu chez Liadan(3) Il avait pris son temps pour la séduire et il s'était avéré qu'elle avait un humour subtil et toute la retenue qui sied à une jeune femme s'occupant des enfants de son employeur. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte, Kanon avait dû intervenir auprès du couple qui ne voulait pas qu'une fille mère s'occupe de leur progéniture. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris sous la protection de qui elle était, Liadan fut traitée comme une princesse, mais jamais elle n'en tira profit. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle fut heureuse que Kanon reconnaisse son fils mais jamais elle ne lui demanda quoique ce soit. Il était là, aussi souvent que le lui permettait sa charge et Kynan adorait son père qui le lui rendait bien.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Un sourire très doux lui répondit. Le Duc prit la main de Kynan et le fit passer sous la barrière avant de l'entraîner vers Golden. Là, il le souleva et l'installa sur le dos du cheval. Il prit la longe et fit avancer l'animal. Par réflexe, le petit garçon s'accrocha à la crinière et un masque de frayeur figea son visage. Voyant cela Kanon sauta sur son cheval et maintint son fils contre lui. L'enfant attrapa la main de son père sans lâcher la crinière. Le Duc mit l'animal au pas et s'éloigna de la foule.

- Tu sens son dos qui bouge à chacun de ses pas ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers son petit passager qui secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- N'aies pas peur, je ne te lâche pas… Tu veux aller plus vite ? poursuivit Kanon après quelques instants pendant lesquels Kynan sembla se détendre et apprécier d'avantage.

Encore une fois, il approuva et tourna son petit visage souriant vers son père. Le Général talonna Golden qui se mit à trotter doucement faisant tressauter ses cavaliers. Kynan éclata de rire. Un rire qui se planta profondément dans le cœur de son père pour le gonfler de joie. Imperceptiblement, il augmenta l'allure et le petit garçon oublia vite tout ce qui n'était pas cette promenade. Pour la première fois, il expérimentait la sensation de liberté totale. Ils n'allaient pas très vite mais suffisamment pour que Kynan tombe amoureux des chevaux. Kanon regagna l'aire de départ de la course et après être descendu de Golden, il rendit le petit garçon à sa mère. Elle avait les yeux brillant de larmes contenues et caressa les longs cheveux gris de son fils. Il se tourna et entoura les jambes de Kanon de ses petits bras. Père et fils s'observèrent longuement en souriant, fondant l'un dans l'autre leurs regards verts, si semblables.

- Il t'adore, murmura-t-elle.

- Je l'aime aussi, lui assura-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour enfourcher Golden.

La course était sur le point de commencer. Liadan eut un pincement au cœur. Il aimait Kynan, mais pas elle. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour que le Général tombe amoureux, mais c'était peine perdue. Secrètement, dans les tréfonds de son cœur, elle espérait qu'un jour, Kanon vienne la chercher. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aime et qu'il allait faire d'elle sa femme et la Duchesse de SeaDragon. Mais son esprit trop romantique la condamnait à soupirer après un homme qui jamais ne lui retournerait ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle gardait espoir.

- Viens maman ! Ils vont partir !

Kynan tira sa mère par la main pour se rapprocher de la ligne de départ. Elle sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son fils et le suivit.

Derrière une corde tendue entre deux pieux fichés dans le sol, les concurrents tentaient de calmer leurs montures. Au milieu d'eux, Kanon et Golden attendaient que la corde tombe au sol, immobiles, complices. Certains diraient plus tard qu'ils avaient vu les lèvres du Général remuer comme s'il parlait à son cheval.

Tous les cavaliers finirent par s'aligner devant la corde. Kanon se retrouva encadré de Julian sur sa droite et de Yadav à sa gauche. Il les regarda tour à tour puis son regard se fixa droit devant lui, dans le lointain, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Dans une tribune surélevée et encadrée par de nombreux gardes, le Roi Poséidon, assit sur un trône de cérémonie en compagnie des membres de son gouvernement, assistait lui aussi à la fête. De chaque côté de la ligne de départ, deux hérauts tenait la corde, prêts à la descendre sur un geste de leur Souverain.

Ils regardaient le Roi. Il inclina la tête. La corde tomba au sol. Les chevaux bondirent et s'élancèrent…

Sur les premières centaines de mètres, tous les participants restèrent assez groupés. Le terrain montait imperceptiblement sur une longue distance et ceux qui avaient lancés leurs chevaux à toute allure dès le départ se virent bientôt rattrapés. Julian et Yadav semblaient imiter la conduite de Kanon. Cela contraria le Général. Si ces deux-là réussissaient à conserver assez de forces à leurs montures, l'arrivée se ferait au grand galop sans aucun doute. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour les distancer. Golden était un destrier, un cheval entraîné pour le combat. Il avait une endurance bien plus grande que les deux autres qui n'avaient jamais vu un champ de bataille. Peut-être parviendrait-il à faire la différence à la traversée des rivières. En particulier de la dernière.

Le Général augmenta son allure tout doucement. Le premier cours d'eau se profila dans la plaine au loin. Devant lui, il y avait encore cinq cavaliers mais il gagnait du terrain sur eux. Arrivé sur la berge, Kanon, Julian et Yadav les avaient rattrapés. Golden se jeta à l'eau sous l'impulsion de son maître, sans la moindre hésitation alors que les autres hésitèrent un instant. L'eau en apparence calme était dangereuse. Un fort courant situé sous la surface entraînait l'eau avec une grande force. Les pattes des animaux étaient énormément sollicitées pour conserver leur équilibre. Deux concurrents se firent piéger et se retrouvèrent à patauger dans l'eau glacée. Yadav faillit bien tomber mais son cheval se rattrapa in extremis. Kanon avait déjà atteint l'autre rive et partait à vive allure derrière les trois autres cavaliers. Un regard en arrière lui confirma que son Prince était toujours dans la course et que les autres participants arrivaient à la rivière. Il sentait que Golden n'avait pas souffert de sa traversée et accéléra encore l'allure. S'ils voulaient le rejoindre, les deux jeunes gens devraient puiser dans les ressources de leurs chevaux.

Le Duc prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Le mois de février tirait à sa fin et déjà les amandiers sauvages étaient couverts de fleurs blanches ou roses. Timidement, le printemps achevait l'hiver de façon irréversible. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il avait rejoint le groupe de tête et chevauchait à leur allure. L'un d'eux commença à montrer des signes de fatigue et se fit distancer. Et dire qu'ils n'en étaient même pas à la moitié de la course. Encore un coup d'œil en arrière le rassura quant à la présence de Julian et Yadav. Quoiqu'il ait pu en dire, Kanon voulait remporter cette course encore une fois. Mais il se sentait aussi responsable de la sécurité de son Prince. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ferait demi-tour pour l'aider, le secourir si nécessaire. Et il perdrait toutes ses chances de gagner. Alors il faisait des vœux pour que Julian tienne en selle jusqu'au bout.

Le second cours d'eau était peu profond mais très large et l'eau était boueuse. Ni le cheval ni le cavalier ne voyait le fond. Il fallait être prudent à l'extrême car le lit de la rivière pouvait être parsemé de trous creusés par les tourbillons du courant. En même temps que les deux hommes, Kanon s'engagea dans l'eau, au pas, prudent et concentré sur les réactions de Golden…

Intérieurement, Julian enrageait. Un tiers de la course et le Général les avait déjà distancés. Il ne pouvait en demander plus à Tinos de crainte de le voir s'écrouler avant l'arrivée. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le cheval de Kanon était un animal hors du commun. Tout comme son cavalier. Yadav semblait le suivre sans trop de difficulté. Il décida d'accélérer l'allure et fut content de voir son ami le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la rive du second cours d'eau, ils constatèrent avec dépit que les trois meneurs étaient presque arrivés de l'autre côté. Ils virent même Kanon sortir en deuxième position. Ils se regardèrent. Un éclat farouche passa dans les yeux de Yadav qui s'engagea dans l'eau. Il avait écouté les conseils de Kanon et avait repéré le parcours quelques jours plus tôt. Il savait que cette rivière était particulièrement dangereuse. Aussi, même s'il se tenait devant le Prince, il restait à une distance raisonnable pour l'aider s'il en avait besoin.

Entre la deuxième et la troisième rivière, le parcours était particulièrement long et difficile. Des passages de faux plats alternaient avec des plaines arides parsemées de pierres et de roches qu'il fallait éviter. Cela contraignait le cavalier à une très grande concentration pour choisir le meilleur chemin et le cheval était soumis à des changements constants de direction. C'est là que Golden fit vraiment la différence. Monture et cavalier se retrouvèrent bientôt en tête de la course. Mais il restait encore la troisième rivière à traverser. En fait c'était plus un torrent qu'une rivière. L'eau roulait et rebondissait sur les rochers affleurant la surface, le cheval s'enfonçait dans l'eau jusqu'au ventre, le courant était puissant. Il fallait vraiment être un très bon cavalier et bien connaître son cheval pour se risquer à cette traversée.

Tout en évitant les rochers de cette partie de la plaine, Kanon pensait au meilleur moyen de passer d'une rive à l'autre sans trop de fatigue pour Golden. Finalement, il opta pour le même endroit que l'an dernier. Il espérait surtout que le fond n'aurait pas était trop bouleversé par le courant. Julian et Yadav étaient toujours là. En sortant de ce champ de pierres, il laissa son cheval aller à sa propre allure et fut content de voir qu'il ne ralentissait pas. Il se pencha en avant, murmura quelques mots à l'oreille sensible et flatta généreusement l'encolure. En levant la tête, il vit de lourds nuages venant de l'est, s'amonceler dans le ciel. L'orage semblait avancer rapidement et l'arrivée se ferait certainement sous la pluie.

Arrivée sur les berges de la troisième rivière. Kanon repéra immédiatement le bosquet de peupliers qui poussaient non loin de l'endroit où il devait s'engager pour traverser. Golden renâcla mais finit par entrer dans l'eau bouillonnante et rapide. A quelques mètres du bord, l'eau lui arrivait déjà au ventre et le Duc avait les jambes mouillées jusqu'aux genoux. Le cheval trébucha, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Kanon le calmait et l'encourageait de la voix. Il sentait la puissance des flots sur ses mollets et se demanda si l'an dernier, le courant était aussi fort. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait beaucoup neigé cette année. La clémence du climat avait commencé à faire fondre la neige tombée sur les hauteurs et chaque ruisseau, rivière, torrent ou fleuve étaient gonflés par les eaux de fonte, bien plus que l'année précédente.

Brusquement Golden s'enfonça jusqu'au cou et Kanon se retrouva dans le courant. Il flottait sur le dos de son cheval qui tentait désespérément de gagner l'autre rive. L'un et l'autre étaient glacés mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils se laissent engourdir par le froid. C'était la noyade assurée. Le Duc voyait bien l'affolement dans les yeux de sa monture. Il se mit à nager sans lâcher les rênes, essayant d'entraîner son cheval vers la rive tout en se laissant porter par le courant. Après un long moment de lutte acharnée, il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Golden reprit appui et s'arcbouta pour sortir de l'eau. Kanon était épuisé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il savait qu'il avait dérivé loin du trajet de la course. Il ôta la couverture pleine d'eau du dos de son cheval et l'enfourcha d'un bond pour rattraper son retard. Il longea la rive, songeant à son Prince et à Yadav. Il priait qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Golden trottait d'un bon pas et la route délimitée se profila au loin. Le Duc regarda vers la rive et vit les jeunes gens à mi-parcours. Il resta encore un moment pour être certain qu'ils allaient y parvenir puis il repartit au galop. Golden commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Son souffle était plus court, son pas plus lourd.

Les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur les concurrents. Puis ce fut un véritable déluge. Pourtant Kanon ne ralentissait pas. Un regard en arrière lui fit prendre conscience que sa monture était vraiment fatiguée. Julian et Yadav n'étaient plus très loin. Il puisa alors dans les dernières forces de Golden qui répondit aux sollicitations de son cavalier. Au loin, la ligne d'arrivée apparut. Fut-ce l'odeur de son écurie ou celle du foin bien sec et parfumé qui motiva l'animal ? Celui-ci eut un regain d'énergie qui le fit distancer ses poursuivants.

Le Duc de SeaDragon et son cheval Golden franchirent la corde d'arrivée dans un tonnerre de sabots et sous les acclamations d'une foule en délire. Kanon fit demi-tour et Golden cabra fièrement. Le Général salua les gens avec un grand sourire. Liadan le trouva plus beau que jamais. Kynan lui échappa et se précipita vers son père qui le prit devant lui. Une nouvelle clameur monta de la foule. Julian et Yadav arrivaient au triple galop et ce dernier devança le Prince d'une encolure.

Comme le voulait la coutume, Kanon se présenta immédiatement devant son Roi pour recevoir le trophée de sa victoire. Sa sixième. Personne avant lui ne l'avait remportée autant de fois d'affilée. Il entrait dans la légende de la Course des Trois Rivières. Poséidon, un sourire éclatant sur le visage s'approcha et lui remit un trident en argent serti de nacre et de corail. Kynan était stupéfait de voir son Souverain d'aussi prêt et ouvrit grand la bouche quand celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Yadav reçut un trident en cuivre et celui de Julian était en bronze. Les trois hommes firent un tour d'honneur. Kynan tenait bien haut le trophée de son père et n'en finissait plus de sourire. Le bonheur qu'il lisait sur le visage de son fils était encore la plus belle des récompenses.

Les gens se pressaient autour d'eux pour les féliciter, malgré la pluie, pour les toucher quand soudain un hurlement couvrit tous les cris.

- Seigneur Kanon !

Le Duc se retourna pour voir Darina arriver sur un cheval galopant à brides abattues. Tout le monde s'écarta. Kanon lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Votre mère…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kanon avait déjà déposé son fils au sol près de sa mère et qu'il talonnait Golden. Il passa en trombe dans un tonnerre de sabots et prit la direction du Lac Patras suivit de loin par Darina…

Kynan regarda son père partir, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur gros.

- Ne pleure pas, fit la voix douce de Liadan. Il va revenir.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda craintivement le petit garçon.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Alors pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? Et il a oublié ça, fit-il en montrant le trident à sa mère.

- Il reviendra le chercher. Je crois que sa mère doit avoir un souci.

Kanon ne songeait qu'à une chose : arriver le plus vite possible au manoir. Il avait bien senti dans la voix de la gouvernante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une sourde angoisse lui tordait les entrailles. Même si elle n'était pas la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, Maïa était la seule mère dont il se souvenait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. La silhouette ramassée du petit manoir apparut au détour d'un virage. Kanon s'arrêta devant l'entrée et sauta à bas de Golden qu'il laissa là, seul. Un palefrenier qui avait entendu le galop se chargea de l'emmener à l'écurie et secoua la tête en voyant l'état d'épuisement de la pauvre bête.

Le Duc monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage où était située la chambre de la Duchesse. Il entra et la trouva allongé dans son lit, les yeux clos, un bandage autour de la tête. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre un instant.

- Mère… souffla-t-il, la voix brisée d'émotion et d'inquiétude.

- Darina m'a fait quérir immédiatement, lui expliqua l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit. Il semble que la Duchesse ait voulu se lever seule et qu'elle ait perdu l'équilibre. Elle ne marche presque plus et ses jambes sont très affaiblies. Sa tête a heurté le coin de cette commode. Nous avons retrouvé des traces de sang frais sur le bois.

- Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ?

- Je l'ignore. L'entaille est profonde et je soupçonne une fracture du crâne.

- Darina !

- Oui ? répondit doucement la gouvernante qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, essoufflée.

- Envoie un messager prévenir le Seigneur Antée. Monsieur, je ne mets pas en doute vos compétences médicales, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme, mais deux avis valent mieux qu'un.

- C'est tout naturel et le Médecin du Roi est certainement plus compétent que moi qui ne suis qu'un simple guérisseur.

Après avoir dépêché un cavalier au Palais de Corail, Darina prépara des infusions calmantes sur le conseil du guérisseur et commença la préparation du repas du soir. Cela la détournerait un peu de l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait.

Kanon n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis au chevet de sa mère, sa main tenant la sienne. En regardant cette femme allongée aux traits émaciés par l'âge et à l'esprit pour le moins troublé, il avait du mal à faire le rapprochement avec celle qui se promenait librement dans ses souvenirs.

Maïa était l'âme du Château de SeaDragon. Sa voix et son rire raisonnaient toujours dans les couloirs des lieux. Elle dirigeait ses gens avec douceur et fermeté. Elle était vive, enjouée toujours souriante et tendre envers son fils et son époux. Même si leur mariage avait été arrangé, ses parents avaient fini par éprouver un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Cette femme-là était bien différente de celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et même s'il savait désormais qu'elle n'était pas celle qui l'avait mis au monde, elle était la seule dans les bras de qui il avait si souvent pleuré quand l'entraînement que lui faisait subir son père était trop rude pour le petit garçon qu'il était alors. Elle l'avait consolé, encouragé, soutenu. Et si aujourd'hui il était le Premier Général du Roi, s'était en partie grâce à elle. Alors imaginer un seul instant qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de sa vie, qu'elle… disparaisse, l'esprit de Kanon se refusait à concevoir une telle chose. Elle était sa mère et il l'aimait par-dessus tout.

Tard dans la soirée, un galop de chevaux le sortit de la torpeur qui l'avait peu à peu gagné. Il entendit des voix provenant du hall, mais elles lui parvenaient à travers le brouillard qui avait envahi sa conscience. Une main se posa sur son épaule et son regard croisa celui de son Roi lorsqu'il tourna la tête. De l'autre côté du lit, Antée examina la Duchesse puis le regarda.

- Kanon, je suis désolé. Le diagnostic du guérisseur est malheureusement exact.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? parvint-il à articuler au prix d'un effort surhumain pour desserrer les mâchoires.

- Elle ne reprendra pas connaissance. Elle en train de s'affaiblir rapidement. Sa respiration est à peine perceptible. Je ne crois pas qu'elle passera la nuit.

Un hoquet suivit d'un sanglot leur parvint de la porte. Darina s'avança et s'agenouilla auprès du Général.

- C'est ma faute, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. J'ai été prendre un châle de laine parce qu'il faisait un peu frais…

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui murmura le Duc en serrant la main qu'elle avait posée sur son genou.

La chambre se vida, le Roi demanda à tous de laisser Kanon seul. Darina les installa au salon et leur porta de quoi se restaurer. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Julian arriva discrètement. Son père lui expliqua la situation et son visage se ferma. Son ami allait avoir besoin de soutien plus que jamais et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il allait être d'une humeur exécrable pendant un temps indéterminé. Le temps qu'il lui faudra pour assimiler la chose.

Antée remonta dans la chambre de la Duchesse et trouva Kanon allongé près de sa mère, blottit contre elle comme quand il était enfant. Le Médecin s'approcha et eut un pincement au cœur.

- Kanon, murmura-t-il, viens. Lève-toi.

- Pourquoi Antée ? Pourquoi elle alors que le monde est plein d'hommes qui méritent mille fois la mort ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, mais tu ne dois pas rester là. Tu dois laisser tes serviteurs s'occuper d'elle. Viens, descends avec moi.

- Sans elle, comment vais-je survivre ?

- Ecoute-moi, fit Antée d'une voix plus ferme. Crois-tu que ta mère aimerait te voir ainsi ? A pleurer et te lamenter sur ton sort ? Est-ce ainsi qu'elle t'a élevé ? Non ! Et tu ne lui rends pas hommage en te conduisant de la sorte. Tu es le Duc de SeaDragon, le Premier Général du Roi. Conduis-toi comme tel !

- Je n'y arriverai pas. C'est en elle que je puisais ma force, mais maintenant…

- Maintenant, toute la force qu'il lui restait, elle te l'a donnée. A toi de voir si tu veux gâcher ce don ou bien t'en servir pour relever la tête et continuer à vivre selon les principes qu'elle t'a enseigné.

Le Médecin se tut, laissant ses paroles œuvrer dans l'esprit du Général. Il le savait fier et honorable. Il ne tarderait pas à comprendre qu'en agissant ainsi, il bafouait l'honneur des SeaDragon et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Il fallait juste attendre un peu. Après un long moment, il finit par se lever. D'un revers de main, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Maïa. Il redressa les épaules et son regard croisa celui d'Antée qui lui souriait doucement. Le Médecin tendit le bras pour l'inviter à sortir et à le suivre au rez-de-chaussée.

A leur entrée, tous se levèrent. Le Roi s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en cherchant son regard.

- C'est terminé, murmura Kanon, les yeux pleins de larmes, perdus dans ceux de son Roi qui brillaient de tristesse.

Darina éclata en sanglot, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Julian déglutit difficilement. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami avec une telle expression d'hébétude et de détresse sur le visage. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Il avait une terrible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais il avait conscience que son geste serrait parfaitement déplacé dans de telles circonstances.

- Si tu le souhaites, nous lui offrirons une sépulture dans le cimetière d'Atlantis, lui proposa Poséidon.

- Non…, je… merci Majesté… Je voudrais qu'elle soit inhumée dans le caveau de famille, aux côtés de mon père. Son tombeau est déjà prêt.

- Très bien. Tu as raison, c'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

- Je t'accompagnerai, déclara solennellement Julian. Je représenterai le Roi aux funérailles.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, surpris. C'était la première fois que Julian agissait comme l'héritier qu'il était. Kanon lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace et hocha la tête.

- Je te remercie, parvint-il à articuler.

- Bois ceci et va te coucher, tu en as besoin, dit Antée en lui tendant une coupe en argent.

- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir…

- Bois et tu dormiras. Tu es épuisé. Darina, sa chambre est-elle prête ?

- Toujours Seigneur Antée, répondit la jeune femme qui s'était un peu calmée.

- Je vais rester avec lui, se proposa le Prince, vous pouvez rentrer au Palais. Viens Kanon, tu ne tiens plus debout.

- Merci de vous être déplacé, Sire.

- Crois-tu que j'aurais pu rester au Palais, sachant ce que tu traversais ? Ce n'est rien, mon ami, vraiment ce n'est rien.

- Allez viens, fit tout doucement Julian en le prenant par le bras.

- Que lui as-tu donné ? s'enquit le Roi pendant que son fils guidait le Général jusqu'à sa chambre.

- C'est un calmant léger. Ça va l'aider à se détendre et à dormir. Et je crois que vous en avez aussi besoin.

- Tu as raison. Rentrons, demain nous verrons les choses d'un autre œil.

Dans la chambre de Kanon, Julian l'aida à se déshabiller. Il portait encore la tenue qu'il avait revêtue pour la course. Le Duc s'assit au bord du lit et le Prince lui retira son pourpoint et sa chemise. Dans l'armoire, il en trouva une autre qu'il lui mit. Pour le pantalon, il n'osa rien faire bien qu'il soit encore humide de son bain forcé dans la rivière et de la pluie. Il lui ôta ses bottes, le poussa doucement sur le lit et le recouvrit de fourrures.

- Attends, entendit-il alors qu'il allait sortir.

- Il faut que tu dormes, Kanon. Antée t'as donné une potion.

- Je sais… Reste… s'il te plait…

Julian n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas souvent que le Général demandait quelque chose. C'était dire à quel point il était perdu. Il se débarrassa aussi de son pourpoint et s'installa aux côtés du Duc qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Le Prince lui rendit volontiers son étreinte, parfaitement conscient que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Une présence rassurante qui tiendrait au loin les peurs, les cauchemars, les démons qui ne tarderaient pas à s'inviter dans son sommeil douloureux. Julian entendit bientôt la respiration calme. Kanon s'était endormi presqu'instantanément.

Le Prince passa une main tendre dans les cheveux salis par la boue de la course. Il savait que les prochains jours allaient être particulièrement difficiles pour Kanon. Il se promit de faire de son mieux pour le soutenir et l'aider à traverser cette épreuve bien qu'il sache par expérience, qu'on ne se remet jamais de la disparition d'une mère aimante, tendre et dévouée, comme l'était la sienne. Il se calla au mieux contre les coussins et posa sa joue sur la tête du Duc. Il finit à son tour, par s'endormir.

Ooooo00000ooooO

_De l'eau… partout… Salée… le rugissement assourdissant de la tempête… le tonnerre… Le froid… terrible… Des cris… un mot… un nom… Saga… La peur… le noir… Des yeux… qui le regardent… un sourire… une voix de femme… la chaleur d'un lit… d'un feu de cheminée… la quiétude… encore un cri… Saga…_

Kanon s'éveilla en sursaut, hébété, affolé. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il fut surpris de ne pas être dans l'eau, mais dans un lit bien au sec. Contre lui, il sentait une douce chaleur. Quelqu'un dormait avec lui. Sa mère ? Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire avec la brutalité d'une charge taurine. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de la personne à côté de lui qui s'éveilla.

- Kanon ? murmura le Prince.

- Julian ? s'étonna le Duc.

Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi à ses côtés. Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il le ferait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se sentait un peu rasséréné par sa présence et ne souhaitait pas interrompre cet instant trop tôt. La réalité lui tomberait dessus bien assez vite avec son cortège de tristesse et de souffrances.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda le jeune homme en écartant délicatement quelques cheveux bleus coincés à la commissure des lèvres.

- Je… Ouais… un rêve étrange…

- Tu veux que je demande à ta gouvernante de nous monter quelque chose à manger ?

- Il est tard ?

- Le soleil se lève.

- Elle dort peut-être encore, on va descendre.

- D'abord rafraîchis-toi un peu.

Dans la cuisine, Julian raviva le feu pendant que Kanon farfouillait dans le garde-manger. Il trouva les restes du poulet rôti de la veille, une miche de pain entamée et du vin. Chaque bouchée qu'il avalait semblait ne pas vouloir atteindre son estomac. Il avait la bouche sèche et aucun appétit. Pourtant, sous l'insistance du Prince, il se força à manger. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour affronter les prochains jours, en particulier, celui des funérailles. Kanon avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant de pouvoir regagner le Palais de Corail.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Dès que Poséidon fut habillé, il envoya à ses ministres un message pour les informer du décès de la Duchesse de SeaDragon et de l'absence de Kanon pour plusieurs jours. Ils se firent tous un devoir d'envoyer à leur tour une lettre de condoléances que le Duc reçut dans la journée. Les Comtes de Sirène et de Scylla se déplacèrent jusqu'au manoir. Kanon apprécia leur geste et leur présence.

Dans la journée, des servantes préparèrent la dépouille de Maïa. Darina avait choisi la plus jolie robe de la Duchesse et Kanon la vit une dernière fois avant que le cercueil ne soit scellé pour le voyage jusqu'au duché de SeaDragon.

Dans un chariot, devant l'entrée, s'amoncelait tous les effets qui lui avaient appartenus. Le Duc ne voulait rien laisser dans le manoir qu'il comptait vendre. Plus rien, désormais, ne le retenait là.

- Tu vas retourner dans ton village ? demanda-t-il à Darina alors qu'elle pliait du linge pour le ranger dans une malle.

- Oui, je n'étais ici que pour m'occuper de votre mère.

- Je prendrai de tes nouvelles. Si j'entends dire qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un au Palais, je te ferai signe.

- Je vous remercie.

Kanon n'était pas dupe. Par-delà la tristesse sincère qu'éprouvait la jeune femme, elle était en colère. Elle était congédiée. Purement et simplement. Elle qui avait apporté un certain réconfort au Duc, celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Mais après tout, qu'avait-elle espéré ? Que parce qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, elle serait la prochaine Duchesse de SeaDragon ? Allons, un peu de réalisme, que diable ! Qu'elle s'estime heureuse si le Duc reconnaissait son enfant, si jamais elle était enceinte. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais on ne contrôle pas les élans du cœur et cela la mettait en colère. En colère contre elle-même. La pauvre fille était amoureuse, et cela, personne n'en avait que faire. Encore moins Kanon. Il allait enterrer sa mère et reprendrait sa vie au Palais de Corail. Elle serait la première surprise si d'ailleurs un jour, elle recevait un message de lui. Il aurait tôt fait de l'oublier avec toutes les belles personnes qu'il côtoyait journellement. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête quand elle avait commencé à espérer s'attacher un homme tel que lui ? Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse abattre. Elle n'attendrait pas que le Duc lui dise qu'il y avait un emploi pour elle au Palais. Elle irait elle-même proposer ses services et qui sait ? Peut-être y aurait-il un noble sensible à ses charmes. Elle n'avait pas ou peu de scrupules quant aux méthodes à utiliser pour se faire une place au soleil. Même dans l'ombre de ce soleil, cela lui conviendrait. Après avoir goûté à la vie aisée auprès de la Duchesse malgré certains aspects ingrats, elle ne retournerait pas dans son village. Ou du moins, pas longtemps. Elle n'attendrait pas que la chance frappe à sa porte, elle irait la débusquer. Elle la provoquerait. Son pragmatisme naturel reprenait le dessus et elle était bien décidée à ne pas sombrer dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne se produirait peut-être jamais.

Kanon avait bien compris ce qu'elle éprouvait, ou du moins une partie, et il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Malgré son dévouement à Maïa, il ne pouvait la remercier d'avantage. Il alla retrouver Julian dans le salon. Les deux hommes avaient prévu de partir pour SeaDragon le surlendemain, le temps pour eux de repasser au Palais pour prendre quelques bagages et former une escorte. Il leur faudrait au moins une semaine pour atteindre le duché et autant pour en revenir. Julian songea que le domaine devait être en bien piteux état depuis le temps qu'il n'était plus habité. Encore un coup dur pour le Duc, à n'en pas douter. Maudite guerre !

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le lendemain de la course, Liadan se présenta au poste de garde du Palais et demanda à parler au Duc de SeaDragon. On l'informa qu'il était absent, mais qu'elle pouvait laisser un message à son écuyer. Celui-ci fut prévenu et vint la retrouver. Elle fut surprise par sa jeunesse mais n'en montra rien.

- Le Duc s'est rendu au Manoir du Lac Patras, ma Dame. Sa mère est décédée.

- Vous m'en voyez bien triste, écuyer. Pouvez-vous lui dire que c'est son fils qui a son trophée ? Qu'il ne l'a pas perdu. Et lui transmettre mes condoléances ?

- Je le lui dirai, comptez sur moi. Il sera touché par votre compassion.

- Dites-lui aussi que Kynan a eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, lorsque le Duc l'a laissé quand cette femme est arrivée.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Merci, écuyer.

Ethain rapporta la visite de la jeune femme à son maître quand celui-ci revint au Palais. Il fut contrarié d'avoir effrayé son fils. Après avoir pris rapidement un bain, il se rendit chez le couple qui employait Liadan. La femme se confondit en excuse pour ne pas être préparée à recevoir un hôte aussi prestigieux, mais Kanon ne lui prêta qu'une attention polie.

Liadan les conduisit dans le jardin.

- Kynan a eu peur quand je suis parti ?

- Il a cru que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il avait fait quelque chose à ton cheval ou je ne sais quoi.

- Il a gardé le trident ?

- Il dort avec, sourit la jeune femme, timidement.

- Ecoute, je dois partir pour SeaDragon, mais à mon retour, il faudra que je te parle… très sérieusement.

- Tu m'inquiètes.

- Non, tu n'as aucune raison, rassure-toi.

Et il partit. Sans d'autres explications à ses paroles laconiques. Liadan ne savait quoi penser et regagna la pièce où elle s'occupait des trois enfants de son employeur.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Château de SeaDragon était une bâtisse massive, mais élégante. Construite non loin d'une falaise battue par les vents et la mer, elle surplombait, comme une sentinelle bienveillante et rassurante, toute la lande qui s'étendait au sud et à l'ouest. De loin en loin, on pouvait distinguer les ruines de plusieurs petits bourgs désertés par leurs habitants à cause de la proximité du front.

Lorsque le groupe entra dans la première cour, c'est l'aspect lugubre qui les frappa tous. Kanon sentit son cœur se serrer. Enfant, il avait parcouru les couloirs et les différentes dépendances en courant et criant avec les autres garnements de son âge, enfants des serviteurs d'alors.

Il avait grandi partageant son temps entre eux, son père qui l'entraînait à devenir un chevalier et sa mère qui lui apprenait à lire, à écrire, à compter. Elle lui racontait l'histoire du Royaume des Océans, de ses Souverains, ses légendes. Ses parents étaient fiers de ce fils que le destin avait placé sur leur route. Puis un jour, la guerre frappa aux portes du duché et il fallut partir rejoindre le Palais de Corail. Kanon fut l'écuyer de son père avant d'être officiellement reconnu Chevalier par le Roi. Puis à la mort du Duc, il lui succéda et devint le Premier Général de l'Armée des Marinas et le Ministre des Armées du Royaume. Et jamais Poséidon n'eut à regretter ce choix.

En l'espace de quelques instants, tous les souvenirs de ces jours heureux balayèrent la mémoire de Kanon, le faisant légèrement sourire. Il ordonna que le chariot qui transportait le cercueil de Maïa soit rentré dans l'écurie puis les hommes s'occupèrent d'organiser leur campement dans les dépendances. Il était inutile de s'installer pour longtemps, ils ne resteraient que deux jours.

Accompagnés de quatre hommes costauds, le Duc se rendit immédiatement au caveau. Il allait falloir le desceller avant de glisser le cercueil dans le tombeau de pierre qui avait été fabriqué et sculpté pour la Duchesse bien des années auparavant. La porte finit par s'ouvrir après quelques vigoureuses poussées d'épaules et Kanon entra. Il régnait une odeur d'humidité doucereuse et de poussière. La dernière fois qu'il était venu là, s'était pour les obsèques de son père. Julian alluma les torches accrochées aux murs. Six générations de SeaDragon reposaient là. Six Ducs et leurs épouses. Kanon songea que lui aussi devrait peut-être penser à faire construire le sien.

- Tu as le temps, fit la voix douce du Prince à ses côtés, qui devina le cheminement de ses pensées.

- Le temps passe si vite… C'est quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on s'aperçoit qu'on n'a pas passé assez de temps avec lui… Et que le moment d'aller le rejoindre se rapproche plus vite qu'on ne le croit…

- Je le sais… Crois-moi, je le sais…

- Entretenez les torches pour qu'elles réchauffent un peu ce lieu, ordonna-t-il aux hommes avant de repartir vers le Château.

Ce faisant, il s'arrêta au bord de la falaise que longeait le chemin qu'ils parcouraient avec Julian. Son regard se perdit au loin, sur l'horizon est. Le bruit assourdissant des vagues qui se fracassaient au pied se conjuguait au vent qui soufflait en violente rafales. Julian s'enroula dans sa cape, mais Kanon ne semblait pas sentir le froid mordant. Il voyait un petit bateau avec une voile blanche. Il entendait les voix d'un enfant et d'un homme, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer leurs visages ni à comprendre leurs mots. Il se sentait heureux, il était bien. Puis la vision s'évanouit, comme elle était venue. Il baissa la tête et reprit le chemin du Château en passant devant son Prince sans même le voir. Julian lui emboita le pas, très affecté de voir cet homme qui lui avait servi de modèle, si fragile, si diminué par la détresse et la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

Cette nuit-là encore, Kanon fit des cauchemars et Julian dut dormir avec lui pour qu'il se calme. Des soldats étaient couchés non loin et l'un d'eux vint rajuster les fourrures sur les deux hommes, récoltant un sourire de remerciements du Prince. Chaque nuit de leur voyage avait ressemblé à celle-ci et les soldats ne s'étonnaient plus de les voir dormir ensemble. Ils étaient touchés par le chagrin de leur Général et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour le soulager, le soutenir, l'aider tout simplement. Kanon était un homme pour qui ils avaient un respect et une admiration sans borne. Il était leur Général. C'était tout.

Le lendemain, le couvercle du tombeau de pierre fut dégagé. Dessus était sculptée une statue allongée qui représentait Maïa. Le cercueil de la Duchesse fut placé à l'intérieur, la dalle remise, et le Duc se recueillit une dernière fois avant que le caveau ne soit refermé. Il ne serait rouvert que pour lui. Et Kanon avait une conscience aigüe de ce fait. Le voyage de retour fut plus rapide. Le Général fut moins taciturne, mais Julian le surprenait parfois, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide, ailleurs. Il aurait bien voulu lui demander de lui parler, de soulager son esprit de tout ce qui l'encombrait et qui l'empêchait de sourire à nouveau, mais il était encore un peu tôt. Alors il restait non loin, l'observant ou plutôt, le surveillant, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment si le Duc en éprouvait le besoin.

Au deuxième jour de leur voyage de retour, ils croisèrent une bande de pillards. Malheureusement pour eux, aucun n'échappa à l'épée rageuse et meurtrière du Duc. Sa violence surpris même les soldats qui l'avaient pourtant déjà vu combattre sur le champ de bataille. La lueur de folie qui brillait dans son regard inquiéta le Prince. Il fallait rentrer le plus vite possible, seul le Roi pourrait peut-être raisonner son Général. Pourtant après cet accrochage, il sembla plus serein. Peut-être avait-il évacué sa douleur et son chagrin ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais ça semblait lui avoir fait du bien.

Après presque deux semaines d'absence, la troupe franchissait les remparts du Palais de Corail. Kanon remercia les hommes de l'avoir accompagné et gagna son appartement ou l'attendait Ethain.

Dès son retour, Julian avait fait part à son père de son inquiétude pour Kanon et devant la mine sérieuse de son fils, Poséidon décida de voir par lui-même de quoi il retournait. Le Roi convoqua son Général.

L'homme qui entra dans le bureau royal laissa son Souverain sans voix durant quelques instants. Mais où donc était son Général ? Les traits creusés par la fatigue et le chagrin, Kanon semblait amaigri.

- Assieds-toi, veux-tu ? lui intima le Roi avec un geste d'invite en direction du fauteuil devant lui.

- Sire ? Votre convocation m'inquiète…

- C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiète. Kanon, tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller de la sorte. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher, mais il faut savoir aller de l'avant. Intégrer cette perte et avancer.

- Je suis désolé, Majesté. Je vous assure que je fais tout ce que je peux pour… pour continuer, mais c'est très difficile.

Poséidon poussa un soupire. Il se tourna vers la large fenêtre et plongea dans ses propres souvenirs. Peut-être parviendrait-il à trouver les mots qui feraient réagir son Ministre.

- Lorsque j'ai perdu ma femme, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Je l'aimais plus qu'il n'est possible de le dire. C'est un sentiment que l'on ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on ne l'a pas éprouvé. Heureusement j'avais Julian. Il avait besoin de moi et même si je n'ai pas été aussi présent que je l'aurais souhaité, c'est lui qui m'a tiré vers le haut. Tu dois trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qui tu te battras. Tu es mon Général en Chef et mon Ministre des Armées. J'ai besoin de toi. Le Royaume a besoin de toi, mais j'ai aussi conscience que pour toi ce n'est peut-être pas une motivation suffisante. Et je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer en t'ordonnant de te reprendre. Je sais que ça ne se commande pas. Pourtant, il va falloir que tu sortes de ce marasme sentimental qui t'empêche de voir qu'il y a autour de toi, des gens qui t'aiment et qui souffrent de te voir ainsi. A commencer à par ton écuyer. Il compte sur toi pour devenir un Chevalier.

Kanon n'avait pas une seule fois regardé son Roi durant le temps que celui-ci parla. Il s'était tout doucement prostré sur son fauteuil. Les mots ne lui parvenaient qu'à travers un brouillard qui troublait sa perception. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qui se battre… Des gens qui l'aiment…

Le Général plongea son regard dans celui de Poséidon qui eut le souffle coupé de lire tant de souffrance. Pourtant, il perçut également une petite flamme qui paraissait vouloir briller envers et contre tout. La toute petite flamme de l'espoir, de la résolution, de la détermination. Celle qui ne s'éteint jamais tant que celui chez qui elle brille, même faiblement, est vivant. Et le Duc était vivant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire ces derniers jours, il était vivant. Il n'était pas mort avec Maïa. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, renifla discrètement et baissa à nouveau la tête. Soudain il la releva et planta son regard dur dans les yeux bleus de son Roi.

- Je vous demande pardon, Sire, d'avoir failli de la sorte à tous mes devoirs. Ce n'est pas digne de mes responsabilités.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi. Tout le monde a le droit d'être affecté par un deuil. Mais la vie continue et il faut poursuivre sa route en attendant son heure, mais sans aller au-devant d'elle pour autant.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais… Je vais me remettre au travail. Je vais m'informer de ce qui se passe sur le front, comment s'organise le retour de nos soldats.

- Donne-toi du temps quand même, mon ami. Un nouveau chemin s'ouvre devant toi. Ne crains pas de t'y engager. Maîtrise-le. Domine-le. Fais le choix d'avancer. J'ai connu des hommes qui n'ont pas fait ce choix. Ils ont préféré la fuite et la couardise devant la difficulté que ça pouvait représenter. Ils ont choisi le suicide.

- Sire, je suis profondément affligé, mais cette idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- Se contenter de vivre, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de survivre après une telle épreuve, est aussi une sorte de suicide. Cela prend juste un peu plus de temps.

- Je dois m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser qu'elle… qu'elle n'est plus là.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Quand tu seras seul, le soir dans ton lit, son souvenir viendra te hanter. N'essaie pas d'oublier. Intègre-le à ta vie de tous les jours et dis-toi que chaque chose que tu as faite, que tu fais ou que tu feras la rendra fière de toi.

- Vous avez raison, c'est ce que je dois faire, même si c'est douloureux.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu t'es plus vite remis de la perte de ton père ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Parce que Maïa était là et que vous vous êtes soutenus mutuellement. Aujourd'hui, tu as l'impression d'être seul. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes là. Julian, moi et tous les autres Ministres. Vous êtes des amis. Plus ou moins en fonction de vos affinités, mais il n'y a pas de conflit entre vous. Et j'en suis heureux parce qu'il n'est pas facile de gouverner quand certains membres se haïssent. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Sorrento et Io. Avec Bian aussi. Alors n'hésite à venir nous parler quand tu en ressentiras le besoin. Exprime tes doutes et tes angoisses et tu verras qu'ils seront moins lourds à porter.

- Sire, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Votre sollicitude me touche plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Ton fils a besoin de toi.

- Mon fils ? sursauta le Général qui était resté plus ou moins sans réaction depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Oui, ton fils, Kynan. Tu l'as reconnu. Il est donc le futur Duc de SeaDragon. Crois-tu qu'il fera un bon Duc si son père n'est pas là pour lui montrer la voie ? Si celui-ci se lamente trop sur lui-même pour manquer à son devoir d'éducation ? Tu dois penser à lui.

- Une chose est sûre, Majesté. J'avancerai… pour la gloire des Océans.

- Laisse la gloire des Océans là où elle est ! Pour l'instant occupe-toi de toi… et de lui.

De retour dans son appartement, Kanon réfléchit longuement aux paroles du Roi et parvint à la conclusion qu'il avait raison et que son attitude n'avait rien de noble. Ses parents, où qu'ils soient, s'ils le voyaient, ne devaient pas être très fiers de lui. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'est avec une nouvelle détermination qu'il se coucha et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil peuplé de cauchemar où de l'eau salée, des cris et le tonnerre le cernaient de toutes parts…

Ooooo00000ooooO

A son réveil, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait en ouvrant les yeux s'il en jugeait par la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé, Kanon avait l'esprit incroyablement clair. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré physiquement, mais il avait l'impression de porter un regard neuf sur ses pensées. Elles lui paraissaient plus ordonnées, plus accessibles. Il demanda à Ethain de lui préparer un bain. L'eau chaude aurait peut-être raison de la lassitude musculaire qu'il éprouvait. Il revêtit un pantalon en coton bleu marine assortit à son gilet et une chemise blanche. Après avoir chaussé ses bottes, il enfila un manteau de laine bleu sans manche et demanda une audience au Roi qui le reçut presqu'immédiatement. Il venait de prendre sa décision…

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il s'arrêta chez lui pour changer son manteau contre sa cape et gagna l'écurie où il harnacha Golden. Il quitta la forteresse et s'engagea dans les rues de la ville qui entouraient le Palais jusqu'à une maison cossue. Il attacha son cheval à un anneau fixé dans le mur et s'engagea sous l'arche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il frappa. Une servante lui ouvrit et l'introduisit dans le salon coquettement meublé. Il y avait des tapisseries représentant des scènes de chasse et de pèche sur les murs, de confortable fauteuils garnis d'épais coussins, des tapis au sol. Une grande cheminée crépitait d'une joyeuse flambée qui réchauffait la pièce.

- Seigneur Kanon ! s'écria la maîtresse des lieux. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

- Bonjour dame Isabelle. Liadan est-elle là ? Je ne l'ai pas prévenu de ma visite.

Kanon ne supportait pas ce couple de marchands chez qui la mère de Kynan travaillait. Il les trouvait hypocrites au dernier degré et si ce n'était pour assurer à Liadan et son fils un toit, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'ils vivent ici. Mais la jeune femme avait insisté, arguant du fait que les trois enfants du couple la connaissaient et s'entendaient bien avec Kynan.

- Elle doit être dans la salle d'étude. Puis-je vous faire servir un rafraîchissement ?

- Pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis là ? rétorqua-t-il, ignorant sciemment l'offre de son hôtesse qui s'en fut chercher l'intéressée, vexée.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux femmes entrèrent et dame Isabelle s'installa devant le cadre qui soutenait une tapisserie en cours. Liadan sourit à Kanon, amusée de l'attitude de sa patronne.

- Dame Isabelle, voudriez-vous nous laisser seuls, je vous prie ? demanda poliment le Duc, mais dans son ton, l'impatience et l'agacement étaient parfaitement perceptible.

La dite dame le regarda, puis son regard se posa sur Liadan et, d'un air pincé, elle quitta les lieux.

- Si tu n'étais pas qui tu es, je peux t'assurer que j'en aurais entendu de belles après ton départ, sourit la jeune femme.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter. Il fait beau, on pourrait aller dans le jardin, proposa le Duc, peu désireux de s'attarder sur cette mégère.

- En plus elle doit être derrière la porte à écouter ce que nous disons.

C'est en riant que le couple s'installa à l'extérieur, sur un banc de pierre, à l'ombre d'un amandier en fleur. Tout autour d'eux, une multitude de fleurs s'épanouissaient à l'abri dans ce jardin protégé par les murs de la maison.

- J'ai appris pour ta mère, je suis désolée. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- C'est gentil, ça va aller. J'ai quelque chose à te demander mais j'aimerais que tu prennes bien le temps de réfléchir avant de me donner ta réponse. Ça engage aussi Kynan, alors tu dois bien y penser.

La jeune femme observa l'homme devant elle et capta son regard. Dans le sien, elle fit passer toute sa surprise et sa curiosité. Une fois encore Kanon fut étonné de cette capacité qu'elle avait à communiquer sans même prononcer un mot. Elle parlait avec ses yeux.

- Il y a une chose que je regrette profondément de ne pas avoir fait, poursuivit-il. Et je le regretterai probablement toute ma vie.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne pas avoir présenté Kynan à sa grand-mère. Elle ignorait tout de son existence… et de la tienne.

La jeune femme se figea. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle déclaration. L'idée que son fils soit présenté à la Duchesse ne lui avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. Elle l'avait élevé sans rien demander à son père, sachant accepter avec reconnaissance ce que celui-ci pouvait lui offrir. Et elle considérait qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup en reconnaissant Kynan et en insistant, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait ordonné à son employeur de la garder à son service, lui assurant ainsi une source de revenus.

- Maintenant c'est trop tard… murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Kynan est le futur Duc de SeaDragon puisque je l'ai reconnu. Je veux participer d'avantage à sa vie. Je veux qu'il reçoive l'éducation qui sied à son rang. Et il n'y a qu'au Palais que ce sera possible. Et je veux bien sûr que tu restes auprès de lui. Il a besoin de sa mère et il aura bientôt besoin de son père. Je veux être présent pour lui comme mon père l'a été pour moi.

- Kanon ! s'écria la jeune femme. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu insinues.

- Tu comprends très bien, au contraire.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est tellement inattendu…

- Je m'en doute. Réfléchis Liadan. Il apprendra tout ce qu'un jeune noble doit savoir pour tenir son rang. Je ne remets absolument pas en cause la qualité de ton éducation, mais il y a des choses que tu ne pourras pas lui enseigner tout simplement parce que tu les ignores. Moi je peux les lui apprendre.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle après un long moment de réflexion. Je n'ai pas le droit de le priver d'une vie meilleure que celle qu'il a. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'argument réel à t'opposer. Je pourrais te dire que je crains pour sa vie, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas de complots malsains au sein du gouvernement. Tu me l'as souvent répété.

- Et je te le répète encore. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que le Palais de Corail dans tout le Royaume. Et j'ai une autre proposition à te faire qui devrait achever de te convaincre.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Embusquée derrière la fenêtre, dame Isabelle vit Liadan se jeter au cou du Duc et celui-ci la serrer contre lui. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour connaître le contenu de leur conversation. Mais cette petite traînée à la morale plus que douteuse ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle allait lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle se rassit devant son ouvrage et poursuivit sa broderie. Ils finiraient bien par rentrer.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer et habille Kynan, dit Kanon en rentrant sans même un regard pour l'autre femme. Je vais chercher une voiture.

- Liadan n'a pas terminé son service, Seigneur Kanon. Elle ne peut partir immédiatement.

- Pourtant, je l'emmène.

- Mais qui va terminer les leçons des enfants ?

- Pourquoi pas vous pour une fois ? Après tout vous êtes leur mère, alors assumez votre rôle ! Et rangez les affaires de Liadan dans des malles. Je les enverrai chercher demain.

Dame Isabelle resta sans voix. Et le ton employé par le Duc la dissuada de répliquer. Pourquoi donc son mari n'était-il jamais là quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Il aurait su remettre ce Duc à sa place. Et cette idée lui donna le courage de faire avec dignité ce que Kanon lui avait demandé. Pas question qu'elle ploie devant lui. Elle lui montrerait sa désapprobation jusqu'au bout ne songeant pas un seul instant que le Duc n'avait strictement rien à faire de ses états d'âmes. Elle se donnait bien plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait à ses yeux, mais elle ne le voyait même pas et c'est pour cela qu'elle se ridiculisait à chacune des visites de cet homme.

Le Général revint peu de temps après et Liadan, revêtue de sa plus jolie robe et entraînant son fils derrière elle, quitta la maison pour monter dans le carrosse. Kanon chevaucha à côté jusqu'au Palais où il conduisit ses deux invités à ses appartements.

- Voici Ethain, mon écuyer, dit-il. Tu connais déjà Liadan, poursuivit-il à l'adresse du jeune homme. C'est la mère de Kynan, mon fils.

- Dame Liadan, jeune maître, soyez les bienvenus. Puis-je vous débarrasser ?

La mère et le fils confièrent leurs capes et manteaux au jeune homme et s'assirent dans le salon.

- Ethain ! A boire et à manger ! Ensuite, je vous emmène voir le Roi.

- Le Roi ? s'étonna le petit garçon qui regarda sa mère, un peu effrayé.

- Kynan, désormais, nous allons vivre ici. Avec ton père.

- C'est vrai ? sourit l'enfant avec un sourire éclatant, sa frayeur précédente déjà oubliée.

- Oui, confirma le Duc. Tu suivras l'enseignement du précepteur du Palais avec les autres enfants et je t'apprendrai à monter à cheval.

- Et toi maman ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Oh… Eh bien… je serai… dame de compagnie, hasarda-t-elle avec un sourire complice pour le Duc.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… rétorqua Kanon avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Ooooo00000ooooO

A mesure que Liadan approchait du bureau du royal, elle sentait toute sa détermination s'évanouir. Elle allait être présentée au Roi. Et son fils aussi. Kanon se retourna et la fixa des yeux, sentant ses craintes.

- Que redoutes-tu ? lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je… j'ai peur de… de ne pas être à la hauteur… de décevoir le Roi… de te faire honte…

- Comment veux-tu décevoir quelqu'un qui ne te connait pas ? Penses-tu que le Roi soit si superficiel ? Tout se passera bien. Et tu ne me feras jamais honte. Parce que tu m'as donné un fils magnifique et bien élevé.

Poséidon se tenait debout à côté de son bureau. Julian était légèrement en retrait de son père, une expression indéfinissable dans le regard. Informé par le Roi, il se faisait un devoir d'être là. Il voulait connaître ce fils caché de son meilleur ami et sa mère.

- Dame Liadan de Nysa(4), soyez la bienvenue au Palais de Corail, déclara le Roi tandis qu'elle effectuait une gracieuse révérence et que son fils s'inclinait dignement, comme le lui avait montré son père.

- Sire, Altesse, c'est un honneur pour mon fils et moi de vous être présentés.

- Kanon, la description que tu m'as faite est très loin de la vérité. Ma chère, vous êtes encore plus ravissante que mon Général ne me l'avait dit. Mais asseyez-vous.

Kynan resta debout près de sa mère et Julian se plaça derrière le Roi.

- Le Duc m'a informé de son désir de vous voir vivre au Palais avec votre fils afin que Kynan reçoive une éducation digne d'un futur Duc. J'ai donné des ordres pour que les pièces inoccupées de son appartement soient remises en état pour vous accueillir. Dame Liadan, vous êtes ici chez vous.

- Sire, je vous remercie, déclara la jeune femme. Les mots me manquent pour vous exprimer ma gratitude.

- Votre famille est originaire d'Eleusis, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit encore le Roi.

- Nous vivons ici depuis quatre générations, Majesté.

- Pourquoi vos ancêtres sont-ils venus s'établir chez nous ?

- Je l'ignore. Nous n'avons pas de Chroniques Familiales qui relatent notre histoire.

- Eh bien Kanon ? N'as-tu rien à dire ? intervint Julian, sèchement.

- Je ne voulais pas interrompre ton père. Je vous suis également reconnaissant Sire d'avoir accédé à ma demande. Mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais demander à Liadan en présence de témoins.

Il mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortie une petite bourse en velours noir. Il la fit tourner un instant dans ses doigts avant de la tendre à la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre-la.

Liadan défit le lacet et vida le contenu dans la paume de sa main. Une bague en tomba. Elle était assez lourde, en or délicatement ciselé et surmonté d'un cabochon en saphir.(5)

- C'est une bague qui se transmet de mère en fils. Ma mère me l'a offerte le jour de mes dix-sept ans en me disant bien de la donner à celle qui deviendrait la prochaine Duchesse de SeaDragon. Un jour, tu l'offriras à Kynan.

- Kanon ! s'écria Liadan qui venait de comprendre ce qu'impliquait ce cadeau.

- Devant mon Roi et mon Prince, j'ai l'honneur de te demande ta main. Liadan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il y eut un silence. Liadan ne quittait pas le Duc des yeux, cherchant peut-être à découvrir qu'elle avait imaginé ces paroles. Mais il n'y avait que la sincérité dans les deux prunelles vertes qui l'observaient, attendant sa réponse. Le Roi aussi fut surpris d'être pris à témoin de la sorte, mais il s'amusait de cette situation pour le moins inattendue. Quant à Julian, son visage n'exprimait rien.

- Tu veux m'épouser ? répéta-t-elle, toujours aussi surprise bien qu'il le lui ait déjà demandé dans le jardin de ses employeurs.

- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour Kynan, je veux que nous formions une famille. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Bien sûre que je le suis, hoqueta-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? fit la petite voix du garçonnet.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Kanon en l'attirant dans ses bras et caressant ses cheveux. Ta maman est très émue.

- Et très heureuse, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais on pleure quand on a mal ou qu'on est triste, objecta doctement le petit garçon.

- Parfois aussi, lorsqu'on est très heureux mon chéri, lui expliqua Liadan en lui tendant les bras dans lesquels il alla se blottir.

- Permettez-moi d'être le premier à vous adresser tous mes vœux de bonheur, fit le Roi en donnant une virile accolade à son Général et en embrassant Liadan sur le front.

- Félicitation Kanon, fit la voix dangereusement basse de Julian derrière lui. Jolie façon de te dérober à la promesse que tu m'as faite.

- Qui t'as dit que je me dérobais ? répliqua le Duc en le clouant du regard.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux du Prince et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Alors j'entends que tu la tiennes au plus tôt.

- Patience. L'attente aiguise le désir.

- Crois-tu qu'il ne soit pas assez affûté ?

- Je le constaterai par moi-même.

- Bien. Il va falloir organiser ce mariage ! s'exclama Poséidon. Je suis certain que Thétis se fera un plaisir de diriger tout ça.

- Qui est Thétis, Sire ? s'enquit la jeune femme qui commençait à prendre la mesure de tout ce qu'elle ignorait.

- La sœur du Comte de Sirène, mon Premier Ministre.

- Il ne faudrait pas la déranger, tenta-t-elle de dissuader le Souverain de mettre trop de monde à contribution.

- La déranger ? rit Kanon. Elle sera au contraire enchantée de s'occuper de ça.

- Et ne commencez pas à vouloir faire les choses en petit ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de mes Généraux convole en justes noces !

Ooooo00000ooooO

Liadan se retrouva seule dans le salon de l'appartement de Kanon. Celui-ci avait emmené son fils aux écuries pour voir Golden. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les lieux. C'était meublé sommairement mais avec goût. Un bureau, une chaise, une table basse entourée de trois fauteuils et placés sur un épais tapis devant la cheminée. Une armoire, des torches murales. Au plafond, une roue en fer forgé surmontée de grosses bougies. Elle poussa la porte à double battants et parcourut la chambre des yeux. Aux pieds du grand lit à baldaquin recouvert de fourrures, il y avait un coffre. Deux autres fauteuils se faisaient face devant l'âtre, encore des torches. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, une tapisserie était accrochée, brodée aux armoiries du duché de SeaDragon. Sur une petite table, elle vit une carafe en cristal qui contenait un liquide grenat. Du vin. Deux coupes étaient posées à côté.

Un choc dans la pièce voisine la fit sursauter. Des serviteurs étaient en train de rendre habitable les deux autres chambres que, Kynan et elle occuperaient. Une pointe de tristesse lui chatouilla le cœur. Le Duc avait émis le désir de l'épouser, de faire d'elle la Duchesse de SeaDragon, mais de voir qu'on lui préparait une chambre à elle indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partager son lit. Elle connaissait les goûts de son futur époux pour les hommes, ce n'était pas un secret. Mais elle avait toujours l'espoir de le voir revenir vers elle. Après tout, il y avait eu un temps où il la désirait. Il était si prévenant, si gentil qu'une fois encore elle s'était laissée prendre au piège de ce regard hypnotique qui lui faisait croire, sans l'ombre d'un doute lorsqu'il se posait sur elle, qu'elle était la seule, l'unique dans son cœur.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté ce mariage, mais c'était avant tout pour son fils. Il lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une évidence que cette union évitait à Kanon d'aller chercher trop loin une épouse. Il avait déjà un fils, il ne lui manquait qu'une femme. Alors, la mère de son enfant ou une autre, quelle importance. Son avenir ne s'annonçait pas aussi radieux qu'il le lui avait paru au départ. Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Et puis, si elle se montrait un peu égoïste, ne s'agissait-il pas là d'une occasion qu'elle aurait tort de ne pas saisir ? Orpheline jeune, elle avait travaillé dans une auberge avec son oncle et sa tante, la sœur de son père, en suivant les cours d'un précepteur avec sa cousine. Lorsque sa tante s'aperçut que son mari louchait un peu trop sur la jeune fille, elle lui trouva une place de garde d'enfants chez ce couple. Elle rencontra Kanon lors d'une visite à sa tante. Il était à l'auberge à boire avec ses hommes, quelques années plus tôt. Il fut très poli, très charmeur, irrésistible pour la petite oie blanche qu'elle était. Elle avait dix-neuf ans lorsqu'elle se retrouva enceinte. Le Duc ne fuit pas ses responsabilités même s'il ne l'épousa pas et usa de son statut pour que le couple chez qui elle travaillait la garde à son service.

Et alors qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment à son avenir, ni à celui de son fils qu'elle savait déjà assuré, voilà que… que quoi ? Le hasard ? La providence ? La chance ? Le destin ? Voilà qu'en un après-midi, sa vie était complètement bouleversée. Elle allait être Duchesse et son fils était déjà assuré du titre de Chevalier. Un vertige la saisit et elle dut s'asseoir. Tout était allé si vite que ça l'effrayait. Peut-être devrait-elle faire part de ses craintes à Kanon. Il comprendrait et la rassurerait. Oui, elle se blottirait dans ses bras où elle se sentait toujours en sécurité…

A suivre…

Le prochain chapitre vous emmènera au Royaume du Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>Photo visible sur Antarès : La maison où habitent Liadan et Kynan.<p>

(1) Séraphina : elle est la réincarnation de Poséidon dans The Lost Canvas.

(2) Kynan : signifie guerrier en Gallois.

(3) Liadan : signifie dame grise en irlandais.

(4) Le mont Nysa se trouve en Thrace. Dionysos y a été envoyé pour échapper à la colère d'Héra, puisque le dieu était le rejeton de son infidèle époux, Zeus. Liadan est originaire d'Eleusis.

(5) Photo visible sur Antarès : La chevalière des SeaDragon que Kanon offre à Liadan.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créature surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ? Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur.

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><span>Résumé du chapitre 10 au Royaume du Sanctuaire.<span>

Milo, le Maitre de Traque est blessé par des loups. Il se retrouve au dispensaire où Shion le soigne. Mais il devra attendre d'être guéri avant de pouvoir repartir en forêt. Contraint de rester chez lui, au Palais, il reçoit la visite du Colonel Albior qui va lui faire un peu oublier sa mise au repos forcée.

Le Roi reçoit enfin la lettre qu'il attendait avec impatience. La réponse du Roi Poséidon qui accepte le mariage de son fils Julian avec la Princesse Saori pour mettre un terme à la guerre qui oppose leurs pays depuis si longtemps. Il en informe l'Ambassadeur d'Asgard, Albéric de Megrez, qui voit là une opportunité d'informer Hadès qui a enlevé sa sœur Freya.

Alors que Saori et ses Dames de compagnie sont au dispensaire pour aider à soigner les malades et les blessés, la Princesse est appelée par son Père. Quand celui-ci lui annonce son prochain mariage, elle perd connaissance sous le choc.

Le Roi se confie à Shion lors d'un entretien privé et lui fait part des craintes et des doutes qui l'ont assaillis alors qu'il a pris seul la décision d'envoyer cette offre de paix à Poséidon et combien il a eu peur que la réponse soit négative. Shion le rassure autant qu'il le peut et l'assure de sa confiance et de sa loyauté. Le soir venu en rentrant chez lui, il se détend dans un bain quand Dohko le rejoint…

Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sur Antarès avec les musiques.

Et maintenant la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, début du mois de mars, Royaume du Sanctuaire…**

Shion arriva bon dernier. Les soins n'en finissaient plus et il désespérait pouvoir rejoindre ses amis dans la grotte, sous le Palais de Marbre. Tous étaient là en tenue d'entraînement. Dohko avait anticipé son retard en commençant les exercices. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonnait sous la voute de pierre. Le Médecin se changea rapidement et les rejoignit. Il constata avec plaisir que la blessure à la main d'Angelo ne le gênait pas pour mettre Shaka en mauvaise posture même si celui-ci n'y mettait pas toute sa force, ni celle de Milo au mollet pour bloquer Aïolia avec une clé de bras alors qu'il avait entouré son corps avec ses jambes dont le chasseur aurait pu se défaire s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Ils semblaient tous en pleine possession de leurs moyens et parfaitement en forme.

Il commença par quelques étirements pour s'échauffer puis il affronta Saga. Ensuite les deux hommes prirent leurs épées pour un duel en bon et due forme. Dohko, en bon Maître d'Armes, observait attentivement, rectifiant une position ou un geste, donnant un conseil. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Les mouvements étaient moins précis, les armes se faisaient plus lourdes et les risques de blessures plus élevés. Shion décida d'arrêter cette séance. Et surtout, il devait les informer de certaines choses.

- Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas tous retrouvés au grand complet. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et c'est pour que nous ayons tous les même informations que j'ai attendu jusqu'à présent. Gabriel, si tu veux bien ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le représentant de la Maison d'Aquarius. Le jeune homme se leva et fit quelques pas devant l'assemblée de ses pairs, inconscient de l'émoi qu'il suscitait chez l'un d'entre eux. Deux prunelles d'un bleu assombri par la lumière des torches détaillaient la silhouette élancée et élégante.

- Il y a quelques semaines, commença Gabriel en appuyant nonchalamment sa main sur la garde de son épée, un patrouilleur a rapporté que les terres frontalières au Royaume des Ténèbres étaient à nouveau occupées et exploitées. Le Roi a ordonné une enquête discrète. Il voulait être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de ses sujets.

- Ce ne serait pas le cas ? questionna Saga, devançant à peu près tout le monde.

- Eh bien… j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait s'agir de fermiers des Ténèbres, expliqua Gabriel.

- Pourquoi prendraient-ils le risque de s'installer chez nous ? demanda Aïoros en écartant les mains d'incrédulité devant l'idée de son ami.

- Lorsque j'ai appris ça, j'ai eu… un pressentiment.

Gabriel se tut, laissant ce mot faire son chemin dans l'esprit de ses compagnons. Il était bien connu que ses intuitions s'avéraient bien souvent fondées. Trop souvent pour que ce ne soient que de simples coïncidences.

- Le Ministre Dégel m'a donc confié la mission de m'en assurer. Et je n'ai rien trouvé qui soutienne mon hypothèse.

- Pourtant, tu doutes toujours, fit Mikael, assis tout à côté de Saga.

- Je les ai abordés en me faisant passer pour un blessé de guerre qui rentrait chez lui, faute de ne plus pouvoir se battre. J'ai demandé un peu de nourriture et de l'eau. J'ai posé quelques questions, mais les réponses, si elles n'étaient pas vraiment évasives, n'étaient pas non plus très précises. Je n'ai pas poussé plus loin pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Mais j'ai toujours… Par les Dieux ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! s'écria Gabriel en frappant du pied parterre.

- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Shion.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le cloua de son regard glacé où la colère brillait.

- L'étendue des champs.

- Explique-toi, parce que je crois qu'on est tous perdu, lui demanda Aliandro en levant son immense carcasse pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- Je n'ai vu qu'une trentaine de personnes et quelques bêtes. Mais les champs qu'ils labouraient pour les semailles étaient bien trop grands pour leurs seuls besoins. S'ils gardent cette récolte pour eux, il leur sera inutile de semer l'an prochain, ni le suivant avec les réserves qu'ils auront.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en conclues ? demanda Dohko, se faisant le porte-parole de tous les hommes.

- Qu'une grande partie de la récolte va alimenter les greniers des Ténèbres. Le Roi n'a ordonné aucun retour dans cette région, ni dans aucune autre. Ce sont des fermiers des Ténèbres !

- Ton pressentiment était donc juste, une fois encore, sourit Milo. Tu saurais nous dire quel temps il va faire demain ?

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Gabriel faillit bien tomber à plat quand il croisa les yeux rieurs et gentiment moqueurs du Maître de Traque car il faillit sourire à ce visage espiègle.

- Je ne suis pas devin, Milo, tenta-t-il de répondre avec sérieux avant de se détourner pour cacher son amusement.

- Qu'en pense le Roi ? voulut savoir Mû qui rengaina sa dague.

- Il ignore ce détail, parce que je viens seulement de m'en souvenir.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux, murmura Shion.

- Tu peux être plus clair ?

- J'y viens, Mikael. Voici l'autre raison de votre présence ici. La guerre est terminée.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour réaliser les paroles de Shion. Ils vivaient avec ce conflit depuis leur naissance comme bien des générations avant la leur. Ils n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre que les combats, la restriction de nourriture, la lutte pour survivre, l'arrivée incessante de réfugiés. Comment imaginer une chose qui avait toujours été une idée abstraite ? Comment réagir face à une notion qui, si elle ne leur était pas étrangère dans son concept, leur était inconnue dans sa réalité ?

La paix.

- C'est… Comment ? Comment ça la guerre est finie ? s'étonna Shaka en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, reflétant parfaitement celle de ses compagnons.

- Comment le Roi est-il parvenu à ce miracle ? demanda Aliandro.

- Il a proposé de marier la Princesse Saori et le Prince Julian. Le Roi Poséidon est d'accord. Dans quelques semaines, cette paix sera définitivement établie.

Saga fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Encore une génération de Chevaliers de la Caste d'Or qui n'aura servi à rien, dit-il avec amertume.

- Tu préfèrerais qu'il en soit autrement ? cingla vivement Dohko, le regard flamboyant de colère.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je me demande si l'Ordre de la Chouette a encore des raisons d'exister. Surtout maintenant.

- Tant que le Sanctuaire aura un Roi ou une Reine, nous nous devrons de les protéger. C'est notre devoir !

La voix de Shion avait claqué sous la voute de pierre qui répercuta le dernier mot à l'infini. Lorsque l'écho mourut, un silence gêné s'installa.

- Que fait-on pour les fermiers du sud ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Angelo. S'ils ne sont pas de chez nous, on ira les déloger. Je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de t'en charger, sourit malicieusement le Médecin qui connaissait bien l'ardeur du jeune homme au combat.

- Et comment ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'au moment des réjouissances, une nouvelle guerre nous tombe dessus, murmura Shaka en secouant la tête.

- Le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs semaines, reprit Shion. D'ici là nous aurons eu le temps de savoir qui sont ces fermiers. J'aimerais profiter aussi de cette occasion pour vous suggérer de chercher un apprenti qui vous succèdera le moment venu.

- Tu crois qu'on se fait vieux ? plaisanta Shura en sautant souplement au bas de son promontoire de pierre.

- Non, mais notre savoir ne doit pas se perdre. S'il nous arrivait un accident, qui formerait notre successeur ?

- Nos archives sont très bien tenues.

- C'est vrai. Et c'est à toi que nous le devons Shaka, mais vous savez tous que rien ne vaut l'apprentissage avec un Maître. Alors songez-y sérieusement. Quelqu'un à encore quelque chose à dire ? Non ? Bien. Et essayez d'aller plus souvent aux entraînements avec les instructeurs. Ils vont finir par venir vous chercher eux-mêmes !

- Les Castes d'Argent et de Bronze ne font et ne feront jamais le poids face à nous ! rétorqua doctement Milo en s'enveloppant dans sa cape.

- Prétentieux, va… le chambra Aïolia en souriant.

Aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient entrés, ils ressortirent de ce lieu secret pour regagner leurs appartements. Alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans la nuit, Mikael se sentit tiré en arrière. La dernière torche s'éteignit et il se retrouva dans le noir total. Il fut repoussé doucement en arrière et son dos heurta le mur Une bouche exigeante se posa sur la sienne. Le baiser était tendre, mais ferme. Un frisson dévala son échine jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

- Cette fois je n'ai pas bu, et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

- Tant mieux, s'entendit-il répondre avant de chercher à nouveaux les lèvres pleines et chaudes.

Il les trouva sans peine. Le baiser fut plus langoureux, les souffles s'accélérèrent, les sens s'embrasèrent, mais le lieu n'était pas du tout propice à la frivolité.

- Je te dois un diner, reprit Mikael en effleurant des lèvres la joue rappeuse contre la sienne.

- Tu ne me dois rien…

- Saga, j'avais dit que je t'inviterai, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Demain soir ? Chez moi ?

- D'accord. Dis au Chef Pryce que tu viens de ma part. Il fera des merveilles…

- Au fait, j'ai des hommes pour t'aider aux travaux des champs. Je viendrai te voir demain matin pour en parler.

- D'accord…

Les deux hommes rirent doucement, un peu gênés mais heureux et s'embrassèrent encore. Mais ils durent se séparer, ivres de désir et de frustration.

Ooooo00000ooooO

A l'extérieur des remparts de la Cité, une vaste plaine servait de lieu d'entraînement à certaines disciplines comme le combat à cheval ou le tir à l'arc. Ce matin-là, il faisait beau, même s'il faisait encore froid. Les archers s'étaient retrouvés pour parfaire la précision de leur tir sur des cibles fixes. Situés à environ deux cent mètres, ces tireurs d'élite faisaient mouche à presque tous les coups. Shura et Angelo avaient convenu la veille d'une séance de tir. Ils retrouvèrent d'autres Chevaliers des Castes de Bronze et d'Argent. Seiya et Shiryu étaient certainement les plus doués. Shun et Ikki décochaient leurs traits avec sérieux et concentration. Marine et Shaina écoutaient les conseils de Capella, l'instructeur en conduite de char de guerre. Il se devait d'être un excellent archer car il lui fallait utiliser cette arme tout en roulant. Son enseignement était donc précieux.

Un galop de cheval leur fit tourner la tête à tous. Lancé à toute allure, Aïoros arrivait comme un démon, son arc tendu, encoché de trois flèches. Sans ralentir l'allure, il tira. La cible située à plus de deux cents cinquante mètres vacilla vers l'arrière sous l'impact puis se stabilisa. Les trois flèches étaient plantées en plein centre. Tout le monde cria et applaudit. Il n'était pas le Maître Archer pour rien. Il se dirigea vers ses amis et mit pied à terre.

- Ça t'amuse de nous ridiculiser ? l'apostropha Angelo, vexé.

- Absolument ! répondit fièrement le jeune homme. C'est pour vous motiver à vous entraîner encore plus !

- Ouais ? Ben moi j'ai des chevaux qui m'attendent ! grommela Shura en passant son arc en bandoulière.

- Et moi j'ai des peaux à tanner !

- Allez ! Soyez beaux joueurs ! sourit Aïoros. Je ne sais pas dresser un cheval aussi bien que toi, Shura. Ni faire des cuirs aussi magnifiques que les tiens. Alors acceptez que je puisse être meilleur que vous dans ma discipline.

- Je crois que Capella aimerait bien que tu l'aides, fit malicieusement le Maître Palefrenier. Je suis sûr qu'un certain capitaine serait ravi de profiter de ton enseignement.

- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit le représentant de la Maison Sagittarius avec un sourire.

Il laissa ses deux amis, non sans leur avoir conseillé de poursuivre l'exercice, et se dirigea vers Capella.

- Besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur destiné au Capitaine à côté d'eux.

- Shaina manque de précision et n'arrive pas à s'améliorer, expliqua Capella.

- Et j'enrage ! s'écria cette dernière.

- Montre-moi.

Shaina était une femme forte et fière. Si Marine avait progressé, il n'était pas question qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de même. Elle prit une flèche dans son carquois, l'encocha, tendit la corde vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son nez, bloqua sa respiration et tira. Le projectile se ficha un peu à côté du centre.

- Pas mal, estima Aïoros, et mortel huit fois sur dix. Ce n'est pas ta précision qui est en cause.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu es trop nerveuse et trop exigeante avec toi-même. Ma présence te gêne parce que je suis le Maître Archer. N'importe qui s'estimerait heureux d'avoir un tir pareil !

- Eh bien pas moi ! Que dois-je faire à ton avis ?

- Prends ton cheval et va faire un tour pour te détendre. Ensuite, nous recommencerons. Capella ? Où en sont tes hommes ?

Shaina obéit et s'éloigna au petit trot. Bien sûr qu'elle était nerveuse. La présence d'Aïoros lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. Comment voulait-il qu'elle progresse s'il était là à la regarder ? Pourtant, elle devait vaincre ce trouble qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait pour améliorer son tir. L'arc n'était pas son arme de prédilection. Elle préférait de loin l'épée. Son agilité et sa rapidité compensait le manque de puissance de ses coups. Manque de puissance parce qu'elle était une femme, rien d'autre. Et à cette arme, elle faisait jeu égal avec les meilleurs bretteurs du Royaume. Sauf peut-être contre Dohko qui s'était souvent vanté auprès de Shion d'avoir une élève aussi douée. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait dit à la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle croie pouvoir encore progresser pour toujours être au meilleur niveau. Et elle voulait tout autant réussir au tir à l'arc. Mais on ne pas être doué pour tout.

Elle revint vers les archers après un long moment. Marine s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec compassion.

- Tu sais bien qu'il dit ça pour te motiver à te dépasser, lui murmura-t-elle pendant qu'elle attachait son cheval.

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Si Aïolia t'emmenait chasser, tu crois que tu ramènerais beaucoup de gibier ?

- Non… je ne crois pas, éclata de rire la jeune femme. Allez, vas-y et montre-lui que tu es plus forte que ce qu'il éveille en toi.

- Je vais réessayer, fit Shaina d'une voix assurée en reprenant son arc.

- Vas-y, l'invita le Maître Archer en la regardant se positionner.

Elle se plaça de profile à la cible, les pieds légèrement écartés, le dos bien droit. Elle encocha la flèche, tira la corde, visa…

- Attends… Tu oublies une chose importante, fit Aïoros en s'approchant d'elle. Tu dois sentir ta respiration ventrale et la bloquer au moment où tu lâches ta flèche.

Disant cela, il avait entouré la taille de Shaina d'un bras et posé sa main sur le ventre recouvert du cuir de sa brigandine pour illustrer son explication. Shaina fut secouée d'un violent frisson en sentant son dos contre le torse de l'homme. Elle décida de transformer son trouble en force. Elle se sentait tellement bien contre lui.

- Vise encore… Suis le fût de la flèche, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'une voix intimiste. Regarde la pointe et prolonge jusqu'à la cible.

Shaina suivit les conseils à la lettre et juste avant de tirer, elle bloqua son souffle. La flèche se ficha au centre de la cible. Elle se retourna vers son instructeur, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres et dans ses yeux verts, la fièvre d'une passion dévorante.

- Si on arrêtait de jouer au chat et à la souris ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Aïoros qui ne comprit pas de suite ce que Shaina voulait dire.

Elle s'avança vers lui, attrapa sa nuque d'une main et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Loin de s'offusquer, le jeune homme enserra la taille fine et souple pour la courber contre lui.

- Ah ben là, elle a pas raté sa cible ! railla Seiya.

- Va t'entraîner au lieu de dire des idioties ! gronda Marine en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le couple était le point de mire de toutes les personnes présentent. Ils finirent par se séparer.

- Eh bien, murmura Aïoros en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, tu m'as devancé de peu.

- Tu avais dans l'idée de m'embrasser ?

- Peut-être pas, mais je t'aurais fait comprendre mes intentions.

- Tu voudrais me faire la cour peut-être ?

- Non, tu n'es pas ce genre de femme. Tu n'aimes pas ces petites attentions que tu trouves empruntées. Tu n'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Tu vas droit à l'essentiel.

- Et… ça te déplait ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.

- Bien au contraire. Rendez-vous ce soir à la Fontaine du Gorgonéion(1)

- Et que ferons-nous ?

- Peut-être une promenade à cheval au clair de lune ou bien…

- Ou bien ?

- Ou bien peut-être t'entraînerais-je dans le foin d'une écurie pour te faire subir les derniers outrages, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, lui arrachant un sourire amusée.

- Et… c'est censé me faire peur ? Rendez-vous à la Fontaine après le couché du soleil.

Ooooo00000ooooO

La nuit était tombée et les rues d'Egide s'étaient vidées de leur population. Sur l'une des petites places de la Cité, se dressait un rocher qui émergeait du sol d'environ deux mètres de haut et autant de large. Venue d'on ne savait où, de l'eau sortait d'une anfractuosité du rocher. La légende disait que la fontaine était la première source de la ville et que c'est pour cela que son fondateur avait choisi cet endroit pour bâtir la cité. Plus tard, un sculpteur avait été choisi pour orner la source d'un visage effrayant dans le but d'éloigner les mauvais sortilèges et la magie noire. Il grava le visage d'une femme avec des dents de sanglier et d'innombrables serpents en guise de chevelure. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il avait choisi ce motif, il répondait qu'il en avait entendu parler dans les récits des vieux conteurs.

A l'époque où les Dieux arpentaient la Terre aux côtés des hommes, une créature du nom de Gorgone(1) s'amusait à effrayer les bergers et se nourrissait des bêtes de leurs troupeaux. Un jour, un vaillant jeune homme se lança à sa poursuite. Il la traqua et lui coupa la tête. Actuellement, le jeune patrouilleur Argol de la Maison de Persée était le descendant de ce courageux pâtre et les armoiries de sa Famille représentaient la tête coupée d'une femme avec de grandes dents et des serpents sur la tête. Cette créature était si horrible qu'il fut facile de lui attribuer le pouvoir d'éloigner les mauvais esprits. Et quiconque voulait protéger un bien dessinait cette tête dessus.

La fontaine ornée de cette horrible mais non moins efficace protection, donnait une eau potable, claire et pure. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle ne s'était tarie ni n'avait diminué son débit. Une vasque recevait l'eau et le trop plein s'écoulait dans une rigole qui traversait la ville pour aller se jeter dans la rivière qui longeait Egide.

Une ombre se glissa dans le recoin d'un pilier. Elle se fondit dans la noirceur de la nuit et retint un cri quand deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur elle.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais…, murmura une voix tout contre l'oreille de Shaina.

- Tu crois que me retrouver seule avec toi me fait peur ?

- Non, mais qui sait… avec les femmes on ne sait jamais où on va…

Un léger coup de poing dans les côtes fit gémir et rire Aïoros. Il poussa la jeune femme contre le mur et l'embrassa presque sauvagement. Baiser auquel elle répondit de la même façon.

- Alors ? Tu m'as parlé d'une balade à cheval ?

- Viens…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Une ombre furtive glissait dans les couloirs du Château sans un bruit. Rapide, souple, enveloppée dans un grand manteau de laine sombre, Saori courait à son rendez-vous. Elle traversa les cuisines désertes à cette heure de la nuit et en sortie en direction des écuries. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans une remise où les palefreniers rangeaient le matériel qui leur servait à s'occuper des chevaux. Les rayons de la pleine lune entraient par les interstices entre les planches disjointes de la cabane, créant en alternance des traits clairs et sombres. Un chuintement d'étoffe la fit sursauter.

- Seiya, c'est toi ?

- Je suis là.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Le jeune Chevalier ne dit rien et la serra doucement contre sa poitrine, lui communiquant sa chaleur et son réconfort. Après quelques instants, elle s'apaisa enfin.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ? Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix douce.

- Seiya, si tu savais… C'est terrible ! gémit-elle contre sa poitrine.

- Calme-toi et explique-moi, murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Mon père… je… je vais bientôt partir !

- Partir ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- J'ai voulu te l'annoncer moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme tous les autres.

- Saori, je t'en prie, explique-toi !

- La guerre est finie ! Mon père a conclu un accord avec le roi Poséidon. Je pars bientôt pour le Royaume des Océans. Je dois épouser le prince héritier !

Elle s'écroula contre le jeune homme, à nouveau en pleurs. Seiya n'eut aucune réaction, pas même celle de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Aucun ne voyait le visage de l'autre, mais la jeune femme devinait les traits durs et fermés du Chevalier.

- Tu as accepté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. La raison d'état l'exige.

- La raison d'état ? Par les Dieux ! gronda-t-il, en colère. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas demandé ta main à ton père ? Pourquoi voulais-tu patienter ? Pourquoi t'ai-je écouté ?

- Nous ne pouvions pas imaginer un seul instant qu'il ferait une telle chose !

- Pardon ma mie ! Je m'emporte, mais je suis fou de rage ! Je tiens tellement à toi, et savoir que tu vas bientôt appartenir à un autre me rend ivre de colère et de tristesse.

- Moi aussi je suis triste. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher le cœur…

Ils restèrent encore longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient le faire et ils savouraient chaque seconde de cette douce étreinte. Puis Seiya revint à la raison.

- Il est tard, il faut que tu regagnes ta chambre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter…

- Moi non plus, mais il le faut. Nous devons faire notre devoir. Chacun de nous protège notre terre et notre peuple à sa manière. Moi en combattant nos ennemis, toi en épousant un homme qui deviendra notre allié. J'admire ton courage…

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne dis rien à personne concernant la fin de la guerre. C'est à mon père de l'annoncer.

- Tout comme ton mariage, gronda-t-il.

- Promet-le moi… Je t'en prie…

- Je te le promets, déclara-t-il après une longue hésitation.

- Oh Seiya…

Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux et désespéré. Se quittant à regret, chacun regagna son lit, seul.

Aïoros et Shaina étaient immobiles de stupeur. Ils étaient rentrés de leur promenade à cheval et venaient de finir de déharnacher leurs montures. En entendant du bruit, ils s'étaient cachés, pensant à un voleur. A la faveur de la lumière de la lune, ils avaient reconnu le Chevalier de Pégase. Mais lorsqu'ils virent arriver la Princesse Saori, Shaina eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son compagnon qui aurait massacré le jeune homme pour avoir compromis l'honneur de la Princesse. Shaina, plus pragmatique attendit de connaître la fin de leur conversation. Et elle eut raison.

- Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là…

- Tu es aveugle alors, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme. N'as-tu jamais remarqué comment ils se regardent lorsqu'ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre ?

- J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais fait attention.

- Ah ! Les hommes ! soupira la représentante de la Maison de Cobra. Qu'on vous donne un ennemi à combattre et vous ne le ratez pas. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de la subtilité des sentiments, vous êtes aussi myopes que des taupes !

- Tu veux voir si je suis myope ?

Disant cela, il fit un croche-pied à sa compagne qui tomba dans la paille. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et sema des baisers brulants qui allumèrent un brasier dans le corps souple qui se tendait vers le sien. Dans le secret de l'écurie, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec une ardeur et une tendresse que seul un amour naissant peut inspirer.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé intervenir, tout à l'heure ? demanda Aïoros en regardant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Parce que je ne doutais pas de la vertu de Saori. Elle sait très bien que toutes les femmes ne sont pas vierges le jour de leur mariage mais plus tu montes dans le statut social et plus la virginité est préservée. Même si après elles sont aussi infidèles que leurs maris, il reste le premier. Par contre si les choses avaient dégénéré, je serais intervenue avec toi.

- Estimes-tu donc ton statut si bas que je ne sois pas le premier ?

- Non. Je n'ai simplement pas eu le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas connu mon père, il est mort à la guerre. Ma mère a épousé un autre homme qui m'a trouvé à son goût quand j'ai eu treize ans. A quatorze, je lui ai échappé en devenant écuyère puis finalement Chevalier.

- Et où est-il aujourd'hui ? Que je le tue !

- Calme-toi, sourit-elle tendrement et touchée de sa réaction. Il est mort il y a quatre ans lors de l'épidémie de dysenterie.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Comme quoi, il y a peut-être un Dieu compatissant qui entend les prières des petites filles…

- Tu as prié pour qu'il meure ?

- Oui… Et dans les pires souffrances. Ma mère m'a dit que ça avait été horrible…

- Tu ne pardonnes rien, hein ?

- Tu peux pardonner ce genre de choses, toi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais je me dis que sans lui, tu ne serais pas devenu Chevalier et nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés…

Shaina se redressa sur un coude et chercha le regard de son amant qu'elle trouva à la faveur d'un rayon de lune.

- Je crois que si deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, alors peu importe le chemin qu'elles empruntent. Elles se croiseront inévitablement.

- C'est une jolie pensée… Euh… Shaina ?

- Oui ?

- Ce que nous venons d'apprendre à propos de la fin de la guerre, gardons-le pour nous. Le Roi a certainement prévu de faire une annonce officielle, lui suggéra-t-il bien qu'il fût déjà dans la confidence.

- D'accord. Inutile de propager des rumeurs si jamais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues.

Après une nouvelle étreinte où Aïoros laissa Shaina prendre l'ascendant, ils se séparèrent mais avec la ferme intention de ne pas cacher leur relation. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants et la jeune femme ne l'aurait pas supporté longtemps. La seule chose qui le gênait un peu, c'était de devoir lui cacher qu'il appartenait à l'Ordre de la Chouette. Il relégua cette idée au fond de sa tête en se disant qu'il y ferait face le moment venu. Si le moment venait…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Ce deuxième jour du mois de mars allait être gris. Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, le ciel était resté obstinément couvert. Un petit vent frais agitait les arbres et se glissait vicieusement dans les ouvertures des vêtements, faisant désagréablement frissonner les gens. Saga ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le froid qui régnait dans l'étable. A ces côtés, Tegwen remua. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement sur la paille et chercha dans le compartiment voisin, la silhouette de la vache qui leur avait fait une belle frayeur.

La veille, la bête s'était couchée, sentant venir le moment où son veau allait naître. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas bien. Le petit se présentait mal et la mise-bas s'annonçait compliquée. Saga avait même fait appeler Shion. Mais finalement, Tegwen plongea la main dans le ventre de la vache et tourna le veau. La pauvre bête beugla de douleur mais enfin le petit sortit. Saga l'avait tiré de toutes ses forces par les pattes et s'était retrouvé avec une masse sanguinolente dans les bras. Le Médecin et son intendant souriaient mais un début d'hémorragie les rappela à l'ordre. L'un des sabots du veau avait déchiré les chairs de sa mère. Shion intervint puis voyant que la blessure ne saignait plus, il était rentré chez lui.

Saga et Tegwen s'étaient écroulés de fatigue dans la paille alors que le veau tétait sa mère qui s'était déjà relevée.

Le jeune homme observa la vache qui ruminait paisiblement alors que le nouveau-né dormait. Il sourit et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il s'approcha de son intendant et le réveilla doucement. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison en parlant de la nuit. Une servante leur apporta de quoi se caler solidement l'estomac. La veille, il devait dîner avec Mikael, mais Saga lui avait envoyé un messager pour décommander. Il allait certainement venir aujourd'hui et le bruit d'une troupe de chevaux qui arrivaient le conforta dans cette idée. Son cœur s'emballa et une étrange sensation à l'estomac le fit sourire.

- J'ai eu ton message ! s'écria le représentant de la Maison de Piscès. Comment va ta vache ?

- La mère et l'enfant se portent bien… mais on a eu chaud, répondit Saga sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux qui lui rendit son sourire. Vous mangez quelque chose ?

- On l'a fait avant de partir. Alors ? Par quoi commence-t-on ?

Tout au long de l'année, avec patience et dégoût, il faut bien l'avouer, les déjections animales étaient stockées dans une fosse immense en superficie mais peu profonde. Saga conduisit ses paysans et les pécheurs de Mikael jusque-là. Aux abords de la fosse, une dizaine de chariots étaient alignés et des hommes avaient déjà commencé à les remplir. Aussitôt, les nouveaux arrivants se joignirent à eux. Une fois pleins, les chariots étaient conduits au bord des champs et roulaient à l'intérieur. A l'arrière, deux hommes armés de pelles jetaient le fumier sur la terre. Et vu l'étendu des champs, il faudrait plusieurs jours pour arriver au terme de ce labeur puant mais nécessaire.

Dans l'un des chariots, Mikael monta avec Saga. Depuis la fin de la réunion dans la caverne, ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Et la façon dont ils se dévisageaient et s'observaient était révélatrice de l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Une fois cette phase achevée, il faudrait labourer la terre pour qu'elle se mélange au fumier et l'assimile. Une petite averse de pluie serait la bienvenue pour aider et accélérer le processus mais même Shion, tout puissant Magicien qu'il était, n'avait pas le pouvoir de commander aux éléments. Tout au plus, s'en servait-il. Ensuite viendrait le temps des semailles. Saga avait prévu du blé, de l'orge, de l'avoine, du maïs ainsi que du lin pour les tisserands. Et il pensait déjà à l'année suivante. Si effectivement la guerre était finie, les fermiers pourraient retourner dans le sud-ouest exploiter à nouveau les rizières. Et en tant que Maître Agriculteur, c'est lui qui serait chargé de superviser toutes ces cultures aux quatre coins du Royaume.

Vers midi, il ordonna une pause. Dans la cour, devant les dépendances de la ferme, les serviteurs dressèrent rapidement une table sur des tréteaux et apportèrent à manger et à boire. L'ambiance était joyeuse, chacun se taquinant sur qui sentait le plus mauvais. Assis sur un ballot de paille, les deux Chevaliers observaient leurs hommes.

- J'ai tellement envie de leur dire que la guerre est finie, murmura Mikael en mordant avec plaisir dans une cuisse de poulet.

- C'est au Roi de faire cette annonce par l'intermédiaire des hérauts.

- Je sais… Non d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce que tu pues ! râla Mikael en agitant la main devant son nez.

- T'es face au vent, idiot ! Et toi aussi tu sens mauvais ! rétorqua Saga en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Je crois que je préfère encore l'odeur des poissons !

- Petite nature ! se moqua le fermier.

- Répète un peu ? Viens pêcher avec moi et on verra combien de temps tu supporteras l'odeur de la marée ! Surtout quand elle est basse et que le soleil est chaud !

- Je t'ai dit l'autre fois que ça n'arrivera pas, murmura Saga en redevenant brusquement sérieux.

- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu détestes autant la pêche ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment j'ai perdu mon frère ?

- Non…

- Mon père était pêcheur. Ce jour-là, il nous avait emmené Kanon et moi. On riait, on plaisantait, on disait que ma mère allait faire une délicieuse soupe. On est parti… il y a eu un terrible orage. Le bateau s'est retourné. Mon père et moi avons fini par échouer sur une plage… Il nous a fallu deux jours pour rentrer chez nous… sans mon frère…

- Je suis désolé, souffla Mikael en baissant la tête. Je comprends mieux, effectivement…

- Depuis ce jour, mon père ne m'a plus jamais emmené à la pêche et il a voulu que je devienne fermier pour ne pas approcher la mer.

- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir…

- Et je ne lui en veux pas. Alors je veux bien t'aider à décharger tes cales et vider les poissons, mais je n'irai pas en mer avec toi.

- C'est réglé. Je ne t'en parlerai plus.

Saga sourit à son ami. Il était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il venait de se confier. Mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Un pas de plus vers cet avenir dont ils avaient déjà parlé lors de leur premier dîner.

L'après-midi s'écoula au rythme des chariots et des pelletées de fumier. Le soleil était bas lorsque Saga décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Fourbus, les hommes regagnèrent la ferme. C'est là que commença une séance de décrassage. Les servantes avaient placé des baquets dans la cour même où ils avaient mangé. Entièrement nu, chaque homme se plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude parfumée. Les commentaires salaces allaient bon train, et les femmes claquaient régulièrement sur les mains qui tentaient de les agripper pour les entraîner dans l'eau.

- Je vais rentrer pour dire au Chef Pryce de nous préparer quelque chose et prendre un bon bain.

- On pourrait le prendre ensemble, murmura Saga en attrapant entre ses doigts une mèche turquoise qui flottait au vent, un regard brillant de désir.

- Pourquoi pas… mais on va quand même se décrasser un peu, non ? répondit le Maître de Pêche sur le même ton. Sauf si tu arrives à supporter ton odeur jusque là…

- Non, tu as raison. Mais ce soir, le bain quand même !

- Absolument !

Puis il tourna les talons pour se rendre à l'écurie, récupérer son cheval. Il ne vit pas le sourire radieux de Saga.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Depuis que le Roi lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier, la Princesse Saori avait perdu le sourire. Plus rien n'arrivait à effacer la tristesse de son regard. Avec ses dames de compagnie, elle avait commencé à préparer son trousseau. Toute la journée, elle brodait ses initiales sur ses vêtements. Un S et un K entrelacés au fil de soie à l'intérieur des armoiries de la Famille Kido.

Pas un n'y échapperait. Du simple mouchoir à sa robe de mariée qui n'était même pas encore cousue. Saori faisait traîner les choses. A deux reprises déjà, le Maître Tisserand était venu la voir pour qu'elle choisisse le tissu et prendre ses mesures, mais elle avait temporisé prétextant une fatigue quelconque. Cette fois-ci, Shion vint avec l'homme et la Princesse ne put se dérober. Le Médecin savait comment lui parler et l'amener à obtempérer, mais il voyait bien qu'elle dépérissait. Elle finit par choisir du velours damassé d'un blanc virginal et de la soie d'un bleu turquoise profond, rappelant la couleur des mers du sud en l'honneur de son futur époux. Le Tisserand fit ensuite de nombreuses propositions à la Princesse pour la forme de la robe et les différentes enjolivures. Elle accepta tout sans même discuter. Quelle importance que la robe lui plaise ou pas. Elle ne la mettrait qu'un jour et ensuite, songea-t-elle, elle la brulerait. Pas question qu'elle la garde en souvenir comme l'avait fait sa mère.

Alors qu'elle en avait terminée avec ce choix, le temps des essayages viendrait plus tard, Shion la mena jusqu'aux jardins de l'est. Ils n'étaient malheureusement plus entretenus fautes de jardiniers, mais malgré tout, s'y promener était toujours agréable.

- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es si triste ? lui demanda le Médecin alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc en pierre.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas… soupira-t-elle.

- Parler fait parfois du bien…

- Rien ne peut me faire du bien. Je vais être donnée à un homme que je ne connais pas, dans un pays que je ne connais pas, au milieu de gens que je ne connais pas !

- Tu apprendras à les connaître…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour les apprécier et peut-être… les aimer.

- Une princesse ne réalise pas vraiment quel sera son destin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne brutalement une réalité. Jamais je ne me suis demandé quel serait mon avenir. Il était tout tracé pour moi. Je succèderai à mon père, je deviendrai Reine du Sanctuaire, j'épouserai un homme que j'aime, nous aurions des enfants et la vie continuerait…

- Et vous feriez encore la guerre aux Océans. Ça fait aussi partie de cet avenir que tu voyais ?

Saori baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Dans son énumération, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Pas un seul instant, elle n'avait songé à son peuple. Quelle piètre Reine elle aurait fait.

- Ne vois-tu pas les raisons qui ont poussées ton père à faire ce choix ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Me crois-tu donc si stupide ? Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il a fait ça, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'aurais préféré naître bourgeoise ou même paysanne. J'aurais eu plus de chance d'épouser un homme selon mon cœur.

- Tu sembles exclure la possibilité de tomber amoureuse de ce Prince. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne le connais pas ! Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ?

- Tu finiras par le connaître…

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas d'une laideur repoussante.

- Tu sais qu'il doit se poser les mêmes questions à ton égard ?

- C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? A mon âge, une princesse est bien souvent déjà mariée. Et lui ? Pourquoi est-il encore célibataire ? Il doit être si laid que son père doit avoir bien du mal à lui dénicher une épouse.

- Et où voudrais-tu qu'il la trouve ? répliqua le Magicien d'un ton où perçait l'agacement. Nos deux pays n'ont plus de relations diplomatiques avec nos voisins depuis fort longtemps à cause de cette guerre. Comment toi et lui, pourriez-vous rencontrer d'autres princes et princesses ?

- Oooh Shion ! Tu m'ennuies avec toutes ces questions ! Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

- Pas même de retrouver dans les écuries celui qui fait battre ton cœur ?

Saori leva vivement la tête vers Shion qui la regardait tendrement. Sa réaction était plus parlante que si elle lui avait tout avoué de vive voix. Aïoros s'était empressé de prévenir le Médecin, pour faire surveiller la Princesse et éviter toutes mauvaises surprises.

- Pensais-tu vraiment que tes escapades nocturnes passeraient longtemps inaperçues ? reprit-il.

- Je suis espionnée ?

- Non, mais surveillée. Et cela depuis que tu es toute petite. Tu es si habituée aux gens qui t'entourent que tu ne fais même plus attention à leur présence.

- Tu sais que je pourrais compromettre mon mariage, fit-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Je ne te le conseille pas, gronda Shion, soudain inquiet.

- Il suffirait que je me donne à celui que j'aime.

- Prendrais-tu le risque de faire exécuter Seiya pour t'avoir déshonorée ?

- On pourrait s'enfuir ensemble… Aller vivre… chez les Amazones ou bien en Eleusis ou auprès du Roi Hadès.

- Ton père te ferait rechercher, personne ne vous accueillerait parce que pour tout le monde, une princesse doit faire son devoir sans chercher à s'y dérober. De plus, quand ton père te retrouverait il t'enfermerait dans un donjon et ton beau Chevalier aurait été exécuté pour crime de lèse-majesté.

- Et qui donc succèderait à Mitsumasa, hein ?

- Il aurait désigné son successeur après ça, et la Maison Kido aurait définitivement perdu le trône du Sanctuaire et aurait vu son honneur traîné dans la boue et sali à tout jamais à cause du caprice de sa Princesse héritière. Je vais détacher des hommes supplémentaires à ta surveillance.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire ça ! Seul mon père le peut !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais rien ne m'empêche de lui rapporter ce que tu viens de me dire !

Saori devint blême. Si jamais le Roi apprenait qu'elle avait des rendez-vous secrets avec Seiya, il finirait aux fers et elle, elle épouserait malgré tout le Prince Julian. Et encore plus vite que prévu.

- Inutile d'en arriver là, se radoucit-elle. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille.

- Le simple fait que cela te soit venu à l'esprit ne me rassure pas du tout. Je vais simplement dire au Roi que je te trouve très abattue et que je crains que tu n'attentes à tes jours.

- Shion, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être en prison.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plus souvent dans la salle de garde m'aider à soigner les gens ? Les ouvriers ont fait du bon travail et bientôt le dispensaire sera opérationnel.

- Même ça je n'en ai plus envie…

Une rafale de vent les fit frissonner tous les deux. Saori se leva de son banc et ils repartirent vers le Château, d'un pas lent.

- Comme tu veux, mais quoique tu fasses, tu te marieras.

- Je sais… Au fait, sais-tu quelle date a proposé mon père au Roi Poséidon ?

- Non, mais je pense que ça fera quand la belle saison sera bien installée. Peut-être ou début ou mi-juin…

La Princesse compta mentalement. Il ne lui restait que trois mois tout au plus avant de passer d'une prison à une autre. La chape de tristesse qui enveloppait son cœur se fit plus lourde encore…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Dans les appartements de la princesse, Seika rangeait du linge dans une grande malle. Elle était taciturne et son beau visage ne reflétait qu'une grande tristesse. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et son regard glissa jusqu'à la cour où s'entraînaient les soldats. Une vague de souvenirs bien agréables lui traversa l'esprit. Combien de fois avait-elle vu le bras du Chevalier Ikki venir à son secours ? Pour monter à cheval, pour descendre d'un carrosse… Et il n'y a pas si longtemps, lors d'une promenade, il l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle avait failli tomber à l'eau en franchissant un petit gué. Elle sentait encore autour d'elle, l'étau de ses bras, la force avec laquelle il l'avait maintenue contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en lieu sûr. Elle avait éprouvé quelque chose de bien étrange, mais également de bien agréable. Pourquoi tremblait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa voix ? Pourquoi avait-elle subitement chaud lorsqu'elle croisait son regard bleu, dur et tendre à la fois ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille vertueuse d'avoir de telles pensées.

Elle revint à la malle et continua à la remplir quand Shunrei entra dans la pièce.

- Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi, fit-elle, malicieuse et taquine.

Elle tenait un mouchoir de dentelle, brodé aux armoiries de la Maison de Phénix.

- Qui te l'a donné ? demanda-t-elle, presqu'agressive.

- C'est lui ! Je l'ai croisé dans le grand hall. Il m'a donné un message pour toi.

- Shunrei ! cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Il aimerait te voir, en ma présence, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter, car il a quelque chose à te demander.

- Que me veut-il ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais c'est ce soir, dans le jardin de l'est. J'ai l'impression que c'est urgent.

- Ça a peut-être un rapport avec notre départ… fit Seika, songeuse.

- Je l'ignore, et il n'est pas encore au courant. Mais je lui ai dit que tu serais à l'heure, après le souper.

- Tu m'accompagneras ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui l'a exigé !

- Crois-tu qu'on doive en parler à la princesse ?

- Attendons de savoir ce qu'il te veut…

La nuit était totale. Les deux jeunes femmes avançaient à la lueur des torches qu'elles avaient pris soin d'emporter. Le jardin de l'est avait été, autrefois, un lieu paisible aux allées entretenues. Les ménestrels y venaient pour s'inspirer des lieux dans leurs mélodies et leurs chansons. Aujourd'hui, les jardiniers avaient troqué leurs râteaux et leurs bêches pour l'épée et le bouclier. Mais bientôt, les massifs de roses refleuriraient et il ferait à nouveau bon de flâner à l'ombre des chênes centenaires.

De loin, Dame Seika aperçut une lueur. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle regarda Shunrei qui lui sourit et ralentit le pas, la laissant poursuivre son chemin. Elle resta à bonne distance sans pour autant la perdre de vue. Les mœurs ne souffraient pas qu'on laisse une jeune fille de rang élevé seule avec un homme.

Ikki la vit à son tour. Il portait ses cuissardes, un pantalon de velours bleu nuit et un pourpoint en brocart brodé au fil d'or. Il était enveloppé d'une lourde cape noire au col et aux épaules doublées de fourrure de martre. Seika en eut le souffle coupé. Il dégageait tant de présence, tant de charme qu'elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Dame Seika, merci d'être venue, dit-il doucement, d'une voix grave.

- Seigneur Ikki… Dame Shunrei m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir…

A la lueur des torches, les yeux d'Ikki avaient pris une couleur violette. Ils paraissaient encore plus profonds que dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

- J'ai… quelque chose d'important à vous dire… Quelque chose qui va certainement bouleverser nos vies…

- Vous m'inquiétez…

- Je suis un soldat, pas un érudit. Je ne connais pas les mots qui pourraient rendre cet instant plus… solennel. Aussi j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de mon manque de délicatesse.

- Seigneur Ikki, j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre où vous voulez en venir…, murmura-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Je… je vous observe vivre auprès de notre Princesse depuis longtemps et…

- Et ? l'encouragea-t-elle voyant qu'il avait vraiment du mal à trouver ses mots

- Vous avez capturé mon cœur, Dame Seika. Vous m'avez vaincu. Je suis votre prisonnier ! lâcha-t-il d'une traite comme s'il venait de se souvenir subitement d'un texte qu'il avait répété maintes et maintes fois.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues qu'elle essuya d'un geste gracieux avec le mouchoir en dentelle d'Ikki. La joie qui gonflait son cœur menaçait de le faire exploser à tout instant. Le Seigneur Ikki de la Maison Phénix venait de lui déclarer son amour.

- On ne retient pas prisonnier un homme tel que vous, finit-elle par dire en espérant que, si la pénombre avait caché son trouble, sa voix ne la trahirait pas non plus. Et si vous pensez que j'ai pris votre cœur, en échange, je vous ai donné le mien ! Je serai votre plus fidèle alliée, Seigneur Ikki.

- Par les Dieux ! Seika ! s'écria-t-il presque en faisant fi des convenances et prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Elle répondit à ce baiser qui embrasa ses sens pour la toute première fois. Elle retrouvait la force de ses bras, la chaleur de son corps. Elle perdait la tête. Au loin, Shunrei souriait, heureuse et jalouse à la fois. Aurait-elle la même chance, elle aussi ?

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche. Cette bague appartient à ma famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Ce sont toujours les femmes qui la portent et qui la donnent à leur premier fils pour qu'il l'offre à sa future épouse. Mais mère me l'a donnée et, aujourd'hui, elle est à vous.

- Ikki ! s'écria Seika en le regardant lui passer l'anneau d'or serti d'une opale(2) couleur de feu au doigt.

- Dame Seika, me ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- Elle est magnifique. C'est moi qui suis honorée. Je me ferai un devoir d'être digne de la Maison Phénix.

- Que diriez-vous de célébrer notre union pendant la Fête des Moissons ? On dit que c'est un gage de bonheur et de prospérité.

- C'est… Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme, en tentant de sourire avec sincérité.

Tout en regagnant ses appartements en compagnie de Shunrei, Seika songeait qu'elle commençait bien mal sa relation avec le Seigneur Ikki. Quand arriverait la Fête des Moissons elle serait déjà partie avec Saori. Elle ne lui avait rien dit pour le mariage de leur Princesse, conformément aux ordres du Roi. Seuls les Ministres, l'Ambassadeur d'Asgard, Shaina par un concours de circonstances, Shion et ses compagnons, étaient informés de ce fait ainsi que Seika et Shunrei. Mais il s'agissait là de la raison d'état. Ikki comprendrait. Et peut-être pourraient-ils avancer leurs noces.

Le sourire de Saori fut un soulagement pour les deux jeunes femmes. Ainsi leur Princesse savait encore se réjouir. Elle serra Seika dans ses bras et toutes les trois commencèrent à discuter à bâtons rompus de la cérémonie jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Ooooo00000ooooO

A mesure que Saga avançait dans le couloir qui le menait à l'appartement de Mikael, il sentait son estomac se nouer. Ça le faisait sourire tout comme l'odeur qu'il savait laisser derrière lui bien qu'il se soit un peu rafraichi. Devant la porte il s'arrêta, respira profondément à plusieurs reprises et toqua.

- Entre, lui dit le maître des lieux. Pose ta cape sur la chaise.

- Merci. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que le chef Pryce nous a concoctés ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant de son invité. Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas à ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent avidement. Saga referma ses bras autour de la taille de son ami qui se cambra contre lui. Avec beaucoup de lenteur et de tendresse, ils se goûtèrent. Leurs mains frôlaient leurs vêtements, essayant de deviner ce qui se cachait dessous, attisant leur désir. Mikael rompit le contact et se noya dans les yeux verts et brillants qui le regardaient avec une passion naissante.

- Je crois qu'on va prendre ce bain avant de manger, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Bonne idée. Il serait dommage que cette odeur nous coupe l'appétit, répondit Saga de la même façon.

Dans la salle d'eau, un grand baquet recouvert d'un drap et rempli d'eau chaude parfumée les attendait. De nombreuses torches murales éclairaient la pièce. La lumière chaleureuse des flammes donnaient une atmosphère intime. Mikael s'éloigna de son compagnon et lui tournant le dos, il commença à se dévêtir. Saga déglutit difficilement. Il avait la bouche sèche, son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblantes étaient moites. Nu, Mikael tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il n'y avait rien de provoquant dans ce geste mais l'insolence que ce grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche donnait à son regard, fut comme un coup de fouet sur les sens du jeune homme.

Mikael entra dans l'eau. Il eut la pudeur de ne pas regarder pendant que Saga se déshabillait à son tour. Ou bien était-ce peut-être de la timidité ? Face à face, ils se regardèrent enfin. En fait, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Saga prit un linge en lin et le trempa dans un bol posé sur une desserte à côté du baquet. Le liquide odorant moussa immédiatement.

- Tourne-toi, murmura-t-il.

Mikael obéit. Il releva ses cheveux et sentit sur sa peau la chaleur de l'eau et le parfum de la saponaire. Avec beaucoup de douceur, Saga lava consciencieusement la peau claire sous laquelle il voyait rouler les muscles fins mais puissants. Il remonta dans le cou, puis il attira Mikael contre lui pour pouvoir laver son torse. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre son ami avec un soupir de bien-être.

- Je n'imaginais pas que les choses se passeraient ainsi, fit-il en reversant la tête en arrière pour regarder son compagnon.

- Et qu'imaginais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas… Nous éprouvons du désir l'un pour l'autre… un violent désir et je nous voyais nous assouvir sans attendre plutôt que de prendre notre temps.

- Je ne sais pas si… nous ruer l'un sur l'autre serait très digne. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux poussés par l'instinct.

- Mais la passion peut parfois faire perdre toute retenue, alors je trouve que nous faisons preuve d'une grande maîtrise.

- Souhaites-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? demanda malicieusement Saga.

- Peut-être… mais quand je t'aurai lavé…

Alors à son tour, Saga se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident. Après avoir rajouté de l'eau chaude à plusieurs reprises, ils terminèrent en se lavant la tête. Mikael sortit le premier du baquet, s'enveloppa dans un grand drap en coton et alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée pour sécher ses cheveux. Ils passèrent des vêtements propres. Saga avait rempli un sac avec un pantalon, une chemise et un manteau d'intérieur sans manche sans oublier ses chaussons. Il rangea ses vêtements sales dans le même sac pour les donner à laver.

Mikael ouvrit la porte et avisa un serviteur en poste à l'étage pour demander qu'on leur porte leur repas. Ils découvrirent une soupe de légumes et un civet de lièvre certainement rapporté par un chasseur. Quelques pommes de terre garnissaient la plupart des repas. C'était un tubercule qui se conservait assez bien et qui poussait facilement. Et comme la fois précédente, le dessert était une tarte aux pommes. Le vin était frais mais ils ne burent que très peu, comme s'ils voulaient garder leurs esprits.

Assis devant la cheminée, ils terminaient leurs coupes de vin en silence, leurs regards perdus dans les flammes qui crépitaient. Mikael jeta un œil discret à son compagnon. Son cœur se remit à battre vite. Cet homme le fascinait. Il savait qu'il avait perdu son frère et ses parents, mais jusqu'à présent Saga n'était pas entré dans les détails. Qu'il lui raconte la disparition de Kanon était la preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être que s'il lui posait d'autres questions…

- Tu me répondrais si je te demandais comment tes parents sont décédés ?

- Ma mère s'est suicidée quelques mois après notre naufrage en avalant une décoction de plantes et mon père a fait un arrêt du cœur quelques années plus tard.

Le ton était détaché, presque froid. Comme si Saga parlait de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou peu. Mikael regretta sa question.

- Je suis désolé. Je t'oblige à repenser à tout ça…

- Ce n'est rien… J'y pense en permanence, mais je souffre beaucoup moins.

- En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi… Si tu as besoin de parler…

- Merci… Mais ce soir, je ne veux penser qu'à nous…

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Après s'être mis en sourdine le temps du repas, le désir revint les tarauder. Troublé par ces yeux qui le dévisageaient, Mikael détourna les siens pour les reporter sur les flammes. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit se lever et s'approcher de lui. Une main apparut devant lui. Il leva la tête, le visage de Saga était fermé, son regard infiniment tendre. Il prit la main et se leva à son tour. Un bras l'attira contre son invité qui captura ses lèvres avec incroyable délicatesse. Il se sentit défaillir et se raccrocha aux épaules larges.

Saga aussi fut pris d'un vertige. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti désiré. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les femmes ou les hommes de petite vertu qui vendaient leur corps pour améliorer leur ordinaire. Comme ses compagnons, il les fréquentaient de temps à autres, mais jamais il n'avait senti qu'ils éprouvaient du désir pour lui. Il n'était qu'un client comme un autre. Mais là, il ressentait le désir de Mikael et ça ne faisait qu'attiser le sien. Oh, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup ! Il avait toujours trouvé Mikael particulièrement beau et séduisant et qu'il lui plaise en retour relevait du miracle pour lui.

Le baiser devint plus profond, ils soupiraient le plaisir que cet échange leur procurait. Saga laissa ses mains dériver jusqu'aux hanches et attira Mikael contre lui. S'ils hésitaient encore sur leur désir, le doute n'était plus permis. Un gémissement leur échappa. Tout doucement à petits pas, le représentant de la Famille Piscès entraîna son futur amant vers sa chambre. Là, il se sépara de Saga, ôta son mantel et grimpa au milieu du lit. A genoux, il tendit les mains.

- Viens… viens près de moi, chuchota-t-il.

Saga prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Tout dans la chambre se déclinait en nuances de bleu. Les tentures en velours des fenêtres, le revêtement des sièges, le drap sous les fourrures du lit, les coussins dessus, les rideaux du baldaquin. Il réalisa que les vêtements de Mikael étaient également de cette couleur. Elle lui allait tellement bien. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussons et de sa robe de chambre. Il avait sous les yeux un homme d'une incroyable beauté, d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse que ne laissait pas supposer sa délicate virilité. Et ces bras tendus en une invite sensuelle… Comment ne pas succomber à la tentation ? Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda son ami.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda celui-ci en s'approchant.

- Non… Au contraire… c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, répondit-il en caressant la joue ombrée d'une barbe naissante très douce.

- Tu n'arrives pas à croire que nous sommes là, tous les deux, et que ce qui va suivre va être magnifique ?

- C'est un peu ça… J'ai peur que…, hésita-t-il en retirant sa main, j'ai peur que demain il n'en reste rien…

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien… je me demande si demain tu voudras encore de moi… Parfois lorsqu'on obtient ce que l'on désire, la chose perd tout intérêt.

- Saga ! Comment peux-tu avoir une idée pareille ? Je pourrais dire la même chose te concernant.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- Mais non ! Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que… je tiens beaucoup à toi. J'ai la prétention de te connaître un peu mieux que les autres et tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. Tu as le droit d'être heureux et… si je peux t'aider à ça…

- Tu as pitié de moi ? C'est ça ?

Le regard de Saga était devenu dur et glacé comme l'acier. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Surtout pas de celle de Mikael. Il se sentit blessé et insulté et ne le supporta pas. Il se leva pour partir.

- Non ! Saga ! Attends ! bondit le jeune homme pour le retenir. Ce n'est pas la pitié qui me pousse vers toi…

Il hésita. Devait-il lui avouer ses sentiments au risque de l'effrayer et de le faire fuir encore plus vite ? Il plongea son regard d'un bleu surprenant dans celui de son compagnon. Il y lut de la tristesse et de la fierté. Advienne que pourra.

- J'éprouve… des sentiments… pour toi… Je ne voulais pas te les dévoiler avant de savoir ce que… si… si toi aussi tu… tu m'appréciais, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux… avec moi… même si ce n'est que pour une nuit…

Les mots s'insinuèrent dans l'esprit et le cœur de Saga. Ils lui ouvrirent les yeux sur ces propres sentiments. Il y avait autre chose que le simple désir d'un corps. Il désirait également un cœur et une âme. Et pas que pour une seule et unique nuit.

Il attrapa le visage de Mikael et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci s'accrocha à lui et répondit à l'identique. Sans trop savoir de quelle façon, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur les fourrures du lit. Leurs deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. Saga glissa ses mains sous la chemise pour toucher cette peau si douce qu'il avait lavée plus tôt et qui avait affolée ses sens. Le gémissement qu'il recueillit gonfla son cœur de joie. Il se redressa sur les genoux et ôta sa cotte(3) en lin noir. Il regarda Mikael faire la même chose puis il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Inévitablement, leurs corps finirent par se toucher. Un violent tremblement s'empara d'eux et le gémissement qu'ils eurent acheva de les conforter dans leur décision de poursuivre cette étreinte enfiévrée.

Ils sombrèrent rapidement dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Plus rien n'existait que l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait que le plaisir qu'ils voulaient se donner. Saga réussit à se détacher de cette bouche délectable pour s'aventurer dans le cou chaud. Sous ses lèvres, il sentait battre le sang dans les veines gonflées. Il poursuivit son exploration du torse. Sa langue trouva deux tétons durs qu'elle excita, provocant des râles profonds. Il lécha le ventre, mordilla les flancs. Il fit glisser le pantalon et le jeta au sol. Descendant encore plus bas, il découvrit un sexe de belle taille qui pulsait contre sa joue. Il l'ignora pour savourer la peau tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses et de l'aine.

Mikael avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure violine et tentait de l'amener vers la partie la plus sensible et désespérément tendue de son corps. Le désir lui broyait les reins, la folie guettait son esprit. Il cria de surprise quand enfin il sentit une chaleur humide l'envelopper complètement. Dans un réflex, il lança ses hanches en avant et s'enfonça dans la bouche taquine jusqu'à la garde. Saga eut un hoquet de surprise mais il se contrôla pour mener son amant jusqu'à la jouissance. Sa respiration était saccadée, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Le bonheur se déversa dans son cœur qui l'absorba comme la terre desséchée absorbe l'eau d'un orage.

Saga ne s'arrêta pas là. Sans laisser à Mikael le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il glissa sa langue jusqu'à son intimité. A nouveau son ouïe fut charmée par les gémissements et les soupirs lascifs. Lui-même n'était pas loin de la rupture. Tout ceci l'avait excité comme jamais auparavant. Il se demandait s'il résisterait assez longtemps pour amener encore son amant jusqu'au plaisir ultime. Brusquement, celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis il s'allongea sur le ventre, remonta une jambe et souleva ses hanches. L'invitation était on ne peut plus claire. Et irrésistible.

Saga ne se fit pas prier. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion de tout ce qui n'était pas Mikael. Tout ce qui allait représenter désormais sa vie et là, sous ses yeux, entre ses bras. La prise de conscience était brutale, mais infiniment délectable. Avoir quelqu'un pour qui il allait vivre était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait oublié depuis la mort de son père. Son cœur se gonfla d'une sensation de plénitude qui l'apaisa et le calma. Il s'allongea sur le dos de Mikael qu'il couvrit de baisers et de caresse. Il unit enfin leurs corps. Son amant tremblait de plaisir sous lui et donna un coup de hanches involontaire. Saga l'imita. Alors commença une fabuleuse ascension vers le plaisir, une quête vers la communion parfaite du corps, du cœur et de l'esprit. La frénésie du début fit place à la recherche du plaisir le plus durable et le plus intense possible. Mais Mikael s'emballait et ne se maîtrisait plus. Saga le suivit pour ne pas le frustrer et il ne put résister à la jouissance de son amant qui l'entraîna avec lui dans ce puits de délices des sens. A bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, savourant ce moment unique où l'esprit réintègre le corps après s'en être échappé pour atteindre le paradis. Tout doucement, la réalité réapparut autour d'eux.

Mikael se retourna et attira Saga dans ses bras. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, leurs souffles encore un peu courts. Il regarda son amant qui avait les yeux fermés. Il les pensa très fort, mais il ne prononça pas ces mots à haute voix. Saga n'était pas encore prêt à les entendre.

- Saga, laisse-moi nous couvrir, murmura-t-il en rabattant les fourrures sur leurs deux corps encore brulants.

- Mikael…

- Hmm ?

- Je t'aime…

- Pardon ? sursauta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Mais Saga s'était déjà endormi. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas conscience des mots qui venaient de lui échapper. Mikael s'exhorta au calme. Inutile de prêter trop d'importance à des paroles prononcées dans un état de demi-sommeil. Des mots qui ne vaudraient que s'ils étaient répétés en toute connaissance de cause. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ses sentiments étaient partagés et qu'avec cette paix qui se profilait à l'horizon, Saga et lui avaient une chance de vivre une très belle histoire.

Leur histoire…

A suivre…

Le prochain chapitre vous emmènera au Royaume des Ténèbres…

* * *

><p>(1) Gorgonéion : il a beaucoup de chose concernant ce terme. Le mieux c'est de lire sur Wikipédia. J'ai choisi la version d'Homère qui ne parle que d'une seule Gorgone.<p>

(2) La bague qu'Ikki offre à Seika. Photo visible sur mon site Antarès (adresse sur mon profile)

(3) Cotte : chemise.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créatures surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ? Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur.

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé chapitre précédent au Royaume des Ténèbres<strong> : A Asgard, Zelos et Pandore parviennent à remettre le bracelet ensorcelé à Freya, la sœur de l'Ambassadeur d'Asgard au Sanctuaire, Albéric de Mégrez. Celle-ci sous l'effet du sortilège s'enfuit en compagnie des deux espions qui la livre au Roi Hadès dont elle est désormais la prisonnière. Et c'est ainsi que le Souverain va obtenir des informations importantes que lui livre Albéric pour préserver la vie de sa sœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume des Ténèbres…**

Le Duc de Wyvern avait convoqué le Chevalier d'Amphibis dans son bureau et attendait qu'il arrive. Depuis que le Roi lui avait confié qu'il avait deux fils et qu'il voulait les récupérer, il avait réfléchi à un moyen de le faire sans mettre en danger la vie des enfants. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Il n'était pas facile d'entrer à Amazia sans se faire repérer. Peut-être que la stratégie d'Asgard pourrait marcher à nouveau. Il avait d'abord préféré en parler avec son espion. L'homme n'était pas forcément très rusé, mais il était redoutablement efficace et n'hésitait pas à tuer si c'était nécessaire. Et si Hadès lui ordonnait de protéger ses fils, il donnerait sa vie pour obéir. On toqua à sa porte.

- Entrez !

- Vous m'avez fait appeler mon Seigneur ?

- Oui, assieds-toi. J'ai une autre mission à te confier. Peut-être faudra-t-il que tu travailles encore avec Pandore, mais rien n'est encore fait.

- Je suis à vos ordres, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

- Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras pas le répéter même sous la torture.

Zelos ne sourcilla même pas. Ce genre de phrase ne l'effrayait pas du tout, étant donnée la vie qu'il avait eue. De toute façon, il était dévoué corps et âme au Duc. Encore plus qu'au Roi. Et pour cause. C'est le Seigneur Rhadamanthe qui l'avait sauvé de la mort, trois ans plus tôt. Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Ce matin-là, Zelos se réveilla une fois de plus en entendant les cris de peur et de douleur de sa mère. Il descendit du grenier où il dormait sur une paillasse et dans la cuisine, il vit le patron de l'auberge où il travaillait, en train de frapper une femme avec un nerf de bœuf. Elle ne bougeait plus. Zelos bouscula l'homme gras et se précipita sur sa mère. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Elle avait le crâne défoncé. Morte. Avec un cri inhumain Zelos se jeta sur l'aubergiste et le poussa en arrière. Il tomba, le jeune homme lui sauta dessus, agrippa sa tête par les oreilles et la cogna contre le sol.

Soudain, il se sentit soulevé et emmené. Dehors, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en entendant les cris. Une femme hurla.

- Il a tué Embreis !(1)

- C'est un monstre !

- Pendez-le !

- Assassin !

- Monstre !

On lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Sa difformité rendait la chose douloureuse. Il fut hissé sur un cheval et une corde, sortie d'on ne sait où, fut passée autour de son cou. Sur la place, ombrageant la fontaine, un chêne semblait se trouver là bien à propos. La corde fut passée sur une branche, tendue et attachée. Un homme s'apprêtait à fouetter la croupe de l'animal…

- Cessez immédiatement ! gronda une voix puissante.

Aussitôt, tous se figèrent et regardèrent l'homme qui venait de parler. Ses vêtements étaient aussi noirs que la robe de son cheval qui piaffait d'impatience. La foule dégageait une odeur agressive et inquiétante. Il n'aimait pas ça et son cavalier avait du mal à le tenir. Derrière lui, les chevaux des deux soldats qui accompagnaient l'homme étaient tout aussi agités.

- Libérez cet homme !

- Mais… Seigneur, il a tué l'aubergiste ! s'écria un homme.

- Il a tué ma mère ! hurla le prisonnier.

- Depuis quand un homme est-il condamné par autre chose qu'un tribunal dans ce Royaume ? dit l'homme en faisant signe aux deux soldats de se poster devant l'auberge.

- Mais c'est inutile de perdre du temps ! intervient une femme. Ce monstre est coupable !

- Libérez-le ! répéta le Duc en laissant son cheval faire quelques pas menaçants vers la foule qui recula prudemment.

Comme personne ne bougeait, il sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et le lança. Avec une précision diabolique, la lame trancha la corde et se planta dans le tronc de l'arbre. Il s'approcha et attrapa la longe du cheval sur lequel Zelos était assis.

- Si par malheur, vous osez encore vous substituer à la Justice du Roi, c'est moi qui viendrai vous pendre. Sans procès. Et que personne n'entre dans l'auberge. Maintenant, dispersez-vous !

Rhadamanthe avait entraîné Zelos derrière lui. Arrivé dans un endroit plus calme, il coupa ses liens et lui donna sa gourde. Il regarda l'homme. De toute évidence, c'était un pauvre bougre affublé d'une tare physique qui lui courbait le dos, le faisant paraître légèrement bossu. Pas étonnant que les gens s'en prenaient à lui. Par les mots et par les gestes.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, lui demanda doucement le Duc.

- Elle est morte, sanglota Zelos en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main.

- Ta mère ?

- Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Embreis n'arrêtait pas de la frapper. Et moi aussi.

- Pour quelle raison faisait-il cela ?

- Elle avait dû refuser de… enfin… il voulait sûrement…

- J'ai compris. Quel est ton nom ?

- Zelos Amphibis. Mais pour tous, je suis… le monstre…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- A cause de mon dos… Ma mère m'a toujours dit que si je suis né ainsi, c'est parce qu'une sorcière lui a jeté un mauvais sort.

- Tient donc ? Et pourquoi une sorcière ferait-elle ça ? sourit Rhadamanthe.

- Je l'ignore, mais moi je pense qu'elle était déjà battue quand elle était grosse.

- C'est beaucoup plus plausible que le mauvais sort. Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai entendu des cris, je suis descendu à la cuisine. Elle était parterre et lui il continuait de frapper. Je l'ai bousculé et j'ai vu qu'elle était morte. Alors je me suis jeté sur lui. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé, mais elle était la seule à être gentille avec moi.

- Je te crois, Zelos, déclara le Duc après un moment de silence durant lequel il avait jugé la situation. Retournons à l'auberge. Il faut que tu prépares les funérailles de ta mère.

- Je ne… je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, mon Seigneur.

- Dans ce cas, je m'en chargerai.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous rembourser ni vous remercier assez.

- Ne crois pas ça… répondit laconiquement Rhadamanthe. Nous allons retourner là-bas et je te confierai à l'un de mes hommes. Suis-le sans crainte.

Rhadamanthe entra dans l'auberge et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur le sol gisaient les corps d'une femme et d'un homme, tous deux le crâne fracassé. Quelque chose le poussait à croire la version de Zelos. Pourquoi aurait-il tué le tavernier qui leur offrait à lui et sa mère, un toit et de la nourriture, même si le prix à payer était élevé ? En ressortant, une foule dense s'était massée devant la porte. Il dévisagea les curieux. Une femme d'un certain âge semblait au bord des larmes.

- Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de vous disperser ?

Au ton rauque et agressif, les gens commencèrent à s'éloigner. Il suivit la femme et l'attrapa doucement par le bras. Elle se tourna, effrayée.

- Ne crains rien. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Tu la connaissais ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Que sais-tu d'elle et de son fils ?

- Je connais Zelos depuis qu'il est né, là, à côté, dans cette écurie. J'ai aidé sa mère à le mettre au monde et je les ai hébergé tous les deux quelques temps. Je travaillais ici, avant, à l'auberge. Quand je suis partie, j'ai dit à Embreis que je connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait me remplacer. Je savais que ce n'était pas un cadeau que je leur faisais à tous les deux mais, ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Il a accepté. C'était un homme violent et cruel. Zelos n'a levé la main sur lui que parce qu'il a tué sa mère, sinon, il n'aurait jamais rien fait. Il avait trop conscience que c'était la mendicité qui les attendait tous les deux s'il les mettait à la porte. Il a agi sous le coup de la colère et du chagrin. Embreis a frappé une fois de trop. Et cette pourriture a payé !

La femme avait craché ses derniers mots à défaut de pouvoir réellement le faire sur le cadavre. Le Duc la remercia et la laissa partir. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne faisait que le conforter dans ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Un drame de ce genre. Il rentra au Palais d'Ebène et donna des ordres pour les funérailles. Puis il rejoignit Zelos qu'il savait trouver aux cuisines.

- J'ai fait le nécessaire pour l'enterrement de ta mère, lui dit-il.

Le jeune homme se jeta à ses pieds et pleura doucement. Rhadamanthe le releva et ordonna qu'on lui donne un bain et des vêtements propres. A partir de ce jour, Zelos travailla pour le Duc. Il estimait que sa dette envers lui était immense et que la seule façon de la rembourser était de le servir de son mieux. Il accepta de devenir un espion. Il apprit à lire et à écrire et suivit un entraînement spécifique où il se révéla être particulièrement doué. Lorsqu'il passait dans le quartier où il avait vécu, les gens le reconnaissaient. Il chevauchait sa monture fièrement, la tête haute et portant des vêtements taillés sur mesure et prenant en compte son dos déformé. Et même s'il savait qu'on médisait derrière lui, il pensait qu'il était bien mieux loti que tous ceux qui avaient voulu le pendre. Il agissait pour la sécurité du Royaume et donc, la leur. Mais ces ingrats ne le sauraient jamais. Et même s'ils l'apprenaient, ils n'iraient certainement pas le remercier. Zelos se targuait d'être dans l'entourage immédiat du Roi, lui le tueur d'aubergiste, de connaître des secrets, de peser un peu dans les décisions que pouvait prendre le Souverain parce qu'il lui ramenait des informations sûres. Comme quoi le destin peut réserver bien des surprises… même celle d'être adoubé Chevalier.

Ooooo00000ooooO

- Tu as des questions ? demanda le Duc après avoir donné toutes les informations qu'il estimait nécessaires à son espion.

- Nous partons du principe que les enfants ignorent qui est leur père, mais peut-être qu'Antiope le leur a dit, avança Zelos en tapotant son genoux de son index.

- Le Roi pense que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle n'y a aucun intérêt pour l'instant. Qui sait comment les gamins réagiraient ? Ils pourraient revendiquer un certain statut alors qu'en les maintenant dans l'ignorance de leurs origines, elle s'assure d'avoir des esclaves soumis et qui ne font pas de vague. De plus, Hadès lui a dit qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui mette en danger la vie de ses fils.

- Voyons voir… Nous ignorons où ils sont. Il va donc falloir d'abord fouiller une certaine zone sans éveiller les soupçons et ensuite nous assurer, si nous trouvons ces enfants, qu'ils sont bien les fils du Roi. Après, nous n'aurons plus qu'à les enlever et à revenir ici, en traversant les Océans avec les Amazones aux fesses !

Zelos avait un ton presque moqueur. Voilà une mission qui était vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé.

- C'est exactement ça, murmura le Duc.

- Pardonnez-moi ma brutalité, mon Seigneur, mais c'est du suicide.

- Oui…, mais j'ai donné ma parole au Roi que je lui ramènerai ses fils.

- Je comprends… peut-être qu'avec du temps et une excellente préparation nous pourrions avoir une petite chance.

- J'aimerais que tu y penses, que tu réfléchisses à un moyen d'y parvenir. Je vais mettre à ta disposition tous les renseignements que nous avons sur les Amazones. Veux-tu que je dise à Pandore de t'aider ?

- Non, mais par contre j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation d'interroger les Amazones qui sont détenues dans la prison du Tartare.

- Tu penses qu'elles vont te parler ?

- Si je leur fais miroiter une possible remise de peine… ou une amélioration de leurs conditions de détention… Pourquoi pas ? Vous savez à quel point elles sont prêtes à tout pour montrer que même en position de faiblesse, elles peuvent avoir une certaine force.

- Ce n'est pas bête… Zelos, je te laisse carte blanche sur cette affaire. J'aurais volontiers travaillé avec toi, mais je ne peux pas être de partout à la fois.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Le temps ne joue pas contre nous et Antiope ne se doute de rien.

- Tiens-moi au courant de tes avancées.

Cette phrase tenant lieu de congédiement, Zelos quitta le bureau. Le Duc se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège et croisa les doigts, les coudes en appui sur les accoudoirs...

Ooooo00000ooooO

Depuis la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle elle était enfermée, Dame Freya voyait le sommet du Mont Elysion couronné en permanence d'un panache de fumée, signe de son activité incessante. Sur les flancs, par les crevasses de la roche, elle observait l'écoulement d'une lave fluide d'un jaune orangé vif qui alimentait les douves aux pieds des remparts de Giudecca. Depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée là, elle dépérissait. Elle se serait volontiers laisser mourir de faim, mais le Roi Hadès lui avait bien fait comprendre que si elle faisait ça, c'est son frère Albéric qu'elle condamnait. Il se servait de lui contre elle et vice-versa. Deux fois par semaine, il lui rendait visite pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ou pour lui faire écrire une lettre. Il lui donnait aussi des nouvelles d'Albéric. De cette façon, il savait qu'elle deviendrait dépendante de ses petites bribes d'informations. Et c'était le cas. Elle attendait avec impatience les visites du Roi, mais comme il ne venait jamais à intervalles réguliers, elle était en permanence inquiète, tendue. Les seuls instants de calme qu'elle arrivait à trouver, c'était lorsqu'elle sortait dans le jardin.

C'était un vaste espace clos par quatre murs très hauts. Le seul accès était la porte qu'empruntait Freya. Au centre, il y avait un bassin avec une fontaine. L'eau était claire et tiède. Elle venait directement d'une source chaude. Autour, le chemin de gravier noir s'ouvrait sur quatre allées bordées de buissons impeccablement taillés. Aux extrémités s'élevaient des statues qui symbolisaient les quatre éléments. La première représentait une femme au corps recouvert d'un drapé ondoyant comme des vagues, assorti à sa longue chevelure. La seconde, toujours une femme au corps nu, avait les bras tendus vers le ciel, ces cheveux comme soulevés par la brise. Un homme nu également, un genou à terre, tenait une flamme entre ses mains et le quatrième avait des branches qui sortaient de ses bras et de sa tête, son corps sculpté comme l'écorce d'un arbre. Et à nouveau un chemin de gravier noir qui contournait ce jardin. De chaque côté de la porte, il y avait deux bancs de pierre sur lesquels Freya s'asseyait pendant des journées entières qui s'étiraient interminablement. Dans l'arbre qui se dressait dans l'un des angles, des oiseaux avaient fait leur nid et la jeune femme écoutait leur chant.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ce lieu reposant et même agréable pour lire ou broder. Mais là, elle faisait le tour de ce jardin ou restait assise à penser à la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie. A Asgard, on avait dû s'apercevoir de sa disparition, mais personne n'irait imaginer qu'elle se trouvait si loin de chez elle. Ils allaient la chercher certainement, mais ils concluraient à un accident, que son corps avait été dévoré par les animaux. Invariablement, elle finissait en larmes. Elle s'inquiétait pour son père dont elle était sans nouvelle. Elle en parlerait dans sa prochaine lettre. Peut-être Albéric pourrait-il lui en donner ? Et lui ? Elle n'imaginait même pas dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Mentir à leur Reine, au Roi Mitsumasa tout en livrant des informations. Et tout cela sans éveiller les soupçons. Hilda l'avait certainement prévenu de sa disparition et il devait faire montre de tristesse pour être crédible.

- Bonjour Dame Freya, fit la voix du Roi derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna, ni ne répondit. Comme à chaque fois.

- Je suis venu pour vous permettre d'écrire à votre frère, poursuivit-il sans se formaliser d'avantage.

- Et que voulez-vous que je lui dise ?

- Ce qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude. Et puis arrêtez de vous comporter comme un martyre. Que je sache, vous n'êtes pas maltraitée. Cette chambre ne ressemble pas du tout à une geôle.

- Mais son rôle est le même.

- Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de la façon dont on s'occupe de vous, je peux vous réserver une cellule au Tartare. Il suffit de demander.

Freya frissonna. Bien sûr elle était prisonnière, mais elle était effectivement bien traitée. Elle n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à se confondre en remerciement, mais, égoïstement, elle appréciait.

- Vous pourrez écrire ce que vous voulez, mais vous mettrez quand même une chose. Je veux que votre frère nous donne des informations un peu plus importantes que celles qu'il nous a faites parvenir jusqu'à présent.

- Il n'y a peut-être rien d'exceptionnel à dire, rétorqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir derrière le bureau.

- Allons Dame Freya, vous avez séjourné au Palais de Glace, dans l'entourage immédiat de la Reine. Vous savez pertinemment qu'il se passe toujours des choses intéressantes au sommet de l'état.

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Je n'étais pas assez proche de ma Reine pour être dans la confidence des affaires du Royaume.

- Très bien, soupira le Souverain en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Maintenant écrivez cette lettre. Et n'oubliez pas d'écrire petit.

Freya ouvrit l'encrier, prit une plume, une feuille de parchemin et obéit.

_Mon cher frère,_

_J'espère que tu es en bonne santé. De mon côté, je vais bien. Mon hôte souhaite que tu lui donnes des informations plus précises pour l'aider à maintenir le confort de ma situation._

_Peux-tu me donner des nouvelles de notre père ? Je suis inquiète pour lui._

_Avec tout mon amour, ta sœur._

Le Roi relut la missive et sourit. Freya avait bien respecté son ordre de ne rien écrire qui pourrait faire comprendre où elle était, qui elle était et à qui elle écrivait. Il quitta la jeune femme en lui souhaitant ironiquement une bonne journée. Il fallait se montrer aimable mais pas au point de faire oublier à Freya qu'elle restait un pion entre ses mains.

Comme à chaque fois, elle fondit en larmes quand elle fut seule. Mais quand donc allait-elle sortir de ce cauchemar ? Chaque jour, elle voyait le spectre de la folie se rapprocher d'elle, gagner du terrain, grignoter par petits morceaux sa raison. Elle se raccrochait désespérément à l'espoir infime de savoir Albéric vivant. Son cœur pleurait sur son frère. Ce qu'il devait endurer le rongeait certainement de l'intérieur. Elle n'enviait pas sa place, mais pour lui, elle endurerait son calvaire. Chacun porterait dignement sa croix dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu le fardeau de l'autre… Les Dieux jugeront… s'ils existent…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Roi s'enferma dans son bureau sitôt redescendu du Manoir d'Elysion. Il n'aimait guère se rendre là-haut mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il relut attentivement la petite lettre de Freya puis la roula avant de la glisser dans un étui de cuir. Il se rendit dans le pigeonnier, au bout de la terrasse de son appartement et choisit un oiseau. Aussitôt il s'envola en direction du nord. Hadès le regarda un moment puis rentra. Il avait reçu du courrier et un en particulier avait retenu son attention. Il venait de Déméter, Souveraine du Royaume des Plaines, de l'autre côté de la mer. Il observa le cachet de cire. Deux épis de blé croisés sous une couronne. Les Plaines étaient leur principal fournisseur de céréales, mais c'était la première fois que la Reine lui écrivait. Il brisa le sceau et déplia la lettre.

_A l'attention du Roi Hadès, Souverain du Royaume des Ténèbres._

_J'espère que ce courrier vous trouvera en bonne santé._

_A l'occasion de mes trente-cinq ans de règne, j'organise une grande fête le vingt-cinquième jour du mois d'avril. Je souhaite votre présence. Vous aurez ainsi le loisir de rencontrer d'autres têtes couronnées avec qui vous pourrez établir des liens et pourquoi pas des relations diplomatiques._

_Si vous pensez que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, vous n'aurez pas tort. Les rumeurs rapportées par les marins et les voyageurs entre nos deux états vous décrivent comme un Roi qui a su s'imposer avec douceur et fermeté et surtout qui a rebâti un pays en ruine, ravagé par la guerre civile. Un exploit en si peu de temps. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Roi. _

_J'espère sincèrement que nous aurons le loisir de reparler de tout cela de vive voix. Je compte sur votre présence pour fêter mon jubilé._

_Déméter, Souveraine du Royaume des Plaines._

Le second feuillet ne contenait que des questions d'ordre pratique dans l'éventualité ou le Roi accepterait l'invitation.

Hadès relut trois fois le courrier. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il avait bien évidemment l'intention de nouer des relations diplomatiques avec certains partenaires commerciaux, mais il voulait attendre encore un peu. Puisque les choses venaient se présenter à lui, pourquoi les ignorer. Il demanda à Markino d'aller chercher le Comte de Death, son conseiller. De plus, le courrier semblait être écrit par la Reine en personne. Le ton était bien trop familier pour que ce soit rédigé par un secrétaire.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas moi non plus, fit Thanatos après avoir lu la lettre, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça.

- Explique-toi.

- Comme Déméter l'a dit, ce sont les marins et les voyageurs qui propagent les rumeurs. Que les Ténèbres soient en plein essor n'est plus un secret. Tu vas être courtisé par nos voisins qui vont vouloir connaître celui qui a fait de notre Royaume une puissance commerciale et militaire avec qui il va falloir commencer à compter. La qualité de nos gemmes, de nos métaux et de nos armes n'est plus à démontrer.

- Tu penses que je dois accepter ?

- Bien évidement. Et je te suggère d'emmener Myu avec toi ainsi que moi-même.

- Je pensais à Rhadamanthe aussi.

- Non, pour deux raisons. D'abord, en ton absence tu vas confier le Royaume à mon frère. Il sera parfaitement secondé par Rhada. Ensuite, la présence d'un guerrier à tes côtés montrerait que tu te méfies de ton hôtesse. Une simple garde rapprochée composée de soldats d'élite fera l'affaire et sera logiquement acceptée et comprise. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'inclure des hommes à Rhada dans cette garde. On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un sachant espionner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm… tes arguments sont tout à fait valables. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu as besoin d'un conseiller, sourit le Comte. Par contre, je trouve le ton un peu trop familier, poursuivit-il. Vous ne vous connaissez pas et elle se permet de te parler comme à un enfant. Tu es un Roi, un Souverain. Son égal par le titre, si ce n'est par l'expérience.

- Je n'en prends pas ombrage et ne te formalise pas. Elle a l'âge d'être ma mère.

- Mais elle ne l'est pas ! Son âge n'est pas une excuse pour employer un ton aussi…

- Aussi quoi ?

- Condescendant ! On dirait qu'elle te fait la leçon !

- Thana…, soupira le Roi, oublie cela, veux-tu ? J'ai peur que Myu ne tisse des liens autres que commerciaux, plaisanta Hadès, pour changer de sujet.

- Je croyais que tu avais un peu plus confiance en lui. Quand il s'agit de l'intérêt du Royaume, Myu sait se montrer à la hauteur de sa charge. Et tu le sais. C'est lui qui a négocié les prix des peaux avec l'envoyé de la Reine Artémis. Et on ne peut que s'en féliciter.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais tu connais Myu aussi bien que moi. Il ne sait pas résister à un bel homme.

- Fais-lui confiance, répéta encore Thanatos.

- Quel présent vais-je offrir à Déméter ? se demanda Hadès en grattant son front du bout de l'index.

- Justement, demande à Myu. Veux-tu que je commence à organiser notre voyage ?

- La Frégate Royale est-elle opérationnelle ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je te confie les préparatifs. Moi je vais voir Myu… et Queen.

Au nom du Magicien, Thanatos sourit. Il laissa Hadès seul, perdu dans ses pensées, ou plutôt en proie aux affres de l'hésitation. Comment annoncer à son amant qu'il allait s'absenter au moins deux semaines et qu'il ne l'emmenait pas avec lui ?

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Comte de Butterfly était plongé dans un livre de compte dont le cuir de la couverture était gravé d'une biche sous un croissant de lune(2) Il vérifiait que les prix des fourrures et des cuirs étaient bien conformes aux accords signés avec le Royaume d'Hyperborée. Régulièrement, le représentant de la Reine Artémis apportait un livre avec la modification des tarifs de ces produits en fonction de leur quantité à la vente. C'était long, fastidieux, mais le Ministre du Commerce se faisait un devoir d'être aussi précis et informé que possible pour pouvoir négocier pied à pied des prix préférentiels.

La plupart du temps, l'Hyperborée achetait des métaux ou directement des armes et plus rarement des gemmes et c'est là que Myu augmentait un peu leur valeur. Et il s'en sortait bien. Jusqu'à présent, Hadès n'avait rien à lui reprocher et chacune des parties semblaient y trouver son compte. Il fut tiré de son labeur par quelques coups donnés à sa porte.

- Entrez ! fit-il d'une voix forte.

- Bonjour Myu !

- Sire ! sursauta celui-ci en bondissant de son siège pour mettre un genou à terre.

- Assieds-toi ! Assieds-toi ! ordonna le Roi en prenant place lui-même sur l'un des fauteuils face à son Ministre qui faisait lui aussi partie des hommes qui avaient suivis Hadès dans la reconquête de son trône.

- Veux-tu que je nous fasse porter une collation ?

- Bonne idée.

Pendant que Myu interpellait une servante dans le couloir, Hadès laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Tout n'était que chatoiement des couleurs. La plupart des gens se meublaient avec des nuances dans les mêmes tons, mais pas le Comte. Les lourdes tentures des fenêtres étaient d'un rouge foncé alors que celles qui couvraient les murs pour cacher la pierre brute était d'un bleu vif sur deux d'entre eux, et jaune pâle sur le troisième. Le quatrième était nu, orné d'un bouclier aux armoiries de la famille Butterfly entre deux lances croisées. Les sièges étaient recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs diverses qui semblaient disparates mais tout ceci formait une certaine harmonie. Le lieu était chaleureux.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Un Roi ne dérange jamais ses sujets. Comment puis-je t'aider ?

- En m'accompagnant le mois prochain à la fête du jubilé de la Reine Déméter.

- Déjà ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Trente-cinq ans de règne… murmura Myu d'un ton lointain. Elle est montée sur le trône alors que nous n'étions même pas nés…

- Ça a l'air de te troubler.

- Eh bien… Un peu, oui… le temps passe si vite…

- C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut en savourer chaque instant.

- C'est la ligne de conduite que je me suis fixé, répondit le Comte avec un sourire entendu pour son Roi qui répondit de la même façon.

- La fête aura lieu le vingt-cinquième jour, nous devrons y être un peu avant.

- Tu espères nouer des relations diplomatiques avec d'autres Souverains ?

- Pourquoi pas et toi tu feras l'éloge de nos produits.

- Fort bien. Qui d'autre nous accompagnera ?

- Thana et une garde d'élite dont quelques hommes à Rhadamanthe.

- Hmm… une délégation tout ce qu'il y a de pacifique en apparence.

- Pourquoi en apparence ?

- Pourquoi des hommes à Rhadamanthe ?

- Eh bien… C'est toujours bon d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles qui traînent un peu partout…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, pacifique en apparence. Mais c'est très bien.

- Crois-tu vraiment que les autres souverains n'ont pas infiltré Giudecca pour savoir qui je suis ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais Rhada ne les a pas encore trouvé.

- Aucune importance pour l'instant. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher si ce n'est l'importance de mon armée. Et bien malin celui qui arrivera à le découvrir.

- Je suis bien d'accord, sourit Myu.

- J'ai aussi besoin de tes lumières. Il faut offrir un présent à la Reine. Que me conseilles-tu ?

- Elle nous achète des gemmes en petites quantités. J'en ai déduit qu'elle les garde pour elle ou pour un nombre restreint de personnes. Et de plus, elle achète aussi un peu d'or et d'argent.

- Tu me suggères un bijou ?

- Sois plus généreux, allons ! s'écria Myu avec un petit rire devant l'incompréhension de son Roi.

- Myu… gronda-t-il, vexé de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'avarice

- Fais-lui faire une parure complète par ton orfèvre attitré. Elle sera notre meilleur ambassadeur. Que répondra-t-elle quand on lui demandera d'où lui vient une si magnifique parure ?

- Des Ténèbres, répondit Hadès ravi de l'esprit commercial du Comte. En or ou en argent ?

- Pourquoi pas les deux ? Nous ne manquons pas de métaux précieux.

- Sais-tu quelles pierres elle aime ?

- Sire, tu veux me vexer ? Bien sûr que je le sais. Elle commande de l'ambre, de la malachite, de la turquoise, du lapis lazuli et du jade assez souvent avec parfois d'autres pierres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par parure ?

- Tout. Boucles d'oreilles, pendentif, collier, bracelet, bague et diadème frontal. Elle doit se souvenir de son jubilé… et de toi.

- Je vais mettre mon joaillier sur ce travail. Penses-tu que quelqu'un d'autre devrait nous accompagner ?

- Rune ? Il est toujours bon de connaître les lois chez nos voisins, histoire de ne pas faire de faux pas.

- C'est une bonne idée. Gordon le remplacera.

- Combien de temps serons-nous partis ?

- Les voyages d'aller et de retour plus notre séjour, il faut compter au moins deux semaines.

- Tu l'as dit à Queen ?

- Non. Il ne m'accompagne pas et je vais devoir le ménager.

- Pourquoi le laisses-tu ici ? s'insurgea Myu qui ne comprenait pas la décision du Roi.

- Je vais confier le Royaume à Hypnos. Rhadamanthe le secondera et en cas de besoin, ils pourront faire appel aux pouvoirs de Queen.

- Que crains-tu ? Nous n'avons pas d'ennemi. Personne ne nous cherche d'ennui !

- Je sais… mais c'est la première fois que je vais m'absenter du Royaume et…

- … et tu es comme une mère possessive qui laisse pour la première fois son enfant chez ses oncles et tantes, traduit le Comte avec un sourire tendre.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça, murmura Hadès dans un soupir. Et donc, je préfère qu'il soit bien entouré et protégé en mon absence.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place quand tu l'annonceras à Queen. Il va être terriblement déçu.

- Je sais… Mais il comprendra… Bon. Je vais allez voir Rhada et Eaque pour qu'ils forment ma garde rapprochée. Et le joaillier. Et Rune.

- Et Queen !

- Queen, j'attendrai ce soir.

Le sourire que lui renvoya Myu disait bien que les deux hommes s'étaient compris. Il serait plus facile d'amadouer le Magicien s'il organisait un dîner en tête à tête.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Suivit par quatre soldats de sa garde rapprochée, le Roi Hadès gagna le quartier des artisans de Giudecca. Sur son passage, les gens s'inclinaient respectueusement. Il n'était pas rare de croiser le Souverain dans la ville, mais à chaque fois, c'était un évènement. Certains allaient même jusqu'à se jeter devant lui, un genou à terre pour lui dire quelques mots, le remercier de ce qu'il faisait depuis quatre ans pour son peuple.

Et toujours, Hadès prenait le temps de relever la personne et de lui adresser quelques paroles d'encouragement, de répéter inlassablement que sans son peuple, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Pour ses sujets, il était plus qu'un Roi, il était un Dieu.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique du joaillier, il eut droit au même rituel. L'homme s'agenouilla avec son apprenti.

- Relevez-vous, messieurs. J'ai besoin de votre talent !

- Ordonnez, Sire et nous obéirons.

- Mon cher Kaereg(3), je vais avoir besoin de tout ton savoir-faire !

- Majesté, je ferai de mon mieux, comme toujours.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'aimerais que tu crées deux parures complètes. L'une en or et lapis-lazuli(4) l'autre en argent et malachite(5). C'est destiné à une Reine.

- Une Reine, Sire ?

- Oui. La Reine Déméter. C'est une femme qui doit avoir presque soixante ans, donc il faut un bijou qui convienne à son âge. Quelque chose de noble, de travaillé mais de sobre à la fois et surtout qui ne laisse pas indifférent.

- Je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire, Sire. Je vais m'atteler à cette tâche immédiatement.

- Je n'en espérais pas moins. Ce présent aura certainement une influence dans les rapports que les Plaines et les Ténèbres entretiendront à l'avenir. Penses-tu pouvoir terminer avant le quinze du mois prochain ?

- Je travaillerai jours et nuits s'il le faut, Majesté.

- Fais-moi savoir si tu rencontres des difficultés et quand tu auras fini. La récompense sera à la hauteur de ma satisfaction.

- Merci Majesté.

Lorsque le Roi sortit, le bijoutier se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Son apprenti s'approcha de lui, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui apprenait ce métier depuis près de trois ans maintenant.

- Maître, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, Gleann(6), oui… ça va… Tu as terminé la commande du Comte de la Harpie ?

- J'aurai fini demain dans la journée…

- Parfait. Je vais mettre en attente les autres commandes et aller choisir les pierres. Demain matin, avant de venir, passe au comptoir des métaux et demande qu'on te remette un lingot d'or et un d'argent. N'oublie pas mon sceau. Sinon, ils ne te donneront rien.

- Bien Maître. C'est… ça me fait un peu peur cette parure pour le Roi.

- Moi aussi, mais s'il vient à moi c'est qu'il estime que mon travail est le meilleur. Je dois être à la hauteur.

- Je suis fier d'apprendre auprès vous. J'espère qu'un jour je serai digne de votre enseignement.

- Tu le seras, n'en doute pas. Tu es naturellement doué, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté que tu sois mon apprenti.

- Merci, murmura le jeune homme en regagnant son établi pour poursuivre la fabrication de la bague commandée par le Comte de la Harpie pour sa future épouse, Dinya.

C'était la première fois que son Maître lui confiait la fabrication d'une pièce pour un personnage aussi important du Royaume. Pour lui, c'était le signe que Kaereg estimait son travail, son sérieux, son talent. Le jeune homme sourit, fier de lui.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Hadès décida de rentrer chez lui. La matinée avait été plutôt chargée et il commençait à avoir faim. Il demanda à Markino de lui faire porter un repas et alors qu'il se mettait à table, on frappa à sa porte.

- Vous déjeunez avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Thanatos et Rhadamanthe qui entrèrent et le saluèrent.

- Un déjeuner de travail ? Excellente idée ! approuva le Conseiller.

- J'ai les hommes pour ta garde, déclara le Duc de Wyvern en s'asseyant. Eaque ne peut pas se joindre à nous, il devait voir Minos pour la sécurité des colonies frontalières.

- Et moi j'ai donné des ordres pour que ta Frégate soit préparée. Nous pourrons même faire une promenade en mer.

- Très bien. J'ai commandé le cadeau de Déméter et il ne reste plus que Rune à voir.

- Et Queen ? s'enquit le Duc.

- Je lui parlerai ce soir…

Après ce déjeuner, le Roi demanda qu'on aille chercher le Comte de Balrog, mais le serviteur revint bredouille. Apparemment, personne ne savait où se trouvait le Ministre de la Justice. Hadès savait que parfois, Rune se réfugiait dans le jardin en terrasse. C'était un lieu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et lorsque rendre des jugements ou réfléchir à des lois lui pesait un peu trop, il sortait prendre l'air en ce lieu. Mais là non plus, il n'y avait personne. Il fit un détour par les cuisines, songeant que son Ministre avait peut-être eu faim et était allé lui-même chercher de quoi se sustenter tout en se dégourdissant les jambes. Ne le trouvant pas là non plus et alors qu'il allait partir, par l'une des fenêtres, il vit un groupe de chasseurs pénétrer dans la cour.

- Phlégyas ! s'écria-t-il en sortant.

- Sire ?

- Alors la chasse a été bonne ?

- Assez. Nous ramenons trois cerfs, deux sangliers et quelques lapins. Nous avons raté un ours.

- Comment s'en sort ce… Gigant ?

- C'est un traqueur hors pair. C'est lui qui a levé les sangliers et les lapins. Depuis qu'il est avec nous, nous ramenons plus de gibier.

- Où est-il ?

- Là-bas, répondit le Chevalier du Lycaon en désignant l'homme trapu du doigt.

Le Roi le remercia d'un sourire accompagné d'une tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers le traqueur. Il se souvenait encore de la biche que celui-ci lui avait offerte.

- Gigant ?

- Majesté ! s'écria l'homme en posant un genou à terre.

- Relève-toi ! Alors ? Comment s'est passée ton arrivée à Giudecca ?

- Eh bien… commença l'homme visiblement impressionné par son Souverain et surpris qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Très bien, Sire. Ma femme n'arrête pas de louer votre générosité et mes fils aiment beaucoup ce qu'ils apprennent avec leur précepteur.

- Ont-ils appris à lire et à écrire ?

- Oui, ils ont commencé.

- Et toi ? As-tu pris le temps de t'instruire ?

- Je…, non…, je suis très pris avec les chasseurs.

- Tu devrais prendre le temps pour ça. C'est important. Je dirai à Phlégyas de te laisser deux après-midi par semaine.

- Mais Sire…

- C'est un ordre ! Grâce à ta présence, le Palais d'Ebène mange mieux. Tu dois être récompensé pour ça.

- Merci, Sire.

Gigant regarda son Roi parler au Maître de Chasse et vit celui-ci hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il bénissait le jour où cette biche s'était retrouvée au bout de sa flèche… Un Roi qui s'enquiert du sort du plus humble de ses sujets, comment ne pas l'adorer ? Le vénérer ? L'aduler, tel un Dieu ?

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Comte de Balrog avait horreur d'infliger une sentence lui-même. S'il approuvait le concept du châtiment quel qu'il soit, il préférait qu'un autre se charge de l'exécuter. Malheureusement, là il s'agissait d'un serviteur directement sous ses ordres qui avait été surpris en train de boire le vin qui lui était destiné. La faute en elle-même n'était pas grave, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel acte. Sinon, c'était la porte ouverte à tous les petits délits qui finiraient par en entraîner de plus grands. Dans la cour des cuisines, il avait fait attacher le coupable et lui avait asséné cinq coups de fouet. Ce n'était pas tant la lanière de cuir tressé qui infligeait la souffrance que la bille d'acier enserrée à l'extrémité. Pas plus grosse qu'une perle d'huitre, lorsqu'elle claquait sur la peau, des ecchymoses violacées, presque noires, faisaient immédiatement leur apparition. La douleur occasionnée à ces endroits durait plusieurs jours sans que la peau ne puisse être touchée. De plus, le Comte savait très bien comment lancer son fouet pour que la bille frappe aux endroits les plus sensibles. C'était un châtiment qu'on n'oubliait pas. Il enroula son arme, l'accrocha à sa ceinture et prit la direction des écuries où il fit seller Fire Whip(7). Il flatta l'encolure du cheval et l'enfourcha d'un bon souple et aisé. Sa cape recouvrit la croupe de l'animal et il partit en direction du canyon de l'Achéron, ou plus exactement vers l'un des bras du fleuve qui se jetait dans la Baie de Giudecca.

C'était un des lieux qu'il aimait beaucoup. Le lit à sec de la rivière était encaissé entre de hautes falaises sur la plus grande partie de son parcours. Sur la fin, il s'élargissait et devait se jeter en une cascade grandiose, bouillonnante et assourdissante dans la mer à l'époque où l'eau coulait encore. Depuis qu'il s'était tari, la roche nue avait été dévoilée et d'innombrables oiseaux de mers avaient fait leur nid dans la gigantesque paroi rocheuse. Un chemin escarpé longeait le canyon jusqu'au bout. Sur chaque rive poussaient des pins et une garrigue rase, seules plantes capables de résister à la violence des vents qui soufflaient avec une formidable puissance pendant les tempêtes.

Rune descendit de cheval et l'attacha à une branche basse. Il poursuivit à pied jusqu'au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la mer. Il s'assit dans un creux de la roche et s'enroula dans sa cape. Ses longs cheveux d'un gris très clairs battaient son visage au gré des rafales du vent joueur. Le soleil ne brillait jamais en plein jour sur les Ténèbres, mais à travers les nuages, on pouvait deviner sa position.

Le Comte laissa son regard parme se perdre bien loin sur l'horizon gris. Le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient à ses pieds, une bonne centaine de mètres plus bas, lui parvenait en même temps que les cris des oiseaux. Des mouettes, des macareux, des sternes, des goélands par dizaines, plongeaient dans les eaux sombres pour attraper leur subsistance puis revenaient reprendre des forces dans les nids qui, d'une année sur l'autre, étaient remis en état pour accueillir la nouvelle génération. Ce n'était que le début du mois de mars et la saison des amours allait bientôt commencer. La saison des amours… Rune sourit. Il songea que lui aussi il devrait peut-être préparer un petit nid douillet pour la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, avec le secret espoir qu'elle le regarde enfin, qu'elle s'aperçoive de son existence. Marié depuis plus d'un an à une jeune femme douce et aimante qui allait bientôt lui donner un héritier, il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour pour elle. Il avait juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour que sa lignée ne s'éteigne pas avec lui. Il avait fait son devoir. Mais son cœur battait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Au large, trois bateaux de commerce battants pavillon étranger faisaient voiles vers le port de Léthé. Plus près de la côte, des bateaux de pêche rentraient lentement vers Giudecca. Toute la nuit, les poissons seraient vidés et préparés avant d'être fumés ou salés puis expédiés vers les villes du Royaume où ils seraient vendus sur les marchés.

Rune ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits de la mer et les cris des oiseaux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la luminosité avait nettement baissé. Il se leva d'un bon, furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé piéger par la quiétude qui régnait en ce lieu. Il se hâta vers Fire Whip et galopa jusqu'au Palais d'Ebène.

- Seigneur Rune ! l'interpella Markino visiblement agité. Mais où étiez-vous donc ? Sa Majesté vous cherche partout. Ça semble urgent !

- Je vais le voir. Merci.

Il grimpa le grand escalier de l'immense hall d'entrée du Palais et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Il gravit un autre escalier en colimaçon qui déboucha sur… un autre couloir deux étages plus haut. Conscient qu'Hadès serait mécontent, il prépara mentalement l'explication qu'il allait devoir lui fournir. Et s'il lui disait la vérité ?

- Rune ! Entre et assieds-toi !

- Tu me cherchais, Majesté ?

- Oui, j'ai une chose à… Mais où étais-tu donc passé ? Markino a fouillé le Palais du fin fond du Tartare au plus haut donjon !

- Je… Pardonne-moi. Je n'étais pas là. Je suis sorti à cheval…, avoua le Ministre de la Justice d'une petite voix.

- Sorti ? Mais où ça ?

- La falaise de l'Achéron, en haut de la Baie…

- Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

- C'est un lieu qui m'apaise…

- Tu avais besoin d'apaisement ?

- J'ai eu à… à infliger une sentence, et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Je suis parti pour… reprendre mes esprits et je me suis assoupi.

- Oh, je vois... J'ai cru que c'était plus grave que ça, sourit Hadès devant la mine pitoyable de son collaborateur. Comment va ton épouse ?

- Bien… Elle devrait accoucher dans les jours qui viennent. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai une faveur à te demander…

- Je t'écoute.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être le parrain de mon enfant ?

Hadès eut un sursaut de surprise, écarquilla les yeux et un large sourire fendit son beau visage.

- C'est moi qui suis honoré, mon ami. J'en serai ravi.

- J'espère que ce sera un garçon.

- Aucune importance. L'essentiel c'est qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé. Et ta femme pourra encore te donner des enfants.

Le Comte détourna le regard le temps d'un battement de cil, mais le Roi s'aperçut de son trouble.

- Rune ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien… c'est…personnel.

- Tu vas être père, tu devrais être heureux, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Tu te souviens, commença le Ministre après un moment d'hésitation comme s'il cherchait ses mots, il y a quelques semaines, lors d'un Conseil Royal, tu nous as parlé de la nécessité d'assurer notre descendance. Je ne me suis pas senti concerné puisque ma femme était déjà enceinte.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Depuis qu'elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse, je ne l'ai plus touchée. C'est pour cela que j'espère que ce sera un garçon.

- Tu veux dire que… tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je sais que l'avenir des Ténèbres passe par la naissance d'une nouvelle génération de nobles qui te seront loyaux et fidèles. Dévoués à toi et à tes héritiers. J'ai… j'ai anticipé une idée que je savais que tu aborderais un jour ou l'autre.

- J'apprécie les hommes qui font preuve d'anticipation, mais… je suis désolé d'apprendre que tes sentiments ne sont pas ceux que je croyais. Si c'est une fille, il faudra bien que tu regagnes le lit de ta femme.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, souffla le Gardien de la Loi en couvrant ses yeux d'une main tremblante.

- Rune !

Hadès fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son Ministre. A l'évidence, le Comte avait besoin de parler, de se confier mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Rune, reprit-il avec douceur. Te souviens-tu du jour de notre rencontre ? Dans cette auberge ?

- Bien sûr… Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

- Minos, Myu et toi vous êtes immédiatement ralliés à moi, sans même me connaître. Nous avons tous remis notre vie entre les mains des trois autres, tout en sachant que nous avions les leurs entre les nôtres. Aujourd'hui, une grande amitié nous unis, les mêmes idéaux pour notre terre. Mais j'ai aussi de l'affection pour vous. Ne peux-tu oublier un instant que je suis ton Roi et voir en moi un ami à qui tu peux tout dire ?

- Sire, je…, bégaya Rune en plongeant son regard malheureux dans celui de son Roi, plein de compassion. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est donc ça ? fit le Roi, doucement, en prenant les mains de son Ministre. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu as une fille, tu chevauches ton épouse jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte, mais rien ne t'empêche de vivre ton histoire avec celle que tu aimes. Nous ne sommes pas astreints à la fidélité parce que nous sommes mariés. Ce qui importe, c'est d'être heureux.

- C'est d'un homme dont je suis amoureux, et depuis fort longtemps.

- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Eh bien, d'abord, il ne connaît pas mes sentiments pour lui, et si jamais nous devions vivre notre histoire, je ne voudrais pas coucher encore avec ma femme si notre premier né est une fille. J'aurais l'impression de lui être infidèle et… cette idée m'est insupportable.

- Je comprends… et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais ne risques-tu pas de passer à côté du bonheur à cause de cette notion ?

- Je l'ignore… Ça peut paraitre idiot, mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens. Le cas échéant, je sais que Queen a des potions efficaces, mais…

- Très bien, n'en parlons plus, fit le Roi voyant que son ami faisait des efforts pour lui parler. Et puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Majesté, euh… je ne…

- Très bien ! Je n'insiste pas. Si tu ne veux rien dire, je respecterai ton choix. Bien, que dirais-tu de faire un petit voyage ?

- Sire ?

Le Roi lui parla de l'invitation et la lui fit même lire. Il lui dit ensuite qui devait les accompagner. Rune marqua un temps d'arrêt comme s'il réfléchissait, mais convint qu'Hadès avait choisi judicieusement. Le conseil, le commerce, la loi, c'était bien pensé pour débuter des relations avec de nouveaux royaumes.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, se souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Lorsque Queen regagna son appartement, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : prendre un bain. Il avait passé la journée au dispensaire de la Cité pour soigner les rhumes qui touchaient énormément de monde. Les journées commençaient à être plus douces mais les nuits restaient encore fraîches. Forcément, il était facile de tomber malade. Il avait perdu le compte des tisanes, décoctions et autres infusions contre la fièvre et la toux qu'ils avaient préparées et administrés. La vie d'un médecin n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. L'idée d'Hadès de prendre un apprenti lui revint à l'esprit. Ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Comment faisait les gens dans les autres villes du Royaume et les campagnes ? Pour la plupart, ces médecines étaient connues de nombreuses femmes qui ne faisaient pas toujours appel à un guérisseur pour soigner leurs proches. Elles s'en chargeaient elles-mêmes. Et la préparation de ces traitements faisait même partie de l'apprentissage des jeunes filles en âge de se marier. Queen avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il préférait cent fois se consacrer à la recherche de filtres et de potions qui pouvaient l'aider dans la pratique des sortilèges. Oui. C'était décidé, il allait prendre un apprenti en médecine. Pour la Magie, il verrait plus tard.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait devant le baquet d'eau chaude et parfumée, il songea qu'il n'avait pas vu le Roi depuis le matin. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit d'Hadès après une nuit voluptueuse. A ce simple souvenir, les reins du Magicien s'échauffèrent. Ils avaient pris une rapide collation ensembles et chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Et maintenant, alangui par la chaleur de l'eau, il laissait son esprit vagabonder vers son amour. Un feu de brindille enfla dans son corps pour bientôt devenir un brasier. Ses mains se mirent à caresser son corps. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il frôla son sexe.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Queen sursauta. Il allait répliquer mais une bouche possessive s'empara de la sienne. Ce parfum, cette saveur n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne. Hadès. Un petit cri sortit de sa gorge quand le Roi posa sa main sur son désir durement dressé en haut de ses cuisses pour le caresser avec une lenteur délicieusement frustrante. Il écarta les jambes et le Roi glissa sa main sous l'eau. Le Magicien se mit à haleter sous les lèvres gourmandes et insatiables. Le corps en feu, il cherchait son souffle. Soudain, il se sentit abandonné. Son amant s'était redressé et commençait à se dévêtir avec une lenteur calculée, sous ses yeux voilés d'un désir violent. Hadès, une fois nu, revint vers le baquet. A la hauteur du visage du Magicien, une magnifique virilité pulsait doucement avec une effronterie dont elle seule était capable. Il s'en empara avec délicatesse et l'attira vers lui.

Hadès gronda de plaisir en se voyant disparaître dans cette bouche chaude et moite. Il se mit à balancer paresseusement les hanches, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, l'esprit et le corps entièrement tournés vers cette sensation brulante qui irradiait du bas de son ventre pour se répandre langoureusement dans tout son corps. Se contrôlant au prix d'un violent effort, il quitta la bouche accueillante et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise où Queen avait posé ses vêtements. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles. Le Magicien sortit de son bain et s'approcha de son Roi sans même prendre la peine de se sécher. Il s'assit sur les genoux d'Hadès et prit leurs deux membres dans sa main pour les caresser ensembles.

Ce fut une mélodie de soupirs, de gémissements et d'halètements, qui remplit la pièce pendant un très long moment. Puis un cri. Suivit de deux râles d'extase. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas joué ainsi ? Ils n'étaient pas tombés dans la routine mais leurs étreintes se ressemblaient. Alors parfois, lorsque les choses prenaient une autre tournure, ils en profitaient tout leur soûl. Comme cette fois, dans la petite clairière, au bord du Lac Pyriphlégéton. Queen, le pied en appui sur le rebord de l'assise de la chaise se laissait tomber brutalement à chaque mouvement. Hadès se mordait les lèvres de plaisir. Il cria quand le Magicien roula ses tétons entre ses doigts sans délicatesse. Voulait-il punir son royal amant de l'avoir délaissé toute la journée ? Qu'allait-il lui faire subir alors, lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant deux semaines ? Jamais encore, ça ne leur était arrivé.

Hadès regardait son amant se déhancher sur lui. Il était si beau. Mais il commençait à s'en vouloir de faire passer cette mauvaise nouvelle en usant de ce stratagème. Jamais il ne s'était servi de leur relation pour forcer la main à Queen. Et là, il lui semblait que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des scrupules. Pris d'un désir incontrôlable, il se dégagea de lui et le fit s'allonger sur le ventre contre la table. Il le prit ainsi, avec une passion décuplée. Ses mains parcouraient les reins cambrés de plaisir et qui se creusaient à chacun de ses retours, glissant entre eux puis se retirant à un rythme toujours plus rapide, toujours plus brutal.

Le Magicien l'encourageait de ses gémissements, de ses cris, de ses mots. Il allait de lui-même vers cette lance de chair incandescente, perdant toute retenue. Il se redressa pour embrasser son bourreau et lui souffler sur les lèvres un "Encore !" dévastateur.

Hadès étouffa son cri de plaisir en mordant l'épaule de Queen qui glapit de douleur et de surprise. Et alors que les dernières vagues de jouissance montaient en lui, le Roi le libéra pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Le Magicien, incrédule, se focalisa sur la bouche et la langue qui menaçaient sa santé mentale. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, il finit par se laisser choir sur le sol, son amant toujours plongé entre ses cuisses. L'orgasme le foudroya avec une puissance incommensurable. Dans un réflex, il avait agrippé la tête d'Hadès et s'était projeté au plus profond de sa gorge. Celui-ci attendit que le corps sous le sien arrête de trembler et que le Magicien retrouve une respiration presque normale avant de le libérer. Immédiatement, il rampa sur Queen et le prit dans ses bras. Il couvrit son visage et son cou de baisers, lui murmurant des "Je t'aime" enflammés et si doux.

Un frisson les sortit de leur bienheureuse torpeur. A contre cœur, ils se levèrent et se couvrirent.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour ainsi, murmura Queen en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hadès./

Cette phrase fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il allait maintenant falloir revenir à des préoccupations plus désagréables, mais inévitables.

- C'est vrai… on devrait faire ça plus souvent, sourit le Souverain.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je meurs de faim.

- Je nous fais porter quelque chose.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table, Queen perçut le malaise du Roi. Il le connaissait si bien.

- Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Je suis avant tout venu pour te voir parce que tu m'as manqué toute la journée. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et tu ne vas pas aimer du tout.

- Laisse-moi juger.

- Tiens.

Queen lut la lettre de la Reine Déméter et haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne vois ce qui te gêne. Tu dois t'y rendre.

- Oh, mais j'en ai bien l'intention. Le problème c'est que… tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'accompagner.

- Et je m'en garderai bien, répondit le Magicien à la surprise du Roi.

- Je pensais que tu voudrais venir, fit-il un peu désarçonné par la réaction de son amant.

- Et qui va veiller sur ton trône en ton absence ? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu mets Hypnos à la tête des Ténèbres et… voyons…, réfléchit-il un doigt sur les lèvres et les yeux au plafond, qui d'autre que Rhadamanthe pour le seconder avec la police de Minos et l'armée d'Eaque. Et moi et mes sortilèges pour leur venir en aide si c'est nécessaire.

C'est un regard plein de tendresse qu'il croisa. Hadès était éperdu d'amour pour cet homme. Il le comprenait si bien et tout comme lui, il avait à cœur le Royaume et ses intérêts. Queen aimait les Ténèbres au moins autant que lui.

- Qui t'accompagne ?

- Myu, Rune et Thanatos. Dans ma garde, il y aura des hommes à Rhada.

- Je ne t'aurais pas mieux suggéré.

- Queen ! s'exclama enfin le Roi. Ça ne te fait rien ? Je vais être absent pendant au moins deux semaines ! Deux semaines sans te voir, rien que d'y penser, je deviens fou ! Et toi tu restes stoïque. On dirait que la perspective de cette séparation ne te fait rien !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! s'écria Queen en foudroyant Hadès du regard. Bien sûr que ça me… ça me rend fou moi aussi, termina-t-il dans un souffle en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Mais je comprends aussi la nécessité d'un tel voyage. Et de toute manière, que veux-tu que je fasse là-bas ? Myu, Thana et Rune seront bien plus utiles que moi.

- Mais toi tu es l'eau que je bois, l'air que je respire. Comment vais-je faire sans toi pendant tout ce temps ? murmura le Roi avec une infinie tristesse dans la voix et le regard.

- Tu feras des réserves, rétorqua le Magicien d'un ton qui en disait long sur les idées qu'il avait en tête pour cela. Et je te ferai une amulette contre les mauvais sorts. Comme ça même loin de toi, je te protègerai.

- Tous les jours, je remercie les Dieux de t'avoir mis sur ma route, déclara le Souverain en prenant la main de son amant par-dessus la table. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, lui dit-il en embrassant les doigts qu'il tenait.

- Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, alors j'en ai une petite idée…

La mèche de la dernière bougie encore allumée grésilla lorsque la flamme s'éteignit enfin. Jusque-là, Hadès avait regardé Queen dormir. Le Magicien s'était rapidement endormi après leur dernier corps à corps, épuisé par sa journée et par son amant. Le Roi n'en revenait toujours pas de cet amour qu'il éprouvait. Lui qui avait tenu des femmes splendides dans ses bras, il aimait un homme plus que sa propre vie.

Parce qu'il savait que si jamais Queen se retrouvait un jour en danger, il s'interposerait sans la moindre hésitation, quitte à y perdre la vie. Il mourait pour que Queen vive, même si sa mort lui causerait la plus horrible des souffrances, que sa tristesse et son chagrin remplirait un puits sans fond. Il caressa tendrement les boucles bordeaux qui parsemaient son torse et resserra un peu son bras autour du corps chaud, endormi contre le sien. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait compris ses sentiments, mais il se rappelait parfaitement de leur premier baiser et de la nuit qui avait suivie…

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Hadès trouvait tous les prétextes pour voir Queen. Soit il allait le voir dans son laboratoire pour s'enquérir de son travail ou pour lui demander d'observer les étoiles, soit il le convoquait dans son bureau pour le questionner sur les possibles usages de la Magie pour telle ou telle chose. Et quand un soir, l'esprit un peu échauffé par le vin d'un repas copieux, il était allé dans le donjon du Magicien, il lui avait demandé s'il connaissait un filtre d'amour efficace, Queen l'avait regardé, dubitatif.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un tel filtre ? Tu es bien assez séduisant pour mettre qui tu veux dans ton lit, avait répondu le jeune homme.

- Vraiment qui je veux ?

- Bien sûr. Tu es un homme à qui personne ne peut résister lorsqu'il a décidé de séduire.

- Personne ? Pas même toi ?

L'absence de réponse fut l'éloquence même. Hadès avait pris le visage de Queen entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser à leur couper le souffle. Et alors qu'il s'écartait pour voir sa réaction, le Magicien l'embrassa à son tour avec une fougue que démentait son attitude habituellement distante. Il ne se permettait pas la familiarité de Rhadamanthe ou des jumeaux dans les gestes ou les paroles. Il savait où était sa place et il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à aimer son Roi dans le secret de son cœur.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre la chambre et s'étaient aimés sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. La passion avec laquelle Queen s'était donné à lui avait été bien plus parlante que toutes les déclarations d'amour. Depuis, ils dormaient dans le même lit. Si Markino ne trouvait pas Hadès dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il le trouverait dans celle de Queen. Et les rares fois où ils avaient été séparés, ça n'avait été que pour une nuit tout au plus parce que l'un ou l'autre s'était absenté du Palais d'Ebène pour les affaires du Royaume.

Hadès finit par s'assoupir. La nuit été avancée et il savait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir. Markino n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait facilement amadouer parce que le Roi avait passé la nuit à faire des folies de son corps. Et s'il le comprenait parfaitement, il n'était pas question que les Ténèbres pâtissent des amours de leur Souverain. Pour le Chambellan, le Royaume devait tenir la première place dans le cœur et l'esprit de tous les membres du gouvernement, à commencer par Hadès. Ensuite, il convenait volontiers que Queen y tienne aussi une grande place, mais la seconde.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans les bras de Morphée, deux questions traversèrent l'esprit du Roi. Comment Markino faisait-il pour se réveiller tous les matins si tôt ? Demandait-il à un garde de nuit de le réveiller avant que celui-ci ne laisse sa place à son collègue pour la relève ? Hadès souriait quand le sommeil l'emporta enfin…

A suivre…

Le prochain chapitre vous emmènera au Royaume d'Amazia et au Royaume des Ténèbres.

* * *

><p>(1) Embreis : forme bretonne du prénom Ambroise lui-même dérivé d'Ambrosios qui signifie "immortel". L'ambroisie était le nectar des Dieux mais je n'ai retenu que le côté "boisson" ce qui collait très bien à un tavernier.<p>

(2) La biche est l'un des animaux favoris d'Artémis et le croissant de lune un de ses attributs.

(3) Kaereg : signifie "magnifique" en Celtique

(4) Photos visibles sur mon site. Pendentif en lapis lazuli poli et morceau brut.

(5) Photos visibles sur mon site. Pendentif en malachite poli et morceau brut

(6) Gleann : prénom d'origine Celtique signifiant pays ou terre.

(7) Photo visible sur mon site. Anglo-arabe bai brun parce que les crins et le bas des membres sont noirs. Fire Whip : fouet de feu. Attaque de Rune.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créatures surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ?

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous entraine dans un nouveau Royaume. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et comme d'habitude vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sur mon site Antarès avec les musiques qui l'accompagnent. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume d'Amazia…**

Le Royaume d'Amazia était une terre bénie des Dieux. Des siècles d'exploitation contrôlée avaient permis au peuple des Amazones de vivre en quasi autarcie. Elles produisaient leur nourriture, tissaient leurs tissus pour confectionner leurs vêtements et décorer leurs maisons. D'immenses troupeaux de chevaux sauvages parcouraient les vastes plaines, couvertes d'une herbe grasse, attendant d'être capturés et dressés pour le combat ou l'agriculture. Elles vendaient beaucoup de leur production et achetaient peu. Amazia était riche.

Le caractère belliqueux des Amazones leur avait interdit pendant longtemps d'être un peuple uni. De nombreux clans s'affrontaient pour un bout de terre, un troupeau de chevaux ou des esclaves. Il avait fallu l'arrivée d'une femme hors du commun pour que ces guerres intestines prennent fin. Prénommée Antiope, comme la Reine actuelle, elle avait fédéré les toutes les tribus. Le Royaume des Amazones était né.

Les différentes Souveraines qui se succédèrent sur le trône ne moururent pas toutes de leur belle mort. Il arriva souvent qu'une princesse héritière impatiente, ou n'appréciant pas la façon de gouverner de sa mère, se débarrasse d'elle tout simplement pour prendre sa place. Le régicide était presque une institution pour ses femmes. Et il n'était pas puni par leurs lois. Bien évidemment, les actes de vengeance étaient tout aussi nombreux que ces assassinats.

Chaque Reine, en montant sur le trône, savait qu'elle aurait à s'entourer de personnes de confiance. Faute de quoi, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit rapidement remplacée. Mais les règnes ne se déroulaient pas toujours ainsi. Il y eut de grandes Reines qui dirigèrent leur pays plus de quarante ans. D'autres, quelques mois. Mais le Royaume continuait à prospérer et c'était ce qui importait. Plus ou moins vite, selon les capacités de gestionnaire de son dirigeant, plus ou moins bien, mais toujours, les coffres de l'état étaient remplis.

Et aujourd'hui, la Reine Antiope sentait peser une menace sur elle. Elle avait des ennemis, elle le savait. Et elle faisait presque des paris pour savoir lequel frapperait le premier. Ce jour-là, après le Conseil Royal, elle décida de s'aérer l'esprit. Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle devait penser et une promenade à cheval lui ferait le plus grand bien. Revêtue de sa brigandine et sa cape sur les épaules, elle partit en direction des plaines, au sud-ouest de son Palais. Après être sortie des derniers faubourgs d'Antianeira, la capitale, des prairies à perte de vue lui tendaient les bras. Elle mit son cheval au petit galop et s'éloigna dans la campagne.

Dans les champs, elle voyait des hommes qui labouraient la terre, taillaient les arbres fruitiers ou conduisaient les troupeaux dans les pâturages. Plus loin, un groupe d'Amazones poursuivaient des chevaux sauvages pour les capturer et les dresser. L'idéal était d'attraper une jument et le poulain suivait naturellement sa mère. Par contre il fallait isoler l'étalon dominant pour ne pas qu'il vienne au secours des femelles. Antiope s'arrêta et les regarda. C'était un spectacle dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle croisa un groupe d'hommes qui menaient une cinquantaine d'oie vers un enclos où les attendaient plusieurs jars pour l'accouplement. Immédiatement, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'inclinèrent comme le voulait la loi des Amazones à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Elle poursuivit jusqu'à une vaste et dense forêt. A son arrivée, les oiseaux se turent. Elle n'entendait plus que le vent qui glissait doucement dans les frondaisons des chênes, des peupliers et des bouleaux. Près d'un cours d'eau, des branches de saules pleureurs encore nues, pendaient souplement dessus de l'eau claire. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on voyait que les bourgeons avaient commencé à gonfler. Le printemps arrivait, discrètement mais sûrement. Bientôt, les vergers se pareraient de blancs et de roses. Chaque fleur serait la promesse d'un fruit parfumé et juteux qui renouvellerait la nourriture de cette fin d'hiver. Des fruits et des légumes frais changeraient le quotidien et feraient du bien au moral. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit les chants d'oiseaux qui, ayant décrété qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour eux, s'étaient remis à piailler joyeusement. En longeant la petite rivière vers l'aval, elle arriva devant une barre rocheuse qui plongeait à pic sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle descendit de cheval et s'assit sur la rive. En bas, la forêt s'étendait encore et l'eau continuait à courir dans le sous-bois. Le bruit de l'étroite cascade et les trilles des oiseaux étaient un ravissement.

Le Conseil Royal qui venait de se terminer était semblable au précédent. Ainsi qu'à celui d'avant. Quand la paix régnait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sujets à discuter. Les partenaires commerciaux étaient satisfaits, il n'y avait aucun désordre, le peuple était heureux. Enfin, une partie du peuple. La partie féminine. La partie masculine devait l'être beaucoup moins mais aucun serviteur ou esclave n'osait se plaindre. C'était la mort assurée. Les Amazones ne toléraient aucune velléité revendicative quant au bien être des hommes. Ils travaillaient, ils obéissaient, c'était tout. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de posséder quoi que ce soit. Mais il y avait quand même une chose qu'ils pouvaient faire et même, qu'ils se devaient de faire : donner des enfants aux femmes qui venaient les voir pour ça. Et mieux valait pour eux se montrer à la hauteur même si l'Amazone ne leur plaisait pas. La procréation était le seul "divertissement" qui leur était accordé, ou plutôt… ordonné.

Malgré cette apparence de calme, Antiope ne pouvait se départir d'un sentiment de malaise. Sa Magicienne, Hyppolitée, avait elle aussi lu dans les étoiles le message concernant le Roi Hadès. La Reine lui en avait parlé lorsqu'elle était allée le voir au Palais d'Ebène, quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, le refus du Roi d'épouser sa fille l'avait vexée. Même si les arguments qu'il avait avancés étaient tout à fait valables, sa fierté en avait pris un coup.  
>Personne ne se refuse à une Amazone. Encore moins à une Princesse de sang. Cette alliance avec les Ténèbres revêtait beaucoup d'importance dans le plan d'expansion d'Antiope. Les deux armées alliées fondraient sur leurs voisins affaiblis par leur guerre sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Et le petit Royaume d'Eleusis ne serait qu'une formalité. Quant à Asgard, il ne l'intéressait pas. Que la Reine Hilda se tienne tranquille et leur voisinage se passerait en douceur. Pour l'instant. Au bout du compte, les Amazones déferleraient sur ce continent et en prendraient le contrôle. Ce bout de terre était trop petit pour six états. Et par-delà les mers, les autres Royaumes viendraient courtiser cette grande et puissante nation que deviendrait Amazia.<p>

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la Reine. Son ambition n'avait aucune limite. Etait-ce dû à sa trop grande confiance en elle ? A son prénom peut-être ? Son homonyme, bien des siècles plus tôt, avait fédéré les tribus guerrières. C'était un véritable tour de force. Elle portait le même nom. Elle se devait de faire aussi bien. Antiope savait que son plan était audacieux, mais il n'était pas irréalisable. Pour peu qu'elle pousse les bons leviers, qu'elle manipule les bonnes personnes et qu'elle en corrompe d'autres, l'idée d'une grande Amazia n'était pas si utopique. Mais il ne fallait pas être pressée et faire les choses dans le calme. Ne pas se précipiter et réfléchir. Et alors qu'elle regardait un vol d'étourneaux noircir le ciel, une idée machiavélique commença à germer dans son esprit. Elle réalisa que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé et son estomac le lui confirma. Elle remonta à cheval et rentra...

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Palais d'Antianeira(1) semblait en flamme sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Le granit dont il était fait se parait de toutes les nuances du couchant. Antiope pénétra dans l'enceinte de la forteresse par une large porte de service. Les portes principales, elles, n'étaient ouvertes que pour accueillir une délégation étrangère ou pour les processions lors de certaines fêtes. Elle gagna les écuries royales pour y laisser sa monture et entra chez elle. Parce que c'était chez elle. C'était son Palais, ses serviteurs, ses esclaves, son bureau, sa chambre, ses cuisines. Tout était à elle. Et elle n'aimait pas partager. Elle ne le faisait que parce qu'il le fallait bien pour la bonne marche des choses. Elle traversa des galeries dont les ouvertures étaient tendues de voiles légers qui se soulevaient au moindre souffle d'air. De petits jardins, des patios, étaient aménagés, donnant une touche de nature et incitaient à la détente et aux conversations. Elle traversa un des halls et prit un large escalier qui s'enroulait autour d'une haute fontaine d'intérieur. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ordonna qu'on lui apporte son repas tout en jetant sa cape et ses armes sur l'un de ses fauteuils. Oui, c'était une femme possessive.

- Va chercher Hyppolitée, dit-elle encore à un serviteur qui était là, tandis qu'elle ôtait sa brigandine.

Elle délassa ses jambières en peau et son pantalon de laine brune se retrouva négligemment sur le sol. Puis elle passa derrière un paravent en bambou et se dévêtit complètement. Se tournant vers un grand miroir en étain poli, elle regarda sa silhouette. Quatre grossesses n'avaient pas laissé de traces sur son corps magnifique. Enfin presque. Sa poitrine n'avait plus la même fermeté, son ventre s'ornait d'un tout petit bourrelet mais c'était plus la peau qui s'était distendue avec l'âge qu'un réel début d'embonpoint. Les muscles étaient bien visibles. Elle avait encore les hanches et la taille fines et si ce n'était les quelques rides qui marquaient le coin de ses yeux, elle ne faisait pas ses cinquante-quatre ans. C'était encore une femme absolument splendide. Elle passa une robe d'intérieur et s'attabla devant le repas qui lui avait été porté. Elle savoura tout jusqu'à la dernière miette.

- Entrez ! dit-elle alors qu'on venait de frapper à sa porte.

- Majesté, vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Viens t'asseoir Hyppolitée. Veux-tu du vin ?

- Avec plaisir, merci.

- Sers-toi. Alors dis-moi, les étoiles racontent-elles toujours la même chose ?

- Hélas oui. Il n'y a pas de changement. Hadès semble être leur préoccupation première depuis des mois.

- Quelles sont tes conclusions ?

- Elles n'ont pas changé. D'importants évènements vont se produire et il sera au centre de tout cela. Peut-être même sera-t-il la clé qui débloquera une ou plusieurs situations qui pourront paraître insolubles.

- A-t-on des nouvelles de nos contacts là-bas ?

- Je ne le pense pas, mais peut-être votre fille a-t-elle de nouvelles informations ? C'est elle qui est chargée de la surveillance de Giudecca.

- J'en discuterai avec elle. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

- Eh bien, il semble qu'une configuration négative soit en train de se mettre en place dans le ciel, mais je n'arrive pas à l'interpréter. C'est encore trop vague, mais ça m'inquiète.

- Tu penses que l'on doive s'attendre à en subir les effets ?

- C'est encore trop flou, je vous l'ai dit Majesté, mais il mieux vaut être prudentes et s'attendre au pire. Ainsi, nous serons moins prises au dépourvu.

- Très bien. Je veux que tu viennes m'informer de toute évolution aussi insignifiante soit-elle.

- A vos ordres, ma Reine.

La Magicienne quitta Antiope qui s'était perdue dans la contemplation de la flamme d'une torche murale. Ce n'était pas tant ce que les étoiles révélaient qui tracassait Antiope que ce qu'elles cachaient. Et cela, associé au malaise qu'elle ressentait de manière instinctive face aux révélations de sa Magicienne, n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Cela devenait urgent, mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle parle à Penthésilée. Elle allait devoir la mettre dans la confidence de son plan.

Antiope était une femme méfiante, une Souveraine rusée, une mère sévère mais aimante. Si elle adorait sa fille, elle n'en gardait pas moins à l'esprit l'idée que celle-ci puisse un jour se débarrasser d'elle pour régner à sa place. Aussi, devait-elle la ménager, la surveiller et si besoin, la manipuler. Il fallait qu'elle soit toujours informée de ce que sa fille savait de façon à pouvoir anticiper. Pas nécessairement pour la contrer, mais surtout pour éviter les dégâts que pourrait causer la Princesse par manque d'expérience. Jusqu'à présent, Antiope n'avait pas de raison de soupçonner Penthésilée de sédition et elle devait tout faire pour la tenir éloignée de ce genre d'idée. Ce qui tenait de l'acrobatie permanente car la jeune femme était pourvue d'une intelligence aiguisée. Alors elle opta pour l'alliance. Penthésilée était efficace et serait sa meilleure alliée tant qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas de raison de lui tourner le dos.

Elle appela un serviteur et lui ordonna d'aller chercher la Princesse. L'homme revint la prévenir que sa fille n'était pas là, mais qu'il avait transmis l'ordre. Antiope le congédia. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que la Princesse entra chez sa mère.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, viens, mets-toi à ton aise.

- Tu es rarement aussi aimable. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu es dure avec moi, sourit la Reine. Je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux. Ne suis-je pas la meilleure des mères ?

- Hmm, c'est vrai. Tu es la meilleure des mères parce que tu me laisses m'amuser avec tes jouets à conditions que je ne les casse pas trop.

- Thési, tu es injuste ! Bien sûr que je te prête mes jouets. Comment apprendrais-tu à devenir une Reine ?

- Donc, tu veux toujours que je te succède ?

- Evidemment. Tes sœurs sont trop jeunes et inexpérimentées. Elles ont besoin de nous deux pour progresser et être en mesure un jour de te seconder efficacement.

- Ou me tuer si ma façon de gérer le Royaume ne leur convient pas.

- Ce sont les risques du métier, ma chérie. Avant de te révéler mes intentions, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- A quel propos ?

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'opposition à Hadès ?

- Les partisans de Pontos sont toujours aussi motivés… en paroles. En actes, ils ne valent rien. Phorcys est un beau parleur mais c'est un pleutre. Il compte sur un miracle pour que son père remonte sur le trône. Hadès l'a emprisonné il y a quatre ans mais il aurait dû l'exécuter. Ainsi, il aurait anéanti toute la menace que pouvait représenter les partisans que pouvait encore avoir son oncle.

- Je suis bien d'accord… Et… si nous aidions un peu ce… miracle à se réaliser ?

Penthésilée se redressa sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle était avachie. La dernière phrase de sa mère venait de piquer sa curiosité au vif et son œil brillant d'intérêt fixait la Reine, un rien amusée. Antiope sourit et prit le temps de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Dis-m'en plus, reprit-elle avant que sa fille ne l'accable de questions

- En apparence Phorcys dirige ce qu'il aime appeler la résistance. Mais en réalité, c'est sa sœur Eurybie qui lui soumet ses propres idées. Elle est l'éminence grise de ce groupe.

- Les femmes sont toujours de meilleurs commandants que les hommes. Elles sont vicieuses et tapent toujours là où ça fait vraiment mal, déclara doctement la Reine.

- C'est bien vrai. Ils sont en contact régulier avec des opposants.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Des fidèles à Pontos, des hommes qui occupaient des postes à responsabilité du temps de son règne ou bien leurs héritiers.

- En d'autres termes, ils jouent aux rebelles mais ils n'entreprendront jamais rien si on ne leur explique pas comment s'y prendre.

- Exactement, confirma la Princesse en souriant à sa mère. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient une organisation disciplinée. Vas-tu me dire maintenant ce que tu as en tête ?

- Je te propose d'orchestrer cette… résistance. Tu vas là-bas, tu prends contact avec Phorcys et surtout Eurybie et tu les aides à s'organiser. Une fois cela fait, nous possèderons une petite force de frappe à l'intérieur même de Giudecca. A partir de là, nous pourrons lancer une opération de plus vaste envergure.

- Comme ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, ma fille. Mettre sur pied cette partie de mon plan va demander du temps. Quand se sera fait, nous passerons à la seconde partie. Je dois encore mettre au point certains détails. Jusque-là, je ne te dirai rien.

- Pourquoi ? Je pourrai t'aider, avoir des idées auxquelles tu n'aurais peut-être pas pensé, insista la Princesse.

- Sois patiente. De toute manière, c'est toi qui seras à la tête de cette opération. Il faudra bien que je te dévoile tout. Un pas après l'autre, c'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas trébucher en route.

- Très bien, capitula Penthésilée, comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de sa mère. Tu me laisses les coudées franches ?

- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi pour comploter et monter une rébellion. C'est moi qui t'ai appris comment faire, non ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent par-dessus le rebord de la coupe qu'elles buvaient. Une lueur carnassière traversa leurs prunelles.

- Quand veux-tu que je mette en place tout cela ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Réfléchis à toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous et dis-le-moi dès que tu as quelque chose de réalisable.

- Avec un minimum de risque pour nous.

- Cela va de soi… Et ne sous-estime surtout pas le Duc de Wyvern. Il est aussi vicieux qu'une Amazone.

- C'est un compliment que tu lui fais ou je ne m'y connais pas, sourit la jeune femme.

- Cet homme ne pense pas comme tout le monde. Méfie-toi de lui. Si tu croises Artal, envoies-le moi.

- Bien mère. Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit ma fille.

Le dénommé Artal n'était jamais bien loin des appartements de sa Souveraine. Pour l'instant, il était, pour ainsi dire, son favori. Bien qu'il soit boiteux, il n'en était pas moins très bel homme. Alors qu'il avait environ une dizaine d'années, les femmes chargées de l'éducation de leurs futurs serviteurs et esclaves lui avaient brisé le genou. C'est ainsi qu'elles procédaient pour ôter aux mâles toutes envies de se rebeller. De plus, elles étaient persuadées que l'estropié faisait un meilleur amant. Il était occupé à faire chauffer de grands seaux d'eau pour le bain que la Reine ne tarderait pas à lui demander.

Il entra dans l'appartement chargé de deux seaux qu'il vida dans le grand baquet. De son bureau, Antiope le dévisagea sans vergogne, les yeux déjà brillants d'excitation. Habitué, l'homme ne réagit pas. Il revint encore avec de l'eau chaude et recommença ainsi jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit pleine. A son dernier retour, il amenait de l'eau froide. La Souveraine s'était approchée pour tester la chaleur de son bain de la main.

- Lave-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle, mais le ton était relativement doux.

Dressé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Artal obéit. Il trempa un linge de coton dans une préparation à base de saponaires qui moussa immédiatement. Avec des gestes lents et délicats, il mouilla le dos et les épaules. Antiope s'allongea dans le baquet et leva les jambes l'une après l'autre. Enfin, elle se mit debout et le serviteur fit glisser le linge sur sa poitrine et entre ses jambes. Il était habitué et ça ne le gênait pas. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et bien maligne serait l'Amazone qui parviendrait à deviner ses pensées. Il était passé maître dans l'art de les camoufler, tout comme ses émotions. Son visage était inexpressif. Il aida la Reine à se sécher et alors qu'il allait partir pensant avoir accompli son devoir avec zèle…

- Au lit…

Sans montrer le moindre signe de satisfaction ou d'agacement, il se dirigea vers la couche recouverte de fourrures d'ours et de lynx. Il se déshabilla entièrement et s'allongea.

- Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme, fit Antiope en s'approchant seulement vêtue de sa splendide nudité.

- Vous ne me l'avez pas ordonné, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Tu vas faire l'amour à ta Reine et je dois t'ordonner d'être content ? Tu vas finir par m'ennuyer à être trop obéissant, fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse teinté d'une pointe de menace. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je m'ennuie…

- Oui, Majesté… Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- J'aimerais que tu sois plus entreprenant ce soir… que tu prennes des initiatives…

- De quel genre ?

- Dois-je vraiment tout te dire ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Tu me connais… tu sais ce que j'aime…

Tout en parlant, Antiope avait laissé son regard gourmand parcourir le corps sculptural de son étalon attitré. Il avait des épaules larges auxquelles elle aimait s'accrocher, des cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau dans lesquels elle enfouissait ses mains avec délectation. Elle adorait voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau à chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait lorsqu'il la prenait. Des yeux, verts comme les forêts profondes d'Amazia qui se voilaient quand le plaisir le submergeait. Et ce sexe, long et épais qui la fouillait avec force et délicatesse, doux au touché, savoureux sur la langue et qui semblait réagir à son examen.

- Alors Artal ? Vas-tu être entreprenant et me faire plaisir ?

- Ai-je carte blanche ?

La Reine se troubla à la question. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

- J'ai bien envie de te dire oui… Mais attention, tu sais jusqu'où ne pas aller…

Ooooo00000ooooO

A son réveil, Antiope grimaça. Ses muscles étaient douloureux. Le souvenir de sa nuit de débauche lui revint en mémoire et elle sourit. Jamais elle n'avait laissé un homme la dominer, mais hier soir, elle avait ordonné à Artal d'être entreprenant. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Avait-il vu là une occasion de prendre l'ascendant sur cette femme qui l'utilisait comme un jouet ? Peut-être… Toujours est-il qu'Antiope avait rarement éprouvé un tel plaisir. Etre à son tour un simple objet dans les bras puissants d'un homme était bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il l'avait soumise et elle avait aimé ça. A trop dominer, on finit par se lasser. Et ait-ce donc cela ? Le temps avait-il usé sa propension naturelle à tout gouverner ? A tout maîtriser ? Etait-ce cela dont elle avait besoin désormais ? C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle s'ennuyait au lit, bien qu'Artal soit parfaitement à la hauteur de ses désirs. Alors ? Voulait-elle connaitre l'envers de la médaille ? Pourquoi pas, puisque ça lui avait grandement plu ?

Elle s'habilla rapidement et demanda qu'on lui porte un en-cas. Elle descendit ensuite aux écuries et fit seller son cheval. Elle avait une visite particulière à faire aujourd'hui. Elle prit la direction du sud-ouest. Le soleil dardait ses rayons neufs sur la campagne qui s'étendait devant elle. Des nappes de brume résistaient çà et là dans les vallons. Ce n'était que le milieu de la matinée mais déjà depuis l'aube, les champs étaient envahis d'hommes qui travaillaient. Et toujours au loin sur les vastes plaines, d'immenses troupeaux de chevaux galopaient, libres. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle arriva dans une immense ferme. De nombreuses personnes y travaillaient, principalement des hommes de tout âge. Une femme s'approcha d'Antiope et s'agenouilla.

- Votre visite est un honneur, Majesté, dit-elle la tête baissée.

- Relève-toi, il n'y a rien de formel dans ma venue. Je viens juste m'enquérir de la santé de certains jeunes garçons.

- Deimos et Phobos vont très bien. Ce sont d'excellents travailleurs. Toujours obéissants et respectueux.

- C'est toi qui les as élevés. Je savais à qui je les confiais. Ce sont de bons cavaliers ?

- Deimos est exceptionnel. Il débourre un cheval en un rien de temps. Phobos est un peu plus jeune, il a moins de force que son frère pour tenir une monture, mais il est prometteur.

- Sens-tu chez eux des velléités de rébellion ?

- Pas du tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Majesté. Ils sont obéissants et respectueux. Jamais ils n'encourent de sanction. Ils n'ont donc pas de raison de se sentir mal ici. Je dirais même qu'ils sont heureux.

- Parfait, murmura la Reine en observant Deimos qui revenait vers l'écurie, un cheval à la longe, au loin.

Pendant un instant, elle crut voir Hadès à son âge. La même démarche chaloupée, les longs cheveux noirs, un corps sec aux muscles déjà développés par les travaux, alors que celui de son père l'était par le maniement des armes. Il était son portrait craché. Phobos avait les cheveux plus clairs, il devait tirer ça de sa mère, mais la ressemblance de Deimos était stupéfiante. Aurait-il le même caractère ? Non. Impossible. Son éducation le lui interdisait. Il n'était pas inculqué qu'on est l'égal d'une femme dans ce Royaume. Mais tout le contraire.

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume des Ténèbres…**

Penthésilée partit en début d'après-midi à la tête d'un groupe d'une dizaine d'Amazones et d'hommes valides. En forçant l'allure, elle atteindrait Giudecca d'ici à trois semaines, vers le huitième ou le dixième jour d'avril. Avant son départ, elle avait fait partir un pigeon pour prévenir Phorcys de son arrivée sans lui donner plus de détails. Ainsi, elle était certaine d'avoir toute son attention lorsqu'elle arriverait dans la capitale des Ténèbres. Une fois sur place, tout serait à organiser. Tout serait à faire et il allait falloir ménager la susceptibilité du jeune homme si elle voulait parvenir à ses fins. Et surtout faire d'Eurybie une alliée. Il faudrait la manipuler, voir même l'asservir.

En quelques jours, le petit groupe parvint à la frontière des Océans, à la pointe est de la Chaine des Piliers. Il allait leur falloir remonter vers le nord pour longer la montagne jusqu'à son extrémité ouest. C'était une région désertée par les populations et ils ne risquaient pas croiser quiconque en chemin. Au pied des falaises de granit blanc, il n'y avait pas un brin d'air. Bien qu'il fasse encore froid pour la saison, le soleil commençait à chauffer, annonçant un printemps qui serait fort agréable. Les contreforts offraient de nombreux endroits pour le bivouac. Les femmes chassaient et les hommes préparaient le gibier. Les nombreux cours d'eau qu'ils traversaient leur garantissaient d'avoir toujours leurs gourdes pleines. Les chevaux étaient frais, reposés. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

Enfin, le groupe commença sa descente vers le sud et bientôt, il entrerait sur le territoire des Ténèbres. Là aussi, ils allaient devoir suivre le Massif des Lamentations, descendant toujours vers la mer.

Un jour en début d'après-midi, une large route pavée apparut. Le groupe se dissimula dans le sous-bois et attendit de voir qui empruntait cette voie.

- Ҫa semble assez fréquenté, murmura l'une des femmes.

- C'est certainement la route qui mène à Giudecca. Hadès a fait paver les axes principaux pour faciliter le commerce et le déplacement des troupes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Que les hommes creusent des trous assez profonds. A la nuit tombée, nous prendrons la place de ces innocents voyageurs. Ainsi nous pourrons entrer dans la ville sans encombre.

Le plan était simple. Et il fut mis à exécution avec une redoutable efficacité. Les cadavres des malheureux marchands, qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, furent enterrés dans les trous que les hommes avaient préparés et la petite troupe pris leur place. Ils étaient désormais des fermiers qui venaient vendre leurs volailles et leurs lapins sur le marché de Giudecca.

Le soleil se levait à peine et dardait ses premiers rayons sur l'énorme silhouette du Mont Elysion. Penthésilée ne put retenir un frisson désagréable à la vue de cette sentinelle noire et lugubre. A ses pieds, Giudecca, surplombée du Palais d'Ebène, s'éveillait doucement. Ils passeraient les portes de la ville dans la matinée.

Ils traversèrent le large et unique pont qui reliait les deux rives des douves, où coulait une lave fluide d'un orange vif. Une odeur de soufre flottait dans l'air mais elle ne semblait pas incommoder les gens. Ils franchirent les immenses portes et suivirent le flot de commerçants jusqu'au marché. Ils déployèrent leur étal et pendant que trois des hommes en compagnie de deux Amazones se transformaient en vendeurs de volailles, les autres partirent dans la foule, à la recherche d'informations. La Princesse, accompagnée d'un de ses lieutenants et de deux servants, se dirigea vers un quartier assez chic de la ville. Elle savait que Phorcys avait reçu son message. Le nez en l'air, elle scrutait les fenêtres où devrait se trouver accrocher un tissu rouge et noir. Ce fut Blodwyn(2), son lieutenant qui l'aperçut. Penthésilée poussa la porte cochère et entra dans la cour. Aussitôt, un serviteur vint les accueillir.

- Conduis-nous auprès de Phorcys, cingla la Princesse, outrée que l'homme ne se soit pas agenouillé devant elle.

Mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était plus sur les terres d'Amazia. Les coutumes n'étaient pas les mêmes. Quel pays de barbares !

- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Je suis Penthésilée.

- Veuillez me suivre, déclara l'homme qui les avait dévisagés d'un air suspicieux.

Le petit groupe fut introduit dans un salon sobrement meublé après avoir traversé plusieurs corridors vides et lugubres. Dans la pièce, assit dans un fauteuil devant une énorme cheminée, un jeune homme les observait. Derrière lui, une jeune femme à la beauté sculpturale se tenait debout. Dans ses yeux gris comme le ciel de ce pays, luisait une lueur de satisfaction.

- Phorcys ! s'exclama la Princesse. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer.

- Je suis le Prince Phorcys ! Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier, Princesse Penthésilée.

- Tu n'es rien ! dit-elle calmement en s'asseyant face à lui sans y avoir été invitée. Tout juste le rejeton d'un condamné à perpétuité et non pas à mort grâce à la mansuétude de votre cousin ! Fais-nous porter à manger ! Nous sommes affamés !

Le fait qu'elle le tutoie démontrait bien à quel point elle le méprisait. Elle avait un peu plus de considération pour sa sœur.

- Altesse, intervint Eurybie, puis-je vous rappeler qu'ici vous n'êtes pas supérieure aux hommes et que nous sommes vos hôtes ? De ce fait, nous attendons de votre part un minimum de respect.

- Puis-je vous rappeler ma chère que je suis une Princesse de sang, héritière d'un immense Royaume. J'estime avoir droit à un peu plus d'égard de votre part. Maintenant, si vous préférez menez votre petite rébellion seuls, nous pouvons très bien repartir.

- Les Amazones sont d'une arrogance insoutenable ! Lorsque je serai roi, je veillerai à ce que sur mes terres vous vous conduisiez un peu plus humblement !

- Ce que mon frère veut dire c'est que nous sommes ravis que vous acceptiez de nous aider dans notre lutte contre… Hadès.

Penthésilée sourit. C'est effectivement avec la sœur qu'il allait falloir traiter. Phorcys n'était qu'un sot. Il n'avait rien d'un roi. Aucune prestance, un embonpoint naissant tout comme la calvitie qui commençait à lui dégarnir le crâne. Qui voudrait d'un souverain aussi… commun ? Banal ? Invisible ? Rien à voir avec Hadès. Lui, c'était un guerrier.

- C'est quand même surprenant que vous acceptiez de vous allier avec celles qui ont fait d'Hadès ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Et dire que si le plan d'Antiope fonctionnait, elle allait devoir épouser… ça ! Par tous les Dieux !

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si votre mère a fait un mauvais choix! pérora Phorcys en se levant pour s'approcher de l'âtre.

- Je constate que votre frère est très loin de comprendre les subtilités de certaines décisions politiques. Expliquez-les lui, quand vous aurez un peu de temps.

- Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, tenta de tempérer Eurybie. Veuillez accepter de déjeuner avec nous et nous vous expliquerons qu'elle est notre organisation. Ainsi vous pourrez juger de l'aide dont nous avons besoin.

- Fort bien. Voyons ce que les futurs dirigeants de ce Royaume ont à nous offrir, railla Penthésilée.

Décidément, ils avaient beau être de la même famille que le Roi Hadès, ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Ne le voyaient-ils pas ? Apparemment non. La seule chose qui les intéressait, c'était le pouvoir. Se retrouver au sommet pour satisfaire leur égo. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on dirige un état. En même temps, qui aurait pu le leur enseigner ? Pontos, leur père ? Il était enfermé dans la plus profonde cellule de la prison du Tartare depuis quatre ans. Ses fidèles partisans ? Qui aurait pu supporter l'arrogance de ce paon vaniteux qui se réclamait de la Maison d'Inferno ? Si Phorcys montait sur le trône, il faudrait qu'il soit orienté et influencé par quelqu'un dans l'ombre. Penthésilée se voyait bien jouer ce rôle. Avec Eurybie, elles seraient à même de faire de cet homme un semblant de monarque. Et il ferait un excellent pantin. Une fois qu'il l'aurait couronnée Reine des Ténèbres, il n'aurait plus aucune utilité.

Elle sourit pour elle-même alors qu'avec Blodwyn, elle suivait leurs hôtes jusqu'à la salle à manger. La pièce était vaste, mais tout aussi chichement meublée.

- A qui appartient cette maison ? demanda le lieutenant en s'asseyant à table.

- A un des alliés de notre père, le Seigneur Nérée(3), expliqua Eurybie. Il est au-delà de tout soupçon et nous pouvons résider non loin du Palais d'Ebène. Cela nous permet d'avoir parfois des informations intéressantes. Malheureusement, nous ne sortons pas souvent pour ne pas que l'on nous reconnaisse.

- Hadès ne connait pas vos visages, fit Blodwyn. Il était bien trop jeune quand il est arrivé à Amazia.

- Lui non. Mais d'autres gens, oui. Et ils s'empresseraient d'aller nous dénoncer,

- N'avez-vous personne à l'intérieur du Palais ? s'enquit la Princesse à son tour.

- Il est très difficile d'y entrer sans une bonne raison, dit Phorcys.

- Laquelle ?

- Y travailler, porter un message, être un chasseur qui va aux cuisines ramener son gibier, ou un soldat de la garde d'élite qui prend son poste ou qui va s'entraîner. Et même ainsi, chaque entrée est scrupuleusement vérifiée. Si votre nom n'est pas sur la liste du poste de garde, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Il y a pourtant bien des marchands ou des troubadours qui y vont, non ?

- Oui, mais avant cela, leur identité a été vérifiée, leurs biens fouillés de fond en comble, compléta la jeune sœur du Prince.

- Le Duc de Wyvern est un fléau. Sa paranoïa dépasse tout, s'énerva Phorcys.

Les mets qui leurs furent servis étaient délectables et Penthésilée les complimenta. Elle commençait à entrevoir les difficultés auxquelles il lui faudrait faire face pour mettre sur pied la rébellion.

- Vos partisans se trouvent-ils à des postes clés ? demanda-t-elle en terminant sa coupe de vin.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Il faut pouvoir affaiblir le Palais avant tout. Donc, si vous avez des contacts parmi les serviteurs du château, les soldats, les palefreniers ou encore ceux qui approvisionnent les cuisines, ce serait intéressant.

- Nous en avons quelques-uns, mais pour la plupart, nos alliés sont des nobles fidèles à mon père qui se cachent avec leurs gens pour échapper à la police du Duc de Griffon. Mais nous sommes en contact fréquent.

- Phorcys, commença calmement Penthésilée en posant ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains. Existe-t-il une quelconque organisation militaire dans votre groupe de rebelles ? Quelque chose de plus ou moins structuré sur quoi je pourrais m'appuyer pour vous aider ?

- Eh bien… je… nous…, bégaya le pantin en regardant sa sœur qui pour la première fois baissa les yeux, perdant de sa superbe.

Penthésilée et Blodwyn se regardèrent, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. De toute évidence, il allait falloir tout mettre sur pied. Pas que ça leur déplaise, mais sachant qu'elles allaient devoir déjouer la paranoïa du Duc de Wyvern et l'acharnement du Duc de Griffon, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas sous un bon jour.

- Nous serons une dizaine en tout ici. Veillez à faire préparer quatre chambres pour mes lieutenants et moi-même. Nos servants dormiront avec les vôtres. Le marché doit être terminé et nous devons camoufler l'étal qui nous a servi à nous introduire dans la ville.

- Amenez-le ici. Il y a une dépendance dans laquelle vous pourrez le mettre, leur proposa Eurybie.

Une fois les Amazones sorties, elle se tourna vers son frère, folle de rage.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de redescendre de ton piédestal, pauvre idiot ! cria-t-elle.

- Sur un autre ton, s'il te plait ! Je suis ton futur roi !

- Tu n'es rien ! Penthésilée te l'a dit ! Rien qu'un coq qui se pavane, qui fait des ronds de jambes devant nos amis, qui veut se donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en a ! Je te préviens, Phorcys. Si jamais tu fais rater cette alliance avec les Amazones, je te jure que je te dénonce au Roi !

- Tu vendrais ton propre frère ? Sale garce ! Je me saigne aux quatre veines pour reprendre ce qui est à moi, à nous, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Tu fais quoi ? s'étouffa Eurybie. Tu ne fais rien que brasser de l'air ! Tu ne sais que parler, parler et encore parler ! Qu'as-tu fais de concret pour faire avancer notre cause ?

- Les Amazones sont là non ?

- Parce que _je_ te l'ai suggéré ! s'égosilla-t-elle en insistant bien sur le pronom. Sinon tu en serais encore à te demander vers qui nous pourrions nous tourner.

- L'essentiel c'est qu'elles soient là.

- Oui, bien sûr. As-tu vu comme elles se moquaient de toi ? A qui crois-tu que tu aies à faire ? Ce sont des soldats. Des stratèges et des politiciennes. Elles sont cruelles et intransigeantes. Continue à leur parler sur ce ton et tu finiras embroché sur leur épée comme un porc ! Alors réfléchis un peu avant de parler ! N'oublies pas que ta tête est mise à prix. Tout comme la mienne. Désormais, c'est moi qui négocierai avec elles.

- Mais je suis le Prince héritier. C'est moi qui suis à la tête de la rébellion contre Hadès !

- Tais-toi !

Eurybie sortit et alla donner des ordres pour que les chambres de leurs invitées soient préparées.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Sur l'immense place du marché, Penthésilée et Blodwyn retrouvèrent les autres membres de leur groupe. Dans les cages de l'étal, il ne restait qu'un coq et deux poules. Autour d'eux, les autres marchands finissaient de ranger leurs affaires. Habillés comme de simples paysans, ils passaient inaperçus dans cette foule. Il fallait juste ne pas croiser le Roi qui aurait reconnu la Princesse sans hésitation. Le chariot fut amené jusqu'à la demeure de Phorcys et caché dans la dépendance.

Eurybie les accueillit et leur montra leurs chambres dans lesquelles les servants se hâtèrent de préparer leurs bains. Ce sont propres et habillées à nouveau comme des Amazones, qu'elles se rendirent à la salle à manger. Comme le déjeuner, le diner fut un délice. Eurybie ne cessait de jeter des regards parfois furtifs, parfois plus appuyés à Penthésilée qui le remarqua. Il faut dire que leurs tenues vestimentaires étaient forts différentes. La Princesse portait un pantalon en cuir marron et un bustier lacé à la taille qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Par la chemise largement ouverte, le sillon entre les seins était visible et une véritable tentation. Penthésilée accrocha le regard de la jeune femme qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, engoncée dans sa robe boutonnée jusqu'au menton. C'est alors que la Princesse songea qu'elle avait certainement trouvé là un levier sur lequel appuyer mais qu'il allait falloir manier avec prudence. Quant à Phorcys, il ne savait plus où poser ses yeux. Il ne fut pas question de rébellion pendant ce repas, mais les sujets de conversations tournaient malgré tout autour des qualités de monarque d'Hadès.

Penthésilée savait parfaitement faire la part des choses. Pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu, le Royaume semblait remarquablement bien administré. Dans les rues, elle n'avait entendu personne se plaindre du manque de nourriture, de travail ou de l'insécurité. Et elle connaissait bien Hadès. Pendant que sa mère lui enseignait à devenir un Roi, elle apprenait également à sa fille comment régner un jour sur Amazia. Tous deux avaient reçu une éducation similaire. Alors les critiques de Phorcys et Eurybie tombaient bien souvent dans le vide. Penthésilée savait qu'Hadès était un excellent Souverain. Et que quoi que les deux autres en disaient, c'était lui, et personne d'autre, l'héritier légitime des Ténèbres. Pas ce simulacre de… de Prince. Mais il fallait les ménager et s'en faire des alliés. Dans le plan d'Antiope, ils seraient, avec leur petit groupe de rebelles, la clé de voute de l'opération. Le ver dans le fruit. Encore fallait-il qu'ils soient assez disciplinés pour ne pas tout faire rater. Assez nombreux aussi. Et c'était là une inconnue qui inquiétait la Princesse.

L'heure de se retirer vint et la Princesse glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Eurybie. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre et Penthésilée gagna la sienne en compagnie d'un de ses hommes. Nullement surpris, celui-ci s'installa confortablement sur le lit, sa peau noire comme la nuit contrastant brutalement avec le blanc immaculé du drap. La Princesse se déshabilla et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ? lui murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Oui, Maîtresse, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Quoiqu'en pense un grand nombre de personne, certains hommes appréciaient d'être au service des Amazones. S'ils étaient obéissants, ils n'étaient pas maltraités et pouvaient même être récompensés. Et c'est cette récompense que Tunga(4) attendait. Il n'était pas né à Amazia. Ses parents avaient été faits prisonniers par les Amazones lors d'une de leur razzia dans des contrées lointaines. Son père s'était fait tuer pour avoir voulu résister et sa mère était enceinte. Elle accoucha sur le bateau qui les ramenait à Amazia. Sans un cri, sans un mot, pas même une larme. Ce qui avait forcée l'admiration des guerrières. Bien que ce soit un garçon, elles lui avaient laissé la vie par respect pour sa mère. Netsaï(4) entra au service de la Reine et la servit humblement et loyalement pendant de nombreuses années jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe à une piqure de scorpion. Quant à Tunga, il travailla au Palais. Jamais les Amazones n'eurent à se plaindre de lui. Et il se retrouva au service de la Princesse alors que celle-ci n'avait que quinze ans. Penthésilée avait fini par en faire l'un de ses étalons et l'une de ses filles avait une peau couleur d'acajou et des yeux du même vert que sa mère.

Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient finirent par les exciter. Penthésilée l'attira sur elle et le jeune homme enfouit son visage entre les seins puis les embrassa à pleine bouche, léchant la peau soyeuse, le téton qui devint dur. La Princesse soupira de plaisir. Contre son ventre, le désir de Tunga était flagrant. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il adorait lui faire l'amour. Très lentement, il descendit sur son corps jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre une toison douce. Sans hésiter, il écarta les cuisses chaudes et plongea entre elles. Penthésilée s'arqua sous la caresse de la langue humide. Elle se mit à gémir bruyamment, maintenant la tête de Tunga. Soudain le cliquetis du loquet de la porte d'entrée les arrêta. Tunga remonta entre les jambes de sa Princesse et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Eurybie ? fit semblant de s'étonner Penthésilée.

- Vous m'avez… enfin… je suis désolée, je vous laisse…

- Mais non voyons ! C'est moi qui vous ai demandé de venir ! Approchez… asseyez-vous près de nous.

En entrant dans la chambre, la jeune femme avait été intriguée par les bruits qu'elle entendait. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait ce genre de gémissements, elle n'avait encore jamais vu deux personnes dans cette position. Elle savait comment les choses se passaient entre un homme et une femme, elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là, mais elle était novice. Et le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux la fascinait. Elle aurait voulu sortir de la pièce mais, cela se révéla impossible. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Ou plutôt il obéissait à tout autre chose. L'instinct primal et surtout, le voyeurisme propre à l'être humain quand il surprend des situations inhabituelles. Et au lieu de détourner pudiquement les yeux, Eurybie s'était rassasiée du spectacle. La voix ensorcelante de Penthésilée avait fini de la convaincre d'avancer. Elle était hypnotisée par la beauté de la Princesse. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Tunga s'allongea derrière elle.

- Je croyais que vous ne viendriez plus, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je voulais… être certaine que personne ne me verrait dans les couloirs, souffla-t-elle toujours sous l'emprise du charme de l'Amazone.

- Et vous avez bien fait… détendez-vous ma chère… nous n'allons pas vous manger…

- Je vous ai dérangé… veuillez m'excuser…

- Mais pas du tout… Nous avons la nuit devant nous… n'est-ce pas Tunga ?

- Oui, ma Princesse…

Et comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal pour le jeune homme, il commença à caresser lentement le bras d'Eurybie. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle plongea dans un regard d'obsidienne et pétillant de malice. Ou bien de désir ? Mais étant ignorante de ce genre de choses, elle ne sut faire la différence.

- Voulez-vous une infusion ? Cela vous détendra et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

- Euh… oui…

Tunga se leva et versa la préparation chaude dans une coupe en argent et revint vers le lit. Eurybie était subjugué par ce corps nu qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle prit la coupe et y trempa les lèvres. Penthésilée eut un sourire satisfait. Tunga reprit sa place et ses caresses.

- Je vais être directe, très chère. Votre frère ne peut pas monter sur le trône des Ténèbres.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Il est l'héritier de Pontos ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Oui, bien sûr… buvez sinon cela va refroidir… Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour faire un roi. Il est trop impulsif, égoïste. Vous par contre, vous feriez une Reine parfaite.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui… réfléchissez… Vous vous êtes sacrifiée pour que Phorcys soit à la tête de la rébellion. Je suis certaine que cette idée vient de vous. Quand votre père a été emprisonné, vous avez dû y penser immédiatement.

- Eh bien oui, mais…

- Ah ! Vous voyez ? J'en étais sûre ! Vous pensez d'abord aux autres avant de penser à vous-même. C'est là l'une des qualités principales des grands souverains.

- Vous n'avez pas chaud ? demanda soudainement Eurybie.

- Non. Mettez-vous à l'aise, ôtez votre robe de chambre… voilà. Que regardez-vous ?

- Je… non… pardonnez-moi…

- Mes seins ? Vous les trouvez beaux ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas… oui…

Penthésilée regarda Tunga par-dessus l'épaule de la sœur de Phorcys et lui fit un signe du menton. Il tira tout doucement sur l'encolure du vêtement et couvrit la nuque de petits baisers, légers comme des plumes. Eurybie ne put retenir un soupir.

- Touchez-les… c'est doux…

La Princesse lui prit la main et la posa sur son sein. Elle lui imprima un mouvement sur sa peau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour continuer toute seule. L'Amazone défit le lacet qui retenait fermé la chemise de nuit de son hôtesse. Elle dégagea les épaules puis sortit les bras des manches pour enfin dénuder la poitrine.

- Mais… que faites-vous ? murmura Eurybie, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se défendre.

- Rien que vous ne désiriez au fond de vous, susurra Penthésilée en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme recula, surprise par le contact, mais se retrouva contre le torse de Tunga qui caressait ses bras et son dos. La Princesse lécha les pointes des seins qui se dressaient de désir.

- Je ne me sens… J'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Allongez-vous, vous serez mieux…

Vaincue, Eurybie se laissa faire. Tunga lui ôta sa chemise et elle se retrouva nue entre les deux amants.

- Laisse-toi faire, tu vas adorer… Tunga ?

Il plongea entre les cuisses qu'aucun homme avant lui n'avait encore jamais écartées et lui prodigua cette exquise caresse dont raffolait sa Princesse. Eurybie se mit à gémir plus fortement, mais sa bouche fut investie par une langue douce tandis que des doigts pinçaient délicieusement ses tétons.

Longtemps, elle fut soumise à ces caresses brulantes qui avaient transformées son corps en brasier. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle réalisa qu'elle était contre la poitrine de Penthésilée, entre ses jambes, alors que Tunga s'activait toujours dans son intimité. Puis le jeune homme se releva et à genoux, il s'approcha de sa Princesse. Celle-ci caressa le sexe fièrement dressé et incita Eurybie à faire la même chose. Elle hésita, mais finit par oser. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand l'Amazone prit ce pieu de chair pulsante dans sa bouche. Elle imprima des mouvements lents en soupirant de plaisir. Tunga aussi commença à gémir doucement.

- Vas-y… entendit-elle à son oreille alors que le sexe venait vers elle. Goûte-le…

Elle ouvrit la bouche et l'esclave s'enfonça en elle. A côté, la Princesse le léchait sur toute sa longueur à chaque fois qu'il ressortait de la bouche vierge. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe esseulé et le caressa. Eurybie commençait à haleter.

- Prends-là, murmura-t-elle.

Tunga ne se fit pas prier. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se voyait offrir une pucelle. Et il avait l'intention d'en savourer chaque instant. Penthésilée se dégagea du dos de leur proie pour qu'elle soit complètement allongée. Le jeune homme se plaça entre les jambes et contre l'antre chaud et dégoulinant de désir. Il était imposant et Eurybie aurait mal. Mais il avait bien compris que c'était ce que voulait sa Princesse. La sœur de Phorcys devait se rappeler toute sa vie de cette nuit où elle avait perdu sa virginité dans la douleur. Il s'enfonça dans les chairs étroites avec un gémissement de plaisir. Le cri que poussa Eurybie arracha un sourire de satisfaction à Penthésilée.

- N'attends pas qu'elle s'habitue !

Tunga entama ses mouvements de hanches avec une brutalité qui ravissait la Princesse. Elle embrassa la jeune femme pour étouffer ses suppliques tout en pinçant douloureusement ses seins. Puis les cris se transformèrent en plaintes lascives. Après un moment, elle fit se retourner Eurybie vers elle, à quatre pattes et là encore, Tunga la prit. Et Penthésilée continuait ses caresses incendiaires. Les seins de la jeune femme tressautaient à chaque coup de reins et pendaient sous son torse. Tendus par leur poids, ils n'en étaient que plus sensibles et la Princesse se délectait de les martyriser ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Eurybie.

- Prends-la de l'autre côté…

- Il faut la préparer…

- Fais-le, je la tiens…

- Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, Princesse…

- Je te l'interdis ! gronda-t-elle. C'est moi qui t'offrirai ton plaisir…

Un excellent argument pour se maîtriser. Penthésilée se positionna devant la jeune femme et attrapa ses bras alors que Tunga introduisait ses doigts dans l'orifice encore inviolé. Bien sûr Eurybie se défendit, mais la poigne de fer de la Princesse ne lui laissait aucune marge pour se dégager. Lorsque Tunga investit l'étroit fourreau encore vierge, l'Amazone dut la bâillonner avec sa main pour ne pas que ses cris de douleur ne réveillent toute la maison. Il passa une main autour de ses hanches pour atteindre son sexe et le caresser. Malgré sa souffrance, Eurybie éprouva un plaisir si violent qu'il lui fit perdre connaissance. La poussant sans ménagement dans un coin du grand lit, Tunga et Penthésilée purent enfin assouvir leur plaisir. Très contente de lui, elle lui offrit son intimité la plus étroite et la plus brulante.

Dans un demi-sommeil, les deux amants observaient leur proie qui avait finie par s'endormir.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, Maîtresse ?

- Je t'écoute…

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous fait subir ça ?

- Parce qu'elle m'exaspère. Elle se croit plus intelligente que nous. Elle croit qu'elle maîtrise tout parce que nous sommes chez elle. Je viens de lui démontrer que rien n'est plus faux. Et j'ai besoin d'elle dans mon plan. Au fait, tu as très bien dosé l'aphrodisiaque.

- Merci… Avez-vous pensé que sa réaction aurait pu être tout le contraire ?

- Bien sûr, mais les regards qu'elle m'a lancés me disent que si elle n'a pas connu d'hommes, elle connait le plaisir des femmes. Elle avait des gestes liés à l'habitude. En particulier dans sa manière d'embrasser et de caresser ses seins.

- Vous croyez ? Sinon qu'auriez vous fait ?

- Oui et dans le cas contraire nous nous serions montrés très doux avec elle. Nous l'aurions… conquise. Désormais, elle sera plus encline à rester à sa place et à le prendre d'un peu moins haut avec nous. Elle n'oubliera pas cette nuit… Et elle sera toute disposée à m'obéir si je lui fais miroiter encore ce genre de plaisirs, qu'elle ne pourra pas s'offrir tous les jours, et surtout si elle pense pouvoir s'en servir un jour elle-même sur des hommes ou des femmes dont elle pourrait obtenir le soutien pour renforcer la position de son imbécile de frère.

- Nous non plus… nous n'oublierons pas cette nuit…

- Hmm… c'est juste… et toi surtout. Une vierge. Ne suis-je pas généreuse ?

- Si ma Princesse…

- Rhabille-là et ramène-la dans sa chambre. Si ce n'est qu'elle aura mal partout, demain elle n'aura que de vagues souvenirs.

Elle s'alanguit dans les draps et sourit. Elle bénissait le jour où le destin avait mis Tunga sur sa route. Elle avait trouvé un homme aussi vicieux et pervers qu'elle et qui lui était dévoué corps et âme. Tunga était une perle. Il devinait toujours ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui expliquer avec des mots. D'un regard, ils se comprenaient. Lorsqu'il revint Penthésilée s'était endormie. Et comme elle ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre contraire, il se coucha près d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, les quatre Amazones se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger pour prendre une collation. Des voix leurs parvinrent, et elles furent immédiatement sur leurs gardes. L'idée que Phorcys ait pu les trahir et les dénoncer à la police d'Hadès n'était pas à exclure.

- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, disait une voix d'homme. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous organiser pour mettre un terme au règne d'Hadès.

- Ah ! Les voici ! s'exclama Phorcys d'une voix mielleuse, avec un sourire des plus hypocrite aux lèvres. Entrez Altesse. Venez donc vous restaurez et faire la connaissance de l'un de nos amis.

Les Amazones prirent place autour de la table et furent servies de petits pains encore chauds, de fruits secs et de vin doux léger.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Nérée. Il fut le secrétaire de mon père.

- Altesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, déclara solennellement l'homme dont la stature impressionnante semblait remplir toute la pièce.

Il était vêtu avec élégance mais sobriété. Ses cheveux gris coupés très courts lui donnaient un air revêche adouci par un sourire éclatant. Il devait avoir environ cinquante ans et affichait l'assurance de la maturité. Rien ne semblait plus le surprendre.

- Seigneur Nérée, vous avez réussi à échapper à la police d'Hadès ? C'est une chance pour le prince Phorcys.

- Effectivement, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'Hadès est entré dans le Palais d'Ebène. Et des gardes sont venus me prévenir. J'ai pu ainsi me mettre à l'abri en attendant que les choses se calment.

- Et vous avez contactez le Prince et sa sœur.

- Oui, et immédiatement nous avons décidé de nous organiser. Nous devions regrouper les partisans de Pontos pour pouvoir reprendre nos biens.

- Je vois, murmura Penthésilée en plissant les yeux. C'est une aubaine que nos intérêts aillent dans le même sens. La Reine Antiope est prête à vous aider et je suis chargée de coordonner cette… résistance.

- Avec votre présence à nos côtés, nous pouvons nous permettre de songer à la victoire.

- Auparavant, nous allons devoir repérer les lieux qui pourront nous être utiles. J'aurais besoin de savoir sur combien de personnes je peux compter, qui ils sont, s'ils savent se battre ou pas.

- Dommage que nous n'ayons pas su plus tôt que le Roi partait en voyage, reprit Nérée, évitant habilement de répondre à la question. Nous aurions pu profiter de ce laps de temps pour vous contacter et mieux nous organiser. Un coup d'état maintenant serait assurément victorieux.

- Seigneur Nérée, intervint Blodwyn, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui vous allez devoir affronter ? C'est à croire que nous, qui sommes si loin, sommes mieux informées que vous, qui êtes si près.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Hadès va partir, certes, mais il va confier son Royaume à des hommes de confiance et de grande valeur. Le comte de Dream, son premier Ministre est un homme à l'intelligence redoutable. Le Duc de Wyvern a certainement dû placer ses espions dans tous les points stratégiques de la cité. N'avez-vous pas remarqué un renforcement des patrouilles de la police du Duc de Griffon ? Et je ne parle même pas de son Magicien, le Marquis d'Alraune qui va recouvrir le Palais de toutes sortes de sortilèges pour le protéger. Même organisée, votre insurrection sera vaine et vos hommes mis à mort sans procès. Quant à l'armée, elle est cantonnée tout près de la cité pour intervenir rapidement si besoin est. Ces hommes sont dangereux. Et vous ne leur faites pas peur.

- Je crois que vous nous sous-estimez un peu trop, rétorqua Phorcys agacé par l'attitude des Amazones.

- Je préfère vous sous-estimer et être agréablement surprise par votre efficacité que le contraire, cingla Penthésilée. Il n'est pas question que nous nous fassions capturer bêtement pour avoir suivi un plan mal pensé et encore plus mal exécuté.

- Et peut-on savoir d'où vous tenez de telles informations ? demanda Eurybie, surprise de découvrir que les Amazones soient si bien renseignées.

- De nulle part. C'est de la logique, expliqua la Princesse. Mettez-vous à la place du Roi et demandez-vous ce que vous feriez en pareilles circonstances ? Il n'est peut-être pas là pour prendre les décisions, mais Giudecca est imprenable. Il est absent mais il a bouclée la cité. Quant au Palais, n'en parlons pas ! C'est de la stratégie de base pure et simple. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si l'un d'entre vous à un plan détaillé de la ville ? Si on veut commencer à avancer concrètement, c'est indispensable.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Après le déjeuner, les Amazones s'accordèrent un moment de détente. Eurybie les rejoignit et s'approcha de Penthésilée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Puis-je vous parler… en privé ?

- Allons dans ma chambre…

Une fois dans la pièce, la sœur de Phorcys perdit un peu son courage face à la présence écrasante de la Princesse. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains et fuyait le regard de Penthésilée qui se délectait du spectacle.

- Eh bien ? De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir ?

- Altesse, la nuit dernière… C'est… je n'ai que peu de souvenirs… des images…

- Oh je vois… Tu veux recommencer ? C'est ça ?

- Non ! s'écria la jeune femme. Enfin… oui… C'était…

- C'était quoi ? murmura la Princesse en s'approchant comme un prédateur. Excitant ? Plaisant ? Délicieux ?

- Eh bien… oui, c'était fort agréable, mais très douloureux aussi.

- Une première fois avec un homme est toujours douloureuse, répondit-elle en caressant la joue d'Eurybie qui frémit. Alors ? Veux-tu recommencer ? Tunga a adoré ton corps, et moi aussi…

Tout en parlant, elle s'était arrangée pour faire reculer la jeune femme contre l'armoire. Elle était coincée et lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la Princesse sur les siennes, elle sut qu'elle n'y résisterait pas. Elle répondit avec une fougue brulante qui fit sourire l'Amazone. Cette petite oie blanche qui n'en était plus une était prête à être cueillie comme un fruit mûr. Elle approfondit leur baiser et fit courir ses mains sur le corps alangui contre le sien. Eurybie haleta puis gémit quand une main vicieuse s'aventura entre ses jambes, par-dessus le tissu de sa robe.

- Hmm… s'il vous plait…, les autres…

- Tu as raison, ils risquent de se demander où nous sommes passées… Veux-tu revenir ce soir ?

- J'aimerais… oui…, souffla timidement la jeune femme. Je veux que vous m'appreniez.

- Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai ? Tu m'obéiras aveuglément ?

- Oui… je vous le promets… J'ai confiance… Vous êtes si savante dans le domaine de l'amour et de la séduction…

- Fort bien… Ce soir, quand tout le monde dormira, rejoins-moi. Je te réserve une petite surprise.

Et pour sceller sa promesse, Eurybie embrassa fougueusement Penthésilée qui jubilait. Elle avait désormais un moyen de pression sur Phorcys. Qui voudrait de sa sœur en mariage si l'on apprenait que la donzelle se livre à la débauche et à la luxure avec plusieurs amants à la fois ? La sœur du roi ? Cette jeune femme discrète et vertueuse, toujours humblement, en retrait de son frère ? Il ne se remettrait pas de l'affront et du scandale qui s'en suivrait. Bien sûr la dépravation touchait toutes les classes sociales mais pour les plus élevées, si ça se savait, il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite trop longtemps ou trop souvent. Sinon les gens finiraient par croire les rumeurs récurrentes. Et une fois une réputation entachée, un honneur traîné dans la boue, les conséquences étaient désastreuses et bien souvent, irréversibles. Et ce petit avantage allait lui permettre d'avoir la main mise sur toute cette organisation.

Eurybie sortit la première de la chambre, laissant seule la Princesse. Il allait falloir élaborer un plan bien plus subtil que celui que ces pauvres idiots avaient imaginé. Comment pouvaient-ils être assez stupides pour croire qu'il leur suffirait de prendre d'assaut le Palais d'Ebène en l'absence d'Hadès ? Elle frémit en pensant à lui. Déjà lorsqu'il vivait au Palais d'Antianeira, Penthésilée était attirée par lui. Peut-être même en était-elle un peu amoureuse. Mais elle se défendait contre cette idée. Une Amazone ne tombe pas amoureuse. Elle se sert des hommes et des femmes pour son plaisir et perpétuer la race. C'est tout. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait ressembler aujourd'hui. Il n'avait que quatre ans de plus et ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé, mais de Prince en exil, il était devenu Roi en titre. Et quel Roi, si on en croyait les rumeurs rapportées par les marchands et les voyageurs. Et ce goujat avait refusé de l'épouser ! A cet instant, elle serait peut-être Reine des Ténèbres… Elle finit par laisser de côté ces considérations et rejoignit Phorcys et ses invités dans le salon…

Ooooo00000ooooO

La première chose que vit Eurybie entrant dans la chambre de Penthésilée la laissa sans voix. Sur le lit, adossée aux coussins, la Princesse regardait Tunga et un autre homme se caresser. Tête-bêche, chacun avait pris le sexe de l'autre dans sa bouche. Et les gémissements qui leur échappaient en disaient long sur le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient. L'Amazone la vit et lui tendit la main, tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe de se taire un posant un doigt sur sa bouche. La jeune femme, s'approcha, fascinée et s'installa aux côtés de l'Amazone après que celle-ci l'eut dévêtue.

- Remonte tes genoux et écarte tes cuisses, lui murmura-t-elle

Docile, Eurybie obéit, toujours hypnotisée parle le couple masculin qui s'ébattait sous ses yeux grands ouverts. Penthésilée l'embrassa légèrement et caressa ses seins. Quand la respiration à son oreille s'accéléra, elle pinça doucement les tétons sensibles. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains jusqu'au sexe humide et titilla le petit bouton de chair si délicat. Eurybie eut une plainte vite réprimée – le silence lui avait été imposée et elle avait promis d'être obéissante – mais lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt s'insinuer en elle, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de gémir.

Les deux hommes changèrent de position. Jowan se mit à quatre pattes alors que Tunga se plaçait derrière lui. Et sous les yeux incrédules de la jeune femme, il le pénétra. Un feulement de plaisir sortit de leurs gorges. Il s'immobilisa pour que son amant s'habitue à sa présence, il se pencha sur son dos, lui caressa les reins et le ventre, puis il se mit en mouvement. Immédiatement des gémissements plus forts emplir la pièce.

- Tu n'avais connu que des femmes jusqu'à présent, non ?

- Oui…

- Tu te rappelles… hier… comme tu as aimé…

- Hmm… oui…

- On va recommencer…

Elle laissa les deux hommes s'adonner aux plaisirs pendant encore un long moment, sentant le désir d'Eurybie s'intensifier. Bientôt, aveuglée par les besoins de son corps, elle ne serait plus qu'une marionnette entre les mains de l'Amazone et de ses deux complices. Tunga se dégagea et alla se laver. Pendant ce temps, Jowan se coula sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa à lui faire perdre la tête. Puis il roula sur le côté pour la placer sur lui. Penthésilée s'approcha et plaça la jeune femme sur le sexe raide. Eurybie s'empala avec une plainte de douleur mêlée de plaisir. Avec l'aide de la Princesse, elle ondula sur le jeune homme. Soudain, il la ceintura et l'attira à lui. Tunga se présenta derrière elle, et après l'avoir détendue, il prit lui aussi possession de son corps.

Le cri de douleur qu'elle poussa leur tira un sourire de ravissement. Les deux hommes se mirent à bouger en elle, accordant leurs mouvements. Tout à côté, la  
>Princesse ne se lassait pas de martyriser ses seins. Eurybie éprouvait un plaisir pervers que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé. Cette douleur était si délicieuse, qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Alors que la jouissance l'avait fauché à plusieurs reprises, elle fut abandonnée par ses amants. Ils l'allongèrent sur le dos et chacun à son tour, ils jouirent dans sa bouche et Penthésilée la força à tout avaler.<p>

- Maintenant tu connais vraiment la saveur d'un homme…

- Altesse… souffla-t-elle à peine consciente mais une expression d'extase sur le visage.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?

- Lorsque ton frère sera sur le trône, tu devras l'aider par tous les moyens possibles. Et le plaisir charnel est un moyen très puissant. Il te faut l'apprendre et le maîtriser.

- Et si j'avais refusé de vous céder ? la défia la jeune femme.

- Personne ne résiste à une Amazone, ma chérie, murmura Penthésilée d'une dangereusement basse. Je t'aurais convaincue d'une manière ou d'une autre parce que c'est important. Et mes arguments sont…

- … irrésistibles ?

- Nombreux. Et je ne me serais pas aventurée si je n'avais pas eu de certitudes. Tu es en retrait de ton frère et cela te pèse. De cette façon, même si tu agis dans l'ombre, au moins en retireras-tu de la satisfaction par le plaisir que cela te procurera et par tous les petits secrets que tu pourras apprendre.

- Vous parlez de chantage ?

- C'est un bon moyen pour obtenir ce que l'on veut…

- Les laisserez-vous à mon service, lorsque vous partirez ? demanda-telle en regardant Tunga et Jowan.

- Nous en reparlerons, fit-elle d'une voix plus doucereuse en secouant la tête à l'intention des hommes. Va dormir, maintenant…

C'est en titubant qu'Eurybie quitta la chambre. Comme dans un rêve, elle regagna la sienne. Elle savait que Penthésilée l'avait manipulée mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait tendance à abonder dans son sens pour avoir remarqué ce genre de pratiques quand son père était encore sur le trône. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle le laissait paraitre. Elle sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de songes érotiques où elle s'offrait à tous les hommes qui voulaient d'elle…

Penthésilée se glissa entre ses deux servants qui entreprirent de la satisfaire de toutes les façons possibles. Alors qu'elle somnolait, proche de s'endormir, elle repensa aux paroles d'Eurybie. Croyait-elle vraiment que l'Amazone allait lui apprendre comment asservir un homme ? Ou une femme ? Qu'elle était naïve. Le corps broyé par le plaisir, elle s'endormit entre ses deux amants…

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, c'est toujours agréable.

Le prochain chapitre se déroule au Royaume d'Asgard

* * *

><p>(1) Photo visible sur mon site. Le Palais d'Antianeira, la capitale d'Amazia.<p>

(2) Blodwyn : prénom d'origine irlandaise signifiant "Fleur Blanche".

(3) Nérée : Dans la mythologie grecque, **Nérée** (en grec ancien _néein_, « nager ») est un dieu marin primitif, représenté comme un personnage âgé et souvent surnommé « vieillard de la Mer ». Il est le fils aîné de Pontos (le Flot) et de Gaïa (la Terre), le mari de l'Océanide Doris et le père des cinquante Néréides. Il réside dans les eaux de la mer Égée. Hésiode, qui le fait naître de Pontos sans aucun concours féminin, et Pindare célèbrent sa justice bienveillante. D'où ses épithètes, « véridique », « bienveillant », « sans mensonge ni oubli ». Il possède une grande sagesse et le don de prophétie. Comme de nombreuses divinités marines, il peut se transformer en prenant diverses formes.

(4) Tunga : prénom masculin d'origine du Zimbabwe.

Netsaï : prénom féminin d'origine du Zimbabwe.

(5) Jowan : prénom originaire de Cornouailles, dérivé de Jean.

Photo visible sur mon site. La Reine Antiope

Photo visible sur mon site. La Princesse Penthésilée

Photo visible sur mon site. Le Lieutenant Blodwyn


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

**Résumé**** : **Complots, romance, magie et créature surnaturelles, comment les histoires de ces Quatre Royaumes vont-elles se mêler et se démêler ?

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

* * *

><p><span>Résumé du chapitre 11 à Asgard :<span>

Siegfried et Bud se sont mis à fouiller les archives royales pour essayer de comprendre d'où peuvent bien provenir les sphères découvertes sous le Château de Syd de Mizar.

Dans le même temps, Hagen demande quelques hommes à Siegfried pour l'aider à mettre un terme à un trafic de marchandises avec des pirates Viks et la complicité du responsable des entrepôts.

Freya a quitté le Palais de Glace en laissant une lettre disant qu'elle repartait au Château de Mégrez pour s'occuper de son père malade.

Syd se joint à Bud et Siegfried pour les aider dans leurs recherches. Une nuit Syd se réveille et comprend soudainement une chose importante. Les domaines des nobles représentent les étoiles de la Grande Ourse et protègent l'étoile polaire, la Maison de Polaris.

Fenrir découvre Jing, Bud et Siegfried décident de rejoindre le Château de Dubhe pour y poursuivre leurs recherches dans les Chronique Familiales…

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume d'Asgard, Duché de Dubhe…**

Il faisait encore très froid mais les averses de neige étaient moins fréquentes et souvent mêlées de pluie. Par contre le blizzard ne faiblissait pas. C'était une période intermédiaire. Plus tout à fait l'hiver rude, pas tout à fait le printemps doux. C'était aussi un moment dangereux. Le froid pouvait revenir d'un jour à l'autre, meurtrier et implacable et si le temps se faisait plus clément, les risques de fonte des glaces et de leurs conséquences, s'élevaient aussitôt. Que la couche de glace d'un lac sur lequel on a l'habitude de marcher pour raccourcir un trajet soit plus fine et plus fragile et l'on pouvait passer à travers sans la moindre chance de s'en sortir.

Les torrents de montagne brisaient le gel à leur surface et l'eau glacée dévalait dans les plaines à une vitesse vertigineuse, emportant tout sur son passage.

Siegfried et Bud s'étaient replongés dans les Chronique Familiales des Dubhe dès que le Duc se sentit en état de le faire. Sa congestion était guérie, mais il était encore affaibli et de temps à autres, il toussait. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question pour lui de sortir et encore moins de s'octroyer des séances d'entraînement avec son ami. Ils avaient bien essayé pour se changer un peu les idées, mais Siegfried se fatiguait trop vite.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se passait autant de choses dans une famille, soupira-t-il de lassitude.

- Tu n'écris jamais dans vos Chroniques ?

- Si mais uniquement si ça en vaut la peine. Je viens de lire le retrait d'une écharde dans le doigt de mon ancêtre. Les moindres détails y sont relatés. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de raconter ça.

- J'ai l'impression que nous faisons fausse route, dit Bud en regardant son ami. La modification des frontières des domaines et la création de mon duché datent d'environ mille ans. Si on raisonne logiquement, ces pierres étaient sous le château déjà à l'époque. Donc il faut remonter plus loin. Que je cherche en me rapprochant du présent ne sert à rien. C'est une perte de temps.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? sourit son ami.

- Tu aurais pu y penser aussi, non ? se défendit le Duc d'Alcor.

- Oui, mais j'ai été malade et je réfléchis moins bien…

- La bonne excuse ! s'écria Bud en riant. Argument refusé !

- Que suggères-tu ?

- Je prends le livre avant celui que tu consultes et tu prendras celui avant le mien ?

- C'est d'accord. Aucun de tes hommes ne t'a contacté ?

- Non, les choses sont calmes en apparence.

- Pourquoi dis-tu en apparence ?

- Un espion, c'est discret par définition. Et je sais qu'il y en a à Walhalla. Mais les démasquer est long. Mes hommes sont suffisamment aguerris pour cette tâche et s'ils découvrent quelque chose, ils m'avertiront.

- Toi-même ça ne te manque pas d'enquêter sur le terrain?

Malheureusement, le visage du Duc d'Alcor était trop connu. Depuis qu'il avait démantelé le réseau de la Reine Antiope en plein jour, tous avaient compris quelle était son activité dans le gouvernement. Siegfried se souvenait encore de sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait appris. L'espionnage était une activité complexe. On pouvait surveiller un voisin en apparence sans intérêt pour obtenir des informations sur un autre comme le Sanctuaire. Personne n'irait penser que les Amazones pouvaient envoyer des hommes et des femmes dans un pays aussi hostile qu'Asgard. La façon de raisonner était subtile et très réfléchie.

- Je crois que je comprends… Cette inactivité me pèse, c'est incroyable ! râla Siegfried en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

- Si le vent tombait on pourrait faire une promenade sur les remparts, histoire de prendre l'air.

- Oui, l'air, ce n'est ce qui nous manquera là-haut ! Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si. Déjeunons et ensuite nous verrons comment occuper notre après-midi.

Les deux hommes mangèrent bon appétit et prirent une infusion chaude dans l'appartement du Duc de Dubhe. Assis devant l'échiquier, Siegfried le regardait sans le voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à la sensation éprouvée dans la grotte lorsqu'il avait touché les pierres, à cette voix qu'il avait entendue dans sa tête. Puis il était tombé malade et maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il avait de nouveau l'impression de l'entendre. Il avait besoin d'en parler mais d'un autre côté, il craignait qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Et par-dessus toutes ces préoccupations, il devait aussi gérer le trouble que la présence de Bud faisait naître en lui.

Il avait une sensation de dépendance. Comme si le Duc d'Alcor était devenu indispensable à son existence. Il avait bien admis qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour lui, mais là, c'était autre chose. Au début, il s'était bien demandé pourquoi sa compagnie lui plaisait. Petit à petit à force d'y penser, il en était parvenu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas uniquement pour sa gentillesse, son amitié, son intelligence, son humour, sa réserve aussi à certains moments, mais parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus profonds. Du respect avant tout, et finalement il avait cessé de se voiler la face. Il désirait Bud. Mais ce n'était pas logique. Il était attiré par un homme qui avait les mêmes traits que celui qui avait pris sa place dans le lit de la Reine Hilda et qui indirectement était responsable de sa profonde déprime. Non, ce n'était pas logique. Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais voulu à Syd. Hilda faisait ses propres choix et personne n'avait rien à dire puisque tout était clair dès le départ. Et puis, les jumeaux n'avaient pas le même caractère. Syd était plus calme que son frère, plus réservé alors que Bud avait plus tendance à écouter ses instincts. Il était plus remuant, plus direct dans ses propos, ces gestes. Ses opinions étaient plus tranchées. Avec lui c'était noir ou blanc. Syd avait toute une palette de nuances de gris. Peut-être cette rigueur sous-jacente chez Bud lui plaisait davantage.

Il recherchait sa compagnie, il aimait simplement le regarder, entendre le son de sa voix, croiser ses yeux ambre, chauds et pétillants. Il aimait aussi son odeur lorsque celui-ci s'approchait et se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour lire un texte. Tout en Bud lui plaisait. Et lorsqu'il comparait ses sentiments-là avec ceux qu'il avait éprouvés pour Hilda, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il y avait une énorme différence. Peut-être aurait-il pu continuer à aimer la Reine s'il était resté à ses côtés, si elle n'avait pas mis un terme à leur relation. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi malheureux à l'idée qu'elle le quitte, même s'il en avait été très éprouvé et pendant de longs mois. Alors que là, s'il tentait d'imaginer son quotidien sans Bud, il avait des sueurs froides, un étau lui broyait le cœur, il suffoquait presque. Devait-il en conclure que ses sentiments pour le Duc d'Alcor étaient plus intenses que pour la Reine ? Mais comment avaient-ils pu se développer si vite ? C'est vrai qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant pour faire ces recherches, mais était-ce suffisant pour créer des liens aussi forts ? Ne s'était-il pas enticher de son ami temporairement ? Lui qui n'avait eu que des maîtresses et un seul amant, voilà qu'il était attiré par un homme. Son expérience en la matière était des plus limitée. Comment alors être sûr de bien interpréter tout ce qu'il ressentait ?

A nouveau ce grondement dans sa tête le tira de ses réflexions. Bud s'aperçut de son changement d'attitude et plissa les yeux. Il savait que Siegfried était tourmenté. Surtout depuis la découverte des pierres. Il percevait aussi un malaise plus profond. Il voulait aider son ami mais celui-ci devait lui parler avant tout. Et il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à le faire. Mais peut-être pourrait-il créer une ambiance propice aux confidences.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller à la salle d'armes ? On pourrait s'entraîner un peu est dès que tu te sens fatigué, on va aux bains et on poursuit nos recherches.

Siegfried leva les yeux vers lui et sembla réfléchir un instant. Quelle prévenance. Bud faisait tout pour le distraire, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il avait senti qu'il était troublé. Il n'avait aucun argument à lui opposer pour refuser.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il faut que je me remette à bouger. Je serai plus vite en forme.

- Ne force pas trop quand même.

Le Duc d'Alcor constata avec plaisir que son ami allait effectivement mieux. Du moins physiquement. Il eut du mal à le désarmer et à la lutte à mains nues, il eut plus de difficultés à le déséquilibrer que les fois précédentes. L'eau chaude des bains leur fit le plus grand bien et ils se laissèrent gagner par la somnolence. Mais Bud était bien décidé à en savoir plus.

- Je me doute que je risque d'être indiscret mais je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Si tu veux m'en parler, je saurai t'écouter. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Le Duc de Dubhe planta son regard de glace dans celui de son compagnon. Par quoi commencer ? La voix dans sa tête ou bien ses sentiments ? Laquelle des deux choses Bud était-il plus enclin à comprendre ? Et à accepter ? Il détourna les yeux.

- Quand on a découvert ces pierres, alors que tout le monde dormait, je me suis levé et je les ai touchées. Il y a eu comme un petit éclair et j'ai ressenti un choc désagréable dans la main. J'ai aussi entendu une voix dans ma tête. Une voix lugubre, très grave comme un grondement.

- Tu as compris ce que disait cette voix ? demanda Bud, d'un ton doux et calme pour ne pas interrompre son ami sur sa lancée.

- Alta Drakys Isen…

- Alta Drakys Isen ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est de la Langue Ancienne. Ҫa veut dire Seigneur des Dragons de Glace.

- Hmm, fit Bud, songeur. Le blason des Dubhe est un dragon. Il y a peut-être une relation…

- Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance du fait qu'un de mes ancêtres entendait des voix qui lui parlaient en Langue Ancienne. J'ai toujours ce grondement dans ma tête, comme une respiration…

- Siegfried, nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que la magie existe en ce monde et qu'elle est puissante. C'est peut-être lié.

- Mais je n'ai rien d'un magicien ! Il n'y a aucun récit de ce genre dans les Chroniques.

- Nous n'avons pas tout lu…

- Ҫa ne me rassure pas pour autant…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le Duc d'Alcor en s'approchant de lui, créant de petites vagues dans le bassin. Je suis là, quoiqu'il se passe tu peux compter sur moi. Et sur nos amis aussi.

- Je sais… votre soutien me réconforte et ta présence…

- Quoi ma présence ? demanda Bud comme Siegfried ne terminait pas sa phrase, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Elle me rassure, souffla le Duc de Dubhe.

La proximité de Bud était insupportable. Son corps réagissait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était un véritable supplice. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration et tenter de se calmer.

- Peut-être devrais-je demander conseil à la Reine ? dit-il pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation qu'il sentait lui échapper.

- Attendons d'abord d'avoir plus d'informations, répondit son compagnon en s'éloignant un peu de lui. Plus nous en aurons et mieux Hilda sera en mesure de t'aider si c'est dans ses compétences.

- Tu doutes de son savoir en matière de magie et de sorcellerie ? s'étonna Siegfried en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais personne ne sait tout même dans son propre domaine de prédilection. Et ce phénomène que tu viens de me décrire semble être assez rare pour que nous n'en ayons pas encore trouvé de traces.

- C'est vrai, ton raisonnement est logique. On y retourne ?

- Allons-y ! Siegfried ? appela Bud alors que celui-ci le devançait pour sortir du bassin. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi, alors n'hésite à venir me parler maintenant que tu m'as confié ça. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Le Duc de Dubhe fixa un regard perçant sur son compagnon. Pourquoi était-il certain que sa dernière phrase avait un double sens ?

- Et moi, pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en ôtant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée sur la joue de Bud.

Le Duc d'Alcor sourit et lui emboita le pas. Dans la salle des archives, ils se replongèrent dans leurs recherches.

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, Palais de Glace…**

Jing mâchonnait un chausson de cuir que Fenrir avait renoncé à lui enlever. Ce devait être le troisième ou le quatrième que le louveteau s'appropriait pour se faire les dents. L'animal regardait son maître de ses yeux où perçait encore l'innocence du bébé. Occupé à bercer sa fille qui avait fini par s'endormir, il observait le jeune animal. Il l'avait recueilli quelques semaines plus tôt et trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup grandi. Mais connaissant mieux la vitesse de croissance chez les chiens que chez les loups, il en avait conclu que ces derniers grandissaient plus vite. Dehors l'orage faisait rage. Une pluie glaciale et drue s'abattait sur la Cité de Walhalla depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Les éclairs illuminaient le ciel et les murs tremblaient sous les coups de tonnerre. Il regarda Sunniva et sourit en se demandant comment elle faisait pour dormir avec un tel vacarme.

- Tu te sens en sécurité, tout simplement, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux d'un gris clair bleuté, comme les siens.

Il la coucha délicatement dans son berceau et claqua des doigts. Jing lâcha le chausson et le suivit aussitôt. Il se rendit au dispensaire pour une dernière tournée de ses malades avant la nuit. Tout semblait calme, les aides-soignants montaient une garde vigilante. Il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle il auscultait les gens à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour vérifier s'il avait tous les remèdes qui lui fallait pour le lendemain, que rien ne manquait. Soudain, il se figea et sourit. Le grognement de Jing lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Entre Hagen.

- Comment fais-tu ? Tu m'étonneras toujours ! fit le Comte de Mérak en l'enlaçant.

- Ton odeur… et le grognement de Jing n'était pas agressif. C'était juste pour me dire que quelqu'un est là.

- Vous êtes effrayant tous les deux. Salut Jing ! fit-il en caressant la tête du louveteau qui se laissa faire bien volontiers.

- Tu n'étais pas très disponible ces jours-ci, déclara Fenrir en se tournant vers le Comte.

- J'ai mis en place des patrouilles pour mieux surveiller les falaises du Fjord. Depuis que les Viks sont venus jusque-là, je ne suis pas tranquille. Imagine qu'ils reviennent avec plus de bateaux ?

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le Médecin Royal en tendant les bras.

Le Comte de Mérak ne se fit pas prier. Amoureux depuis longtemps de Fenrir, il avait été très malheureux lorsque celui-ci avait annoncé son mariage. Bien qu'il soit de convenance, savoir que le Médecin Royal devait partager le lit de son épouse fut une cruelle brulure. Mais lorsque celle-ci décéda, il compatit sincèrement à la tristesse de son ami parce qu'il savait que lui aussi avait souffert de cet état de fait. Bien sûr, cela ne les avait pas empêché d'avoir une liaison, mais devoir se cacher ne lui avait pas plu. Et il savait que Fenrir n'avait pas plus que lui apprécié la situation. Il enlaça son amant et lui donna un baiser à faire rougir une prostituée. Un petit couinement les interrompit.

- Si ce loup avait la parole, il nous dirait d'aller faire ça ailleurs, sourit Hagen.

- On va chez toi ? Comme ça je le laisserai auprès de Sunniva.

- Comment va ma filleule ?

- Très bien. C'est un tyran avec sa nourrice et avec Jing. Mais il a une patience infinie. Elle lui tire les poils et la queue pour se mettre debout, mais il ne dit jamais rien.

- Il sait que c'est un bébé.

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes avaient regagné l'aile du Palais où se trouvaient leurs appartements. Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, et changé de vêtements, Fenrir ordonna à Jing de veiller sur Sunniva et il rejoignit Hagen, chez lui. Un petit couinement de déception lui parvint, mais l'animal se coucha docilement au pied du berceau, sous le regard attendri de la nourrice. Durant le court trajet qui séparait son appartement de celui d'Hagen, Fenrir laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il songeait aux étranges sensations qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques temps. Une sorte d'impatience latente, comme s'il attendait une révélation qui mettait du temps à arriver. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il était incapable d'en définir la nature. Et il ressentait cette sensation plus fortement lorsqu'il s'éloignait de Jing, ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres. Décidément, ce petit loup avait pris une place importante dans sa vie en l'espace de peu de temps. Et il grandissait si vite. Il lui arrivait déjà au genou. A ce rythme, il aurait sa taille adulte avant l'été.

Il frappa à la porte du Comte de Mérak et attendit. Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, il entra.

- Hagen ? C'est moi, dit-il à voix haute en refermant derrière lui.

Soudain, deux bras le ceinturèrent et le soulevèrent pour le jeter sur le lit. Vif comme l'éclair, il se retourna pour découvrir Hagen torse nu, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Le Comte de Mérak tortura son amant jusqu'à la frontière de la folie. Plus tard, épuisés et comblés, ils somnolaient, enlacés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Fenrir ? demanda Hagen d'une voix douce.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sens bien que tu n'es pas là. Ou plutôt que ton esprit est ailleurs. Je te connais.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… C'est étrange comme sensation… c'est… c'est dans ma tête, ça ne me quitte pas…

- Un pressentiment ?

- Non, c'est différent… une sorte de présence qui se… qui s'enfuit dès que j'essaie de comprendre ce que c'est.

- Tu entends des voix ? sourit Hagen. Si c'est le cas alors je suis aux regrets de t'annoncer que la folie te guette.

- Ne te moque pas, je suis très sérieux. Je n'entends pas de voix mais une sorte de grondement et curieusement, c'est plus flagrant lorsque je m'approche de Jing.

- Je savais que ton loup et toi entreteniez des rapports spéciaux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- L'as-tu dressé pour qu'il t'obéisse ainsi au doigt et à l'œil ? Surtout qu'il est très jeune.

- Je… non pas spécialement. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Je sais bien que tu l'as sauvé d'une mort horrible et qu'il doit te considérer comme sa mère, mais parfois on dirait qu'il comprend exactement ce que tu lui dis. Pas comme un animal, mais comme un être doué d'une intelligence supérieure. Pas humaine, mais presque.

- Tu délires, Hagen ! C'est un loup, un animal sauvage !

- Pas si sauvage que ça. Regarde comme il veille sur toi et sur ta fille et la nourrice ! C'est inhabituel comme attitude, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il doit nous considérer comme sa meute et moi comme le dominant. Il est soumis à mon autorité, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis… mais il n'empêche que c'est étrange…

- Ce qui est étrange c'est que tu ne sois pas en train de me faire l'amour encore une fois…

Fenrir s'éveilla en sursaut. Une peur panique lui tordait les tripes et l'esprit. Il se leva rapidement et enfila sa robe de chambre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller ? Il avait fait un rêve étrange où il entendait les couinements de Jing. Il sursauta. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Le loup était derrière la porte et grattait le bas avec ces griffes. Il ouvrit et Jing jappa comme un chiot en le voyant. Il lui sauta dessus posant ses pattes sur ses épaules puis redescendit. Il fit quelques pas, se retourna et le fixa de son regard jaune et revint vers lui. Il recommença le même manège et s'élança dans le couloir. Le Baron d'Alioth le suivit en courant jusqu'à son appartement. Là, il vit la nourrice en train de tenter de calmer sa fille en pleurs. A peine la toucha-t-il qu'il comprit. La petite était brulante de fièvre. Il prépara rapidement un remède et le fit avaler à Sunniva. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce que le médicament fasse de l'effet et qu'elle se rendorme. De toute évidence, elle avait attrapé froid. Il la déposa dans son lit et s'assit dans le fauteuil juste à côté. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et son regard se posa sur Jing.

L'animal le regardait, paisiblement, presque fier de lui. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était allé le chercher. Fenrir l'observa plus attentivement. Quelque chose avait changé chez le loup. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais c'était une évidence. Puis soudain, il comprit. Les yeux. Les yeux du loup avaient perdu leur innocence, leur naïveté. Jing le regardait avec les yeux d'un loup adulte, avec la sauvagerie qui réside toujours au fond d'un tel regard. Il repensa aux paroles d'Hagen. Il claqua des doigts et l'animal se coucha à ses pieds, la tête levée vers lui. Il caressa les oreilles dressées, la mâchoire et passa sur le front. A peine effleura-t-il la petite tâche en forme de croissant de lune qu'un éclair apparu avec un choc désagréable dans la main.

- _Alta Lupys Aelys_(1)

Fenrir retira vivement sa main et se leva. Il observait l'animal avec méfiance. Il venait d'entendre clairement ces mots dans son esprit. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de la Langue Ancienne, mais il ne la comprenait pas. Sunniva toussa et aussitôt il se pencha sur son petit lit. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Son attention revint vers Jing. Il n'était plus là…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le visage de la Reine Hilda était livide. Elle tremblait violemment. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et regardaient sans les voir les flammes de la cheminée. Angus se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à intervenir si sa Souveraine défaillait. Un garde venait de leur rapporter qu'ils avaient trouvé un chariot dans un ravin avec des restes d'os impossible à identifier. Cela ressemblait au véhicule de ces marchands qui avait offert les bracelets à la Reine et à Freya ainsi que le baudrier à l'Ambassadeur Hyoga. Un garde avait également confirmé qu'il les avait vu quitter la cité tous les trois. Angus avait fait envoyer un héraut au château de Megrez et l'intendant avait dit que la jeune femme n'était pas là. Immédiatement, Hilda avait ordonné des recherches. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer ? Les chevaux s'étaient-ils emballés jusqu'à conduire l'attelage dans le ravin ? Avaient-ils été victimes d'une bande de voleurs ? Attaqué par des loups dans la nuit ? Hilda était effondrée. Elle leva les yeux vers son secrétaire dont le cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue de ce visage ravagée par la tristesse.

- Majesté…, murmura-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Brusquement, elle se réfugia dans les bras de l'homme qui n'hésita pas à la serrer contre lui. Machinalement, il posa une main sur les cheveux soyeux et les caressa en murmurant des paroles de réconfort. La Reine pleura longtemps. Une servante entra et Angus lui demanda de porter une infusion calmante. Quelques instants plus tard, le secrétaire faisait asseoir la Reine sur un fauteuil et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle s'agrippait désespérément à lui mais finit par boire et se calma.

- C'est notre faute, Angus, souffla-t-elle, toujours appuyée contre son épaule. Nous aurions dû partir immédiatement à sa recherche lorsque nous nous sommes aperçus de son départ.

- Elle nous avait laissé une lettre, Majesté. Comment pouvions-nous prévoir qu'un tel accident se produirait ?

- Moi j'aurais dû le savoir. J'ai lu des évènements terribles dans les étoiles… j'aurais dû être plus vigilante…

- Aviez-vous vu cela ?

- Non, pas clairement… J'étais aveuglée par la trame évidente et elle m'a cachée les détails.

- Vous êtes une grande magicienne, Majesté, mais personne n'est infaillible, tout simplement parce que nous sommes humains. Et nous avons beaucoup de chance que votre savoir et votre clairvoyance nous évitent les pièges du destin parce que vous êtes capable de les prévoir.

Hilda leva les yeux vers cet homme qui était plus solide qu'un roc et sur qui elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours s'appuyer. Elle le dévisagea un instant, et un sourire triste finit par naître sur ses lèvres. Elle caressa la joue imberbe.

- Angus… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi… Tu es la force qui me fait parfois défaut…

- Je ne fais que mon devoir, ma Reine…

- Non… Tu fais bien plus que ça… Maintenant, il va falloir informer le Marquis de Megrez. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui annoncer un tel drame ? L'Ambassadeur Hyoga doit aussi être averti.

- Voulez-vous que je le convoque ?

- Non… pas de suite… Restons encore un peu ainsi…

Angus prit une profonde inspiration et resserra légèrement son étreinte. Bercé par les battements du cœur de l'homme, Hilda s'endormit, vaincue par l'émotion. Son secrétaire la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusque sur son lit où il la couvrit avec les fourrures. Assis sur le bord, il la regarda dormir. Il l'aimait tellement. Mais ce n'était pas un sentiment guidé par la loyauté et la dévotion d'un serviteur envers son souverain. C'était bien plus que cela. C'était au fond de son cœur et de son corps que cet amour prenait naissance. Il voulait la protéger, la rendre heureuse, veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Il n'aspirait qu'à l'aimer de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. De tout son corps. Il la désirait si fort. Et il souffrait tellement lorsqu'il l'entendait s'unir à Syd de Mizar. Il aurait tant voulu être celui qui provoquait ces gémissements et ces cris de plaisir…

Il finit par se lever, bien conscient que jamais elle ne verrait en lui autre chose qu'un homme à son service. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à l'aimer en secret, mais là, il avait bien failli commettre un geste qui lui aurait valu le bannissement. Il ne savait par quel miracle, il avait réussi à se contenir alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, si fragile…

Ooooo00000ooooO

En début d'après-midi, l'Ambassadeur du Sanctuaire s'était rendu dans le Bureau Royal, à la demande de la Reine. Et maintenant, lui aussi était effondré. Syd de Mizar était également présent.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de garder espoir, répétait sans cesse le représentant de la Maison du Cygne. Nous n'avons aucune preuve directe qu'il s'agisse bien de Freya et de ces deux marchands.

- Pourtant, tout porte à croire que c'est bien leur chariot que nous avons retrouvé. Beaucoup d'objets leur appartenant sont encore sur le site, fit Syd d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Ce qui voudrait aussi dire qu'ils n'ont pas été les victimes d'une bande de voleurs, intervint la Reine. Ils auraient emporté ces objets comme butin. Les thèses de l'accident ou de l'attaque des loups sont donc les plus plausibles.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre, murmura encore l'Ambassadeur.

- Seigneur Hyoga, commença la Reine, je sais que vous éprouviez de tendres sentiments à l'égard de Freya, mais vous ne devez pas nourrir un espoir vain. Vous ne ferez que vous faire souffrir inutilement.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Majesté, reprit enfin le jeune homme après un long moment de silence, je vais me retirer et écrire à mon Roi pour l'informer. Je pense aussi lui demander de nommer un autre ambassadeur auprès de vous. Je suis bouleversé par ce drame et je crains de ne plus être aussi efficace. Je resterai jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon remplaçant.

- Inutile d'attendre Seigneur Hyoga, répondit doucement la Reine. Je vous comprends parfaitement. Vous comptiez de toute façon rentrer chez vous dans quelques semaines. Avancez donc la date de votre départ. Je pense que je pourrai me passer de vos services quelques temps. Je dois moi-même envoyer un courrier à Albéric de Megrez, le frère de Freya. Pourrai-je vous le confier, Seigneur Hyoga ?

- Je me ferai un devoir de le lui remettre en main propre, Majesté

- Il n'est jamais simple d'annoncer ce genre de choses, murmura Syd en regardant l'Ambassadeur quitter le bureau. C'est un véritable drame, reprit-il à l'adresse de la Reine.

- Elle avait laissé un courrier disant qu'elle repartait chez elle pour s'occuper de son père en urgence. C'est terrible…

- Veux-tu que je t'aide… à écrire cette missive ?

- Non, c'est gentil. Tu dois avoir du travail. Je vais demander à Angus.

Syd s'inclina et sortit. Il soupira profondément et sourit tristement. Cette fois-ci, sa relation avec la Reine était bel et bien terminée. Il en était un peu triste, mais moins qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Depuis qu'il avait regagné le Palais de Glace, il est vrai qu'il avait très peu vu Hilda en dehors des Conseils Royaux. Peut-être s'était-il fait tout doucement à cette idée et maintenant que c'était évident et irréversible, il était beaucoup moins affecté que ne l'avait été Siegfried. Il allait tourner la page. Il devait tourner la page. Et puis, il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais seule. Angus était là, qui veillait silencieusement et discrètement dans l'ombre.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le Comte de Benetnash arriva au Palais de Glace deux jours après cette douloureuse entrevue. Il fut informé de la situation par Syd et alla présenter ses respects à sa Reine qui lui parla de la tragédie plus en détail. Le moral au plus bas, il s'obligea à rejoindre son bureau et à se mettre à jour dans ses dossiers. En tant que Ministre du Commerce, il ne pouvait rester trop longtemps éloigné de sa charge. Hagen lui raconta par le détail l'arrestation des contrebandiers et de leurs contacts à Asgard. Mime fut profondément choqué et en colère de l'attitude du chef des entrepôts qu'il avait lui-même nommé.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, lui avait répondu son ami. Quand tu l'as nommé, je suis certain que lui-même ne savait pas qu'un jour, il se laisserait corrompre.

- Qui s'occupe de la gestion ?

- Thor a endossé ce rôle en attendant que tu rentres.

- Je vais rapidement nommer quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écrit pour m'informer ?

- Nous avons su que tu revenais deux jours après l'incident seulement. Nous avons jugé inutile de le faire.

- Je vous dois beaucoup… à tous. Merci. Comment va Fenrir ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

- Il va bien. Son loup devient insupportable, sourit Hagen. Mais d'un autre côté, il est adorable. Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Moi aussi, j'ai du travail.

- Encore merci, Hagen. Je trouverai un moyen de vous témoigner ma reconnaissance.

- Arrête avec ça Mime. C'est le devoir de chacun de tout faire pour garantir la sécurité du Royaume. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

- Pendant que moi je prenais du bon temps, grimaça tristement le Comte.

- Tu avais demandé à partir quelques jours pour voir Orphée et te reposer. Les négociations commerciales avec le représentant du Royaume des Muses ont été rudes. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer en ton absence. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Peut-être, mais… j'ai l'impression de vous avoir trahi.

- Mime ! Ça suffit ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'emporta le Comte de Mérak. Aucun de nous, à aucun moment n'a pensé une absurdité pareille. Tais-toi ! s'énerva-t-il encore alors que son ami allait de nouveau protester. Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre d'idioties sortir de ta bouche. Maintenant, mets-toi au travail et cesse de penser à cette histoire. Elle est terminée, conclut-il d'un ton plus doux, avec un léger sourire.

Hagen sortit de la pièce, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne voulait plus entendre la moindre protestation. Mime sourit tristement. Ses compagnons étaient vraiment des hommes d'exception. Cette pensée lui redonna du courage et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il ouvrit un des parchemins qui recouvraient la presque totalité de la surface de son bureau. Son esprit s'égara un instant, quelque part vers le Sanctuaire, vers Orphée, puis il revint à ses occupations.

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, Duché de Dubhe…**

Le Duc s'éveilla bien avant l'aube. Pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir ne serait-ce que quelques instants encore. Il descendit aux cuisines, vêtu d'un chaud manteau de laine. Bien que le temps se dirige lentement vers des jours plus cléments, l'énorme bâtisse gardait encore dans la pierre de ses murs, le froid glacial d'un hiver rigoureux. Il réveilla le commis chargé d'entretenir le feu de la cheminée et du four où seraient bientôt cuits les mets qui constitueraient les différents repas de la journée pour tous ceux qui vivaient et travaillaient au château, une fois que le chef cuisinier serait réveillé.

Le jeune garçon sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux craintifs, persuadé qu'il allait se faire réprimander pour avoir failli à sa mission.

- Prépare-moi une infusion et dis-moi où je peux trouver quelque chose à manger, murmura le Duc comme si parler plus fort était inadapté à ce moment de calme et de paix qui précédait le réveil de la maisonnée qui allait bourdonner comme une ruche tout la journée.

- Dans le garde-manger, il reste de la tourte à la viande et des tranches de yack séchées, répondit le commis, impressionné par la présence du Maître des lieux.

Siegfried mangea de bon appétit et gagna la bibliothèque. Les recherches qu'il avait entreprises avec Bud depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines n'avaient rien donné et il commençait à désespérer de trouver quelque chose. Il posa la tasse d'infusion fumante sur la table et s'assit sur un large fauteuil, le regard flottant au dessus du plateau couvert de documents. Par la fenêtre, il vit l'horizon se colorer doucement des lueurs d'un jour nouveau. Il prit la coupe et but une gorgée. Machinalement, ses yeux parcoururent les étagères et les rayonnages encore chargés de rouleaux de parchemins et de livres reliés aux couvertures de cuir. Son regard s'arrêta sur un niveau assez haut. Il lui sembla que sa vue lui jouait des tours. Avait-il encore sommeil à ce point qu'il en avait des hallucinations ? Il se leva, prit l'escabeau, le plaça au bon endroit et monta les degrés. Sur la cinquième étagère, derrière les manuscrits poussiéreux, il vit la paroi luire d'une étrange lumière bleutée. Il ôta les livres, les déposa soigneusement de chaque coté et constata effectivement l'étrange phénomène qui venait d'une pierre du mur. Il avança sa main et aussitôt la bague qu'il portait à l'index droit se mit à briller de la même manière. Il eut un geste de retrait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Et la crainte.

De la Magie ? De la sorcellerie ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais la curiosité lui soufflait de poursuivre son investigation. Il tendit à nouveau la main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la surface froide. Un déclic se fit entendre et la pierre s'enfonça dans le mur avant de coulisser sur le côté, dévoilant une cavité secrète. A l'intérieur se trouvait un livre. Epais et lourd, relié de cuir travaillé et décoré d'enluminures dorées. Siegfried prit l'ouvrage fermé par une patte en fer ciselé.

Il descendit de l'échelle et s'installa sur la grande table. Sur la couverture, il reconnut le blason de sa famille mais ne comprit pas les mots qu'il y avait dessous. C'était des caractères qui lui étaient inconnus. Il chercha un recueil de Langue Ancienne. Peut-être parviendrait-il à traduire l'inscription. Le livre était bien fermé et il n'avait pas la clé. Il le tourna dans tous les sens, en vain. Après quelques recherches, il comprit ce qui semblait être le titre du manuscrit. _Rorhin Alta Drakys Isen. _Le Livre du Seigneur des Dragons de Glace, traduisit le Duc en s'aidant d'un autre ouvrage qu'il avait déniché. Il remarqua que la patte de fer comportait une encoche qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il ôta sa bague et plaça le sceau dans l'encoche. Il tourna, la ferraille s'ouvrit. Il mourrait d'envie de parcourir les pages tout en redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver dedans. De plus, le grondement dans son esprit se faisait de plus en plus présent, à un point tel qu'il ne parvenait plus à l'ignorer. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre alternative que de prendre connaissance du contenu du livre. Mais serait-il capable de comprendre la Langue Ancienne ? Sinon, il allait lui falloir des jours pour traduire les textes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit.

A cet instant précis, il eut la sensation que son esprit était absorbé dans le livre. Il fut prit d'un violent vertige et dut s'asseoir. Une douleur lancinante lui martela les tempes, puis elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Siegfried entendit le silence dans sa tête. Il posa les yeux sur la première page et commença à lire.

_Cet ouvrage est destiné au Seigneur des Dragons de Glace et à sa descendance. Toi qui lis ces lignes, c'est que le noble sang des Dubhe coule dans tes veines et que tu es digne de connaître le secret de notre famille._

_Peut-être ce secret t'a-t-il été transmis par ton père ou ton grand-père, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce livre t'aidera à comprendre et à accepter ton destin, le moment venu. _

_Je suis Ansfried(2), septième Duc de Dubhe, ton ancêtre, et voici l'histoire de notre famille. _

_En des temps reculés, les Dieux combattaient sur terre aux côtés des hommes. L'un d'eux, Odin, confia à notre ancêtre, le premier Duc de Dubhe, la lourde responsabilité de protéger le Royaume d'Asgard lorsque le temps serait venu de le faire sans aide divine. Pour cela, il lui donna le pouvoir de commander aux Dragons de Glace d'Asgard. Mais pour jouir de ce pouvoir, celui-ci ne devait être utilisé qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité et pour le bien du peuple, jamais pour un profit personnel. _

_L'histoire dit qu'à cet instant, un énorme dragon s'approcha du Dieu et du mortel. Odin mêla leurs sangs et ordonna à la bête d'obéir à l'homme en toutes circonstances sauf si cette obéissance devait aller à l'encontre des intérêts du peuple d'Asgard. Il leur donna aussi la capacité de communiquer. Et l'animal fantastique s'envola. Plus tard, le Duc découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle et qu'elle avait assuré sa descendance en pondant des œufs dans une immense caverne sous la montagne. Le Duc constata que chaque œuf, parfaitement rond, portait le sceau des Dubhe. _

_Après que les Dieux eurent désertés la terre, laissant les hommes seuls maîtres de leur destiné, les Ducs de Dubhe n'eurent recours à l'aide des Dragons de Glace qu'à deux reprises pour protéger la terre d'Asgard et son peuple. Je fus le second à le faire. Et si tu es en train de lire ces lignes, c'est que tu as entendu l'appel et que tu vas, à ton tour, éveiller ces créatures pour le bien de notre Royaume._

_Bientôt tu sentiras en toi, gronder l'instinct du dragonnier(3), celui qui chevauche les Dragons, si ce n'est déjà le cas. Tu auras un besoin irrépressible d'être aux côtés de ceux en qui tu vas puiser ta force et qui te seront dévoués jusqu'à la mort. N'y résiste pas et va vers eux. Fais-toi connaître et impose-toi à eux comme le Seigneur des Dragons de Glace. Tu sauras quoi faire le moment venu car ce savoir coule dans tes veines. Ton sang de dragon te guidera. Fais-lui confiance. Lorsque ton esprit sera en osmose parfaite avec celui de la bête, tu sauras alors que tout ce que tu viens de lire est l'exacte vérité._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai pris le risque de mettre tout ceci par écrit, alors que ce n'était transmis qu'oralement d'une génération à l'autre jusqu'ici. Tout simplement parce que j'ai tout découvert brutalement et seul. Ni mon père, mort quand j'étais très jeune, ni mon grand-père ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'aillais vivre. J'ai simplement voulu épargner cette épreuve à mes descendants. J'ai failli y laisser ma raison et je ne dois d'être sain d'esprit qu'à un Dragon, mon Dragon, celui que je montais pendant la bataille et qui a pris soin de moi comme si j'étais l'un d'entre eux. Je n'ai pas sombré dans la folie grâce à lui. Ne doute jamais du dévouement des Dragons de Glace à ton égard._

_Maintenant, tu vas découvrir dans les prochaines pages, le récit de la guerre à laquelle j'ai participé et ce que j'ai appris sur nos puissants alliés. La Magie n'est pas exclue des liens qui nous unissent à ces créatures, mais elle n'est pas l'essence de notre relation. Hâte-toi de lire ce livre, car une fois encore, si tu parcoures ces pages, c'est qu'un danger menace le Royaume d'Asgard et que tu devras intervenir à la tête des Dragons de Glace pour le protéger. Le temps t'est peut-être compté…_

- Siegfried ?

Le Duc sursauta et leva la tête. Bud se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux encore collés de sommeil.

- Bud ! Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

- Tôt ? Il est plus tard que tu ne le crois.

Siegfried se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit le jour. Le soleil encore caché par les nuages, semblait effectivement être assez haut dans le ciel.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

- Je… Il faisait encore nuit et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je suis venu ici, poursuivre nos recherches.

- Et tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda son ami en s'approchant de la table.

- C'est possible. Lis ça.

Le Duc d'Alcor se pencha sur le livre un instant puis se redressa et regarda son compagnon d'un air renfrogné.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? grogna-t-il. T'ai-je jamais laissé entendre que je lisais la Langue Ancienne ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens de lire les premières pages.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand comprends-tu cette langue ? On a été incapable de déchiffrer certains parchemins hier, tu t'en souviens ? Et maintenant tu me mets ça sous le nez ? Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Siegfried lui raconta tout et lui traduisit même le texte qu'il venait de lire sans aucune difficulté. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient effrayés d'une certaine manière. Ce que le Duc de Dubhe venait de découvrir n'était pas rassurant du tout. Si c'était bien la vérité, ce dont Bud avait encore du mal à croire.

- Viens avec moi, lui dit Siegfried en se dirigeant vers l'échelle.

Il y monta, Bud derrière lui. Arrivé au niveau de la cinquième étagère, le Duc de Dubhe avança sa main. Aussitôt la pierre s'éclaira de la même lueur bleutée et le bloc se décala aux contacts des doigts de Siegfried.

- Tu doutes toujours ? fit le maître des lieux une fois redescendu de l'échelle.

- Eh bien…, hésita Bud, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais je ne peux nier ce que mes yeux voient. De toute évidence, il y a de la magie ancienne et très puissante là-dessous. Tu dois être prudent.

- Tu pense que ça peut expliquer ma capacité à lire la Langue Ancienne maintenant ?

- Avec la Magie Ancienne, tout est possible, Sieg. Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je serais enclin à penser que oui. Cette sensation de chute, ton vertige, tes maux de tête… Tu n'entends vraiment plus rien ?

- Plus rien du tout. Le grondement a disparu.

- Admettons que tout cela soit exact, ce silence n'est peut-être pas de bon augure, hasarda le Duc d'Alcor qui n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu, mais qui ne demandait qu'à l'être.

- C'est pour ça que je dois retourner chez ton frère, dans cette grotte. Ces pierres rondes avec mon sceau, ce sont certainement les œufs des Dragons.

- Attends ! Ne nous emballons pas trop vite. On devrait écrire à Syd pour lui annoncer notre arrivée d'abord, non ?

- Bud, j'ai un sentiment d'urgence. C'est là, fit-il en touchant sa poitrine à l'endroit du cœur, au fond de moi. Je le sens. Je ne dois pas perdre de temps.

- Ne veux-tu pas d'abord prendre connaissance de cette histoire ? Lis le livre, ensuite nous aviserons.

Durant tout le temps de leur conversation, les deux hommes étaient restés debout de chaque côté de la table. Bud finit par se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, le menton entre ses doigts, songeur, dans l'attente de la décision de Siegfried.

- D'accord, finit par dire celui-ci. Mais si je sens une intensification de ce sentiment, on part sur le champ.

- Tu as ma parole, je ne tenterai pas de te retenir. Et je te suivrai sans discuter. Mais j'ai une autre question.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi Odin, si c'est bien lui, a-t-il confié cette mission à ta famille plutôt qu'à une autre ?

- Je l'ignore. C'est peut-être écrit dans ce livre. En attendant, ça explique pourquoi ces œufs sont sous le château de ton frère. Mon ancêtre ne savait rien de leur présence dans cette caverne et il a fait ce don de terre en ignorant tout, de toute évidence.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? se récria Bud. N'est-il pas écrit dans le livre que ce secret se transmet de génération en génération ?

- Si, mais si un Duc n'a pu léguer ce savoir à son héritier et que par la suite, il n'y a pas eu de raison de l'utiliser, l'information s'est perdue. Je crois que c'est parce qu'un danger menace Asgard que la magie qui entoure ce secret s'est de nouveau activée et que j'ai fini par tout découvrir.

- Mais quel est ce danger ?

- Je l'ignore, murmura Siegfried en se détournant de son ami pour regarder dehors. Ecrivons à ton frère. Et comme je ne doute pas de sa réponse, préparons nos affaires.

- Très bien. Et attendant qu'elle arrive, continuons nos recherches sur ces conflits où seraient intervenus les… les Dragons.

- Je vois à ton hésitation que tu doutes encore, sourit le Duc de Dubhe avec une compréhension bienveillante.

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas totalement convaincu, mais je ne demande qu'à l'être.

Ooooo00000ooooO

Il fallut cinq jours au messager pour rapporter la réponse de Syd qui leur souhaitait de découvrir le fin mot de cette étrange histoire. Les deux hommes partirent un matin très tôt, leurs chevaux chargés et traînant un troisième animal qui portait un abri en fourrure d'ours et en cuir ainsi que des sacoches contenant de la nourriture ce qui leur éviterait de chasser. Malgré la nuit qui régnait encore, la blancheur éclatante de la neige semblait éclairer leur route. Puis plus tard, le soleil se leva. Timidement, il lança ses premiers rayons sur la terre froide, balayée par un vent qui forcirait dans la journée, dégageant le ciel de tout nuage. Une première journée de printemps, peut-être. Bud arrêta son cheval. Ils étaient arrivés en haut d'une petite crête qui dominait toute la vallée. Le soleil donnait au paysage des couleurs allant du violet profond à l'orange vif, sa lumière accrochant le moindre relief de pierre ou de neige. La maigre végétation paraissait en flamme. Siegfried se porta à ses côtés et son regard parcourut le même paysage.

- C'est beau, non ? murmura le Duc d'Alcor.

- C'est magnifique, répondit son compagnon sur même ton, mais son regard avait dérivé jusqu'au profil de Bud.

Le vent glacé se renforça en fin de matinée et ils rabattirent leur capuche sur leur tête avant d'attacher le col de leurs manteaux devant leurs bouches et leurs nez. Ils firent une halte pour manger et laisser les chevaux se reposer puis repartir. A la tombée de la nuit, ils trouvèrent la petite grotte dans la montagne qui servait d'abri aux messagers lorsqu'ils parcouraient cette route, et ils s'y installèrent pour la nuit. Bien au chaud sous leurs fourrures, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Au petit matin, Bud ralluma le feu et fit chauffer de l'eau pour préparer une infusion. Il s'accroupit à côté de Siegfried et le regarda dormir un instant. Ses traits étaient détendus, paisibles. Il n'en était que plus beau. Le Duc d'Alcor se résigna à le réveiller et se fut deux ambres souriantes qui furent la première vision de cette journée. Avec des gestes routiniers, ils plièrent leur campement et reprirent la route.

Deux jours se succédèrent ainsi, avec un temps plus ou moins clément. En fin d'après midi, alors qu'ils voyaient s'approcher le moment du bivouac pour la nuit, leur cheval perdit un des sacs qui contenait la nourriture. Ils ne s'en aperçurent que tardivement et durent rebrousser chemin.

- Je le vois ! cria Bud qui longeait un ravin profond d'une quinzaine de mètres. Je descends !

- Fais attention ! La glace est peut-être plus fine et fragile ! lui conseilla Siegfried en prenant la longe de son cheval. Tu devrais t'attacher.

- Non, ça va aller. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le Duc d'Alcor se laissa glisser le long de la pente enneigée et arriva sur la berge d'une petite rivière encore prise par les glaces. Il s'aventura prudemment sur la surface dure pour éprouver sa solidité et, confiant, se dirigea vers le sac. Mais ce à quoi il n'avait pas songé, c'est que le choc de la chute du lourd paquet avait fragilisé la glace. Dans un craquement sinistre, elle céda brutalement sous son poids. Son cri se répercuta à l'infini dans la campagne. Siegfried eut un instant de surprise. Il vit son ami disparaître dans l'eau glacée dont le fort courant entraînait les morceaux qui se brisait les uns sur les autres, plus coupants que le fil d'une épée. Il le vit refaire surface, suffoquer, tousser pour s'enfoncer à nouveau. La peur le paralysa. Ses entrailles se nouèrent. Il ne respirait plus. Il regardait, incapable de bouger, comme si son esprit refusait l'évidence, comme s'il était victime d'une hallucination horriblement réaliste. La tête de Bud surgit à nouveau de l'eau et Siegfried réagit enfin. Il sauta de son cheval, attacha une longue corde à l'animal et se lança à la poursuite de Bud. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler pour lui montrait qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Il courut sur la berge, se jeta à plat ventre sur la glace plus épaisse et réussi à attraper la main de son compagnon. Après un long moment d'efforts acharnés, il parvint à le hisser hors de l'eau. Bud était à peine conscient. Il les attacha ensemble et de la voix, guida son cheval pour que celui-ci les tire et les remonte sur le bord de la route.

- Tiens bon Bud ! On est presque à l'abri ! lui intima-t-il alors qu'il le portait dans ses bras.

Il lia les trois chevaux avec une corde autour de sa taille et marcha sur la route blanche et glissante. Epuisé, il posa un genou à terre. Bud était lourd et Siegfried fatigué. La peur l'a vidé de ses dernières forces. Il vit l'entrée de la petite maison et puisa dans cette vision l'énergie pour l'atteindre et les mettre à l'abri. Arrivé, il posa son compagnon sur le sol et fit rapidement du feu. Puis en y réfléchissant, il en alluma un second. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il déploya les fourrures sur le sol. Il fit même entrer les chevaux. Lorsqu'il revint vers Bud, celui-ci tremblait violemment, sa peau était blanche, ses lèvres bleues. Il le déshabilla entièrement et le glissa dans le couchage. Il mit les vêtements à sécher devant le second feu et prit le temps de sortir ce dont ils auront besoin. L'eau, la nourriture, d'autres fourrures. Il prépara une infusion et tenta de la faire boire à Bud pour le réchauffer, mais il restait inconscient. Alors il fit ce que tout Asgardien sait depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour réchauffer quelqu'un tombé dans l'eau glacée. Il se déshabilla et se coucha sur le Duc d'Alcor. Il le prit dans ses bras et colla son corps contre le sien autant qu'il le put.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier tous les Dieux de la création. L'idée qu'il pourrait perdre Bud lui était insupportable. Il le serra contre lui, embrassa son front glacé, et il pria. Il pria. Longtemps. Puis, petit à petit, les tremblements s'apaisèrent. Siegfried s'en aperçut, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il roula sur le côté, Bud toujours dans ses bras, et sombra à son tour.

Le Duc d'Alcor se sentit émerger du sommeil. Il se sentait bien, il avait chaud. Il resta immobile tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Le sac perdu, le ravin, la glace qui cédait sous son poids, l'eau froide, une main qui agrippait la sienne et plus rien. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le visage de Siegfried tout à côté du sien. Il regarda le torse qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de la respiration calme. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux et il comprit ce que son compagnon avait fait. Il respira profondément et referma les yeux. L'odeur de son ami envahit ses narines, se mêlant à celle des fourrures et du crottin des chevaux, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, il aimait cette odeur. Sa main reposait sur la poitrine et du bout des doigts, il en retrouva la douceur, celle qu'il avait déjà pu constater lors de leurs bains ensembles ou quand il avait veillé Siegfried lorsqu'il était malade. Il bougea un peu et se cala encore plus confortablement contre ce corps chaud, sur cette épaule solide. Il finit par se rendormir.

Quand Siegfried ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé et sa lumière passait par les planches disjointes de la porte. Il regarda l'homme endormit contre lui et sourit. A sa respiration, il savait qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il s'extirpa tout doucement des fourrures et frissonna violemment. Malgré le feu qui avait presque tenu toute la nuit, il faisait froid. Il chercha ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Il ne vit pas les deux prunelles ambrées qui brillaient entre les cils et qui se délectaient de spectacle qu'il offrait. Bud observait autant qu'il pouvait le dos large, les reins cambrés, les fesses rondes jusqu'à ce qu'un pantalon et une chemise le lui interdisent. Il se tourna sous les fourrures et aussitôt Siegfried s'approcha de lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fourbu, mais heureux d'être encore là, murmura Bud en grimaçant un pauvre sourire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai pas… Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

- Je suis désolé… La prochaine fois, j'écouterai tes conseils, promis.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

- Moi aussi. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi froid de toute ma vie.

- Tiens, fit le Duc de Dubhe en lui tendant un bol d'infusion.

Une fois qu'il l'eut bu, Siegfried fouilla dans leurs affaires et sortit deux morceaux de viande séchée qu'ils grignotèrent en silence.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis…, répondit Bud en attrapant sa chemise qui avait séchée devant le feu et que son ami lui tendait. Il va falloir se remettre en route, poursuivit-il en finissant de s'habiller.

- Tu te sens assez en forme pour monter à cheval ?

- Eh bien… pour être honnête, je me sens fatigué mais nous ne sommes plus très loin, non ?

- On arrivera en début de soirée si on se presse un peu.

- Ça devrait aller…

Ils prirent soin de débarrasser le crottin en le jetant dehors avec un balai qui avait certainement vu de meilleurs jours et se mirent en route après que Bud eut vérifié une dernière fois que tous les bagages étaient bien attachés sur leur cheval de charge, ce qui tira un sourire amusé à son compagnon.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Siegfried remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus Bud parler depuis un bon moment. Le vent soufflait en fortes rafales et la lumière du jour déclinait rapidement. Il se retourna sur son cheval pour voir son compagnon endormit et sur le point de tomber. Il se porta à ses côtés et fit passer Bud en amazone sur sa monture avec son aide plus ou moins consciente. Il l'installa devant lui et instinctivement le Duc d'Alcor passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sous le manteau.

- Merci…, entendit-il dans un souffle.

Il se remit en route, son précieux fardeau bien serré contre lui. Il était tard lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin les portes du château de Mizar. Aussitôt Dillon, l'intendant de Syd, s'occupa d'eux. Siegfried ne voulait pas laisser Bud seul et s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil devant la cheminée de la chambre. Le Duc d'Alcor était inconscient mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il s'agissait du contrecoup de son bain forcé. Il était tout simplement épuisé, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit chaud et un bon repas le remettraient sur pied rapidement.

Dans la nuit, Siegfried fut réveillé par des gémissements. Aussitôt, il s'approcha de Bud et s'assit sur lit à ses côtés. Il vit qu'il tremblait et lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, elle était glacée. Il faisait un cauchemar et revivait sa chute dans la rivière. Son esprit en reproduisait tous les symptômes. Siegfried eut un soupire de résignation. Il se glissa dans le lit et prit Bud contre lui. Les tremblements cessèrent rapidement. Le cauchemar s'était peut-être transformé en rêve plus agréable et le Duc se rendormit une fois encore avec l'impression qu'il avait là, dans ses bras, un trésor.

Bud s'éveilla et comme la fois précédente, il vit le visage de son ami. Il sourit. Décidément, les évènements ne cessaient de les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Devait-il y voir un signe ? Pourquoi pas ? Il fallait bien avouer que se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un était fort plaisant. Il se tourna sur le ventre et regarda son compagnon. Et plus il le regardait, plus l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes était difficile à ignorer. Le Duc de Dubhe ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il allait céder à cette envie.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

- Bud… comment vas-tu ? Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Non, quelques instants. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

Siegfried se leva, enfila une robe de chambre qui avait certainement été posée là par un serviteur et sortit en quérir un dans le couloir.

- On va nous apporter de quoi manger.

- Tant mieux, je meurs de faim ! rétorqua joyeusement Bud qui s'alanguit dans les fourrures du lit pour flemmarder un peu.

Il était torse nu, son corps seulement couvert jusqu'à la taille et Siegfried était troublé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à ce corps aux muscles ciselés. Il pensait avoir dépassé le stade de l'attirance physique mais le désir charnel était toujours là, amplifiant cette impression de dépendance. Oui, il dépendait de Bud. Inutile de tergiverser, d'essayer de trouver une autre explication, l'évidence était là et elle lui crevait les yeux. On frappa à la porte et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

- Voilà de quoi nous redonner des forces, sourit-il à son compagnon.

- On va en avoir besoin, dit Bud en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ecoute, je crois que tu devrais te reposer encore aujourd'hui et demain nous aviserons. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et que va-t-on faire en attendant ?

- Déjà prendre un bon bain. Il nous a fallu six jours pour arriver ici et nous puons comme un troupeau de yaks !

Bud éclata de rire. Il se rangea à l'avis de Siegfried. Pendant qu'il s'habillait pour se rendre aux thermes, il songea qu'ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés à avoir ce genres d'activités relaxantes tous les deux. Ça et s'éveiller côte à côte. Décidément, tout tendait à les rapprocher. Ça ne pouvait être de simples coïncidences. Il y avait quelque part une force qui jouait avec leur destin, il en était persuadé. Mais ça ne le dérangeait nullement. Bien au contraire. Ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa vie dans des moments pareils ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde. Surtout que cela servait l'intérêt qu'il avait à vouloir se rapprocher de Siegfried. Il en était amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Alors, si laisser faire les choses pouvait lui faire atteindre son but, il laisserait faire.

Après s'être délassés aux thermes et avoir avalé un bon repas, Bud s'était écroulé dans son lit. Siegfried le laissa et gagna sa chambre. Lui non plus ne résista pas bien longtemps au sommeil. Tôt le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent pour prendre un repas auquel ils firent honneur avant d'emprunter un petit bateau qui devait les mener jusqu'au pied de la falaise effondrée, à l'entrée de la grotte. Bud ordonna aux hommes de son frère de rester sur la grève. Qui sait ce qui allait se passer à l'intérieur et il ne voulait pas mettre leur vie en danger.

Avant leur départ, Siegfried avait lu le livre qu'il avait découvert dans le mur de sa bibliothèque, mais les faits relatés lui paraissaient complètement ahurissants. A deux reprises, ses ancêtres avaient eu recours aux Dragons de Glaces contre les Viks. Descendus des terres situées encore plus au nord qu'Asgard, ces peuplades barbares ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Ils étaient venus avec un nombre impressionnant de bateaux et sans l'intervention des Dragons, aujourd'hui Asgard serait à eux. La menace devait être de taille pour que les Ducs d'alors se battent à dos de Dragons. Après cette seconde défaite, les Viks ne firent plus parler d'eux si ce n'est pour des attaques sur des navires marchands. Ils avaient choisi la piraterie, bien lucrative parfois, car ils avaient bien compris qu'être plus menaçants les mettrait forcément face à ses créatures monstrueuses. Ils n'avaient pas de magie aussi puissante qui leur aurait permis de faire jeu égal avec Asgard.

Munis de torches, Siegfried et Bud remontèrent le boyau d'accès et débouchèrent dans l'immense caverne. Les pierres rondes étaient là. Siegfried se demanda depuis combien de temps elles attendaient qu'arrive un descendant de la Maison de Dubhe. Ils allumèrent d'autres torches qu'ils avaient emportées et les plantèrent entre les rochers. Une lumière bleutée baignait le lieu.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Bud à mi-voix.

Il n'était pas rassuré. Si ce que le livre racontait était vrai, il ignorait comment Siegfried pourrait réagir une fois qu'il aurait établi un lien avec ces créatures. Si c'était vrai…

- Ça va… J'entends de nouveau le grondement dans ma tête, mais ce n'est plus aussi agressif.

Il avança sa main pour la poser sur la sphère devant lui. Incompréhensiblement, c'était de celle-ci que semblait venir le son. Mais son geste fut stoppé par Bud. Celui-ci planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Il était inquiet.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda-t-il. Si tout ceci est la vérité, il n'y aura peut-être pas de retour possible. Qui sait ce qui va t'arriver ?

- Crois-tu que nous ayons le choix ? Que j'aie le choix ? Bud, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir et je suis terrifié.

- Moi non, peut-être ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander, reprit le Duc de Dubhe d'un air solennel. Si tu vois que je ne suis plus moi-même, tue-moi.

- Siegfried ! Jamais je…

- S'il te plait Bud ! le coupa son compagnon. Il n'y a que toi ici à qui je puisse demander ça. Si ça tourne mal, décapite-moi. N'hésite pas un seul instant !

Disant cela, il avait pris la main de Bud pour la poser sur la garde de son épée. Le Duc d'Alcor tremblait. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de détermination dans le regard limpide qui le dévisageait avec une intensité brulante. Il capitula en baissant la tête.

- Je le ferai, murmura-t-il, je t'en fais le serment. Mais avant ça, il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa la nuque de Siegfried et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, le Duc de Dubhe se mit à répondre avec fièvre à ce baiser si impératif. Ensemble, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir ce contact. Il devint brutal, presque violent. Un frisson dont ils ne savaient si c'était de crainte ou de désir secoua leurs corps. Bud colla son front à celui de son compagnon.

- Je t'aime, Siegfried. Alors bats-toi pour ne pas laisser ce… cette chose te dominer, te détruire. Bats-toi parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Si je dois te tuer, je me tuerai après.

Les mots prononcés à voix basse revêtaient encore plus de signification. Siegfried en saisit toute la profondeur et toute la vérité et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Bud venait de le mettre face à ses propres sentiments et tout devenait clair. A nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Promets-moi que tu me reviendras, lui intima encore son ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend… je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse… Mais je te fais à mon tour le serment de me battre de toutes mes forces pour toi… pour nous… Moi aussi je t'aime… comme jamais je n'ai aimé…

Le nouveau baiser qu'ils échangèrent embrasa leur cœur et leur corps. Leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour d'eux, les serrant comme s'ils voulaient les fondre l'un en l'autre. Ce fut Siegfried qui mit un terme au baiser. Il s'écarta de Bud sans le quitter des yeux. Puis il se détourna brusquement et posa la main sur la sphère. Le Duc d'Alcor eut un geste pour se précipiter vers lui mais une lumière blanche d'une intensité aveuglante le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il leva son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger, il ne voyait strictement rien.

- Siegfried ! hurla-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Petit à petit, la lumière décrut. Il put enfin regarder l'endroit où se trouvait son ami. Il était là, débout, face à un gigantesque dragon dont la tête atteignait presque la voute de la salle. Il s'approcha, tout doucement. La bête le fixa de ses yeux immenses du même bleu glacial que ceux de son compagnon et fendus d'une pupille noire verticale puis il les reporta vers… son maître ?

- Siegfried ? appela Bud tout doucement, le ventre tordu par la peur.

- Tout va bien… Tu peux t'approcher… C'est loin d'être ce que nous imaginions…

Le Duc d'Alcor n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La sphère qu'avait touchée Siegfried gisait à leurs pieds, brisée. Le Dragon devait faire plus d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut et l'envergure de ses ailes semblait plus grande encore. Sa peau faite d'écailles, qui paraissaient plus dur que l'acier, avait diverses teintes de bleu allant du plus foncé au plus clair. Sa nuque était hérissée d'aiguillons telle la crinière d'un cheval et ses pattes griffues ressemblaient aux serres d'un aigle. Sa longue queue de serpent terminée par un dard, ondulait doucement derrière lui, et avait un aspect tout aussi redoutable que le reste. Mais le plus effrayant était sa gueule. Elle s'ornait de dents et de crocs à faire fuir un ours de terreur. D'une blancheur éclatante, ils étaient plus aiguisés que la plus affûtée des lames.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, commença Siegfried, le danger qui menace Asgard a réveillé la Magie qui gouverne ces créatures. Du fait, le sang de Dragon qui coule dans mes veines a réagi et c'est pour cela que j'ai été poussé à toucher ces œufs, la première fois. J'ai amorcé une réaction en chaîne qui ne s'arrêtera qu'avec notre victoire… ou notre mort.

- Notre mort ?

- Celle des Dragons ou la mienne. Sans moi pour les guider, ils ne survivront pas. Le lien qui m'unit à eux est ainsi. Celui-ci va veiller sur les sept autres membres de son clan jusqu'à ce que le moment de combattre soit venu et qu'ils naissent tous pour défendre Asgard et son peuple.

- Et ce serait le Dieu Odin qui aurait orchestré tout cela ?

- Il semble, effectivement. Maintenant, je dois achever le rituel.

Avant que le Duc d'Alcor n'ait pu prononcer une parole de mise en garde, Siegfried tira sa dague et s'entailla la paume de la main. Il s'approcha de la bête qui leva son énorme patte pour la lui présenter. L'homme coupa la peau entre les doigts griffus et appliqua sa propre blessure dessus. Aussitôt une aura bleutée s'éleva à l'endroit du contact. Siegfried leva la tête vers le Dragon et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment. Puis un sourire éclaira le visage du Duc de Dubhe. Il lâcha la patte et s'aperçut que les deux blessures avaient déjà cicatrisées.

- Tu communiques avec lui ?

- Oui… j'entends sa voix dans mon esprit. Où que je sois sur cette terre, je l'entendrai et lui aussi. Il répondra à mon appel même si je suis au bout du monde. Tous les autres également.

- Et que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Il doit se nourrir, non ?

- Les Dragons de Glace mangent du poisson. Il sortira la nuit pour n'être vu de personne. Il sait comment prendre soin de lui et des siens. Il faudra que tu interdises l'accès à ce lieu. Les hommes de ton frère t'obéiront.

- D'accord… C'est beaucoup plus prudent. Siegfried, je… je suis désolé d'avoir douté. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu devenais fou et que tu racontais n'importe quoi. Mais là, je ne peux pas nier ce que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est tout simplement extraordinaire. Quel que soit cette menace, avec de tels alliés, nous pouvons envisager la victoire, non ?

- Il nous faut rester prudent. Nous ignorons quelles seront les forces que l'adversaire nous opposera, mais une chose est certaine. Si de telles créatures sont de notre côté, alors c'est que l'ennemi a aussi quelques tours de Magie dans sa manche. Gardons-nous bien de le sous-estimer.

- J'ai beau le voir, j'ai encore du mal à y croire, sourit Bud en levant les yeux vers ceux du Dragon. Je peux ?

Siegfried approuva de la tête et le Duc d'Alcor s'approcha de la bête. Il était impressionné mais il avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas le laisser paraître. Comme pour tout animal, il faut montrer que l'homme est le maître. Et même s'il n'avait aucune autorité sur lui, Bud voulait qu'il sache qu'il ne le craignait pas, qu'il était au service des hommes et pas le contraire. Il fit quelques pas lents vers l'énorme patte et posa sa main dessus. Elle était glacée et les écailles qui recouvraient la peau luisaient d'une lueur irisée sous la lumière des torches qui étaient presque éteintes. Lui aussi regarda l'animal dans les yeux et le Dragon le fixait d'un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de bienveillant. Puis soudain, comme s'il répondait à une demande muette, il baissa sa tête jusqu'à l'homme devant lui. Bud s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je sais que tu dois protéger Asgard et son peuple avant tout, mais vois-tu, l'homme à qui tu obéis est aussi celui que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. Sois gentil de garder un œil sur lui quand le moment de combattre viendra. Si je le perds alors je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre.

- Il comprend ta demande et fera de son mieux, transmit Siegfried. Que lui as-tu dit ?

- C'est entre lui et moi, sourit malicieusement le Duc d'Alcor en jetant un regard en coin au Dragon qui sembla sourire aussi. J'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne que toi, mais on dirait bien que non.

- Il comprend le langage des hommes, mais je suis le seul à qui il peut parler et à qui il obéit.

- Et nous n'en savons toujours pas plus sur la nature de ce danger.

- Non, malheureusement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je le trouve magnifique. Au fait, il a un nom ?

- Oh… Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bud, je te présente Nidhogg(4)…

A suivre… Le prochain chapitre vous entrainera aux Royaumes des Océans et des Ténèbres...

* * *

><p>(1) Alta Lupis Aelys : Seigneur des Loups Ailés.<p>

(2) Ansfried : prénom d'origine franque qui signifie "Celui qui apporte la paix, la victoire avec l'aide divine"

(3) Dragonnier : Ce terme ne m'appartient pas. Je l'ai emprunté au roman "L'héritage" de Christopher Paolini dont le film "Eragon" a été tiré. J'ai également utilisé la capacité du dragonnier à communiquer par télépathie avec son dragon.

(4) Nídhögg ou Níðhöggr (Celui qui frappe férocement) en vieux norrois est un dragon ou un serpent de la mythologie nordique. Il vit sous Yggdrasil. Photo visible sur mon site : voici à quoi ressemblent mes Dragons de Glace. Dans l'Heroic Fantasy le dragon possède des ailes alors que le dragon asiatique ressemble plus à un long serpent.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternatif Heroic Fantasy Médiéval Fantastic. Aventure/Romance/Surnaturel. Certains couples sont très inhabituels. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18

Les Royaumes du Sanctuaire et d'Asgard, alliés indéfectibles, mènent une guerre contre le Royaume des Océans depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Au moment où débute cette histoire, les raisons de cette guerre ont été oubliées. Non loin, le Royaume des Ténèbres se relève doucement d'une guerre de succession qui l'a laissé exsangue. Après avoir été ennemis, ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande encore. De l'action, de la romance, du complot politique, de la magie et des créatures surnaturelles sont au rendez-vous avec de nombreuses références aux mythologies grecque et celtique ainsi qu'au manga original de Masami Kurumada. Het, Yaoi et lemon bien sûr.

**Résumé des évènements précédents** : Kanon et Liadan se sont mariés. Le Duc va tenir sa promesse envers son Prince qui s'est résolu à son union avec la Princesse Saori. Mais la menace venant des Ténèbres est toujours là et va franchir un nouveau cap à travers le Comte de Sirène.

**Note de l'auteur** : je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Voici un nouveau chapitre que vous pouvez également lire en musique sur mon site Antarès. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume des Océans…**

Duchesse de SeaDragon.

Liadan avait encore du mal à réaliser. Désormais, elle avait des serviteurs sous ses ordres. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et chacune de ses demandes se terminait par un "s'il vous plait" qui faisait doucement sourire les hommes et les femmes à son service. Ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire que quelqu'un se montre plus aimable envers eux. De toute façon, même sans cette formule de politesse qui ne coûtait rien à être prononcée, ils auraient obéi.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait échangé ses vœux avec Kanon. Un instant qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Comme toute la cérémonie et la petite fête qui lui avait succédée. Thétis, la jeune sœur de Sorrento, avait tout organisé. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un mariage en grandes pompes, mais Liadan s'était retrouvée prise dans un tourbillon qui l'étourdissait encore. Les membres du gouvernement avaient été avertis de l'évènement et y avaient assisté avec leurs épouses et leurs enfants pour certains. Quelques jours plus tôt, la jeune femme avait entraîné la future mariée dans ses appartements où l'attendait son couturier pour lui montrer quelques robes. Liadan fut émerveillée devant les toilettes plus belles les unes que les autres et regrettait presque que celles-ci ne soient portées qu'à cette unique occasion. Elle choisit une robe en satin ivoire, presque blanc, à l'encolure arrondie. Les larges manches étaient doublées d'une dentelle bleue turquoise. La jupe n'avait qu'une petite traîne et le corsage lacé mettait sa taille fine en valeur. Thétis avait insisté pour la coiffer elle-même. Elle avait tressé deux grosses mèches qui partaient des tempes pour se rejoindre derrière la tête et se confondre avec les boucles de la chevelure d'un gris ciel d'orage. Ensuite, la jeune femme avait placé un diadème frontal en argent ornée de perles bleues avec une chaînette qui pendait sur chaque tempe et terminée par deux mêmes perles. Elle ne portait aucun autre bijou, sauf maintenant, la bague que Kanon lui avait passé à l'annulaire de la main gauche et qui la désignait comme la Duchesse de SeaDragon. Lui-même portait une tunique du même bleu et un pantalon en cuir noir. Lors de leur entrée dans la salle, ils avaient tous les deux la même cape qu'ils ôtèrent ensuite, pour être plus à leur aise.

La petite réception qui avait suivie avait tout simplement été exquise. Liadan faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de son rang. Elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte, mettre son époux dans l'embarras. Aussi lui fut-elle reconnaissante de rester auprès d'elle. Mais la sœur du Premier Ministre était également attentive à ce que la jeune femme ne se sente pas trop perdue. Tous connaissaient ses origines modestes et durent convenir qu'elle semblait digne de son mari, bien qu'elle soit de basse naissance. Elle charmait sans le vouloir avec sa gentillesse, son amabilité, sa retenue qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de timidité. Lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu seule, elle reportait son attention sur Kynan qui était à des lieues de toutes ces considérations pour s'amuser avec les autres enfants qu'il avait connus en commençant à fréquenter l'école du Palais.

Et le soir même, Kanon l'avait honorée, comme tout bon époux se doit de le faire pour consommer son mariage. Elle avait retrouvé toute la douceur et la passion dont elle le savait capable et, au souvenir du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, elle ne put retenir le délicieux frisson qui lui parcourut la peau. Pourtant, elle avait bien remarqué le regard furibond du Prince Julian lorsque le Duc lui avait tendrement pris la main pour l'entraîner dans leurs appartements. Elle connaissait le penchant de Kanon pour les hommes et elle n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie. De toute évidence, le Prince héritier était fortement attiré par le Général de son père. Peut-être même en était-il amoureux. Et voir une femme à la place qu'il convoitait, à savoir les bras de Kanon, devait particulièrement lui déplaire et le mettre en colère. D'un autre côté, si cela la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait rien fait pour se faire épouser. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine crainte, même si elle savait que jamais le Prince ne s'abaisserait à s'en prendre à elle ou à Kynan en aucune façon. Le mieux qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de l'ignorer et de se montrer aimable avec lui si leurs chemins se croisaient. Et ça ne lui serait pas bien difficile parce que, contre toute attente, elle aimait bien Julian. Elle le trouvait touchant. La façon qu'il avait de couver le Général des yeux était adorable. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Elle était la Duchesse de SeaDragon. Et à défaut de pouvoir garder son mari dans son lit, elle entendait bien tenir son rang. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse intimider par qui que ce soit.

Mais depuis sa nuit de noces, Liadan commençait à espérer que les choses allaient peut-être se passer autrement mieux qu'elle ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé. En effet, cela faisait maintenant trois nuits que Kanon lui faisait l'amour et qu'il dormait avec elle. Il se montrait tendre et attentionné et lui expliquait toutes les subtilités de la vie au Palais. Assise devant la fenêtre du salon de leur appartement, à manier l'aiguille sur la tapisserie qu'elle avait commencée, elle soupira. Elle ne doutait pas d'avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant d'épouser le Duc, ne serait-ce que pour leur fils, mais avait-elle bien mesuré toutes les conséquences que cette décision aurait sur leur vie à tous les deux ? Et elle ne pensait qu'aux bons côtés tels que l'éducation, la position sociale, l'assurance d'une existence sans souci matériel. Kanon lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que le Palais de Corail, mais aucun de ses habitants n'était à l'abri de brimades de toutes sortes s'il n'était pas apprécié par un ou plusieurs des membres les plus influents des lieux. Après, ce serait sa parole contre la leur. A nouveau, elle soupira. Elle pesta contre son esprit trop méfiant, mais elle pensait avant tout à son fils. Et pour lui, elle devait se montrer forte, et surmonter toutes les difficultés qui pourraient se présenter. Puis l'idée qu'elle commençait à devenir paranoïaque lui traversa l'esprit. Surtout pas. Surtout ne pas se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, ne pas imaginer des complots inexistants, sinon sa vie allait devenir un enfer alors que pour l'instant, elle avait tout du paradis. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Peut-être était-ce simplement cette vie nouvelle et inconnue qui l'effrayait un peu.

- Maman ! Maman !

Les cris de Kynan la sortirent de ses idées lugubres. Elle sourit à son fils et son cœur fit un bon en voyant son père derrière lui.

- Père a dit qu'il allait commencer à m'apprendre à monter à cheval ! débita le petit garçon tout excité.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, ravie de voir que Kanon s'investissait, comme il le lui avait dit, dans l'éducation de son enfant.

- Tout à fait. Et pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

- C'est merveilleux, mon chéri. Mais as-tu bien écouté à l'école, ce matin ?

- Oui. On a lu et on a écrit et le précepteur nous a raconté l'histoire des Océans. Enfin le début…

- Tu devrais aussi venir avec nous, lui proposa son époux. Si tu apprends à monter, tu pourras sortir avec Thétis et faire des promenades.

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

- Tu as peur des chevaux ?

- Non… enfin je ne crois pas. Je ne les ai jamais approchés d'assez près et encore moins, envisagés de les monter.

- Essaie, ça ne coûte rien, lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Père, je pourrai encore monter Golden avec toi ?

- Nous verrons, garnement ! Allons déjeuner ! Ensuite nous irons aux écuries.

Kanon fit seller Golden et deux autres chevaux très calmes pour sa femme et son fils. Liadan suivait scrupuleusement les conseils de son époux en le regardant lui en faire la démonstration sur son destrier tandis que Kynan faisait déjà marcher sa monture au pas dans l'enclos. La jeune épousée n'était pas très rassurée. Elle sentait que le support auquel elle se raccrochait n'était pas stable et cela la perturbait beaucoup. Entre ses cuisses, elle percevait les mouvements du cheval et le balancement l'effrayait un peu. Voyant cela, le Duc sauta en croupe et lui prit les rênes des mains.

- Bouge comme lui, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Sers tes jambes et suis ses mouvements.

- J'essaie mais j'ai un peu de mal, se défendit-elle.

- C'est une habitude qui viendra avec la pratique. D'ici deux à trois jours, tu auras oublié comme était la vie avant d'apprendre à monter. Chevaucher te sera devenu aussi naturel que respirer. Accroche-toi.

Surprise par ces paroles, elle se cramponna à la crinière de l'animal tandis que le Duc talonnait ses flancs pour la mettre au petit trot. Liadan eut un petit cri de surprise et ferma les yeux.

- Non ! Regarde devant toi ! Accompagne ses mouvements avec ton corps… comme lorsque tu accompagnes les miens, termina-t-il dans son oreille en glissant malicieusement le bout de son nez juste derrière.

Liadan devint écarlate. Elle tourna son regard ensoleillé vers son mari qui lui souriait, amusé. Elle prit le parti d'en rire aussi et s'efforça d'appliquer les judicieux conseils. A la fin de l'après-midi, elle n'était plus ballotée comme un fagot de paille et elle avait réussi à trouver son équilibre. Maintenant, il allait falloir apprendre à diriger le cheval avec la voix, les rênes et les jambes. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que cela allait lui prendre un peu plus de temps. Mais elle avait relevé le défi. Elle était Duchesse de SeaDragon, que diable ! Elle ne pouvait faire moins que les autres dames de la noblesse.

- Maman ! Regarde !

Kynan faisait trotter son cheval, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres et les joues rougies d'excitation. Il rayonnait. Vêtu d'un pantalon, d'un pourpoint de cuir et de bottes, il était un portrait miniature de son père.

- Eh bien ! Quel fier cavalier ! fit une voix claire et masculine.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui souriait en regardant le petit garçon.

- Julian ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? s'exclama le Duc en dirigeant le cheval de Liadan en le poussant doucement avec Golden vers le Prince.

- Mon père a terminé de me torturer avec les subtilités de la diplomatie et je profite qu'il fasse une si belle journée pour faire une promenade à cheval. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai deux élèves qui doivent rattraper le temps perdu.

- Nous n'avons qu'à tous y aller, proposa le jeune homme.

- Kynan et sa mère ne sont pas encore assez aguerris pour nous suivre, répondit Kanon qui été descendu de cheval.

Il caressa le chanfrein de Tinos qui se laissa faire, reconnaissant la voix et l'odeur de l'homme. Il leva les yeux vers Julian qui le regardait étrangement. Kanon n'aurait su dire s'il était en colère ou résigné. Ces deux sentiments n'étaient pourtant pas semblables. Mais il comprit que le Prince essayait de lui dire quelque chose, de lui faire passer un message. Kynan continuait à trotter et Liadan à marcher tranquillement au pas. Soudain, pour une raison inconnue, deux chiens se jetèrent dans les jambes des chevaux en se bagarrant, grognant et aboyant férocement. La monture de Liadan hennit de frayeur et se cabra. La jeune femme cria et instinctivement se cramponna à la crinière. Mais l'animal partit au triple galop et sortit de l'enclos.

- Liadan !

- Maman !

- Yaah !

Julian talonna Tinos qui s'élança derrière le cheval fou. Kanon fit descendre son fils par précaution et enfourcha Golden d'un bond. Il poussa sa monture mais les deux autres étaient déjà loin devant lui. Liadan n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle criait, elle priait pour que le cheval s'arrête. Elle tenta de tirer sur les rênes, mais en vain. _"Bouge comme lui… Sers tes jambes et suis ses mouvements…"_ Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. C'est tout ce dont elle arrivait à se souvenir. Mais la peur la paralysait. Elle avait l'impression qu'à l' instant où elle lâcherait la crinière, elle ferait une chute mortelle. Elle hurlait le nom de Kanon. Sous les sabots endiablés, le sol défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle priait pour voir Golden à côté de son cheval.

Les cris de sa femme lui parvenaient et le Duc voyait Julian gagner du terrain. Enfin, il le vit attraper le mors et ralentir la course des deux bêtes. Il arriva à leur hauteur, démonta et se précipita pour prendre son épouse dans ses bras. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, gémissait de peur et pleurait.

- Tu n'as rien ? lui murmura-t-il en l'écartant de son torse pour la regarder.

- Je…, non…, ça va…

- Je me demande ce qui a pris à ces chiens ? questionna Julian sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- Ils ont dû se disputer de la nourriture, fit Kanon pour apporter une explication à Liadan qui avait besoin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Viens, on rentre.

Et alors qu'il la poussait vers son cheval, elle eut un geste de recul et la frayeur traversa son regard.

- Je t'aide à monter.

- Je… je préfère rentrer à pied, souffla-t-elle, visiblement terrifiée.

- Liadan, monte sur ce cheval.

La voix de Kanon avait claquée comme la lanière d'un fouet. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut surprise de voir à quel point son expression était dure et fermée.

- Kanon…, tenta de tempérer Julian, qui comprenait sa peur et compatissait.

- Si elle ne remonte pas maintenant, elle ne remontera jamais. Liadan, nous serons à tes côtés. Viens…

Elle regarda la bête qui broutait paisiblement et respira plusieurs fois profondément. Elle s'avança vers elle, caressa les naseaux et l'encolure comme elle avait vu si souvent faire les cavaliers.

- Tu vas être sage ? chuchota-t-elle. Tu vas rester tranquille et me ramener chez moi ?

Elle ne pouvait pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Surtout pas devant le Prince. Il fallait qu'elle surmonte sa peur pour montrer à tous qu'elle n'était pas si facilement impressionnable. Elle devait faire la preuve de sa force de caractère pour ne pas mettre son mari dans l'embarras.

- Aide-moi, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme à Kanon qui s'approcha pour la hisser sur le dos de l'animal tandis que Julian lui passait les rênes qu'il tenait toujours.

- Altesse, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante d'être venu à mon secours, déclara-telle en se redressant dignement sur le dos de l'animal. J'aurai pu faire une très mauvaise chute…

- Allons, n'en parlons plus, répondit celui-ci. Vous allez bien et c'est le plus important. Rentrons ! Votre fils doit être inquiet et impatient d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

Kanon remonta sur Golden et se porta à la droite de son épouse tandis que Julian chevauchait à sa gauche. Ainsi encadrée par les deux meilleurs cavaliers du Royaume, la Duchesse se sentit en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied à terre, elle prit conscience que tout le long du chemin, elle avait serré ses cuisses jusqu'à en avoir mal. Ses jambes la trahirent et elle tituba dans les bras de son mari.

- Maman !

- Elle va bien, le rassura son père. Elle a juste eu très peur.

- Ça va, mon ange. Heureusement que le Prince a réussi à me rattraper. Encore merci, Altesse.

- Alors je vais vous enlever votre époux pour ce soir, sourit Julian. Je dois parler avec lui de certaines dispositions que nous devons prendre concernant l'armée.

- Je vais les raccompagner chez nous et je viendrai te voir un peu plus tard, confirma Kanon.

Julian laissa Tinos aux mains du palefrenier et rentra au Palais. Le Général fit de même et, son bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour la soutenir, il regagna leur appartement suivit d'un Kynan plus silencieux que d'habitude et qui surveillait sa mère du coin de l'œil. Kanon, la confia aux soins de deux servantes et, avec l'aide d'Ethain, il s'occupa de donner un bain à son fils avant d'en prendre un lui-même. Liadan s'était endormie, épuisée par la peur. Il passa un mantel de laine par-dessus ses vêtements d'intérieur et confia son fils à son écuyer.

Il put enfin rejoindre les appartements de Julian. Celui-ci l'attendait, assis sur un large fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main.

- Sers-toi, lui proposa-t-il en désignant la carafe d'un geste nonchalant. Comment va ta femme ?

- Ethain lui a préparé une infusion calmante. Elle s'est endormie. Merci pour ce que tu as fait…

- Allons… N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose…

- Alors ? Ton père va finalement faire rentrer l'armée ? demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant en face du Prince en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

- Oui, une grande partie des hommes sera réaffectée dans les fortins frontaliers à l'est et à l'ouest. Et il faudra reformer la Garde du Trident. Mais je sais que tu as déjà discuté longuement de tout ceci avec le Roi.

- De manière informelle. Et nos voisins ont l'air calme.

- Effectivement les Ténèbres et Amazia sont tranquilles. Mais il ne faut pas laisser nos frontières sans surveillance.

- En tant que Ministre des Armées, je ne peux qu'approuver sa décision.

- De plus, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton rôle d'instructeur pour entraîner et sélectionner les soldats qui formeront la Garde du Trident justement.

- Il le faudra bien. La dernière fois que je me suis rendu sur le front, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de soldats expérimentés. La plupart sont jeunes.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider entre deux leçons sur la législation.

- Tu en veux toujours à ton père ? demanda Kanon qui avait perçu le sarcasme dans la voix du Prince.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais oublier d'un claquement de doigt qu'il me vend à cette… cette fille ! Même si je me suis fait une raison, je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner !

- Tu as donc accepté ce mariage. C'est mieux que la dernière où nous en avons parlé.

- Je ne suis pas aussi irresponsable que j'en ai l'air, Kanon. Ce que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est la façon dont j'ai été mis au pied du mur. Mon père aurait dû m'en parler avant d'envoyer ce courrier. Je ne me serais pas systématiquement opposé à cette idée, mais au moins il aurait eu mon point de vue. C'est comme si je n'étais plus maître de ma vie.

- Parce que tu crois que tu l'as été un jour ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es un Prince, héritier d'un grand Royaume qu'il va falloir reconstruire. Crois-tu que tu vas mener ta vie comme bon te semble ou bien en fonction des besoins du peuple ? Tes désirs passeront-ils avant ceux de tes sujets ? Ou le contraire ?

- Tu connais la réponse.

- Malheureusement pour toi, du jour où tu es né, tu n'as jamais eu le contrôle de ton destin.

- Et on ne choisit pas sa famille ni son statut social. On fait ce que l'on nous apprend à faire. Un paysan est plus libre que moi.

- Serais-tu soulagé si tu étais un paysan ? Renoncerais-tu à ta vie ici pour être enfin maître de ton destin ? Abandonnerais-tu ton bain quotidien ? Le travail avec ton père pour les travaux pénibles des champs ? Echangerais-tu cette chemise de lin et le vin que tu bois pour une tunique en bure et une piquette de taverne ?

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu voies les pires choses ?

- Parce qu'elles sont bien réelles. Et ce ne sont pas les pires. On ne choisit peut-être pas sa famille, mais le hasard n'a pas fait trop mal fait les choses en ce qui nous concerne.

Kanon avait murmuré les derniers mots sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Julian se leva et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Mon père m'a parlé de… de toi. Il m'a tout dit, comment tu es arrivé dans la vie de tes parents.

Le Duc eut un petit rire désabusé et se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide carmin qui ondoyait dans la coupe en argent qu'il tenait à la main. Il accusa le coup et aurait dû se douter que Poséidon en parlerait à son fils.

- Je n'ai peut-être aucun sang noble qui coule dans mes veines.

- La noblesse ne se transmet pas par le sang, Kanon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi ?

- Une somme de notions que l'on nous inculque dès notre enfance. Et lorsqu'on atteint l'âge d'appréhender ces notions, on fait le choix de les respecter ou pas.

- Comme quoi ?

- L'honneur, le respect de la parole donnée, la magnanimité, la loyauté, la fierté d'être ce que l'on est. Un paysan peut avoir plus de noblesse qu'un Roi.

- Je suis content de voir que tu fasses la différence entre le concept et le titre. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je suis peut-être le fils d'un bucheron, d'un pécheur, au mieux d'un marchand. Je ne suis Duc que par le plus grand des hasards.

- Les Océans n'ont pas perdu au change. J'ai eu pour mentor un homme à la droiture exemplaire, pétri de toutes ses notions qu'il s'est efforcé de m'inculquer quand la présence de mon père faisait défaut.

- Tu n'es pas déçu ?

- Par toi ? s'esclaffa Julian avec un grand sourire. Comment une telle idée peut-elle te traverser l'esprit ?

- Je ne sais pas… Depuis des années tu écoutes mes leçons sur l'honneur, le rang que tu dois tenir. Je t'ai souvent reproché ta trop grande insouciance alors que je ne suis peut-être pas à même de te dire tout ça. Comment le fils d'un simple paysan pourrait-il faire la morale à un Prince de sang ?

- Le vin t'est monté à la tête, mon ami. Tu divagues. La noblesse d'un homme ne se mesure pas à la richesse de ses vêtements, mais à celle de son cœur. Et tu es la personne la plus noble que je connaisse. Après mon père.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter l'estime dans laquelle tu me tiens, mais j'apprécie.

- Kynan a de la chance de t'avoir pour père. Il aura lui aussi une âme belle et noble.

- Sa mère m'a bien facilité les choses. Elle l'a très bien élevé.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais je ne l'aime pas comme tu le sous-entends. Je suis déjà amoureux.

- Ah ? fit le Prince, son intérêt se ravivant soudainement. Et puis-je savoir de qui ?

- De quelqu'un dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni le visage. Quelqu'un dont je ne sais s'il est homme ou femme. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore rencontré mais qui m'est destiné sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Ce n'est donc pas de moi… soupira Julian en baissant la tête.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne le sois pas. Le cœur est indomptable. Il va où il veut… Tu as passé toutes tes nuits auprès de ta femme depuis votre mariage, d'après les rumeurs de couloirs entre les serviteurs, poursuivit le Prince pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à cela ?

- Tu renonces aux hommes ?

Kanon sourit. Julian avait habilement mené la conversation là où il le voulait et le Duc n'avait rien vu venir. Les préoccupations de son esprit lui avaient caché la ruse du jeune homme. Il vida sa quatrième coupe de vin, la posa sur la table à côté de son fauteuil et leva le regard vers Julian. Le Prince plongea dans le vert de ces yeux qui scintillaient à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Il était captivé, fasciné et rempli d'espoir.

- Non, fut la réponse simple et chuchotée du Duc qui s'amusait du trouble qu'il provoquait chez le jeune homme.

- Es-tu prêt à tenir ta promesse ? demanda celui-ci sur le même ton en approchant son visage de Kanon.

- Es-tu prêt à donner ce que tu veux recevoir ?

- Oui… je le suis…

La suite ne fut qu'une lente ascension vers le plaisir ultime. Le Prince posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Général qui ne tenta plus de temporiser. Il savait que ce moment viendrait, alors maintenant ou plus tard… Il fut agréablement surpris de constater que Julian, pour l'instant, semblait ne se préoccuper que de son bienêtre. Il était doux, caressant, presque tendre. Et Kanon avait bien du mal à garder son contrôle. Un baiser plus profond lui enflamma les reins. Il glissa sur le fauteuil et le jeune homme se lova d'avantage contre lui. Il essayait de ne rien entreprendre pour voir jusqu'où était effectivement prêt à aller le Prince.

Il sentit d'abord des doigts assez habiles déboutonner sa chemise jusqu'à la ceinture, puis une main, timide en apparence, se faufila sur son flanc. Elle était chaude, mais loin d'être douce. Les cals dus au maniement des armes râpaient légèrement sa peau, mais ça ne le gênait nullement. Il était en partie responsable de l'état de ces mains. Il soupira plus fortement, quand une langue humide se mit à jouer avec un téton puis remonta sur la clavicule pour mordiller le cou et enfin, le lobe de l'oreille. Le Duc finit par caresser tout doucement le dos et les épaules tendues, provoquant un fugace gémissement. La main se fit plus audacieuse et débuta un duel avec la ceinture du pantalon. Celle-ci résista avec vaillance, mais fut contrainte de capituler devant tant d'acharnement, laissant sans défense l'accès à un lieu stratégique particulièrement sensible et hautement convoité.

Julian s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses musculeuses et commença à ouvrir sa chemise. Kanon lui prit les mains et poursuivit la tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il le débarrasse du vêtement. Son regard parcourut le torse fin et ciselé, découvrant des mains ce que ses yeux gourmands jugeaient tout à fait à leur goût. Car pour l'instant, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Une découverte. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et la première constatation de Kanon était le manque d'hésitation de Julian. Irait-il vraiment jusqu'au bout ?

- Tu es moins effarouché que la dernière fois, murmura le Général en embrassant l'épaule à sa portée.

- Parce que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un qui s'effraie facilement ? rétorqua Julian sur un ton aguicheur. Non… J'ai compris qu'une fois encore, tu avais raison. Alors j'ai décidé de… donner… en commençant par toi…

- Je suis certain que tes prochains amants seront enchantés…

- Kanon…

Le Prince s'était troublé à ces mots. Il noya son regard dans celui du Duc qui y découvrit bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il savait que Julian était violemment attiré par lui, mais là, il constatait avec surprise et amertume que les sentiments du jeune homme étaient bien plus profonds qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance passagère, que Julian passerait à autre chose en voyant qu'il ne lui cédait pas. Mais lorsque qu'il menaça de s'offrir au premier venu, Kanon n'avait pas pu rester sans réagir. Il savait que le Prince risquait de s'attacher encore plus à lui, mais il valait mieux un cœur brisé qu'un honneur irrémédiablement sali. On se remettait de l'un, pas de l'autre.

- Même ta future épouse sera comblée d'avoir un époux aussi attentionné…

- Crois-tu que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça ? protesta le Prince en le bâillonnant de ses lèvres. Je ne veux penser qu'à toi pour le moment, qu'à nous…

Disant cela, il reprit ses caresses, glissant ses mains toujours plus bas, vers l'entrejambe sensible qu'il sentait gonflé de désir contre son ventre. Ainsi donc Kanon avait envie de lui. Ou bien n'était-ce là que la réaction naturelle à une stimulation charnelle ? Qu'importe… Il préférait penser que le Duc le désirait.

Et il ne se trompait pas. Kanon avait toujours trouvé Julian très beau, plein de charme avec une personnalité redoutablement séduisante qui ne fit que s'affirmer au fil des années. Et pour cause, il était celui qui l'avait entraîné au maniement des armes et au combat au corps à corps. Il l'avait vu grandir et se transformer pour devenir ce charismatique jeune homme à qui rien ni personne ne pouvait résister. Même lui tomba sous le charme, mais les sentiments n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. Une attirance physique, un désir charnel, oui. Mais rien de plus. Ce n'était pas pour autant que son respect ou son affection en était amoindrie. Il soupira plus fortement lorsqu'il sentit une chevelure soyeuse glisser sur son ventre et son sexe libéré de son pantalon. Il ne put retenir sa main qui alla se perdre dans cet océan d'azur, l'encourageant par-là à poursuivre.

Le reste de ses réflexions fut vite mis au second plan alors qu'une vague de plaisir lui arrachait un adorable gémissement, quand il se vit disparaître dans cette bouche vierge et inexpérimentée. Il se sentit lentement partir à la dérive dans un monde de sensations surprenantes par leur intensité. Il en vint à douter que Julian faisait ça pour la première fois. Mais après tout, qui mieux qu'un homme peut connaître les points sensibles d'un autre ? Il s'allongea complètement sur le canapé et se laissa planer au cœur de son plaisir tel un aigle dans les airs. Il ne cherchait pas à retenir ses gémissements qui encourageaient Julian. Ils le guidaient dans sa découverte du don. Le Prince donnait, offrait sans rien attendre en retour. Et ça lui plaisait. Ou bien ce plaisir qu'il en retirait ne s'était-il éveillé que parce qu'il s'agissait de Kanon ?

Le Duc se redressa soudainement et dans les yeux de son jeune amant, il lut la crainte. Celle d'avoir mal fait, peut-être ? Il lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il caressa les lèvres tendres du bout de la langue et le Prince eut un soupir plaintif qui résonna dans sa poitrine. Leurs langues s'escrimaient, se goûtaient, se cajolaient et leurs mains exploraient la peau brulante, rajoutant à la fournaise qui dévorait leurs corps.

Kanon poussa le Prince en arrière et lui ôta son dernier vêtement qui échoua silencieusement sur le sol. En le voyant ainsi, complètement abandonné, il se demanda encore s'il avait le droit de faire ça. Mais si cela lui était interdit, alors personne d'autre ne devait cueillir ce fruit mûr. Et cette crainte balaya ces dernières réticences.

- Tu as assez donné pour l'instant, murmura-t-il sur les lèvres tremblantes.

- C'est maintenant que je récolte ce que j'ai semé ? sourit doucement le jeune homme.

Le Général se déchaîna sur lui avec délicatesse et agressivité sensuelle. Julian sombra dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sombra sans désir d'être sauvé. Ses plaintes lascives et essoufflées se transformèrent en petits cris lorsque Kanon le prépara à le recevoir. Mais il hésita encore.

- Es-tu bien certain de ce que tu veux ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

- Je… je veux que tu sois le premier… je veux être à toi… complètement…

Kanon le prit. Il força les chairs étroites avec une infinie douceur. Julian grimaça, émit une plainte de douleur, mais à aucun moment il n'eut de sursaut de recul.

- Continue, souffla-t-il en gémissant.

Le plaisir inonda son corps et son esprit comme un raz-de-marée. Il éclata en lui en une myriade d'éclairs éblouissants quand Kanon entama ses mouvements de hanches. Lui-même était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. La violence de son désir l'avait surpris, mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il se laissa emporter par ces sensations et guider par son instinct. Julian voulait connaître le plaisir qu'on éprouve à être soumis à son amant ? Soit. Mais qui est réellement soumis ? Celui qui donne ou bien celui qui reçoit ? Le Général n'était-il pas en train d'écouter et de suivre les directives de son Prince ? Plus vite ! Encore ! Doucement ! Plus fort ! Embrasse-moi ! Caresse-moi ! Celui qui donne est à l'écoute de celui qui reçoit pour ne pas dire à ses ordres. Le cri de plaisir que poussa Julian le ramena à ce qu'il faisait. Sous lui, le corps tendu comme un arc de guerre, le Prince déversait sa jouissance entre leurs corps. Il suffoquait presque mais Kanon était maintenant incapable de ralentir la cadence de ses coups de reins. A l'instant ultime, il enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud et ruisselant de sueur du jeune homme qui le serra contre lui avec une force inouïe. Il étouffa son cri quand il se libéra à son tour. L'aigle cessa de planer et finit par se poser majestueusement, satisfait.

Après leur troisième étreinte, ils somnolèrent un long moment, tendrement enlacés. Kanon avait rarement éprouvé un tel plaisir à la fois fait de douceur et de violence. Il était heureux que Julian ne se soit pas jeté à la tête du premier venu.

- La prochaine fois, on essaiera le lit, marmonna le Prince en déposant quelques baisers sur le torse du Duc. C'est tout de même plus confortable qu'un canapé ou un tapis…

- Julian… commença le Duc, que ces mots avaient brutalement ramené à la réalité.

- Oui, oui, je sais… il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Dommage… j'ai adoré…

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un…

- … qui m'aimera pour moi-même et non pas pour ce que je suis. Ça aussi je le sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Kanon n'était pas dupe. Derrière son ton résigné, Julian éprouvait une grande tristesse de n'avoir pas réussi à le séduire, à se l'attacher. Mais le Prince était bien trop fier pour laisser ses émotions transparaître. Le Duc sentit son cœur se serrer, et il réprima un geste tendre qui serait certainement mal interprété.

- Et tu vas bientôt te marier, ne l'oublie pas.

- Aucun risque ! Tout le monde semble s'être donné le mot pour me le rappeler à tout bout de champ ! Vivement mes noces pour ne plus vous entendre !

- Il faut dormir, reprit le Duc. Je vais rentrer.

- Tu ne termines même pas la nuit avec moi ?

- Inutile d'alimenter les rumeurs de couloirs, elles le seront bien assez demain matin.

- Tu vas rejoindre ta Duchesse ? grinça le jeune homme.

- Oui et je vais dormir.

- Eh bien bonne nuit alors…

Tout en parlant le Général s'était plus ou moins rhabillé et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il se retourna pour regarder son… ex-amant ?

- Je vais bientôt partir vers le nord. Je vais tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur… sur qui je suis…

- Tu seras absent longtemps ?

- Je l'ignore. Ça dépendra de ce que je vais trouver… S'il y a quelque chose à trouver… Julian, reprit le Duc en baissant la tête, ce qui s'est passé ne changera rien pour moi. Tu es mon Prince et je t'aime.

- Je sais…

Comme un somnambule, Julian gagna son lit. Il se blottit sous les fourrures et une larme coula sur joue.

- Liadan a dû beaucoup recevoir de toi pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à te donner un fils, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, fataliste, juste avant de s'endormir.

Kanon demanda comment son épouse allait et les deux servantes à qui il l'avait confié, lui dirent qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée et qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il regarda son fils dans la chambre voisine en compagnie de son écuyer qui s'était assoupi sur un fauteuil. Il le couvrit avec une fourrure et se coucha dans son propre lit. Il le trouva froid et se sentit seul…

Ooooo00000ooooO

Le bateau s'était approché des côtes en fin de journée et avait jeté l'ancre dans une minuscule crique. Aussitôt, des hommes avaient mis trois canots à l'eau. Deux s'étaient dirigés vers la grève, puis les marins avaient gravi la falaise dès qu'ils eurent mis le pied à terre. Le troisième contournait l'aplomb rocheux au-dessus des eaux sombres et voguait vers une plage bien plus grande, juste derrière. Ils échouèrent la barque sur le sable et la cachèrent dans les rochers. Maintenant, il allait leur falloir attendre jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Ce serait certes long, mais l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient recevoir en retour leur aurait fait prendre racine s'il avait fallu. Une récompense mirobolante. Et pour un travail simple et facile, d'après le capitaine du bateau, qui lui avait été proposé trois semaines plus tôt.

**Ville de Léthé, Royaume des Ténèbres, trois semaines plus tôt…**

C'était était un port commercial avant tout, mais certains capitaines louaient leur navire et leur équipage moyennant une rémunération conséquente, pour accomplir toutes sortes de transports. Il suffisait d'être discret et à la limite de l'illégalité pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la police du Roi. Bien que parfaitement informé des activités douteuses de Léthé, le Duc de Griffon laissait faire. Après tout, cela faisait marcher le commerce et tant que ça ne nuisait pas à l'état, il ne voyait pas de raison de mettre un terme à cette activité. Il gardait, malgré tout, un œil attentif sur les différents ports du Royaume, prêt à intervenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Bordant les quais, les tavernes, gargotes et autres bordels étaient les établissements les plus nombreux et aussi, les plus fréquentés. Le capitaine du Scarabée était un honorable citoyen des Ténèbres qui avait décidé de faire carrière en tant que mercenaire. Ça payait bien et rubis sur l'ongle. Il avait un équipage de coupe-jarrets sans scrupule, mais loyaux et fidèles envers lui. C'était sans doute son impressionnante stature qui jouait un rôle non négligeable dans la terreur qu'il inspirait à ses hommes. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait fait leur fortune. Fortune qu'ils s'empressaient d'ailleurs de dilapider avec les putains des bordels ou à s'enivrer de bière tiède.

Alors qu'il dégustait un alcool fin, importé du Royaume des Muses et valant les yeux de la tête, il le vit entrer. Un homme élégant, un peu précieux, de toute évidence un aristocrate, pas du tout à sa place en ce lieu, mais quelque chose en lui attestait une assurance non feinte. Sur ses gardes, le capitaine l'observa du fond de la salle, buvant son verre par petite gorgée.

- Vous êtes le capitaine du Scarabée ? demanda l'homme qui s'était approché et assis en face de lui.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité, répondit-il calmement.

- Etes-vous le capitaine Stand ? insista l'intrus, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Ça dépend pour qui.

- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Par contre ce qui en a, c'est ce que je peux vous payer pour vos services.

- Combien ?

- Vous ne voulez pas d'abord savoir ce que vous aurez à faire ?

- Si c'est bien payé, je m'en fous. Sauf s'il faut engager des navires supplémentaires. Combien ?

- Votre bateau suffira. Vous recevrez deux coffres remplis d'or, d'argent, de pierres précieuses, de soies et de fourrures. Vous pourrez revendre le tout et vous faire un joli magot. Le premier dès que vous serez d'accord, le second, lorsque vous aurez accompli votre travail.

- C'est quoi le boulot ?

- Un enlèvement. Sur une plage du Royaume des Océans…

L'homme lui donna tous les détails dont il avait besoin et le contrat fut conclu d'une poignée de main et d'une parole donnée. Rien d'écrit. Ça pouvait laisser des traces. Le capitaine sortit de la taverne à la suite de son commanditaire et le suivit jusqu'à une voiture où il lui montra la récompense. Satisfait, le mercenaire fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui l'avait discrètement suivi, de réunir l'équipage pour un appareillage le surlendemain. Il fit porter le coffre sur le Scarabée, dans sa cabine, puis redescendit vers cet homme mystérieux.

- Vous livrerez votre colis au port de Giudecca en faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop remuant, lui précisa-t-il.

- Comment saurez-vous que nous sommes revenus ? Comment dois-je vous prévenir ?

- Je le saurai. Et surtout, ne vous avisez pas de me doubler. Vous ignorez à qui vous avez à faire, mais soyez sûr qu'à la moindre tentative de trahison de votre part, vous aurez la police du Duc de Griffon sur le dos. Et si vous prêtez un tant soit peu attention aux rumeurs qui courent sur sa réputation, vous ne voudrez jamais l'avoir à vos trousses. Parce que croyez-moi, le monde ne sera pas assez vaste pour vous cacher.

- Ça fait vingt ans que je fais ce métier. Si je suis encore là, c'est que je n'ai jamais trahi mes employeurs.

- Il y a un début à tout comme on dit… Alors je préfère vous prévenir…

- Avez-vous donc le bras si long pour vous permettre de me menacer de la sorte ? s'énerva le mercenaire qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de la suffisance de cet avorton.

- Bien plus long encore. Combien de temps va-t-il vous falloir pour faire le voyage ?

- En partant de Léthé, à l'aller nous aurons des courants et des vents contraires. Comptons trois semaines. Le retour sera plus rapide.

- Tablons donc sur cinq semaines.

- Au bas mot…

- Fort bien. A dans cinq semaines alors…

Le capitaine Stand regarda l'homme remonter dans sa voiture qui s'ébranla en direction de la sortie de la ville. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce type. Pas que cela ait une importance capitale pour faire le travail, mais là, il était curieux. Son sixième sens s'affola et lui conseilla d'être honnête et de remplir sa part du contrat.

Pharys de la Maison de Sphinx souriait. Il se savait intouchable. Hadès, Queen, Rhadamanthe et Minos savait où il était et Phlégyas, le Maître de Chasse du Roi, avait été désigné pour l'accompagner. C'est lui qui conduisait la voiture et après quelques kilomètres, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un relais pour y passer la nuit.

Ils dinèrent dans un coin de la salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. On leur servit un ragoût de mouton et du vin. La soirée était avancée et les quelques voyageurs qui s'étaient arrêtés dans cet établissement, étaient déjà couchés.

- Si c'est pas du gâchis de donner un tel trésor à ces pirates ! bougonna Phlégyas en leur resservant du vin.

- Mercenaires. Les pirates pillent et tuent.

- C'est la même chose ! Ils ne valent pas mieux les uns que les autres. Si tu les paies, les mercenaires aussi pillent et tuent.

- L'essentiel est d'en retirer plus que ce que cela nous coûte.

- Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt flatté que l'on fasse appel à moi pour t'escorter.

- Ne te méprends pas. C'est ce coffre que nous escortons tous les deux, mon ami. Et Hadès t'a donné une grande preuve de confiance en t'informant des détails de cette mission.

- Je le sais bien et j'apprécie. D'un autre côté, je suis son meilleur assassin.

- Effectivement… Qui croirait que sous couvert d'un excellent Maître de Chasse, se cache un homme qui tue sur ordre sans se poser de question ? Finalement, tu es un peu comme eux.

- Si je ne te connaissais je pourrais me sentir insulté et tu ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant. J'ai le sens de l'honneur contrairement à ces mercenaires. Je dois la vie à Hadès. Il a tué deux hommes qui m'auraient occis sans hésitation. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Tuer pour survivre ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Mais si je peux rembourser ma dette en mettant mon talent à son service, alors peut-être que dans quelques vies, je ne lui devrai plus rien.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'on pourra lui rendre tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ? Pour notre honneur ? Et tout ce qu'il continue à faire ?

Le Chevalier de Lycaon eut un sourire effrayant, et retourna à son deuxième plat de ragoût, pendant que Pharys prenait sa harpe et en caressait les cordes, créant une douce mélodie. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de laisser la voiture et prirent des chevaux pour voyager plus vite.

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume des Océans…**

Le vent soufflait assez fort et malgré le soleil, il faisait encore froid. D'énormes vagues se fracassaient au pied des falaises, éclaboussant la roche en d'immenses panaches blancs d'eau écumante. Sur la plage, les mercenaires s'étaient mis à l'abri dans les rochers. Ceux qui étaient montés au sommet n'avaient pas signalé l'approche d'une quelconque personne, à pied ou à cheval.

- Capitaine, demanda l'un des hommes, vous êtes sûr que c'est pas un piège ?

- Non, mais si c'est pour se débarrasser de nous, cet idiot a payé fort cher.

- Quelqu'un au bout de la plage… chuchota un autre marin.

- Tu vas réussir avec ton truc ? demanda le capitaine Stand à l'homme à ses cotés qui préparait une sarbacane.

Elle était taillée dans un long roseau creux. A une extrémité, il introduit une fine aiguille en os et porta l'embout à ses lèvres. Sa peau sombre et ses yeux noirs pétillants et plissés dénotaient une origine bien lointaine et le capitaine n'était pas surpris que son matelot connaisse des techniques un peu étranges. Il avait expliqué que là où il était né, les hommes chassaient de grands oiseaux avec cette arme et que l'aiguille était enduite de poison. Alors une cible aussi grosse et presqu'immobile, il ne risquait pas de la rater.

- Je suis dans le sens du vent, expliqua-t-il. Il n'y a que le cheval qui saura que je suis là.

- Dans quoi t'as trempé ça ?

- Un puissant somnifère et j'en ai un autre pour le cheval s'il s'agite un peu trop.

- A toi de jouer, mais attends qu'elle soit plus près.

Le mercenaire obéit. La cavalière n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres de leur cachette, lorsqu'elle vit un homme se dresser derrière un rocher et porter un objet long à sa bouche. Presqu'aussitôt, elle sentit une piqûre douloureuse dans son bras. Elle vit l'aiguille qui avait transpercée le tissu de son vêtement et la retira d'un mouvement vif, mais soudain sa vue se brouilla, la tête lui tourna et elle glissa de son cheval.

Les marins sortirent de leur cachette et allèrent vers le corps allongé. Ils l'observèrent un instant, faisant quelques réflexions grivoises sur la beauté délicate de la jeune femme puis sur un ordre de leur capitaine, ils la hissèrent dans leur canot. D'autres attachèrent le cheval à l'embarcation et commencèrent à ramer vers le large. Une fois assez loin, l'un d'eux transperça la gorge de l'animal avec une dague et coupa la corde. La pauvre bête coula à pique. Les deux autres bateaux transportaient les hommes qui avaient fait le gué et tous regagnèrent le navire qui leva l'ancre aussitôt.

- J'ai rarement fait une mission aussi simple et aussi bien payée, plaisanta le second de Stand après avoir relayé ses ordres à l'équipage.

- Hmm… J'espère que ça ne cache rien de néfaste pour nous, bougonna le capitaine, les yeux rivés sur le large.

Après s'être éloigné de la côte, le Scarabée fila à toute vitesse vers la baie de Giudecca, porté par les vents et les courants. Mais le voyage de retour ne fut pas aussi calme que l'aller. En effet, une certaine jeune femme avait décidé de leur crever les tympans par ses cris stridents et incessants jusqu'à ce que le capitaine la menace de la livrer nue à ses hommes. L'effet fut immédiat et le Scarabée retrouva son calme…

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume des Ténèbres…**

Arrivé en vue du port de Giudecca, un peu plus de cinq semaines après son entretien avec son commanditaire, le capitaine Stand fit jeter l'ancre dans la rade. Un gros canot fut mis à l'eau et vogua vers la jetée. Quatre hommes descendirent une malle qu'ils déposèrent sur le sol. Le Capitaine du port s'approcha pour vérifier la cargaison puisque c'était son rôle mais d'une voiture, le Baron de Sphinx descendit et lui fit signe que c'était inutile. Connaissant le noble, le Capitaine obtempéra sans discuter. Pharys se fit ouvrir le coffre discrètement pour constater que le capitaine avait bien rempli sa mission. Un autre homme l'accompagnait qui confirma que c'était bien la bonne personne. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua aux marins le coffre posé à côté de leur voiture. Le Capitaine Stand vérifia son contenu et il fut porté dans le canot. Ils regagnèrent le Scarabée qui déploya ses voiles et fit route vers le grand large.

- Quelle est la suite ? demanda Pharys à celui qui l'accompagnait.

- Les ordres sont clairs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Malheureusement pour le Scarabée et son équipage.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- D'ici peu, le sortilège que j'ai jeté sur le coffre va se déchaîner et ce navire coulera avec tous ses hommes. Il ne veut prendre aucun risque.

- Ça nous aura coûté bien cher…, marmonna le jeune Baron.

- Rien du tout. Ceux qui ont approchés les coffres ont été sous l'influence d'une puissante magie. Ce que tu y as vu à l'intérieur n'était qu'une illusion. Ils ont même cru toucher réellement ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Par tous les Dieux, tu es effrayant…

Les deux hommes hissèrent la malle dans la voiture et Pharys prit les rênes en direction du Mont Elysion.

Deux jours plus tard, le Scarabée sombrait corps et biens dans les profondeurs insondables de la mer, quelque part entre Giudecca et Léthé…

Ooooo00000ooooO

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume des Océans…**

Dans son bureau du Palais de Corail, le Comte de Sirène était occupé à prendre connaissance du courrier arrivé dans la nuit et qui lui était adressé tout en picorant le repas qu'il s'était fait apporter. Il avait mal dormi, se réveillant à plusieurs reprises sans aucune raison. De fait, il s'était levé plus tard que d'ordinaire et la lumière du soleil qui entrait joyeusement par la fenêtre, lui indiquait que c'était la mi-journée. Une missive attira son attention parce qu'il n'en reconnut pas le sceau. Il le brisa, déploya la feuille et la lut. Il blêmit soudainement et regarda, incrédule, la chaine en or et le pendentif joints. Dans sa main tremblante, le médaillon en forme d'étoile de mer brillait à la lumière du jour. Il l'avait offert à sa sœur pour son seizième anniversaire et elle ne le quittait jamais.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il relut la lettre et décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il monta au pigeonnier et vit un oiseau qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une bague rouge à la patte. Non. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il redescendit à son bureau et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil. La tête entre les mains, il essayait de réfléchir. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Sa sœur, Thétis, la prunelle de ses yeux avait été enlevée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il se précipita aux écuries où un palefrenier lui confirma que la jeune femme était sortie comme tous les jours et qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée.

- Vous pouvez peut-être la retrouver sur la plage où elle a l'habitude d'aller.

- Non, elle… elle s'est rendue chez nous. Je lui enverrai un message, improvisa-t-il. Sellez mon cheval. J'ai envie de faire une promenade.

Il alla sur la plage où il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de rejoindre Isaak, il ne la trouva pas. En fait, il ne trouva rien. Les lieux avaient leur aspect habituel. Du sable, des galets, des rochers, des bris de coquillages, et au pied de la falaise, la grotte où elle avait des rendez-vous secrets avec le jeune Baron de Kraken. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais en cet instant, il aurait mille fois préféré les surprendre dans une situation compromettante plutôt que de se dire que ce courrier relatait la vérité. Il réfléchit à toute allure. Personne ne devait savoir avant qu'il n'ait plus d'informations. Il regagna les écuries, laissa son palefroi(1) et rejoignit l'appartement de sa sœur. Il avisa la chambrière et lui expliqua que Thétis s'était rendu au château familial pour régler un problème d'intendance. Il fallait déjà couvrir son absence subite en lui donnant une raison valable.

De retour dans son bureau, il se versa un verre de vin et se planta devant la fenêtre. Il fallait absolument qu'il se remette à réfléchir calmement et efficacement. L'affolement et l'inquiétude n'étaient certes pas les meilleurs conseillers en pareilles circonstances. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Le pendentif et le pigeon inconnu en étaient bien la preuve. Qui avait enlevé Thétis ? Le pourquoi était clairement expliqué dans la lettre. Il devait livrer des informations sur le Royaume des Océans en se servant de ce pigeon. Faute de quoi, Thétis serait tuée. Mais à qui ces informations pourraient-elles bien servir ? Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Un flot de souvenirs remontant à douze ans se déversa dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse l'endiguer.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Tristan de Sirène ne quittait plus son lit ou presque. Il était atteint d'une maladie qui ôtait aux muscles toute leur force et les médecins étaient incapables de le guérir. Le Comte se savait condamné, aussi décida-t-il un jour de parler à son fils de leur avenir à lui et sa sœur. Il fit promettre à Sorrento de protéger Thétis envers et contre tout. Il lui ordonna également de bien suivre l'enseignement de son précepteur pour pouvoir un jour prendre sa succession auprès du Roi Poséidon.

- Il y a autre chose mon fils, que je veux que tu saches, haleta son père. Ta sœur est la seule à pouvoir donner un héritier à notre lignée.

- Mais…

- Je sais tout… le coupa le Comte. Je sais que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes. Je ne te le reproche pas. Moi-même je n'ai pas toujours été fidèle à votre mère et il m'est arrivé de passer la nuit dans le lit d'un homme… ou d'une femme. A moins que tu ne te forces à épouser une jeune femme qui te donnera des enfants, Thétis est notre seul espoir de ne pas voir notre lignée s'éteindre.

- Je suis désolé, père, fit le jeune homme de dix-huit ans à peine, en baissant la tête.

- Ne le sois pas. Les désirs de la chair sont forts et nous font perdre la tête. S'y opposer est un combat presque toujours perdu d'avance. Maintenant, promets-moi que tu veilleras sur ta sœur.

- Je vous le promets. Je la protègerai de toutes mes forces.

- C'est bien… Tu es un bon fils et je suis fier de toi.

Quelques jours après cette conversation, le Comte Tristan de Sirène rendait l'âme dans des souffrances horribles, faute de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Les muscles de sa poitrine n'avaient plus de force pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Il s'éteignit dans un râle, dans les bras de Sorrento. Après avoir longuement pleuré, il quitta la chambre, laissant les serviteurs s'occuper du corps. Il entra en silence dans celle de sa petite sœur, qui dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha du lit et la regarda longuement, se forgeant la volonté inébranlable de tenir la promesse faite à leur père. Quelques années plus tard, après avoir démontré des capacités de gestionnaire assez exceptionnelles, il fut nommé Premier Ministre par le Roi. Une place qu'il occupait depuis maintenant quatre ans. Et jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à tenir sa promesse. Jusqu'à présent…

Il se retrouvait devant un dilemme de taille. Prendre le risque de sacrifier Thétis pour ne pas trahir les Océans et le Roi, ou bien tout faire pour protéger sa sœur et devenir un traitre à la Couronne. Crime puni de la peine mort si sa culpabilité était prouvée. Il s'effondra en larmes sur son bureau, serrant dans sa main la petite étoile de mer en or.

Il finit par se calmer. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps auprès des personnes qui ne manqueraient pas de s'apercevoir de l'absence de la jeune femme comme les chambrières, les servantes et serviteurs qui étaient directement sous ses ordres. Il ne fallait pas oublier la Duchesse de SeaDragon que sa sœur avait prise sous son aile pour lui apprendre les subtilités de la vie à la cour. Mais il se sentait de taille à lui mentir. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour déceler le mensonge chez lui. Kanon ce serait plus compliqué. Cet homme était plus rusé qu'un renard. Quant à Kassa, il allait falloir faire en sorte de le croiser le moins souvent possible et surtout ne rien changer dans ses habitudes ou ses attitudes. Rien ne devait éveiller les soupçons de l'espion du Roi. Rien. Il ne fallait pas oublier le Baron de Kraken. Oh bien sûr, il ne viendrait pas lui demander ouvertement où était Thétis, mais il se renseignerait discrètement, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais que pouvait bien lui trouver sa sœur ? Sorrento le trouvait arrogant et immature. Non, il n'était pas un bon parti pour Thétis. Le Comte avait caressé le rêve un peu fou de lui faire épouser Kanon, mais désormais c'était impossible. Il frappa son front dans ses paumes. A quoi était-il donc en train de penser ? Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Ses beaux yeux roses se fermèrent, frêle barrière contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler encore. Il se sentait vidé, impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Abandonner sa sœur et trahir une promesse faite à un mourant ? Trahir son Roi ? Au mieux, si le Roi était magnanime, il le bannirait du Royaume et confisquerait ses biens et titres. Au mieux…

Il envisagea de donner sa démission à Poséidon. Il en informerait alors les ravisseurs de sa sœur et peut-être la lui rendraient-ils ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et cela l'obligerait à chercher et à donner des explications que le Marquis de Lyumnades ne prendrait pas pour argent comptant, loin de là. Surtout ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Kassa…

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sacrifier Thétis, sa précieuse Thétis, pour la sécurité des Océans. Il frappa durement son bureau du plat de la main. Bon Sang ! Il devait bien exister une solution ! Il reprit la lettre et regarda le sceau qu'il avait brisé. Un faux, probablement. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il descendit au poste de garde et demanda qui était de service ce matin. Un homme s'approcha.

- Reconnais-tu ce sceau ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Non Seigneur Sorrento.

- Tu souviens-tu du messager qui l'a apporté ?

- Ah ça oui ! Il est arrivé comme un fou. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de signer le registre criant que c'était pour le Comte de Sirène et qu'il avait un autre courrier urgent pour Eleusis et il est reparti comme s'il avait un démon à ses trousses !

- L'avais-tu déjà vu ?

- Non, mon Seigneur. Mais d'autres gardes le connaissent peut-être. Voulez-vous qu'on leur demande ?

Ils interrogèrent trois hommes qui étaient là, et seul l'un d'eux pensa avoir déjà aperçu ce messager mystérieux.

- Mais je peux me tromper. C'est qu'il est arrivé si vite qu'on a à peine eu le temps de le voir. En plus, il portait une cape avec une capuche.

- Il n'y a pas un détail qui vous aurait frappé ? demanda encore le Premier Ministre.

Les hommes réfléchirent un instant puis secouèrent la tête. Sorrento les remercia et regagna ses appartements.

**Année 10219 de la Licorne, mois de mars, Royaume des Ténèbres…**

Thétis ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, la lumière du jour naissant commençait à peine à éclairer les fenêtres. Elle resta immobile tentant de percevoir des bruits. Les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement. La plage, la douleur dans son bras, sa perte de connaissance, le bateau, à nouveau son évanouissement. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni pourquoi elle avait été enlevée. Elle s'assit tout doucement sur son lit. A première vue, elle n'était pas blessée. Elle constata que sa couche était confortable et qu'elle ne semblait pas se trouver dans une cellule froide et humide. Au contraire, la pièce avait l'air d'être spacieuse et meublée. Dans la cheminée, les braises d'un feu mourant rougeoyaient encore. Elle s'approcha, avisa le panier de buches et en jeta une dans l'âtre. Quelques instant plus tard, une belle flambée crépitait et éclairait un peu mieux les lieux.

La jeune femme frissonna et l'angoisse lui serra le cœur. Les souvenirs s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, mais elle parvint à en retirer une trame. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa promenade sur la plage et où elle se trouvait exactement. Toute à ses réflexions, elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre. Celle-ci avait l'air de donner à l'ouest pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. En guise de paysage, elle n'apercevait qu'une montagne immense qui semblait proche et lointaine à la fois. La roche était noire, comme calcinée. Le bleu du ciel commençait à se voiler d'une épaisse brume de mer. Elle entrouvrit la vitre, un air tiède et humide balaya son visage. Ce n'était que le mois de mars, mais il ne faisait pas froid. En levant la tête vers le sommet, elle fut déçue. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était trop près pour qu'elle puisse voir la cime.

Elle retourna vers le lit, arracha la couverture et s'enroula dedans. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Elle prit son mal en patience. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, quelqu'un allait venir. Ne serait-ce que pour lui porter à manger. Si elle était là, c'est qu'elle avait une certaine valeur et donc, qui que soient ses ravisseurs, ils ne la laisseraient pas mourir de faim ou de soif. Bientôt, elle aurait des réponses à ses questions. Elle se raccrocha à cette idée et se calma un peu.

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait doucement. Elle sursauta et releva vivement la tête. A l'évidence, elle s'était endormie. Une femme d'un certain âge se tenait devant elle et lui montra un plateau chargé d'un plat rempli d'une sorte de ragout à l'odeur fort alléchante, d'un morceau de pain, d'une pomme ainsi que d'un verre et d'une carafe d'eau.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle se serait jetée dessus si sa bonne éducation ne lui avait pas permis de contrôler sa pulsion. Elle sourit à la femme, prit le temps de s'attabler correctement et commença à manger.

- Attendez ! fit-elle alors que la servante allait sortir de la pièce. Pouvez-vous me dire où je suis ?

La femme la regarda et porta sa main à sa bouche en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il fallut un instant à Thétis pour comprendre.

- Vous êtes muette ?

La femme approuva et lui sourit avant de sortir. C'était bien sa veine. La première personne qu'elle rencontrait ici et il fallait que celle-ci soit incapable de répondre à ses questions. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation. Patienter. Son pire ennemi pour le moment, c'était l'ennui. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle. La lumière du matin lui permettait de nettement mieux la distinguer. Elle était vaste, mais sobrement meublée. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table avec deux chaises, deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, une armoire et une commode. Dans un recoin, elle aperçut un pot de chambre, un baquet et des draps de bains pliés sur un tabouret. La fenêtre n'avait aucune tenture et elle avait entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte lorsque la servante était sortie. Elle était en prison, de toute évidence, mais sa cellule était relativement confortable.

Le temps passait. L'ennui la gagna ainsi que l'impatience. Soudain elle entendit des pas et retourna s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la cheminée. La porte s'ouvrit. Deux hommes, des soldats à en juger par leurs vêtements, portaient un coffre qui semblait assez lourd et le posèrent devant l'armoire. Ils ressortirent aussitôt laissant entrer un homme. Un noble si l'on se fiait à sa vêture. Il lui sourit et vint prendre place à ses côtés, dans l'autre fauteuil.

- J'espère que vous m'excuserez de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, j'ai été retenu par des affaires urgentes, déclara-t-il, aimable.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes au Manoir d'Elysion.

- Elysion ? Vous voulez dire… le Mont Elysion ? Au Royaume des Ténèbres ?

- Je suis ravi de constater que l'on enseigne la géographie de mon pays à l'extérieur de nos frontières.

- Votre pays ?

- Je suis le Roi Hadès.

Thétis écarquille les yeux. Ainsi donc ce Souverain à la réputation de héros pour tout un peuple se trouvait devant elle. Un jeune Roi qui, en quatre ans de règne, avait reconstruit ou presque un pays en ruine. Un Roi remarquable mais dont elle semblait être la prisonnière, à l'évidence.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? assena-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- J'ai besoin que votre frère, le Comte Sorrento de Sirène, me livre des informations sur les Océans. Et le meilleur moyen de l'obliger à le faire est de vous menacer directement.

- Qu'importe vos menaces ! Il ne vous dira rien ! Jamais il ne trahira le Roi Poséidon !

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots. Une colère sourde bouillonnait en elle. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait sauté à la gorge de ce Roi qui soudainement, à ses yeux, n'avait plus rien d'héroïque.

- En êtes-vous bien sûre ? la provoqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. L'étoile de mer en or qui pendait à votre cou lui a été laissée avec un courrier d'instructions précises à suivre scrupuleusement s'il veut vous revoir en vie. J'attends sa réponse sous peu.

Machinalement, Thétis porta la main à sa gorge. Son pendentif ne s'y trouvait plus. Son regard plein de haine et de colère se mit à briller de larmes contenues. Oh non ! Elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Elle ne verserait pas une larme devant ce monstre.

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien ! siffla-t-elle. Il sait que je préfère mourir plutôt que de trahir notre Roi.

- La torture pourra vous faire changer d'avis. Vous lui décrirez votre enfer par le détail et je suis certain qu'il cèdera.

- Jamais !

- En attendant, je vous suggère de vous reposer. Je vais être magnanime et vous permettre de rencontrer une autre prisonnière. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous soutenir mutuellement… ou vous faire peur aussi en imaginant tout ce qui pourrait vous arriver à toutes les deux si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux.

Hadès se leva, alla vers la fenêtre et observa le volcan.

- Et inutile de parler aux gardes où aux serviteurs, reprit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ils sont tous muets. Et extrêmement loyaux.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et quitta la pièce. Aussitôt la clé tourna dans la serrure. Thétis fixait la porte sans la voir. C'était un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller chez elle, dans son lit et tout ça n'aurait été qu'un horrible rêve. Mais elle pleura en silence. Elle savait bien que tout ceci était réel. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Hadès avait parlé d'une autre prisonnière. Peut-être qu'à elles deux, elles pourraient échafauder un plan pour s'enfuir ? Mais qui était-elle ? Certainement la sœur, la fille ou l'épouse d'un homme influent d'un autre Royaume. Mais lequel ?

A nouveau, on entra dans sa chambre. La servante, suivie de deux hommes qui portaient des seaux d'eau chaude, se dirigea vers le coin de toilette et entreprit de lui préparer un bain. De toute évidence, elle serait bien traitée. Curieuse, elle avisa le coffre et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une très belle robe en coton et satin jaune or qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Son œil aiguisé reconnut là un vêtement d'excellente qualité aux finitions impeccables. Quand les hommes furent sortis, la servante lui fit signe de s'approcher du baquet et alors qu'elle voulut commencer à l'aider pour se déshabiller, Thétis l'arrêta.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle. Je vais faire cela moi-même. Vous pouvez me laisser.

La femme sortit. Thétis ne savait trop si elle avait envie ou pas de prendre un bain mais le temps qu'elle avait passé en mer ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir une hygiène irréprochable. Elle se laissa donc convaincre par l'eau chaude et odorante qui lui faisait de l'œil. Et bien lui en prit. Elle se délassa et toute la peur, la crainte et la tension accumulée se firent moins lourdes sur ses épaules et son esprit. Elle eut honte d'apprécier autant ce moment alors que son frère devait se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Il devait être mort d'inquiétude et elle prenait un bain. Mais à bien y réfléchir, se morfondre et se tordre les doigts de désespoir en se lamentant ne l'aiderait en rien. Elle devait plutôt penser posément à sa situation. Qu'est-ce que Kanon disait souvent ? "_Le devoir de tout prisonnier est de chercher à s'évader."_ Eh bien elle allait appliquer cette consigne. La faire sienne. Y penser nuit et jour, se laisser habiter par cette idée et peut-être finirait-elle par trouver la faille. Et qui sait, l'autre prisonnière pourrait l'aider. A deux, on a deux fois plus d'idées.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux, le soleil couchant fit une brutale incursion par la fenêtre. C'était déjà la fin de sa première journée de captivité et elle n'avait pas réussi à échafauder un plan d'évasion qui tienne la route. Peut-être devrait-elle attendre de rencontrer cette autre personne ? Une fois de plus, le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure la fit sursauter. La servante entra et lui fit signe de la suivre. Thétis ne se fit pas prier. Elle allait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait ce château en dehors de sa chambre. Mais sa déception fut grande. Des couloirs de pierre noire éclairés régulièrement par une torche, des escaliers qui montaient, une autre porte. Elle entra dans une vaste pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvait une longue table avec des chaises. La cheminée était flanquée de quatre fauteuils. Là aussi, la lumière du couchant entrait généreusement par les grandes fenêtres. Elle entendit la porte qu'on refermait derrière elle.

Et alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'âtre, une silhouette apparut brusquement, se levant d'un des fauteuils.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lance-t-elle d'un ton brutal et prête à défendre chèrement sa vie.

- Je suis prisonnière ici, tout comme vous, je pense. Je me nomme Freya de Megrez. Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

La douceur de Freya était désarmante. Thétis sentit toute son agressivité retomber. A l'évidence, la jeune femme qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux mais elle préféra rester méfiante et ne pas baisser sa garde.

- Je suis Dame Thétis de Sirène, répondit-elle avec hauteur en redressant la tête.

- Oh ! Vous êtes parente avec le Premier Ministre du Roi Poséidon ?

- Je suis sa jeune sœur. Vous connaissez mon frère ?

- J'ai entendu la Reine Hilda prononcer parfois son nom. J'ai aussi un frère aîné qui est Ambassadeur d'Asgard auprès du Roi Mitsumasa. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Pour les même raisons que vous je suppose, fit Thétis, évasive.

- Par les Dieux ! Je suis seule depuis si longtemps ! Si ce n'étaient les circonstances qui nous placent face à face, je dirais presque que je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Freya se mit à sangloter, le visage dans ses mains. Thétis tendit la main et la posa sur le genou de Freya qui s'était laissée retomber sur le fauteuil. La jeune femme releva la tête et la regarda à travers ses larmes.

- Racontez-moi tout…, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton doux.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu

* * *

><p>(1) Palefroi : un palefroi est, durant le Moyen Âge, un type de cheval de grande valeur utilisé pour la selle, par opposition au destrier qui est une monture de guerre.<p>

Photos visibles sur mon site dont l'adresse est dans mon profile.


End file.
